Correspondance
by AndZero
Summary: Ichigo entretient une correspondance avec un inconnu. Les sentiments s'en mêlent et ses amis aussi... Une rencontre va t-elle avoir lieu ? UA, Ichigo X ? Yaoi ! (Mon résumé est naze... T.T)Venez lire :3
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfic !

Je ne sais pas encore de combien de chapitre ce composera cette histoire...

c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà et je me suis enfin décidée à la coucher sur papier!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Le couple n'est pas précisé et c'est fait exprès, je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher tout le plaisir de découvrir qui sont les deux tourtereaux, enfin l'un est notre cher Ichigo, mais l'autre... SURPRISE !

J'aimerai également que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, si des choses vous ont plu où au contraire déplu, j'accepte toutes **critiques constructives et remarques** qui pourrons m'être utile et bénéfique !

(PS : je ne suis qu'une novice en la matière, j'ai déjà fais quelque Yaoi mais pas plus que ça non plus alors soyez indulgent :3)

Fin du blabla et place à la lecture !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Ichigo Kurosaki, 21 ans, grand au cheveux de feu, les yeux bruns, un corps athlétique, était assis au dixième rang de l'amphithéâtre C de sa faculté de droit. Ça faisait une heure que le doyen de la fac parlait et Ichigo s'ennuyait, il s'ennuyait sévère même.

C'était la cérémonie de rentrée du mois d'octobre et comme toutes les autres années le doyen, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni alias Yamamoto-sensei, Yama-jii ou encore papi Yama, faisait un long et monocorde discourt quant à la prestance des études de droit, et de l'interminable honneur quant au fait d'étudier entre les murs de cette prestigieuse faculté. Oui Ichigo s'ennuyait ferme, il avait assisté à deux de ces discourt et maintenant qu'il entamait sa troisième année il y avait encore droit. A croire que le vieux ne changeait jamais, ça devait faire 2000 ans qu'il disait la même chose...

Le seul réconfort du rouquin était qu'il n'était pas seul, il était entouré de Renji, Rukia, Yumichika et Madarame. Renji faisait le pitre avec Madarame sous le regard réprobateur de Rukia. Ichigo lui les regardait en riant discrètement, il ne se lassait jamais de les voir se battre afin de savoir qui était le plus fort, qui était le plus beau, qui avait le plus de poil sur le torse et d'autre raison les plus stupide les unes que les autres, ça lui faisait un bon divertissement. Yumichika un beau brun aux yeux marrons, dont le narcissisme ferai de lui une légende, était assis à côté de lui et ne regardait même plus ses deux amis se chamailler, il avait l'habitude. Ses yeux étaient plutôt tourné vers le corps professoral, il y avait les habituels, Urahara Kisuke, prof de droit civil apprécié de ses étudiants car toujours de bonne humeur et plutôt sympathique, venait ensuite Kyoraku Shunsui, prof de droit des finances, lui c'était le préféré de beaucoup d'entre eux, il était drôle, sympathique, ne disait jamais non quand on lui proposait de boire un verre et également, pour le plus grand plaisir des filles, célibataire et charmeur à souhait. Il y avait aussi Aizen Sosuke, chargé des cours de droit administratif, il faisait flipper et il était un peu sadique sur les bords mais généralement il était sympa, et puis il était beau gosse alors on lui pardonnait souvent son sadisme.

Yumichika observait les nouvelles tête également, Ichigo suivait son regard et eut un sourire quand il vit qu'il fixait tout particulièrement un petit blond au sourire aguicheur. Connaissant son ami Ichigo su immédiatement qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment leurs nouveaux prof s'appelaient ni ce qu'ils enseignaient mais Ichigo pouvait d'ors et déjà dire qu'il allait aimer aller en cours cette année. L'un d'eux avait des cheveux couleur de jais qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, il avait un visage parfaitement dessiné, une bouche fine, un nez droit et des yeux en amande couleur cobalt légèrement hautin, il portait un costume qui était taillé à la perfection, son corps semblait musclé et élancé. Ichigo le trouva tout à fait à son goût. Il y avait aussi le petit blond qui plaisait à Yumichika. Puis enfin il y avait ce prof aux cheveux bleu turquoise et aux yeux de la même couleur, définitivement un canon, son visage était à couper le souffle tout autant que celui du prof aux cheveux noir et il était indéniablement bien foutu. Ouais pas de doute cette année Ichigo allait bien apprécier venir.

Après encore plusieurs minutes de discourt chiant au possible Yamamoto présenta enfin ses nouveaux enseignant.

_Je vous présente M. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, il sera votre enseignant en droit pénal. Ensuite M. Hirako Shinji il vous enseignera le droit international et enfin M. Byakuya Kuchiki qui vous enseignera le droit des affaires. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, une bonne réussite et une bonne année universitaire.

Le vieil homme quitta l'amphithéâtre sous les applaudissements des étudiants suivit du corps professoral. Ichigo lui était bouche bée. Kuchiki Byakuya... Il se retourna brusquement vers Rukia et il vit que les autres la regardait également.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Mais pourquoi tu as rien dis ?!

_ Vous n'avez rien demandé...

_ Non mais quand même tu aurais pu je sais pas... nous prévenir que ton frère était prof ici cette année !

_ Nii-sama n'était pas sûr jusqu'à hier soir alors je devais rien dire!

Ichigo était sidéré, qui aurait pu croire que le « nii-sama » dont Rukia leur avait tant parlé mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu était aussi beau gosse ? Il savait bien qu'il devait être pas mal, après tout Rukia était vraiment mignonne, mais de là à être aussi bandant Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation que ses amis étaient en train d'avoir concernant ce bellâtre et il pouvait voir que la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

_ ça va les gars laissez la, ça aurait rien changé qu'on le sache plus tôt ou non que son frère allait venir ici...

_ Merci Ichigo ! Je me tue à leur dire depuis tout à l'heure !

_ Mais tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir qu'il était aussi canon !

_ Ichigo je vais finir par être jaloux...

Yumichika le regardait avec des yeux de chiens battu. Il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux mais ils se plaisaient à faire croire aux autres qu'il existait plus qu'une simple amitié et tout le monde mordaient à l'hameçon.

_ c'est moi qui devrait être jaloux j'ai bien vu comment tu dévorais des yeux Shinji !

_ Mais ! Si ça peut te rassurer tu as de plus jolies fesses !

_ Merci Yumichika, je me sens mieux du coup...

ils se sourirent sous le regard des autres, vraiment ce jeu les amusait beaucoup. C'était trop facile de les manipuler, de leur faire croire qu'ils se tournaient autour.

_ Mais je t'en pris ! Sinon Rukia c'est vrai que ton frère est plutôt pas mal dans son genre !

_ Laissez Nii-sama tranquille vous deux ! Il est pas gay, il a eu une femme !

Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille distraite son ami embêter Rukia, son téléphone portable venait de vibrer et quand il regarda le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran un sourire apparu sur son visage, il ne pu cependant pas lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir car ses premières heures de cours allaient commencer et il se devait d'être concentré, et il le savait, s'il lisait ce message il n'allait plus pouvoir suivre le cours correctement. Il soupira, un soupire déchirant, remit son téléphone dans sa poche et suivit le groupe de ses amis qui rentra dans l'amphithéâtre où se tenait le premier cours du professeur Jaggerjack. En passant près de lui le rouquin pu constater qu'effectivement c'était une vraie bombe, une putain de bombe sexuelle, de ce qu'il avait pu voir, il avait un corps à damner un saint, il était plus grand que lui et possédait une carrure impressionnante. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant puis le plus jeune monta s'installer près de ses amis. Son cœur battait anormalement fort et il était sûr que c'était dû au regard bleu de son nouveau professeur.

Une fois assis entre Renji et Yumichika il sorti son ordinateur et essaya de se calmer un peu. Ne pas craquer sur un prof. Règle d'or.

_ Dis Ichi ce petit sourire en coin tout à l'heure après avoir regardé ton portable, c'est encore lui hein ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers le brun et lui adressa un petit sourire qui confirma les dires de son ami.

_ Vous devriez vous voir... Je te le répète !

_ c'est très bien comme ça, l'anonymat nous convient parfaitement.

_ Mais vous allez pas pouvoir rester comme ça indéfiniment !

_ Chut ! Le cours commence laisses moi tranquille !

Ichigo ne parla plus du tout pendant la première heure de cours, ce prof le rendait vraiment intéressant et il était fort sympathique il avait un franc parlé et une manière de s'exprimer qui n'était pas celle des autres professeurs qu'ils avaient eu jusque là et c'était rafraîchissant. Le bruit des touches de claviers raisonnait dans tout l'amphithéâtre et aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées, les étudiants de troisième année étaient concentré à leur maximum, cette année était la plus importante et ils le savaient tous.

La première pause arriva bien vite et quand le professeur Jaggerjack annonça qu'ils pouvaient sortir prendre l'air une masse de personne se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de sortie, cependant tous purent remarquer que le nombre d'étudiants qui allaient voir le professeur était bien plus élevé que d'habitude. D'après Ichigo c'était normal, d'une le cours, même s'il venait de commencer, était compliqué donc le nombre de questions était lui aussi élevé, d'autre part le prof était une bombe et tout le monde avait pu le remarquer, les filles se mettaient en avant en affichant leurs atouts au yeux de tous et les garçons, eux, se trimbalaient fièrement devant l'homme. D'où il était et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir tout cela l'amusait beaucoup, cependant après un moment il se leva en congédiant tout le monde et sorti à son tour.

Ichigo le suivit du regard un moment puis reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, il relisait son cours afin de ne pas penser au message qui l'attendait, il voulait vraiment le lire, la curiosité le bouffait littéralement mais il voulait attendre d'être chez lui tranquille à l'abri des regards de ses amis. Il lui restait encore deux heures de cours et il pourrait rentrer chez lui, il avait vraiment hâte.

À côté de lui Renji parlait calmement avec Rukia. Ichigo avait toujours su que ces deux là se tournaient autour, à vrai dire tout le monde le voyait sauf eux deux. Renji regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux plein de tendresse tandis qu'elle ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Ichigo échangea un regard complice avec Yumichika, cependant avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quelques choses le professeur était de retour dans l'amphithéâtre et le cours reprit. L'heure qui suivit fut aussi intense que la première, les informations fusaient et les esprits s'échauffaient tous essayaient de comprendre les explications données en masse par Jaggerjack. Celui-ci semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait et il arrivait ainsi à captiver ses étudiants. Quand il expliquait quelque chose tout les regards étaient braqués sur lui et Ichigo ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux, il le captivait trop pour ça.

La nouvelle pause sonna et cette fois encore le flux d'étudiant allant voir le professeur fut conséquent, Ichigo n'eut cependant pas le plaisir de s'y attarder, ni celui de pouvoir regarder bien longtemps le derrière plutôt agréable de son professeur quand celui-ci se leva pour prendre sa pause car son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il se saisit donc de l'appareil et regarda sur son écran, un autre sourire illumina son visage, il devait se faire discret pour ne pas à avoir à répondre embêtante de ses amis mais il ne pouvait pas résister à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce nom sur son téléphone il était heureux, c'était plus fort que lui. Il remit son téléphone dans sa poche avant que la tentation soit trop forte et qu'il ne décide de répondre immédiatement.

Jaggerjack entra à nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre, tout le monde reprit sa place et le cours recommença de la même manière que les deux heures précédentes. Quand le professeur annonça la fin du cours tout le monde parti dans un même mouvement. Ichigo et ses amis décidèrent d'attendre que tout le monde soit sorti, ils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre debout dans des bousculades pour sortir plus vite. Le rouquin pu apercevoir que Jaggerjack attendait lui aussi, il était assis à son bureau qui se trouvait sur une petite estrade et son regard était braqué droit sur lui. Le jeune homme était certain qu'il n'imaginait pas ses yeux bleus, Jaggerjack le fixait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, un sourire tout à fait charmant en plus de ça. Ichigo sourit à son tour en direction de l'homme puis tourna la tête, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il le perturbait ou quoi que ce soit.

Yumichika avait lui aussi remarqué que le prof fixait son ami et n'en fut pas surpris pour un sou. Pour tout ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Ichigo aussi bien que lui le jeune homme aurait pu passé pour quelqu'un de timide, pas sûr de lui avec une certaine tendance à se sous-estimer, cependant il en était rien du tout, le sex-appeal du rouquin n'était plus à prouver, il n'était pas forcément timide, il n'appréciait juste pas tant que ça aller vers les gens, il possédait une certaine assurance et savait qu'il n'était pas vilain bien au contraire, le brun l'avait vu plus d'une fois jouer et abuser de ses charmes afin de séduire tout homme ayant attiré son attention et ceux-là étaient plutôt nombreux.

Le brun donna un coup de coude discret à son ami qui avait bien comprit de quoi il s'agissait et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ C'est moi ou...

_ Ouais héhé !

Ils rirent discrètement puis une fois qu'ils virent que tout le monde était sorti de l'amphithéâtre, tous les amis partirent, leur professeur sur leurs talons. Le rouquin pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme sur son dos, il avait envie de se retourner mais il s'abstint et continua son chemin. Une fois hors de la fac tout le monde se sépara en se saluant et le jeune homme prit la direction du métro afin de rentrer dans son petit appartement d'étudiant. Son casque diffusait du métal à fond dans ses oreilles si bien qu'il n'entendait plus rien et cela évitait aux gens un peu trop étrange de venir lui parler.

La musique lui permettait également de réfléchir et de penser, et ce soir ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le professeur le troublait, il était indéniablement beau mais Ichigo savait qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien et lui il ne ferait rien également, d'une c'était un prof et de deux, même s'il était à tomber par terre ce mec semblait bien trop sûr de lui et arrogant, il aimait plaire et draguer ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le jeune homme mit fin à ses pensées et sorti du métro, il marcha jusqu'à son immeuble où il entra le digicode puis passa dans le mini sas avant d'arriver à l'ascenseur dans lequel il monta. Il habitait au dernier étage et monter 8 étages à pieds ne lui disait franchement rien. Une fois devant sa porte il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans son appartement, il referma derrière lui à double tour puis s'autorisa à lâcher un profond soupire. Ça journée avait été épuisante.

Il se dirigea vers son petit frigo, prit une bouteille d'eau se prépara rapidement un petit sandwich puis sorti son ordinateur de son sac et le posa sur son bureau, il sorti cahier, stylos et marker puis s'installa devant son matériel. Il devait commencer à mettre à jour ses cours et réviser dès le début s'il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il alluma l'appareil puis commença à rédiger au propres toutes les notes qu'il avait prise.

Durant plusieurs heures il travailla sans relâche, écrivant, surlignant, soulignant et apprenant en même temps son cours. Il se donnait les moyens de réussir, il voulait prouver à tout le monde qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas aller en médecine afin de reprendre l'affaire familiale et même si ses parents l'avaient encouragé Ichigo savait bien que son père était toujours un peu sceptique quant à ses capacités de réussir dans une carrière juridique. Le jeune homme avait de réelle facilitées en sciences et en mathématiques mais ce n'était pas ce qui le passionnait, il avait envie de faire bien plus que ça et il avait toujours regarder les séries avec des avocats à la télé, c'était ça qu'il avait envie de faire, ça et rien d'autre.

Sa famille était compréhensive, sa mère et son père le soutenait dans toutes ses démarches et il était aux yeux de ses petites sœurs un véritable héro, elles le prenaient comme exemple pour tout. Il les aimait par dessus tout et c'était une raison de plus pour réussir ses études et sa vie afin qu'ils soient véritablement fier de lui.

Ichigo n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement fainéant, il aimait s'investir à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait mais il aimait également être tranquille seul chez lui, ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui appréciait faire la fête et boire jusqu'à vomir partout. Il préférait rester chez lui avec un bon livre ou jouer à des jeux en ligne, ce n'était pas un geek non plus, il aimait juste se détendre devant des jeux vidéos. Les seuls moment où il sortait c'était quand Renji et Yumichika le traînaient dans un petit bar sympa pas très loin de chez lui, il passait souvent des bonnes soirées en leur compagnie mais il savait également que ses deux amis n'étaient pas non plus de gros fêtard, il avait eu de la chance de les trouver.

Il les connaissait depuis l'école élémentaire, Madarame et Rukia s'étaient joint à eux plus tard et depuis ils formaient un petit groupe inséparable aux yeux de tous.

Ichigo releva enfin la tête de son cahier, il relirait son cours avant de se coucher mais là tout de suite il avait besoin d'une pause, ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'il travaillait avec acharnement et il n'en pouvait plus. Fébrilement il se leva de sa chaise puis alla prendre son téléphone qui était toujours dans la poche de sa veste qu'il avait quitté en arrivant chez lui. Il avait fait exprès de la mettre loin de lui car il savait que s'il prenait son téléphone il ne pourrait plus travailler. Mais il avait atteint sa limite et la curiosité était plus forte que tout. Le rouquin appuya donc sur le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran tactile avec empressement puis pu enfin lire les deux messages qu'il avait reçu.

 _Très cher Yasu,_

 _je sais que c'est ta reprise des cours aujourd'hui et je sais que tu ne pourras pas répondre à ce message dans l'immédiat, mais il fallait quand même que je t'envoies mon soutient. Même si je sais que tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et que tu as déjà fais 2 rentrées universitaires tu étais tout de même stressé, je l'ai bien vu dans tes messages de hier soir. Et puis on a parlé tard car tu n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause du stresse._

 _Alors même si ce n'est pas grand chose et même si je suis loin de toi je veux que tu saches que je pense à toi et que je te soutiens de tout mon cœur ! Tu vas réussir cette année comme tu as réussi les deux autres avant ça, c'est-à-dire avec brio. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Enfin si je m'en fais j'espère que tu as pris le temps de calmer ton stresse ce matin et j'espère que tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui._

 _Pour répondre à ta question d'hier soir, moi aussi j'étais stressé parce que c'était mon premier jour dans mon nouvel établissement, et donc dans ce qui sera, pendant un long moment je l'espère, mon lieu de travail. Je me suis demandé si j'avais bien fait de changer de monde, car c'est totalement un monde qui sépare les deux choses mais je pense que j'ai bien fait, j'avais besoin de changement. Et comme tu as su me le faire remarquer très justement, pour une nouvelle vie il faut tout reprendre à zéro._

 _Je te le redis j'espère vraiment de tout cœur que tout s'est bien passé pour toi, et que mon message t'apportera un peu de réconfort._

Ichigo se sentait affreusement bien là tout de suite. Le message de son correspondant lui avait mit du baume au cœur et il avait une forte envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres il lu le second message.

 _Ah ! J'ai oublié ! Oui je pense à toi même quand je suis sensé prendre un nouveau poste, tu occupes mes pensées aujourd'hui et tout les jours comme depuis 2 ans maintenant Yasu. ( je te devance, je sais que tu allais me faire la remarque...)_

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, il le connaissait bien. Ichigo s'allongea sur son lit et relu une fois de plus les deux messages. Il sourit puis rédigea la réponse, il savait qu'en répondant il allait mettre en route un échange de message qui allait durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

 _ **Mon ToshiKiyo,**_

 _ **ton message, bien qu'il soit lu très tard après que tu l'ais envoyé, m'a effectivement mit du baume au cœur. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir frustré et en colère que tu saches si bien ce que je pense ou ce que je ressens, ou alors s'il faut au contraire que j'en sois ravi... Je pense choisir la seconde option, je me sens rassurer que tu te soucis autant de moi, je le savais déjà que tu avais perçu mon stresse hier mais je ne voulais rien dire de peur de t'embêter et de te faire stresser encore plus. Parce que oui Monsieur ! Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te vanter de bien me connaître ! Je te connais bien aussi, même très bien. Alors oui je sais que tu étais stressé et que tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs, le nouveau t'effraie et je peux le comprendre, ce ne doit pas être évident de recommencer à zéro et de changer de voie, cependant je sais que tu es quelqu'un de fort et que tu arriveras sans aucun doute à te faire une place dans ton nouvel environnement.**_

 _ **Je t'admire, depuis 2 ans que l'on se parle tu as vécu des choses douloureuses et tu as toujours su te relever. Ton courage me laisse sans voix. Et puis tu sais que je serai toujours présent si tu as besoin de moi, je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive tu peux en être sûr !**_

 _ **Je suis flatté ! Je pense également à toi tout les jours et depuis 2 ans ma vie est moins chiante et moins monotone depuis que je te parle.**_

Le jeune homme envoya son message puis posa son téléphone sur son lit. Son réveille affichait 21h et il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Il se prépara donc un repas rapidement, une salade composée et une soupe miso fera l'affaire, il avait la flemme de préparer autre chose de toutes façons. Une fois que le tout fut prêt, il alla prendre une longue douche chaude qui le détendit et lui fit un bien fou. Il repensa alors à son prof aux cheveux bleus et à son sourire de prédateur en chasse. Il soupira et se gifla mentalement, un prof Ichi, un prof... il sorti ensuite de la douche, enroula ses hanches dans une serviette éponge et sorti de sa salle de bain. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon puis reprit son téléphone, la réponse de son correspondant n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Avant de lire il prit tout de même son repas puis s'installa sur son bureau devant un film qui ne suivrait pas, trop occuper à parler avec son correspondant.

 _Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de réponse ! J'ai cru que tu avais décidé d'arrêter de me parler ou bien que tu avais eu un accident ! Parano ? Moi ? Non..._

 _tu ne m'ennuieras jamais Yasu, tu n'aurais en rien ajouté du stresse sur mes épaules ne t'en fais pas et comme toi tu es là pour moi, je le suis également pour toi tu peux me parler quand ça ne va pas et tu le sais ! Ce que tu penses de moi me fait plaisir et tu rirais en me voyant là tout de suite, je rougis comme une adolescente devant son premier rencard ! Cesse de flatter mon égo de la sorte, ma tête va exploser à force de grossir !_

 _Tu as changé ma vie également Yasu sois en sûr !_

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire face au message de son correspondant, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il était quelqu'un d'inébranlable mais le simple fait de lui dire qu'il l'admirai suffisait à le faire rougir... Il aurait tout donné pour voir ça, cependant ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

 _ **Ne t'inquiètes pas**_ _**ToshiKiyo jamais je n'arrêterai de te parler, tu m'es bien trop indispensable ! Tout vas bien je n'ai pas eu d'accident non plus haha ! Et toi alors t'as journée s'est bien passé ?**_

 _ **J'aurais aimé te voir rougir Monsieur Rien ne M'atteint ! Et en plus tu deviens prétentieux maintenant ?**_

Le jeune homme envoya une fois de plus le message et essaya de se concentrer sur son film, peine perdue bien évidemment, il ne cessait de penser à son correspondant.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils se parlaient. Ichigo en arrivant à la fac s'était inscrit sur un site de correspondance afin de pouvoir, en plus du droit, étudier les langues. Il n'avait pas mit de photo sur son profil et n'avait pas non plus donné son vrai prénom afin d'être sûr de n'être contacté que par des personnes voulant vraiment le connaître et non par des gens qui se pensaient sur un site de rencontre. Durant plusieurs mois le site ne lui avait rien apporté de concluant, il avait bien sûr parler à quelques étranger, des français, des anglais mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait appeler une véritable correspondance.

Il avait abandonné tout espoir, mais il reçu un message d'un dénommé ToshiKiyo. Ils avaient vite sympathisé, ils étaient tout les deux japonais rendant la communication bien plus simple. Ils s'étaient parlé durant des heures sans s'arrêter, se découvrant des points communs et des passions communes, ils s'appréciaient vraiment et une amitié était née entre eux. Au bout de quelques mois ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone facilitant leurs échanges. Cependant Ichigo savait bien qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple amitié envers cet homme, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ni même envisager une quelconque relation avec lui. Il avait découvert que ses sentiments avaient changé de nature au bout d'un an d'échange avec ToshiKiyo, cet homme lui plaisait définitivement trop, sa personnalité était parfaite pour Ichigo, il était calme, gentil, il possédait un sens de l'humour parfois douteux et il trouvait toujours les mots pour rassurer le rouquin.

Cependant une limite avait été posé entre eux dès le début, aucunes photos d'eux, aucunes rencontre ni aucun appel ne devait être échangé, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas être influencé par une image qui n'était pas celle à quoi ils s'attendaient. Au début cela avait été un accord commun, Ichigo n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, il en était même plutôt soulagé, cela prouvait que ToshiKiyo s'intéressait à sa personnalité et non à son physique. Mais quand il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments le jeune homme n'était plus du tout sûr de cela, il aurait tout donné pour le rencontrer.

De plus Ichigo ne savait pas s'il était gay, bi, hétéro, si il avait des enfants ou s'il était marié, tout ces sujets de conversation avait été banni de leurs discutions, ils ne voulaient pas que celles-ci soit influencé par un détail. Ils pouvaient se parler de tout sauf de leur situation familiale, c'était proscrit. Les seuls détails personnel dont ils avaient parlé étaient leurs âges, et leurs sexes. Ichigo savait donc que ToshiKiyo était un homme et qu'il avait 30 ans. Malgré tout le jeune homme pensait que son correspondant était au moins bisexuel, il lui disait des choses qui, parfois, pouvaient porter à confusion, mais là encore il n'était sûr de rien et ne pouvait définitivement pas demander à l'homme.

Son portable vibra une fois de plus et sans attendre le rouquin le prit dans ses mains.

 _Je me sens rassurer, je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ça alors ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu te portes bien! Ma journée a été... intéressante, j'ai rencontré mes nouveaux collègues, ils sont... Charmants ?_

 _Ne te moques pas de moi... Je ne rougis pas d'habitude, ça doit être la fatigue ! Tu ne savais pas ? Je suis la définition même de la prétention !_

 _Et toi ta journée ?_

Voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses phrases à double sens, Ichigo ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui, il devait rester dans l'incompréhension totale en plus de ça. Il se demandait vaguement si ToshiKiyo se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui disait et si les messages du rouquin ne révélait pas de plus en plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans un brouillard total et il ne pouvait rien faire, il pouvait certes ne plus parler à son inconnu mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, il avait essayé plus d'une fois de lui répondre moins souvent et de calmer leurs échanges mais il n'y arrivait pas bien longtemps il avait tenu un jour grand maximum.

C'est pour essayer de l'oublier et de calmer ses sentiments qu'il enchaînait les rencontre et les coups d'un soir, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fini dans le lit d'inconnu pour tenter de faire réduire le désir de plus en plus présent de voir cet homme.

Ichigo essayait de se l'imaginer, il inventait des tonnes de scénarios qui finissait tous de la même manière, lui et ToshiKiyo dans le même lit. Il imaginait cet homme plutôt grand et bien fait de sa personne, des yeux en amande d'un brun chaud, et un visage aux traits parfait avec une incontournable gentillesse qui s'y reflétait. Pour le jeune homme, son correspondant avait les cheveux brun mi long et soyeux, et une peau plutôt halée. Une personne plutôt banale en soit mais dont la personnalité faisait de lui quelqu'un d'unique.

Ichigo fantasmait donc sur un inconnu depuis un an et ça le rendait totalement fou. Il n'avait jamais osé parler d'une éventuelle rencontre de peur de le froisser, il ne pensait pas lui parler de ses sentiments un jour mais il espérait vraiment le voir, ou au moins l'apercevoir afin d'être certain qu'il existait vraiment et que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui se moquait de lui depuis deux ans.

Le jeune homme répondit au message avec les mains tremblante, savoir qu'il était indispensable aux yeux de ToshiKiyo le rendait fébrile.

 _ **Savoir cela me rempli de joie très cher ToshiKiyo ! Non tu n'es pas le seul et savoir que je suis indispensable pour toi me fait me sentir important pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère et mon père !**_

 _ **Vraiment ? Je me demande pourquoi je sens cette phrase pleine d'ironie ? Ou bien est-ce la vérité et tes collègues sont réellement charmants ! Charmants beau gosse ou charmant sympathique d'ailleurs ?**_

 _ **Moui moui... Je ne suis pas tellement convaincu par cette excuse de fatigue... Haha la définition même de la prétention ! La bonne blague ! Depuis qu'on se parle tu n'a jamais fait preuve de prétention !**_

 _ **Ma journée a été chargée !un discourt interminable, des nouveaux professeurs charmants ? Et un cours bien compliqué et bien éprouvant dès le début ! Voilà qui annonce bien le ton de l'année n'est-ce pas ? Mes amis ont été d'un grand soutient héhé ! J'ai été ravi de les retrouver ils m'avaient tous manqué...**_

Le jeune homme envoya son message et se leva de devant son ordinateur qu'il prit soin d'éteindre. Il était 23h et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Ichigo prit donc la direction de sa salle de bain afin de se brosser les dents et de se laver le visage. Une fois la chose faite il se dirigea vers son lit afin de s'y allonger mais avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste son téléphone sonna. Yumichika l'appelait.

_ Moshi Moshi !

_ Ichi j'ai besoin de ton aide !

La voix inquiète et essoufflée de son ami fit monter l'inquiétude en lui.

_ Yumi il se passe quoi ?

_ Je peux venir chez toi en 2 minutes ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Je t'attends !

_ Restes appuyé le doigt sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte ! Et reste au téléphone avec moi !

_ OK OK ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

_ Je... Te raconterai... tout... une fois … Arrivé !

Ichigo pouvait entendre le souffle saccadé de son ami dû au fait qu'il courait.

_ c'est bon je suis dans l'immeuble, je raccroche à tout de suite !

Sans plus attendre Ichigo raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, quelques minutes plus tard il entendit frappé et ouvrit à un Yumichika totalement à bout de souffle, les joues rouge d'effort et les cheveux décoiffés. Il pénétra dans l'appartement après y avoir été autorisé par Ichigo puis le rouquin referma la porte derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent autour de la petite table d'Ichigo, le brun reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, il était toujours inquiet et le rouquin pouvait lire le stress sur le visage de son ami. Il le laissa se reprendre légèrement et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

_ Merci Ichi !

_ Alors tu vas me raconter ce qu'il se passe ?

Yumichika releva le visage vers son ami et soupira un grand coup avant de lui raconter.

_ Je suis sorti vite fais acheter à manger, je venais de finir de réviser quand j'ai vu qu'il était 22h30 et que j'avais toujours rien manger alors je suis sorti, je suis tombé sur un groupe de mecs bien relou, ils ont commencé à m'insulter de tapette, ils m'ont couru après et comme je me trouvais plus près de chez toi que de chez moi je t'ai appelé.

_ Tu as bien fais... quel bande de con...

_ Ouais...

_ Comment ils savaient que tu est gay ? Tu les connais ?

_ Je... Ouais... du moins... l'un d'entre eux...

_ Quoi ?! Mais...

_ Il s'appelle Shuhei, il y a quelque temps j'ai craqué sur lui... J'ai tenté ! Tu me connais je passe pas par quatre chemin, alors je lui ai dis... et il m'a frappé... tu te souviens quand je suis venu avec un coquard ? Ben c'était pour ça et pas à cause d'un poteau...

_ Mais... Pourquoi tu nous as rien dis avant ?

_ Parce que c'était la honte...

_ La honte ?

_ Déjà je me suis pris un râteau et en plus je me suis fais frapper sans avoir eu la chance de me défendre...

_ Yumi...

_ Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Je retournerai chez moi demain pour me changer...

_ Bien sûr !

_ Merci...

Le rouquin tendit un bas de jogging à son ami afin qu'il puisse se changer pour la nuit puis il s'installa dans son lit en prenant soin de laisser une place à Yumichika quand ce dernier sorti de la salle de bain. Ichigo prit une nouvelle fois son téléphone afin de voir la réponse qu'il avait reçu de son inconnu.

 _Tu es important pour moi mais pour tes amis également, tu le dis toi même, tes amis son présent afin de t'apporter leur soutient quand tu vas mal, tu es important n'en doute pas._

 _Oh non pas d'ironie du tout ! Mes collègues sont charmants, ils sont sympathique et compétent je pense, mais je ne peux être sûr de rien aujourd'hui était le premier jour. Je voulais dire charmant dans le genre sympathique, je ne regarde pas le physique de mes collègues, je préfère séparer vie professionnelle et vie personnelle._

 _Oui la fatigue est une véritable excuse. Je ne rougis jamais. Tu ne peux pas savoir si je suis prétentieux ou non, je fais peut-être semblant d'être quelqu'un de gentil mais qu'en réalité je suis quelqu'un d'absolument orgueilleux._

 _Accroches toi ! Tu vas y arriver j'en suis sûr ! Tu n'abandonnes jamais, depuis deux ans que je te connais tu n'as jamais abandonné dans les moments durs ! De nouvelles têtes charmantes dans le genre sympathique ? Ou charmantes dans le genre dans le genre « beau gosse » ?_

Ichigo eut un petit sourire, voir que ToshiKiyo croyait autant en lui le rassurait, lui mettait du baume au cœur mais en même temps cela le renforçait encore plus dans ses sentiments et ça c'était dur pour lui. Il ravala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il fut cependant rassurer de voir qu'il ne se laisserai pas séduire par un ou une collègue de travail et en plus il avait peut être eu un indice, ToshiKiyo était peut-être célibataire. Quand au fait qu'il soit orgueilleux, ça Ichigo ne pouvait le concevoir, ça n'allait pas du tout avec l'homme qu'il avait apprit à découvrir.

Il remarqua que Yumichika était appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain et le regardait avec un léger sourire.

_ Ben alors Ichi... Il te dit quoi ton petit Toshi ?

_ La ferme...

Il lui sourit en retour et se décala afin que Yumichika puisse s'installer à côté de lui. Ichigo pu enfin répondre au message que ToshiKiyo lui avait envoyé.

 _ **Ce que tu dis me fait énormément plaisir, tu es important pour moi également !**_

 _ **Quel homme tu fais alors ! Très professionnel ! Tes collègues on de la chance de pouvoir travailler avec toi.**_

 _ **Toi orgueilleux ? Haha j'ai beaucoup ri ! Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir autant confiance en moi et de croire en moi de cette manière, j'y arriverai pour te montrer que tu as raison.**_

 _ **Charmantes des deux manières. Physiquement et Sympathiquement.**_

 _ **( désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant, un ami est venu chez moi, il a eu quelques problèmes...)**_

Il appuya sur envoyer et lâcha un profond soupire quand il entendit le rire de son ami. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction afin de le regarder. Ichigo fronça les sourcil à la vue du large sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Yumichika.

_ Pourquoi tu te mares ?

_ Si ce mec à pas cramé qu'il te faisait complètement craquer c'est qu'il est totalement stupide !

_ Tais toi ! Il est pas stupide... Et il n'a rien remarqué parce que je fais tout pour qu'il ne le remarque pas.

_ Je ne te comprends pas Ichi...

_ Je sais mais on a déjà eu cette conversation 1000 fois...

Le téléphone du rouquin vibra une nouvelle fois mais avant que le jeune homme eut le temps de le lire la voix de son ami interrompit.

_ Vous vous parlez depuis 2 ans, il te connaît comme personne et tu le connais comme personne aussi. Tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble et pourtant tu as des sentiments pour lui, mais tu ne cherches pas à lui demander une rencontre, ni à essayer d'en savoir sur sa vie personnelle, et par vie personnelle j'entends bien évidemment savoir s'il est gay, bi, s'il est marié ou s'il a des enfants... Je te comprends pas, si j'étais toi je lui aurais demandé depuis longtemps une rencontre.

_ Je veux pas briser notre amitié, je ne veux pas qu'il arrête de me parler et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se sente trahis.

Sans plus attendre il appuya sur le message.

 _Bien sûr que je suis très professionnel ! Je ne veux pas d'ennuis sur mon lieu de travail ! Oh, mon cher Yasu... J'ai le déplaisir de te dire que si... Je suis orgueilleux... Mais je suis tout de même ravi que tu penses que je suis une personne gentille haha !_

 _Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable alors c'est une chose normale pour moi de croire en toi!Et bien ! Au moins tu seras content d'aller en cours... ( Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Que s'est-il passé?)_

Ichigo répondit immédiatement afin de couper court à ce que Yumichika s'apprêtait à lui dire.

 _ **Et c'est tout à ton honneur ! Je ne peux pas croire ça en revanche... Il va falloir être plus convainquant ! Haha je ne suis pas incroyable...Mais merci quand même ! Oui haha cette année ce sera un vrai plaisir d'y aller effectivement !**_

 _ **Non ce n'est rien de grave il va bien, une bande de mec s'en est pris à lui, il est venu chez moi car c'était plus près.**_

_ En tout cas je ne te comprends pas... Si tu l'invites à vous voir et qu'il accepte c'est tout benef pour toi ! Et même s'il refuse au moins tu seras fixé et ça t'évitera d'attendre quelque chose pour rien... Et en plus tu pourras tester quelque avec Monsieur le prof sexy aux yeux bleus, Monsieur Jaggerjaaaack hihihihihihi !

_ justement je ne veux pas arrêter de lui parler !

Le portable d'Ichigo vibra une nouvelle et celui-ci l'alluma sans hésitation.

 _Tu me vois ravi d'apprendre qu'il y a encore une chose sur moi que tu ignores et ce sera un plaisir de te prouver que tu as tort ! Bien sûr que tu es incroyable ! Je suis également ravi pour toi dans ce cas..._

 _Pourquoi ils s'en sont prit à lui ?_

 _ **Haha j'ai hâte de voir ça ToshiKiyo ! Prouves moi donc que tu es orgueilleux!Merci !**_

 _ **Oh... Il est gay et ces mecs ont voulu le frapper**_

_ Et pour ta gouverne Yumi... je ne tenterai rien avec lui c'est prof...

Yumichika lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre avec un sourire.

_ Mais avoues tu as craqué!il est canon et il te plaît !

_ Ouais c'est une bombe... Mais c'est quand même un prof !

_ Un prof qui n'a pas arrêté de te mater !

Ichigo eut un sourire, si même Yumichika avait remarqué que ce prof ne l'aavait pas lâché du regard c'est que Jaggerjack n'avait pas chercher à se cacher. Et ça s'était définitivement plaisant pour le jeune homme, savoir qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il ne comptait pas y passer par quatre chemin.

_ Il est vraiment sex...

_ Haha ça s'est mon Ichi !

Il rit devant l'air enjoué de son ami mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car son téléphone se fit une nouvelle fois remarquer.

 _Ça c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas._

Fin du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, les points à améliorer etc...

Je vous fais des bisouilles ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !

AndZero


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien :)

Merci d'avoir lut le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction ! J'avance doucement mais sûrement des idées viennent au fur et à mesure alors j'essaye de mettre tout ça dans l'ordre pour que ça ne soit pas trop confus pour vous.

 **Lolivamp** **:** Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Noah** **:** Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également !

 **Kitsune-gwenoo :** Merci pour ta review:) oui c'est rare une amitié Ichi/Yumi mais je trouve qu'ils font de bon pote ! Et puis je pense que Ichi et Renji : Meilleurs amis c'est assez vu et revu dans ma première fic ils l'étaient ^^ J'espère te faire sauter au plafond quand tu sauras qui est ToshiKiyo Grimm ? Shinji ? Bya ? Un autre ? Haha SURPRISE ! Oui Ichi en costume c'est miam ! Merci à toi j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** Je suis contente que le début te plaise ! Oui Yumi Ichi en ami je trouve ça cool et nouveau:) OLALALA MERCI pour tes compliments ! Sur mon écriture ! C'est ma deuxième fic alors ça me fait super plaisir ! J'suis qu'une novice :3

haha oui qui sait peut être Grim ^^ effectivement après relecture il manque bien un « un » T.T GOMEN ! Et d'où me vient cette idée de fic ? Ben je sais pas trop en fait j'aime bien me faire des films et inventer des petits scénarios dans ma tête et je trouvais celui-ci plutôt intéressant à exploiter:3 J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

J'attends vos avis mes chatons !

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Rendez-vous en bas :)

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Ichigo eut un instant de blanc, il ne comprenait pas du tout la où ToshiKiyo voulait en venir. C'est quoi qu'il ne supportait pas ? Les gays ? Il était bien barré alors...

Il tourna la tête vers Yumichika avec un regard légèrement paniqué. Il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début ? L'homme qu'il croyait quelqu'un de tolérant, gentil et sans a priori était en fait homophobe ? Son cœur commença à battre anormalement vite et l'angoisse prenait le dessus. Son ami le remarqua immédiatement et saisi le téléphone du roux afin de voir ce qu'il avait reçu et qui le mettait dans cet état.

_ Ichi...

_ Il est homophobe...

_ Il n'aime peut être juste pas les homophobes, il n'a pas précisé...

_ Et s'il l'est vraiment... ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

_ Calmes toi Ichigo tu le connais ! Tu sais comment il et tu sais qu'il n'est pas méchant ! Et puis même s'il l'est et bien tu sera fixé et tu passeras à autre chose, je serai la pour toi quoi qu'il en soit et tu le sais très bien !

_ Yumi...

_ Demandes lui.

_ Je... Je sais pas si...

_ Tu lui demandes tout de suite où alors je prends le téléphone et je le fais à ta place.

_ T'es chiant... S'il est homophobes et s'il me parle plus c'est de ta faute.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

Ichigo prit une grand inspiration et ferma les yeux, il priait intérieurement. Il était pas croyant mais il priait Kami pour que cet homme ne soit pas le pire de ses cauchemars.

 _Je ne suis pas très sûr de comprendre... Qu'est ce que tu ne supportes pas ?_

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement en attendant la réponse et son cœur battait vite, très vite. Il avait réellement peur. Yumichika le regardait et lui calqua un gros bisous sur la joue arrachant un sourire au rouquin.

Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois faisant monter d'un cran de plus l'angoisse du jeune homme, il avait affreusement envie de savoir la réponse mais il avait également affreusement peur et il hésitait à ouvrir le message. Yumichika décida pour lui, il lui prit l'appareil des mains et ouvrit le message. Le rouquin, lui, fermait les yeux il ne voulait pas voir.

_ J'suis désolé Ichi...

Ichigo se saisit d'un oreiller qu'il se claqua sur le visage, il retenait ses larmes comme il pouvait mais c'était difficile, il se mordait la joue pour retenir ses sanglots. Comment avait-il pu se tromper de la sorte ? Il avait toujours pensé avoir un certain dont pour connaître les gens mais il s'était complètement planté avec ToshiKiyo. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien de savoir qu'il était une des personnes que cet homme ne pouvait supporter. Et ce qui le blessait le plus était de savoir que désormais il devait dire adieux à l'infime espoir qu'il avait secrètement garder de pouvoir un jour le rencontrer. Il serrait le coussin fort contre son visage, il ne voulait plus rien entendre ni plus rien dire pour aujourd'hui il voulait juste souffrir en silence.

_ Ichi... Tu vas devoir...

_ Non... Dis rien... s'il te plais...

Il aurait voulu être seul, que Yumichika ne soit pas chez lui afin qu'il puisse pleurer en toute tranquillité. Mais si Yumichika n'était pas arrivé il n'aurait jamais su que ToshiKiyo ne lui aurait jamais parlé s'il avait su qui il était réellement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de savoir ça afin qu'il tourne la page sur ses sentiments et sur cet amour impossible, ou s'il devait être en colère envers ce gars, les homophobes étaient des connards.

_ Ichigo je suis désolé mais...

_ Yumi...

_ Tu vas devoir le supporter encore longtemps

Euh... Quoi ?

_ Eh ?!

_ Tiens débile !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Il prit le téléphone que lui tendait Yumichika avec une main tremblante, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il regarda le message envoyé par ToshiKiyo avec appréhension et inquiétude.

 _Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne aux gays, ce sont des personnes comme les autres. Ils ont le droit d'aimer qui ils veulent et comme ils le veulent. Alors les homophobes je ne les supporte pas._

Ichigo lâcha un grand soupire, toute la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti et toute l'angoisse se dissipèrent d'un seul coup. Il se sentait tellement vide à ce moment là mais également tellement soulagé qu'il fut prit d'un fou rire monstrueux. Il rigolait comme un fou, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières, les muscles de ses mâchoires le faisait souffrir et ses abdominaux également à force d'être trop sollicité. Il riait sous le regard surpris de Yumichika qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami, deux secondes avant il déprimait et là il se tapait un fou rire monstrueux. Des fois il se posait des questions sur sa santé mentale.

_ Euh... Ichi ? Tu es sur que ça va ?

Le jeune homme essayait de se calmer. Le fou rire qu'il avait prit était le résultat de sa nervosité quant à l'attente du message de ToshiKiyo et il n'avait pas pu se contrôler.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit un temps soit peu son sérieux, il regarda son ami en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux.

_ Ouais... Je crois que c'est le stress...

_ OK...

Ichigo reprit soudainement son sérieux et se retourna une nouvelle fois vivement vers son ami. Il le regardait avec les sourcils froncés et ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs. Le brun eut la bonne idée de se faire tout petit, il lui lança cependant un petit sourire en espérant se faire oublier.

_ Pourquoi tu as pas dit tout de suite qu'il n'avait rien contre les gays ?!

_ Une blague ?

_ T'es malade ?! J'étais mal !

_ Gomen gomen...

Ichigo détourna la tête et se reconcentra sur son téléphone. Il avait rit comme jamais, et il n'avait toujours pas envoyé de réponse à son inconnu.

 _ **Je t'avouerai que j'ai eu peur... Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi en se qui concerne les homosexuels, ils ont le droit de vivre et d'aimer comme tout le monde.**_

Ichigo décida d'envoyer le message de cette manière, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre de tout e façon et puis il ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'il avait faillit faire une crise de panique quand il avait vu sa réponse...

Il était plus de minuit et l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, pourtant les deux étudiants étaient toujours éveillé et chacun d'eux réfléchissait. Ichigo pensait à ToshiKiyo comme tout le temps depuis maintenant près de deux ans et Yumichika quant à lui se demandait comment il allait pouvoir aider son ami. Il devait rencontrer son correspondant ou bien passer à autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, à attendre désespérément après un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Les réflexion des deux jeunes hommes furent interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone du rouquin, signe qu'il venait une fois de plus recevoir une réponse de son inconnu. Ichigo alluma l'écran afin de pouvoir lire le message et il senti Yumichika se rapprocher de lui, il voulait lui aussi lire la réponse de ToshiKiyo.

 _Tu as eu peur ? Peur de quoi ? Nous voilà encore une fois sur la même longueur d'onde mon cher Yasu !_

Ichigo sourit doucement à se message mais il se demandait si ToshiKiyo ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, le jeune homme avait l'impression que son correspondant cherchait à lui faire dire une chose qu'ils avaient tout les deux normalement interdit. Cependant cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le rouquin, il avait l'impression de pouvoir avancer légèrement. Ichigo savait également que Yumichika regardait le message avec attention et lui aussi se doutait de quelque chose, pourtant le brun ne fit aucune remarque quand il lut la réponse du rouquin.

 _ **J'ai eu peur que toi aussi tu n'aimes pas les gays... Je suis entouré de beaucoup de personne comme ça. Oui haha encore une fois !**_

Il envoya sa réponse et éteignit l'écran tactile de son portable replongeant ainsi la pièce dans l'obscurité. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps entre car Yumichika avait décidé de parler d'un sujet très important à ses yeux.

_ Dis Ichi...

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi on couche pas ensemble tout les deux ?

Le jeune homme s'étouffa en avalant sa salive. C'était quoi cette question tout d'un coup ? Il toussait encore sous le regard on ne peut plus sérieux de son ami. Cependant après quelques minutes il se fit la réflexion que cela ressemblait plus à une vraie question qu'à une proposition de la part du brun.

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

_ Pour savoir...

_ Tu aurais envie qu'on couche ensemble ?

_ Non pas spécialement mais c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi. On est proche, t'es canon, on s'entend bien et en plus on fait croire à tout le monde qu'on est plus qu'ami.

_ J'pense qu'on est meilleur ami qu'amant. Je te connais depuis longtemps et j'avoue que ça m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Et oui toi aussi tu es canon...

_ Ah j'avais peur que tu oublies ! Ça à jamais traversé mon esprit non plus d'ailleurs.

_ Ben pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

_ Tu sais on est dans le même lit et je me demandais juste comment tu faisais pour résister à la tentation avec une bombe pareille à côté de toi.

Ichigo pouffa de rire et celui-ci fut vite rejoint par son ami. Tout les deux rigolaient comme deux débiles. Ils furent cependant vite interrompu par le téléphone du rouquin qui sonna encore une fois et le jeune homme le saisi afin de pouvoir lire le message.

 _Pourquoi à tu eus peur de ça ? Tu dis cela par rapport à ton ami ? Ou bien par rapport à toi ?_

Ichigo regarda Yumichika. Il cherchait un minimum d'aide dans le regard de son ami. Devait-il dire à ToshiKiyo que c'était par rapport à Yumi qu'il était inquiet ou par rapport à lui ? Il était effrayé mais en même temps c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis un moment déjà. Pouvoir en dire un peu plus sur lui et savoir la réaction de son vis à vis. Mais il était carrément flippé face à la réaction de son correspondant, il n'allait pas le fuir, il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas homophobe, mais il allait probablement moins lui parler, jusqu'à ne plus lui parler du tout. Il allait peut être même deviner qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et ça s'était pire que tout.

Yumichika semblait avoir comprit son mal être, il lui passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux et lui sourit.

_ Tu sais ce que j'en pense Ichi... Il faut te lancer.

_ Ouais... Ouais, tu as raison... Et puis bon... Au pire ben Jaggerjack ?

_ OWIIII !

Le jeune homme sourit devant l'entrain de son ami puis avec des mains tremblantes il commença à écrire la réponse au message de ToshiKiyo.

 _ **J'ai eu peur de ça car si tu n'aimes pas les gays tu ne m'apprécierais pas non plus. Je dis ça par rapport à nous deux en fait, Yumi est gay et je le suis aussi.**_

Il envoya son message avec une boule au ventre. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il était totalement en panique maintenant ! Il ne tenait plus en place et décida de se lever. Il passa par dessus Yumichika qui le regarda faire avec compassion. Le jeune homme alla tout d'abord se servir un verre d'eau, puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il fut de retour dans la pièce il commença à faire les cents pas. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui répondre ça, il aurait du continuer comme avant et ne rien dire à ToshiKiyo. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, loin de là, mais il aurait préféré que l'homme reste dans l'ignorance concernant ses préférences sexuelles, ça lui aurait évité d'avoir le cœur brisé et en plus d'avoir à perdre un ami, un pilier sur qui il avait pu compter durant maintenant deux ans.

Ichigo avait confié son téléphone à Yumichika, il lui avait également donné l'autorisation de regarder le message. Lui n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Le rouquin avait tout de même dit à son ami de ne pas lui faire le même coup que quelques instants auparavant, il était sûr de mourir s'il lui faisait la même frayeur. Quand le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois Ichigo serra les points et regardait en direction de Yumichika qui lisait déjà le message. Le brun leva le regard sur lui et lui tendit le téléphone sans aucune expression. Ichigo de plus en plus inquiet lut le message, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

 _Notre amitié est plus forte que ça... Je pensais que tu le savais...Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es, ni de qui tu aimes. Tu es une belle personne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé... Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance pourtant..._

Alors ça s'était la meilleure. Il lui reprochait de ne jamais lui avoir parler de son homosexualité. Ichigo ne prit même pas le temps de lever les yeux de son téléphone, il répondit immédiatement avec les sourcil froncés.

 _ **Je sais bien que notre amitié est forte, mais un homophobe ami avec un gay, j'ai jamais vu ça. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis et j'assume totalement, dans mon entourage c'est secret pour personne, mes parents acceptent qui je suis, et mes amis également, j'ai jamais eu honte des hommes avec qui je suis sorti. Quant au fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi j'en ai jamais parlé, la raison est simple. Toi. On a fait un pacte au tout début où on se parlait, on ne devait rien se dire sur nos vie personnelle et intime. Alors j'ai respecté ce pacte, même si c'était dur de devoir cacher qui je suis réellement. J'ai rien dis par respect pour toi.**_

Le jeune homme était maintenant passablement énervé de la tournure des événements, il n'acceptait pas trop le reproche de ToshiKiyo. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir été honnête depuis le début et ce message laissait clairement percevoir le contraire de son point de vue. Il avait recommencé à faire les cents pas et son téléphone était à nouveau dans les mains de Yumichika qui avait lu le message envoyé par Ichigo. Il était plutôt fier de lui, il n'aurait pas imaginé que le rouquin puisse répondre de la sorte à son cher ToshiKiyo, il l'aurait plus vu en train de s'excuser, mais apparemment, même s'il était amoureux, Ichigo n'avait pas prévu de se laisser faire. Toujours sous le regard du brun, le jeune homme faisait les cents pas mais s'arrêta une nouvelle fois bien vite quand il reçu la réponse. Sans laisser le temps à Yumichika de lire, il se saisit du téléphone puis lut le message.

 _Je m'excuse, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Je suis ravi pour toi que tu sois accepté comme tu es par ton entourage, et crois moi tu l'es aussi par moi. En ce qui concerne le « pacte », je pensais qu'il était depuis longtemps dépassé... On a eu des conversations vraiment personnelle alors pour moi c'était quelque peu évident..._

Ok là il était vraiment en rogne. C'était du foutage de gueule complet. Ça faisait un ans et demi qu'il se prenait la tête avec ce pacte, avec ses sentiments et ce désir de le voir mais apparemment le pacte n'existait plus et il n'était même pas au courant. En plus de cela il n'avait pas particulièrement le sentiment que ToshiKiyo ait voulu lui en dire plus sur sa vie personnelle, ni qu'il ait voulu le rencontrer. Il n'en avait jamais fait allusion ni même évoqué le souhait de le voir. Ichigo se sentait de plus en plus en colère et de plus en plus pitoyable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir donné et d'avoir tout partagé avec cet homme et qu'au final il s'était bien fait avoir.

En voyant le regard de Yumichika, Ichigo se sentit obligé de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il le fit alors brièvement et une fois cela fait il se pressa d'envoyer la réponse à ToshiKiyo.

 _ **Je suis bien heureux que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Je dois t'avouer que je suis légèrement surpris de ce que tu me dis... Le pacte n'existe plus ? Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire ? Ni à me le demander d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas franchement chercher à m'en dire plus sur toi... Si tu as une femme, une petite amie, un petit ami, des enfants... Je ne sais rien de ton métier non plus, ni de ta famille d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas mais si tu pensais que ce pacte était rompu tu aurais pu m'en parler, ou me poser de question sur ma vie et pas faire comme si de rien était. Si tu ne veux rien me dire sur toi OK mais dans ce cas là préviens moi, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être le seul qui se préoccupe vraiment de ces choses, et j'ai également l'impression qu'au final tu te fiches pas mal de me connaître. Si je ne suis qu'un passe temps dis le, au moins ça m'évitera de me prendre la tête et je te parlerai plus que comme à un passe temps.**_

 _ **Sur ce on va se coucher, ne te donne pas la peine de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie. À la prochaine.**_

Pestant contre l'homme Ichigo envoya le message éteignit son téléphone complètement et régla son réveil pour 9h30. Il passa par dessus Yumichika qui l'observait toujours et se coucha sous ses couvertures. Après un moment de silence il se retourna vers son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu as raison. Je vais passer à autre chose, et Jaggerjack va m'y aider. Raz le cul d'être prit pour un con.

_ Je vais t'aider t'en fais pas pour ça. Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais que je suis là.

_ Merci Yumi.

_ Bonne nuit... P'tite Fraise.

_ La ferme !

Yumichika et Ichigo rirent doucement puis à 1h30 du matin, l'appartement fut plongé dans le silence total. Les deux étudiants dormaient à poing fermé.

Quand le réveil sonna à 9h30 ce matin là Ichigo frappa dessus violemment. Si il n'aimait pas un moment dans la journée c'était bien le matin. Se faire tirer de son lit par une sonnerie stridente était un supplice et ce matin là particulièrement. Après l'échange de la veille avec ToshiKiyo il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner dormir. Après un certain temps et de nombreux grognement de la part des deux jeunes hommes ils finirent tout de même par se lever et déjeuner. Aucunes discutions n'avaient été échangée, ils étaient bien trop dans le brouillard pour ça. Le silence régna donc dans l'appartement durant une bonne heure, le temps que les deux étudiants se réveillent complètement puis à 10h30 Yumichika annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui afin de se changer et de se préparer pour les cours de l'après midi.

Quand son ami fût parti Ichigo se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre un longue douche bien chaude. Il lava énergiquement ses cheveux roux, puis frotta sa peau avec plus de douceur. L'eau lui permit de se détendre, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être aussi tendu mais il fallait croire que toute les émotions par lesquelles il était passé la veille l'avait rendu nerveux. Une fois totalement rincé et que plus aucunes traces de savon ne subsistaient sur son corps, le jeune homme se permit un moment de réflexion. Un instant qu'il avait repoussé le plus possible, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête trop tôt le matin, et bien qu'il soit 11h Ichigo trouvait qu'il était encore trop tôt. Cependant il ne pouvait plus ignorer cette sourde colère qui prenait lentement possession de son être. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce bordel. Il avait tellement l'impression d'avoir été prit pour un imbécile par cet homme qu'il pensait connaître au moins un minimum mais apparemment ce dernier se foutait royalement de lui et de ses sentiments. Ichigo s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à ToshiKiyo, il avait pu éviter un gros désastre déjà que c'était un gros bordel, il ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

Le jeune homme sorti de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Il enroula ses hanches dans une serviette éponge et sorti de la salle de bain, il se dirigea ensuite v ers sa penderie d'où il sorti un jean moulant noir et un t-shirt également moulant et noir. Il enfila un caleçon puis ses chaussettes et s'habilla enfin. Après cela il retourna dans la salle de bain afin d'essayer de dompter sa chevelure, chose qu'il abandonna bien vite, il avait l'impression d'avoir mi un pétard dans ses cheveux mais de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire. Il reparti alors dans la pièce principale de son studio puis après un long moment d'hésitation et de questionnement intense il prit son téléphone et l'alluma. De toute façon il n'était même pas sûr que ToshiKiyo ait répondu à son dernier message. Il fut cependant surpris de voir qu'il avait effectivement reçu une réponse et que depuis le matin l'homme lui avait envoyé de nombreux messages.

 _J'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander car pour moi c'était évident qu'il n'existait plus, et vu que ça l'était pour moi j'ai pensé que pour toi il en allait de même. Si tu veux tout savoir non je n'ai pas de femme, ni de petite amie et pas non plus de petit ami et non je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je suis seul. Je suis professeur à la faculté depuis hier matin et ma famille est plutôt inintéressante. Je ne posais pas de questions parce que je pensais que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, ce qui est ton choix alors non ce n'était pas par désintérêt pour toi. Je ne me fiche pas de te connaître, et ce que tu dis ne me plais pas du tout, je te porte beaucoup d'attention et je pensais que tu l'avais vu, d'habitude la seule personne à qui je m'intéresse c'est moi, alors non tu n'est pas un passe temps._

 _Je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas très heureux d'apprendre que tu veux agir de la sorte avec moi, c'est une chose que je ne permettrai pas sois en sûr._

 _Ton ami dors chez toi ?_

Tout les autres messages étaient à peu près les mêmes. ToshiKiyo lui demandait s'il allait bien, s'il était énervé contre lui et s'il comptait l'ignorer encore longtemps. Ichigo se sentait un peu perdu. L'homme lui paraissait soudainement un peu différent, comme si il essayait de l'engueuler. Il lui avait montrer qu'il était légèrement égocentrique également, il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on lui tienne tête et Ichigo adorait ça. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il allait lui montrer que ce n'était lui le chef, il allait voir que non Ichigo n'était pas résigné à se laisser faire par lui et que ça lui plaise ou non il allait devoir faire avec. Ça promettait d'être amusant. Ça dernière phrase était par contre un mystère, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de tout façon ? Il était jaloux ? Une question qui allait rester sans réponse.

Ichigo était bien décidé à faire payer à son correspondant son manque de considération envers sa personne, il n'allait pas lui répondre, ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat. ToshiKiyo allait attendre le soir pour avoir une réponse. Et par le soir Ichigo entendait bien sûr tard le soir, de toute façon il terminait les cours à 20h.

Le jeune homme reposa son portable et se dirigea vers son ordinateur, il prépara une page pour les cours de l'après midi puis mit de la musique. Il avait encore du temps avant de partir en cours et donc il se prépara à manger rapidement. Le rouquin sifflotait et bougeait légèrement son corps au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait, son humeur s'était nettement arrangée et il se sentait drôlement bien. Il avait qu'une seule hâte s'était de pouvoir répondre a ToshiKiyo qui continuait à lui envoyer de nombreux sms auxquels il ne répondait pas, tout les message étaient les mêmes, lui demandant s'il lui faisait la tête, Ichigo jubilait, ça l'amusait beaucoup.

À 13h30 le jeune homme était dans le métro afin de se rendre à la fac, de nombreux regard se tournaient vers lui. Il était effectivement vraiment à son avantage dans cette tenue qui mettait son corps en avant, moulant parfaitement ses fesses rebondies et son torse musclé. L'odeur de son parfum prouvait sa masculinité et le contraste de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements noirs sur sa peau blanche le rendait que plus attirant. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait pas, il avait mi son casque afin qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter puis il avait fait comme s'il ne voyait pas le groupe de fille en face de lui qui gloussait et le regardait avec insistance. Dans la deuxième station de métro dans laquelle il passa il fut agréablement surpris de voir monter Madarame et Renji qui le virent également. Les trois étudiants continuèrent le chemin ensemble et en parlant de tout et de rien mais bien vite le sujet de conversation fut ramené à leur préoccupation principale. Les cours.

En effet l'après midi s'annonçait long, ils avaient six heures de cours, trois avec Aizen, cette perspective ne les réjouissait pas tellement même si Ichigo pouvait toujours se rincer l'oeil, Aizen Sosuke était définitivement un canon. Puis ensuite trois heures avec Kuchiki Byakuya, bien aimé « nii-sama » de Rukia et ils avaient vraiment hâte de le voir à l'oeuvre, il était vraiment sex lui aussi. Mais malgré ça l'après midi allait être rude, ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'endurer tout ça mais ils s'estimaient tout de même heureux de ne pas avoir de Travaux Dirigé pour le moment, s'ils avaient dû en plus avoir cours le matin ils n'auraient pas tenu. Madarame s'exclama qu'il avait tout de même emmené de la nourriture et Renji répliqua que lui également ils avaient pensé avant tout à leurs estomacs.

Une fois sorti du métro les trois amis prirent la direction de la faculté et quand ils furent arrivé ils purent voir que les autres les attendaient déjà. Rukia était avec Yumichika et ils parlaient joyeusement. De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir Yumichika était en train d'embêter la jeune fille car celle-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge et quand elle aperçu Renji la rougeur de son visage s'intensifia laissant deviner le sujet de la conversation à tout le monde. Une fois à leur hauteur tout le monde se salua mais personne ne fit de remarque à Rukia. Les étudiants prirent la direction de l'amphithéâtre où avait lieu les trois prochaines heures de cours puis s'installèrent. Bon nombre d'étudiant étaient déjà présent et peu de temps après l'amphithéâtre était complet. Les discutions allaient bon train, le brouhaha que cela créait était légèrement étourdissant et tout le monde était pratiquement obligé de crier pour se faire entendre.

_ Alors Ichi ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de ToshiKiyo ?

Le rouquin adressa un grand sourire à son ami et lui tendit son téléphone afin qu'il voit de lui-même les messages que son correspondant lui envoyait.

_ Dis Ichigo... Un jour vous allez vous rencontrer ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Renji qui le regardait avec sérieux.

_ Non je pense pas. J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui demander parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire envoyer chier.

_ Mais t'as envie de le rencontrer ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il en a envie l'ananas !

Le dit Ananas envoya un regard noir à Yumichika et une petite gueguerre commença entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ichigo quant à lui était reconnaissant que son ami ait intervenu, ça lui évitait de répondre aux questions de son ami au cheveux rouges. Cependant leur conversation fut vite coupée par l'arrivé du professeur Aizen qui jeta un regard à son auditoire. Le silence fut immédiat et le cours ne tarda pas à commencer.

Durant trois heures les esprits chauffèrent, le professeur Aizen dictait son cours avec passion et entrain mais il était également extrêmement rapide et personne n'osait lever les yeux de leurs écrans de peur de louper une phrase ou un chapitre. Il fit deux pauses de dix minutes afin de laisser reposer les cellules grises qu'il avait qualifié de « insignifiantes cellules grises d'étudiants incompétents ». Oui Aizen était comme ça, il aimait son travail mais il ne pouvait envisager que de simples étudiants puissent un jour avoir l'intelligence nécessaire afin de pouvoir suivre son cours correctement. Il était hautin et orgueilleux. C'était un avocat très réputé en ville et dans ses alentours et comme il l'avait lui-même dit, donner des cours à la faculté de droit était un supplément et ils, les étudiants, devaient se sentir heureux et chanceux de l'avoir comme prof, il avait prit sur son temps pour venir leur inculquer quelques notions qu'ils allaient forcément oublier alors la moindre des choses c'était d'être reconnaissant.

Oui un homme fort sympathique effectivement. Les étudiants ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment mais il était tellement passionné qu'il rendait son cours passionnant et vivant. Alors même s'il n'était qu'un enfoiré selon certain, tout le monde venait dans ses cours avec un certain enthousiasme. Et si ce n'était pas pour les cours c'était pour le prof lui-même, il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière avec une simple mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur le front, un regard brun et droit avec une lueur de malice, un nez droit et une bouche pleine, un corps absolument craquant. La chose qu'avait immédiatement remarqué Ichigo quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois c'était ses mains, il avait de grandes et belles mains et ce qu'il avait imaginé par la suite l'avait fait rougir et légèrement durcir par la suite.

Quand l'homme annonça la fin du cours un soupire de soulagement collectif gagna tout le monde et tous se précipitèrent à l'extérieur afin de fumer un cigarette bien méritée. Les étudiants restant discutèrent légèrement tout en restant à leur place, les trois prochaines heures se passaient également dans cet amphithéâtre, il était donc inutile pour eux de bouger. Ichigo et ses amis faisaient parti de ces étudiants et donc ils discutaient tous avec entrain. Renji et Yumichika avaient reprit leur dispute sous les yeux de Rukia qui les regardait avec dédain. De vrais gamins.

_ Ichigo ! Demain on a pas cours ça te dit d'aller au dojo ?

Le jeune homme adressa un large sourire à Madarame.

_ Carrément oui ! J'ai besoin de me défouler et quoi de mieux que de te taper dessus !

_ Fais pas trop le malin Ichi !

Les discutions continuaient pendant que les étudiants regagnaient peu à peu leur place remplissant l'amphithéâtre de plus en plus.

À 17h Kuchiki Byakuya entra dans l'amphithéâtre et un lourd silence s'imposa. Tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité, même Rukia paraissait captivé par son frère. Il avait un regard froid, pas du tout sympathique, il regardait tout les étudiants avec dédain comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui. Son costume noir lui allait divinement bien, sa taille était parfaitement ajustée à son corps et Ichigo était sûr que c'était du sur mesure, on pouvait deviner un corps élancé et parfaitement entretenu avec des muscles parfaits, un torse qui paraissait musclé comme il fallait en dessous de sa chemise blanche mettant la blancheur de sa peau encore plus en valeur. Ses beaux yeux cobalts se posèrent un instant sur Rukia qui baissa automatiquement les yeux, les fines lèvres de l'homme tiquèrent imperceptiblement, puis l'homme reprit son inspection des étudiants. Tout le monde était passé au crible, personne n'osait bouger ne serai-ce qu'un cil. Ça ne faisait aucun doute cet homme était imposant. Imposant de par son charme incontestable qui laissait tout le monde sans voix et également par son assurance et son regard froid qui déconseillait à tout le monde de venir chercher les histoires.

Kuchiki s'installa au bureau, face au micro, en silence puis après un instant où il déposa ses affaires devant lui, il prit enfin la parole.

_ Bonjour à tous. Je suis Kuchiki Byakuya, Juge au TGI de Karakura(1) et maintenant maître de conférence dans l'université de droit de Karakura. Je vais vous enseigner le droit des affaires durant les deux semestres dans le but que vous puissiez réussir votre troisième année avec le moins de difficultés possible. Cependant il en va de votre responsabilité de réussir. Je vous donne les clés et vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Ma matière est une matière à TD, le travail à fournir est donc régulier, j'ai laissé un nombre de règles précises à mes chargés de TD qui vous les donneront en temps voulu. D'autres précisions, en ce qui concerne l'examen, ce sera une dissertation j'attends donc de vous de la rigueur et de la précision, le travail bâclé n'est pas toléré ni tolérable, vous êtes en droit, si vous ne voulez pas travailler il fallait partir dans une autre filière. Bien maintenant encore une chose, je veux et j'exige le silence dans mon cours, je ne veux pas avoir à faire la police, vous n'êtes pas des gamins. Si je dois vous reprendre trop souvent vous serez exclus de se cours, à vous de vous débrouiller pour rattraper.

Une fois son charmant discours fini l'homme prit tout de même le temps de présenter sa matière et commença son cours. Il était indéniable qu'il savait capter un auditoire, le cours était intense mais intéressant aux yeux de tous. Chaque point de cours était suivit d'explications puis d'un exemple afin de permettre une bonne compréhension. Cependant, il semblait que les étudiants de troisième année n'avaient pas vraiment prit au sérieux les avertissements de Kuchiki puisque de nombreux bavardage étaient présent entre chaque explications.

Ichigo pouvait voir du coin de l'oeil Rukia commencer à gigoter sur son siège puis à se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

_ Rukia ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Ichigo ne...

_ Tu es toute pâle.

_ Dites le moi si je vous dérange jeune homme.

Ichigo se figea instantanément. Il reporta lentement son attention sur l'homme qui le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de froideur qui procura des frissons à Ichigo. Rukia quant à elle était blanche comme neige et n'osait pas relever la tête en direction de son frère.

_ Quel est votre nom ?

_ Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ M. Kurosaki, mon cours ne vous intéresse t-il donc pas ?

Ichigo le regardait avec de grands yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

_ J'attends M. Kurosaki.

_ Euh... Si, si ça m'intéresse !

_ Bien, alors à part si vous vous pensez plus intelligent que la moyenne, je vous suggère d'écouter mon cours et également de laisser vos camarades écouter. C'est clair ?

_ Ou...Oui.

_ Bien ! Moi qui pensais qu'avec le regard perdu que vous me lanciez il n'y avait rien dans votre tête, je me suis peut être trompé... Ce qui m'étonnerai fortement, j'ai rarement tort.

_...

_ Bien si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter je vais reprendre.

OK, il détestait ce mec. Il venait de lui faire subir une humiliation totale devant 400 personnes, tout ça avec un calme olympien et une froideur à faire peur à Voldemort lui-même.

Le peu de temps qu'il restait avant la première pause se passa dans un silence de mort, personne n'osait parler, Ichigo avait dû servir d'exemple pour tout le monde. Quand Kuchiki annonça la pause tout le monde se précipita dehors afin d'échapper à l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée dans l'amphithéâtre. Ichigo et ses amis restèrent assis à leur place, Rukia se faisant le plus petite possible et Ichigo boudant comme un enfant. Il fulminait comme jamais, il avait prit pour tout le monde, et maintenant il s'était mit à dos Kuchiki. SPLENDIDE !

_ Rukia je hais ton frère.

La jeune fille leva un visage rouge de colère vers Ichigo.

_ J'étais en train de te prévenir de te taire !

_ Tu l'as pas fais !

_ Si mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir tu m'as coupé la parole !

_ Ben tiens ! Chez les Kuchiki c'est toujours de ma faute apparemment !

_ Dites Kurosaki, m'avez vous prit pour quelqu'un de mal entendant ?

Oh merde... Voilà que ça recommençait...

_ Non...

_ J'ai eu peur qu'en plus de manquer d'intelligence, vous étiez stupide.

Il allait lui démonter sa belle gueule à ce gros connard.

_ Vous êtes un peu injuste.

_ Ichigo tais toi !

Cependant le jeune homme ignora totalement son amie qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliant.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous m'avez bien compris.

Tout les étudiants de l'amphithéâtre regardaient les deux hommes tour à tour, se demandant jusqu'à où cela allait aller.

_ Soyez plus clair Kurosaki.

_ Vous vous en êtes prit à moi sans raison. Je n'étais pas celui qui bavardait le plus, je m'inquiétait Rukia n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Tout le monde parlait mais vous vous en êtes pris à moi. Et au lieu de me dire de me taire, vous vous êtes montré odieux.

_ La prochaine fois occupez vous de votre écran au lieu de vous inquiéter pour Mademoiselle Kuchiki. Vous bavardiez vous aussi et donc vous perturbiez mon cours, si mes remarques ne vous plaisent pas la porte est grande ouverte rien ne vous retient. Maintenant le cours reprend.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre et la voix de Kuchiki reprit la où le cours s'était arrêté. Ichigo fulminait toujours mais n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et reprit donc ses notes. Il était hors de lui et il voyait bien que Kuchiki l'était également, cela lui fit du bien de savoir qu'il avait réussi à toucher le froid professeur. Il espérait juste que Rukia n'allait pas trop lui en vouloir. Ses amis le regardait tous du coin de l'oeil et il pouvait voir le sourire énigmatique de Yumichika, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que son ami allait lui dire.

Durant les deux dernières heures de cours le silence régna et plus personne ne broncha. Ichigo s'était muré dans un silence de plomb et ne parlait à plus personne même pendant la pause et Rukia lui faisait la tête. Quand le cours prit fin Ichigo fut convoqué par Kuchiki à son bureau et se dernier dû dire au revoir à ses amis et attendre que tout le monde sorte avant de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec l'homme.

De près il était encore plus beau que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Kuchiki avait des trait fin, un visage noble, à vrai dire la noblesse sortait de tout ses pores et la prestance qui émanait de lui était écrasante. Cependant Ichigo ne fit pas attention à son malaise et s'approcha du bureau.

_ M. Kurosaki je ne tolère pas le ton sur lequel vous m'avez répondu, si cela se reproduit je serai obliger d'en informer l'administration. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et sorti presque en courant de la fac. Il se rua dans le métro et une fois chez lui il se permit de respirer un peu. Cet homme le faisait se sentir fébrile, autant que Jaggerjack. C'était un putain d'enfoiré mais un enfoiré qui ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent. Il l'attirait beaucoup même.

Ichigo faisait les cents pas dans son appartement en réfléchissant à ses deux nouveaux professeurs et à dans la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait, quand son téléphone vibra une fois de plus. ToshiKiyo lui demandait une fois de plus si tout allait bien, il s'inquiétait énormément pour lui apparemment.

 _ **Je crois que je viens de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité ToshiKiyo. En plus d'être égocentrique tu es un stalker. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur... Je dois me sentir flatter que je suis la deuxième personne à qui tu t'intéresses après toi ? Je me demande bien ce que tu peux faire pour m'empêcher d'agir de cette façon.**_

 _ **Oui Yumi a dormi dans mon lit, je n'allais pas le faire repartir comme ça en pleine nuit. Pourquoi tu demande ça d'ailleurs ?**_

Le jeune homme fut assez fier de son message et l'envoya aussi tôt. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche bien chaude afin de le détendre complètement. Il se déshabilla donc et entra dans la cabine de douche où il alluma l'eau chaude. Une fois l'eau coulant sur son corps il ferma les yeux. Il repensa tout d'abord à ToshiKiyo et à ses messages toute la journée, cela le fit sourire, il était content de lui, il allait le faire ramper à ses pieds. Puis sa tête se tourna vers Kuchiki Byakuya, cet enfoiré de merde. Il était juste tellement hautin et arrogant qu'Ichigo avait envie de le frapper. Cependant il repensa à ses yeux sombres, son corps parfait, il avait lui aussi de belles mains et Ichigo se senti durcir en l'imaginant en train de les enrouler autour de sa hampe durcie. Les joues du rouquin se colorèrent de rouge et il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux toujours fermés, il imaginait Kuchiki le caressant puis Jaggerjack arriva à son tour dans ses pensées et il revoyait son regard allumeur et sa bouche pulpeuse se joignant aux mains de Byakuya.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux brusquement, il baissa la tête et regarda son sexe douloureusement tendu. Se résignant, il posa sa main dessus.

Fin du chapitre 2 !

J'ai mi longtemps mais j'y suis arrivée ! Héhé !

Continuez à me donner vos avis !

(1)Je ne connais pas le droit japonnais alors je sais pas si il y a des TGI la bas mais je pense pas ^^ TGI : Tribunal de Grande Instance !

Dites mois si vous voulez que je détailles la petite « séance de masturbation sous la douche » d'Ichigo ou si je la passe !

À bientôt pour la suite !

AndZero


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien :)

Je tenais à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster de chapitre, le mariage de ma maman était un événement qui m'a prit beaucoup de mon temps !

Cependant voici la suite des aventures de notre cher et tendre Ichigo !

J'attends vos review, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup pour le chapitre 2 T.T

 **Réponse au 3 review :**

 **DidiineOokami :** Oui Ichigo est un martyr mais il aime ça haha ! Moi à la place d'Ichi je resterai à la fac tout le temps même quand j'ai pas cours juste pour pouvoir voir les profs ! Bya, Urahara, Aizen, Grimmjow, Shinji ! OMG que des bombes ! Noooooon Toshiro est trop jeune bien que absolument sex de mon points de vue ^^Oui Ichi n'est pas au bout de ses surprises héhé … Merci de me liiiiire !

 **NaoAmatsuki blak :** Ah ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère te donner le sourire avec ce chapitre également:) J'aime totalement ce couple aussi ! Mais peut être y aura t-il des surprise… ? Bya je me prosterne devant lui *^* Haha merci à toi ! À bientôt :)

 **Noah :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

RDV en bas de page !

Bonne lecture les chatons:)

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 3 :**

La semence du jeune homme s'écoulait lentement dans le siphon de la douche. Le rouquin avait les joues rougies et ses yeux étaient entrouvert. Le souffle toujours saccadé dû à son précédent orgasme, Ichigo savonna lentement ses mains faisant disparaître ainsi les dernières traces de sperme.

Il était dans un état second, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de partenaire et un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu recourt à ce genre de pratique également. Il devait donc bien avouer qu'il était venu assez rapidement en imaginant Kuchiki Byakuya et Jaggerjack Grimmjow s'occuper de lui de la plus délicieuse manière qui soit. Ichigo se rendit également compte que le sexe lui manquait, le contact physique avec un autre homme lui manquait affreusement même.

Ichigo lâcha un soupire déchirant et sorti de la douche. Il s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge et sécha lentement son corps. Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait comme un dingue même, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ses réactions. Il avait déjà trouvé des professeurs canons, Aizen en était l'exemple parfait, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait fantasmé sur eux au point de se masturber. Ils étaient tous deux indéniablement beaux et attirants, ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de charme et beaucoup d'assurance, l'un d'eux était vraiment provocateur et l'autre froid et hautin mais chacun d'eux le faisait se sentir fébrile. Ichigo devait cependant se ressaisir, il s'agissait tout de même de professeur et il ne voulait pas mettre en péril ses études pour une simple question d'hormones ! En plus de ça bien qu'il sache que Jaggerjack le regardait comme s'il y avait écrit « baises moi » sur son front, Kuchiki Byakuya le détestait clairement et donc l'attirance qu'il ressentait à son égard était totalement inconvenante. Ichigo était donc dans la merde, dans la merde parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlevé les images des deux hommes de sa tête et en plus de ça venait s'ajouter ToshiKiyo pour qui il avait des sentiments forts.

Une fois sorti de la salle de bain le rouquin, toujours préoccupé, se dirigea vers son petit frigo d'où il sorti une canette de coca ainsi que de quoi manger. Il était 22h et il n'avait aucunement sommeil, en plus de se prendre la tête pour les trois hommes, il se faisait également du souci pour Rukia. La jeune femme était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, ils étaient proche et il la considérait comme ça sœur. Il l'avait toujours apprécié et ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre quand ça n'allait pas dans leurs vies. Ichigo savait qu'elle avait des problèmes familiaux. Ses parents étaient mort alors qu'elle était encore qu'une jeune enfant, la laissant à la charge de son grand frère, et bien qu'elle ait toujours refusé de lui en parler, ne voulant pas l'accabler avec ses problèmes, il comprenait pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans sa famille. Son frère était un réel emmerdeur, et s'il se comportait avec elle de la même façon qu'il se comportait avec ses étudiants, Ichigo aurait proposé bien volontiers à la jeune femme de venir vivre avec lui.

Le jeune homme se sentait mal de s'être emporté contre son amie suite à son altercation avec Kuchiki Byakuya et le fait de savoir qu'il était en froid avec sa meilleure amie le faisait se sentir mal.

En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva devant son téléphone portable et, ne prêtant aucune attention au message que lui avait envoyé ToshiKiyo alors qu'il était encore sous la douche, il composa le numéro de téléphone de sa meilleure amie.

_ Moshi... Moshi ?

Ichigo paniqua légèrement quand il entendit son amie renifler en lui répondant, elle pleurait.

_ Rukia ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Ichi... Ichigo ?

_ Oui c'est moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Pas vraiment... Je...

_ C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

_...

L'absence de réponse de la jeune femme fit grandir encore un peu la culpabilité que le rouquin ressentait, c'était de sa faute si elle n'allait pas bien. Cela lui fit mal.

_ Ichigo... c'est pas toi... En rentrant mon frère était de mauvaise humeur... On s'est disputé... Et je suis partie.

_ Quoi ? Où es-tu ?

_ En ville...

_ Rukia viens chez moi tout de suite ! Ne restes pas dehors toute seule comme ça !

_ Ichi je...

_ Non tu discutes pas ! Tu viens sinon j'appelle Renji !

À peine eut-il évoqué le prénom de son meilleur ami qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné. Rukia ne voulait pas mettre en colère Renji, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle pour ça.

_ C'est bon j'arrive dans 15 minutes...

_ Je t'attends.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Ichigo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il soupira une fois de plus. Son insolence avait mit la pagaille dans la vie de Rukia et il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû s'en douter quand il avait vu Byakuya qu'il ne fallait pas le défier, mais il s'était encore une fois laissé emporter et sa meilleure amie en avait payé les frais. Il se sentait tellement stupide de s'être laissé aller à sa colère, il aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

Toujours assis sur sa chaise Ichigo jeta cette fois-ci un coup d'œil au message de ToshiKiyo, il avait attendu trente minutes avant de le lire et il se dit que c'était assez, il voulait voir ce que lui avait répondu l'homme.

 _Je ne suis pas un stalker Yasu, je n'apprécie juste pas le fait d'être ignoré comme tu le fais. En ce qui concerne le fait d'être égocentrique je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Je le suis, j'ai été élevé comme ça. Oui tu devrais te sentir flatter, seule une autre personne que toi est la cible de mon intérêt en plus de moi alors oui, sois en fier. Je veux juste continuer à te parler comme avant, sans que cette pseudo dispute n'ait existé. L'accord que nous avions passé n'existe plus, maintenant tu le sais alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu sembles m'en vouloir._

 _Dans ton lit ? Est-ce ton petit ami ? Vous semblez proche. Je veux juste savoir c'est tout, je veux juste être sûr que personne d'autre accapare ton attention. Je veux être le seul à qui tu parles le soir, je suis ton ami et je pense avoir le droit à un peu de considération._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient agrandis, il n'en revenait pas ! Il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou bien si il devait être énervé de l'attitude de son correspondant. Il n'avait jamais vu ce comportement depuis le début où ils avaient commencé à se parler. Il découvrait le vrai visage de son vis à vis et il devait avouer qu'il lui plaisait. Il semblait sûr de lui et de sa place dans le monde, il n'aimait pas être ignoré et semblait être habitué à être le centre de l'attention. Ichigo eut un large sourire, l'homme semblait être jaloux de l'attention qu'il portait à Yumichika et il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. Il répondit au message de ToshiKiyo avec beaucoup d'amusement, Ichigo allait se faire un malin plaisir de faire sortir ToshiKiyo de ses gongs.

 _ **Pas un stalker ? J'ai dû recevoir une vingtaine de message de ta part aujourd'hui ! Tu n'aimes pas être ignoré et je n'aime pas être prit pour un idiot. Je ne vais pas faire comme si cette pseudo dispute n'avait pas existé puisqu'elle m'a permit de savoir que depuis bientôt 2ans je me prends la tête pour rien, je ne t'en veux pas j'ai juste décidé d'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour des choses que tu ne sembles pas avoir pris en compte. Donc à partir de maintenant je vais faire comme bon me semble, si cela ne te plais pas tant pis, tu ne t'ai jamais préoccupé de savoir si je voulais toujours tenir compte de cet accord alors je vais pas tenir compte de tes envie. Et si tu te poses la question, oui je vais tout faire pour t'embêter et me venger, c'est de bonne guerre ni voit rien de méchant surtout, tu es toujours mon ToshiKiyo après tout.**_

 _ **Une autre personne que moi ? Dois-je en conclure que tu m'as mentit quand tu m'as dis ne pas avoir de femme ?**_

 _ **En se qui concerne Yumi, non ce n'est pas mon petit ami, bien que nous aillons une relation qui puisse paraître ambiguë aux yeux de certains, nous sommes simplement meilleurs amis. Par contre je ne vais pas te cacher que même si je n'ai pas de petit ami attitré, il se peut que le soir, et même toute la journée, mon regard et mes conversations ne te soient pas tous destiné. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai cette année de très charmants professeurs.**_

Ichigo envoya son message, il était très fier de lui et il voulait absolument faire enrager ToshiKiyo. Il avait un esprit de contradiction et une volonté de faire chier les gens assez élevée il devait bien l'avouer.

Quelques secondes plus tard son interphone sonna et Ichigo alla ouvrir. Il attendit à côté de la porte que son amie frappe puis quand se fut chose faite il la laissa entrer. Après seulement une minute la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort que possible. Le rouquin lui rendit son étreinte, ses mains étaient dans son dos et il pouvait sentir dans son cou les larmes de sa meilleure amie. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle et la laissa pleurer dans ses bras. Au bout d'un certain temps à resté ainsi la jeune femme finit par se calmer et se sépara d'Ichigo qui lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

Il lui proposa à boire ainsi qu'à manger et Rukia accepta avec plaisir, il était 23h30 et elle n'avait toujours rien mangé. Après avoir avalé un rapide sandwich préparé par Ichigo, la jeune femme emprunta la salle de bain du rouquin ainsi qu'un de ses t-shirt en guise de pyjama. En attendant que son amie prenne sa douche, le jeune homme prit une nouvelle fois son téléphone, il avait reçu un autre message de ToshiKiyo et il avait hâte de savoir la réponse de ce dernier.

 _Très bien Yasu jouons ! Tu as décidé de m'embêter et de te venger soit, fais donc, je ne me priverais pas pour en faire de même de mon côté. Je t'avoue que bien que très peu intéressé par ce genre de jeu d'habitude, je vais me faire un plaisir de rentrer dans ton jeu. J'espère juste pour toi que tu ne le regretteras pas une fois venu. J'ose tout de même espérer que tu répondras plus souvent à mes messages, je n'ai guère de patience et je t'avouerai que d'attendre tes réponses aujourd'hui m'a rendu dingue._

 _Non je ne t'ai pas menti, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, ni homme, ni femme. Une personne compte pour moi comme personne mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu ne saura rien de plus sur elle, je n'aime pas me venter, et cette personne est vraiment une raison de se venter._

 _Je dois t'avouer de ne pas du tout apprécier ce que tu viens de dire, j'exige que tu me consacres tout ton temps. Tes professeurs ? Tu serais capable de t'intéresser à un de tes professeurs ? As-tu déjà couché avec un de tes enseignants ?_

Le rouquin avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de sourire, il appréciait vraiment la tournure de ces conversations, il avait l'impression d'avancer dans leur relation amical vers quelque chose d'un peu plus... il ne savait pas comment le définir mais ça lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup. Et puis Ichigo avait comme qui dirait l'impression que ToshiKiyo était jaloux et ça, c'était assez grisant. Il décida de répondre sur le champ à son correspondant, il ne voulait pas non plus trop jouer avec le feu et puis il se doutait bien que quand Rukia allait sortir de la salle de bain il ne pourrai pas répondre instantanément à ToshiKiyo.

 _ **Je crois que j'ai hâte de voir ça, cette nouvelle facette de ta personnalité est plaisante, vraiment plaisante. Nous allons bien nous amuser...Je ne regretterais rien rassures toi. Dingue ? Intéressant... Je vais tester ta patience plus souvent alors ! Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que mes réponses vont être espacées ce soir, une amie ne se sent pas très bien et elle est chez moi, je te répondrai quand j'en aurai la possibilité !**_

 _ **Cette personne doit donc valoir la peine d'être connu. Est-ce une personne de ta famille ?**_

 _ **Serais-tu jaloux ToshiKiyo ? Je crois que ça me plais... je pense que j'en serai capable effectivement ! Après tout il ne me reste qu'un an alors pourquoi ne pas m'amuser ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec un prof, mais l'expérience me tente assez je dois bien l'avouer.**_

Ichigo envoya son message, il avait joué franc jeu mais il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de savoir comment allait le prendre son correspondant. Si cela ne lui plaisait pas, ou s'il n'était pas intéressé par la gente masculine il le ferait savoir. Il avait également mentit sur certain point et notamment en ce qui concernait sa capacité à avoir une relation avec un de ses professeurs mais il voulait jouer la provocation jusqu'au bout.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une Rukia au cheveux humides et dont le t-shirt d'Ichigo lui faisait une robe. Le jeune eut un regard moqueur et la jeune femme lui envoya une serviette humide dans la figure le faisant éclater de rire. Cela eut pour effet de redonner un temps soit peu le sourire à Rukia qui vint s'installer dans le lit au côté d'Ichigo qui était déjà sous la couette.

_ Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ichigo avait le regard braqué dans les yeux de Rukia et il attendait la réponse de la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à arriver malgré une légère hésitation.

_ Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, nii-sama était déjà là et il avait l'air en colère. C'est pas que à cause de toi, il est d'une humeur exécrable depuis quelques jours et tu as du être la goûte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase...

_ Je m'excuse... je me sens nul de mettre emporté de cette façon... c'était pas de ta faute... j'aurai dû me taire au lieu de parler alors que je voyais bien qu'il commençait à avoir les nerfs...

_ ça aurait rien changé... toi ou un autre, j'aurai quand même morflé en rentrant. Quand je suis arrivée vers lui il m'a lancé un regard froid et m'a dit de ne plus te fréquenter, que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je me suis énervée et je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait toujours courir, t'es mon meilleur ami et ça changera jamais. Il m'a dit que je le décevais, que j'étais la honte de la famille, alors je suis partie...

_ Je suis tellement désolé... Par ma faute tu es en froid avec ton frère...

_ ça va lui passer... Il faut juste qu'il se détende... Je sais pas ce qu'il a depuis hier c'est encore pire que d'habitude... Je suppose que c'est le stresse de son nouveau poste à la fac.

_ Probablement... En tout cas il me déteste déjà !

_ Ne le prends pas personnellement... Il lui fallait une personne pour prendre à la place de tout le monde et ça a été toi... la prochaine fois laisse couler et ne lui réponds pas sinon ça va être encore pire...

_ Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne veux pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis !

Rukia lui adressa un petit sourire et s'apprêta à lui répondre quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna les faisant tout deux sursauter. Rukia se leva donc afin de répondre et quand Ichigo vit son visage il pu tout de suite deviner de qui il s'agissait. Cependant la jeune fille alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et le rouquin ne pu entendre la conversation qu'il devinait mouvementée.

En effet l'air grave sur le visage de Rukia ne le trompa pas et il se doutait bien que le frère de son amie était à l'origine de cet appel. Et puis de toutes façons qui d'autre aurait pu l'appeler à minuit passé ? Le rouquin se saisit lui aussi de son téléphone afin de vérifier ses messages, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son amie et il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, de plus il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce que ToshiKiyo lui avait répondu.

 _Je crois que nos conversations prennent une tournure tout à fait plaisante effectivement ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mes réponses vont également mettre du temps à arriver, j'ai des cours à préparer et je dois t'avouer que je ne passe pas une super soirée, j'ai un grand besoin de me défouler, je pense m'entraîner alors je vais donc mettre du temps à te répondre._

 _Je ne dirais rien sur cette personne, je regrette mais je préfère garder cela secret, ne m'en veux pas, je n'aime juste pas que les gens en sache trop sur elle._

 _Jaloux ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai... après tout c'est à moi que tu parles jour et nuit depuis maintenant 2 ans ! T'amuser oui, mais avec un professeur ? Vraiment ? Ne peux-tu pas attendre la fin de tes études pour te lancer dans ce genre de relation ?_

Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin, en effet ToshiKiyo et lui semblaient avancer sur une relation ambiguë mais il ne préférait tout de même pas trop s'avancer de peur d'être blessé. Cependant il devait bien avouer que cela lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il avait, malgré que son correspondant dise le contraire, la forte impression qu'il était jaloux et cela le ravi encore d'avantage, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur la situation et il se sentait bien plus léger.

Le jeune homme prit la décision de répondre à son correspondant, il devait se coucher tôt car le lendemain il allait au dojo et de plus Rukia était toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain et Ichigo sentait qu'il allait parler avec elle encore un moment.

 _ **J'ai également hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves dans ce cas ! T'entraîner ? T'entraîner à quoi ? Oh ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'attends ta réponse que je lirai demain matin en me levant ! Je suis épuisé et je dois t'avouer avoir passé une fin d'après midi plutôt désagréable !**_

 _ **Je respecte ton choix de ne pas parler de cette personne mais je vais finir par en être jaloux...**_

 _ **Au risque de te décevoir mon cher ToshiKiyo je parle à un bon nombre de personne autre que toi depuis 2 ans ! La nuit comme le jour je fais plus que parler parfois... Pourquoi pas avec un professeur ? Après tout si je reste discret rien ne risque d'arriver ! Je me fais de plus en plus la réflexion que tu es jaloux et ça me plais beaucoup à vrai dire !**_

Ichigo envoya son message et éteignit son téléphone afin de ne plus être tenté par une potentielle réponse.

Au même moment Rukia sortie de la salle de bain et le rouquin pu observer ses yeux légèrement rougis par les pleures cependant elle arborait un jolie sourire timide et Ichigo se dit que si Renji avait été là à ce moment il lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus. Il rigola doucement ce qui fit lever un sourcil à la jeune fille.

_ J'étais en train de me dire que si Renji était là il t'aurait sans doute sauté dessus haha !

Rukia fronça les sourcils cette fois et ses joues se colorèrent de rose.

_ Arrêtes de rire baka !

Ichigo se redécala laissant ainsi de la place à son amie puis une fois que celle-ci se fut installé il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

_ Alors ?

_ Nii-sama s'inquiétait, il voulait que je rentre immédiatement mais je lui ai dis non, que j'étais une grande fille. Il a voulu savoir où j'étais et quand je lui ai dis il a été encore plus énervé... sauf que je lui ai répondu que je n'allais pas arrêter de te voir pour lui faire plaisir, que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que toi contrairement à lui tu as toujours été là pour moi... Et je lui ai dis que tu avais eu raison, il a été odieux avec toi alors que tu ne le méritait pas. Au final il a eu l'air de s'en vouloir et il m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais.

_ Il s'est excusé ?

_ n'abusons pas ! Le jour où nii-sama s'excuse je me teins en blonde !

Ichigo lui adressa un grand sourire et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans parler, ils étaient bien et Ichigo eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps réellement ensemble, ça lui faisait le plus grand bien de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

_ Bon sinon t'en es où avec notre bel Apollon l'Ananas ?

Pour toute réponse Rukia lui administra une tape sur la tête qui fit beaucoup rire Ichigo. La jeune femme avait les joues rouge d'embarras mais Ichigo attendait sa réponse avec impatiente.

_ J'en suis à rien parce qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre Renji et moi ! Toi et Yumi vous vous faites des films c'est tout !

_ La bonne blague ! Tu le regardes avec des yeux de merlan frit et lui te regardes comme si tu étais la plus belle chose sur Terre !

_ Dis pas de bêtise, on est juste ami, il ne me regarde pas comme tu sembles le penser. Je suis pas spécialement jolie, je suis petite et bien trop timide, alors que Renji est beau comme un dieu, grand, fort et avec la sympathie comme deuxième mode de vie...

_ Ma petite Rukia, tu es belle, tu es même très belle et si je n'étais pas gay on serait déjà en train de faire des bébés à l'heure qu'il est, et crois moi Renji te ferait bien des bébé lui aussi ! Tu l'aimes et lui aussi et vous êtes tous les deux aveugles !

_ Tu m'énerves... Je vais dormir bonne nuit !

Ichigo rigolait dans le dos de sa meilleure amie qui s'était retournée et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il lâcha un profond soupire et attendit que Rukia se retourne vers lui une nouvelle fois.

Quand la jeune femme lui fit de nouveau face il lui adressa un grand sourire.

_ Dis Rukia, ton frère il est célibataire ?

Rukia ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Ichigo avec surprise, celui-ci agissait comme si de rien était mais il avait un petit sourire en coin qui ne trompait personne.

_ Laisses mon frère tranquille !

_ Mais il est super canon !

_ Et il est hétéro ! Il a eu une femme !

_ Ils ont divorcé ?

La jeune femme eut un regard triste puis continua.

_ Non elle est décédée dans un accident de voiture i ans. Nii-sama ne s'en est jamais remit...Il reste seul depuis.

_ Je suis désolé...

_ c'est rien... Tu pouvais pas le savoir de toutes façons.

Ichigo ferma la bouche quelques minutes, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Kuchiki Byakuya était seul depuis maintenant quatre ans car il avait perdu sa femme dans un accident de voiture, cela expliqué peut être sa frustration et la grande tristesse qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand il l'avait réprimandé à la fin des cours.

_ En tout cas il est vraiment beau... c'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas remit avec quelqu'un.

_ C'est vrai il est beau nii-sama... Ma famille impose beaucoup de règles quand il s'agit du mariage, il faut que la personne soit de bonne famille, mais nii-sama avait déjà imposé Hisana-sama, il était fou amoureux d'elle et quand elle est morte il n'a pas chercher à la remplacer, en plus je pense qu'il doit se dire avoir assez brisé les règles pour le faire encore une fois, alors il attend qu'on choisisse pour lui...

_ C'est triste ça... il est tellement beau, il pourrait avoir qui il veut...

_ Oui...

_ Quand on te voit toi on a pas l'impression que tu viens d'une famille noble, tu es très simple, tu n'es pas hautaine ni rien... Par contre ton frère sue la noblesse par tous les pores de son corps !

_ Bon ça va hein ! C'est pas non plus un monstre !

_ Oh non ! Ça le rend vraiment trop sexy !

_ Bon arrêtes de baver sur nii-sama maintenant...

La jeune femme lui adressa cependant un beau sourire, elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'Ichigo disait à propos de son frère.

Après cette conversation, les deux amis décidèrent qu'il était temps de dormir, il était près d'1heure du matin et ils étaient tout les deux épuisés. En quelques secondes les deux jeunes gens dormaient profondément, Rukia avait la tête posé sur l'épaule d'Ichigo qui avait lui posé sa tête sur celle de son amie.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Le lendemain à 9 heures les deux amies se réveillèrent lentement, ils n'avaient pas cours mais avait tout de même du travail, ils devaient tout deux recopier les cours de veille afin de ne pas prendre de retard dans leurs révisions.

Après un rapide petit déjeuné Rukia décida de rentrer chez elle afin de travailler et de finir de rassurer son frère qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des sms afin de s'assurer que tout se passait bien, Kuchiki Byakuya était donc un frère poule... Intéressant...

Au moment de partir Ichigo lui plaqua un bisous sonore sur la joue ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

_ Passe le bonjour à ton frère sexy !

_ Ouais, ouais j'y penserai...

Après un dernier signe Rukia parti pour de bon laissant Ichigo seul. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et installa tout le matériel dont il avait besoin pour travailler, il mit de la musique à fond afin de ne pas se faire déconcentrer par les bruits extérieurs, puis il se mit au travail.

Durant plusieurs heures le jeune homme travailla sans relâche, il ne devait prendre aucun retard.

Une fois ses révisions bouclées, Ichigo se leva et s'étira longuement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son petit frigo d'où il sorti son repas. En effet il était à présent midi passé et il devait manger et se préparer pour partir au dojo avec Madarame et Renji. Le jeune homme avala donc rapidement son repas et prépara son sac. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 14heure au dojo ce qui lui laissait encore du temps.

Ichigo saisi alors son téléphone qu'il avait laissé de côté toute la matinée, préférant se concentrer sur ses révisions. Mais là il avait vraiment envie de voir la réponse de ToshiKiyo, il avait vraiment envie de lui parler. Son téléphone allumé, Ichigo appuya directement sur le message de son correspondant.

 _Je fais du Kendo, j'ai comme qui dirait un bon niveau. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée à la fac et une altercation avec des personnes de ma famille. J'étais également contrarié suite à notre « dispute ». Bref pas une bonne journée. Que s'est-il passé pour toi ?_

 _Je suis ravi que tu sois jaloux, vraiment !_

 _Je vois... Je suis déçu de ne pas être l'exclusivité. Ta vie intime semble être bien remplie... Je ne ferai pas de remarque sur ma jalousie... Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi et ton avenir..._

Dans la tête d'Ichigo en se moment même on pouvait entendre « KYAAAAA IL EST JALOUX ! DANSE DE LA JOIE » Mais sur son visage se voyait simplement un grand sourire satisfait.

C'était pour lui une grande victoire d'avoir rendu jaloux ToshiKiyo, cela voulait dire que peut être l'homme lui portait plus d'affection qu'une simple amitié. Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui répondit immédiatement.

 _ **Vraiment ? Je fais également du kendo et je me défends bien moi aussi. Un bon niveau ? C'est encore ton orgueil qui parle ou tu es vraiment doué ? Haha je me sens rassuré de savoir que même vous les prof vous pouvez avoir des journées pourri ! j'ai un prof sexy mais chiant... Je crois qu'il me hait déjà...**_

 _ **c'est mesquin je vais devoir te rendre encore plus jaloux que tu l'es déjà haha ! Ma vie intime, comme tu dis, est effectivement remplie même si je dois bien reconnaître qu'en se moment ce n'est pas le cas... Et la tienne de vie intime alors ? ( je ne vois pas pourquoi on parlerait que de moi après tout)**_

Ichigo envoya ensuite son message puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il se brossa énergiquement les dents puis se lava le visage. Il avait l'impression d'être encore dans ses révisions et il avait besoin d'avoir les idées parfaitement claires afin de ne pas se faire massacrer par Madarame et Renji.

Ses deux amis étaient très doués et Ichigo l'était aussi, quand ils se donnaient rendez-vous au dojo ce n'était pas pour une compétition, ils y allaient avant tout pour s'amuser, mais une fois sur le tatami leurs esprits de combattant et de vainqueur prenait le dessus et tous cherchaient à gagner. Ils se donnaient à fond à chaque combat, les laissant sur les rotules à chaque fois.

Aujourd'hui n'allait pas échapper à la règle, il savait qu'il allait revenir avec des bleus mais il avait hâte d'y être. Cependant il était 13h15, il avait encore du temps alors Ichigo remit sa musique, Dir en Grey passait à fond dans le petit studio du rouquin. Ce dernier bougeait son corps au rythme de la musique. Il se laissait porter par les émotions que lui faisait ressentir Vinushka .

Quand la musique prit fin il était à présent 13h25 et Ichigo décida de partir, il mettait une vingtaine de minutes pour se rendre au dojo qui était près de chez ses parents, il allait pouvoir aller les voir en sortant de l'entraînement. Même s'il arrivait en avance il savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul, Madarame et Renji avaient trop hâte comme lui pour attendre quelques minutes de plus avant de partir.

Dans le métro Ichigo avait encore une fois son casque sur les oreilles ignorant une fois de plus le regard des gens posé sur lui. La jeune fille en face de lui avait pourtant un regard insistant mais il ne prêta pas attention à celle-ci. Il était dans son monde, son monde rempli d'image de Kuchiki Byakuya, de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et de ToshiKiyo, même si pour le dernier il devait se servir de son imagination. Penser à eux lui donnait incroyablement chaud, il était aussi frustrer, frustrer sexuellement, il avait réellement envie de sexe la tout de suite alors l'entraînement était le bienvenue, il allait pouvoir se libérer de toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps depuis la rencontre avec ses nouveaux professeurs.

Ichigo sorti du métro quelques minutes plus tard puis se dirigea vers le dojo. Il était 13h45 quand il arriva mais il pu voir que Renji et Madarame l'attendaient déjà accompagné de Yumichika qui lui fit un grand signe de main. Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers eux et claqua un gros bisous sur la joue de Yumichika qui pouffa de rire sous le regard des deux autres.

_ Salut bande de naze !

_ Calmes toi direct la fraise !

_ Tu veux te battre tout de suite l'Ananas ?

_ Bon on se calme les gosses ! On rentre tout de suite ?

Ichigo, Renji et Madarame ne répondirent même pas et se dirigèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers le dojo, Yumichika sur leurs talons.

Une fois dans les vestiaires les jeunes hommes se préparèrent et enfilèrent le équipement, cependant après une légère concertation ils décidèrent de simplement mettre le hakama. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre autre chose, Ichigo, étant le premier prêt, prit ensuite son Bokutô et se dirigea vers les tatamis où Yumichika les attendait. Ichigo vit le sourire qu'abordait son ami et se doutait bien que quelque chose d'assez plaisant se trouvait par là. Il connaissait trop bien Yumichika pour ne pas se douter quand quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Cependant le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention pour le moment, se focalisant sur son échauffement. Un sifflement le fit cependant se retourner et il pu voir le brun regarder Madarame et Renji, qui arrivèrent à leur tour, avec un regard appréciateur.

_ Ben dit donc les mecs ! Ça faisait un moment que j'étais pas venu vous voir et je le regrette ! Vous êtes tellement sex !

_ On sait on sait !

Ichigo souriait devant l'air ravi de Madarame. Son ami était grand et bien battit avec un corps tout en muscle, des épaules larges et un torse musclé à la perfection. Il savait depuis un moment que son ami s'entraînait d'arache pied pour prendre soin de son corps et paraître absolument parfait aux yeux d'une dénommée Matsumoto Rangiku.

Renji lui abordait un sourire éclatant, il avait les cheveux rouge feu, coiffé en une queue de cheval lui donnant l'air d'un ananas, d'où son surnom, son corps était couvert de tatouages tribaux et son torse était finement musclé également.

_ Dis Yumi pourquoi tu dis rien à Ichi ?

_ Parce que son corps je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ! Et croyez moi, il a rien à vous envier ! Regarder moi ce bellâtre !

Ichigo était mort de rire devant le regard choqué de ses amis et remercia Yumichika d'un grand sourire.

Après s'être calmer légèrement ils se mirent tous à un échauffement intensif, le but était de ne pas trop se faire mal. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas de protection si en plus ils se fracturaient un truc parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échauffés correctement avant ils auraient l'air idiot. Durant plus d'une demi heure les trois amis s'échauffaient en silence, chacun concentré dans la tache à accomplir.

Une fois l'échauffement terminé le premier combat commença entre Renji et Madarame. Les coups pleuvaient et les esquives également. Cependant Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment les idées focalisées sur le combat qui se tenait devant lui, mais plus sur son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était en effet toujours en train d'aborder un léger sourire et lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil pas du tout discret.

_ Bon Yumi tu me dis c'qui s'passe ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Me prends pas pour un idiot ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu souris comme un débile et tu me regardes toutes les deux minutes !

_ Ils se passe rien... Tu trouves pas que le dojo est plus bleu que d'habitude ?

_ Eh ?

_ Quoi tu trouves pas que le bleu domine pas mal en ce moment ?

Ichigo était totalement perdu, il ne comprenait rien au charabia de son ami.

_ Tu veux bien arrêter de parler par énigme M. le Père Fouras ?

Yumichika éclata de rire et jeta un coup de tête dans la direction en face de la où ils se trouvaient.

Ichigo suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son ami, et ces yeux s'ouvrir sous le choque et la stupeur. Sur les tatami en face de lui se trouvait un homme au corps incroyablement sculpté, seulement vêtu d'un hakama, dévoilant totalement son torse couvert d'une légère couche de sueur. Des abdominaux dessiné à la perfection, ainsi que ses abdominaux. Se sentant observé l'homme tourna la tête et Ichigo se laissa happer un instant par les yeux bleus turquoise. Le bleu des cheveux bleus de l'homme contrastait parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau et Ichigo dû se retenir de ne pas courir violer Gimmjow Jaggerjack.

L'homme le reconnu sur le champ et le dévora du regard, un combat visuel était en train de se jouer et Ichigo perdit bien vite. Il détourna le regard et regarda Yumichika qui n'avait rien manquer de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le brun abordait d'ailleurs un grand sourire satisfait.

_ Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis plus tôt ?

_ Parce que... c'était rigolo de voir comme il te matait !

_ Putain... il est bandant !

Yumichika rigola encore plus fort. Ichigo n'en revenait pas, c'était une putain de coïncidence ! Jaggerjack était là et il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le rouquin devait usé de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas se retourner vers lui, il ne devait pas le détailler de haut en bas même s'il en avait sacrément envie. Il devait resté totalement impassible, il s'était déjà fait capter une fois pas besoin d'une deuxième.

_dis Ichi ça te dirait de lui foutre les nerfs ?

Le rouquin regardait son ami son vraiment comprendre, puis quand il vit dans son regard une lueur de malice il comprit.

_ Oh que oui.

Sans plus attendre le brun passa son bras délicat autour des épaules d'Ichigo et posa sa tête contre le bras de celui-ci. Son autre main alla se poser sur le torse du jeune homme. Ichigo lui tourna le regard vers le combat de Renji et Madarame et fit comme si tout cela était normal. Cependant il avait un fin sourire sur les lèvres et quand il senti la main de son ami descendre légèrement sur ses abdominaux son sourire s'élargit. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Grimmjow ne le lâchait pas des yeux et son regard s'était fait un peu plus dur quand il avait vu la main baladeuse du brun.

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient fier d'eux. Ils jubilaient même.

_ Haha c'est du génie Yumi !

_ Je sais je sais !

_ Bon après avoir lamentablement été rétamé par ma belle personne Renji sors perdant de ce premier combat !

Madarame venait de couper leur petite conversation et Ichigo dû se lever pour se positionner au centre des tatamis. Son premier combat contre Madarame allait débuter et il pouvait toujours sentir le regard de Jaggerjack sur lui.

Après un rapide salut les deux hommes se mirent en position et le combat démarra. Chacun prenaient des coups, et chacun en donnaient. Ichigo donnait tout ce qu'il avait, il voulait absolument rétamer son ami. Durant plusieurs minutes les coups se succédèrent et les esquives étaient énormément présente. Cependant après de nombreux coup bien placé de la part d'Ichigo, Madarame s'écrasa au sol. Il avait subit une défaite cuisante.

Ichigo se tourna légèrement vers son professeur et il pu voir un regard appréciateur qui lui était destiné, l'homme avait apprécié ce qu'il venait de voir, et il devait également beaucoup apprécier la vue qu'il avait maintenant. Le rouquin était essoufflé, ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et son torse était couvert de sueur.

_ T'es bandant Ichi !

Yumichika avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix forte faisant froncer les sourcils de Grimmjow. Ichigo était absolument fier de son meilleur ami.

_ Je sais ! Mais avec tout les coups que j'ai reçu je vais avoir besoin d'un massage après ! T'es partant ?

_ Mais tellement !

Les deux amis se sourirent sous les regards totalement perdu des deux autres et celui en colère de Grimmjow qui pouvait entendre toute leur conversation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais donné en spectacle de la sorte et cela surprenait beaucoup Madarame et Renji.

Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs afin de se mettre en face d'Ichigo pour débuter leur deuxième combat. Après un salut les deux hommes se lancèrent corps et âme dans leur combat qui fût cette fois encore remporté par Ichigo. Laissant Renji allongé sur les tatamis le rouquin, épuisé et à bout de souffle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des tatamis en face et il pu voir Jaggerjack en plein combat.

S'excusant auprès de ses amis le jeune homme se dirigea vers les vestiaires afin de se rafraîchir légèrement. Il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage, bu un coup et essuya la sueur de sur son torse avec une serviette.

Ses mains tremblaient, il était fébrile. Quand il avait vu son professeur il s'était senti défaillir face au corps qui s'exposait devant lui, de plus sentir le regard de Jaggerjack sur lui lui donnait affreusement chaud, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus mais il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il garde son sang froid. Il devait rester en possession de tout ses moyens et ne pas montrer à Grimmjow à quel point il le troublait. Il devait rester fort mais c'était dur, très dur.

Ichigo était face au miroir des vestiaires, ses yeux étaient fermés et il essayait de reprendre un peu de contrôle. Son érection était à deux doigts de se réveiller et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans la salle principale du dojo avec une érection. Calmement il respirait essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration, il pensait à ses combats, il avait gagner les deux et il en était fier, Renji et Madarame étaient des adversaires de taille mais il les avait vaincu, il allait le battre encore une fois, il allait...

_ Yo.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fini !

Ouuuuuuuf c'est 2h 46 du matin JPP mais j'ai fini le chapitre haha la suite est pour bientôt promis !

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ? J'VEUX DES REVIEWS T.T

Encore désoulée pour le retard ! Je suis nulle comme auteure T.T

J'vous aimes mes chamalow 3

AndZero


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ?

Me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Le Chapitre 4 haha !

Je suis un peu triste, j'ai de moins en moins de review, est-ce parce que ma fic ne vous plais plus autant qu'au début ? Dites moi s'il y a des choses à changer et à améliorer !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Akane :** Je te remercie de lire mon histoire ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, j'espère qu'elle continuera comme ça :) en se qui concerne la publication j'essaye de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine, et le plus tôt possible en général:) ! Encore merci à toi !

 **Noah :** Merci à toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire:)

Je vous laisse ici avec mon blabla ! Place à la suite de notre histoire ! Rendez-vous en bas de page !

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 4** :

Ichigo sursauta au son de la voix grave qui venait de le saluer. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il savait à qui elle appartenait cette voix. Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'ait entendu qu'une seule fois il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle était grave, une belle voix de baryton, elle était douce également, le rouquin avait l'impression qu'elle le caressait d'une manière sensuelle, une caresse qui s'éternisait beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût.

Quand le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux il avait en face de lui Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire éclatant, mais un sourire de prédateur qui fit frissonner Ichigo. L'homme détaillait sans retenu le rouquin, ses yeux se baladaient allègrement sur son corps musclé et il semblait apprécier fortement ce qu'il voyait.

Ichigo quant à lui n'en menait pas large, il avait l'impression d'être une proie sur le point d'être dévoré par un prédateur bien trop sexy. Cependant le jeune homme se reprit bien vite, il ne devait pas se laisser démonter par ce mec, il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il le prenne sauvagement ici même, dans les vestiaires du dojo.

Après s'être donné non pas une ni deux claques, mais un véritable _high kick_ mental dans les dents pour avoir penser à une chose pareille alors qu'il était en train de se faire dévorer des yeux, Ichigo se redressa un peu et se mit lui aussi à détailler son professeur. Comme il avait pu le remarquer plus tôt sur les tatamis, l'homme était magnifique, il transpirait l'assurance et son corps était un véritable appel au viol. Les yeux chocolats du rouquin se baladaient sur le corps de Jaggerjack autant que les yeux bleus de ce dernier se baladaient sur le sien. Ce jeu continua un moment, aucun des deux protagonistes ne disaient de mots. La tension dans les vestiaires était à son paroxysme, mais pas une tension où chacun allaient se sauter à la gorge dans la minute qui suivait, mais une véritable tension sexuelle sur le point d'exploser.

_ La vue vous plaît ?

Ichigo avait le regard planté dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le rouquin avait dit cela avec aplomb pour montrer qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par la stature imposante de Jaggerjack. Cela avait l'air de plaire à ce dernier car son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

_ Plutôt ouais.

Le bleuté s'approcha ensuite de son étudiant, réduisant un peu plus la distance entre eux. Ichigo essaya de cacher son appréhension. Même s'il voulait savoir ce que l'homme lui voulait, et qu'il lui plaisait bien plus que de raison, il ne voulait pas se laisser avoir. Il était son étudiant et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque, il lui restait un an à tenir à la fac de droit et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air à cause d'une simple histoire de fesses. Toujours perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas que Grimmjow s'était encore rapproché de lui, seule la présence du corps parfaitement sculpté près de lui le rappela à la réalité. Quand il vit que la distance entre eux était encore plus réduite, Ichigo eut la bonne idée de reculer. Cependant il se retrouva bien vite collé contre le mur et le corps de son professeur qui, lui, avait continué à avancer dans sa direction.

Ichigo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Jaggerjack contre son visage, il sentait la menthe et cette odeur fit lentement chavirer le rouquin. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas sauter sur l'homme en face de lui. Il voyait le désir dans le regard de Grimmjow, il voyait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre sauvagement.

_ Et toi, la vue te plais ?

Le tutoiement surpris légèrement le jeune homme. Les professeurs vouvoyaient leurs étudiant en général, cela instaurait une relation de respect mais également permettait de montrer le statu hiérarchique de chacun. Pourtant Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui parlait comme s'ils se fréquentaient déjà depuis un moment, les mettant sur un faux pied d'égalité. Faux car dans le regard bleu turquoise Ichigo pouvait lire toute l'envie de soumettre que ressentait cet homme.

Ichigo se reprit légèrement et afficha un regard bien plus sûr et provocateur, il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

_ J'ai vu mieux.

La provocation était fait exprès et le jeune homme pu lire toute la colère dû à celle-ci dans le regard de Jaggerjack. L'homme se calma bien vite, il avait vu clair dans le jeu du rouquin et se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son corps. Il pouvait sentir la légère odeur de transpiration du jeune homme dû à ses combats précédent, et cela l'excita encore plus.

_ Vraiment ?

Après cela il colla son bassin contre celui d'Ichigo. Ce dernier essayait de se retenir le plus possible, mais le fait de sentir l'érection de son professeur contre son propre sexe rendait la tâche bien difficile. Surtout que sa propre érection s'était réveillée quand il avait vu le corps à moitié nu de son professeur d'aussi près.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que je sens là ?

Grimmjow frotta encore une fois son érection contre celle de son étudiant le faisant reprendre sa respiration.

_ Tu es excité ?

Une nouvelle fois le bleuté ondula des hanches contre le bassin d'Ichigo qui devait se retenir pour ne pas gémir. Ce qu'il sentait dans le pantalon de son professeur était de taille conséquente, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était définitivement bien monté et cela donnait encore plus envie à Ichigo de laisser cet homme le prendre dans les vestiaires.

_ Je pense que vous vous en doutez non ?

Le jeune homme avait cependant de la fierté et il était inconcevable pour lui de se laisser mener par le bout du nez, même s'il en avait affreusement envie.

Les frottements de l'homme se firent plus durs et il laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse du jeune homme. Ses mains furent, en revanche, bien vite arrêté par Ichigo qui repoussa Jaggerjack loin de lui. Il ne devait pas craquer et si son professeur continuait sur cette voie là il était certain de se laisser aller.

_ Que pensez-vous faire _Sensei_?

_ Je pense que c'est assez clair non ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, l'arrogance de cet homme l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait un regard bien trop sûr de lui et une apparence hautaine qui mettait Ichigo hors de lui. Malgré que cet homme soit indéniablement bandant, il ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par ce qui semblait être un enfoiré de première.

_ Effectivement c'est clair, mais qui vous dit que j'en ai envie ?

_Hmmm... Je sais pas... ton corps peut être ?

OK il s'était fait avoir.

_ Vous êtes mon prof.

_ Effectivement.

_ Et je ne veux pas faire ça avec vous.

_ J'ai cru comprendre le contraire.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça avec vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

_ Je suis votre étudiant et je ne veux pas mettre mes études en danger pour de la baise.

_ Ce qui se passe ici reste ici.

En disant cela l'homme se rapprocha à nouveau du rouquin qui se fit une nouvelle fois plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Les mains de Jaggerjack c'était posé sur son torse et lui administraient des caresses délicieuses, cependant Ichigo essaya de lutter une nouvelle fois. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son professeur et le poussa afin qu'il recule.

_ J'vous ai déjà dis non !

_ Tsss... Ta bouche me dit non mais ton corps me supplie de le libérer ! Tu en as envie Ichigo, et tu le sais. Je te plais, tu as envie de moi ça se voit dans ton regard ne le nie pas !

Tout en prononçant ces mots Grimmjow se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du jeune homme et cette fois il plaça directement ses mains sur le sexe douloureusement tendu du rouquin le faisant gémir. Ses doigts massaient l'érection d'Ichigo lentement, lui procurant des frissons incontrôlés et allumant encore plus le désir dans son corps. La bouche de l'homme était près de l'oreille du rouquin. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son professeur lui caresser la nuque et Ichigo dû fermer les yeux afin de garder contenance.

_ Je sais que tu en as envie... Je l'ai remarqué la première fois qu'on s'est vu... Laisses toi aller Ichigo... Laisses moi te faire du bien... Dis oui...

Tout en disant cela Grimmjow avait ouvert le hakama du jeune homme et avait glissé sa main à l'intérieur. La seule barrière qui le séparait du sexe du jeune homme à présent était son caleçon. Ses doigts l'excitaient d'avantage et Ichigo se senti craquer.

_ Co...Comment vous connaissez mon prénom ?

Il essayait tant bien que mal de repousser l'homme, il changeait de sujet et essayait de détourner son attention de lui afin de garder l'esprit clair, cependant les doigts agiles de son professeur le rendaient fou et il était sur le point de craquer.

_ Le petit brun, ton pote, arrête pas de le crier...

Les doigts de Grimmjow jouait à présent avec l'élastique du sous vêtement du rouquin et Ichigo craqua complètement quand il senti la langue du bleuter lécher un point particulièrement érogène dans son cou.

_ Dis oui Ichigo... Dis moi oui...

_ Oooh putain de bordeeeel ! Haaan !

Jaggerjack s'était saisi du sexe de son étudiant et exerçait à présent de lents et langoureux va et vient afin de le rendre complètement fou.

_ Dis moi oui... Dis le...

_ Ouiii Ahh !

Grimmjow s'activait à présent un peu plus énergiquement sur le sexe d'Ichigo qui avait posé sa main sur celle de son professeur. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et malgré ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, un véritable combat était en train d'être livré. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre et Ichigo était déjà dans une position délicate pour remporter cette joute.

La main s'activait toujours plus rapidement et durement sur son sexe l'amenant petit à petit aux portes du paradis. Ichigo poussait de petits gémissements essayant de garder un certain contrôle sur lui-même. Cependant l'habileté de l'homme faisait que le moment s'éternisait. Le plaisir que ressentait le plus jeune des deux hommes grimpait lentement, frustrant Ichigo plus que de raison. Les gémissements du rouquin emplissaient la pièce, ses soupires étaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

La main de l'homme montait et descendait sur le sexe tendu d'Ichigo pendant que son autre main s'occupait habilement d'un des tétons du rouquin, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le bleuté fixait le visage du jeune homme qui avait à présent les yeux fermés. Sous le plaisir, sa bouche s'était légèrement entrouverte et sa respiration saccadée se répercutait sur le visage du professeur. Ichigo avait totalement rendu les armes, sa combativité avait laissé place à la docilité. Le jeune homme était passé de la bête sauvage et rebelle au petit chaton qui ronronne sous une caresse. Le bleuté avait réussi à le soumettre totalement.

Les mains toujours plus coquines sur lui le laissaient pantelant et Grimmjow avait joint sa bouche à la partie. Il embrassait allègrement la peau qui s'étalait sous lui et Ichigo n'était plus que sensation. L'homme qui s'occupait de lui était bien trop doué pour sa propre santé mentale. De plus le fait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses professeurs et qu'il franchissait donc un interdit le rendait encore plus fou de désir.

Il allait craquer, le pouce de son professeur s'activait à présent sur son gland et son autre main avait rejoint la première lui prodiguant encore plus de caresse.

_ Putain de... Je vais... Aaah !

Ichigo était venu subitement dans la main du bleuté qui léchait déjà ses doigts avec avidité. Le rouquin était totalement dépassé par son orgasme, des étoiles dansaient toujours devant ses yeux et il avait du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit Grimmjow se pencher sur lui afin de l'embrasser mais Ichigo tourna immédiatement la tête. Il ne voulait pas. Le rouquin avait déjà bien l'impression de s'être fait avoir en beauté il ne voulait pas en plus lui donner la satisfaction de l'avoir embrassé.

Même si ça avait été incroyablement bon Ichigo s'en voulait énormément, il avait laissé un professeur le masturber dans un vestiaire. Le dit professeur le regardait à présent avec colère et il plaqua une nouvelle fois Ichigo contre le mur où il était appuyé quelques minutes plus tôt alors que l'homme tenait son sexe entre ses mains. Grimmjow essaya de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais Ichigo se déroba cette fois sur le côté et mit ainsi le plus de distance possible entre lui et son professeur. D'un geste rapide il se rhabilla sous le regard dur de Jaggerjack.

Quand Ichigo vit que l'homme se rapprocher une nouvelle fois de lui il se recula d'un bond.

_ Restez loin de moi !

_ Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques minutes !

_ Vous êtes...

_ Je suis super doué, oui je sais.

_ Un connard ! Et un connard modeste en plus de ça.

_ Trop de compliment de ta part mon cher Ichigo.

_ Allez vous faire foutre !

_ C'est tes fesses que j'aimerai foutre moi... Mais vu que tu refuses de m'embrasser même après la magnifique séance de masturbation que je viens de t'offrir, je me doute bien que tu ne voudras pas de ma queue tout de suite, mais ça viendra crois moi.

Ce mec était cinglé ! Totalement taré même ! Bandant à souhait certes, mais pas tout seul dans sa tête.

_ Vous êtes bien trop sûr de vous... Votre queue restera loin de mon cul soyez-en sûr.

Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses dents, le mordant du jeune homme était quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup trop.

_ Oh non je ne crois pas. J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu me regardes, je te fais de l'effet, je le sais. Ta petite tentative de me rendre jaloux tout à l'heure le prouve bien.

Ichigo serra des dents, ce mec était trop clairvoyant pour sa propre survie. Il lui foutait les boules, et il le rendait dingue, il était sex, mais il avait le don de lui foutre les nerfs alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. L'homme s'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui tel un félin mais cette fois-ci Ichigo ne recula pas, il laissa même Jaggerjack coller son torse musclé contre le sien et sa bouche se rapprocha de son oreille.

_ Je pense même que tu as déjà été dur en pensant à moi...

Un regard plus tard ses dires se confirmèrent. Ichigo avait les joues légèrement rouge. Il s'était une nouvelle fois fait avoir par Grimmjow.

_ Je le savais... J'ai été dans le même cas en pensant à toi... Ton cul à l'air parfait pour ma queue...

Ichigo retenait à présent son souffle cette conversation était en train de devenir torride grâce aux seuls faits de Jaggerjack.

_ J'aimerai m'enfoncer lentement en toi, voir ton visage se tordre de plaisir sous mes coups de rein. L'image de ma queue s'enfonçant en toi, voir tes fesses si étroites sous mes mains... ta bouche autour de mon sexe...

Tout en disant cela Grimmjow avait collé une nouvelle fois son bassin à celui du rouquin. Ses hanches avaient repris leur mouvement et Ichigo pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection de l'homme contre lui, ses propres allégations l'avaient excité et le rouquin devait bien avouer que ça lui plaisait beaucoup, le langage cru de son professeur ne le laissait pas de marbre du tout, bien au contraire.

Le bleuté força Ichigo à reculer. Le jeune homme se retrouva alors collé à la porte du vestiaire. L'homme se repositionna contre le corps athlétique du rouquin et ses hanches reprirent leur danse endiablée. La bouche de Grimmjow était toujours au niveau de son oreille continuant à lui murmurer des mots de plus en plus torride. Ichigo devait se rendre à l'évidence, sentir cet homme se frotter contre lui le rendait passablement dingue et son érection était à deux doigts de se réveiller une nouvelle fois.

_ Ta main s'enrouler autour de mon sexe... Tes gémissements quand je te prends...

Ichigo décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu. Il avait envie de lui ? Soit, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

_ Comme ça ?

En posant sa question le rouquin posa une de ses mains sur le sexe tendu de Jaggerjack. Ses doigts commencèrent un lent massage au travers du hakama de l'homme. Ichigo pouvait entendre les gémissements du professeur au creux de son oreille et il appuya un peu plus ses caresses.

_ Ouais...Ouais... Comme ça... han...

Le rouquin eut un sourire vainqueur. Il glissa lentement sa main dans le vêtement de l'homme puis dans son sous vêtement et se saisi fermement de la verge dressée. Il exerça immédiatement de forts coups de poignet faisant littéralement gémir et se cambrer Jaggerjack. Il l'avait à sa merci et ça le rendait dingue, il avait du pouvoir sur cet homme robuste, il se sentait puissant et son sourire refusait de quitter son visage.

Grimmjow suivait le mouvement avec ses hanches et Ichigo dû raffermir sa prise sur le sexe de l'homme pour le calmer. Il imprima des gestes plus lents mais également plus jouissifs et il pouvait entendre les gémissements de l'homme se faire plus profonds et plus rapprochés signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme.

La voix rauque de Jaggerjack était un aphrodisiaque particulièrement efficace et Ichigo dû penser à la vieille Unohana, l'infirmière de la fac, pour calmer son érection. le résultat fut immédiat et Ichigo reprit donc ses mouvements de plus belle. Ses doigts se resserraient sur l'érection de son professeur et son pouce traîna sur le gland de l'homme étalant ainsi du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il pouvait sentir les soubresauts du corps de Grimmjow de plus en plus rapprochés et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus fort. Quand il senti que l'homme était sur le point de venir, le rouquin passa son autre main dans son dos se saisi de la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit. Il délaissa sa besogne sous le regard légèrement surpris de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, puis quand il comprit ce que le jeune homme faisait la fureur s'empara de lui. Cependant avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, Ichigo lui adressa un sourire triomphant.

_ Votre queue restera loin de moi.

La porte se referma sur un Grimmjow fou de rage et totalement insatisfait et frustré, tandis qu'Ichigo retournait vers ses amis totalement hilare.

Il était réellement fier de lui, il s'était fait masturbé et il avait jouit de la plus délicieuse façon qu'il soit, mais en plus de ça il avait réussi à frustrer l'homme qui se pensait totalement irrésistible, il l'était assurément mais il était également bien trop prétentieux. La vengeance du rouquin était parfaite.

Toujours mort de rire Ichigo rejoignit Yumichika qui regardait le combat de Madarame et Renji. Quand il vit son ami arriver le brun l'interrogea du regard mais le roux lui fit comprendre qui lui expliquerait plus tard. Le jeune homme s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami et dirigea son regard sur les tatamis, des larmes dû à son fou rire toujours accrochées à ses cils et un sourire toujours placardé sur son visage. Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de reprendre son sérieux il vit du coin de l'oeil Grimmjow sortir du vestiaire avec son regard de tueur psychopathe. L'homme se dirigeait vers lui quand Ichigo lui adressa encore une fois un large sourire avant de se retourner vers le brun qui regardait leur petit manège sans comprendre.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus Ichigo saisit le visage de Yumichika et colla violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche accueillante du brun et lui offrit le plus beau roulage de pelle du siècle. Tout ça sous le regard encore plus furax de Jaggerjack, puisqu'après tout il avait refusé de l'embrasser, mais également sous le regard totalement choqué de ses deux amis.

Après plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser de manière totalement indécente devant tout le monde, les deux amis se séparèrent et Ichigo adressa un clin d'œil à son ami qui, lui, ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Se retournant légèrement, Ichigo pu voir Jaggerjack tourner les talons et partir furieux dans les vestiaires, après seulement quelques minutes, il le vit une nouvelle fois passer totalement changé et habillé afin de partir.

Pas de doutes, Ichigo se considérait comme un génie à l'instant présent. Il rigolait encore plus fort que quelques temps plus tôt toujours sous le regard choqué de ses amis.

_ Putain les gars je vais vous faire bander par mon intelligence !

Il fallu encore quelques minutes aux jeunes gens pour se remettre de leur surprise sous le regard ravi d'Ichigo. Celui-ci était fier comme un paon.

_ Euh... Ichigo... Tu m'expliques ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers Yumichika qui attendait des explications avec impatience. Les deux autres, qui avaient mis fin à leur combat, le regardaient également avec intérêt et attendaient eux aussi le fin mot de cette histoire. Ichigo leur adressa un sourire éblouissant et commença ses explications. Il raconta tout, sa petite introspection dans les vestiaires et l'arrivée de Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans ceux-ci.

_ Pourquoi t'es pas venu m'avertir qu'il arrivait d'ailleurs ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand je l'ai vu !

Ichigo regardait son meilleur ami avec une pointe de colère. C'était un peu de sa faute après tout ! Il aurait bien voulu que les mains de Jaggerjack ne fasse jamais la rencontre de son mini lui. Il savait qu'il s'était mis dans les problèmes à cause de cette petite séance de travaux manuels. Alors oui, même si Jaggerjack était un canon et qu'il était maintenant absolument évident qu'il voulait se le faire, Ichigo préférait rester loin de lui.

_ Ben je l'ai pas vraiment vu repartir, j'étais plus occuper à mâter les beaux mâles devant moi... Mais tu peux me remercier tu sais, vous avez pu parler au moins ! Vous allez vous revoir ?

_ Parler ? La bonne blague ! La seule chose que je sais à propos de lui c'est qu'il est affreusement doué avec ses mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et aussi que c'est juste un putain de connard. Alors non on ne se reverra pas.

_ Doué de ses mains ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Renji qui était visiblement perdu. Le rouquin mima alors le geste significatif de la masturbation ce qui eut pour effet de choquer une nouvelle fois son ami au cheveux rouge. Yumichika, quant à lui, jubilait, il était même totalement ravi et il frappait dans ses mains pour signifier sa joie face aux événements.

_ Il t'a branlé ! C'était bien ?

_ Ouais... ce con est doué bordel...

Ichigo rougit légèrement en repensant à la grande main chaude de son professeur autour de son sexe. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Après une gifle mentale il reporta donc son attention sur les trois jeunes hommes qui attendaient la suite de l'histoire.

_ J'ai essayé de le repousser mais vous comprenez... c'était au dessus de mes forces...

_ c'est normal s'il avait ta queue entre ses mains...

_ Merci Madarame pour cette intervention forte utile.

Yumichika lui lançait un regard noir, il attendait la suite avec impatience.

_ On s'est engueulé... Après que j'ai... Bon ben vous voyez... Je vais pas vous faire un dessin... Il a essayé de m'embrasser et j'ai tourné la tête... Il a essayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je l'ai repoussé... Il m'a dit des trucs chelou et après ça il est revenu se coller à moi.

_ Et alors il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

_ Calmes toi Yumi c'est pas un drama non plus...

_ Renji... La prochaine fois que tu interromps mon Ichi je te fais bouffer le tatami. Continues ma Fraise.

La dite fraise lança un regard noir à tout son auditoire, ils commençaient à lui casser les pieds à toujours l'interrompre.

_ Bon vous avez fini ? Je peux continuer ? Parfait ! Il s'est donc collé à moi et à commencé à me dire des trucs bien chauds et il a évoqué le fait de ma main autour de sa bite... Alors en tant que bon étudiant j'ai exécuté les ordres de mon sensei...

Yumichika poussa un petit cri de bonheur, le brun était absolument fier de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

_ Mais vous me connaissez, j'aime faire chier le monde et vu que Jaggerjack m'a bien emmerdé je me suis dis qu'une vengeance était de mise...

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. Pendant son récit Ichigo et ses amis étaient parti se changer, ils étaient à présent dans les vestiaires. Vestiaires qu'Ichigo ne verrait jamais plus de la même manière, soit dit en passant, et qui seraient maintenant assimilés à Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_ Et donc tu as fais quoi Ichi ?

Madarame était maintenant très attentif, on aurait dit qu'il regardait un film particulièrement intéressant.

_ Je l'ai masturbé et quand j'ai vu qu'il y était presque je l'ai laissé comme un con haha !

Les trois jeunes hommes rirent des actes du rouquin. Pas de doute c'était vraiment un emmerdeur. Une fois tous habillé, les jeunes hommes prirent la direction de la porte du dojo afin de sortir boire un dernier verre avant de se séparer. Les quatre amis étaient donc tous assis à la terrasse du bar se situant en face du dojo et leurs consommations leur furent rapidement apportées. Rien de mieux que se désaltérer après des bon combat et une séance improvisée de masturbation.

_ Il y a quand même une chose que je comprends pas Ichigo.

Yumichika le regardait à présent avec sérieux, signe qu'il allait soit poser une question importante, soit qu'il allait dire une connerie. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il faisait durer le suspense. Le brun adorait avoir l'attention sur lui et il ne se privait pas pour faire languir ses amis. Après encore quelques secondes il se décida enfin à parler.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé comme si ta vie en dépendait ?

C'était juste ça ? Ichigo était déçu... Mais il lui adressa tout de même un grand sourire.

_ Quoi il t'a pas plu mon petit bisous ?

_ Bien sûr qu'il m'a plu ! T'es super agile avec ta langue ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce que ça donne quand... Non laisse tomber les enfants sont toujours là... Tu embrasses divinement bien mon cher mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé !

Après un nouveau fou rire d'Ichigo, étouffé par les protestations des deux autres, le rouquin reprit.

_ Parce que j'ai refusé d'embrasser Jaggerjack, que je l'ai pas fais jouir et qu'en plus notre petit jeu l'avait rendu légèrement jaloux. Quoi de mieux que de le faire chier encore plus en te roulant une pelle d'enfer sous ses yeux juste après l'avoir branlé sans le faire venir ?

_ Ichi t'es un putain de génie hahahaha !

Renji était parti dans un grand rire, il fut rapidement suivit par Madarame qui avait mis une grande tape dans le dos du rouquin en guise de félicitation et Yumichika le regardait avec admiration. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ichigo était un réel génie par moment. Le jeune homme était fier de lui, ses amis semblaient eux aussi contents pour lui et cela le ravi encore plus.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment de cet événement tout en buvant leur verre tranquillement, tout le monde ne cessait de féliciter Ichigo pour son idée et Yumichika le félicita encore plus pour son baiser. Le brun avait réellement apprécié leur échange buccal et il n'arrêtait pas d'en venter les mérites attirant les regards sur lui. Ichigo rigolait de tout son saoul et Renji et Madarame lui sommaient de se taire. Ils étaient légèrement gêné par tous ces regards.

_ Dites les gars je peux vous poser une question ?

Les esprits et l'euphorie s'étaient calmé et à présent chacun étaient plus calme. Renji avait un regard sérieux qu'il posait alternativement sur Ichigo puis sur le brun. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il allait demander, c'était rare de voir Renji aussi sérieux et une légère appréhension les gagna.

_ Ben oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Toi et Ichi vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ? Vous vous tournez tout le temps autour, vous vous faites des avances et des propositions, et maintenant vous vous êtes embrassés... On se pose des questions...

Ichigo regardait le rouge avec des grands yeux. Il était déçu là aussi... Il s'attendait à une question importante, mais pas à ça. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Renji, c'était normal qu'il se pose la question, après tout leur comportement portait vraiment à confusion et le rouquin estima qu'il était plus que temps de mettre les choses au clair avant que tout le monde ne se fasse de fausses idées sur eux. Il lança un regard à son ami et il comprit qu'ils en étaient tout deux arrivé à la même conclusion. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient arrêter leur petit jeu, surtout maintenant et devant le professeur Jaggerjack.

_ Au risque de te décevoir mon petit Ananas, non Ichigo et moi-même ne sommes pas ensemble... Cependant c'est amusant de vous voir nous regarder avec des grands yeux quand une main est posée accidentellement sur des fesses... je crois que je me lasserais jamais de ton expression de poisson dans ces moments là !

Renji insulta son ami sous le regard hilare des deux autres, Madarame semblait se rendre compte qu'il avait était bien trop naïf mais Renji semblait avoir plus de mal à accepter le fait qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça Renji t'es jaloux ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais Rukia !

_ La ferme La Fraise ! Y a rien avec Rukia !

_ Mooooh boudes pas l'Ananas ! Je te taquine ! Je sais bien que c'est sur moi que tu as flashé depuis le début et pas sur notre petite Rukia ! Mais je suis désolé de te dire que c'est elle qui a dormir avec moi cette nuit !

_ Qu...Quoi ? Pourquoi avec toi ? Tu l'as pas touché au moins ?!

C'était trop simple.

_ Bakaaaaa ! Je suis gay je te rappelle ! Et puis j'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire un coup pareil.

Renji regardait Ichigo avec colère mais également avec un certain soulagement. Ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'Ichigo tenait vraiment à lui.

_ Mouais...

_ Et puis de toutes façons je croyais qu'il y avait rien entre toi et elle !

Renji s'était fait avoir une fois de plus et cela fit rire tout le monde une nouvelle fois.

_ ça va laissez moi tranquille... Alors Ichi pourquoi elle a dormi avec toi ?

_ Parce qu'elle s'est disputé avec son frère du coup elle est venue chez moi hier soir. Sérieusement Renji pourquoi tu vas pas la voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

Le jeune homme avait rougi et tout les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui, ils attendaient tous une réponse qui ne tarda pas à arriver par dépit.

_ Elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi...

_ C'est une blague l'Ananas pas vrai ?

Madarame le fixait avec des grands yeux, son meilleur ami devait avoir de la peau de saucisson devant les yeux.

_ Non c'est pas une blague crâne d'oeuf ! Elle s'intéresse pas à moi je suis pas assez bien pour elle il suffit de me regarder !

_ Non mais attends tu délires là non ? Pas assez bien pour elle ? T'es un putain de canon Renji alors tu vas te bouger la nouille et aller lui parler !

Yumichika avait l'air passablement énervé et Renji eut la bonne idée de baisser les yeux quand il croisa le regard brun du jeune homme.

_ Je suis pas un canon... Rukia est bien trop jolie pour moi... Elle est super intelligente, à côté je suis un pauvre naze...

_ T'es naze je te le fais pas dire... Renji, Rukia attend qu'une chose c'est que tu ailles la voir crois moi.

_ Dis pas de...

_ J'ai l'impression de faire un bond en arrière et de me retrouver au collège bordel ! Renji, Rukia c'est ma meilleure amie et je la connais mieux que personne, alors tu vas prendre tes couilles et l'inviter à sortir ! Si tu le fais pas je prends ton téléphone et je lui envoie un message qui lui fera tellement mouiller sa culotte qu'elle pourra ouvrir une piscine municipale !

Yumichika avait éclaté de rire après l'intervention de son meilleur ami et Madarame l'avait rapidement suivit quand il avait vu l'expression choquée de son meilleur ami. Renji lui n'en menait pas large, il ne savait plus où regarder tellement il était gêné.

_ Je... J'irai demain...

_ Si tu le fais pas crois moi, c'est Rukia elle-même qui viendra te violer alors tu as intérêt à bouger ton cul de flipette !

Après cette discussion Renji garda le silence, il faisait la gueule à tout le monde et il se forçait à ne pas rire aux blagues stupides des trois autres.

Après une heure passé à la terrasse du bar, malgré le fait que l'automne arrivait l'air était toujours chaud, les trois amis décidèrent de se séparer pour que chacun vaque à ses occupations, Yumichika partit réviser car il ne l'avait pas fait le matin même et il ne voulait pas prendre de retard. Renji et Madarame s'apprêtèrent également à aller réviser quand le chauve se retourna vers Ichigo soudainement.

_ Dis Ichi tu as pas peur que Jaggerjack t'en veuille trop pour ce que tu as fais et que du coup il t'en fasse baver en cours et au niveau des notes ?

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il fera quoi que ce soit... Il l'a dit lui-même, ce qu'il se passe dans les vestiaires reste dans les vestiaires.

_ Tant mieux alors... Je m'inquiétais pour ça c'est tout...

_ T'en fais pas Ikaku ! Allé Ja ne !

_ Ja !

Ichigo prit la direction opposée à celle de ses deux amis. Il devait aller rendre visite à ses parents et à ses sœurs, sa famille lui manquait et il avait envie de les voir. Alors lentement il fit le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à la maison familiale. Il en avait pour une vingtaine de minutes mais marcher ne le dérangeait pas, de plus il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé quelque temps plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'interaction avec son professeur, certes il était à tomber et il l'avait masturbé sans qu'Ichigo n'oppose plus de résistance que cela, après tout il était humain et quand on lui prodiguait des caresses comme celles que son professeur lui avait administré, il ne pouvait résister. Mais il n'en était pas moins arrogant et prétentieux, il avait la modestie pour deuxième prénom et il n'appréciait pas cela du tout. De plus il ne l'avait pas écouté quand il lui avait dit que c'était son professeur et qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser aller à ce genre de relation, ce n'était pas bien et pas professionnel mais l'homme semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête donnant à Ichigo l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant. Un enfant bien trop sexy et bien trop doué de ses mains et de sa langue pour que le jeune homme y résiste malheureusement. Le rouquin se frappa mentalement, il ne devait pas du tout se laisser avoir par lui, c'était un beau parleur et Ichigo détestait les beaux parleurs. Après avoir enfin pris une décision et s'être mis d'accord avec lui-même, accord de rester le plus loin possible de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ichigo fit un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il ne voulait pas se tromper de rue parce qu'il était trop dispersé. Le rouquin passa devant un gigantesque manoir, la maison de Rukia. Il avait toujours était impressionné par la grandeur et la beauté de l'édifice mais il n'avait jamais pu y mettre les pieds. Le frère de la jeune femme avait toujours refusé qu'un quelconque inconnu pénètre dans sa demeure. Il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi maintenant mais Ichigo voulait quand même conseiller à Kuchiki Byakuya de se faire retirer le balais qu'il avait de profondément coincé dans le derrière. Le rouquin imaginait l'intérieur du manoir décoré avec goût et luxe, mais avec quand même de la sobriété, Kuchiki Rukia et Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas le genre de personnes à étaler leurs richesses en achetant des fioritures inutiles. Le jeune homme passa devant les grilles du manoir Kuchiki puis continua son chemin avant de tourner dans une des rues adjacentes afin de rejoindre l'allée où se situait sa maison.

Après encore dix minutes de marche Ichigo arriva enfin devant la maison de ses parents et il pénétra dans la petite cours afin de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. A peine eut-il mit un pied à l'intérieur de la petite maison qu'il faillit se faire assommer par un un coup de point en provenance de son paternel. Bien que fatigué par sa journée et par ses combats Ichigo esquiva son père avec habileté et lui rendit son coup avec plus de puissance le projetant au sol. Le patriarche Kurosaki releva ses yeux emplis de fierté sur son fils qui le regardait avec dédain. Un filet de sang coulait du nez de Isshin Kurosaki mais un large sourire était imprimé sur ses lèvres.

_ Fils ! Tu es un véritable homme maintenant ! Je suis si fier de toi !

_ La ferme le vieux ! T'es complètement malade ! On accueille pas les gens comme ça !

_ Ichi-nii !

Une des petites sœurs jumelles d'Ichigo se précipitait vers lui en courant et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serrait fort et le rouquin lui rendait son étreinte. Après de longues minutes passées ainsi sous le regard attendrit de leur père, les deux jeunes Kurosaki se séparèrent et Ichigo déposa un doux baisé sur la joue de Yusu, sa jeune sœur.

_ Comment ça va Yusu ?

_ Bien ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Viens voir ! J'ai fait un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert de ce soir !

Elle prit dans sa petite main la main chaude de son grand frère et le tira sans ménagement dans le salon, leur père sur leurs talons. La jeune fille leur servis une tasse de thé et s'installa à son tour autour de la table en compagnie des deux hommes de la famille.

_ Où sont maman et Karin ?

_ Maman avait une réunion pour le travail et Karin est au karaté ! Dis Ichi-nii tu restes manger avec nous ce soir ?!

_ OK !

Le jeune homme avait réellement envie de rester avec sa famille, même son père le dingue lui manquait ! Alors durant plus d'une demie heure le jeune homme s'informa de tout ce qu'il avait manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu et il apprit donc ainsi que son père avait faillit faire brûler la maison car il s'était battu avec un ami à lui et donc il n'avait pas fait attention à la bougie allumé qui se trouvait derrière lui. Yusu quant à elle lui apprit qu'elle avait surpris Karin embrasser un garçon du nom de Toshiro, ce détail lui fut donné quand leur père était parti aider leur mère avec les courses qu'elle ramenait. La jeune fille n'était pas folle et ne voulait pas déclencher de guerre mondiale en dévoilant le secret de sa sœur jumelle.

Quand les deux dernières femmes de la famille virent le jeune homme elles se précipitèrent dans ses bras et le saluèrent chaleureusement.

La famille Kurosaki était réunie pour un repas et ils comptaient bien tous en profiter. Ils mangèrent un délicieux repas préparé par les soins de Masaki Kurosaki et Yusu Kurosaki. Un repas typiquement japonais composé de sushi, maki et sashimi. Le désert fut le fameux gâteau au chocolat de Yusu et Isshin proposa même un verre de saké en digestif. Ichigo passait un très bonne soirée en compagnie de sa famille. Cependant bien vite son téléphone dans sa poche le rappela à lui et vibra signe qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

Il hésitait. Devait-il répondre ? Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de ToshiKiyo, il n'avait pas prit le temps de vérifier son portable de toute l'après midi et de toute la soirée, à vrai dire il avait pratiquement oublié son correspondant suite aux événements. Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui dire d'ailleurs, il voulait absolument savoir la réaction de ToshiKiyo. Il avait pris sa décision, il allait le faire attendre encore un peu. Il ne prit donc pas son téléphone et continua sa conversation avec son père.

_ Bon alors fils tu en es où avec les garçons ?

Son père était exaspérant, il n'était pas au courant pour son correspondant et il se félicitait intérieurement, sa vie aurait été un calvaire sinon.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde...

_ Mais enfin je me préoccupe de toi Ichigo !

_ Ben évites de trop te préoccuper de moi alors !

_ Mais fils ! Je veux savoir si tu as quelqu'un au moins !

Le jeune homme soupira, son père était vraiment lourd parfois.

_ Non j'ai personne... T'es content ?

_ Je ne suis pas content je veux que tu sois heureux mon Ichigo !

Son père s'était levé et il se dirigeait à présent vers Ichigo les bras grands ouverts pour le serrer contre lui cependant le jeune rouquin l'esquiva une nouvelle fois et Isshin Kurosaki se retrouva par terre. Le patriarche se prit en prime un coup de torchon dans la tête par sa femme.

_ Isshin chéri laisses ton fils tranquille je te prie.

Ichigo bénissait sa mère, la parole de la sagesse de la famille. Masaki était une femme forte, elle gérait sa famille à la perfection en même temps qu'elle gérait un cabinet de kinésithérapie. Elle était également d'une douceur infinie, aimant ses enfants et son mari plus que tout au monde et faisait passer les intérêts de sa famille avant tout. Ichigo vénérait totalement sa mère, elle était la femme de sa vie. Délicatement il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sa mère lui rendit tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard les jeunes sœurs d'Ichigo vinrent le chercher pour une partie de jeux vidéo.

Dans le salon Kurosaki un véritable combat acharné avait lieu entre les trois enfants Kurosaki. Même si Ichigo gagnait haut la main, ses deux jeunes sœurs ne lui laissait aucun répit. Dans cette famille Mario Kart était sacré.

Durant la parti Ichigo pu une nouvelle fois sentir son téléphone vibrer et cette fois il décida de regarder. Il mit donc pause sous les protestations de ses sœurs puis alluma l'écran tactile de son portable. Il avait deux messages, un de Rukia et l'autre de ToshiKiyo. Il avait affreusement envie de regarder le message de son correspondant mais se fit violence et regarda plutôt ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait envoyé.

 _Ichiiiiiii j'ai besoin de te parler immédiatement ! Est-ce que je peux te téléphoner ?_

Le jeune homme lui répondit rapidement.

 _ **Je suis chez mes parents, à dix minutes de chez toi donc. Si tu veux on peut se voir avant que je rentre chez moi !**_

 _D'accord viens chez moi tout de suite. J'attends devant le portail pour t'ouvrir._

Aller chez sa meilleure amie ? Dans son palace ? Avec grand plaisir ! Il expliqua la situation à ses parents et leurs dit rapidement au revoir. Il leur promit de passer les voir rapidement et après avoir donné un baiser à ses sœurs, et après avoir murmuré à l'oreille de Karin qu'il voulait des explications concernant un certain Toshiro, faisant rougir sa cadette, le rouquin prit la direction du manoir Kuchiki.

Sur le chemin il se demandait ce que lui voulait sa meilleure amie, elle avait l'air impatiente et tendue, il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait tendance à se faire bien trop de soucis pour sa meilleure amie mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Une fois devant le portail de la demeure de sa meilleure amie, il vit que celle-ci l'attendait en gigotant nerveusement. Elle le fit rapidement entrer ne lui laissant pas le temps de poser de questions. Il n'eut pas le temps non plus de s'attarder sur la subtilité de l'intérieur du manoir, la jeune femme le conduisait rapidement dans sa chambre. Une fois à destination Ichigo dû reprendre son souffle. Ils avait pratiquement couru.

_ Euh... Tu m'expliques ?

_ Renji !

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire demain !

Ichigo fut ravi d'apprendre que son ami avait tenu ses engagements. Engagements forcés certes, mais engagements quand même.

_ C'est cool ! Mais pourquoi je suis là ?

Le rouquin eut la surprise de voir son amie rougir légèrement.

_ Je veux que tu m'aides à choisir des fringues pour demain... Je veux être jolie tu comprends...

_ Euh Rukia je suis certes gay mais je suis pas une fille...

_ Mais je t'en supplie ! Si je demande à Yumichika s'en est fini de ma dignité !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre !

La jeune femme le regardait avec de grands yeux suppliant, un regard de chien battu auquel Ichigo ne pouvait résister.

_ Bon OK ! Mais vite il est déjà 22h30 et je dois rentrer chez moi avant le dernier métro !

_ Tu peux dormir là si tu veux !

OK... La il n'en revenait pas.

_ Euh... Ton frère il sait que je suis ici ?

Après avoir une nouvelle fois rougi la jeune femme répondit.

_ Non mais c'est ma maison aussi et j'ai le droit d'inviter mon meilleur ami à dormir si j'ai envie !

_ OK OK t'énerves pas... Bon montres moi tes fringues !

Pendant une heure les vêtements se succédèrent et une pile informe se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce. Rukia avait revêtu une petite robe à jupons noire avec des petits chat blanc brodés sur le jupon. Elle avait également des talons noirs et Ichigo leva deux pouces en l'air. Elle était magnifique.

_ T'es parfaite comme ça Rukia ! Tu vas le faire tomber par terre !

_ Dis pas de bêtises... Si ça se trouve je me fais des films pour rien et il veut juste me demander des conseils pour les cours...

La jeune fille le regardait avec une moue dubitative. Quelque chose clochait. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la question, trois coup furent frapper à sa porte et la poignet s'abaissa.

_ Rukia je pense que tout ce cirque a assez duré. Il faut qu'on parle.

Ichigo avait le regard fixé sur l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Rukia se fit toute petite quand elle vit qu'Ichigo le détaillait.

L'homme était vêtu d'un kimono noir brodé de fils d'argent. Son torse était légèrement découvert au niveau du col laissant apercevoir une peau pâle et soyeuse. Ses cheveux était encore humide de la douche dont il devait sûrement sortir, et Ichigo se fit la réflexion que peut être il était nu dessous le vêtement. Après quelques secondes de pur fantasme il revint à la réalité.

Les yeux cobalts de Kuchiki Byakuya le regardaient fixement.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Chapitre quatre fini !

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je veux des reviews please ! J'en ai pratiquement pas eu je ne suis que tristesse à cause de ça T.T

Donnez moi vos avis SVP j'en ai besoin pour avancer ! Les reviews sont la monnaie des auteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié...

Je vous laisse et je vous fais des bisous bavouilloux :D

à la prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre !

AndZero


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou everybody !

Comment ça va ?

Merci pour vos reviews mes chatons !

Avez-vous déjà des pistes sur qui est ToshiKiyo ? Grimm ? Bya ? Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Vos avis sont partagés entre Grimm et Bya ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas dessus en découvrant qui il est :)

Quoi qu'il en soit merci de me lire !

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Noah :** Non je ne vais pas faire de scène de viol ni rien, je n'apprécie pas forcément les fic trash alors je vais me contenter de rester dans le yaoi consentant haha ! Peut être que Ichigo finira avec Bya... Peut être qu'il finira avec quelqu'un d'autre... Qui sait ? ;) Merci pour tes compliments sur ma fic ça me fait vraiment plaisir :3 j'espère que je continuerai à écrire de la même manière ! Mouahahahaha je vais essayer de publier vite et régulièrement ne t'en fais pas ! Encore merci :)

 **Lolivamp :** Pas de problèmes, c'est juste que c'est encourageant de savoir ce que vous, les lecteurs, pensez de mon histoire, savoir que vous aimez est toujours gratifiant :). Merci en tout cas de lire ma fic ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu si jamais il ne s'agit pas de Grimm ! Mais qui sait si ça se trouve c'est lui haha !

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** Niark niark niark ! J'aime vous voir chercher qui est ToshiKiyo (Gambate Kodasai ! Tu vas y arriver à l'orthographier correctement !) Vous êtes confus je suis contente héhé ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu toi aussi si ce n'est pas Grimm ! Peut être est-ce lui, peut être pas ! Héhé :3 Je pense que Grimm a de la ressource pour se venger de notre Fraise adorée :D alors oui Ichi devra être prudent ^^ ! c'est plus que de la chance hein ! Il a une bonne étoile Ichigo xD Tu vas l'avoir le messages t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis cruelle je sais mais j'aime ! NON PAS BOUDEY T.T Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre aussi :)

 **Guest :** Kyaaaaa merci ! Je ne suis plus tristesse quand je vois le succès de ma fic pour le moment alors merci à toi pour ta lecture et ta review :3 Ne t'en fais pas la suite arrive rapidement :D Moui c'est le but de vous faire languir (je mets un peu de moi dans le caractère d'Ichigo haha je suis chieuse et j'ai une volonté de faire chier assez élevée je dois le reconnaître héhé ^^ ) Merci encore ! À la prochaine :3

Je vous laisse à la lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas :D !

 **Chapitre 5 :**

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Le regard froid de Byakuya s'était détourné du rouquin, qui était toujours perdu dans sa contemplation du jeune noble, et était à présent dirigé droit sur Rukia. La jeune femme semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Son frère la toisait avec autorité. Son regard était froid et une colère sourde y transparaissait. Rukia se fit encore plus petite et fuyait le regard de son grand frère.

_ Rukia. Qu'est-ce que Kurosaki fait ici ?

_ Je... Je lui ai demandé de venir... Pour m'aider...

Ichigo essayait de rester calme. Il ne devait pas intervenir même s'il voyait bien que sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'aide. Il ne voulait cependant pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis, il prenait donc sur lui afin de ne pas se mêler de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Pour quelles raisons ne m'as-tu pas demandé mon avis avant d'inviter ton... ami ?

_ Je ne... Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai du.

Le rouquin détourna ses yeux du noble et les posa sur sa meilleure amie avec surprise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle allait tenir tête à son noble frère. Elle l'impressionnait beaucoup et il l'a regardait maintenant avec admiration. Seulement il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas vraiment être à sa place et la tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce après l'arrivée de Byakuya le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise.

_ Tu ne vois pas pourquoi me demander la permission avant d'inviter quelqu'un dans ma maison ?

Kuchiki Byakuya s'énervait de plus en plus, une aura menaçante s'installait autour de lui et la tension polaire de la pièce augmenta encore d'un niveau.

_ C'est chez moi aussi Nii-sama !

_ Ec...Écoutez je... Je ferais mieux de m'en aller... J'ai fini de t'aider de toutes façons Rukia...

Deux paires d'yeux se retournèrent sur lui et Ichigo se senti encore plus mal. Il voulait fuir cette maison, mais plus que tout il voulait fuir cet homme. Cet homme qui le mettait dans tout ses états, qui le faisait se sentir comme un enfant par le regard qui lui lançait maintenant. Un regard hautin et dévalorisant. Ichigo savait bien qu'il n'était pas de la même catégorie sociale que les Kuchiki mais il ne se pensait pas non plus infréquentable. Ce mec l'énervait mais en même temps lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'il préférait ignorer, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à se genre de choses.

_ Non tu restes ici baka ! Il n'y a plus de métro pour que tu rentres chez toi !

_ Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... Je vais rentrer à pied... Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer.

Byakuya fixait Ichigo avec sévérité, il n'appréciait pas ce jeune homme. Il était bien trop téméraire et prétentieux à son goût pour qu'il fréquente sa jeune et précieuse sœur. Il allait la tirer vers le bas et ça s'était hors de questions. Les Kuchiki avait un honneur à garder.

_ Non tu restes là. Dehors c'est dangereux la nuit et tu habites trop loin.

Rukia le regardait elle aussi avec sévérité et elle était aussi décidée à avoir le dessus sur son frère pour une fois. Son meilleur ami allait dormir chez elle et elle n'accepterait aucun refus.

_ Rukia, j'ai mon avis à donner sur la question il me semble.

_ Non. J'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux. Ichigo est mon meilleur ami et je veux qu'il reste ici ce soir, comme je l'ai déjà dis il m'aide pour quelque chose d'important à mes yeux alors pour une fois Nii-sama, fais quelque chose pour moi.

La jeune femme accompagna son discourt d'un regard de chien battu. Le même qu'elle avait sorti à Ichigo quelques temps plus tôt et le rouquin put voir Kuchiki Byakuya céder à la requête de sa petite sœur. Rukia savait exactement comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le regard froid de l'homme changea bien vite en regard résigné. Il était faible face à sa sœur.

Ichigo quant à lui pu voir toutes les capacités de manipulatrice de sa meilleure amie et il se fit la réflexion qu'à partir de maintenant il devait se méfier d'elle et de ses beaux yeux. Il avait pu voir la faiblesse du noble également. Une faiblesse qui l'avait rendu plus humain et plus beau encore aux yeux du rouquin.

_ Bien. Kurosaki vous restez ici ce soir.

Sans plus de cérémonies le noble sorti de la chambre de la jeune fille et la tension s'amenuisa petit à petit. Ichigo relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir. Il fixait toujours la porte d'où était parti Byakuya. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de son gel douche, l'odeur de sa peau qui semblait si douche et alléchante. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa meilleure amie était à côté de lui et le regardait à présent avec intérêt. Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant afin de s'éclaircir les idées et se retourna vers Rukia qui avait un micro sourire placardé sur le visage.

_ Bon je pense que c'est préférable que tu dormes dans ma chambre ce soir. Je vais demander qu'on t'apporte un futon. Viens avec moi je vais te faire faire le tour de la propriété.

Après s'être rapidement changé, la jeune femme prit la main de son meilleur ami et le conduisit dans le manoir lui faisant visiter chaque pièce sauf celles réservés à son frère. Comme le rouquin s'en doutait la demeure était décorée avec goût, tout était très sobre mais très luxueux. La décoration de chaque pièce était parfaitement choisie et agencée afin que ça ne soit pas trop ni pas assez. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les Kuchiki avaient une maison vraiment magnifique. Pendant leur visite les jeunes gens avaient croisés deux ou trois domestiques, un était dans un des nombreux petit salon et s'occupait de ranger de la vaisselle typiquement japonaise, tandis que les deux autres était dans la cuisine de la demeure et s'affairaient derrière les fourneaux. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la dite pièce les deux domestiques saluèrent Rukia et Ichigo avec respect et confièrent à la jeune femme qu'ils préparaient le thé pour le maître de la maison.

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. La maison était immense, un dédale de pièces, de portes et de couloirs. Il était sûr que des gens avaient du se perdre à l'intérieur et qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu retrouver leur chemin, cette remarque fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Rukia. Quand la jeune femme eut fini de lui faire visiter elle les ramena dans sa chambre où un futon avait été installé. Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain les deux amis se couchèrent chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Aucune conversation concernant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait eu lieu. Personne ne voulait aborder le sujet et Ichigo encore moins. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et encore moins creuser sa propre tombe tout seul, sa meilleure amie était parfois effrayante.

Quand le rouquin entendit la respiration régulière de Rukia, signe que la jeune femme dormait profondément, il saisit son téléphone. ToshiKiyo devait toujours attendre son message et Ichigo se demandait même s'il ne dormait pas, il était à peu près minuit et il savait que son correspondant travaillait le lendemain. Le rouquin lut cependant la réponse de ce dernier et décida tout de même de lui répondre.

 _Saches jeune Yasu que j'ai été champion du japon au Kendo, donc non mon orgueil n'a rien avoir la dedans, j'annonce un fait c'est tout. Si tu es de bon niveau toi aussi peut être un combat nous dirait lequel de nous est le meilleur tu ne crois pas ? Bien sûr que nous pouvons avoir des journées pourries, je dirais que parfois elles sont même merdique, celle d'aujourd'hui faisait partie de celles-ci d'ailleurs. Un prof sexy mais chiant ? Que dois-je dire de mes étudiants alors ? Arrogants, bavards, perturbateurs, bagarreurs, ils n'ont aucun respect pour nous les professeurs et certains vont même jusqu'à partir et nous menacer quand une remarque ne leur convient pas. J'ai peur pour la relève je ne te le cache pas...Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il te haïsse ?_

 _Mesquin ? Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Je ne suis pas jaloux... Je ne pense pas du moins...Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté là, ma vie intime est parfaitement comblée ! Savoir que tu es en manque me rempli de compassion pour toi haha !_

L'enfoiréééééééé ! Il se foutait de sa gueule ! Il allait voir ! Ichigo avait un grand sourire. Il avait évoquer le fait de se voir, même si ce n'était que pour un combat c'était déjà une belle avancée.

 _ **Tu te la pètes ! Champion du Japon au Kendo... Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de te défier pour voir si tu mérites bien ce titre mon cher ToshiKiyo ! Je vais t'écraser en moins de 2 haha ! D'ailleurs j'étais au dojo cet après midi et j'ai gagné tous mes combats. Tu deviens grossier ToshiKiyo ? J'aime bien ça je crois... Chiant parce que je me suis fais remettre à ma place alors que je n'étais pas forcément en tord. Des gens parlaient et foutaient le bordel et j'ai été le seul à me faire prendre... Moooooh Pauvre de toi ! Le pauvre professeur malheureux ! Tu t'es fais menacer ? Toi ? Champion de Kendo ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des cancres mon cher... Je travaille comme un fou pour réussir et je prends les remarques afin d'avancer...**_

 _ **Si tu es jaloux, de Yumi parce qu'il a dormi avec moi alors que tu voulais m'avoir rien qu'à toi, ! Et puis des autres personnes avec qui je parle et avec qui je... Baise ? Je me demandais... Ne te fâches pas hein, c'est juste par curiosité... Es-tu gay ? Où du moins es-tu intéressé par les hommes également ? Pour être comblé il faut être 2, ta main ne compte pas je suis désolé ! Par contre la main de quelqu'un d'autre oui ! Je parle en connaissance de cause bien entendu ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! J'ai eu une rencontre très intéressante aujourd'hui... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! (Je suis désolé de te répondre que maintenant, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de te répondre, je suis allé au dojo et après je suis allé voir ma famille, et ce matin impossible de te parler, il fallait que je révise et si je commençais à te parler il en était fini de mes révisions ! Tu as un don pour me déconcentrer...)**_

Le rouquin envoya son message et se retourna dans son futon. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard de Kuchiki. Il avait eu une drôle de sensation en le voyant ainsi, sans son costume, ses cheveux encore humide et son kimono légèrement ouvert. Il était vraiment beau mais il y avait plus que ça, cet homme le touchait sincèrement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, Byakuya n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on qualifierait de sympathique ou bien de très chaleureux. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi ce mec le troublait autant. Et puis le rouquin repensait aussi à Grimmjow, à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les vestiaires. Il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait du résister avec plus de volonté, il aurait du le repousser plus fort. Bien qu'il soit assez fier de son geste après avoir laissé son professeur pantelant dans les vestiaires, il anticipait beaucoup leur prochaine rencontre qu'il savait obligé. De plus même si Grimmjow Jaggerjack était magnifiquement sculpté et absolument beau, Ichigo ne ressentait pas la même chose que quand il était fasse à son noble professeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable.

Après s'être retourné encore une fois, Ichigo saisit son téléphone qui avait encore vibré, ToshiKiyo n'était donc pas endormit.

 _M'écraser ? Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Je suis habile avec mon sabre... Plus que tu ne le crois. Non je ne me la pète pas j'exprime simplement une vérité. Ne sois pas jaloux de mon talent ! Tu t'es battu avec des enfants pour pouvoir les battre ? Je ne suis pas forcément grossier c'est simplement vrai... J'ai des journées merdiques, aujourd'hui est également une d'entre elle... Comment ça tu bavardais ? Rien que par respect pour la personne qui donne le cours tu devrais te taire... ( je défends mes collègues et oui!) Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper mes élèves ! Bien que certains mériteraient une bonne correction. Je ne parlais pas de toi, je sais que tu es un bon étudiant et tu travailles dur, je sais que tu assureras bien notre relève !_

 _Bon, soit, je suis peut être jaloux... Jaloux parce que tu ne te focalises pas uniquement sur moi. Je ne me fâche pas, tu m'as parlé de toi il est donc normal que je te parle de moi aussi. Je ne me limites pas dans mes choix de relation. Homme comme femme, si la personne me plais je fonce. Même si je me sens plus en adéquation avec les hommes, j'ai déjà partagé ma vie avec plusieurs femmes. Je ne te parle pas de ma main quand je te dis être totalement satisfait de ma vie intime... J'ai de nombreux partenaires. La main de quelqu'un d'autre dis-tu ? L'expérience intéressante dont tu parles est-elle liée à cette main ?_

 _Je commençais à m'inquiéter légèrement même si je sais à présent que tu cherches à te venger, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas envoyé d'autres messages. Au dojo dis-tu ? J'y suis allé aussi, j'avais besoin de me défouler un bon coup... Mais ça n'a servi à rien ! Tu as bien raison de ne pas me parler quand tu révises, je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'un éventuel échec, je sais je te perturbe... Je n'y peux rien j'ai cette capacité la sur toi Gomen ! J'espère que ta famille se porte bien Yasu ! Mais dis moi, dans tout ça quant as-tu eu le temps de vivre ton « expérience très intéressante » ? m'aurais-tu menti ?_

Le long message fit sourire Ichigo. Apparemment ils étaient parti pour une longue conversation, et donc une longue nuit. Cependant ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ça faisait un moment que ça n'était pas arrivé et Ichigo aimait beaucoup ces moments où il avait l'impression que personne à part eux n'existait. Mais le rouquin devait avouer être de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que la rentrée universitaire était passé et avant celle-ci le jeune homme était sûr de ses sentiments pour ToshiKiyo. Cependant depuis maintenant deux jours tout était chamboulé dans sa tête. Il y avait d'abord son entrevue avec Grimmjow dans les vestiaires, entrevue qui lui avait permis d'être sûr qu'il n'éprouvait, envers cet homme, rien d'autre qu'une attirance physique. Bien que gênant au possible, celle-ci était un soulagement pour Ichigo qui n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde s'enticher de cet homme prétentieux, qui avait plus tendance à prendre ce qu'il voulait et s'imposer que de demander la permission. Ensuite venait le cas Kuchiki Byakuya. Beaucoup plus compliqué pour le rouquin. Il ressentait envers le noble un attrait et un intérêt beaucoup trop fort pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple attirance. L'homme lui semblait insaisissable, intouchable. Mais il avait également l'air doux et tendre, cela Ichigo l'avait vu face au comportement de Byakuya face à sa petite sœur. C'était un trait de caractère qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Puis enfin venait ToshiKiyo, leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant depuis ces deux jours et Ichigo savait qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à lui. Ses sentiments évoluaient rapidement et ce qu'il découvrait de cet homme le rendait encore plus accro. De plus il savait à présent que son correspondant était bisexuel et que donc quelque chose entre eux était possible, l'espoir gonflait le cœur du rouquin. Pour résumer, Ichigo Kurosaki était perdu. Totalement perdu même.

Se retournant une fois de plus dans son futon, l'étudiant décida de répondre au message de ToshiKiyo. Il avait envie de continuer à parler avec lui et de toute façon sa tête était bien trop remplie de questionnement pour qu'il ait envie de dormir.

 _ **Habile de ton sabre ? Intéressant... C'est une bonne chose à savoir. Exprimer une vérité ? Je pense qu'un véritable combat s'impose alors ! Que je te montre que je ne me bat pas avec des enfants ! Je suis également doué de mon sabre, une démonstration ça te tente ? Encore une journée merdique ? Tu les enchaînes ! Que s'est-il passé ? Encore un étudiant ? Saches que je respectes mes professeurs, j'ai d'ailleurs pour eux une grande admiration, je ne bavarde pas en cours généralement, je suis sérieux et attentif à ce qu'on me dit. Seulement pour une fois quelque chose m'a inquiété, une amie à moi ne semblait pas bien et je lui ai juste demandé comment elle se sentait. Je vois que la solidarité entre professeur semble être assez forte ! Quoi ? Tu ne frappes pas tes élèves ? Tu viens de mettre fin à mon fantasme de professeur tyrannique qui puni ses étudiants à coup de règle sur les fesses ! Savoir que tu vois en moi une bonne relève me rassure... Papi.**_

 _ **Tu as toute mon attention ce soir mon ToshiKiyo, tu n'as donc pas besoin d'être jaloux. Je suis content d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi, j'en savais déjà beaucoup mais je n'ai plus l'impression de faire du sur place et je t'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup ça. Hommes et femmes hein ? On ne se prive pas à ce que je vois ! Et en plus de ça tu as de nombreux partenaires, coureur de jupons ? Oh oui cette expérience et définitivement liée à la main de quelqu'un d'autre... De très grandes mains. Très habiles en plus de ça.**_

 _ **Je vois tu avais peur d'être encore une fois perçu comme un stalker mais c'est trop tard, je sais ton secret... Oui au dojo, j'y suis allé avec trois de mes amis, dont Yumi. Pourquoi avoir eu besoin de te défouler ? Ça n'a servi à rien car tu as perdu ? Je n'échouerai pas ! C'est pour cela que parfois je prends du temps à répondre, je suis penché dans mes révisions, je ne veux prendre aucun retard, je m'y met donc à fond ! Tu sembles tellement modeste mon cher ! Ma famille va bien je te remercie de demander ! Je n'ai pas menti. Disons que les vestiaires du dojo étaient vide à un certain moment de l'après midi...**_

Ichigo envoya son message après avoir passé un certain temps à l'écrire. Il aimait vraiment la tournure que prenait ça relation avec Toshikiyo.

Le rouquin se retourna encore une fois dans le futon et ferma les yeux essayant de trouver un peu de repos. Cependant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il comprit que ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer, sa tête était toujours tournée vers les nombreuses questions et réflexions qui perturbait Kurosaki. Ce dernier regarda l'heure qu'affichait son téléphone et soupira discrètement, il était 1h du matin. Résigné, Ichigo se leva sans faire de bruit et sorti de la chambre de sa meilleure amie, qui elle dormait paisiblement. Une fois dans le couloir, le rouquin essaya de se rappeler le chemin qui menait aux cuisines, il avait soif. Discrètement, afin de ne réveiller personne et surtout pas le maître des lieux, le jeune homme prit le couloir sur sa gauche puis commença à marcher. Il prit ensuite à droite, puis à gauche puis encore à droite et encore à gauche et après d'interminables minutes à se demander s'il allait un jour pouvoir retrouver son chemin, Ichigo arriva enfin dans la cuisine luxueuse de la demeure Kuchiki.

Après avoir prit un verre d'eau Ichigo contempla la lune par une des nombreuses fenêtres de la cuisine. Elle était pleine et à peine cachée par quelques nuages. Ichigo aimait la nuit, c'était le moment qu'il préférait. Tout était calme, silencieux, propice à la réflexion. Il trouvait la nuit poétique. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé droit sur le ciel, le rouquin sursauta violemment quand il senti une nouvelle fois son téléphone vibrer dans sa main.

 _Effectivement je suis habile de mon sabre... Je serai ravi de te combattre afin de vérifier s'il est vrai que tu es habile de ton sabre également. Une démonstration et plus qu'alléchante je te l'accorde._ _Oui apparemment en ce moment je suis abonné aux journées pourries. Je me suis encore disputé avec un membre de ma famille, je suis donc allé au dojo pour me défouler mais un événement a fait que la frustration que je ressent encore en ce moment à augmenter au lieu de diminuer. Et puis effectivement ce matin un étudiant particulièrement méprisable à cru bon de faire le malin dans mon cours. Encore un petit con prétentieux. Je vois... Peut être n'as-tu pas eu de chance cette fois là je te l'accorde ! Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre... Je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de fesser mes étudiants, mais je peux faire une exception pour toi si cela peut raviver la flamme de ton fantasme...Dis donc le jeunot ne te moque pas des ancêtres !_

 _Savoir que ce soir je suis tout à toi me fait énormément plaisir ! Saches que tu es tout à moi également...Effectivement, on en apprend plus l'un sur l'autre en se moment, je suis content ! Non je ne me refuse rien ! J'aime les plaisirs de la chaire, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me limiterai ! J'aime autant regarder le corps des homme que celui des femmes, je ne suis pas pour autant un coureur de jupon, j'aime le sexe oui mais je sais rester fidèle quand je suis en couple. Pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas donc je m'amuse... Des grandes mains habiles ? Qui est cet homme ? Je dois le rencontrer pour savoir si ce que tu dis es vrai !_

 _Je suis démasqué... Zut ! Au moins l'un de nous deux a passé un bon moment ! Dans les vestiaires du dojo ? Tu t'es fais masturber dans un vestiaire ?! J'ai une impression de déjà vu... Tu as bien raison de faire passer tes études en première place c'est important pour ton avenir. Modestie est mon deuxième prénom._

Ichigo souriait. Il avait chaud aussi. Il ne savait pas si c'était seulement lui mais les messages qu'ils s'échangeait avaient pris une tournure beaucoup plus alléchante. Les sous entendu qu'il percevait lui provoquaient des bouffées de chaleur et son estomac se tordait délicieusement. Oh oui il adorerait voir si ToshiKiyo était aussi doué et « habile de son sabre » qu'il le disait. Le rouquin se mordait les lèvres, ce mec était définitivement bien trop parfait à son goût. Les images de lui penché sur un vieux bureau de bois dans une salle de classe vide, les fesses nu et un ToshiKiyo se tenant derrière lui, lui infligeant une petite correction, vinrent immédiatement dans la tête d'Ichigo et se dernier senti son bas ventre le tirailler. Cependant il s'empêcha de trop penser à des choses mal saine et il repoussa le flux d'images toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une érection.

Cette dernière chose était pourtant compliquée. Savoir qu'il était la priorité de cet homme durant cette soirée, cette nuit, savoir que son correspondant aimait le sexe et qu'il en parlait sans retenue avec lui rendait Ichigo fébrile. Il avait réellement envie de contact physique, d'un corps chaud contre le sien qui mouvait avec lui dans une danse charnelle. ToshiKiyo l'avait totalement excité. Le rouquin sentait son érection se réveiller et dans un dernier mouvement désespéré afin de reprendre ses esprits, Ichigo se dirigea vers l'évier de la cuisine et s'humidifia quelque peu le visage. Les yeux clos afin de se remettre les idées en place, le rouquin se gifla mentalement. Il était irrécupérable. Après un dernier soupire le jeune homme sorti de la cuisine afin de retourner dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

La demeure était silencieuse et plongée dans le noir. Il était à présent pas loin de 2h du matin maintenant et tout le monde devait dormir profondément. Après avoir tourné en rond dans les couloirs, prenant à gauche, à droite puis à gauche puis encore à droite, Ichigo dû s'avouer vaincu. Il était totalement perdu. Il essaya de refaire le chemin inverse mais ne trouva plus non plus la cuisine, pendant un long moment il déambula, perdu, dans la demeure Kuchiki, puis en ayant mare il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et se saisi une nouvelle fois de son portable. Autant envoyer une réponse tout de suite, de toute façon il était perdu alors...

 _ **Je ne sais pas si tu as fais exprès mais tout ces sous entendu m'ont donné chaud. J'ai hâte de te montrer de quoi je suis capable mon cher. Quel genre d'événement tu as perdu un combat ? Ta famille à l'air incroyablement relou mon pauvre ! J'aimerai que tu fasses une exception effectivement, mais une exception où les seules fesses que tu fesserais serais les miennes alors je suis désolé pour ton petit con prétentieux mais tu devras trouver un autre moyen de le faire payer...**_

 _ **Je suis ravi d'apprendre ça ! J'aime le sexe également, mais contrairement à toi seul le corps des hommes me fait fantasmer, je ne ressens aucun désir pour la gente féminine. C'est tout à ton honneur d'être fidèle ! Tu veux bien t'amuser avec moi ? Je refuse de te présenter cet homme. Ses mains sont faites pour s'enrouler autour de mon sexe, désolé.**_

 _ **Une impression de déjà vu ? Pourquoi ça ? Très bien Monsieur ToshiKiyo Modestie.**_

Ichigo envoya son message et se releva. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis dans ce couloir toute la nuit ! Alors déterminé à retrouver son chemin, le rouquin pris une direction au hasard, peut être allait-il avoir de la chance.

Cependant à peine eut-il le temps de tourner une nouvelle fois dans un des nombreux couloir de la demeure qu'Ichigo fut projeté au sol après avoir violemment percuté quelque chose. Quelques secondes après cela une masse lui tomba dessus dans un grand bruit sourd et le rouquin eut le souffle légèrement coupé. Reprenant lentement ses esprits le jeune homme senti la masse sur lui bouger et de longs cheveux soyeux vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. L'odeur qui s'y échappait le fit frissonner. Une odeur boisée mélangé à une légère touche d'agrume. Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il savait qui était sur lui à cet instant. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit le corps remuer de sur lui afin de se relever avec grâce. Quand le corps fut totalement enlevé de sur lui le rouquin ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il pouvait voir la silhouette musclée et noble se dessiner devant lui. Il n'osait pas se relever, il était totalement hypnotisé par le corps fort et magnifiquement sculpté de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Pendant un long moment Ichigo ne fit pas le moindre geste. Il savait que l'homme devait le regarder avec un regard froid et dur. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du noble sur lui et le rouquin n'en fut que plus troublé. Le jeune ne sortait pas de sa contemplation, malgré la pénombre il pouvait distinguer le corps de l'homme toujours enroulé dans son kimono noir. La lune se reflétait dans ses yeux lui donnant encore plus de charme.

Kuchiki Byakuya le détaillait également. L'impudent se baladait la nuit dans sa demeure et en plus de ça il ne faisait pas attention à où il allait. L'ami de sa sœur était toujours allongé par terre et il voyait ses yeux le détailler. Ce jeune l'agaçait plus que tout avec son petit air supérieur et son incapacité à respecter ses aînés. Byakuya aurait voulu qu'il baisse les yeux devant lui, qu'il lui montre le respect qui lui était dû mais il était évident que le rouquin n'allait pas le faire. Après encore quelques minutes à supporter cela Kuchiki commença à s'impatienter.

_ Que faites-vous Kurosaki Ichigo ?

La voix grave et sensuelle de Byakuya ramena Ichigo sur terre rapidement et le rouquin secoua la tête. Quel con, il n'avait pas arrêté de mâter le noble de haut en bas fantasmant sur le corps d'Apollon qu'il voyait devant lui, résultat des courses l'homme semblait encore plus en colère contre lui qu'avant. Des fois Ichigo se faisait la remarque qu'il était vraiment stupide.

_ Je... Je me suis perdu...

Comme un naze en plus...

_ Je vois.

Sans plus de cérémonie le noble tourna le dos à Ichigo et parti dans une direction opposée. Le rouquin le regardait toujours, les yeux grands ouverts. Byakuya allait le laisser là comme un con ?

Toujours étalé au sol Ichigo sursauta violemment quand il vit Kuchiki se retourner vers lui.

_ Suivez moi.

Le rouquin se précipita après Byakuya qui ne l'attendit pas vraiment. Une fois près de l'homme un silence tendu et gênant s'installa entre eux. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à éloigner le souvenir de la sensation du corps du noble contre le sien. L'homme avait le corps chaud, tout en muscle. Son odeur était toujours présente dans la tête du rouquin et il savait qu'il allait mettre un moment avant de l'oublier. Maintenant qu'ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Ichigo pouvait voir leur différence de taille. Kuchiki Byakuya était nettement plus grand que lui, il se tenait droit, signe de sa noblesse et Ichigo se senti encore plus petit à côté de lui. Kuchiki Byakuya en imposait vraiment.

Pendant quelques minutes le silence dura et s'intensifia considérablement. La tension était telle qu'Ichigo se sentait étouffer. N'en pouvant plus ce dernier brisa le silence.

_ Je suis désolé... De vous imposer ma présence je veux dire...

_ Hmm... Je ne vous ai accepté ici que pour ma sœur.

_ Je sais... Je ne pensais pas venir ici mais elle avait besoin de mon aide et j'étais tout près d'ici.

_ Si elle avait besoin d'aide elle aurait dû me demander à moi.

Ichigo avait ouvert grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Kuchiki semblait jaloux de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur. Cela le rendit encore plus attachant aux yeux du rouquin.

_ Je... Je ne veux pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu l'aider pour cela...

_ Et pourquoi donc Kurosaki Ichigo ?

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous dire ça...

Le rouquin pouvait voir l'expression indéchiffrable de Kuchiki, il se doutait bien qu'à cet instant il était passablement énervé mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire que sa petite sœur allait avoir un copain dans la journée du lendemain. Le silence revint un peu moins pesant mais tout de même bien présent. Ichigo avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il marchait à côté du noble, pourtant cela ne faisait pas plus de cinq minutes. Le jeune homme se demandait comment il pouvait trouver le noble attachant. Il était froid, hautin, orgueilleux et il était évident qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête parfois.

_ Kuchiki-sensei... Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois en cours... J'ai pas été correcte.

_ C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

_ Je sais... Je m'inquiétais juste pour Rukia... Elle semblait mal et c'est ma meilleure amie...

_ Vous me l'avez déjà dis tout ça.

Ichigo s'arrêta d'un coup obligeant l'homme à en faire de même et à se retourner vers lui. Le rouquin le fixait droit dans les yeux.

_ Écoutez je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, je sais aussi que vous voulez que Rukia reste loin de moi... Je ne comprends cependant pas pourquoi... On est ami depuis que nous sommes petit et jusqu'à cette fâcheuse histoire vous ignoriez mon existence et Rukia n'a jamais eu de problèmes à cause de moi... Je suis là pour elle quand ça ne va pas, je l'a défends et fait attention à elle... Je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis et j'ai toujours eu de bonnes notes à l'école...

_ Vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance. Votre excès de colère est la preuve de votre immaturité et de votre incapacité à accepter les critiques.

_ Je reconnais que ma colère n'avait pas lieu d'être j'aurai du me taire. Je me suis excusé pour ça... Je ne suis pas indigne de confiance. Rukia sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi et d'ailleurs quand vous vous êtes disputé tous les deux je l'ai obligé à venir chez moi. Elle voulait rester dehors mais c'était hors de questions.

_ Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de sérieux.

Il semblait à Ichigo que le noble faisait tout pour trouver des excuses. Il n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher si ce n'est de lui avoir répondu en cours. L'homme le regardait de haut, le défiant du regard et Ichigo accepta ce duel avec plaisir. En fin de compte il n'avait rien fait de mal et l'homme le détestait pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Cependant le rouquin était décider à obtenir des réponses.

_ Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux. Aussi bien dans mes études, je compte bien vous le prouver d'ailleurs, que dans ma vie privée. Je suis fidèle à mes petits amis. Oui je suis gay, Rukia ne risque rien avec moi.

_ J'attendrai de voir cela. Votre vie privée ne me regarde guère Kurosaki Ichigo. Si j'apprends que vous faites du mal à ma petite sœur vous aurez à faire à moi.

Le noble reprit son chemin suivit d'Ichigo qui abordait maintenant un petit sourire en coin. Il avait hâte de montrer de quoi il était capable à Byakuya.

_ J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas.

_ Vous êtes prétentieux et trop sûr de vous.

_ je ne suis pas prétentieux ni sûr de moi, j'ai simplement un peu de confiance en moi et je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de mal. Prétentieux aurait été de dire que je suis le plus beau et le plus intelligent, ors je n'ai jamais dis cela.

_ Vous avez une attitude prétentieuse, vous regardez les gens de haut. Vous me regardez de haut.

_ Je ne regarde personne de haut et surtout pas vous. Je vous regarde normalement, je pense simplement que vous n'acceptez pas que quelqu'un ne vous fasse pas l'honneur de baisser les yeux face à vous.

_ Effectivement je suis habitué à un peu plus de respect envers ma personne.

_ Je vous respecte. Je vous respecte beaucoup même, vous êtes un professeur très compétent et un homme très imposant et respectable. Votre carrière et impressionnante et j'aimerai avoir la même. Alors je ne vous manque aucunement de respect. Je vous regarde simplement comme je regarde tout le monde.

_ Me flatter ne vous apportera rien.

_ Je ne vous flatte pas, je vous dis simplement ce que je pense.

Les deux hommes avaient arrêté de marcher et ce faisaient face. Chacun avait le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre et un véritable combat se jouait entre eux. Cependant aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Ils avaient des choses à prouver.

_ Vous êtes quelqu'un de curieux Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Curieux ?

_ Étrange. Vous ne semblez pas intimidé. Vous ne semblez pas non plus prêt à vous écraser devant moi.

_ Je vous trouve intimidant, c'est un fait. Mais je ne m'écraserai pas devant vous ça aussi c'est un fait. Vous avez l'habitude que l'on s'écrase devant vous mais ce ne sera pas mon cas. Je ne vous manquerez plus de respect mais je ne me laisserai pas faire non plus.

_ Nous verrons bien... Vous êtes arrivé. Oyasumi Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Oui... Nous verrons... Arigato gosaimasu. Oyasuminasai Kuchiki-Sensei.

L'homme tourna les talons au même moment où Ichigo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Une fois refermé le rouquin se dirigea à tâtons dans la pièce plongée dans le noir afin de retrouver son futon. Quand ce fut chose faite, il s'installa sous ses couvertures et ouvrit le message qu'il avait reçu quelque seconde avant de s'écrouler au sol avec Kuchiki sur lui.

 _C'était le but rechercher effectivement. J'ai également hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire ! Non je n'ai pas perdu de combat, la raison de ma frustration restera secrète, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre. Effectivement ma famille est très envahissante, enfin surtout quelques personnes. Je dois bien reconnaître que l'idée de claquer tes fesses est bien alléchante, j'en ai la main qui me chatouille et le caleçon qui me tiraille... Je pense que ce petit con prétentieux peu aller se faire voir._

 _Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le corps des femmes, je respecte ça ne t'inquiètes pas!Et toi es-tu fidèle mon cher Yasu ? Je suis déçu, j'envisageais pourtant bien la perspective de me faire masturber par ces mains..._

 _Je pense que ce dernier point restera également secret ne t'en déplaise !_

Une soudaine bouffé de chaleur saisi les rein d'Ichigo. Ce mec était en train d'ouvertement l'allumer. Il avait apparemment le caleçon qui le tiraillait de s'imaginer en train de le punir et Ichigo était dans le même cas. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'envoyaient ce genre de message et s'était vraiment très excitant. Le rouquin répondit immédiatement à ToshiKiyo, il espérait que l'homme ne dorme pas, il avait réellement envie de continuer sur sa lancé.

 _ **Je suis déçu de ne rien savoir... Tu ne peux rien faire contre ta famille ? Ne me dis pas de telle choses... Tu n'imagines pas dans quel état je suis là tout de suite ! J'ai chaud et l'idée de me faire fesser par tes soins me rend totalement fou... Te faire masturber par ces mains ? Et par les miennes alors ? Je suis fidèle également. Tu me fais plein de cachotteries je n'aime pas ça...**_

Le jeune homme envoya son message et se retourna dans son futon. ToshiKiyo lui donnait chaud. Kuchiki Byakuya lui avait donné chaud également. Il pouvait toujours sentir son odeur sur lui, il pouvait également se rappeler de la sensation de son corps sur le sien. Cet homme le rendait dingue. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était dingue de colère ou dingue tout court. Il était prétentieux et arrogant, mais l'assurance qu'il dégageait n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Jaggerjack. Il avait plutôt l'impression que c'était simplement dû au fait de son éducation. Pas parce qu'il se trouvait irrésistible ou quoi. Pourtant irrésistible il l'était assurément. Et la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé laissait sous-entendre qu'il lui lançait un défie. Défie qu'Ichigo se ferai un plaisir de relever. Sa voix grave prononçant son nom raisonnait toujours dans la tête du rouquin qui se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le futon. Il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'endormir. Il était 2h 30 du matin et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire était de penser à Kuchiki et Toshikiyo.

Le téléphone du rouquin sonna une énième fois et Ichigo s'en saisit immédiatement.

 _Certaines choses doivent rester secrète désolé ! Bien sûr que je peux faire quelque chose ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Tu joues avec le feu Yasu... J'aime l'idée que je te donne chaud autant que tu aimes l'idée de me faire bander je présume. Ne me fais pas ce genre de proposition, je pourrais la prendre au pied de la lettre et te prendre par la même occasion. Tu ne veux plus de cachotteries ? OK, laisse moi donc te dire que je pense avoir une nouvelle proie. Une proie très alléchante... Cependant ne sois pas jaloux, les seules fesses qui auront le droit à mes fessés seront les tiennes._

Putain de bordel de merde, Ichigo avait une érection naissante à cause de Toshikiyo. Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui dire des trucs pareils sinon il allait être bon pour se masturber dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre de sa meilleure amie. De plus savoir que ToshiKiyo se trouvait dans le même état que lui le rendait fou de désir. Voilà maintenant il bandait comme un âne...

 _ **Savoir que tu bandes me fais bander encore plus. Es-tu dans le même cas ? Me prendre ? oh... c'est quand tu veux, si en plus c'est accompagné de fessés je ne dis pas non ! Une nouvelle proie ?**_

À peine Ichigo eut-il envoyer son message que la réponse de son correspondant arriva.

 _Je suis dans le même cas... Je crois que je suis bon pour une douche froide. Te prendre en te fessant me donne envie de me masturber là tout de suite à défaut de t'avoir sous la main. Une nouvelle proie rebelle à qui je vais me faire un plaisir d'enseigner les bonnes manières._

Ichigo dû se retenir de ne pas pousser un gémissement plaintif. Imaginer ToshiKiyo se masturber en pensant à lui était bien trop jouissif. Il avait envie d'aller encore plus loin dans ce petit jeu mais il se retint. Son esprit de chieur avait fait son grand retour et sa victime allait être cet homme.

 _ **Vraiment ? Je pense que je préférerais que tu te masturbe en pensant à moi. J'aimerai vraiment être sous autre chose que ta main... Tes coups de reins par exemple... Tu veux bien m'enseigner les bonnes manières à moi aussi ?**_

Le jeune homme croisait les doigts, il espérait que la réponse qu'il allait recevoir était celle qu'il attendait. Il voulait vraiment faire enrager son correspondant.

 _Ce ne sera pas compliquer, je t'ai dis que cette soirée te serai consacrée ! Alors oui me masturber en pensant à toi ! Me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'aider à venir ? Cesses de me tenter..._

Après un cri de joie interne le rouquin envoya sa réponse avec un grand sourire.

 _ **Hmm... Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je pense que tu vas devoir faire ça seul... J'ai envie de t'embêter et donc je vais me coucher ! Cependant sache que je suis vraiment en train de bander grâce à toi. Je te souhaite une bonne et chaude nuit mon très cher et très dur ToshiKiyo.**_

Ichigo posa son téléphone à côté de lui et se mis bien à son aise dans le futon. Après avoir penser une bonne dizaine de minute à Unohana, l'infirmière, dans des positions compromettantes. Ichigo senti la fatigue le gagner. Son érection était redescendue et son esprit s'était calmé. Maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la demeure Kuchiki dormait d'un profond sommeil.

Le réveil strident raisonna dans la chambre faisant sursauter les deux dormeurs. Rukia envoya littéralement valser le maudit engin au travers de la pièce sous le regard d'un Ichigo qui se frottait toujours les yeux. Après s'être rapidement habillé et débarbouillé, Ichigo dit à Rukia qu'il devait partir. Il ne voulait pas imposer encore plus sa présence à son frère et en plus de ça il devait rentrer se préparer afin d'aller en cours. La jeune femme accepta un peu déçu, mais également très tendue, elle avait peur de la confrontation avec son frère mais également celle qui allait avoir lieu plus tard avec Renji. Rukia reconduit Ichigo jusqu'au portail de la demeure et après un bisous sur la joue de la part de se dernier, les deux amis se séparèrent.

Avant de retourner prendre le métro, Ichigo passa devant un petit café dans lequel il rentra. Il prit une viennoiserie française ainsi qu'un petit café afin de se réveiller et se retourna pour s'installer à une table. Tout en sirotant son breuvage le rouquin lisait le journal. Depuis sa première année de droit tout les professeurs recommandaient à leurs étudiants de s'informer quant aux nouvelles du monde. Le rouquin était donc plongé dans sa lecture quand il senti quelqu'un s'installer à sa table en face de lui. Grognant, Ichigo baissa le journal et ses yeux tombèrent sur deux perles bleues turquoises.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack le regardait fixement avec un regard de fauve.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fin du chapitre !

Pas taper !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

N'oubliez pas les reviews les beybeys !

Je vous aime !

Cœur sur vous.

AndZero


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre de Correspondance !

Vous êtes encore nombreux à me lire et c'est cool, ça veut dire que je ne vous perds pas en chemin et que vous aimez toujours mon histoire ! :D

Merci pour vos reviews continuez comme ça vous êtes au top ! C'est pour ça que je vous aime d'ailleurs :3

 **Voici la réponse aux reviews :**

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** Mooooh faut pas être violente comme ça T.T Je fais exprès de couper au meilleur moment pour que tu reviennes héhé ! Moi je sais quoi penser de Bya ! Je l'aime ! Je le vénère ! Je lui fais des bébé ! Je... OK j'arrête... Niark niark niark ! Mais qui est donc ToshiKiyo ? Merci et joyeuse Saint Patrick à toi ! À Bientôt ! J'espère que tu as pu te reposer héhé ! PS : J'adore tes reviews, elles me font toujours beaucoup rire ;) !

 **Ondie-Yoko :** ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire ! Byakuya-sama est ToshiKiyo ? Pourquoi pas ? À voir ! Peut-être est-ce Grimmjow ! Ou alors quelqu'un de totalement différent... Je ne dirais rien héhé !

 **Noah :** Peut-être que c'est lui peut être pas haha ! Merci à toi de lire mes chapitres et d'aimer mon histoire :3 ! Je te propose un truc ! On va former le fan club « Byakuya on t'aime ! » ! dis moi ce que tu penses de cette idée :D

 **Akane :** Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Merci ! Je te fais pas plus attendre ! Voici la suite :3

 **Lolivamp :** qui sait, peut être as-tu raison, peut être pas ! J'aime bien voir que vous êtes tous confus en ce qui concerne ToshiKiyo, ça me montre que j'arrive bien à brouiller les pistes et tout ça :D Merci à toi pour ta review ! Et Merci de me lire !

 **DidiineOokami :** Grimmjow c'est la définition de la sexytitude ! C'est mon amoureux ! Mais Byakuya c'est aussi mon amoureux ! Trop de sexytitude niveau 75000 en lui T.T Je ne confirmerai pas tes dires mais je ne les nierai pas non plus ! Tu vas devoir lire la suite pour savoir qui est ToshiKiyo ! Merci pour tes review en tout cas ! Toujours présente depuis ma première fic  Survivre ! MERCI !

 **Yumi Lucky :** Merci à toi de lire ma fic ! Bienvenue nouvelle arrivante ! :D tu as l'air bien sûr de toi pour dire que ToshiKiyo est Byakuya... En es-tu absolument certaine ? :D En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Etrelley :** Je voulais juste te remercier encore une fois ! Je t'ai répondu en MP mais merci à toi pour ta review géante :) Bon je rajoute (après ton deuxième message haha) qu'à cause de toi j'ai la musique d'Ikéa dans la tête ce qui est parfaitement injuste... Ensuite non les messages du début sont fait quand Grim n'est pas là ! Tout est calculé niark niark niark ! KYAAAA Tu as lu ma première fic ! KISUKE FOREVER ! J'aime cet homme OMG d'ailleurs rien ne dit que je ne ferai pas une autre fic avec lui héhé Ichi/Yama-jii OMG vision d'horreur JPP xDDDD ! Merci encore à toi et voici le chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Je tiens à dire qu'une seule autre personne, à part moi, est au courant de l'identité de ToshiKiyo ! Eeeh oui il y a des privilégiés dans la vie ^^

Je vous laisse ici, je ne fais pas durer plus longtemps le suspense !

Voici la suite des aventures d'Ichigo !

Rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 6**

Ichigo fixait l'homme droit dans les yeux. Un combat de chef se disputait dans ce petit commerce où tout le monde allaient et venaient sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait à côté d'eux. Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ichigo Kurosaki se livrait un combat visuel sans merci. Tout deux voulaient montrer leur refus de se soumettre à l'autre. Le rouquin montrait à cet homme que, malgré sa stature impressionnante et son naturel à s'imposer comme dominant partout où il allait, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser faire si facilement. Alors il le fixait intensément avec une légère pointe de provocation, un léger sourire en coin accroché sur son visage. Jaggerjack quant à lui essayait de se convaincre de ne pas sauter sur son étudiant devant tout le monde. Il avait une idée bien en tête de ce qu'il voulait et de comment il allait s'y prendre alors il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses envies tout de suite. Grimmjow aimait de plus en plus le jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'était instauré tout de suite entre lui et le jeune homme.

Dès la première fois où il l'avait vu dans cet amphithéâtre bondé. Il avait repéré tout d'abord sa chevelure orange flamboyante et cela l'avait fait tiquer. Grimmjow avait toujours aimé les personnes, hommes comme femmes, qui n'avait pas peur de s'affirmer et de s'assumer. Alors voir un tel homme, aussi beau et bien fait de sa personne, déambuler dans la faculté de manière si décontracté et si cool mais également de façon forte et affirmée, lui avait tout de suite plu. Ce qui avait fini de le convaincre était la vision qu'il avait eu de ses fesses quand il était passé devant lui après leur premier cours. Des fesses rondes qui avaient l'air ferme et parfaite pour accueillir sa queue tendue.

Grimmjow secoua discrètement la tête, voilà qu'il recommençait à divaguer sur le cul absolument divin du jeune rouquin. Il voulait tellement le baiser qu'il en rêvait éveillé. Merde. Son étudiant avait du le remarquer puisque son sourire s'était élargie un peut plus et que ses yeux s'étaient fait un peu plus taquin. De la pure tentation. Ce petit con était en train de l'allumer ouvertement devant tout le monde. Apparemment il était bien au courant de l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur Jaggerjack. Ce dernier vit rouge. Le rouquin l'avait laissé pantelant dans les vestiaires du dojo. Il l'avait branlé tellement bien et tellement fort pour ensuite le laisser là comme une merde, avec une érection de cheval qui le faisait souffrir à tel point qu'il avait du se finir tout seul comme un con dans sa voiture, au risque d'être vu par des passants. Et la ce petit enfoiré le regardait avec ses putains d'yeux de braise, son sourire en coin toujours placardé sur sa belle gueule, l'allumant plus que de raison. Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour. Il plaqua ses mains contre la table avec violence faisant sursauté la dame qui passait à côté d'eux. Son regard se fit plus dur et plus sévère. Il espérait ainsi faire au moins flancher le jeune homme si ce n'est lui faire peur.

Ichigo avait suivit tous les changement de comportement de son professeur. Il avait d'abord pu lire une incroyable envie. Un désir tel qu'Ichigo avait eu peur l'espace de quelques secondes, ce mec aurait pu le violer la devant tout le monde tellement il avait envie de lui. Puis le rouquin s'était repris. Il se sentait flatté. L'homme en face de lui était clairement intéressé par lui. Et Dieu quel homme ! Ichigo ne pouvait définitivement qu'en être flatté ! C'était pas tout les jours qu'un tel canon le regardait d'une telle manière. Le jeune homme avait ensuite vu le mouvement de tête de Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait dû secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Et après cela Ichigo fut témoin de la colère de son vis à vis. Quand ce dernier avait frappé contre la table le rouquin n'avait pas bouger, ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de Jaggerjack lui avait bien trop plus. Un mélange de colère et de lubricité qui avait donné chaud à Ichigo. Le regard que lui lançait son professeur à présent rendait l'étudiant encore plus fébrile. Si l'homme pensait lui faire peur c'était raté.

Ichigo était un jeune homme avec un caractère fort et affirmé. Il n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds mais il n'aimait pas non plus quand un homme se laissait trop mené par le bout du nez. Un homme sans un peu de répondant ne valait pas le coup selon lui. Alors voir que l'homme usait de son rôle de professeur pour le soumettre à lui le faisait se sentir tout chose. Il aimait les hommes d'autorités.

_ Un combat.

La voix grave de Grimmjow le fit violemment sursauté. Il pouvait voir que cela avait ravi son professeur. Ichigo était tellement perdu dans ses pensées lubriques qu'il avait presque oublié la présence de Jaggerjack devant lui.

_ Pardon ?

_ Un combat. Je veux un combat contre toi.

_ Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire...

_ C'est simple. Je te propose que toi et moi samedi on se retrouve au dojo pour un combat. Celui qui gagne à le droit de demander ce qu'il a envie au perdant.

OK. Ça c'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Mais aussi très tentant. Ichigo avait réellement envie de cogner sur son professeur, il voulait lui botter les fesses pour ensuite l'obliger à lui tailler une pipe d'enfer. Il voulait voir la bouche de ce prof trop prétentieux occupée à lui procurer du plaisir plutôt qu'occupée à raconter des conneries sur sa propre personne. Le rouquin n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. C'était trop délicieusement tentant pour refuser.

_OK.

_ Tu me surprends... Je pensais que tu allais résister plus longtemps. Mes mains douées te manque ?

_ Pas forcément. J'ai juste envie de vous botter le cul.

Mensonge... bon après tout Jaggerjack n'était pas sensé savoir qu'il mentait mais bon...

_ Hmm je vois... Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Tu ne m'as jamais vu combattre tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

_ Peut être bien, mais je vais quand même vous démonter.

_ Ne cris pas victoire trop tôt Ichigo.

La manière dont Jaggerjack avait prononcé son prénom avait fait frissonner le rouquin de la tête aux pieds. Il avait ronronné son prénom, avec une voix sensuelle et Ichigo était à peu près sûr que Grimmjow savait ce qu'il faisait. Encore une raison de plus de lui faire fermer sa bouche. Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise puis bu une gorgé de son café sous l'œil attentif de son professeur. Après un petit moment de silence où les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas lâché du regard. Tout les deux s'examinaient avec attention et une ribambelle de question s'entrechoquaient dans leurs têtes. Les deux hommes se regardaient avec un mélange d'envie, d'anticipation et d'impatience. L'envie de se sauter dessus pour se faire l'amour ou s'entre tuer ? Ils ne savaient pas mais la tension augmentait encore.

Cependant l'échange visuel fut coupé quand Ichigo senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Détournant le regard, le rouquin se saisit de son téléphone et décrocha quand il vit le numéro de Yumichika.

_ Moshi moshi !

_ Coucou mon bel Apollon tu vas bien ?!

_ Parfaitement mon lapin et toi ?

_ Mon lapin ? Ichi t'es malade ?

Le jeune homme pouvait voir la colère se dessiner lentement sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Son sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus. Il avait fait exprès d'appeler Yumichika de cette manière. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de donner de petit nom à ses amis mais il savait cependant que Grimmjow n'aimait pas particulièrement son meilleur ami. Ichigo s'en était douté après la manière dont l'homme avait parlé du brun lors de leur petite rencontre dans les vestiaires. Alors il en avait profité, il avait remué le couteau dans la plaie en emmerdant un peu plus Jaggerjack. Il n'y a pas à dire être emmerdeur c'est cool des fois !

_ Non mon Yumi tout va bien !

_ Il se passe un truc c'est ça ?

_ Exactement.

_ Un truc bien ?

_ Hmmm... Plutôt oui...

_ Avec un homme ?

_ Haha ben oui !

_ Tu peux pas m'en parler c'est ça... il est devant toi ?

_ Tu as tout juste.

_ On peut jouer un peu ?

Ichigo fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment là où voulait en venir son meilleur ami, mais le connaissant ça devait être assez comique.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Je suppose qu'il a des cheveux bleus...

_ Tu me connais tellement bien mon Yumi.

_ Donc jouons ! Tu vas dire tout haut que oui tu viens me rejoindre parce que tu as hâte de te plonger en moi.

Ichigo se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment Yumi c'était un sacré numéro...

_ OK OK Je viens te rejoindre, tu m'as donné chaud là... Attends moi nu j'arrive. Et non tu commences pas sans moi, c'est moi qui vais te faire jouir.

En disant ces mots Ichigo c'était levé de sa place et avait commencé à faire quelques pas vers la sorti sans prêter la moindre attention à son professeur. Cependant à peine trois pas, couvert pas les rire de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas imaginé que le rouquin irait aussi loin, une main forte vint lui entourer le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Le jeune homme se retourna lentement. Devant lui se tenait un Grimmjow Jaggerjack pas du tout content d'avoir été ignoré de cette manière.

_ Je vais te laisser maintenant Yumi, surtout attends moi. J'ai envie de toi.

_ T'es une véritable enflure ma fraise ! Haha !

Sans plus attendre Ichigo raccrocha son téléphone sous le regard de plus en plus contrarié de Grimmjow. Le rouquin voyait la mâchoire de ce dernier se contracter sous la colère et ses yeux lançaient de véritables éclaires.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu vas partir comme ça ?

_ Quoi ? Je sais pas voler alors oui je pars en marchant désolé de vous décevoir...

_ Fais pas l'con ! Tu vois très d'quoi j'parle.

_ Pas vraiment non. Je suis assez pressé au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué...

Grimmjow s'approcha d'Ichigo. Leurs visages étaient très poche et le rouquin pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son professeur contre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme avait réellement envie de céder à la tentation et d'embrasser l'homme mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient au milieu de la boutique et tout le monde les regardaient à présent, et puis en plus de ça Grimmjow Jaggerjack restait son professeur et l'embrasser allait donner une toute autre tournure aux événements. Pour finir le rouquin voulait faire durer le plaisir de l'attente, autant tout finir avec ce combat. Ichigo recula alors et le duel visuel prit fin.

_ Bon à quelle heure pour ce combat alors ?

_ 14h au dojo. Viens seul. Je veux pas que ton petit pote brun que tu vas aller sauter sois dans mes pattes.

_ Jaloux ?

_ Possessif.

_ Je ne suis pas à vous. Je ne suis à personne.

_ Désolé de te l'annoncer mais depuis le moment où ma main s'est enroulée autour de ta queue tu es devenu à moi.

OK. Ce mec l'énervait maintenant. Ichigo n'était pas un objet, il n'était la chose de personne et encore moins celle de Jaggerjack.

_ Je veux pas vous vexer mais je ne suis pas à vous ni rien. Le fait de me branler ne vous donne aucun droit sur moi, sinon beaucoup d'homme auraient un droit sur ma personne. Sur ce je vous laisse, comme vous dites j'ai mon petit pote brun à aller sauter et à l'heure qu'il est il doit être en train de m'attendre à poil dans mon lit. Je vous dis donc à samedi.

Sans plus attendre Ichigo s'en alla non sans avoir lancé un dernier sourire à son professeur. En moins de deux jours le rouquin avait réussi à moucher l'homme deux fois et il en était fier. Vraiment fier. Et il avait hâte d'être samedi pour voir la suite des événements.

Tout en jubilant le rouquin se dirigea vers l'entrée du métro. Il devait rentrer chez lui, il était déjà 9h et il devait encore se préparer pour aller en cours l'après midi. De plus Ichigo savait qu'une préparation mentale allait être nécessaire pour supporter les questions de son trop curieux et trop fouineur meilleur ami. Le jeune homme se décida donc, il allait rentrer chez lui et passer de longues et délicieuses minutes dans sa salle de bain, sous sa douche afin de se détendre et de se remettre du mieux qu'il pouvait des événements des deux derniers jours.

Le jeune homme avait mis son casque et la musique jouait à fond dans ses oreilles puis il pénétra dans ce qu'il appelait l'enfer sous terrain. Une fois dans le métro, le rouquin saisit son téléphone. Quand il avait décroché à Yumichika il avait pu voir que ToshiKiyo lui avait envoyé un message dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas fait attention avant car il était bien trop obnubilé par l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, mais maintenant qu'il était seul il n'avait qu'une envie, voir la réponse de son correspondant. Ichigo se doutait bien que après le coup qu'il lui avait ToshiKiyo devait avoir les nerfs. Il l'avait sûrement frustrer et c'était plaisant pour le rouquin de savoir qu'il avait une certaine emprise sur son correspondant. Le jeune étudiant voulait absolument savoir ce que lui avait répondu l'homme mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lire le message dans le métro. Vu la nature de la conversation de la veille et de la nuit, il se doutait pas mal que la réponse serait salé voir torride, alors c'était impossible.

Les vingts minutes sous terre paraissaient interminable pour Ichigo qui était littéralement bouffé par l'impatience. Les stations défilaient à une lenteur inqualifiable et plus le métro s'arrêtait plus du monde montait, résultat l'étudiant était compressé contre les portes, un homme suant de tout les pores de sa peau et dont l'odeur laissait franchement à désirée à ses côtés, et une bande d'adolescente gloussante et insupportable collée à lui. Oui Ichigo détestait vraiment le métro. Quand finalement la station où il descendait arriva enfin, le jeune homme se précipita presque dehors et respira un grand bol d'air. Être ainsi enfermé l'avait presque rendu claustrophobe. Reprenant légèrement son calme et sa respiration, Ichigo se dirigea lentement vers son appartement. Il était pratiquement 9h45 quand il arriva enfin chez lui.

Le rouquin se laissa lamentablement choir sur une chaise et lâcha un profond soupire. Vraiment il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la fête tellement il était épuisé. Tous ces événements l'avait tué. Sa rencontre avec Grimmjow la veille avait été particulièrement intéressante. Il avait pu découvrir le vrai visage de cet homme. Un homme orgueilleux, prétentieux et arrogant, il était doué de ses mains aussi. À cette pensée Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ouais l'homme était définitivement très doué de ses mains. Et puis le matin même dans cette petite boutique il avait pu voir que Jaggerjack était aussi rancunier et qu'il avait un esprit de vengeance et une combativité assez élevés. Le rouquin se remémora la tête que son professeur avait fait quand il avait répondu à Yumi, cela lui arracha un sourire, son enseignant était aussi très prévisible.

Tout en réfléchissant, Ichigo s'était dirigé dans sa salle de bain et il était à présent nu devant la douche en train de testé la température de l'eau. Une fois satisfait il pénétra sous le jet d'eau chaude et il le laissa le détendre. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps lui procurant un bien être conséquent. Le rouquin jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa le liquide lui mouiller le visage ainsi que les cheveux. Il passa ses mains dans ceux-ci afin de les plaquer en arrière et lâcha un énième soupire.

En plus de sa rencontre avec Grimmjow il y avait eu cette entrevue houleuse avec Kuchiki Byakuya. L'homme était définitivement une bombe. Malgré son caractère de noble coincé, l'ébène avait totalement plu à Ichigo. Il y avait quelque chose chez son sensei de totalement hypnotisant. Sa voix grave avait quelque chose d'apaisant mais également de totalement indécent et tout chez lui était un appel au viol. Son corps, ses yeux, son attitude hautaine. Tout. Le rouquin n'aimait pourtant pas du tout une attitude orgueilleuse chez n'importe quel homme, mais chez Byakuya c'était plaisant, bien trop plaisant d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme savait pourtant que son professeur ne le portait pas dans son cœur, loin de là, mais il avait tout de même eu l'impression que leur conversation avait débloqué un truc. Conclusion de tout ça Ichigo en pinçait pour son professeur. Mais le problème était que son altercation avec Jaggerjack ne l'avait pas non plus laissé indifférent, pas autant que Kuchiki mais tout de même. Il sentait que le samedi allait avoir un impact considérable sur les événements à suivre et cela lui faisait peur mais en même temps l'excitait.

Pour finir il y avait eu cet échange de plus en plus torride, pour finir en totalement sexuel, avec ToshiKiyo. Cet homme rendait Ichigo absolument dingue. Tout lui plaisait. C'était un homme gentil, drôle, et maintenant il le savait, très chaud, allumeur. Ce trait de caractère ajoutait un point considérable à l'attirance d'Ichigo pour cet homme. Les messages de la veille et de la nuit était la preuve que l'attirance entre eux était réciproque, même si le rouquin ignorait encore si l'homme ressentait plus que du désir pour lui comme c'était déjà son cas depuis un moment. Ichigo ne supporterait pas de savoir qu'il était juste un passe temps, un plan cul ou autre pour ToshiKiyo pour qui il avait des sentiments forts.

Alors oui après tout ça Ichigo se savait définitivement dans la merde. Il ressentait des choses pour trois hommes totalement différent et il ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce merdier.

Le rouquin posa lentement sa tête sur le carrelage de sa douche et soupira une fois de plus. Repoussant toutes ces questions et ces pensées, il se savonna lentement et une fois fini il se rinça puis sorti finalement de la douche. Le jeune homme enroula ses hanches dans une serviette et sorti de la petite pièce. Sans plus attendre une minute de plus il se dirigea vers son téléphone portable, qu'il avait laissé bien en évidence sur sa petite table, et l'alluma afin de voir son message.

 _Yasu je pense qu'il est effectivement temps que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières également. On ne laisse pas un homme avec une érection, que tu as chauffé et excité, en plan comme ça, sans même lui apporter un minimum de soulagement. Alors je pense que tu devrais faire attention à tes fesses... Je suis légèrement soulagé d'apprendre que tu as eu une érection grâce à moi, je ne suis donc pas le seul à avoir mon caleçon trop serré. Je te remercie, grâce à toi je vais devoir me masturber seul, comme un abrutis en pensant à ta bouche autour de mon sexe, crois moi ma vengeance sera terrible._

Ichigo avait un sourire énorme. Il était vraiment fier de lui à cet instant. Sans plus attendre il répondit à ToshiKiyo.

 _ **Bonjour mon bon ToshiKiyo ! As-tu passé une bonne nuit ? Je suis ravi de savoir que tu veuilles enfin m'apprendre les bonnes manières, j'ai hâte ! Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire... HAHA ! Mes fesses n'attendent que toi mon cher... J'ai eu recours à une séance de maltraitance mentale pour arriver à bout de cette érection, je n'ai pas eu à « me masturber seul comme un abrutis en pensant à ta bouche autour de mon sexe » J'ai hâte de voir la manière dont tu vas te venger !**_

Le rouquin envoya son message en rigolant légèrement. Il était comme un gosse. Provoquer volontairement ToshiKiyo lui permettait de se venger de cette longue période de frustration qu'il avait ressenti quand il faisait tout pour se retenir de ne pas poser plus de questions, et qu'il essayait de ne pas en savoir plus sur cet homme.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, le rouquin imaginait la tête de son correspondant quand il allait lire son message. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait, savoir de quoi il avait l'air afin de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur la personne sur qu'il il fantasmait depuis plus d'un an et demi. Mais Ichigo n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant alors qu'il apprenait enfin à connaître un peu plus ToshiKiyo et que leur relation devenait bien plus intime. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre. Il n'y survivrait pas.

Ichigo enfila son t-shirt XJAPAN et son jean noir puis se dirigea vers son petit frigo afin d'y sortir de quoi manger. Cependant il fut bien vite coupé dans ses mouvements par la sonnerie de son téléphone lui annonçant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il posa donc rapidement ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se jeta presque sur son portable. ToshiKiyo n'avait pas perdu de temps et sa réponse était arrivé rapidement. Fébrile Ichigo prit son téléphone portable dans ses mains et lu le message avec avidité.

 _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mais prends garde à toi car si j'ai un jour la chance d'avoir tes fesses sous les mains je peux te jurer que jamais plus tu ne marcheras droit, je t'en fais la promesse. Je te ferai tellement hurler et tu prendras tellement de plaisir que tu en oublieras même la manière dont tu t'appelles. Ne fais donc pas trop le malin avec moi tu pourrais le regretter. À cause de toi j'ai passé une nuit chaude et humide dû aux nombreux rêves où je faisais ce que je voulais de ton corps, alors en quelque sorte c'était une bonne nuit mais le réveil fut dur. Dur dans mon pantalon encore une fois, mais également dur car il ne s'agissait que de rêve. En parlant de rêve j'ose espérer que tu es aussi doué de ta bouche que tu l'es dans mes rêves, car crois moi si tes fesses te feront souffrir au point que je ne puisse plus me plonger dans ton corps avec frénésie, ta bouche sera le nouveau réceptacle de mon sexe._

OK il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Lui qui croyait le chauffer un peu il n'avait pas imaginer avoir une telle réponse, et quelle réponse ! Putain il bandait comme un fou maintenant. Si ToshiKiyo arrivait à lui procurer une telle érection simplement avec un message alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être dans la réalité ?

Son jean était à présent bien trop serrer pour qu'il n'ait pas mal. Il avait beau se tortiller afin de trouver une position où le frottement serait moindre, il avait toujours mal. Alors, résigné, Ichigo ouvrit son jean et soupira de bonheur. La douleur s'était quelque peu dissipée. Sans plus attendre il répondit à ToshiKiyo.

 _ **J'espère que ce ne sont pas que des belles paroles parce que si un jour je me retrouve sous tes coups de reins j'espère que tu tiendras parole. J'espère bien ne plus savoir mon prénom ni marcher droit de ma vie alors tiens toi prêt parce que je ne veux pas être déçu. J'ai beaucoup trop chaud la tout de suite et je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une autre douche alors arrête avec tes messages de gros dépravé ! Ma bouche est très accueillante et je sais très bien m'en servir n'ai aucun doute la dessus. J'ai hâte de savoir le goût que tu as...**_

Ichigo n'était pas masochiste mais là il jouait clairement avec le feu. Déjà que son érection ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire, en plus maintenant il avait des images plus que torride de lui et ToshiKiyo dans des positions plus que compromettante où il se voyait hurler son plaisir. Putain il devait se calmer tout de suite ! Il allait exploser sinon ! Ichigo se dirigea donc vers le petit évier de sa kitchenette et s'aspergea le visage de froide. Il devait se remettre les idées en place et se calmer impérativement. Le rouquin ferma les yeux et respira lentement essayant de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Essayant de passer à autre chose il reprit tout ce qu'il avait sorti de son frigo en faisant fit de son érection, et posa le tout sur la table afin de manger un peu. Il était 12h 30 et il avait cours à 14h avec le professeur Hirako.

Alors qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de penser à autre chose, le téléphone du jeune homme sonna une nouvelle fois et Ichigo le saisit avec des mains tremblante.

 _Crois moi je compte bien te prendre partout et dans toutes les positions possibles. Alors un plus d'une extinction de voix et d'un mal de fesse du tonnerre tu vas devenir amnésique. Je relève donc le défie et tu ne sera pas déçu. Pendant une semaine non stop je vais malmener ton corps, lui faire subir les pires outrages et le mieux dans tout ça c'est que tu vas me supplier d'en avoir encore. Je compte bien te donner encore plus chaud. Je vais faire l'amour à ta bouche comme jamais c'est arrivé alors pas d'impatience, je compte bien te faire goûter ma saveur encore et encore._

S'en était trop pour Ichigo. Pendant la lecture de son message sa main avait glissée d'elle-même dans son caleçon et lui procurait à présent de lentes et délicieuses caresses. Le rouquin ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il se procurait, il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu comme un débutant mais c'était tellement excitant qu'il s'en foutait complètement. Il sorti son érection de son caleçon et augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements de poignet. Le jeune homme pouvait parfaitement imaginer la main de son correspondant à la place de la sienne et cela le fit gémir. Son corps frissonnait de part en part et il repensait aux mots de l'homme. Il rêvait que ToshiKiyo malmène son corps, qu'il le prenne avec violence, passion, douceur. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui à cet instant.

Ichigo remuait des hanches au même rythme des allés retours que son poignet exerçait sur son sexe, approfondissant les caresses qu'il se prodiguait. Il mordillait sa lèvre fortement mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher ses soupires et ses petits gémissements de sortir de sa bouche. Il pensait toujours plus aux coups de reins de ToshiKiyo et sa bouche sur son corps quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ichigo calma ses mouvements et lentement il arrêta totalement de bouger. Il tenait toujours son érection dans sa main puis de l'autre, qui était fermement accrocher à la table et qui tremblait sous le plaisir qu'il se procurait, se saisit de son portable. Il se mordait la lèvre et après un moment d'hésitation il se décida. Ichigo déclencha l'appareil photo de son portable et prit son érection toujours maintenue par sa main. Lentement il la fit monter et prit une autre photo alors qu'il gémissait, il refit un autre mouvement et prit une nouvelle fois une photo. Après cela il envoya les trois photos qu'il avait prise suivit d'un « _**Bien joué c'est grâce à toi... Chacun son tour hein ? »**_ à son correspondant.

Après avoir reposer son téléphone il reprit ses mouvements sur sa verge tendue et ils devinrent rapidement plus brutaux, plus rapide et plus jouissif. Après avoir une dernière fois imaginer être possédé violemment par ToshiKiyo le rouquin jouit violemment dans sa main, se répandant en de longs jets chauds et poisseux, en gémissant fortement, sa tête était rejeté en arrière et ses yeux s'étaient fermé sous la puissance du plaisir qu'il avait ressentit.

Lentement la tête du rouquin retomba en arrière et il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Quel orgasme... Rien qu'en imaginant ToshiKiyo il était venu violemment alors il n'osait même pas imaginer s'ils faisaient l'amour un jour.

Ichigo ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Oh putain, il avait envoyé des photos de lui en train de se branler à son correspondant ! Bien qu'il soit totalement libéré en ce qui concernait le sexe, jamais, ô grand jamais il avait un jour imaginé faire une telle chose. Le rouquin s'essuyait les mains machinalement après les avoir rincé pour enlevé toutes traces de sperme. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire son geste... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait une chose pareille ? Il était totalement con, voilà ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête à ce moment. Il s'était rhabillé rapidement tout en se maudissant intérieurement, et il s'était rassit à sa place. Il mangeait distraitement, la tête toujours perdue dans les brumes de l'orgasme qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était bien, il ne pensait plus à grand chose. L'était second dans lequel il était plongé fut cependant rapidement coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Brusquement Ichigo sorti de sa torpeur et se mordit la lèvre. Il était légèrement effrayé. Cependant il avait envie de voir la réponse de ToshiKiyo. Le rouquin se fit la réflexion qu'effectivement il était en train de devenir masochiste...

 _Putain Yasu... J'ai une érection la tout de suite, tu me rends dingue ! J'aimerai que ce soit ma main à la place de la tienne... Mais putain je suis en cours !_

Ichigo éclata littéralement de rire. Il avait peut être réussi à avoir ToshiKiyo lui aussi. Il aurait tout donner pour voir la tête de ce dernier à cet instant. À mourir de rire ! Ichigo s'était levé et il préparait ses affaires pour aller en cours. Il était presque 13h30 et il devait absolument partir s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours. Cependant il prit tout de même le temps de répondre à son correspondant.

 _ **Quelle idée de lire ses messages en cours aussi Sensei ! J'aurai voulu que ta main soit là aussi. En fait j'aurai voulu que tu sois là. Parce que malgré tout je veux que tu me donnes un orgasme digne de ce nom...**_

Ichigo était à présent de retour dans le métro et son casque était fermement mit sur ses oreilles. Il avait absolument hâte d'arriver afin de voir Rukia et Renji. Il voulait voir si le rouge avait tenu ses engagement et avait fait sa déclaration à sa meilleure amie. Il voulait aussi voir Yumichika afin de pouvoir tout lui raconter. ToshiKiyo, Byakuya, Grimmjow... Tout. Une fois sorti du métro, le rouquin marcha en direction de la fac tout en rangeant son casque dans son sac.

En arrivant devant l'établissement Ichigo chercha du regard son groupe d'ami et il vit au loin le crâne de Madarame briller au soleil, cela fit exploser de rire le jeune homme qui ne se préoccupait pas des regards étonnés qui s'étaient posé sur lui. Toujours en riant il se déplaça jusqu'à eux et les salua avec entrain.

_ Yo Ichigo ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?

_ Ça va tranquille Madarame ! Je voulais te dire merci ! Tu es un parfait repère les jours de beau temps.

Tous les regards de ses amis se dirigèrent sur lui et Ichigo eut alors un large sourire.

_ Tu brilles au soleil grâce à ton crâne luisant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tout le monde sauf Madarame qui donna un coup de point dans l'épaule d'un Ichigo hilare.

_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule !

_ Mooooh prends le pas mal Madarame-kun ! Je te charrie !

_ C'est ça ouais !

_ Bon ça va vous autres ?

_ Oui ! Parfaitement bien, merveilleusement bien ! On a cours avec le délicieux, le sexy, le torride Professeur Hirako Shinji ! Alors ne perdons pas de temps et allons y tout de suite !

Sans plus attendre Yumichika parti presque en courant suivit par les autres. Du coin de l'œil Ichigo put observer que Renji et Rukia se tenaient près l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se tenaient la main. Le rouquin eut alors un large sourire et se rapprocha du nouveau couple.

_ Ben alors on remercie pas tonton Ichi ?

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

_ Renji... Quelle mauvaise fois... Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire... Culotte, mouillée, excitation, piscine municipale... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

_ TEME ! Urusai !

_ On dit quoi j'ai rien entendu ?

_ Pfff... Merci, t'es content ?

_ Bien sûr je suis super content pour vous deux !

Rukia avait suivit l'échange sans rien comprendre mais au vu de la rougeur plus que prononcé sur les joues de son petit copain elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec elle.

_ Euh j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique...

_ Tututu ma petite Rukia c'est une discussion entre les grandes personnes ça...

_ Ichigo la prochaine fois que tu me dis que je suis petite je te laisse tout seul dans une pièce de ma maison sans boussole, ni personne pour t'aider à retrouver ton chemin.

Ichigo cessa de rire immédiatement. Rukia devait forcément savoir quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Que Nii-sama m'a raconté.

LA POISSE ! Il allait tuer Kuchiki Byakuya, il allait le faire souffrir, le baiser puis le tuer.

_ De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

_ De rien Renji, de rien...

Ichigo rejoignit rapidement Yumichika et laissa ses deux amis seuls. Il ne voulait pas avoir à raconter cet épisode honteux de sa soirée à Renji.

Une fois installé dans l'amphithéâtre, Yumichika se tourna vers Ichigo puis le fit se pencher afin de lui parler sans être entendu par les autres.

_ Il s'est passé quoi avec Jaggerjack ce matin alors ?

Cependant avant que le rouquin n'ait eu le temps de répondre le professeur Hirako arriva avec un large sourire dans l'amphithéâtre et s'installa à son bureau. Le silence ce fit immédiatement et le jeune homme annonça à son meilleur ami qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard.

Après quelques minutes à patienté le professeur Hirako se présenta enfin. Ichigo pouvait voir que Yumichika ne le lâchait pas des yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami aussi obnubilé par quelqu'un et cela l'intrigua légèrement.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente rapidement, je suis Hirako Shinji, je vais vous enseigner le droit international durant les deux semestres. Je suis quelqu'un de relativement cool, malgré mon emploi du temps chargé je vais faire en sorte de pouvoir être présent pour tout vos cours alors si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Vous allez voir, ce cours va se passer dans la bonne humeur ! C'est déjà bien assez chiant d'être assis pendant 3h à prendre des notes, si en plus vous vous faites chier c'est foutu je vous perds au bout de 10 minutes. Je veux qu'il y ait...

Le professeur ne put continuer son discours qui avait attiré l'attention de tout ses étudiants, car un retardataire arriva avec un petit sourire désolé.

_ Bonjour jeune homme ! Attendez s'il vous plaît ! Quel est votre nom ?

_ Takahashi...

Tout le monde suivait l'échange dans un grand silence. Tous attendaient de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Le professeur Hirako avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez extravagant et déluré. Le début du discours les avait laissé sur les fesses. Jamais aucun de leurs professeurs n'avaient juré en s'adressant à eux et Hirako semblait vouloir créer des liens avec ses étudiants. Être proche d'eux.

_ Bien tout le monde écoutez moi ! Je vais instaurer une règle, à partir de maintenant, toutes les personnes qui arriveront en retard, c'est à dire après moi, devront chanter une chanson au micro devant tout le monde. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter notre première star de l'année ! M. Takahashi !

Tout l'amphithéâtre explosa de rire en même temps. Même Le dénommé Takahashi rigolait. Sans plus attendre il se plaça devant le micro à la droite du professeur et hésita un instant avant de chanter.

_ Je peux vous donner des pistes si vous voulez !

_ Je veux bien, j'ai pas trop d'idée la tout de suite...

Les étudiants riaient toujours, mais leur attention était porté sur les deux hommes devant eux, ils attendaient la suite avec impatience.

_ Puisque nous sommes en droit international, vous allez chanter en anglais M. Takahashi... Pourquoi pas... Britney Spears, ou bien Lady Gaga ?

De nouveaux tout le monde éclata de rire. Ichigo appréciait vraiment ce prof, il était taré et à ce qu'il pouvait voir Yumichika était de plus en plus accro. Pas étonnant ils étaient tout les deux possesseurs du même humour débile.

Après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation, la voix tremblotante et totalement fausse de Takahashi s'éleva dans l'amphithéâtre en essayant de chanter du mieux qu'il pouvait une chanson de Britney Spears. Tout le monde y compris le chanteur et le professeur rigolaient et c'est ainsi que se finit l'intervention de la première mascotte du cours d'Hirako.

_ Bien comme je le disais avant cette petite interruption musicale, je veux que ce cours soit vivant, donc j'aimerai votre participation, des interactions, des questions... Surtout n'hésitez pas d'accord ? Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait on va passer au cours !

Ceci dit, le cours débuta. Comme il l'avait dit, le cours avec Hirako était vivant, les questions fusaient et les débats également. Ichigo était persuadé que ce cours allait devenir un de ses préférés. Shinji savait capter l'attention de son auditoire. Il était passionné et passionnant et tout ce qu'il disait était dit avec légèreté et précision. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait et quand il donnait des exemples tout le monde écoutait avec attention. Le rouquin pouvait voir Yumichika de plus en plus happé par le professeur, le brun ne le lâchait que très rarement du regard et il détaillait chaque mouvement qu'effectuait le professeur. À la pause Ichigo entendit son meilleur ami soupirer quand il vit que Shinji partait prendre l'air lui aussi.

_ Putain les gars ça s'est du prof ! Il est génial !

_ c'est vrai qu'il est bien, son cours est vraiment vivant on s'ennuie pas du tout !

_ C'est vrai Rukia, mais dis pas un truc pareil quand ton frère et dans les parages il risquerait d'être jaloux !

Madarame avait visé juste et tout le monde pu voir les joues de la jeune femme devenir rouge. Renji, en bon petit ami protecteur, plaça maladroitement son bras autour des épaules de sa copine et lança un regard assassin à son meilleur ami. Cela eu comme effet de le faire éclater de rire. Ichigo ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ses amis qui avaient reprit une de leurs éternelles joutes verbales et se retourna vers Yumichika qui avait gardé le silence.

_ Ben ça va pas Yumi ?

_ Je crois... Je crois que je suis mal.

Sans rien dire de plus Yumichika retourna se terrer dans son silence, cela tira un sourire à Ichigo. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami comme ça mais il se doutait bien de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Cependant ses réflexions furent coupées par son téléphone qui vibra dans sa poche, ça devait être ToshiKiyo. Ichigo ne pouvait pas attendre, pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit le matin et le midi même. Il saisit alors son téléphone et lu immédiatement le message en essayant de le cacher le plus possible de ses amis.

 _Crois moi je vais te donner un véritable orgasme, encore et encore et encore. Tellement que tout ceux que tu as connu jusque là te paraîtront dérisoire._

Putain, il voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Il allait voir cet enfoiré de ToshiKiyo !

 _ **J'ai hâte alors... Tu crois pouvoir me faire oublier celui dû aux magnifiques mains dans les vestiaires du dojo ? J'en doute fort...**_

après avoir envoyer son message il rangea son téléphone, le professeur venait de rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre et le silence revint lui aussi. Ichigo avait pu voir l'attention de son meilleur ami être captée une nouvelle fois puis le cours recommença. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent les esprits chauffèrent et le cours devint encore plus intéressant qu'au début. Hirako était définitivement doué.

Quand le cours prit fin tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie. Ichigo et ses amis quant à eux, prirent leur temps, ils n'étaient pas pressé et une fois de plus se faire compresser dans les portes ne leur disait franchement rien. En plus cela permettait à Yumichika de pouvoir observer encore un peu leur professeur qui était occuper à répondre à une question d'une élève minuscule avec un chignon bleu. Momo, Yumichika la détestait depuis qu'elle lui avait volé sa proie, un certain Izuru Kira.

_ Bouges de là grognasse il est à moi...

Ichigo rigolait doucement, son meilleur ami était vraiment prévisible. Une fois que la plus grosse partie des étudiants furent sorti, le groupe d'Ichigo se leva de leurs places et se dirigea lentement vers la sorti. Momo avait fini par partir et Shinji rangea à présent ses feuilles dans sa petite mallette. En passant près de lui, Yumichika lui avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Quand ils furent enfin sorti ce dernier se tourna vers Ichigo et le regarda avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Le rouquin lui sourit doucement et le jeune homme ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_ Putain en plus il a un cul d'enfer !

_ Je vous remercie, je dois dire que vos fesses sont vraiment belles elles aussi... Vraiment tentante. À bientôt.

Yumichika n'avait vu que l'homme était derrière eux et il avait parlé sans faire attention résultat il l'avait entendu. Ichigo se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il voyait son meilleur ami se retenir de toute ses forces et une fois qu'il vit que leur professeur blond était assez éloigné, tout comme le reste de leurs amis qui les avait salué afin de rentrer chez eux, il éclata littéralement de rire pour la énième fois de la journée.

_ C'est bon tu peux y aller il est plus là.

_ KYAAAAAAAAA IL M'A ENTENDUUUUU ! KYAAAAAAAAA ! IL A DIT QUE J'AI UN BEAU CUUUUUUULLL !

Yumichika avait saisi les épaules de son meilleur ami et il le secouait d'avant en arrière. Le brun était totalement hystérique et Ichigo n'en pouvait plus de rire face à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Pendant un long moment ils essayèrent de se calmer puis quand ce fut chose faite, le rouquin proposa à son ami d'aller boire un verre, il avait des choses à lui raconter.

Une fois installer à la terrasse d'un bar et que leurs consommations furent devant eux Ichigo se lança dans son récit. Il n'oublia aucun détail. Il lui parla du fait qu'il s'était perdu dans le manoir Kuchiki et que Byakuya l'avait ramené devant la chambre à Rukia puis il parla également de leur conversation et de ce que l'homme provoquait en lui. Yumichika avait tiqué mais n'avait rien dit, il préférait laisser les choses faire et il donnerait son avis une fois qu'il serait certain de tout ce qu'il se passait. Le rouquin parla également de ToshiKiyo et de leurs échanges plus que torride, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir un avis extérieur et Yumichika lui fit savoir que c'était une bonne chose, cela voulait dire que leur relation évoluait et que si ToshiKiyo lui disait de tel chose sans avoir l'air d'être gêné ou quoi que ce soit, c'était qu'il y pensait depuis déjà un moment. Puis vint l'épisode Grimmjow. Cela fit beaucoup rire Yumichika et le brun lui fit promettre de tout lui raconter après le combat, chose qu'Ichigo accepta immédiatement. Cependant autre chose turlupinait Yumichika mais il ne dit rien cela n'était peut être rien, qu'une simple impression alors il ne voulait rien dire pour ne pas mettre son ami dans le doute.

Après encore de longues minutes à parler ensemble, minutes durant lesquelles Yumichika fit part à son meilleur ami de son attirance pour son professeur blond, les deux amis se séparèrent.

Ichigo reprit le métro et une fois arrivé chez lui il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était épuisé. La nuit avait été trop courte et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Cependant il se leva pour prendre une douche bien chaude afin de se détendre, puis il décida de commander des sushi. Il n'avait pas envie de préparer à manger de toutes façon. En attendant son repas le jeune homme prit une fois de plus son téléphone portable afin de voir la réponse de ToshiKiyo.

 _Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je compte te faire l'amour pendant une semaine entière, alors tu vas les oublier ces mains. Très vite d'ailleurs, ma bouche va vite les remplacer._

Il respira un grand bol d'air, il ne devait pas arriver la même chose que le midi c'était hors de question. Ichigo répondit alors rapidement, ses sushi étaient arrivé et il avait faim.

 _ **Je t'attends les fesses en l'air alors. J'espère que les photos de tout à l'heure sauront garder ton esprit actif car demain je serai dans l'incapacité de te parler. Je n'ai pas cours et je dois absolument réviser afin de ne pas prendre de retard... Crois bien que je suis assez dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir te parler autant que je le voudrais, mais on se rattrapera samedi ! Sois certain cependant que je penserai à toi ! Obligé ! Tout les messages que tu m'as envoyé vont m'empêcher de t'oublier l'espace d'une seconde... je te laisse mon cher et je te dis à Samedi... Ne m'oublies pas toi non plus...**_

Ichigo envoya son message. Il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, Urahara était en déplacement professionnel alors il ne donnait pas cours, il avait donc prévu de réviser pendant la journée puisque le Samedi allait être chargé.

Le rouquin saisit ses baguettes et commença son repas. Il était 19h et il mourrait de faim et de fatigue. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul de fatigue et le rouquin avait envie de rejoindre son lit. Une fois qu'il eu fini son repas il jeta les déchets, fit la vaisselle, et alla se brosser les dents. Dans la salle de bain il avait pu entendre son téléphone sonner une nouvelle fois. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se préparer à aller se coucher, Ichigo se mit en caleçon et s'allongea dans son lit avec un soupire de bien être. Lentement il saisit une dernière fois son téléphone pour découvrir que ToshiKiyo lui avait répondu. En ouvrant le message le jeune homme pu remarquer que l'homme lui avait envoyé en plus d'un message, des photos. Cependant il préférait d'abord lire la réponse, il était un peu effrayé de ce qu'il allait trouver.

 _Yasu tes photos ont été dans ma tête tout le reste de la journée et sois sûr qu'elles resteront encore demain et après demain et après après demain ! Très bien, tes études passent avant tout le reste, je suis assez déçu de devoir attendre samedi pour te parler mais je comprends tout à fait ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis ravi de savoir qu'au moins je serai dans ta tête ! Et tu seras dans la mienne aussi, non je ne t'oublierai pas, je ne t'oublierai jamais même si je le voulais... A samedi Yasu, fais attention à toi..._

 _PS : je te laisse quelque chose pour être sûr que tu ne m'oublies pas toi non plus, elle t'est destinée._

Ichigo ouvrit alors les photos. Il eut soudainement très chaud et son érection se réveilla quelque peu. Sur les photos on pouvait clairement voir le sexe de ToshiKiyo en érection. Ce dernier tenais sa verge dans sa main dans une photo très similaire à celle qu'Ichigo lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt. D'après ce que le message lui disait cette érection lui était destinée. Bordel... Il devait encore une fois passer par la case Unohana pour pouvoir dormir... Après plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes Ichigo pu donc s'endormir profondément.

La journée du lendemain fut bien monotone pour le rouquin. Ce dernier avait passé sa journée dans les révisions et les cours. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, il avait éteint tout moyen de communication, avait enlevé le câble internet afin de ne pas pouvoir aller sur les réseaux sociaux. La seule pause qu'il avait fait avait été le moment de manger, il s'était assis à sa table avec de la musique et avait manger rapidement afin de se remettre à travailler le plus vite possible. Il voulait être à jour à la fin de la journée et il l'était. Cependant malgré ses cours, ses livres, ses cahiers, ses stylos, ses surligneurs et tout le matériel, Ichigo n'avait pu arrêter de penser non seulement à ToshiKiyo mais également à Byakuya et à Grimmjow. Le rouquin anticipait d'ailleurs de plus en plus sa rencontre. En ce couchant le vendredi soir sa tête était pleine d'image ou le bleu était affreusement présent.

Le lendemain Ichigo se réveilla sur le coup des 11heures. Il se prépara lentement, prenant soin de ne pas en faire trop pour ne pas montrer à Grimmjow Jaggerjack qu'il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Le rouquin s'était douché soigneusement et à présent il attendait que sonne 13h 15 afin de se rendre au dojo. Il était midi et le jeune homme mangea alors légèrement, il ne voulait pas manger trop par peur de vomir sur le tatami, ça aurait été mauvais pour le flirt et la drague...

A 13h 15 Ichigo parti précipitamment avec ses affaires de kendo et il prit le métro. Encore une fois il ne fit pas attention aux regards des autres. Ce qu'il avait en tête était bien plus plaisant de toutes façons. Il avait reçu le matin même un message de ToshiKiyo qui lui demandait si tout allait bien et si la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé lui avait plu, et donc depuis ce moment là les messages fusaient. Ils étaient plus où moins chauds, mais malgré cela les sous entendus étaient affreusement présent. C'est donc de bonne humeur et près à en découdre qu'Ichigo arriva au dojo. Il était 13h45 et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir Grimmjow l'attendait déjà.

_ Yo ! T'es en avance.

_ Vous aussi.

_ Ouais je pouvais pas attendre de te démonter.

_ c'est ça... bon on y va ?

Jaggerjack ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le dojo. Une fois à l'intérieur les deux hommes allèrent vers les vestiaires, vestiaires qu'ils ne voyaient plus de la même manière désormais, et se changèrent. Chacun baladait son regard sur le corps de l'autre, tout deux appréciaient ce qu'ils voyaient. Cependant le moment n'était pas à ça. Une fois prêt les deux hommes sortir des vestiaires puis se dirigèrent vers les tatamis. Par chance le dojo était pratiquement désert. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils s'échauffèrent consciencieusement puis enfin le moment qu'ils attendaient arriva.

Les deux hommes se faisait face puis après un salut tendu. Le combat démarra. Les coups pleuvaient, les esquives fusaient de partout et rapidement les respirations devinrent erratiques. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre l'adversaire était redoutable. Cependant au bout de 3 minutes Ichigo s'écroula au sol. Le premier Round fut gagner par Grimmjow. Après s'être relevé et reprit son souffle sous le regard moqueur du bleuté, le rouquin se remit en position afin de débuter le deuxième round. Ils se saluèrent puis le combat démarra une nouvelle fois. Ichigo le savait, s'il perdait ce round Grimmjow avait gagner, alors il se battait de toute ses forces, les sourcils froncés. La concentration était visible sur les deux visages. Après quelques minutes et un coup particulièrement bien placé de la part d'Ichigo, Grimmjow s'effondra au sol à son tour.

Le dernier combat débuta rapidement, celui-là même qui allait les départager. Alors ils se livraient corps et âmes dans leurs combat,aucun des deux ne voulait perdre. Ichigo se déplaça sur la gauche et arma un coup dans le but de toucher son adversaire et de le faire tomber au sol mais Jaggerjack avait anticipé le mouvement du rouquin et se déplaça rapidement, puis donna un coup dans les côtes du jeune homme, cela eu pour effet de lui couper légèrement le souffle et Grimmjow en profita pour lui administrer le coup final, le coup de la victoire.

Lentement, Ichigo essuya sa défaite. Il avait lamentablement perdu. Maintenant il était aux ordres de ce gros con de Jaggerjack. Il l'avait vraiment mauvaise.

_ Ben alors p'tite fraise... Tu as perdue, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

_ La ferme !

_ Quoi t'es pas content ?

_ J'ai l'air d'être content peut être ?

Grimmjow rigolait. Non il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule. Après avoir aidé le rouquin à se relevé ce dernier le pris comme un sac de pommes de terre et le jeta sur son épaule. Jaggerjack les emmena dans les vestiaires sous les protestations d'Ichigo qui se débattait comme il pouvait. Puis une fois dans la pièce le bleuté les enferma dans une cabine de douche.

_ Bordel ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

Sans rien répondre, Grimmjow ouvrit son hakama et laissa sortir une érection déjà plus que dure et planta son regard dans les yeux du rouquin.

_ Je veux que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, l'homme lui saisit le poignet et posa la main du rouquin sur son érection et commença à bouger des hanches.

Se reprenant bien vite Ichigo, bien que passablement énervé, commença ses mouvements habiles de poignet. Il alternait entre mouvement brusque et rapide et mouvement lent et doux. Il se servit de son autre main pour caresser gentiment les bourses de son professeur, qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Ce dernier avait posé une de ses mains derrière la tête de son étudiant et l'autre main recouvrait la main d'Ichigo. Sa tête était jetée en arrière, ses yeux étaient fermé et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait sortir de délicieux sons qui excitèrent plus que de raison Ichigo.

Durant plusieurs minutes le rouquin masturba son professeur, se saoulant de ses gémissements puis il le vit se contracter légèrement et accéléra encore plus ses gestes amenant finalement l'homme à la jouissance.

_ Pu... Putain c'est qu't'es doué...

_ Ouais je sais... Bon je peux partir maintenant ?

_ Oh non j'vais pas te laisser dans cet état...

_ J'vous l'ai déjà dis. Je ne coucherai pas avec vous.

_ Qui a parler de coucher ?

En disant cela, l'homme s'était abaissé devant l'érection du jeune homme et avait ouvert le hakama de celui-ci. Sans plus attendre il sorti l'érection d'Ichigo et la goba d'un coup faisait gémir fortement le rouquin. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux son professeur. L'homme était en train de lui tailler la pipe du siècle et les bruits de succion qu'il faisait rendaient fou Ichigo. Il pouvait sentir la langue de Grimmjow jouer avec son gland puis ses lèvres envelopper sa verge tendue. Ichigo voyait lentement l'homme avancer sa tête, il enfonçait la verge de l'étudiant toujours plus profondément dans sa bouche jusqu'à finalement arriver jusqu'à la garde de celui-ci. Putain le professeur était en train de lui faire une gorge profonde !

Jaggerjack aspirait, suçait, léchait toute la chaire tendu qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il pouvait voir Ichigo se tordre littéralement de plaisir, ses yeux toujours braqué sur lui. Quand il senti du liquide pré-éjaculatoire couler au fond de sa gorge le bleuté se recula lentement jusqu'à définitivement laisser tomber sa fellation sous le regard perdu d'Ichigo.

_ Qu...Quoi ?

Le bleuté ponctua chaque mot de sa phrase par un coup de langue sur le gland du jeune homme le faisant.

_ Peut-être...devrais-je...t'apprendre... les... bonnes... manière ?

Ichigo laissa lentement les mots se faire un chemin dans sa tête. Oh. Putain. De. Bordel. De. Merde.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

PIOUUUUUUUU

J'ai enfin fini ! Ce chapitre est supeeeeeeeeeeer long ! 20 PAGES OMG J'AI JAMAIS AUTANT ECRIT !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Oubliez pas les review les lapins ! 3 Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic alors un grand MERCI !

(Petit instant racontage de vie : Mon chat c'est enfuit sur les toits de Lyon... Je l'ai retrouvé mais il s'est encore barré... Alors s'il y a des Lyonnais ici, si vous voyez un chat noir avec des grands yeux vers qui répond au nom de Castiel et qui miaule pour rien il est à moi ^^)

(Racontage de vie 2 : DIR EN GREY à sorti un nouveau single THAT IS A VERY GOOD NEWS FOR MEEEEEEEEE #Joie :3 )

Je voulais vous prévenir, je travaille mais j'essaye tout de même de m'en tenir à un chapitre par semaine alors si jamais il y a du retard ne m'en voulez pas T.T

N'oubliez, pas je vous aime !

AndZero


	7. Chapter 7

Salutation mes petits chats !

Nous sommes actuellement lundi 11 juillet, 18h21 et je commence l'écriture du chapitre 7 !

J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Et promis je vais essayer de corriger le plus de fautes d'orthographes possible...

 **Réponses aux reviews (je réponds au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivent, je n'ai pas de dons de voyance malheureusement T.T) :**

 **Lolivamp :** Juste merci :D (C'est un kya bien ou un « kya c'est nul va te coucher toi et ta fic toute nulle ! » ?)

 **Noah :** Niark Niark ! Je m'améliore en sadisme non ? Merci :) ! Est-ce Grimm ou pas ? Il faut lire la suite pour savoir ! OK je vais à la préfecture et je pose notre marque déposée pour « Byakuya on t'aime ! » ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre également !

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** FIOUUUUU Range ton katana et ne me tues pas STP T.T Je fais exprès de vous frustrer cela dit... héhé ! Que veux-tu il a des privilégiés dans la vie, cette personne connais l'identité de ToshiKiyo mais pas la suite de l'histoire et d'ailleurs elle me harcèle pour que j'écrive plus vite MOUHAHAHAHAHA (Mais t'inquiète ! Toi qui lis ce message, je t'aime quand même :3) Si tu veux savoir si Grimm est ToshiKiyo il va falloir lire la suite ! Et aussi si tu veux en savoir plus sur les pensées de Yumi il va aussi falloir que tu lises la suite :D Merciiiiiii Bisouille à toi et à bientôt !

 **Etrelley :** Non pas la pendaisooooooon ! Je suis une sorcière ça se voit tant que ça ? J'suis une serpentard sur Pottermore :3 #SangPur #DracoJeTaime ON NE ME PRIVE PAS DE DIR EN GREY *sort son zampakuto...* BANKAI ! And the prochain chapitre is làààààààà !

 **GreyFullbuster2a :** Kyaaaaaaaaa merci à toi ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bienvenue dans le cercle pas très privée des personnes qui me lisent :3 Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux autant pour l'histoire que pour la poster... Haha la question à 500 000€ qui est ToshiKiyo ?! Il va falloir encore un peu patienter pour avoir la réponse ;) Je suis désolée pour les fautes... J'essaye de corriger le plus que je peux mais j'en laisse toujours passer T.T Voici la suite :) Encore merci ! À Bientôt :)

 **Yumi Lucky :** Niark niark c'est frustrant hein ^^ moooooooh ne mettons pas les charrue avant de l'avoir tué ! (ou un truc comme ça héhé) Grimm ou pas Grimm ? héhé ! Merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite

 **DidiineOokami :** Oui je me suis dit que c'était cool que ce ne soit pas tout le temps lui qui gagne, il n'est pas invincible notre Ichigo à la fraise U.U #TeamByakuya ou #TeamGrimmjow ? Est-ce notre sexta espada le correspondant d'Ichi ? Well who knows… ^^ la suite est là ! bonne lecture à toi et merci :D

GOOD NEWS : Sayez l'euro c'est fini et même si c'est triste pour les bleus (Griezman je t'aime), c'est enfin le retour au calme la nuit JPP des gens qui hurlent et qui klaxonnent T.T

SPOIL : ALORS DANS CE CHAPITRE... non je rigole vous avez cru quoi … MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! * fais sa valise et sort... avec Byakuya, Grimmjow, Urahara et Kyoraku héhé*

MESSAGE IMPORTANT ! CECI N'A RIEN AVOIR AVEC LA FIC ! JE TIENS A ADRESSER CE MESSAGE AUX VICTIMES DU 14 JUILLET… C'EST IMPENSABLE QUE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ARRIVENT LORS D'UNE FÊTE NATIONALE, CE JOUR EST UN SYMBOL POUR NOTRE PAYS. C'EST LA LIBERATION D'UNE ENTRAVE SUR UN PEUPLE, CELLE DE PLUSIEURS HOMMES EXERCANT LEUR POUVOIR RIDICULE SUR TOUTE UNE NATION… EN DETRUISANT CE SYMBOL ON NOUS MONTRE QU'UNE FOIS DE PLUS LA NATION FRANCAISE EST SOUMISE A UNE ENTRAVE, CELLE DE LA PEUR, LA PEUR DE NE PLUS POUVOIR VIVRE EN PAIX, S'AMUSER, EXISTER LIBREMENT SANS CRAINDRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT… CEPENDANT IL FAUT SE RAPPELER D'UNE CHOSE. LE PEUPLE A VAINCUE CETTE ENTRAVE UNE FOIS GRÂCE A L'UNION, UNE UNION PUISSANTE QUI A FAIT DE NOUS CE QUE NOUS SOMMES AUJOURD'HUI. ALORS RESTONS UNI ENCORE UNE FOIS, ET TOUJOURS. TOUTES MES PENSEES VONT AUX VICTIMES ET A LEURS FAMILLES. MÊME SI MA PAROLE EST DERISOIRE, JE VOUS ENVOIS SE MESSAGE AVEC BEAUCOUP D'AMOUR, DE TENDRESSE ET DE SOUTIENT.

Je vous laisse donc ici avec ce nouveau chapitre !

RDV en bas de page, bonne lecture !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Ichigo n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible. C'était juste une putain de coïncidence. Ces mots n'étaient pas réservés à ToshiKiyo après tout, tout le monde pouvait les prononcer. Malgré tout le rouquin ne pouvait pas ignorer l'idée insidieuse qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans sa tête. Il essayait de la repousser le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas vrai. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être ToshiKiyo. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Le jeune homme fixait toujours Grimmjow, les yeux grands ouverts. L'homme tenait toujours la verge tendue d'Ichigo entre ses mains, et lui souriait fièrement. Quand Jaggerjack exerça un petit mouvement de va et vient sur le membre tendu, le rouquin reprit pied à la réalité et poussa un faible gémissement. L'air ravi de son professeur fini de le ramener sur terre et une sourde colère le submergea. Il comprenait à présent que Grimmjow Jaggerjack cherchait à se venger de sa petite blague de la dernière fois et cela ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

_ Peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre les bonnes manières ?

La grande main du professeur se resserra légèrement autour du sexe de l'étudiant, augmentant la pression et donc le plaisir. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre afin d'empêcher un gémissement bien plus bruyant sortir de sa bouche. En effet Jaggerjack avait donné un léger coup de poignet tout en regardant le rouquin dans les yeux.

_ On ne laisse pas un homme au bord de l'orgasme de cette façon.

_ Haan...

Grimmjow avait repris de trop lent mouvement de va et vient sur la verge du jeune homme et il soufflait lentement sur le gland. Son visage et sa bouche étaient proche du sexe d'Ichigo, ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle de son professeur se percuter à son membre à chaque fois qu'il parlait. Cependant Grimmjow ne le reprenait pas en bouche. Les mouvements sur son sexe étaient bien trop lents et Ichigo devenait fou. Il essaya alors de donner un coup de bassin afin d'approfondir la caresse et en même temps de faire rentrer en contact son sexe et la bouche de Jaggerjack cependant ce dernier agrippa de son autre main la hanche de son étudiant, réduisant ainsi ses mouvements.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire... ?

Tout en disant cela l'homme mit un petit coup de langue sur le gland d'Ichigo tout en continuant ses mouvements beaucoup trop lents. Le rouquin avait gémit et avait légèrement jeté sa tête en arrière. Putain d'enfoiré, il allait le tuer.

_ Peut-être que je devrais te laisser comme ça… Avec une érection qui va devenir de plus en plus douloureuse… Tu auras de plus en plus envie de te caresser… De jouir…

Tout en parlant Jaggerjack mettait de petits coups de langue et de poignet en rythme. Ses mots excitaient Ichigo comme un dingue et s'il ne venait pas rapidement il allait littéralement exploser. Cependant Grimmjow avait l'air de vouloir s'amuser, le faire languir était apparemment devenu un de ses objectifs et putain il y arrivait très bien. Ichigo avait posé une de ses mains sur celle de son professeur, et l'autre s'était posé sur l'épaule de l'homme afin de se maintenir debout. Le plaisir que lui apportait Grimmjow, qui exerçait toujours de lents et presque inexistants mouvements, était intense. Le rouquin en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire et acceptait la vengeance de Jaggerjack avec un certain plaisir coupable. Ichigo ne retenait plus ses gémissements et ses soupires, il n'y arrivait pas de toutes façons, Jaggerjack était bien trop doué de ses mains. L'homme soufflait toujours sur le gland du jeune étudiant et parfois il mettait un coup de langue par ci par là, mais jamais plus. Ses mouvements de poignet étaient désespéramment lents amenant Ichigo à la limite de la folie.

_ Ou bien peut être devrais-je te faire me supplier de t'en donner plus… Qu'en dis-tu ?

_Espèce de… Oooh…

Jaggerjack venait de lécher toute la longueur du membre d'Ichigo lui procurant un gémissement incontrôlé et un frisson tel qu'il faillit s'écrouler au sol.

_ Oh… Non j'ai trouvé… Je veux que tu me dises, que tu m'avoues que tu en as envie depuis le début, que tu refusais uniquement dans le but de me contrarier. Si tu le fais, peut être que je te laisserai venir.

Ce mec était un réel enculé. Ichigo le haïssait au plus haut point, et si Grimmjow n'avait pas sa queue entre les mains il lui aurait volontiers cassé la gueule. Cependant, le professeur avait cessé tous mouvements et regardait le rouquin droit dans les yeux avec un sourire provocateur. Ichigo n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait jamais été autant frustré de sa vie et le fait de savoir que Jaggerjack jubilait de sa faiblesse le rendait également fou de colère. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de capituler aux désirs de ce mec. S'il ne le faisait pas il allait se payer l'érection la plus douloureuse du siècle et rentrer chez lui en boitant était hors de questions.

_ Je…

_ Dis le…

_ Putain…

_ Allé… Dis-le…

Grimmjow souffla encore une fois sur le sexe tendu du rouquin faisant totalement craquer ce dernier.

_ OK ! C'est bon vous avez raison ! J'en avais envie depuis le début ! Vous êtes content ? Maintenant sucez-moi bordel !

Jaggerjack explosa littéralement de rire sous le regard furieux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait réellement envie de casser la gueule à ce mec beaucoup trop prétentieux. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement le professeur avait repris son sexe à pleine main le faisant gémir.

_ Oui, j'suis content. Et on dit sucez moi s'il vous plaît, mais on ne va pas trop en demander…

Sans plus attendre Grimmjow enfonça le sexe du jeune homme au fin fond de sa gorge arrachant un pur cri de plaisir à Ichigo. L'homme suçait énergiquement le membre tendu du rouquin en dodelinant de la tête afin de le prendre le plus profondément possible au fond de sa gorge. Le rouquin gémissait de plus en plus. Des frissons incontrôlables le parcouraient. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux bleus de son professeur qui ne cessait de le fixer. Ichigo sentait la tension de son bas ventre augmenter de plus en plus. Il avait placé ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur et appuyait légèrement sur la tête de celui-ci dans le but d'approfondir encore plus la fellation. Le bruit de succion qu'émettait le bleuté le rendait fou et les mains qui massaient allègrement ses fesses n'arrangeaient rien. Cependant quand une des mains de l'homme alla masser les bourses d'Ichigo, cela eu pour effet de faire totalement craquer le rouquin qui se répandit dans la gorge de Jaggerjack qui avala la totalité de la semence de l'étudiant avec délice.

Sous le coup du plaisir, Ichigo avait fermé les yeux et ses doigts s'étaient resserré dans les cheveux de l'homme. Le rouquin peinait à retrouver sa respiration. Ça avait été bon, trop bon. Il ne voulait pas reprendre pied, il voulait rester sur son nuage un peu plus longtemps. Revenir sur terre imposait de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer et aussi sur une chose qu'il aurait préféré tenir à distance un peu plus longtemps. Les mouvements de Grimmjow qui se relevait et se rapprochait de lui réveillèrent Ichigo. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux il vit Jaggerjack très proche de lui et le rouquin se déplaça bien vite afin de sortir de cette cabine de douche. Une fois dehors il se rhabilla rapidement et le bleuté le suivit de près.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse ?

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ j'veux savoir pourquoi.

_ J'vous l'ai dit, j'ai pas envie.

_ Par contre que je prenne ta queue dans la bouche, ça tu avais envie.

Putain de con, il n'était pas obliger de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait pratiquement supplié de le prendre en bouche. C'était déjà bien assez chiant comme ça. Ce mec était un emmerdeur de première et il faisait tout pour le faire chier. Il l'avait obligé à lui avouer que oui, il avait réellement envie de lui, ou plutôt de sa bouche, et ça c'était ce qui énervait le plus le rouquin. Il avait tout fait pour que ce mec pense qu'il s'en foutait de lui et voilà qu'il savait la vérité à cause de sa connerie… Et puis sa phrase lui revint en tête « peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre les bonnes manières ? ». Non. Non il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Surtout que l'homme se tenait devant lui et le fixait intensément. Reprenant ses esprits Ichigo se précipita sur ses affaires et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Il voyait très bien que son professeur était en train de se rapprocher de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa présence dans son dos. Il entendait ses pas se rapprocher de lui et deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Le rouquin se retourna vivement et s'écarta de l'homme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ?!

_ Je sais que tu as envie de moi, tu me l'as dit. Et tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, la tout de suite j'ai envie de te prendre alors ce que je fais c'est évident.

_ j'vous ai déjà dit non. Je coucherais pas avec vous.

_ Tu en as envie alors pourquoi tu résistes ?

_ Je m'casse vous me faites chier !

Le rouquin se saisit de son sac rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant quand il l'ouvrit il percuta une masse chaude et se retrouva les fesses par terre. L'odeur qui appartenait au corps qu'il avait percuté, Ichigo aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il ferma alors les yeux et se pinça l'arête de nez. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être maudit. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais vivre. Kuchiki Byakuya et Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans la même pièce. C'était réellement un fantasme pour lui de voir ces deux bombes sexuelles réunies avec lui, seuls, dans la même pièce. Mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances, et surtout pas avec la tête d'après baise qu'il devait se payer assurément. Ichigo se connaissait assez pour pouvoir dire qu'à cet instant il devait avoir les joues légèrement rougies, les cheveux en pétard et les pupilles totalement dilatées par l'orgasme monstrueux que lui avait donné Grimmjow. Alors non ce n'était vraiment pas la situation la plus merveilleuse qui soit pour lui en cet instant.

Toujours assis par terre, le rouquin pouvait clairement sentir le regard perçant des deux hommes sur lui. S'il ne s'abusait, Jaggerjack devait en plus de ça aborder un sourire moqueur, provocateur et totalement énervant, tandis que Byakuya, lui, devait plutôt le regarder avec dédain et suffisance. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait, et pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire il aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou, à l'abri des regards de ces deux hommes et ne plus jamais les croiser. Cependant Ichigo le savait, il n'était pas dans une fiction et donc ce qu'il souhaitait à l'instant présent n'avait que peu d'importance, il était bel et bien entouré de ses deux professeurs.

_ Cela devient une habitude Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le rouquin releva alors les yeux et pu alors constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait droit devant lui, le regard froid et dur braqué sur sa personne. Pourtant Ichigo cru y discerner une pointe d'amusement. Cependant une fraction de seconde plus tard le regard de l'homme était redevenu ce qu'il avait toujours été, froid et hautin.

_ Gomen Kuchiki-sensei…

_ Je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès.

_ Qu… Quoi ? Non ! Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ici…

_ Yo Byakuya ! Pourquoi t'es là ?!

Ichigo pu voir l'attitude de son sensei devenir encore plus froide et hautaine. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, qu'il avait gardé braqué sur lui tout ce temps, et posa son regard sur Grimmjow. L'atmosphère devint immédiatement polaire. Apparemment une grande animosité liait les deux hommes. Ichigo, qui s'était relevé, les regardait tour à tour, totalement ébahi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

_ Jaggerjack-san, je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de ne pas utiliser mon prénom.

_ On s'en fou de ça ! Réponds ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. J'aimerai que vous ayez un peu plus de respect en ce qui me concerne.

_ Laisses moi rire !

Grimmjow s'était rapproché de Kuchiki et il essayait de le dominer par sa taille. Cependant Byakuya ne semblait pas un poil impressionné. Il semblait au contraire plus exaspéré par l'attitude de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui abordait à présent un regard dur et colérique. L'un comme l'autre ils se toisaient, et bien qu'il soit légèrement plus petit que l'homme qui lui faisait face, Byakuya avait quelque chose de, à la fois effrayant et intimidant, mais également de totalement hypnotisant. De son côté Grimmjow était vraiment très impressionnant. Son sourire stupide avait enfin quitté son visage et la détermination qu'Ichigo pouvait voir sur son visage, lui donnait un air vraiment plus adulte, plus mature et beaucoup plus sexy. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux hommes. A ce moment-là il se fit la réflexion que vraiment, il était dans la merde. Ses deux professeurs lui plaisaient énormément. Cependant encore une fois ce que Jaggerjack avait dit plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Soudain il eut envie de partir, vite et loin. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas quand Byakuya et Grimmjow était là en même temps, c'était trop dur.

_ Je vais vous laisser. Je m'en vais.

_ Que faisiez-vous tous les deux dans les vestiaires ?

Ah… il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt mais effectivement c'était un problème. Et si Kuchiki les avait entendus ? Enfin plutôt lui pour le coup… Il n'avait pas été capable de retenir ses gémissements et il avait été plutôt bruyant. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas du tout pour que le noble ne les ait pas entendu. Ichigo se rendait bien compte que son avenir professionnel était en jeu. Si Byakuya les avait entendus et qu'il décidait de les dénoncer, le jeune homme pouvait dire adieux à sa carrière de juriste. A ce moment-là le rouquin se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il avait été stupide. Il ne pouvait pas blairer Jaggerjack, ce mec était clairement un enfoiré qui devait avoir l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ichigo s'était laissé porter par ses hormones, et dorénavant il allait redoubler de vigilance et ne pas retomber dans les pièges de Grimmjow. Cependant si celui-ci s'avérait être ToshiKiyo cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Le jeune homme repoussa cette pensée au loin, ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir, il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes auxquelles penser.

_ On est v'nu combattre ça t'dérange ?

_ Non, je me moque pas mal de ce que vous faites de votre temps libre Jaggerjack-san. Cependant il est tout de même étrange que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux dans ce dojo, ou plutôt dans ces vestiaires au même instant.

_ Quoi tu veux faire l'flic maintenant ? Ça t'suffit pas d'être juge ?

_ Gardez votre jalousie et vos sarcasmes pour vous Jaggerjack, comme je vous l'ai dit votre vie ne m'intéresse point. Je m'inquiète surtout pour l'intégrité de mon étudiant.

Alors là Ichigo était en pleine hallucination. Il devait avoir pris une substance illicite par inadvertance. Comment expliquer ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux autrement ? Jaggerjack avait été mouché par Byakuya en seulement une phrase. Il était jaloux ? C'était quoi ce bordel encore ? Le jeune homme pouvait voir le bleuter fulminer littéralement de rage. Ses poings se contractaient sous la colère mais pourtant il ne faisait aucuns gestes. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Byakuya et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Ne fais pas trop l'malin avec moi Kuchiki.

_ Euh… Bon… Moi je vais vous laisser… Je…

_ Kurosaki Ichigo restez ici. J'ai à vous parler. Quant à vous Jaggerjack, ne pensez pas m'intimider avec vos menaces. Je vous ai déjà battu une fois, je peux très bien recommencer, même si ce n'est pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

Ichigo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et suivait l'échange entre les deux hommes d'un œil attentif. C'était totalement étrange de voir cette scène se dérouler sous ses yeux et il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Grimmjow saute sur Kuchiki et lui administre une correction. Cependant contre toutes attentes, le bleuté se retourna, pris son sac et le jeta sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Je m'casse, Ichigo fais-moi signe pour un autre… Round, et toi Kuchiki pense à te faire enlever le balai que tu as dans le derrière ! Salut bande de naze !

Putain ce mec était tellement con… Même si Byakuya se doutait de quelque chose il n'avait pu en avoir la certitude. Cependant avec le sous entendue aussi discret qu'un métaleux à un concourt de chant lyrique, que venait de faire Jaggerjack les soupçons de Kuchiki allaient pouvoir être validés. De ce fait Ichigo n'osait plus lever les yeux sur son professeur, et bien que très rare pour le rouquin, la gêne prit grandement le dessus. Pendant un long moment le silence régna dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était sûr que son professeur le regardait, il pouvait sentir son regard scrutateur sur lui, le gênant encore plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer devant lui et il ressenti une forte admiration pour l'homme en face de lui. Il avait réussi avec aisance et classe à faire littéralement fermer sa gueule à Grimmjow.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo vous devriez faire plus attention.

_ Excusez- moi ?

_ Grimmjow Jaggerjack est quelqu'un… de spécial.

_ J'avais cru comprendre oui…

_ Bien. Je ne dirais rien pour… tout ceci, mais ne refaites pas deux fois la même erreur. Avoir une relation avec son professeur est interdit.

_ On n'a pas de relation.

_ Bien alors les gémissements que j'ai entendus sont le fruit de mon imagination ?

Kuchiki les avait bien entendu. Cela le gêna encore plus. Il se sentait tellement stupide maintenant. Se faire tailler une pipe par un prof… Super l'idée de merde, bravo Ichigo !

_ Je…

_ Vous rien du tout. Je vous mets juste en garde. Votre vie vous appartient, vous en faites ce que vous voulez, cependant je vous le redis encore une fois, faites attention à Jaggerjack.

Le rouquin voyait une lueur particulière dans les yeux de Kuchiki. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi mais cela lui provoqua un sentiment étrange. Puis soudain il sut.

_ Vous êtes jaloux.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Vous m'avez très bien compris.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux de cet…homme.

_ Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je dois faire attention ? Et c'était quoi ça ? Juste à l'instant, ce concourt de celui qui pisse le plus loin ?

_ Surveillez votre façon de me parler Kurosaki Ichigo. Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à vous rendre, si vous ne voulez pas suivre mon conseil c'est votre choix, je n'en ai que faire.

_ Dites-moi au moins pourquoi je dois faire attention au professeur Jaggerjack…

_ Cet homme à une réputation qui le précède. C'est un coureur de jupon. Il enchaine les conquêtes sans se soucier des conséquences.

_ Et vous me dites ça parce que… ?

_ Vous êtes un ami de ma petite sœur.

Le rouquin était légèrement déçu de cette réponse. Lui qui avait cru que le noble s'inquiétait un minimum pour lui, c'était loupé apparemment.

_ Hmm… Comment savez-vous ça à propos de lui ?

_ Je pensais vous l'avoir déjà dit. Il s'agit de sa réputation.

_ Vous avez fait les frais de ses avances ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas. J'en ai fini avec vous.

Ichigo regarda l'homme partir en direction des cabines de douche et s'y enfermer. Puis comme prit d'un excès de folie, sa connerie avait dû reprendre le dessus sur sa raison, le rouquin alla s'installer sur le banc en face des douches puis commença à parler à voix haute dans le but que Byakuya l'entende.

_ Peut-être devriez-vous céder à ses avances… il est doué vous savez…

_ Je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous pensez Kurosaki Ichigo. J'aimerai que vous partiez maintenant.

Ichigo eut un sourire. Il ne savait pas où ses parents avaient échoué lors de sa conception, mais il devait reconnaître que le moment où ils étaient passé à la création de sa personnalité, ils auraient pu y aller mollo sur la capacité à emmerder les gens. Alors c'est tout naturellement que le rouquin s'installa aussi confortablement que le permettait les bancs du vestiaire puis attendit patiemment. Seul le bruit de la douche venait perturber le silence de la pièce et Ichigo en profita pour réfléchir. Immédiatement ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Grimmjow. Il était totalement perdu. Plus il y pensait plus il était forcé de constater que ToshiKiyo et lui était pratiquement similaire. Le caractère, bien qu'un peu plus calme et moins provocateur, de son correspondant était assez semblable à celui de Jaggerjack. Tous deux étaient prétentieux et légèrement arrogant sur les bords, et puis ils étaient aussi doué l'un que l'autre pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

Les réflexions du jeune homme furent interrompues quand il entendit le loquait de la douche s'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit à son tour pour laisser passer un Kuchiki Byakuya avec pour seul vêtement une serviette éponge qui lui entourait la taille, le torse encore parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient droit dans la serviette, ses cheveux humides où, là encore, des gouttes s'échappaient pour finir leur course sur le torse imberbe de l'homme. Le corps de Byakuya était parfaitement taillé et dessiné, des pectoraux et des abdominaux bien visibles sans pourtant en faire trop et Ichigo eut le plaisir de voir que le noble n'était peut-être pas si coincé que ça puisque, bien que discret, un joli petit tatouage représentant une fleur de cerisier rose pâle était présent sur son pectoraux droit (1). Ses jambes étaient musclées et fortes, de légers poils noirs les parcouraient. Le rouquin eut du mal à se retenir de baver. Cet homme était un appel au viol. Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, le viol n'était pas autorisé.

Quand le rouquin croisa le regard de son professeur, il put voir que ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cette inspection et il n'avait apparemment pas non plus apprécié le fait qu'Ichigo soit toujours là. Le rouquin ne s'en formalisa pas, de toutes façons il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce que ses yeux avaient vu en face de lui. Kuchiki Byakuya était une statue grecque. Tout chez lui était parfaitement symétrique et parfaitement proportionné. Cet homme était tout bonnement parfait, une œuvre d'art. Les yeux du jeune homme continuaient d'admirer le corps de l'homme sans faire attention à ce qu'en pensait l'objet de son attention.

_ J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez cela Kurosaki Ichigo.

La voix grave et sensuelle de l'homme sorti Ichigo de sa torpeur. Replongeant son regard brun dans celui cobalt de Byakuya. Sans savoir pourquoi le rouquin se mit à rougir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ! Ce n'était pas une jeune adolescente amoureuse bordel ! Dans la tête rouquine on pouvait distinctement entendre le leitmotiv « reprends toi pauvre débile, reprends toi, reprends toi ! Il va te voir, il va te voir, il va te voir ! »

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ?

_ Je… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai parti.

_ Vous aviez plutôt l'air pressé tout à l'heure Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Je suis bien là. Et j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi vous détestez autant Jaggerjack-sensei.

_ Vous êtes bien ici ? Votre regard lubrique en dit long. Je ne suis pas comme Jaggerjack. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour reproduire la même chose qu'il vous a fait il y a quelques minutes.

OK. Si ça ce n'était pas un vent alors Ichigo ne savait pas ce que c'était. Après seulement quelques secondes ce que venait de dire l'homme lui arriva jusqu'au cerveau.

_ Excusez-moi mais vous venez de grandement insinuer que je suis une catin en quelque sorte. Bien que vous soyez un de mes professeurs je pense que vous pouvez garder vos réflexions pour vous. Je ne suis pas une « salope ». Et je m'en veux déjà beaucoup pour ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Jaggerjack, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire insulter de la sorte.

_ N'agissez pas comme telle dans ce cas. N'entrez pas dans le jeu de Jaggerjack il n'attend que ça.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que vous lui reprochez, je ne vais pas mentir, j'ai envie de savoir. Mais je n'accepte pas ce que vous dites de moi.

_ C'est un homme sans morale, ni pudeur. Il se moque de ce qui l'entoure et des conséquences que ses gestes peuvent avoir. C'est un homme débridé. Si vous n'appréciez pas que je dise cela de vous alors ne me le faites pas penser. Vous ne pensez pas à la conséquence de vos actes vous non plus. Je pensais pourtant que vous vouliez me prouver que vous étiez quelqu'un de sérieux, cependant là tout de suite c'est plutôt le contraire que vous êtes en train de me montrer.

Ce mec avait bien trop de bon sens et de répartie pour son amour propre. Ichigo se sentait vraiment nul. Il savait que Kuchiki avait raison et qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile de première, cependant il ne pouvait l'avouer devant lui. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

_ Je pense que vous êtes jaloux de sa vie de débridé, je pense que vous l'enviez. Il a une capacité à avoir qui il veut quand il veut et c'est peut-être cela qui vous rend aigri envers lui, parce que vous vous n'y arrivez pas. Et sans vouloir vous vexer vous êtes aussi tendu qu'un string.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui. Certainement pas jaloux. Si vous voulez tout savoir, Jaggerjack m'a fait des avances et j'ai refusé, voilà pourquoi il y a cette animosité entre nous, ne vous en fait pas quand à ma capacité à avoir qui je veux. Je ne suis pas tendu comme un string comme vous dites, vous ne savez rien de ma vie privée, ne parlez pas sans savoir.

Euh…. Jaggerjack et Byakuya ensemble ? Bien qu'Ichigo trouvait les deux hommes à tomber, il n'arrivait pas à les imaginer ensemble. C'était comme si quelque chose manquait. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. De plus le rouquin devait avouer que de savoir que Jaggerjack ait testé quelque chose avec Kuchiki ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était parce que Jaggerjack leur avait fait des avances à eux deux et en même temps ou bien si c'était parce que justement il avait tenté avec Kuchiki. Toute cette histoire commençait à le fatiguer.

_ Vous auriez peut être dû accepter, vous auriez été plus détendu. Il suffit de vous regarder pour voir que vous êtes tendu. Vous vous tenez droit, vous ne souriez jamais… il faut s'amuser dans la vie.

Tout en parlant Ichigo s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il en avait marre de tout ça. En l'espace d'à peine deux heures il avait eu beaucoup trop d'information à digérer et à assimiler. Le rouquin voulait partir. De plus rester dans la même pièce que Kuchiki était pour lui un véritable supplice. En effet l'homme était toujours pratiquement nu devant lui, la colère qui semblait l'habiter en ce moment même ne le rendait que plus beau aux yeux d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et il savait, en plus de cela, que son geste ne serait pas apprécié. Byakuya n'avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas comme Jaggerjack, et que donc il ne s'adonnerait pas à ce genre de pratique avec lui ? Pour finir il était évident que l'homme lui vouait, à lui aussi, une animosité toute particulière et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cela blessait beaucoup l'étudiant. Savoir que son professeur le voyait pratiquement comme une « fille facile » (2) le blessait encore plus. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, vraiment pas.

_ Je vais m'en aller maintenant, ma présence n'est vraiment pas désirée ici. Mais avant de partir une dernière chose, je ne suis pas une catin, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui alors je ne vous permets pas de me juger sans me connaître. Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie sexuelle est proche du zéro que celle des autres doit également être pareille. Même si ce que vous dites à propos de Jaggerjack-san est vrai, il a raison sur un point, vous devriez retirer le balai que vous avez dans le derrière.

Ichigo avait tourné le dos à l'homme durant tout son petit discourt. Il ne supportait pas le regard plein de reproche de son professeur sur lui. C'était difficile à digérer. L'homme avait une vision tellement mauvaise de lui que ça le rendait malade, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se mettre dans des états pareils. D'habitude il se moquait pas mal de ce qu'on pensait de lui alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur la poignet dans le but d'ouvrir la porte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste de plus il fut violemment retourné et plaqué contre la porte qui se trouvait à présent derrière lui. Immédiatement son regard rencontra celui de Kuchiki. L'homme le tenait par le poignet et une de ses mains était plaquée contre le la porte près de la tête du rouquin. Leurs visages étaient proches et Ichigo pouvait sentir le souffle frais de son professeur contre ses lèvres. Byakuya le regardait intensément. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, une odeur fraiche, boisée, délicieuse, cela lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables. Le regard de l'homme était indéchiffrable mais le jeune homme pu le voir rapprocher encore un peu plus son visage de lui. Leurs nez se touchait presque et de là où il était le rouquin pouvait observer tous les détails du visage de Kuchiki. Il avait un petit grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche, une légère fossette sur la joue gauche également. Ce qui le marqua le plus cependant fut les nuances de bleues dans ses yeux, des nuances marines. Ichigo en eut le souffle coupé. Il était vraiment beau.

Byakuya rapprocha encore son visage d'un millimètre et le rouquin ferma les yeux. Sa bouche se tendit légèrement en avant. Il voulait que cet homme l'embrasse, c'était viscérale, il en avait réellement besoin. Sentir le souffle de son professeur sur ses lèvres le rendait dingue et il était pratiquement sûr que Byakuya allait l'embrasser. Cependant après plusieurs minutes à attendre un baiser qui ne venait pas, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. Il eut alors le déplaisir de voir que Kuchiki l'observait toujours et que sur ses fines lèvres s'était dessiné un petit rictus de victoire.

_ Vous voulez que je vous embrasse n'est-ce pas Kurosaki Ichigo ? Vous attendiez. Malgré votre beau discourt il suffit qu'un homme s'approche de vous et vous vous enflammé. Est-ce dû à un manque de confiance en vous ? Vous vous dites que céder aux avances de tous les hommes qui vous approchent montre que vous êtes attirant ? Ou bien il s'agit de vous prouver à vous-même que vous pouvez attirer les hommes ? Je pense que vous vous êtes piégé tout seul. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que je suis tendu et que je suis jaloux de Jaggerjack, que ce dernier peut avoir qui il veut quand il veut mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure vous refusez de lui accorder un baiser et pourtant je m'approche de vous, je vous touche à peine et vous m'offrez vos lèvres sans que je n'ai à le demander. Alors Kurosaki Ichigo, posez-vous les bonnes questions et faites les bonnes déductions. Il semble que mon potentiel de séduction soit bien plus élevé que celui de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, parce qu'en plus d'avoir qui je veux quand je veux, j'ai également ceux que je ne veux pas, Jaggerjack en est un parfait exemple. Je peux sentir la chaleur commencer à grimper dans votre corps, vos joues commencent à rougir et vos yeux à pétiller. Peut-être est-ce de colère ? Après tout, vous qui semblait avoir réponse à tout vous venez de vous faire avoir en beauté n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en disant ça dernière phrase Kuchiki c'était éloigné d'Ichigo. L'homme n'avait pas menti, Ichigo avait les joues rouge, les yeux brillants et par l'envie et pat la colère. Cependant il ne dit rien. Il jeta un dernier regard à Byakuya. Un regard plein d'envie, de colère, de gêne mais également un regard rempli de détresse. Sans rien ajouté Ichigo récupéra son sac, ouvrit la porte et sorti laissant Kuchiki Byakuya seul. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux un instant, l'observant encore et encore.

Une fois hors du dojo, Ichigo commença à marcher rapidement en direction du métro, puis sans même s'en rendre compte il commença à courir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état mais il était réellement mal. Les paroles de Kuchiki tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait pris pour lui le fait que l'homme ne veuille pas de lui. C'était blessant et humiliant. L'homme avait également eu raison quand il avait affirmé qu'Ichigo s'enflammait dès qu'un homme s'approchait de lui, il avait aussi eu raison quand il avait dit que c'était à cause d'un manque de confiance en soi. Putain l'homme avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Ichigo n'était pas réellement très sûr de lui malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître alors évidemment dès qu'un homme le draguait il en profitait, cela lui redonnait un peu de confiance et le réconfortait, il n'était peut-être pas si laid que ça… Alors quand Byakuya, sur qui il avait littéralement flashé et qu'il trouvait totalement attirant et magnifique, lui avait dit qu'il l'avait alors qu'il ne l'intéressait pas cela avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour lui. Il se sentait ridicule et légèrement stupide.

Le rouquin arriva enfin vers le métro dans lequel il pénétra tout aussi rapidement puis mis son casque. Il repoussa encore une fois l'échéance de ses réflexions et essaya le plus possible de se concentrer sur la musique qui jouait dans ses oreilles. Dir en Grey, Uroko. Il essayait de se focaliser sur les rifts de guitares et sur la voix du chanteur autant qu'il le pouvait. Contrairement à la fois précédente, le voyage du retour fut extrêmement rapide aux yeux du jeune homme qui se retrouva bien vite devant sa porte d'entrée.

Une fois dans son appartement, Ichigo se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. La tête rejeté en arrière, les yeux clos, il respirait lentement, tentant de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Quand il fut un peu plus serein il ouvrit les yeux, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise puis il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il pouvait maintenant se laisser aller et réfléchir.

Putain quelle merde. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Enfin si, il avait envie de parler à ToshiKiyo mais là encore il n'était même plus sûr de rien. Si ToshiKiyo était réellement Grimmjow, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire. Il essayait de se persuader que non, ce n'était pas possible cependant tout concordait. Son correspondant lui avait dit qu'il était professeur depuis le début de la rentrée et Grimmjow venait d'arriver en tant que nouveau prof de sa fac, il lui avait également parlé d'un certain déjà vu quand il avait évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Jaggerjack dans les vestiaires, normal si c'était lui que ce soit du déjà-vu. Et puis leurs caractères étaient vraiment semblable, ToshiKiyo avait su lui prouver qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait, qu'il était assez orgueilleux et nombriliste, Grimmjow l'était lui aussi à n'en pas douter. Rien que le fait d'être allé jusqu'à provoquer Ichigo en duel pour avoir ce qu'il voulait le prouvait. De plus il avait évoqué le fait d'être champion de Kendo et il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, durant leur combat Ichigo s'était senti largement dominé et il avait gagné le second combat par un simple coup de chance… Ensuite quand ToshiKiyo lui avait dit qu'il allait aller s'entrainer le hasard avait fait qu'il avait vu Jaggerjack au dojo… Le moment où son correspondant semblait frustré était peut-être le moment où Kuchiki avait repoussé Grimmjow. Tout s'accordait…

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que ToshiKiyo soit Grimmjow, il ne pouvait pas blairer ce mec et à part une grande attirance physique qu'il ne pouvait nier rien ne l'attirait chez lui. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit lui, vraiment pas. Ichigo avait tellement envie d'envoyé un message à son correspondant qu'un tic nerveux commença à le prendre et il se mit à frapper du pied par terre. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas lui envoyer un message, il avait bien trop peur de s'attacher encore plus à ToshiKiyo, il ne voulait surtout pas s'attacher à Jaggerjack. Parce que maintenant il en était sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Il se souvenait très bien que son correspondant avait dit avoir une nouvelle proie en tête et la manière dont Jaggerjack le regardait le faisait clairement se sentir comme telle. Puis sa phrase « peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre les bonnes manière ? », son correspondant avait dit la même chose. Même s'il avait essayé de s'en persuader quelques heures plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence, c'était bien trop gros, bien trop évident…

Le rouquin se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans son petit appartement. Il ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Son estomac était noué et une boule lui tiraillait la gorge. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui se trouvait être ToshiKiyo avait pu atterrir dans sa fac ? Il devait être maudit. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Le rouquin continuait à bouger dans son appartement, il n'arrivait pas s'arrêter. C'était plus fort que lui, et puis il le savait, s'il s'arrêtait il allait faire une connerie et dire à ToshiKiyo, ou du moins Jaggerjack, qu'il avait tout découvert. Alors non il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Il tournait toujours en rond dans son studio quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'appareil. Ichigo n'osait plus bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il aller voir de quoi il s'agissait ? Ou bien devait-il laisser passer sans rien faire et rester où il était ?

En un quart de seconde le jeune homme se décida. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers son téléphone et le prit d'un geste brusque. Quand il alluma l'écran il put voir que trois messages s'affichaient. Deux étaient de ToshiKiyo, ou plutôt devait-il dire Grimmjow, et un était de Yumichika. Ne faisant pas attention aux deux messages de l'homme, Ichigo ouvrit celui de son meilleur ami, celui-ci voulait savoir comment s'était passé sa rencontre avec leur professeur. Sans plus attendre Ichigo appela son meilleur ami, c'était bien plus simple et il avait envie de lui parler. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à lui sans problèmes. Après seulement quelques tonalités il entendit la voix réconfortante de son ami raisonner dans l'appareil.

_ Moshi moshi ?

_ Yumi…

_ Ichi ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ C'est compliqué… Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'en ai marre.

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite dans une légère plainte et sans le vouloir Ichigo avait totalement fait paniquer son meilleur ami.

_ Ichi je vais venir chez toi et on va parler tranquillement tous les deux, d'accord ?

_ J'veux pas te déranger Yumi… On parlera demain si tu veux.

_ Ichigo il est seulement 17h alors je vais venir, je vais apporter à manger et à boire et on va discuter ce soir. On va faire une « soirée mec » OK ?

_ Ouais…

_ Bon laisse-moi 30 minutes et je suis chez toi !

_ OK… Yumi ?

_ Hai ?

_ Merci.

_ Mon p'ti bichon tu me diras merci quand je t'aurais aidé !

Sur cette belle phrase Yumichika raccrocha laissant Ichigo seul avec son téléphone dans les mains. Il savait qu'il allait se faire du mal mais le rouquin ouvrit quand même les messages de son correspondant.

 _Yasu ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu depuis un moment mais je me doute que tu as eu des choses à faire, cependant il aurait été plus judicieux que ces choses me concernent… Je ne t'en veux pas trop, j'ai passé une bonne journée alors ne t'inquiète pas ta punition sera minime. Je laisserai passer cet affront. Notes bien en revanche que je n'aime pas attendre ou être ignorer, j'aime avoir ce que je veux rapidement et j'aurai voulu que tu me répondes rapidement. J'attends ta réponse sinon il se pourrait bien que ta leçon concernant les bonnes manières soit avancée de plusieurs jours._

Ichigo hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Forcément qu'il avait passé une bonne journée ! il l'avait battu comme si c'était un enfant et après cela il l'avait masturbé ! N'importe qui aurait été content… I peine un jour il aurait dit oui sans hésité à cet homme, et il serait rentré volontiers dans son jeu mais là il n'avait même pas envie de lui répondre. Savoir que c'était Jaggerjack rendait le tout beaucoup moins attirant à ses yeux, surtout maintenant qu'il savait que ce mec papillonnait à tout va. Le rouquin ferma ce message et lu le second.

 _Je sais que tu avais décidé de me faire languir un peu plus mais je pensais tout de même que nous avions passé ce stade… Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je m'inquiète, j'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé ! S'il te plaît répond moi rapidement… Je te le répète je n'aime pas attendre, ni rester sur ma faim… Réponds-moi vite._

Ça aussi il le savait. Putain maintenant plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt entre ToshiKiyo et Grimmjow. Encore une fois Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Ça devenait insupportable cette sensation… Celle d'être tombé de très très haut. Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit en lâchant un profond soupire. Ichigo avait réellement envie de lui répondre, de lui parler comme s'il ne savait rien, cependant c'était impossible. Il devait attendre d'avoir parlé avec son meilleur ami, d'avoir un avis extérieur. Il avait besoin de comprendre où il en était avec ses sentiments. Soudain la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Byakuya lui revint en pleine figure.

L'homme ne voulait pas de lui, il lui avait bien fait comprendre. Ses paroles lui revinrent insidieusement en tête. Kuchiki avait réussi à le percer à jour en un seul regard. Il lui avait balancé froidement ses quatre vérités et avait fait le triste constat de sa vie. Ichigo était loin d'être aussi confiant que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Bien qu'il ait eu plusieurs petits amis, tous avaient fini par le larguer comme une vieille chaussette. Pourtant à chaque fois les relations qu'il entretenait avec ses petits amis débutaient bien. Ils s'entendaient bien, partageaient de nombreux points communs, leur entente sexuelle était également tout à fait correcte mais malgré tout cela, malgré tous les efforts que fournissait Ichigo, il finissait toujours par se faire jeter. Quelque chose clochait chez lui apparemment mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait essayé de chercher, de comprendre ce que ça pouvait être mais rien n'y faisait.

C'est en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de s'inscrire sur ce site de correspondance. Il avait choisi de ne pas mettre de photo, ni de donner de réelles informations sur lui, il voulait que les gens viennent lui parler pour lui, pour le connaître vraiment. Pour se rassurer également par rapport à sa personnalité, pour être sûr que quelque chose ne clochait pas de ce côté-là. Alors quand Kuchiki l'avait percé à jour il s'était senti totalement démuni. Il n'avait rien répondu car il n'avait rien à dire, tout ce que l'homme lui avait dit était la vérité. Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, il s'en voulait d'avoir capitulé devant Grimmjow, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite qu'il était ToshiKiyo, il s'en voulait d'avoir totalement craqué sur Kuchiki, il s'en voulait pour tellement de choses qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il s'en voulait à lui mais pas aux autres. Grimmjow ne savait pas qu'il était au courant qu'il était ToshiKiyo et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir un correspondant, il ne lui en voulait pas non plus d'avoir tout fait pour qu'il craque, après tout il aurait pu refuser avec plus de ferveur… Et il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Byakuya. L'homme n'avait fait que répondre à ses provocations après tout.

Ichigo s'était assis sur le sol, le dos collé contre son lit et son téléphone posé sur celui-ci. Il mordait nerveusement sa lèvre et la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge avait encore un peu plus grossie. Il fallait que Yumichika se dépêche d'arriver. Par miracle il entendit son interphone sonner et il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun pénétra dans l'appartement d'Ichigo. Quand il vit la tête de son meilleur ami, Yumichika ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent comme ça les dans les bras de l'autre. Le rouquin devait avouer que le réconfort de son meilleur ami lui fit du bien. Après être resté un moment ainsi les deux amis se séparèrent et Ichigo rangea dans son frigo ce que son ami avait apporté.

Puis lentement il s'assit sur une chaise en face de Yumichika, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Son téléphone toujours loin de lui vibra une nouvelle fois et Ichigo l'ignora le plus qu'il pouvait. Le brun observa son meilleur ami devenir un peu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà et fuir du regard son téléphone.

_ Tu ne réponds pas ?

_ Non…

_ Mais c'est peut être ToshiKiyo !

_ Justement…

_ Je t'avouerai que je suis légèrement perdu Ichi…

Le rouquin leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami et il put effectivement observer que ce dernier paraissait totalement largué.

_ Je crois que je sais qui c'est…

_ He ? De qui ?

_ ToshiKiyo… Je sais qui c'est…

_ Qu…Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ?!

_ Jaggerjack… C'est Jaggerjack… Putain c'est la merde !

Ichigo s'était levé de sa chaise et faisait les cents pas sous le regard de Yumichika.

_ Attends explique moi je comprends pas là.

_ J'ai perdu ce putain de combat à la con ! Alors j'ai dû faire ce qu'il me demandait ! il voulait que je termine ce que j'avais commencé la dernière fois… Je l'ai fait, j'l'ai fait jouir.

Yumichika l'écoutait attentivement, ses sourcils étaient froncé. Il ne voulait absolument rien louper de ce que son meilleur ami disait mais pour le moment il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

_ Mais après ça, quand j'ai voulu partir, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait pas me laisser comme ça, alors il a commencé à me tailler une pipe… Et quand il a vu que je commençais à venir il a arrêté. Et puis il a dit « peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre les bonnes manières ? » Et putain c'est la même phrase que me dit ToshiKiyo ! ça à fait immédiatement tilt dans ma tête… Je suis trop con de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt !

_ Non mais Ichigo c'est pas une phrase qui lui est réservé, c'est peut-être une coïncidence.

_ Oh ! j'me suis dit ça aussi mais tout colle ! Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie coïncide avec ce qu'il se passe dans la sienne… Il m'a parlé d'un déjà vu quand je lui ai dit pour les vestiaires, faut pas aller plus loin dans les recherches pour savoir qu'il faisait allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! Et puis ils ont le même caractère, orgueilleux, prétentieux, même si ToshiKiyo m'a semblé l'être un peu moins… Toshi parle de proie et c'est vraiment comme ça que me regarde Jaggerjack. Je me suis fait totalement dominé pendant le combat, j'ai eu l'impression de contrôler la moitié de mes mouvements et comme par hasard ToshiKiyo a été champion de kendo… Avoues que c'est gros pour des coïncidences quand même !

_ Hmm… Je vois, tu as peut-être raison…

Ichigo avait arrêté de marcher et s'était retourné vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne semblait que légèrement surpris par tout ça et cela l'inquiéta encore un peu plus.

_ Yumi… Dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu as pas l'air si surpris de savoir que ToshiKiyo est Grimmjow Jaggerjack…

_ Prends le pas mal surtout, mais j'avais quelques doutes… Notamment en ce qui concerne le déjà vu…

_ Mais pourquoi tu as rien dis avant ?!

_ Parce que c'était que des doutes et en plus de ça je ne voulais pas te plonger dans la confusion ! Mais je pense que c'est loupé…

_ Non ? Tu crois ? Putain Yumi ! Je suis sensé faire quoi moi maintenant ?

_ Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant… Il avait l'air de te plaire pourtant…

_ Physiquement c'est indéniable qu'il me plait mais c'est un putain de connard… Et d'après ce que j'ai appris un mec volage qui ken tout ce qui bouge.

_ Attends attends attends… Comment tu sais ça ?

Ichigo soupira lourdement et se réinstalla sur la chaise.

_ Je… En fait j'allais sortir des vestiaires, Jaggerjack voulait encore m'embrasser mais je veux pas… Et en sortant je me suis cogné a Kuchiki Byakuya… Encore une fois… Et puis la ça a commencé à devenir bizarre…Ils ne s'aiment pas… Et ils ont commencé à faire un concourt du plus impressionnant… On se serait cru à la maternelle… Et puis Grimmjow est parti, Kuchiki a gagné… Ce mec à une prestance de fou. Et puis je me suis moqué de lui, je lui ai dit de se détendre et qu'il était jaloux de Jaggerjack parce que lui au moins il avait des relations… Ah oui et j'oubliais, il nous a entendu ! Enfin plus moi du coup… Il a dit qu'il ne dirait rien mais que je devais pas faire deux fois la même connerie et que je devais me méfier de Jaggerjack… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me répondre tout de suite… Il est allé se doucher et OMG Ce mec est juste… Parfait… Je veux dire tout me plais chez lui, il est beau comme un dieu, indéniablement bien foutu et même son caractère de noble prétentieux me plais… Bref… Quand il est sorti il a en gros insinué que j'étais une salope, que je couchais avec tout le monde mais que lui il était pas comme Grimmjow alors je pouvais garder mes regard lubrique pour moi. Et je me suis énervé… Je lui ai dit encore une fois qu'il était frustré et que Jaggerjack avait raison et qu'il devait enlever le balai qu'il a dans le derrière… Qu'il est jaloux parce que Grimmjow peut avoir qui il veut quand il veut… J'allais partir et là il m'a bloqué contre la porte, il s'est approché de moi super près… J'étais sûr qu'il allait m'embrasser et putain j'en avais vraiment envie !

Ichigo fit une pause. Il regarda son ami pour voir si celui-ci le suivait toujours. Le brun était totalement concentré et attendait la suite avec une certaine impatience. Alors le rouquin reprit

_ Mais il l'a pas fait… Il s'est reculé alors que j'avais fermé les yeux et que j'attendais qu'il m'embrasse. Il avait un petit rictus de victoire et il m'a dit que malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, il suffit qu'un homme m'approche pour que je m'enflamme. Il a réussi à voir que c'était à cause d'un manque de confiance en moi, que je faisais ça soit pour me prouver que je pouvais plaire, soit pour le prouver aux autres…Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait entendu que je voulais pas que Grimmjow m'embrasse, mais que lui il suffisait qu'il m'approche pour que je le veuille et c'est là qu'il a dit que peut être que Jaggerjack pouvait avoir qui il voulait quand il le voulait mais que lui en plus d'avoir ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait il avait aussi ceux qu'il voulait pas… Il l'a dit pour moi et pour Grimmjow… Apparemment Jaggerjack lui a fait des avances mais il les a refusées… C'est pour ça que je te dis que C'est un mec volage, apparemment il a une réputation de dépravé. Je me suis senti comme une merde… humilié à un point tu ne peux même pas imaginer… Et le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à leur en vouloir… à aucuns des deux… Jaggerjack a le droit d'avoir un correspondant… il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut et c'est ma faute… J'aurai du le repousser, lui résister plus férocement… Et Byakuya n'a dit que la vérité… Tu sais tout de moi tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes ex et tu sais que je ne suis pas tellement confiant… Et puis là aussi c'est ma faute… Je n'aurais jamais dû lui répondre et le provoquer, c'était stupide de ma part. Et maintenant je suis perdu… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai des sentiments de dingue pour Toshi… Mais je peux juste pas m'encadrer Jaggerjack et il y a aussi Kuchiki… Lui je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

La détresse était à présent vraiment visible sur le visage d'Ichigo et Yumichika pu voir qu'il retenait ses larmes. Sans plus attendre il le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et le serra fort. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi il le repoussa légèrement et le poussa sur une chaise.

_ Bon maintenant écoutes moi. Si effectivement tu ne peux pas te pifrer Jaggerjack alors essaye de l'éviter le plus possible. Quant à ToshiKiyo je pense que le mieux c'est de lui demander une rencontre. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il s'agit bien de Jaggerjack. Si c'est lui tu n'auras qu'à couper tous contacts avec lui. Si ce n'est pas lui alors tant mieux. En ce qui concerne Kuchiki maintenant, ne prends pas peur surtout et ne t'énerve pas non plus mais je pense que tu as des sentiments pour lui, et je ne parle pas des sentiments que tu as pour ToshiKiyo. On sait tous les deux que tu ne peux pas être sûr d'être amoureux de lui tant que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu ne le connais pas vraiment, tu n'as jamais eu de vraies conversations avec lui, et par vraie conversation j'entends une conversation de vive voix. Tu ressens de l'attachement pour lui c'est tout, peut-être de l'attirance aussi mais pas d'amour. Pour Kuchiki c'est différent. Tu l'as vu plusieurs fois, tu as pu lui parler, discuter, voir comment il est vraiment. Et il te plaît. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, c'est plus fort que toi. Et avant que tu je te mettes une gifle monumentale pour avoir sorti des conneries pareilles, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, rien ne cloche chez toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal pour que ces débiles te jettent. Alors oui, il a raison quand il dit que tu as besoin de te prouver à toi-même que tu plais mais ne vas surtout pas penser que tu as un truc pas net. Pour finir je ne pense pas que Kuchiki disait ça pour toi. Je pense surtout qu'il le disait pour Jaggerjack. S'il ne voulait vraiment pas de toi, ou si tu ne lui plaisais un minimum il n'aurait jamais flirté de la sorte avec toi.

Ichigo n'avait pas quitté des yeux son ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui. Il avait trouvé les mots justes pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Yumichika l'avait aidé à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans ses idées.

_ Je peux juste pas demander une rencontre… Ce n'est pas possible, je vais perdre la face devant lui… Surtout s'il s'agit de Grimmjow… Comment je vais faire après ça ? L'éviter ne sera pas si facile… Et puis ça va être la merde la plus totale à la fac si en plus Byakuya est là… Je peux juste pas…

_ Ichi il va falloir que tu le fasses un jour ou l'autre et d'après ce que tu me dis le plus tôt sera le mieux.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… Et puis pas maintenant que… Que tu m'as fait ouvrir les yeux sur Byakuya… J'ai besoin de faire le point sur tout ça…

_ Ecoutes, ne te cherche pas d'excuses. Tu dois le faire le plus rapidement possible avant que cette histoire s'envenime et devienne incontrôlable. Et puis au moins comme ça tu seras fixé et tu pourras soit vivre une belle histoire avec un ToshiKiyo qui n'est pas Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ou bien passer à autre chose et aller voir notre bon vieux Bya-chan ! Maintenant tu lèves ton joli cul de cette chaise tu vas te laver un coup, tu pus la sueur et le sexe, et tu reviens. Moi en attendant je vais préparer le repas et continuer mon investigation pour trouver Hirako Shinji sur les réseaux sociaux !

Yumichika poussa sans ménagement Ichigo dans la salle de bain, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'entendre la douche, le brun se retourna vers le téléphone de son meilleur ami. Après un instant de réflexion qui ne fut pas si long que ça il se décida. Ichigo allait lui en vouloir mais tant pis, c'était pour son bien et en plus de ça si tout s'arrangeait et que son meilleur ami trouvait le bonheur il allait être un héros.

Yumichika alluma l'écran du téléphone et commença à rédiger un message à l'intention de ToshiKiyo.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ouf ! Nous sommes le 16 juillet 2016 il est 23h29 et ce chapitre est terminé !

Je vous remercie de me lire ! J'attends vos reviews mes lapinoux 3

Je ne sais plus qui avait demandé des détails sur Byakuya… Mais en voilà un ! Je trouve que ça lui irait bien ! un petit côté rebelle :3 GRRRRR TROP SEX JE ME FAIS BAVER TOUTE SEULE DEVANT CETTE DESCRIPTION T.T

Garçon facile ça sonnait bizarrement gomen T.T

 **Racontage de vie** : Castiel est reviendu #joie ! Je ne suis pas dans mes baskets en ce moment (ou dans mes talons, je ne porte pas de baskets…) mais je fais l'effort de vous écrire le plus rapidement possible cette histoire entre deux crises de larmes ! Alors j'espère que le chapitre sera dans le même état d'esprit que les autres parce que je ne m'en rends pas bien compte toute seule… Bref ! **Fin racontage de vie !**

N'oubliez pas ! Je vous aime 3

AndZero


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo mina-san !

Comment ça vatte ?

Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de lire ma fic, je vois qu'elle vous plait toujours et c'est un réel réconfort pour moi en ce moment

Vous êtes toujours perdu concernant Toshi héhéhéhéhéhé ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu en découvrant qui il est !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **DidiineOokami :** (maintenant j'arrive à écrire ton pseudo sans regarder \o/) Bien que je t'ai déjà répondu en MP je vais te le redire, Byakuya n'a jamais dit qu'il avait battu Grimm au kendo :3 Ensuite je trouve que la personnalité de Toshi colle aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre ! Je trouve la vengeance de Bya parfaite, il n'en fait ni trop ni pas assez :D Oui mais un Grimm délicat c'est bizarre non ? Mon Byakuchan n'est pas un coincé, dans ma tête c'est un gros dévergondé :3 Baibai Bisous et merci pour tes encouragements !

 **Noah :** YEAH ! Faut trouver un slogan maintenant T.T Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger pour Ichi ! j'aime pas les histoires tristes moi U.U On fait aller doucement… Merci pour ton soutient ! Je dis OUI A LA PELUCHE ! Bisouille et merci à toi :D !

 **Yumi Lucky :** Moooh mais si j'suis gentille :3 Tu le sauras bientôt ne t'en fais pas ! le suspense est à son comble uhuh ! Marchi pour ton soutient ! A bientôt :D

 **Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache :** OK je suis définitivement fane de ton pseudo haha ! Bienvenue ici ! MOUHAHAHAHAH NOOOON FAUT LIRE POUR SAVOIR ! :D La suite la voilà ! Bisous et merci à toi !

 **GreyFullbuster2a :** Merci ! Oui je dois avouer que des fois en écrivant des passages comme cela et ben je me donne chaud toute seule T.T Qui sait… Peut-être que j'aime la simplicité ! Je trouve Grimmjow parfait en ToshiKiyo alors si ça se trouve je fais exprès de faire sortir cela comme évident pour que vous pensiez que justement c'est trop évident pour que ce soit lui donc c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre pour vous mais en fait BIM c'est Grimm… Quoi comment ça mon explication est compliquée ?! U.U Ah ben non faut pas mourir tu viens d'arriver T.T ! Bisous à toi :D

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** Kyaaa merci à toi :D Mais non faut pas le détester Kuchiki sensei T.T Il s'est vengé après tout… T.T Uhuh qui sait peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ^^ (POTOFEU, POTE AU FEU, POT AU FEU… Well i don't know T.T) Uhuh Ichigo il veut pas l'embrasser parce qu'il a pas envie MOUHAHAHAHAHA C'est vrai j'aurai bien voulu aller dans les vestiaires moi aussi :3 Juste pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien évidemment U.U T'inquiètes pas il va pas être tristounet longtemps mon piti Ichi ! Yumi arrive à la rescousse ! Il est bien mon Yumi je l'aime ! Ne t'inquiète pas Shinji va arriver héhé ! OUI MON BEBE IL EST REVENU ! (Merci c'est le nom d'un ange alors qu'il est tout noir et qu'il fait que des conneries T.T) Uh… Mes talons essayent de ne pas se laisser aller… C'est toujours bien compliquer mais j'essaye d'avancer (Me vouvoyer ? Je veux pas être une mami ! le tutoiement est de mise ici U.U) Ne t'en fais pas celle-ci est déjà très bien :D j'aime les review comme ça ! Encore merci à toi :D Baibai !

Que va-t-il se passer dans ce chapitre…. Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien il faut lire mes chers petits chatons !

Je vous laisse ici ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 _ **Bonsoir,**_

 _ **Je sais que cela va vous sembler étrange, ça l'est pour moi aussi, après tout vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas non plus, je me dois simplement de vous tenir au courant de certaines choses. Je suis Yumi, le meilleur ami de « Yasu ». Il fallait que je vous parle, il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, et je sais de source sûr, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, que c'est en partie à cause de vous. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal à proprement parler, mais depuis quelque temps il s'attache réellement à vous. Vous le connaissez pratiquement mieux que personne et je pense qu'il en va de même pour lui mais tout cela commence à être dur à porter pour lui. Même s'il le cache très bien je sais bien qu'il souffre de ne pas en savoir plus sur vous, j'entends par là ne jamais vous avoir vu, ne jamais avoir eu de conversations véritables et de vive voix avec vous.**_

 _ **C'est pourquoi je me permets ce geste, Yasu ne sait pas ce que je suis en train de faire, je pense même que quand il va le savoir, c'est-à-dire dans à peu près 15 minutes, il va me faire la tête mais tant pis. Pour le moment il est sous la douche alors j'en profite. Je voulais que vous sachiez que je pense qu'une rencontre lui serait bénéfique, elle le serait peut-être pour vous également, enfin j'ose l'espérer. Cependant Il est trop têtu, et appelons un chat un chat, bien trop effrayer de voir qui se trouve derrière ce fameux ToshiKiyo, pour vous le demander. Alors je prends les devant. J'aimerai que vous vous rencontriez. Dans les prochains jours et de préférence le plus rapidement possible parce que quand je suis arrivé chez lui il n'était vraiment pas en forme, si vous ne le faites pas pour vous faites-le au moins pour lui.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse le choix d'une date entre vous, je pense avoir déjà joué un grand rôle dans ce que j'espère être votre future rencontre.**_

 _ **PS je vous promets que je n'ai pas lu les messages qui se trouvent au-dessus de ce message même si j'en brûle d'envie, en plus il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner le sujet de conversation, quand je vois Yasu rougir je me doute bien que vous ne lui dites pas des poèmes… U.U**_

Yumichika était assez fier de son message. Il n'était pas allé trop loin dans les révélations. Il devait laisser les deux hommes s'expliquer entre eux. Le brun n'avait pas voulu dire à ToshiKiyo qu'ils pensaient avoir découvert son identité. En tout cas il était content, grâce à lui les choses allaient enfin pouvoir avancer réellement. Maintenant une question se posait toujours. Comment allait se dérouler la rencontre ? Si Grimmjow était vraiment ToshiKiyo, ce qui était totalement sûr de son point de vue et de celui de son meilleur ami, l'année universitaire d'Ichigo allait être un calvaire. Même si le rouquin passait son temps à l'éviter, Yumichika était sûr que le bleuté ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. D'après ce que son meilleur ami lui avait raconté, l'homme semblait vraiment déterminé à le mettre dans son lit et cela effrayait un peu le brun.

Cependant avant de pouvoir aller plus loin dans ses réflexions il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser un Ichigo seulement vêtu dans bas de pyjama.

_ Je suis à deux doigts d'être déçu tu sais…

_ Eh ?

Ichigo pu voir de la gêne sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Cela l'intrigua. Yumichika n'était pas quelqu'un qui était gêné facilement et si ce dernier l'était à cet instant c'était d'autant plus bizarre. Quand il s'agissait de faire des allusions perverses le brun était toujours le premier généralement.

_ Euh… Yumi ?

Le brun sursauta légèrement ce qui surpris un peu plus Ichigo.

_ Tu m'inquiètes Yumichika… Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

Le rouquin pu voir son meilleur ami pâlir légèrement et cela fini de le convaincre que Yumichika lui cachait des choses, cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu demander des explications, le brun ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer.

_ Surtout ne t'énerve pas… Je… En fait je… J'ai comme qui dirait « pris les devants »…

_ De quoi ?

Ichigo ne comprenait rien. Il était totalement perdu mais le fait que son meilleur ami semble si gêné ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Cependant, avant que le brun ne puisse continuer ses explications, le téléphone portable du rouquin vibra une nouvelle fois. Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps vers l'appareil que le brun avait pris soin de reposer sur la table avant la venue d'Ichigo. Ce dernier fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Le mal-être et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait avant de prendre sa douche firent leur grand retour. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait devoir répondre à son correspondant. Il savait aussi que Yumichika avait raison quand il disait qu'il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent. Cependant il ne se sentait prêt ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Il avait tellement peur et il était tellement sûr que ToshiKiyo était en fait Grimmjow que ce qu'il avait désiré ardemment durant plusieurs mois ne lui faisait plus du tout envie. Ichigo releva la tête vers son meilleur ami qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur le téléphone, il semblait encore plus gêné et Ichigo eut soudain peur. Qu'est-ce que son brun de meilleur ami avait fait ?

_ Yumi…

Le brun retourna lentement la tête vers Ichigo.

_ Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir… Mais… Je sais aussi que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait de toi-même et… Et je ne voulais pas te voir mal encore plus longtemps… Je… Je pense que… que tu devrais répondre à ToshiKiyo…

_ Yumi… Dis-moi ce que tu as fait !?

Le rouquin avait bien une petite idée, voir même une très grosse et horrible idée de ce que son meilleur ami avait fait, mais il voulait avoir la confirmation de vive voix de Yumichika.

_ J'ai… J'ai envoyé un message à ToshiKiyo avec ton portable… Pour lui dire qu'il fallait que vous vous rencontriez.

_ Tu as pas fait ça ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça je t'en supplie !

_ Je suis désolé Ichi mais…

_ Non ! Ne dis rien ! Tu aurais dû me laisser m'en occupé ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

_ Parce que toi et moi savons très bien que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait de toi-même, tu as trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour agir ! Mais il faut que tu te bouges, tu ne peux pas rester dans l'incertitude et le doute toute ta vie ! Tu devrais me remercier. Je vais être le héros de ta vie !

_ Le héros de ma vie ? Mais Yumi tu as pensé à ce qu'il pouvait se passer s'il s'agit d'un détraqué ? Ou pire ! De Grimmjow ? Tu as pensé à ce qui allait arriver si jamais c'est vraiment lui ? Putain Yumi !

Le brun ne savait plus où se mettre. Ichigo n'en revenait pas, il avait maintenant encore plus peur de voir ce que son correspondant avait répondu. Et merde il avait carrément peur de voir le message de son meilleur ami.

_ Ichi, je suis désolé mais il fallait le faire. Et si tu as peur qu'il s'agisse d'un malade mental, ne t'en fais pas quand vous allez vous voir je vais venir cacher et je vais dire aussi à Ikaku et Renji de venir. Si ça se passe mal on sera là. Et si c'est Grimmjow et bien tu n'auras qu'à être clair avec lui et lui dire que tu ne veux ni le voir ni lui parler.

Ichigo avait le regard fixé sur son ami. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncé et ses lèvres pincées.

_ Quand je t'entends j'ai l'impression que c'est simple !

_ Mais ça l'est !

_ Non ! Non c'est loin d'être simple ! Grimmjow est mon prof ! Je vais le voir tout le long de l'année !

_ Mais tu n'es pas sûr que c'est lui !

_ Si je le suis ! Tout le démontre putain ! Comme par hasard il a besoin de se défouler et va faire du kendo et on le trouve dans le même dojo que nous ! Il trouve ses collègues charmants et j'apprends aujourd'hui par l'un d'eux qu'il a essayé de le draguer, il est bi et d'après ce que j'ai vu Grimmjow ne se prive pas pour mâter n'importe quel cul, masculin ou féminin ! Tout tourne autour de lui et Grimmjow est nombriliste au possible, et puis il faut voir comme il m'allume ! Alors je ne vois pas ce que tu veux de plus !

_ Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux ! Je veux voir que ToshiKiyo a les cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux et que sa tête de pervers psychopathe est bien celle de ton correspondant !

Ichigo s'énervait de plus en plus, il jeta un regard courroucé. Le rouquin savait que son meilleur ami avait voulu bien faire et l'aider mais il lui en voulait d'avoir pris cette décision sans le consulter avant. Il savait bien qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre mais là c'était soudain. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se persuader mentalement que c'était une bonne chose de rencontrer ToshiKiyo ou plutôt Grimmjow.

_ Bon tu veux bien regarder ce qu'il te répond au lieu de me regarder comme ça ?

_ Tu me saoules.

_ Je sais mais tu m'aimes quand même.

_ Non.

Yumichika parut blessé et essaya de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami qui se recula. Le brun de plus en plus blessé croisa les bras et lança un regard suppliant à son meilleur ami qui l'ignora totalement. Résigné Ichigo prit son téléphone et ouvrit le message. Il fut premièrement soulager de voir que, non, Yumichika n'était pas allé trop loin dans les révélations, et que donc ce dernier n'avait pas dévoilé à son correspondant qu'il connaissait à présent son identité. Il fut ensuite soulagé de voir que Yumichika n'avait pas était trop franc, ni direct, et que donc ToshiKiyo ou Grimmjow n'avait pas pris peur. Cependant quand il dû passer à la lecture de la réponse de Grimmjow, cela se révéla bien plus difficile. Ichigo ferma un moment les yeux afin de calmer un peu ses nerfs puis se lança dans sa lecture.

 _Bonjour, (du coup je ne sais pas vraiment à qui je m'adresse, cela est légèrement fâcheux…)_

 _Je suis légèrement surpris de votre initiative mais également assez content. Content de savoir tout ça, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il s'attache à moi, la réciproque est vraie et donc je ne me sens plus totalement perdu. Je tiens cependant à éclaircir les choses. Ne pensez pas qu'il est seul à être de plus en plus gêné par la situation, je dois bien avouer que depuis maintenant un certain temps la distance que nous avions nous-même établis entre nous commence à me peser. Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette personnalité qui me plais tant alors une rencontre serait plus que bienvenue._

 _Je m'adresse maintenant à toi Yasu. Je sais donc maintenant que tu as peur, et crois-moi il en va de même pour moi. Je suis effrayé de savoir que tu pourrais être déçu, effrayé de savoir que je pourrais l'être également. Pleins de choses me font peur en fait (tu me connais je n'avoue pas facilement, voir jamais, quand je suis effrayé), peur de savoir que notre amitié pourrait prendre fin, peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer après cette rencontre, peur de ce que tu pourras penser de moi…. Cependant je pense qu'il est temps de nous rencontrer. Il est temps pour nous deux d'avancer et d'aller de l'avant. Je vais être honnête, je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de cette frustration, celle que je ressens à chaque fois que je te parle parce que j'ai envie de te voir, de pouvoir voir ton visage et tes expressions, de pouvoir avoir une véritable conversation de vive voix comme le dit si bien ton ami. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de l'approuver. Une rencontre serait la bienvenue et cela le plus rapidement possible, je suis prêt à faire des kilomètres pour te voir. Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour toi, savoir que tu vas mal et que tu souffres de cela me rend profondément triste, je le fais également pour moi. Il est temps pour nous de nous rencontrer et de faire connaissance en bonne et due forme._

 _PS : Je remercie Yumi d'avoir pris cette initiative alors ne lui fais pas trop la tête. Et je le remercie aussi de ne pas avoir lu les autres messages si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi mais là tout de suite il avait envie de pleurer. L'angoisse de voir cet homme qu'il savait être son professeur lui paralysait littéralement le corps. Il avait peur de la réaction de Grimmjow quand il allait voir que c'était lui Yasu. Et il avait peur des conséquences qu'allait entrainer leur rencontre. Le rouquin avait peur de ses sentiments aussi. Il avait réellement de forts sentiments pour ToshiKiyo, rien que le message de ce dernier lui mettait du baume au cœur, savoir que l'homme ressentait une telle chose pour lui le rendait heureux mais de savoir qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow, Grimmjow qu'il avait vu durant cette semaine et qui lui faisait ressentir que de l'animosité. Pour finir il avait donc peur de sa réaction face à Grimmjow, se connaissant il allait littéralement péter un câble même en sachant d'avance qui il allait rencontrer.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de son téléphone et les posa sur son meilleur ami qui le regardait toujours vexé.

_ J'ai le droit de savoir au moins ou tu ne m'aimes tellement plus que j'en ai pas le droit.

_ Ça va épargnes moi tes sarcasmes de merde tu veux. J'ai les nerfs là et il faut que je réponde à cette enflure de Grimmjow. Tu liras après.

Sans prendre le temps d'écouter les protestations du brun, Ichigo se repencha sur son téléphone et rédigea donc la réponse redouté.

 _ **Je suis totalement mortifié à l'idée de te rencontrer, crois-moi bien. Mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose effectivement.**_

Le rouquin envoya la réponse telle quelle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il savait qu'il était froid mais c'était plus fort que lui. Savoir qu'il parlait à Grimmjow et que celui-ci ignorait tout de son identité lui foutait les nerfs.

_ Tiens voilà tu peux lire maintenant.

Ichigo tendit son téléphone à Yumichika qui le prit et commença à lire. Le rouquin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers son frigo afin de sortir ce que son meilleur ami avait apporté. Les bières étaient les bienvenues.

Sans demander l'avis du brun, Ichigo en ouvrit deux et en donna une à Yumichika qui lisait toujours attentivement le message. Cependant après sa lecture le brun leva son beau visage vers son meilleur ami et le regarda avec un petit sourire de victoire.

_ Ne sois pas si fier de toi espèce d'imbécile ! Mon année est totalement gâché à cause de toi !

_ Eh oh ! Ça va bien deux secondes les reproches hein mais si tu avais su te calmer un peu au lieu de te laisser faire par Grimmjow t'en serai pas là !

_ Non mais ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui voulais absolument que j'aille vers lui ! Et puis ne me fais pas passer pour une salope toi aussi tu serais sympa ! Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça merci bien !

_ Tu as raison ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est bien plus simple comme ça !

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avec colère. Chacun refusant d'accepter ses torts et ses responsabilités. Cependant une nouvelle fois le téléphone vibra les coupant dans leurs reproches visuels. Ichigo se saisi une nouvelle fois de l'appareil et lu le message.

 _Tu es bien froid… Que s'est-il passé pour que tu me répondes de la sorte ? Je pensais que maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous tu te sentirais mieux…_

Tsss il le reconnaissait bien là… Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans toute sa splendeur. Ne pensant qu'à lui… Ne se préoccupant que de lui… Ichigo se trouvait tellement aveugle, comment n'avait-il pu rien voir avant ? Sans perdre de temps il répondit.

 _ **Je pense que tu sauras le pourquoi du comment quand nous nous rencontrerons. Je ne me sens pas vraiment mieux, au contraire tout ça me fou une angoisse pas possible mais je pense que c'est mieux de se voir. Je pense donc qu'il faudrait mettre les choses au point en ce qui concerne cette rencontre tu ne crois pas ?**_

Il envoya le message puis ignora son meilleur ami qui tendait la main pour pouvoir avoir l'appareil. Sans lui accorder un regard Ichigo se dirigea ensuite vers son lit où il se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce. Il réfléchissait. Comment allait se passer l'entrevue avec Grimmjow ? Comment tout ça allait se dérouler ? Comment tout ça allait finir ? Tant de questions sans réponse… Tant de questions qui le fatiguaient… D'un geste machinal il reprit une gorgé de sa boisson ambré et ferma les yeux essayant de calmer un peu son stress et son angoisse. Tout ça était épuisant. Et pour en rajouter encore une couche il se mit à penser à Byakuya.

Ce mec était juste un bel enfoiré. Il lui avait fait du mal, vraiment. Ses mots l'avaient blessé. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il ne s'était pas montré très mâture en le provocant de la sorte. Ichigo revoyait le corps de son professeur, son petit tatouage, ses yeux cobalts à tomber par terre, son regard intense, froid et sensuel, ses lèvres charnues… Ichigo prit un coussin et se l'enfonça violemment sur la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher. Repenser au corps de son professeur qu'il avait pu voir de si près, il aurait juste eu à tendre légèrement la main pour le toucher. Cependant il se doutait bien que ce geste n'aurait pas du tout été accepté. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ça. Il avait bien vue que Kuchiki le détestait, il avait bien qu'il s'était moqué de lui quand il avait vu que le rouquin avait eu envie qu'il l'embrasse. Quelle humiliation…

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus d'être touché par cet homme. Malgré ce qu'il voulait laisser voir, Ichigo avait pu apercevoir une sensibilité attachante. Ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Après tout Rukia lui avait dit pour sa femme alors c'était plus que probable qu'il imagine ça. Ses pensées furent coupées une nouvelle fois par le téléphone maudit. Il tendit le bras afin de pouvoir le prendre et lu le message sous le regard scrutateur de son meilleur ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, les lèvres pincées par la contrariété.

 _Je vois… Je ne t'embêterai pas plus avec ça alors, cependant je veux une réelle explication une fois en face de toi._

 _Je suis d'accord pour que l'on se voie le plus vite possible. Je travaille toute la semaine et je suppose que tu as cours alors il est préférable de ce voir le weekend end. Je te propose donc Samedi prochain, qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _ **Je suis d'accord pour le weekend prochain, je n'aurais pas trop à attendre dans l'angoisse comme ça. Où est-ce qu'on se rencontre ?**_

Ichigo ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire qu'il savait que ça allait se passer près de chez lui puisqu'il savait de qui il s'agissait, donc il laissa le choix à son correspondant. Sa réponse fût d'ailleurs rapide à arriver.

 _Je suis proche de la banlieue de Tokyo. Je suis à Karakura peut être connais-tu la ville ? En tout cas comme je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à faire des kilomètres pour te voir. A toi de me dire où tu veux que la rencontre ait lieu._

 _ **Je peux venir à Karakura sans problèmes je ne suis pas loin.**_

Le rouquin ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il habitait lui aussi à Karakura, il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow sache qu'il avait deviné son identité. Et puis maintenant il avait la preuve que c'était bien lui… Ils habitaient dans la même ville depuis le début…

_ Tu vois maintenant tu le sais que c'est lui !

_ Ichi… Je suis désolé… Tu vas me faire la tête longtemps dis ?

_ Au moins jusqu'à Samedi.

_ Et après quand tu auras mi tout ça au clair avec Grimmjow tu me feras un bisou ?

_ Non.

_ Même pas un petit ?

Le brun s'était allongé à côté de son meilleur ami et se colla à lui.

_ T'es chiant Yumi…

Ichigo faisait tout pour ne pas rire face aux mimiques enfantines que faisait son ami.

_ Un tout petit bisou ?

Yumichika mordilla l'épaule d'Ichigo en le serrant dans ses bras. A ce moment-là le rouquin avait perdu. 

_ Un vraiment tout petit alors.

_ OUIIIIII !

Yumichika se redressa d'un coup et alla directement dans le frigo d'où il sorti deux bières. Il les ouvrit et en tendit une à Ichigo. Ce dernier avait de nouveau son téléphone dans les mains. En effet Grimmjow lui avait répondu.

 _Tu n'es pas loin ? Parfait alors ! Le bar le « Sereitei » est très bien, peut être pourrions-nous nous retrouver là-bas ?_

 _ **OK Pas de problèmes, je trouverais. A quelle heure on se retrouve ?**_

Le Sereitei était un très bon bar ou Ichigo était allé une ou deux fois. Il se trouvait proche du dojo où il allait avec ses amis et là où il avait vu par deux fois Grimmjow. Ce n'était définitivement pas une coïncidence.

 _Je te propose 19h dans ce cas. Comment allons-nous faire pour nous reconnaître ?_

Ichigo avait envie de rire à ce moment-là. Yumichika qui lisait par-dessus son épaule pu lui aussi difficilement retenir un rire. Pour sûr ils n'allaient pas avoir besoin de signe distinctif pour se reconnaitre… Le rouquin voulait provoquer un peu Grimmjow et se décida donc à répondre.

 _ **19h c'est parfait, j'y serai. Je te propose de porter quelque chose de significatif afin que l'on puisse se reconnaitre… Je ne sais pas quelque chose de bleu par exemple…**_

Yumichika parti dans un grand rire.

_ Ichi t'es chieur jusqu'au bout !

_ Bien sûr pour qui me prends-tu ?

 _Très bien ! Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour moi. Je récapitule donc. Samedi prochain au bar le Sereitei à 19h avec quelque chose de bleu pour que l'on puisse se reconnaître. Tu as peut-être peur mais moi j'ai hâte d'y être. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette personnalité si plaisante._

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas être compliqué pour lui ! Il avait les cheveux bleus putain ! Ichigo en aurait ri s'il ne se sentait pas totalement impuissant face à la situation. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait rencontrer ToshiKiyo, qui n'était personne d'autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, il avait les nerfs. Même si Jaggerjack était pour le coup innocent Ichigo se sentait l'âme d'un poète et il avait qu'une envie, lui en mettre plein la tête. Il avait maintenant hâte de le voir. Se retenant le plus possible le rouquin écrivit un dernier message à Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas trop lui en dire, il voulait tout lui balancer en face.

 _ **Parfait alors, si tout est clair entre nous pour cette rencontre tout va bien. Je voulais te prévenir que je ne vais pas pouvoir te répondre ce soir, je suis épuisé. Mes réponses et mes messages risquent d'être également peu nombreux durant cette semaine, mes cours me prennent beaucoup de temps et mes TD vont commencer cette semaine. Je tiens donc à être parfaitement au point. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et une bonne soirée.**_

Après cela il envoya le message puis reposa l'appareil près de lui. Il se leva et rejoignit Yumichika près de sa petite kitchenette. Il était 20h passé et les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à avoir faim, c'est donc naturellement qu'ils préparèrent rapidement leur repas. Repas se composant de soupe miso faite par les soins de Yumichika, et de maki qu'Ichigo prit tout de même le temps de faire. Les deux amis mangèrent leur repas en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand le rouquin vit qu'il était à présent 22h30 et qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement rien fait il se leva de sa chaise, s'étira longuement sous le regard scrutateur de son meilleur ami puis alla se remettre dans son lit. Ichigo fut bien rapidement rejoint par le brun qui s'installa confortablement près de son ami puis pris son téléphone dans les mains.

_ Ichigo je crois que Tosh… Euh Grimmjow t'as répondu.

_Ah…

Le jeune homme prit son téléphone afin de voir ce que son professeur lui avait dit.

 _J'ai le fort sentiment que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de tes cours que tu ne « peux » pas vraiment me répondre… Dis-moi si je me trompe mais je l'impression que c'est de ma faute et j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse te déranger ou bien encore te faire du mal, j'ai même eu l'impression que notre relation avançait vers quelque chose de plus…. De plus je ne sais pas quoi mais plus… Alors dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas…_

Ichigo aurait été vraiment touché de voir que ToshiKiyo se sentait mal si ce dernier n'avait pas été son professeur. Là maintenant il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une forte antipathie pour lui. Il avait envie de le faire chier et encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qui s'était.

 _ **Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort sur ces différents points, cependant tu devras attendre samedi pour en savoir plus du pourquoi du comment. Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne nuit.**_

_ Dis Ichi tu trouves pas que tu es un peu injuste quand même ?

_ Si je sais mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… Juste de savoir que c'est Jaggerjack ça me fou en rogne. C'est plus fort que moi ce type me fou la gerbe…

_ En fait j'ai du mal à te comprendre… Tu me dis que tu détestes Grimmjow Jaggerjack mais quand il est près de toi tu ne peux pas résister à te faire tripoter par lui…

_ Je te l'ai dit, physiquement il est au top, vraiment, il a un corps à tomber par terre mais mentalement il ne me plais pas du tout… Et puis je sais pas il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui… Je le sens pas…

_ Pourtant tu as bien des sentiments pour ToshiKiyo non ?

_ Oui mais il jouait un jeu depuis le début. C'est simple de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre à travers un téléphone… Le vrai ToshiKiyo est le Grimmjow que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir plus d'une fois à l'œuvre. Il est capricieux et manipulateur.

_ Ouais…

Ichigo avait reposé son téléphone loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas répondre une fois de plus à Grimmjow. Il lâcha un profond soupire de lassitude. Toutes ses découvertes l'avaient épuisé. Ses yeux étaient clos et il essayait de faire le vide, de ne plus penser à tous ces problèmes. Cependant il fut coupé dans sa méditation par l'exclamation de Yumichika qui s'était levé d'un bond.

_ Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

_ J'ai oublié mon investigation en mode CIA !

_ Uh ?

_ Hirako Shinji…. Facebook… Tu me suis ?

_ Quoi tu veux l'inviter sur Facebook ?

_ Non mais comme ça je pourrais l'espionner !

_ Tu sais que tu es complètement malade ?

_ Maiiiiis !

Le brun tourna le dos à son meilleur ami en faisait semblant de bouder. Il avait la tête plongé vers son téléphone. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, Yumichika cherchant désespérément son professeur blond sur les réseaux sociaux et Ichigo plongé dans ses pensées. Cependant le rouquin sursauta violement quand il entendit son ami poussé un petit cri de victoire. Il avait réussi à trouver le blond apparemment.

_ Il est célibataire ! C'est qui ce mec présent sur les photos ! Je ne suis pas d'accord laaaa ! Non non non non et non ! Il est célibataire et dans ma tête on est marié alors ce mec il a pas le droit d'être là !

Ichigo éclata d'un grand rire. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Yumichika c'est qu'il avait la possibilité, tout en restant naturel, de le faire rire avec n'importe quoi, cependant le plus souvent c'était lui tout simplement qui était drôle, sa spontanéité était rafraîchissante au possible.

_ Te moque pas je vais épier ses moindre faits et gestes tu vas voir ! Et je vais trouver c'est qui ce mec canon avec lui sur les photos !

_ J'en ai marre des mecs canon en ce moment…

_ Non mais lui il va rester loin de nous et loin de MON Hirako Shinji ! Ah Voilà ! Il s'appelle Kensei Muguruma, il a 35 ans et il est lui aussi célibataire. Je vais vérifier tous les jours s'il change son statut !

Le brun se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain du rouquin. Il avait besoin lui aussi de prendre une douche avant de dormir et il savait également que son ami avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul pour faire le point sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ichigo avait encore une fois fermé les yeux. Tout était allé trop vite, en une journée il s'était battu contre son professeur, ce dernier lui avait fait une fellation et ils s'étaient quasiment fait surprendre par son autre professeur. Il avait aussi appris que son professeur aux cheveux bleus était en fait son correspondant et que bien qu'il ressente une forte attirance physique pour lui, cet homme le dégoûtait au plus haut point. De plus il s'était rendu compte, grâce à l'aide de Yumichika, que peut-être il ressentait des choses gênantes pour son professeur Kuchiki Byakuya, ce même homme qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il le détestait, il s'était joué de lui et l'avait remis à sa place de façon brutale. Pour finir en rentrant chez lui son meilleur ami avait pris la décision de contacter Grimmjow par l'intermédiaire de leur conversation anonyme afin qu'ils se voient enfin en vrai. Tout ça l'épuisait, il était fatigué, il avait les nerfs contre tout le monde, surtout Grimmjow et il avait envie de se venger sur quelqu'un.

Le rouquin avait ouvert les yeux. Lentement il tourna la tête en direction de la porte de la salle de bain, là où il entendait le son apaisant de l'eau qui coulait. Yumichika était toujours enfermé à l'intérieur apparemment. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Son meilleur ami avait laissé son téléphone allumé sur la page Facebook de Hirako Shinji. Ichigo se dit que c'était de bonne guerre, Yumichika avait interféré dans sa relation avec Grimmjow, enfin ToshiKiyo. Doucement le jeune homme prit donc le téléphone de son meilleur ami et envoya une invitation d'ami au professeur blond. En attendant que l'homme accepte, ce qui arriva plutôt rapidement, le rouquin en profita pour observer rapidement les photos de son professeur. L'homme était quelqu'un d'apparemment très souriant, toutes ses photos étaient festives, joyeuses, et sur toutes son professeur abordait un grand sourire. On pouvait même distinguer un piercing sur la langue de Ce dernier. L'homme n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Ichigo avait également pu constater que son meilleur ami avait dit vrai quand il avait dit qu'un homme était présent sur presque toutes les photos. Cet homme était vraiment canon. Il était grand, il avait des yeux magnifiquement bruns et un piercing à l'arcade, ses cheveux étaient gris et d'après ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur les photos l'homme avait un corps divinement bien fait. Son visage était beau, des traits durs mais fin tout en lui était un mélange de contradiction apparemment.

Ichigo dû cependant rapidement lâcher le téléphone et faire comme si de rien était car Yumichika venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec lui aussi qu'un bas de pyjama. Le rouquin l'observa. Son meilleur ami cachait bien son jeu, il avait un corps fin mais musclé, son torse était imberbe et la peau pâle semblait douce au touché.

_ Mon corps de rêve te plaît ?

_ Ouais t'es bien foutu mais je préfère les _vrais_ hommes…

_ C'est méchant ça Ichi…

Le brun revint se coucher près de son meilleur ami qui afficha un léger sourire quand il vit le froncement de sourcil de son meilleur ami qui avait repris son téléphone dans les mains. La sonnerie significative de la réception d'un message Facebook retentit dans l'appartement, suivit d'une exclamation aigue.

_ ICHIGO KUROSAKI ! QU'AS-TU FAIS ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Ichigo, avec toute la mauvaise fois qu'il possédait envoya un sourire désabusé à son meilleur ami puis se redressa afin d'aller chercher une autre bière.

_ Tu en veux une ?

Sans se soucier du regard assassin de Yumichika Ichigo lui proposa une boisson comme si tout était normal.

_ c'est à toi que je vais en mettre une Kurosaki ! Pourquoi Hirako est dans mes amis et pourquoi c'est marqué « a accepté votre demande d'ajout en ami » ? Et pourquoi j'ai un message de lui qui me dit « Bonsoir Yumichika Ayasegawa, que me vaut le plaisir de vous compter parmi mes amis ? » ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

Yumichika lui lançait un regard noir. Regard qui eut le don d'amuser Ichigo plus qu'autre chose.

_ Je vais être le héros de ta vie mon p'tit Yumi !

_ C'est bas ce que tu fais… c'est très très bas… Moi je l'ai fait pour t'aider !

_ Et moi aussi ! Au moins tu es sûr de savoir s'il est avec ce Kensei, et quelle est la nature de leur relation ! D'ailleurs c'est effectivement un canon alors fais attention !

Yumichika boudait, tel un enfant, dans le lit de son meilleur ami en marmonnant dans son coin. Le rouquin lui était fier de lui, il avait obtenu sa vengeance et estimait maintenant qu'ils étaient quittes. Sans attendre il vint se recoucher près de son meilleur ami qui semblait mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose. Cela amusa et étonna grandement Ichigo. En effet son meilleur ami n'était pas franchement quelqu'un que l'on mettait mal à l'aise facilement. Discrètement il se pencha par-dessus son épaule afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, cependant il fut surpris de voir que le brun était simplement bloqué sur le message de son professeur blond.

_ Ichi, qu'est-ce que je réponds moi maintenant ?

_ Ben je sais pas invente. Toi qui as toujours des merveilleuses idées d'habitudes !

_ J'ai le droit de lui dire que c'est de ta faute ?

_ Evidemment, c'est pas louche du tout ça c'est vrai, je suis allé sur sa page facebook avec ton profil pour l'inviter en me faisant passer par toi… Très malin comme plan c'est vrai !

_ Mais oui mais je dis quoi alors !

_ Ce que tu veux mon petit chat !

_ Tu m'énerves ! je vais passer pour un détraqué de pervers !

_ Tu l'es déjà…

_ Je t'en merde voilà !

Yumichika tourna une fois encore le dos à son meilleur ami qui rigolait dans son coin. Le brun semblait hésitait quant à la marche à suivre pour répondre à son professeur, mais bientôt il se lança dans la rédaction du message qu'Ichigo lut encore une fois par-dessus son épaule.

_ Dis-moi si c'est bon au lieu de rire faux amis !

_ « Bonsoir Hirako-Sensei ! Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, je voulais juste vous poser une question sur le cours mais je pourrais venir vous voir la prochaine fois ! Encore une fois je m'excuse. » T'es sérieux là ? Mouhahahahah ! Mon pauvre tu te défiles ! Où sont passées tes supers répliques affriolante ?

_ Mais Ichi c'est un prof !

_ Tiens… Tu disais pas ça quand il s'agissait de me pousser dans les bras de Grimmjow… Ni dans ceux de Byakuya…

_ Ca va j'ai compris… Bon je lui envois ça quand même on verra bien !

Le brun appuya sur la touche « envoyer » et se leva pour boire une longue gorgé de bière que son ami lui avait ouverte. Le rouquin quant à lui s'allongea complètement et ferma les yeux. Il avait réellement envie de dormir. Il voulait se réveiller le plus tard possible, c'est-à-dire le dimanche de la semaine suivante afin de ne pas avoir à subir l'épreuve de la rencontre avec Grimmjow. Cependant avant de pouvoir caresser l'espoir de s'endormir profondément, Yumichika poussa un petit cri ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire sursauter violemment.

_ Il a répondu ! Il a dit « Je vais faire comme si je vous croyais, je suis déçu cependant que cela n'est pas rapport avec mes fesses… »

_ Haha ce mec est un génie ! Il a cramé que tu voulais te le faire !

_ J'ai jamais dit ça, je lui voue simplement une admiration sans bornes à lui et à son charmant fessier !

_ Héhé tu es cinglé mon pauvre ! Bon moi je dors j'en ai marre de cette journée de merde.

_ Ok ! Fais-moi un bisou avant de dormir.

Le rouquin posa violement ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami qui lui fit un grand sourire et Ichigo pu enfin se coucher pour de bon. A la minute même où sa tête se posa sur son oreiller, le jeune homme s'endormi.

Le lendemain Yumichika parti assez rapidement, il devait réviser et Ichigo également. Se plonger dans ses révisions lui permettaient de ne pas penser que son rendez-vous approchait et qu'il allait mettre fin à tous ses espoirs avec ToshiKiyo, il était inconcevable pour lui d'avoir une relation avec Grimmjow. Alors durant toute la journée il avait eu le nez plongé dans ses cours, il n'avait pris une pause que pour manger et faire un rapide passage par la case toilette et salle de bain.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite à son goût et il dû faire face à son professeur tant redouté. Cependant ce dernier agit comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux et avec son éternel sourire ravageur, avait donné un cours, qui bien qu'Ichigo refusait de l'admettre, génial. Au bout de seulement deux fois Jaggerjack était devenu le professeur le plus apprécié avec Hirako Shinji. Le seul geste significatif qu'il avait pu avoir, fut au moment de sortir. En effet l'homme s'était collé à Ichigo et avait pressé son entrejambe contre les fesses du rouquin qui s'était précipité vers la sortie.

Le lendemain le cours avec Kuchiki fut bien plus compliquer pour Ichigo. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image du corps de son professeur proche de lui. Ses lèvres tentatrices étaient gravées au fer rouge dans son esprit et sa concentration fut mise à rude épreuve. De plus Byakuya semblait l'avoir vu puisqu'il n'avait cessé d'aborder de petits rictus victorieux à chaque fois qu'il surprenait le regard du jeune homme. Le rouquin pu également constater que Yumichika avait eu raison sur un point. Il avait vraiment des sentiments pour son professeur. Il avait pu en avoir la preuve quand il avait senti son cœur battre anormalement vite au moment où il était passé proche de Kuchiki pour sortir de l'amphithéâtre et qu'il avait vu ce dernier lui jeter un bref coup d'œil. Ce simple et futile geste l'avait perturbé toute la soirée. Il avait osé penser que son professeur lui portait peut-être un peu d'intérêt, cependant après une bonne grosse gifle mentale, il se fit une raison. Kuchiki Byakuya le détestait et il en avait eu la preuve le samedi. Et cela le faisait royalement chier.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et Ichigo eut quand même le loisir de voir que Yumichika n'en menait pas large du tout face à Shinji qui semblait ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait à son étudiant. Le rouquin savait de source sûre, puisque Yumichika lui avait dit, que les deux hommes continuaient à se parler et que d'après le brun, le professeur était quelqu'un de très dragueur. Le brun lui avait même avoué que cela le dérangeait un peu. Ça le gênait affreusement parce que malgré tout cet homme lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer et en plus parce que comme l'avait très bien dit Yumichika, si le blond faisait ça avec lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il pouvait en faire de même avec tous les hommes qui venaient l'aborder. Alors depuis quatre jours le brun s'arrachait les cheveux, sa jalousie maladive prenait le dessus sur sa raison et bien qu'il ait admis que son professeur n'était pas son petit ami, il éprouvait cependant le besoin qu'il lui appartienne. Ichigo avait tellement rit quand Yumichika lui avait dit ça que le brun lui avait mis un coup de poing dans le bras pour se venger. A certains moments le rouquin lui faisait royalement chier.

Durant toute la semaine Ichigo n'avait répondu que brièvement à ToshiKiyo, ou Grimmjow. Malgré toutes les tentatives de ce dernier pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il n'allait pas, le rouquin restait de marbre. Le fait de savoir que ToshiKiyo et son détestable professeur ne faisait qu'un l'avait totalement refroidi. Bizarrement il ne trouvait pas cela bien compliqué d'ignorer les nombreux messages de son correspondant comme il avait pu le penser. Il se félicita alors mentalement, cela serait donc bien plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ignorer son professeur après leur rencontre du samedi n'allait donc pas être si compliqué que cela. Ce fut une réelle source de soulagement pour le rouquin qui sentait tout de même la tension augmenter au fur et à mesure que la date approchait. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre Grimmjow avait hâte de le rencontrer, il avait légèrement peur mais l'impatience prenait littéralement le dessus. Cela amena encore une source d'angoisse en plus à Ichigo qui se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Le samedi était enfin là.

Quand le rouquin se réveilla ce jour-là, son humeur était en total adéquation avec le lourd ciel gris qui s'étalait dehors. Le mois d'octobre était à présent bien entamé et l'automne était à présent bien installé sur le Japon. L'atmosphère était pesante, un orage pouvait éclater à tout moment, exactement comme la colère, l'angoisse et la peur que ressentait le rouquin. Il était resté un moment à sa fenêtre, il s'était levé tôt car il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et avait observé longuement la ville s'éveiller sous ce ciel gris. Après un moment passé à observer le monde d'en haut, le rouquin se dirigea lentement vers sa salle de bain. Il avait l'impression de toujours être endormi et il n'aimait pas du tout cette impression d'être dans le brouillard total. Alors doucement il se déshabilla et fut pris d'un long frisson quand sa peau nue rencontra l'air frais de la pièce. Rapidement il se dirigea sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté là, les yeux dans le vague, à se morfondre et à regretter d'avoir accepté cette rencontre. Il repensait à toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues avec Grimmjow, des plus ludiques au plus sérieuse et cela lui brisa légèrement le cœur de savoir que plus jamais il n'aurait de conversation comme celle-ci avec son correspondant. Après une bonne heure à être resté ainsi les bras le long du corps, sous le jet d'eau, Ichigo sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Il savait que Yumichika, Renji et Madarame allaient venir chez lui afin de ne pas le laisser seul et de lui remonter un peu le moral, alors il se força tout de même à se dépêcher un peu. Il passa rapidement un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean noir et quand cela fut fait, il put entendre l'interphone sonner. Il était onze heures et ses amis étaient arrivés.

Comme prévu ces derniers avaient apporté de quoi manger et Yumichika se jeta littéralement sur son meilleur ami.

_ Ichi je sais que tu m'en veux ! Mais ce soir tout sera fini et tu pourras aller de l'avant ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas on sera là nous aussi ! On va attendre dehors, on ne va pas partir tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit que tout va bien.

_ Je ne sais même pas si je t'en veux, j'ai juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, peur de tourner le dos à cette amitié… Je ne t'en veux pas parce que je devais le faire avant que tout cela aille trop loin et que je ne me laisse encore plus avoir par Grimmjow.

Yumichika prit Ichigo dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible. Cette étreinte permit au rouquin de se sentir un peu mieux, il savait que dans n'importe quelle situation il pouvait compter sur le soutien de ses amis. Après cela les deux autres vinrent se joindre à eux dans une étreinte amicale et un peu plus joyeuse que la précédente, cependant la tension était toujours présente et ce, pour Ichigo mais également pour ses amis. Eux aussi avaient peur pour lui après tout.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les quatre amis essayaient de se changer, ou du moins de changer les idées à Ichigo. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures et à quinze heures, Renji se mit à hurler faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_ L'ananas qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

_ On a loupé le repas !

_ Non mais t'es malade toi ! ça va pas de hurler comme ça pour de la bouffe tu m'as foutu la trouille j'ai cru qu'il y avait une araignée ou un truc comme ça !

_ Yumichika il y a que toi qui a peur des araignées ici…

Sur ces bonnes paroles le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se dirigea vers le four où il mit les pizzas qu'ils avaient ramenées et tout le monde attendit, perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain Yumichika se leva d'un bond et se dirigea droit dans la penderie du rouquin qui le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tu m'expliques Yumi ?

_ Tu ne vas pas y aller en déchet non plus à ce rendez-vous ! Alors laisse-moi être ta marraine la bonne fée, Cendrillon !

Le rouquin leva un sourcil, dubitatif, mais ne dit rien et regarda Yumichika sortir toutes ses affaires de son placard. Après plusieurs minutes le brun sembla avoir trouvé son bonheur et tendit à Ichigo ce qui semblait être sa tenue pour cette soirée. Le jeune homme avait choisi pour le rouquin un pantalon slim noir, avec une chemise bleu foncé et il lui avait également dégoté une veste noire que le rouquin mettait habituellement quand il devait aller à un entretien d'embauche.

_ Avec tu mettras tes doc' noires et tu seras parfait ! Grimmjow Jaggerjack va baver devant ta splendeur !

_ Sois pas bête tu sais déjà que c'est le cas…

_ Non mais là ça va être encore plus tu vas voir !

_ Bon trêve de bavardage les nazes ! On mange maintenant !

Tous acquiescèrent et le repas ce fit dans une ambiance un peu plus détendu. Tout le monde rigolait un peu plus qu'avant et petit à petit les esprits oublièrent légèrement la soirée qui s'annonçait houleuse pour le rouquin.

Quand arriva Dix-sept heures, Ichigo reçu un message de son correspondant qu'il s'efforça de lire. La boulle dans son ventre était revenue deux fois plus grosse.

 _Yasu, j'espère que cette rencontre mettra fin à la distance que tu as instauré entre nous depuis la fin de la semaine dernière. Je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu en sois autant affecté. Je voulais que tu saches que je compte vraiment venir ce soir, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je laisse tomber en si bon chemin. Je sais que tu as peur, tu me l'as répété les peu de fois où tu m'as parlé cette semaine, j'en suis blessé d'ailleurs, mais moi j'ai hâte je te le redis, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer et j'espère vraiment que tout ira mieux une fois que nous nous serons vu._

Ichigo eut envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. C'était ridicule. Tout ça était ridicule, cette mascarade stupide derrière laquelle se cachait Grimmjow, toute cette mise en scène pour tromper son monde. Cet homme n'était qu'un salopard.

 _ **Je viens aussi cesse de penser que je ne tiendrais pas parole… Tu en sauras plus toute à l'heure, je ne peux pas te répondre plus pour le moment, je me prépare. A ce soir.**_

Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus au risque de tout balancer maintenant. Quand il releva la tête de son téléphone, Ichigo pu voir que ses trois amis le regardait avec insistance. Lâchant un soupire à fendre l'âme le rouquin leur lu brièvement le message de Grimmjow et sa réponse. Puis sans plus attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où il s'enferma. Il reprit un douche rapidement, il s'interdisait de penser et de réfléchir pour le moment, tout ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon le moment fatidique approchait à grand pas. Il était dix-sept heures trente et dans une heure et demie il allait voir Grimmjow qui ignorait qu'il avait découvert son identité.

Ichigo s'habilla lentement puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Yumichika avait bien choisi. La chemise bleue lui allait très bien, elle était parfaitement à sa taille et il avait remonté les manches sur ses avant-bras laissant ainsi apparaitre un peu de peau. Il avait laissé ouvert les deux derniers boutons afin de ne pas étouffer, il se sentait tellement oppressé qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Le pantalon slim noir que lui avait choisi son meilleur ami mettait l'étroitesse de ses hanches en valeur puisqu'il avait rentré sa chemise dans son pantalon, ce dernier donnait à ses jambes l'impression d'être interminable. Il se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux et se parfuma légèrement, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, il allait voir Grimmjow après tout, l'homme l'avait déjà vu couvert de sueur et pratiquement à poil. Ichigo secoua la tête à cette pensée et se dirigea dans la pièce principale de son studio. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui et Yumichika eut une exclamation enjouée.

_ J'avais raison du es à tomber par terre ! Allez vite maintenant mes tes doc' et ta veste il est 18h 15 et on doit prendre le métro et aller au Sereitei !

Pâle comme la lune Ichigo fit ce que son meilleur ami lui dit et le résultat fu époustouflant, le rouquin était à couper le souffle. Tous ses amis le regardait avec admiration et adoration pour Yumichika.

_ Les gars vous voulez bien arrêté, c'est gênant là…

_ Moooooh faut pas être timide ! T'es super canon mon chat !

_ Ben oui Ichi ! Même si j'suis pas gay faut reconnaitre que t'es beau gosse !

_ Merci crâne d'œuf ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire là ! bon on y va sinon je vais changer d'avis, me cacher sous ma couette et jamais ressortir.

Après quoi tout le monde sorti de l'appartement du rouquin et se mirent en route. Dans le métro tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Il était dix-huit heure trente et les gens partaient en soirée. Cependant Ichigo et ses amis se faisaient bien plus remarquer que les autres. Ils étaient tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres, et beaux également. Le trajet ce fit en silence, Ichigo était tellement stressé qu'il avait du mal à respirer et discrètement Yumichika lui serra la main afin de le réconforter légèrement.

La joyeuse, ou plutôt morne, troupe arriva à dix-huit heure cinquante devant le bar et Ichigo n'avait plus qu'une envie, faire demi-tour.

_ Allé Ichi, c'est le moment ! Tu souffles un bon coup. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est dire clairement à Jaggerjack ce que tu penses et tu sors immédiatement après. Nous on va s'assoir la en face comme ça on peut voir à l'intérieur du bar. On est pas loin tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas !

Sans plus de cérémonie Yumichika poussa pratiquement Ichigo dans le bar et s'en alla, avec les autres, s'assoir sur un petit muret se situant pile en face de la vitrine de l'établissement. Ichigo entra donc tremblant littéralement de peur dans le bar et s'installa à une table proche de la sortie. Il n'en était pas très adepte mais la fuite pouvait parfois s'avérer utile. Une fois assis un serveur vint prendre sa commande et bien qu'il ne puisse rien avaler le rouquin prit tout de même un soda afin que sa bouche ne soit plus aussi sèche qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant. Le serveur revint avec la boisson commandée par le jeune homme puis celui-ci posa ses mains dessus une fois qu'elle fut devant lui. Ses deux mains tremblaient tellement que c'en était ridicule. Il n'arrivait même pas à garder le contrôle de lui-même.

Ichigo regarda sa montre, celle-ci affichait dix-huit heures cinquante-neuf. Au moment où l'aiguille pointa dix-neuf heures, le carillon de la porte tinta une fois de plus et Ichigo leva les yeux sur la personne qui venait de rentrer. Un jeune couple se tenait la main gaiement et se dirigea vers une table pas très loin de lui. Ichigo lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement et rebaissa la tête sur ses mains tremblante. Qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide à se faire un sang d'encre comme ça, pour une personne qu'il avait déjà vu plus d'une fois. Bien que le contexte soit différent puisqu'il allait rencontrer cette personne en tant que Yasu et non Ichigo et que cet homme arrivait en tant que ToshiKiyo et non Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Mais tout de même Jaggerjack n'était pas un inconnu !

Le carillon de la porte coupa une nouvelle fois Ichigo dans ses pensées et ce dernier releva ses yeux qui se posèrent immédiatement sur du bleu.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Je crois que je vous dois des excuses….

Un retard pareil… Quelle honte T.T JE SUIS DESOLEE !

Ne me tapez pas SVP ! J'étais tellement prise par le travail, mes pensées de nulle et tout ça que quand je rentrais chez moi j'écrivais 2 lignes et c'est tout T.T

Je le redis je suis désolée T.T pardon pardon pardon pardon T.T

BREF ! Voilà la fin de ce chapitre 8 !

J'ai tellement galéré pour l'écrire, j'en suis légèrement déçu, je le trouve nul… comme tout ce que je fais en ce moment d'ailleurs T.T

Cependant mon avis ne compte pas ! donnez-moi le vôtre SVP j'en ai besoin T.T

(Racontage de vie : je me suis mise au sport, j'ai tellement mal partout que je découvre des muscles que je ne soupçonnais même pas posséder ! J'ai eu une brillante idée ! Si certain ou certaine d'entre vous veulent faire du sport avec moi dite le mois on fait genre un truc collectif sur Whatsapp uhuh !)

REBREF !

Je vous aime fort, merci de me lire et encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre T.T

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

A bientôt ! Promis je vais écrire vite !

Baibai

AndZero


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou mes piti chats !

Alors je vous explique, après avoir posté le chapitre précédent j'ai fait mon petit dodo tranquilou et là je me réveille le matin et je vais tout naturellement voir si des reviews sont arrivées et je m'attendais à en avoir une ou pas du tout, parce qu'en général elles n'arrivent pas immédiatement après le poste, mais là BIM 4 REVIEW D'UN COUP ! ET LA 46 REVIEW SUR CORRESPONDANCE ! OMG J'EN REVIENS PAS *^* Je vous remercie donc pour votre enthousiasme et votre soutient ! J'espère que j'en aurais encore plus après ce chapitre et les suivants :3

 **CECI EST UN MESSAGE SPECIAL ! : Je l'ai dit, je l'ai fait ! Voici quelques petits mots pour My Italian Twin :D Merci de lire mon histoire, ça ne doit pas être si simple pour toi vu que c'est du français (Merci google traduction !). Mais GAMBATE KODASAI ! Et puis si tu comprends pas certaines chose je vais te les expliquer alors c'est pas grave** **Encore merci Old Man :D**

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 **Yumi lucky :** Uhuh en fait j'hésitais à faire rentrer ToshiKiyo tout de suite mais je me suis dit « non autant faire durer le suspense encore un peu U.U » Oui en écrivant je me suis dit que j'allais faire passer Ichigo pour un enfoiré de première mais je trouve que ça colle plutôt bien, je voulais pas qu'il soit trop gentil ou trop « balleck » ^^ Merci ! à Bientôt !

 **SScarlet :** Uhuh j'ai réussi à te faire détester Ichigo ? AHAHAHAHAH Qui sait peut être que Ichi/ Grimm c'est le couple principale U.U Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! à bientôt !

 **Etrelley :** OWI ! J'aime planter les graines du doute en vous ! Kensei… HMMMMMMM Je l'aime ! Est-ce ToshiKiyo ? well il faut lire la suite pour savoir !

 **Guest :** *tends une boite de mouchoir* Non faut pas pleurer la voilà la suite ! :3 ça aurait été nul si je dis direct qui est ToshiKiyo U.U Non je ne fais pas d'étude de marketing… J'aurais peut-être dû ? Une reconversion professionnelle ? Uhuh à bientôt et Merci à toi !

 **Akane :** Merci ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !

 **Ange Dmoniaque Cherche hache** : Non pas la hache ! U.U i'm not afraid i'm a witch !

 **Noah :** Uhuh malheureusement il ne manque rien ! Mon chapitre est complet, les sifflements ne serviront à rien… Tu peux tout de même m'envoyer des carmels au beurre salé et je serais peut-être disposée à écrire un lemon tellement lemoné que même vos ordi prendront feu…. Uuuuuuuh Ken-chan ! Tu le vois lui et sa subtilité dire de belles phrases aussi bien tournées et sophistiquées ? Merci en tout cas ! bisouille :3

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** Merci pour tes compliments ! Maiiiiiiis ma fin est super bien ! je vous tient en haleine jusqu'au bout U.U NON SORS PAS TON KATANA SINON JE FAIS DEVENIR ICHIGO HETERO ET SA FUTURE FEMME EST UNOHANA U.U Uhuh il te suffit de lire la suite pour savoir quelle sera la réaction de ToshiKiyo :3 UIIIII Yumi c'est un peu moi en fait, avec le côté carrément chieur de Ichigo en moins, pour avoir ma personnalité tu mélanges le tempérament déluré de Yumi et la chiantitude de Ichigo et BIM AndZero en personne uhuh ! Mooooooh grâce à lui la relation Yumi/Shinji va avancer tu vas voir ! Merciiiiiiiiii « top moumoute » ? Je connaissais pas je vais te voler cette expression c'est rigolol ! C'est violent T.T ! Te moque pas ! Sinon je…. Je… Ben je vais faire mourir tous les habitants de Karakura et comme ça personne sait qui est ToshiKiyo sauf moua U.U

 **DidiineOokami :** Uhuh voilà je ne te fais pas languir plus longtemps :3 ahahahah Aizen, mon sexy Aizen :3 why not ? Merci à toi o/

 **Imperfect-udai :** T.T MERCIIIIIIII ! MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Et re merci ! oui oui je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre T.T Tout le monde dis que je suis sadique… je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi *regarde ailleurs et sifflote* Je te remercie encore une fois pour tous tes compliments :3 uhuh tu vas enfin savoir si Ichi à raison ou non ! Bonne lecture à toi ! Et oui je vais finir cette fic ! Et je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement et régulièrement les chapitres ! MERCI ENCORE !

Bon… Voilà après 8 chapitres à supposer et réfléchir sur l'identité de ToshiKiyo, je vous annonce officiellement que dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin connaître qui il est. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et que vous n'allez pas abandonner la fic pour autant T.T Je suis tout de même ravie d'avoir réussi mon paris personnel de pouvoir semer et garder le mystère aussi longtemps ! C'était un défi personnel et je l'ai relevé avec succès !

BREF ! Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez depuis le début TATATAMMMMMMM !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

Depuis le début de cette journée, Ichigo avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Il avait imaginé Grimmjow se moquer de lui en l'apercevant, lui courir après pour s'excuser(1), s'en aller sans même lui adresser un mot, ou bien tout simplement s'assoir en face de lui et discuter comme si de rien était. Il avait tout imaginé, tout mais pas ça. Pas ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps masculin qui se tenait devant lui. Quand il l'avait vu rentrer, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur et d'effrois. Il avait senti son cœur se serer lentement et douloureusement quand il avait croisé ce regard qui le toisait à présent avec froideur. L'odeur qui émanait du corps de l'homme, Ichigo aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Immédiatement après s'être rendu compte qu'il était à présent observé, le jeune homme baissa la tête et ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était pire que tout, cette journée, cette semaine, ces deux dernière semaine étaient un véritable cauchemar. Tout allait de travers. Il s'était laissé mener par le bout du nez par son professeur aux cheveux bleus, il avait laissé les choses s'envenimer avec Kuchiki Byakuya dans sa propre demeure puis ensuite dans les vestiaires du dojo, vestiaire dans lesquels il avait subi une humiliation sans nom par son professeur aux cheveux bruns. Il avait cru que Jaggerjack était ToshiKiyo pendant une semaine, il s'était persuadé lui-même et bordel tout concordait avec son professeur aux cheveux bleus et il avait en plus de cela dû venir à ce rendez-vous légèrement obligé par son meilleur ami qui avait pris des initiatives et qui avait contacté son correspondant sans lui demander son avis. Correspondant qui était depuis plus de deux ans sa seule source de réconfort et la seule personne à qui il avait tout dit sans honte ni gêne, ni peur de se faire juger. Mais maintenant, maintenant tout s'écroulait.

Il avait passé une semaine à se faire des films et à préparer ce qu'il allait dire à Grimmjow. Mais là tout était chamboulé. Les yeux qui le fixait n'étaient en rien bleus turquoises, les cheveux ne l'était pas non plus. Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était en rien la personne qui se tenait là devant lui et qui semblait tout autant choqué qu'Ichigo. Le peu que le rouquin avait pu voir avant de baisser la tête l'homme était passé du choque à la colère très rapidement.

Ichigo sentait sa présence et son regard sur lui. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et mal tout court. C'était vraiment un cauchemar. Le rouquin en eut marre, il amorça un geste. Rester ici ne servait à rien, ils n'avaient rien, absolument rien à se dire. Alors rapidement Ichigo se leva et prit sa veste qu'il enfila aussi rapidement que possible et laissa de l'argent pour sa consommation sur la table. Il se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers la sortie, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte une poigne de fer l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol, il attendit.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Ça me semble évident non ? Laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait…

L'homme ne prêta aucune attention au mal être du rouquin et garda son poignet dans la main qu'il serra un peu plus.

_ Vous êtes Yasu.

_ Oui. J'vous en prie Kuchiki-sensei laissez-moi partir…

Lentement l'homme lâcha Ichigo. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste la voix grave de Byakuya le stoppa une nouvelle fois.

_ Regardez-moi.

_ Non.

Une nouvelle fois Byakuya saisi le bras du rouquin et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

_ Regarde-moi.

Le soudain tutoiement surpris le rouquin qui releva la tête brusquement. Son regard était triste, épuisé mais également résigné. ToshiKiyo n'était plus qu'un souvenir, qu'une page de sa vie qu'il allait devoir tourner brusquement. Il s'agissait de son professeur et rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Il l'avait très bien compris. Il savait que l'homme le détestait et même s'ils avaient passé plus de deux ans de leurs vies à se parler et à tisser des liens, l'animosité que l'homme lui portait ne semblait pas anodine.

Ce qu'Ichigo lu dans le regard de l'homme le fit se sentir minuscule, insignifiant. L'homme le regardait, indéchiffrable, son regard froid toujours présent bien que la contrariété se lisait affreusement sur son beau visage. Il semblait hors de lui, pourtant le calme apparent qu'il affichait ne le rendait que plus beau, le tumulte intérieur dans lequel il semblait prit ne se voyait pratiquement pas et Ichigo eut encore plus envie de rentrer chez lui. Pleurer. Voilà ce qu'il voulait.

Le regard de l'homme accrocha celui du rouquin et ce dernier pu y déceler une lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à nommer. Cependant l'instant d'après il put lire de la déception dans les yeux de son professeur et sans savoir pourquoi Ichigo fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de se racheter.

_ Je… Je… Excusez-moi Kuchiki-sensei… Je…

L'homme sembla surpris. Et Ichigo eut envie de fuir encore plus. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, c'était plus fort que lui.

_ Pardonnez-moi… Je… Je vais m'en aller maintenant…

Sans plus attendre Ichigo prit ses jambes à son cou et se rua à l'extérieur. Le rouquin continua sa course et passa devant ses amis qu'il ignora et continua de courir jusqu'au métro dans lequel il s'engouffra. Une fois dans l'appareil il se laissa tomber sur un siège libre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il faisait tout pour se contenir, il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et ses yeux étaient clos. Il devait à tout prix s'empêcher de craquer ici. Il devait attendre d'être dans son appartement. Le voyage passa rapidement et le jeune homme fut rapidement dans son ascenseur. Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, à peine eu-t-il refermé la porte qu'il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Tout allait de travers dans sa vie. Il était tellement stupide d'avoir cru qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow. Tout concordait et il était tellement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son professeur qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il s'était butté et avait refusé de parler plus que nécessaire à ToshiKiyo et là en était le résultat. Il s'était totalement trompé. Le pire scénario qui pouvait arriver était en train de se dérouler. Maintenant qu'il était là assis par terre dans son appartement, à pleurer, il se rendait compte qu'effectivement Byakuya Kuchiki était ToshiKiyo et que tout était parfaitement calqué sur sa vie. Ses relations compliquées avec sa famille, la personne la plus précieuse pour lui, Rukia évidemment. Il avait été élevé avec des valeurs nobles et il était évident que son éducation avait fait de lui de quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Tout lui était dû, tout tournait autour de lui, il aimait avoir le contrôle de toutes les situations. Et puis maintenant qu'il savait ça Ichigo se trouvait encore plus stupide, il s'était disputé avec Byakuya le jour même où celui-ci lui avait dit par message qu'il s'était disputé avec un de ses étudiants.

Le rouquin se prit la tête dans les mains et pleura de plus belle. Quel gâchis. Son amitié avec ToshiKiyo était fichue, c'était Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme qui le détestait et pour qui il avait des sentiments. Il se sentait pitoyable, tellement pitoyable qu'il avait envie de se frapper. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, il avait pensé que peut être pour une fois cela allait être différent avec ToshiKiyo. Ils avaient appris à se connaître depuis deux ans mais le fait que ce soit son professeur changeait tout. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenu sur ses joues et il se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas laisser échapper des sanglots. Dans sa poche son téléphone vibra, il le prit et le jeta violemment loin de lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir de qui cela pouvait venir. Il était sûr de toute manière qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ToshiKiyo, ou Byakuya.

Quand il y repensait Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de s'en vouloir par la suite. Quand il avait vu Byakuya rentrer dans le bar, le rouquin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau, la chemise bleue nuit qu'il avait mis lui allait parfaitement bien, son pantalon noir soulignait l'étroitesse de ses hanches. Tout chez lui était un appel à la luxure. Il transpirait la classe, l'assurance et la beauté pure, tout ce qu'Ichigo n'était pas selon lui. Puis quand il avait réalisé de qui il s'agissait son cœur s'était violemment serré. Le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Grimmjow l'avait en premier lieu rassuré et il avait fugacement pensé qu'il allait pouvoir être heureux avec ToshiKiyo mais il fut vite ramené sur terre. Le sentiment qui l'avait pris alors avait été insupportable. Il s'était senti totalement impuissant et dépassé par tout ça.

Après une trentaine de minute assis sur le sol à pleurer, Ichigo décida de se lever. Il enleva rageusement sa chemise qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Au moment où il commença à ouvrir son pantalon afin de l'enlever la sonnerie de son interphone retenti dans son petit studio et le fit sursauté. Le rouquin hésitait. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, surtout pas avec la tête qu'il devait avoir maintenant. Cependant après un long moment d'hésitation et plusieurs sonneries stridentes de l'interphone il se décida à aller ouvrir, ou plutôt dire sa façon de penser à l'enquiquineur. D'un pas furieux, le visage toujours ravagé par ses précédentes larmes, le rouquin se dirigea vers l'appareil de malheur et décrocha brusquement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ichi ? Ouvre ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Grimmjow n'est même pas arrivé encore !

Yumichika avait l'air passablement inquiet et énervé. Le rouquin s'en voulu un peu d'être parti comme ça en les ignorants, lui et les autres, cependant sur le coup il avait voulu s'éloigner le plus possible de Byakuya et de ce bar et de tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à cet homme.

_ Tu es tout seul ?

_ Oui, les autres ont pensé que c'était plus judicieux de me laisser venir seul. Ouvre moi je me les gèle !

Après avoir lâché un soupire à fendre l'âme Ichigo ouvrit à son meilleur ami. Il alla enfiler rapidement un t-shirt et commença à faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Il était impossible pour lui de se calmer pour le moment. Une autre envie de pleurer le submergea quand il entendit des coups frappé à la porte. Se dirigeant vers celle-ci, le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Cependant quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit l'expression inquiète de son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larme une nouvelle fois. Sans perdre de temps Yumichika le prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Le brun fit assoir Ichigo sur une chaise et le reprit dans ses bras après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Yumichika berçant le rouquin tel un enfant. Ce dernier pleurait toujours. C'était plus fort que lui il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il avait l'impression de faire une montagne de rien du tout. Il n'aurait pas dû être dans un état pareil simplement parce que son correspondant n'était pas celui à qui il s'attendait. Il n'aurait pas dû être dans cet état simplement parce que son correspondant était l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments. Justement il aurait dû en être heureux. Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas.

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi Yumichika se recula légèrement et regarda Ichigo dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait arrêté de pleurer mais des larmes étaient toujours accrochées à ses cils.

_ Raconte-moi Ichigo, je comprends rien, tu es parti comme un dingue pourtant Grimmjow n'est jamais rentré dans le bar.

_ Parce que c'est pas lui…

_ Qu… Quoi ? Mais je croyais pourtant que…

_ Oui… Moi aussi… J'en étais sûr…

_ Mais je comprends toujours pas… C'est une bonne chose non ?

_ C'est Kuchiki.

Ichigo put voir l'étonnement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. L'étonnement fit place à la joie puis de nouveau à l'incompréhension.

_ Pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui non ? En plus de savoir que ToshiKiyo qui avait une personnalité qui te plaisait tellement est Kuchiki-sensei doit te rendre encore plus heureux…

_ Non… Non c'est pas une bonne chose ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai des sentiments pour Kuchiki, et ToshiKiyo a une personnalité de dingue, qui m'a rendu dingue de lui, le fait que ce soit la même personne rends le tout encore plus attrayant, plus excitant et plus plaisant pour moi. Le seul hic c'est qu'il ne peut pas me blairer. ToshiKiyo m'apprécie, il apprécie ma personnalité, mais ça s'était avant qu'il sache que je suis moi, le type qu'il ne peut pas voir… Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu que c'était moi… putain j'avais l'impression d'être une merde… c'est toujours l'impression que j'ai d'ailleurs…

_ Ichigo pourquoi exactement est-ce que Kuchiki-sensei te déteste ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

_ Non pas exactement, mais ça se voit bien… Et puis il a tout ce qui s'est passé dans le vestiaire… Je suis pas totalement débile, je sais encore voir quand quelqu'un ne peut pas me voir. Et puis ToshiKiyo a dit qu'il avait une nouvelle proie quand j'étais chez lui justement… J'ai aucune chance ça fait aucun doute la dessus… Mais le pire, c'est que je dois dire adieux à mon amitié avec ToshiKiyo, je dois dire adieux à ToshiKiyo parce qu'il n'existe pas… C'est Kuchiki Byakuya qui me plait depuis le début… C'est Kuchiki Byakuya, son caractère de dingue, sa gentillesse, sa compréhension, je pouvais lui parler de tout, bordel il sait tout de moi… Et maintenant que je sais que c'est lui… Bordel je… Je sais pas… Tout ce mélange dans ma tête et je devrais pas ressentir ça parce que finalement je ne le connais pas mais… Mais j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de… Putain je raconte des conneries…

Pendant sa litanie Ichigo s'était levé et avait commencé à faire les cents pas. Cependant à la fin de son discourt il s'était arrêté et encore une fois il s'était pris la tête dans les mains. Yumichika, quant à lui, s'était assis bien tranquillement et regardait son ami avec intérêt. Ses sourcils parfaitement épilés légèrement froncé, signe qu'il réfléchissait et les lèvres pincées signe de sa contrariété quant à détresse de son meilleur ami.

_ Ichigo. Regarde-moi et écoute-moi bien attentivement surtout.

Le brun attendit que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face lui obéisse. Ichigo se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et se retourna vers Yumichika qui attendait toujours calmement.

_ Bien. Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Tu as réagis comme jamais tu n'aurais réagis si ce que je vais te dire n'était pas vrai. Le Ichigo de d'habitude ne serait jamais parti, même si la personne qui était rentré n'était pas celle à qui il s'attendait. Le Ichigo que je connais serait resté et aurait tout de même discuté. Là tu es parti parce que tu t'es pris dans la figure le retour de tes sentiments. Inconsciemment tu t'es rendu compte que, ToshiKiyo qui a la personnalité qu'il te faut et que Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme qui te plait bien plus que tu ne veux te l'avouer, ne font qu'une seule et même personne. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que quand tu t'es rendu compte de qui était réellement ToshiKiyo tu as eu le coup de foudre. Tu es amoureux de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo eut un instant de bug. Puis, peut-être à cause de tout le stresse qu'il avait accumulé durant toute la semaine et aussi à cause de la découverte de ce soir et également la révélation de son ami, le rouquin parti dans un fou rire monstrueux et nerveux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et aux coins de ses yeux perlaient de nouvelles larmes mais cette fois du à son fou rire. Durant de longues minutes Ichigo fut pris de fou rire incontrôlable sous l'œil attentif de son meilleur ami. Puis lentement il reprit pied à la réalité. Il reprenait lentement souffle.

_ Dis pas de conneries Yumi ! Le coup de foudre et quoi d'autre ? Je ne le connais pas Kuchiki, il me plait physiquement et mentalement je ne dis pas mais je ne lui ai pas parlé plus que ça alors arrête de divaguer et de…

_ Permet moi de te contredire. Ca fait plus de deux ans que tu lui parles à Kuchiki. Tu connais pratiquement tout de lui, et il connait pratiquement tout de toi. Alors oui tu as eu le coup de foudre, parce que tu as enfin pu mettre un visage sur cette personne que tu as appris à connaitre et quel visage ! Le visage de l'homme qui te fait fantasmer.

_ Non… Non… Je suis pas amoureux… C'est pas possible d'accord ? Je… Je suis fatigué… J'aimerai rester seul si tu veux bien.

_ Pas de soucis. Je rentre chez moi. Mais laisse-moi te dire que si, tu es amoureux. Si tu refuses d'ouvrir les yeux par toi-même je ne vais pas me priver pour t'aider. Sur ce essaye de ne pas te prendre trop la tête avec cette histoire et laisse faire les choses et le temps, crois-moi tout vas s'arranger.

_ C'est ça oui… Tu en as des bonnes toi…

_ Fais-moi un bisou mon poussin ! Tati Yumi va devoir partir !

Sans attendre le brun se rapprocha d'Ichigo et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les joues du rouquin qui ne réagit pas vraiment puis parti de la même manière qu'il était venu, laissant seul Ichigo à ses pensées.

Tel un robot Ichigo se dirigea dans sa salle de bain où il se brossa les dents et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien mais s'était plus fort que lui. Le visage de Byakuya tournait en boucle dans sa tête et tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit par message lui revint en mémoire. Il eut encore une fois envie de pleurer mais s'en empêcha et alla donc se coucher après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son t-shirt. Cependant une fois couché Ichigo tourna dans son lit. Le sommeil ne venait pas. Il pensait trop à tout ça, toute cette histoire. Les paroles de son ami lui revinrent en tête.

« Tu es amoureux »

Non. Non il ne voulait pas y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne voulait pas être amoureux de Kuchiki, il ne pouvait pas. L'homme le détestait. Cependant collé la personnalité de ToshiKiyo sur Byakuya ne le rendait que plus désirable. C'était inévitable et indéniable qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup trop. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kuchiki Byakuya avait attiré son attention dès le début. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il avait eu l'intuition que ToshiKiyo et lui ne faisait qu'un. Depuis plus d'un an et demi ses sentiments pour son correspondant avaient changés, il le savait depuis un moment maintenant que ToshiKiyo lui plaisait plus que de raison alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ajouté à cela, Kuchiki Byakuya et son visage parfait, son corps digne d'une sculpture grecque et sa noblesse qui le rendait totalement sexy, le tout était bien trop attrayant. Putain c'était même plus qu'attrayant…

« Tu es amoureux »

Non.

« Tu es amoureux »

C'était impensable.

« Tu es amoureux »

Ichigo mit ses mains sur ses oreilles dans le but de ne plus entendre la voix de son ami répéter tel un leitmotiv ces paroles beaucoup trop dérangeantes. Pourtant petit à petit cette idée commençait à le submerger. ToshiKiyo, Byakuya kuchiki, étaient la même personne. Il avait des sentiments plus que fort pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Tu es amoureux »

Son cœur s'était mis à battre avec frénésie quand il avait vu Kuchiki le regarder durant son cours. Et son cœur s'était douloureusement serré quand il avait vu le regard déçu que lui avait jeté Byakuya quand il l'avait vu dans ce bar.

« Tu es amoureux »

Quand l'homme l'avait touché dans le vestiaire, et qu'il avait vu son visage, ses, lèvres, ses yeux de si près il avait failli lui sauter dessus. Quand les doigts de son professeur s'étaient refermés sur son poignet avant qu'il ne s'enfuit du bar, une décharge électrique l'avait traversé et un frisson qu'il avait préféré ignorer sur le coup, lui était remonté le long du bras et avait saisi tout son corps. Le tutoiement employé par l'homme et le regard qu'ils avaient échangé l'avaient fait se sentir étrange. Des papillons avaient volé dans son ventre. L'adrénaline s'était emparée de lui. La gêne, l'envie, la peur, l'admiration, l'angoisse et l'amour également.

« Tu es amoureux »

Rageusement Ichigo envoya valsé son coussin à travers son studio et se roula en boulle sous sa couette.

« Tu es amoureux de Kuchiki Byakuya »

Le rouquin se mit à pleurer. Il était définitivement foutu. Il était amoureux de son professeur.

Durant toute la nuit qui suivit Ichigo ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'abominable conclusion de tout cela. Il n'avait pas cessé de tourné dans son lit, la frustration l'avait gagné petit à petit. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à tout ça, au fait que ToshiKiyo n'existait plus et qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il s'agissait de Kuchiki Byakuya. Puis à quatre heure du matin quand il se rendit compte, après avoir repensé à toutes leurs conversations, qu'il avait envoyé des photos de lui en train de se masturber à son professeur, Ichigo poussa un gémissement plaintif et se leva dans le but de faire au moins quelque chose de constructif. Il alluma donc son ordinateur, sortit ses cahiers et ses stylos, ainsi que ses markers puis commença à réviser. Cette journée allait être longue, très longue.

Ichigo ignora les appels de Yumichika et de ses amis. Il ne mangea pas et resta plongé dans ses révisions. S'il s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'un instant ses pensées se tournaient directement vers son professeur et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Alors il révisa. Puis quand arriva la fin de la journée il s'endormi d'épuisement sur ses cahiers. Cependant sa nuit agitée et c'est totalement épuisé qu'il se dirigea en cours le lundi après-midi.

Le métro fut horrible pour le jeune homme qui avait encore une fois de plus mit sa musique afin de ne pas être dérangé, cependant ses heures d'insomnie l'avait rendu irritable et quand il avait vu le sourire aguicheur de plusieurs jeunes filles il avait voulu les frapper. Pourtant il prit sur lui et une fois sorti du métro il respira un grand coup. Quand il arriva devant la fac, il vit tout de suite l'air inquiet de Yumichika qui le regardait. Le rouquin savait qu'en évitant tous ses appels il allait le mettre en colère et il savait également que vu la tête qu'il tirait aujourd'hui il ne devait pas être joli à voir.

_ Ichi, tu as une mine horrible ! Tu te sens bien ?

_ Je vais parfaitement bien Yumi, je te remercie.

_ Dis Ichi pourquoi tu es partis Samedi ? On a pas vu Jaggerjack arrivé dans le bar pourtant !

Ichigo se retourna et lança un regard plein de gratitude à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, ni à Renji, ni à Madarame et il lui en était reconnaissant. Surtout que Renji en aurait parlé à Rukia et cela aurait causé un léger problème. Son meilleur ami sembla comprendre et lui fit un léger sourire en coin.

_ Il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il ne venait pas finalement, j'étais déçu et je suis parti c'est aussi simple que ça ! Bon on y va ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout au fond ni tout devant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il partit sans attendre ses amis. Cacher ce qu'il ressentait était le meilleur moyen pour lui de rester la tête hors de l'eau. Il ne devait pas montrer qu'à l'intérieur de lui c'était le bordel, qu'il était dans un état pitoyable. Il devait agir comme toujours. Cependant il savait que la seule personne qu'il n'allait pas réussir à berner était Yumichika. Pour cause ce dernier savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'amphithéâtre ils purent voir que Grimmjow était déjà là et lisait attentivement un dossier. Ichigo essaya d'être le plus discret possible, il était déjà mal comme ça il n'avait pas besoin que le bleuté en rajoute encore une couche.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le rouquin et ses amis allèrent prendre place comme d'habitude. Cependant Ichigo devait être maudit puisque Jaggerjack l'avait vu et il le détaillait sans aucune honte. Le jeune homme fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et s'installa, il sorti son ordinateur et ouvrit la page du cours de Grimmjow en l'ignorant le plus possible. Son mal être devait être plus visible que ce qu'il avait prévu puisque Grimmjow le regardait à présent avec les sourcils froncé et un regard légèrement interrogateur qu'Ichigo prit bien soin d'ignorer encore une fois.

_ Dis Ichi tu as vraiment l'air fatigué, tu es sûr que ça va ?

_ Yumi ça va je t'ai dit ! On en parlera plus tard tu veux…

_ Très bien, mais tu n'y échapperas pas.

Après ce court échange et malgré le fait que certains étudiants ne soient toujours pas arrivés, Grimmjow Jaggerjack commença son court. Ichigo se concentra le plus possible, il ne voulait rien perdre malgré sa fatigue. Alors comme la veille il se plongea dans ses études. Ne relevant pas la tête une seule fois, de peur de perdre une ligne à cause de ses pensées qui divaguaient vers Byakuya, mais également pour ne pas croiser le regard de Grimmjow qu'il savait braqué sur lui. Ce mec ne voulait pas le lâcher et s'en était légèrement flippant. Il avait pourtant était plutôt clair. Enfin non… La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Jaggerjack avait fini par lui tailler une pipe dans les douches. Ça aussi ça le faisait chier maintenant. Il devait être clair avec lui mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec son professeur. Voilà. Pour toutes ses raisons il préférait rester concentrer sur son cours.

Après une heure de cours, le professeur annonça la pause et la plus part des étudiants sortirent prendre l'air ainsi que Jaggerjack qui lança un dernier regard lourd de sens à son étudiant. Quand l'homme fut sorti Ichigo lâcha un soupire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir. Sentir le regard de Grimmjow sur lui l'avait tendu encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La voix de Rukia le fit sursauter et le ramena sur terre instantanément.

_ Ichigo, tu nous as dit que tu allais bien mais je vois bien que c'est pas vrai… Tu as les traits tendus, des grandes cernes sous les yeux et tu sembles super triste…

Ichigo voulu se taper la tête contre la table. Il avait oublié la claire voyance de sa meilleure amie. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude et Ichigo crevait d'envie de lui parler cependant il ne pouvait pas. Byakuya était son frère, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'il était ToshiKiyo et qu'il était amoureux de lui. A cette pensée Ichigo voulu s'enfuir en courant. C'était trop dur pour lui de se dire qu'il était amoureux d'une personne qui le détestait. Il essaya de se reprendre le plus possible. Voilà une des raisons qui faisait qu'il refusait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses cours. A chaque fois qu'il avait fait, même une micro pause, son esprit lui faisait penser à des choses bien trop douloureuse et dérangeante.

_ Ichigo ?

La voix de sa meilleure amie le ramena une nouvelle fois sur terre. Cette dernière était encore plus inquiète et le rouquin lui lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Tout va bien, je me fais juste du souci pour les cours c'est tout, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

La brune ne semblait pas convaincue pour un sou, et Ichigo la vit ouvrir la bouche pour contester, cependant Grimmjow rentra à ce moment-là et demanda le silence de l'amphithéâtre. Effectivement pratiquement tout le monde était revenu et le rouquin était, pour la première fois de sa vie, reconnaissant envers son professeur. Le jeune homme vit, du coin de l'œil, Rukia croiser les bras en signe de mécontentement. Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire et il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de lui échapper quand la voix grave de Jaggerjack le coupa dans ses réflexions.

_ Bien, les derniers bougez-vous le derrière, j'ai une annonce importante à faire.

Les étudiants retardataires se dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs places puis le silence revint dans l'amphithéâtre.

_ Bon, comme vous l'savez probablement, vu que c'est la même chose tous les ans, les TD commençait normalement la semaine dernière, mais vu qu'y a eu un contretemps ils commencent cette semaine. Le vieux… Euh, Yamamoto-sensei m'a d'mendé de vous dire que les groupes de TD sont affiché d'vant l'amphi A et que si certains d'entre vous aviez cours c'matin vous d'vez aller voir le secrétariat et y vous f'ront un papier pour prévenir vos chargés d'TD. J'voulais aussi vous prévenir, mon équipe de chargé de TD sont super cool alors les faites pas chier OK ? A par un, vous pouvez y aller, c'est un pote alors c'pas grave, son nom c'est Schiffer Ulquiorra. Bien maintenant qu'c'est dit on reprend !

Ce mec était un grand malade. Si Ichigo ne le détestait pas il aurait ri comme les autres. Cependant l'aversion qu'il lui portait était bien trop grande. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait la raison pour laquelle il le détestait était plus qu'évidente. Il était jaloux. Jaloux parce que Jaggerjack et Byakuya semblait plutôt bien se connaitre. De plus d'après ce que Byakuya avait pu lui dire par message, il aimait profiter de la vie, des belles choses, et appelons un chat un chat, il aimait le sexe. Alors malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire cette fois-là dans les vestiaires, concernant le fais que Grimmjow était volage et qu'il l'avait repoussé, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut-être faux et qu'il avait pu aller plus loin qu'une simple relation professionnelle avec Jaggerjack. En plus de cela, le rouquin se disait que si Byakuya l'avait tant réprimandé pour s'être laissé aller avec son professeur s'était parce qu'il voulait le garder pour lui. Cette pensée le rendit malade. Il secoua discrètement la tête et se repencha sur son ordinateur. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le l'endroit. De plus penser à ça lui avait douloureusement serré le cœur et il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer comme une fille devant tout le monde.

Les deux dernières heures de cours furent un calvaire pour le rouquin. Il essayait le plus possible de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui pour n'avoir que le cours en tête et cela relevait pratiquement de l'impossible. En effet il pouvait très distinctement voir Yumichika et Rukia le regarder du coin de l'œil, il pouvait aussi entendre Renji et Madarame se disputer une énième fois, mais le plus dur était de devoir supporter le regard de pervers de Jaggerjack. Les regards lubrique qui lui lançait ne lui auraient pas déplut il y avait encore quelques jours de cela mais maintenant, avec toutes ses révélations il n'avait qu'une envie, lui mettre son poing dans la face.

Quand la fin des cours arriva Ichigo suivit ses amis devant l'amphithéâtre où étaient affiché les groupes de TD et en arrivant le rouquin eut le plaisir de voir qu'il n'était avec aucun de ses amis. Tant mieux, cela éviterait qu'ils posent des questions sur sa tête de déterré. Le jeune homme eut également la surprise de voir qu'il avait en chargé de TD de droit pénal Ulquiorra Schiffer, en TD de droit international un certain Muguruma Kensei, quand il avait vu ça le rouquin n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui avait serré les dents, lui aussi l'avait également. En droit des affaires un dénommé Zaraki Kenpachi. Les autres chargés de TD il les connaissait, il les avait déjà eus les années précédentes et il savait donc à quoi il s'attendait. Le résultat fut qu'il allait avoir cours pratiquement toutes les matinées et cela ne l'enchanta vraiment pas.

Ichigo vit ses amis se rapprocher de lui avec des expressions plus ou moins contentes. Yumichika avait ses cours en même temps que lui ce qui les empêchait de se voir, sauf le cours de Muguruma Kensei qui tombait une heure avant lui. Renji et Madarame était dans le même groupe et Rukia se retrouvait elle aussi toute seule.

Toute la bande sortie de la fac en même temps et arrivés dehors ils se séparèrent tous. Cependant Rukia retient Ichigo qui pensait pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe.

_ Rien, il se passe rien ! Je suis juste fatigué, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit parce que j'ai révisé.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Kurosaki !

_ Ecoutes je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de bavarder j'ai un rendez-vous avec mes parents ce soir, je dois y aller !

Sans plus attendre il se dépêcha de filler avant que Rukia ne puisse le retenir et se précipita vers le métro dans lequel il s'engouffra rapidement. Une nouvelle fois le trajet se fit en musique et Ichigo chassa toutes les pensées qui approchaient de près ou de loin à Kuchiki Byakuya. Cependant il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à les repousser bien longtemps. Alors quand il put enfin sortir du métro, le jeune homme couru jusqu'à chez lui où il pouvait enfin se permettre de respirer un peu et ne pas se forcer à être heureux alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il posa son sac, et avec lassitude s'assit sur une chaise.

Cette journée c'était mieux passée que prévu. Ses amis ne semblaient pas forcément trop inquiet pour lui, à par Rukia peut être et Yumichika assurément vu qu'il savait quel était la source du problème mais dans l'ensemble il était assez satisfait qu'ils ne cherchent pas à en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant le samedi soir. De plus il semblait avoir véritablement trouvé la solution pour s'empêcher de penser à Byakuya, Grimmjow et tout le reste. Alors sans perdre une minute de plus Ichigo se leva d'un bond, sorti tout son matériel afin de pouvoir réviser et réécrire son cours puis s'installa à son bureau. Cependant la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit et Ichigo, comme depuis samedi soir, regarda l'appareil avec méfiance. Après avoir un petit peu hésité le rouquin se leva et alla chercher l'appareil maudit. Yumichika.

_ Moshi moshi ?

_ Bon je suis tout seul chez moi, tu es tout seul chez toi. Maintenant on va parler une bonne fois pour toute et si tu raccroches je te préviens que je me pointe chez toi tout de suite tu as compris sale gosse ?

_ Sale gosse ? Je suis plus vieux que toi de 3 mois je te rappelle…

_ On s'en fou ! Tu as un comportement de gamin, tu crois pas que j'ai vu que tu faisais tout pour éviter le sujet Byakuya ? Tu as une tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et qui n'a pas mangé par la même occasion ! Ressaisi toi mon vieux !

_ Je sais tout ça bordel ! Mais à chaque fois que je ferme l'œil ou que je fais autre chose qu'étudier je pense à lui et à tout ce que j'ai perdu dans cette histoire et au fait que putain tu as raison je suis amoureux de lui et qu'il ne veut pas de moi ! Alors je préfère ne pas penser du tout !

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'as rien perdu du tout ! Tu es parti sans même avoir eu le temps de discuter, si ça se trouve il n'a rien contre le fait que tu sois Yasu ! Oui tu es amoureux de lui et tu ne sais pas non plus s'il veut de toi ou pas parce que tu tires tout de suite des conclusions hâtives sans prendre le temps de réfléchir un petit peu avant ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire ton ado dépressive à deux balles, tu vas arrêter d'écouter Evanescence et de te tailler les vaines dans ta salle de bain et tu vas envoyer un message à Kuchiki !

_ Fais pas chier je le ferai pas ! Maintenant fou moi la paix ! Et essaye pas de te pointer chez moi parce que tu vas rester dehors ! Ja ne !

Sur cela, il raccrocha au nez de son meilleur ami et éteignit son téléphone par la même occasion. Il alla ensuite se réinstaller devant son ordinateur qu'il ne lâcha pas de la soirée, ni de la nuit.

Le lendemain quand Ichigo arriva en TD avec Muguruma Kensei il aurait très bien pu avoir à faire à un extraterrestre qu'il n'aurait pas fait la différence tellement la fatigue le prenait aux tripes. Les deux heures de cours parurent interminable et Ichigo ne sut pas vraiment si l'homme était compétent ou non, il avait pris des notes automatiquement, tel un robot et dès que le professeur annonça la fin du cours il sorti lentement de la salle sous le regard inquiet de Kensei. L'homme avait remarqué depuis le début que le jeune homme n'était pas très bien ni très présent mentalement mais il n'avait rien dit le gardant discrètement à l'œil.

Ichigo était resté à la fac, il avait étudié à la bibliothèque pendant plus de trois heures et maintenant il était avec ses amis assis dans l'amphithéâtre où allait avoir lieu le cours de Kuchiki Byakuya. Le rouquin était, en plus d'être fatigué, totalement inquiet. Comment allait se passer son cours ? De plus il ne parvenait plus vraiment à cacher que quelque chose n'allait pas et tous ses amis ne cessaient de le regarder avec inquiétude. Yumichika le regardait avec insistance et énervement, Rukia ne le lâchait pas des yeux, épiant ses moindres faits et gestes, quant aux autres ils le regardaient étrangement. Ichigo sentait qu'il allait craquer, pas crier ou se mettre en colère mais pleurer comme une jeune fille devant son premier chagrin d'amour. Cette impression se renforça quand il vit Kuchiki rentrer avec son éternel regard froid et hautin. L'homme s'installa puis le silence se fit immédiatement. Il commença alors son cours et Ichigo ne relevait même pas les yeux. Il les avait, à vrai dire, baissé à l'entrée de son professeur et n'osait plus les relever. Même s'il savait d'avance que l'homme ne chercherait pas à échanger un regard avec lui, le rouquin ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser son regard.

Pendant les trois heures Ichigo resta le regard rivé sur son ordinateur et ce même durant les pauses. Il savait que Byakuya ne sortait pas et il savait aussi que si jamais il levait la tête pour le regarder il n'allait pas réussir à le quitter des yeux. Ses sentiments pour lui lui tordaient l'estomac, son cœur battait la chamade et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter intérieurement que ce mec n'en avait rien à faire de lui et de ses états d'âmes. Même si ToshiKiyo s'inquiétait tout le temps pour lui quand Byakuya avait vu de qui il s'agissait il avait dû simplement arrêter de penser à lui. Alors qu'Ichigo en était tout simplement incapable. Le rouquin était maintenant chez lui et il avait encore une fois réussi à échapper à ses amis en prétextant un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Si Renji et Madarame avaient semblé croire à cette excuse, Ichigo savait que Rukia et Yumichika n'étaient pas dupe. D'ailleurs ces deux amis multipliaient les appels et les messages que le jeune homme prenait bien soin d'ignorer.

Afin d'essayer de se calmer le rouquin alla dans sa salle de bain, il couler l'eau chaude de la douche sur son corps. Cela le détendit un instant puis sans prévenir une crise de larme le saisit et il fut impossible pour lui de s'arrêter. Ichigo se retrouva à genoux dans la douche, les mains sur le carrelage froid, la tête baissé et les larmes se mélangeant à l'eau ruisselant sur ses joues. Ce qui le rendait le plus dingue c'était en effet cela. Le fait que Byakuya ait réussi à l'oublier aussi facilement. Ils avaient parlé pendant plus de deux ans, pratiquement tous les jours, Ichigo s'était confié à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne d'autre. Byakuya avait réussi à le rendre dépendant de lui. Pourtant l'homme avait réussi à l'oublier aussi simplement que s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un supermarché. De plus Ichigo en était certain, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait dû l'aider à l'oublier.

D'un geste furieusement remplie de frustration, Ichigo mit un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Une douleur insidieuse se faufila dans ses doigts et son avant-bras. Le jeune homme poussa un juron et colla sa main meurtrie contre son torse. Il pouvait déjà voir qu'elle changeait de couleur. D'un mouvement rageur il coupa l'eau et sorti de la cabine de douche. Il entoura ses hanches dans une serviette éponge avec sa seule main valide. Ichigo sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son petit frigo d'où il sorti un peu de glace afin de la poser sur sa main meurtrie. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien, il avait l'impression de s'être cassé au moins un doigt cependant il ne voulait pas aller voir son père, il allait lui poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait en aucun cas envie de répondre.

Lâchant un énième soupire le rouquin essaya tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur et se réinstalla devant son ordinateur. Cette soirée là non plus il ne le lâcha pas. Travaillant sans relâche ignorant le fait que sa main prenait une couleur plus que dérangeante. Il travailla toute la nuit ignorant la fatigue, il ne fit pas de pause pour se nourrir comme les 3 jours qui avaient précédés. Il avait dans son estomac un verre d'eau et un simple gâteau, il ne pouvait rien avaler de plus. La boulle qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêchait de manger.

Quand il alla en TD ce mercredi, il se sentait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. La fatigue ne lui permettait pratiquement plus de se concentrer et le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans l'estomac ne lui servait à rien. Avant de partir il avait préalablement mis un bandage autour de sa main qu'il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il n'était qu'un déchet humain. Il n'avait même plus le courage de répondre à ses camarades qui lui parlait et les notes qu'il avait pris pendant le TD de droit civil ne devait ressembler à rien tout comme lui et ses immenses cernes sous les yeux. L'après-midi il eut encore cours et cette fois le professeur de droit des finances lui demanda clairement si quelque chose n'allait pas. L'homme semblait légèrement inquiet pour lui mais le fait qu'il pose la question attira tous les regards sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier répondit avec un petit sourire que tout allait bien et il recommença à écrire sans se soucier des autres. Cependant intérieurement il bouillonnait de rage, il venait de se taper la honte du siècle. Kyoraku avait réussi à le faire passer pour un faible devant tout le monde et en plus de ça, ses amis qui s'inquiétaient déjà beaucoup trop, étaient maintenant réellement alarmé de l'état de santé d'Ichigo. Surtout Yumichika et Rukia qui essayaient une fois de plus de lui parler en privé, cependant il réussit à éviter habilement ses deux amis et parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Pour Ichigo la fin de la journée sonna comme une libération et comme les soirs d'avant il rentra chez lui et s'installa sur son ordinateur après une douche rapide. Sa main gauche le faisait de plus en plus souffrir mais il n'alla pas voir son père une fois de plus et prit seulement un anti douleur afin de pouvoir rester concentré sur ses cours et ses devoirs. La nuit passa longuement cette fois également et c'est un Ichigo totalement amorphe qui se présenta devant ses amis le lendemain après-midi.

Le cours avec Shinji était toujours aussi passionnant et drôle, Yumichika le regardait avec de réelles étoiles dans les yeux et, même si l'homme faisait comme s'il ne voyait pas, le professeur l'avait remarqué et faisait tout pour se faire remarquer encore plus. Pourtant Ichigo resta hermétique à tout cela, il n'avait même plus la force de rire du comportement de son ami. Depuis le samedi maudit il n'avait plus l'envie de rire, il n'avait plus l'envie de rien. Durant la pause il échappa aux questions de ses amis et leur annonça qu'il allait aux toilettes. Il devait se réveiller un peu et se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour retrouver des idées claires.

Le jeune homme marchait dans les couloirs sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur de toute façon, il avait déambulé dans ces couloirs bien plus d'une fois. Il avait marché dans ses couloirs la tête plongé dans son téléphone alors qu'il lisait les messages de ToshiKiyo. Tout ça était terminé maintenant. Ichigo se mordit la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un imbécile au milieu du couloir. Le jeune homme arriva enfin aux toilettes et se dirigea immédiatement vers les lavabos. Il activa le robinet et s'aspergea doucement le visage d'eau froide, il se frotta ensuite les yeux comme pour les forcer à s'ouvrir et arrêter de pleurer pour rien. Il devait absolument garder les idées claires jusqu'à la fin du cours, il ne voulait pas encore plus inquiéter ses amis et passer pour un faible. Alors il reprit de l'eau et s'humidifia une nouvelle fois le visage. Une fois cela fait il se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Cependant il sursauta violemment quand il se rendit compte que Grimmjow Jaggerjack se tenait là, accoudé contre la porte de la pièce et le regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt (2).

_ Putain c'est pas vrai…

_ Dis donc Berry c'est pas une manière de saluer son professeur ça !

Ichigo se retourna lentement vers son professeur aux cheveux bleus. Il aurait voulu rester seul un moment, juste un instant afin de se calmer mais apparemment quelqu'un se jouait vraiment de lui. D'un pas décidé le rouquin se dirigea vers la sortie en ignorant son professeur mais ce dernier ne vit pas les choses du même œil et poussa Ichigo contre un mur l'encerclant de ses bras. L'homme essaya de capter son regard. Cependant le peu de force qui restait à Ichigo lui servit à éviter ce regard et le baisé que l'homme essaya de lui voler.

_ Putain foutez moi la paix !

_ Ben alors Berry, on n'est pas dans son assiette ? Tu sais que je pourrais te redonner un peu d'énergie ?

_ Dégagez, laissez-moi tranquille, allez draguer ailleurs vous ne m'intéressez pas…

L'homme se rapprocha du corps d'Ichigo qui essaya de reculer malgré le mur. Grimmjow pencha la tête vers l'oreille du rouquin, son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque mais pourtant le jeune homme voulu seulement s'écarter et partir le plus loin possible de lui.

_ Tu ne disais pas ça quand j'avais ta queue dans la bouche Berry…

_ La ferme ! Laissez-moi partir !

_ Oh non… Ne sois pas si pressé… Maintenant que tu es là que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ?

_ Non ! Certainement pas non. Maintenant foutez moi la paix !

Ichigo posa sa main valide sur le torse de Grimmjow et essaya de le repousser le plus possible. Cependant au bout de quelque seconde à lutter dans le vent, le rouquin dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne faisait pas le poids face au corps robuste de l'homme en face de lui avec une seule main. Alors serrant les dents le plus possible pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur il joignit sa main endoloris à la partie. Le résultat fut qu'il arriva à repousser Grimmjow mais il se retrouva vite à genoux tenant sa main douloureuse, les larmes de douleur aux bords des yeux.

_ Tsss Berry qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ! T'es con ou quoi ? Tu vas finir par te péter la main !

_ La ferme c'est de votre faute ! J'vous ai dit de me foutre la paix putain !

_ Dis pas d'conneries ! Relève-toi, j'vais m'occuper d'toi…

_ Non !

Cependant Jaggerjack fit la sourde oreille et releva Ichigo facilement. Puis sans brusquerie il le fit une nouvelle fois reculer contre le mur et se repencha sur lui dans le but de l'embrasser. Le rouquin tourna la tête encore une fois et il le repoussa encore une fois de ses deux mains le faisant gémir de douleur.

_ Putain vous êtes vraiment boucher ma parole ! J'vous ai dit de me foutre la paix !

Il tenait toujours sa main endoloris et redevenue bleue sur les extrémités. La douleur était vraiment lancinante et il devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper des larmes de douleur. Seulement il ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux sortir de sa bouche.

_ Je préfèrerais t'entendre gémir sous mes coups de rein et de plaisir Berry…

_ Putain, vous comprenez vraiment rien vous pas vrai ? J'ai pas envie d'être un de vos jouer ! J'veux pas coucher avec vous, ni avoir d'autre pratique sexuelle avec vous !

_ Te fou pas de moi Berry ! Je vois bien comment tu me regardes ! Enfin pas là parce que tu donnes vraiment l'impression d'être mort… D'ailleurs tu devrais manger plus tu as maigri.

Ichigo commençait à vraiment en avoir marre. Il sentait son corps s'affaiblir à cause de la douleur, de la fatigue et aussi de sa sous nutrition, cependant il trouva tout de même le courage de répondre à son interlocuteur.

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça putain… J'vous regarde normalement, vous vous faites des putains d'idées dans votre putain de tête de psychopathe. Maintenant laissez-moi passer j'ai cours !

_ Je ne te crois pas. Je sais que tu as envie de moi, ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière en est la preuve.

L'homme essaya une nouvelle fois de barrer la route à Ichigo mais le rouquin fut plus rapide et arriva à atteindre la sortie. Pourtant il rentra dans quelque chose de chaud et dont l'odeur lui donna littéralement envie de se suicider. Il devait à tout prix demander à sa mère s'il n'y avait pas une malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille depuis des temps ancestraux parce qu'à part ça il ne voyait vraiment pas comment expliquer sa malchance.

Le rouquin s'étala au sol une fois de plus et pour se retenir il avait mis ses deux mains derrière lui. Le choc fut cependant violent et on entendit raisonner dans la pièce un craquement sonore suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux seulement cette fois il ne savait pas si c'était de douleur ou bien parce que Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec ses foutus yeux bleus.

_ Berry arrêtes de gémir comme ça… Tu sais l'effet que ça me fait.

_ Putain mais la ferme ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !

_ Kurosaki Ichigo, Jaggerjack-san… Que faites-vous là tous les deux ?

_ Rien… Cet abruti m'a suivi…

Ichigo cherchait à tout prix à éviter le regard de Byakuya, cependant ce dernier était braqué sur lui et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement, ses yeux recommencèrent à le piquer et il eut envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant il lui restait encore un peu de dignité et il se releva tant bien que mal avec sa main qui arborait maintenant un couleur très inquiétante.

_ Vous devriez faire soigner cette main.

_ Oui.

Ichigo avait les yeux baissés et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant le corps de Byakuya bloquait l'accès et le rouquin voulu hurler de frustration. Putain c'était tout bonnement une blague !

_ Hey Berry tu vas où ? On n'a pas fini de parler toi et moi !

_ Si on a fini ! J'ai été clair, si vous voulez pas comprendre c'est pas mon problème. Kuchiki-sensei excusez-moi mais j'aimerai passer…

Cependant Byakuya ne bougea pas d'un iota et avait maintenant le regard fixé droit sur Grimmjow. Ichigo avait légèrement relevé le menton et regardait discrètement les deux hommes qui étaient en train de se toiser. Ignorant la douleur de sa main, le rouquin les regarda, captivé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre la Kuchiki ? Tu me suis ?

_ Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je vous suivrais Jaggerjack-san. Quant à l'utilité de cette pièce je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous l'expliquer.

_ Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ?

_ Non je ne vois pas.

_ Parce que je te plais.

Grimmjow avait sorti ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Cependant de ce qu'il pouvait voir Ichigo remarqua que Byakuya avait un petit rictus, pas un rictus très joyeux en plus de ça.

_ Je n'ai que faire de la médiocrité Jaggerjack.

_ Qui est médiocre ici ?

Grimmjow commençait à s'énerver. Apparemment il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de Kuchiki.

_ Vous.

Ichigo vit du coin de l'œil Jaggerjack serrer les poings et les dents. Puis se rapprocher dangereusement de Byakuya ni recula pas, pas impressionner pour un sou.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris ce que tu viens de dire Kuchiki.

_ En plus d'être médiocre vous commencer à être atteint de surdité… C'est navrant, vraiment navrant. Je vais donc vous le répéter. Vous êtes médiocre et vous et moi savons de quoi il est question n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas en plus devoir expliquer ceci devant notre jeune ami ici présent ?

Ichigo du se retenir de rire devant l'expression de Grimmjow. Il se mordait furieusement la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Byakuya en plus d'être incroyablement sexy avait un sens de la répartie divin. Cela fit faner la bonne humeur du rouquin immédiatement. Ce mec ne lui appartiendrait jamais, il ne voudrait jamais de lui. Ichigo baissa les yeux de tristesse. L'odeur de Byakuya lui chatouillait les narines et il voyait son corps très proche du sien. Cela lui retourna l'estomac.

_ Je… Je vais y aller… Je… J'ai cours.

_ Vous avez raison Kurosaki Ichigo, ne restons pas en face de tant de stupidité.

Ichigo qui était déjà en train de sortir eu envie de se jeter par la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Byakuya le suivait de très près et il pouvait de nouveau sentir son odeur enivrante. Alors il pressa le pas, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul avec lui plus que nécessaire. De plus il sentait son corps faiblir de plus en plus, son altercation avec Grimmjow avait apparemment eu raison de ses nerfs. Il entendait les pas de Byakuya raisonner derrière lui, il pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque et il accéléra encore le pas. Il voulait fuir. Fuir cet homme. Fuir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Alors inconsciemment il se mit à courir. Puis enfin il arriva devant l'amphithéâtre ou le cours avait déjà repris depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas rentrer comme ça devant tout le monde. Cependant il ouvrit le plus discrètement possible et rentra dans l'immense salle. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Le souffle court Ichigo essaya de faire abstraction de la panique qui le gagnait cependant le professeur l'aperçut également.

_ Tiens ! Notre nouveau chanteur ! Venez ! Quel est votre nom ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Shinji qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Mais soudainement il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, sa vue commençait à se troubler et il avait l'impression que le monde tournait bien trop vite sous ses pieds.

_ Jeune homme vous vous sentez bien ?

Ichigo essaya d'avancer vers le blond mais encore une fois ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Puis ce fut le noir complet et il se senti partir en arrière. Le rouquin s'effondra inconscient sur le sol de l'amphithéâtre.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Voilààààààààààà Vous savez !

Bon vous hésitiez tous entre Byakuya et Grimmjow donc c'est pas vraiment une surprise non plus mais bon…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu T.T

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre ! OK je sais j'ai fait de Ichigo un véritable dépressif xD

Bon j'ai eu des supers idées de lemon pour cette fic OMG j'ai trop hâte de les écrire uhuh !

NaoAmatsuki Blak : tu as vu je t'ai fait un petit clin d'œil ! :D

OK je voulais réellement faire finir le chapitre ici mais je me suis dit NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Bon je vous laisse ici je vais faire mon dodo mérité U.U il est 1h05 du matin et je suis fatiguey !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé, pas trop aimé, détesté… que vous avez envie de me taper toussa toussa !

Je vous aime les beybey :D

A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !

AndZero


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bon comme vous avez pu le constater je suis encore en retard GOMEN !

Bien, maintenant que l'identité de notre cher ToshiKiyo est dévoilée et que Ichigo a bien déprimé, il est temps pour lui d'aller mieux non ?

BREFOUILLE !

J'ai lu le dernier chapitre de Bleach sinon... juste WTF O.O

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Noah :** Maiiiiiis non je suis pas sadique T.T bon OK un peu uhuh ^^ ! OWI ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE BAVER SUR VOS CLAVIERS o/

 **DidiineOo Kami** **:** Je pense quand même que je vais faire chanter Ichigo uhuh je le vois bien chanter Bon Jovi devant un amphi rempli uhuh ! Dans le chapitre 8 il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre U.U ils sont vilain je vais les punir *sort son fouet* La fraise va être plus qu'émoustiller dans les prochains chapitres crois-moi U.U

 **Imperfect-udai** **:** Juste deux choses : BYAKUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA o/ ! Et ensuite : Owi le malmenage va bientôt commencer ! En tout cas merci pour ta review :D

 **Yumi Lucky** : YEAH ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à semer le doute en toi :D Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre alors '-'

 **Esmeralda40** **:** Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente T.T

 **Naoamatsuki Balk** **:** MERCI POUR LES COMPLIMENTS T.T Oui j'ai flippey ! Meeeuuuuuhhh non ! je vais te faire aimer Byakuya U.U Et je me suis rendue compte que j'ai fais passer Grimmjow pour un gros con alors que je l'aime moi Grimmjow T.T J'ai donc décider de me rattraper U.U Oui dans le chapitre précédent Byakuya et Grimm sont des enfoirés je le reconnais U.U Oui le clin d'œil de Grimm qui courre après Ichi pour s'excuser toussa toussa ! ( J'ai pas compris la blague du Mr Mme... T.T Je suis pas blonde pourtant!) MERCI ! J'espère que tu vas vite aller mieux !

Bref !

voici la suite de mon histoire ! Encore merci pour vos reviews j'espère en avoir encore d'autre alors je vais écrire encore plus U.U

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture ! RDV en bas de page :D

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Ichigo était dans un état second. Il sentait, plus qu'il ne voyait, ses camarades s'agiter autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre le voix lointaines de Yumichika et Rukia, mais également celle de son professeur. Cependant leurs voix lui venaient comme un brouhaha sourd dans lequel il n'arrivait à distinguer aucun mot. Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bien trop faible pour cela et en quelques instant il retomba dans l'inconscience totale.

Autour du jeune homme, Yumichika, Rukia ainsi que Hirako Shinji, Renji et Madarame s'agitaient follement. Le brun et la jeune femme essayait de réveiller Ichigo, Rukia lui maintenait la tête et le brun lui parlait en espérant capter un signe de reprise de conscience. Hirako avait appeler les pompiers de la faculté et il les aidés maintenant à le soulever afin de le mettre sur un brancard pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie avant de le conduire dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Renji et Madarame étaient parti ranger les affaires du rouquin et Yumichika avait carrément ordonné que le rouquin soit emmener dans la clinique de son père afin d'être sûr que son meilleur ami soit entre de bonnes mains.

Rukia se faisait consoler par Renji. En effet la jeune femme, en plus d'avoir affreusement peur pour son meilleur ami, se blâmait de ne pas avoir essayé d'aider le plus possible le rouquin alors qu'elle avait très bien vu qu'il était mal. Sur le visage de Yumichika se lisait l'inquiétude. Le brun faisait les cents pas sous le regard pénétrant de son professeur blond. Le brun savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami depuis le début. Il savait qu'Ichigo était en train de tout faire pour oublier ToshiKiyo, Grimmjow et Byakuya. Il savait aussi que la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé était de ne plus rien faire d'autre à part travailler d'arrache pieds afin de ne penser à rien d'autre. Cependant il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il n'était pas allé le voir dans l'espoir de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement puéril et inconscient. Mais Yumichika était aussi en colère. En colère après le rouquin qui avait tout bonnement refusé de lui parler de son mal-être et qui avait préféré se terrer dans sa tanière plutôt que de parler une bonne fois pour toute avec Kuchiki. Le résultat était qu'il était à présent allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie en attendant d'être conduit dans la clinique Kurosaki. Pas de doute quand le rouquin sera sur pied Yumichika allait lui casser la figure, après bien entendu lui avoir fait un bisous et un énorme câlin.

Le brun, toujours perdu dans ses pensées peu réjouissantes et pleines d'idées de torture et de vengeance contre son abruti de meilleur ami, n'avait pas vu arriver son professeur blond et sursauta violemment quand il sentit une grande main se poser doucement sur son avant-bras. En relevant la tête le brun croisa le regard chaud et doux de Hirako. Yumichika rougit immédiatement et détourna le regard. Putain de prof canon ! À chaque fois c'était la même chose. Ils parlaient depuis pratiquement deux semaines et à chaque fois le blond le draguais ouvertement, lui faisait des allusions pas du tout cachées et il adorait ça ! Se sentir désiré par cet homme pour qui, il le savait, il avait arrêté de se voiler la face depuis trois jours, il avait des sentiments, c'était quelque chose qui le grisait, le rendait fébrile. Mais il retombait immédiatement sur terre. S'il faisait ça avec lui il était pratiquement certain que Shinji le faisait avec d'autre. Et puis il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était Kensei pour lui. Alors Yumichika essayait de calmer les papillons qui volaient dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond.

Ce dernier avait un léger sourire sur le visage. En effet quand il avait vu son étudiant détourner le regard et rougir il avait eu la certitude de ce qu'il pensait depuis le début. Il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cela le réjouissait grandement. Il l'aimait bien. Le brun était tout à fait son style, il était attachant, drôle, gentil, et il fallait bien l'avouer très attirant. Il savait bien que le brun était son étudiant mais il n'arrivait pas à lui résister et quand il avait vu son invitation sur facebook il n'avait pas pu refuser. Lui parler le rendait heureux, il aimait le draguer, le séduire. Il aimait aussi quand Yumichika rentrait dans son jeu mais le jeune homme avait tout de même des réticences et il en ignorait la cause. Le blond se reprit bien vite quand il sentit que Yumichika essayait de retirer son bras. Resserrant sa prise il s'approcha de lui légèrement afin d'être assez proche pour que le brun relève les yeux sur lui et qu'il puisse capter son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux... De beaux yeux marrons expressifs à souhait... Et ce qu'il pouvait y lire à l'instant lui procura des frissons mais également une certaine tristesse. Ses yeux reflétaient le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui mais également l'inquiétude pour son ami.

_ Yumichika tout va bien aller, il a juste fait un malaise... Regarde les pompiers reviennent pour l'emmener voir son père !

_ Je sais... C'est juste plus fort que moi...

Le blond se rapprocha imperceptiblement du brun afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les personnes qui les entouraient. Yumichika rougit encore plus ce qui fit sourire le professeur.

_ Petite chose inquiète... J'aimerai beaucoup te serrer dans mes bras pour te réconforter mais il y a du monde autour de nous et je pense aussi que tu préfères aller avec ton ami et cette jeune femme...

Shinji lâcha le bras du brun et se recula afin que Yumichika puisse aller avec les pompiers. Cependant avant que le brun ne puisse vraiment partir le professeur l'arrêta avec une voix légèrement plus forte.

_ Prévenez-moi des améliorations M. Ayasegawa !

Le vouvoiement était revenue. C'était évident, ils étaient entouré par des pompiers ils ne pouvaient pas montrer que leur relation était autre que celle d'un étudiant et de son professeur. Et puis de quelle relation parlait-il d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait rien entre eux... Shinji ne faisait juste que s'amuser avec lui... Mais tout de même ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé... Yumichika du secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et ne pas courir après son professeur pour le supplier de lui faire l'amour.

Yumichika et Rukia étaient à présent à l'arrière du camion de pompier avec leur meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs légèrement refait surface avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Le pompier étant avec eux les avait rassuré. Il n'avait rien de grave selon lui, le jeune rouquin devait simplement être tellement épuisé et affamé que son corps n'avait pu tenir le choque. Il devait simplement se reposer et reprendre des forces et tout irait bien, cependant il était tout de même préférable de l'emmener à l'hôpital afin que des examens soient fait pour être totalement sûr de l'état de santé d'Ichigo.

En arrivant devant la clinique Kurosaki les pompiers et les amis du rouquin ainsi que ce dernier furent accueilli par un Isshin Kurosaki totalement paniqué. L'homme se précipita sur son fils et le conduisit, avec l'aide des pompiers, dans une des chambres de la clinique. Le père du rouquin lui fit de nombreux examen confirmant la théorie du pompier. Ichigo avait seulement besoin de dormir et de manger. Isshin fit un bandage à la main de son fils et le brancha à une perfusion de vitamine et de nutriment afin de lui redonner suffisamment de force. Pendant plusieurs minutes Kurosaki père essaya de savoir pourquoi son fils avait fini dans un état pareil, mais Rukia ne pouvait rien dire car elle ignorait la cause du mal être du rouquin et Yumichika pensait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de mettre au courant Isshin Kurosaki des états d'âme de son fils.

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma aussi tôt. Une lumière claire l'aveugla et il mit un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers ses paupières clauses. Cependant après quelques secondes il rouvrit les yeux et il se rendit compte d'où il se trouvait. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Et pourquoi il avait une perfusion d'il ne savait trop quoi dans le bras ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire pendant quelques minutes puis la lumière ce fit enfin dans son esprit. Les toilettes ! Grimmjow ! Byakuya ! Shinji qui lui avait dit de chanter ! Il s'était évanoui comme... Ben comme une merde en fait... Devant tout le monde.

SPLENDIDE !

Le rouquin se redressa lentement et il pu voir que sa main était parfaitement bandée et qu'elle ne lui faisait plus autant mal. Peut-être avait-il eu droit à des antidouleurs. Son dos était à présent calé contre des oreillers et le brouillard qui persistait dans sa tête était totalement dissipé. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait et pour cette raison il savait également exactement que les événements qui allait suivre allait l'emmerder au plus haut point. Cela ne loupa pas du tout. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre dans laquelle il était et après seulement une seconde la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Yumichika, Rukia et son père entrèrent les uns après les autres. Putain encore mieux... Yumichika semblait vouloir lui arracher les yeux, Rukia semblait en colère et inquiète et son père semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

_ Fils tu te sens bien ?

_Oui oui ça va...

Ichigo détourna le regard quand il vit les yeux perçants de ses deux meilleurs amis qui le fixaient. La culpabilité de mentir à son père le prit mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Se laisser mourir de faim à cause d'un mec c'était con comme raison et il le savait. De plus s'il disait ça à son père il était pratiquement certain de se faire laminer la tête. Ichigo avait rarement vu son père en colère, d'habitude c'était plutôt sa mère l'homme dans le couple, mais les seules fois où Isshin Kurosaki s'était mi en colère il s'en souvenait encore et ses fesses aussi par la même occasion. La première fois avait été quand il avait sept ans et qu'il avait fait exploser une boîte aux lettres avec Yumichika. Son père l'avait appris et lui avait mi un fessé telle qu'il avait une la marque sur ses fesses pendant deux jours. La deuxième fois avait été un peu plus tard quand il était rentré au collège et qu'il avait insulté un professeur, son père avait été convoqué et sa console de jeu avait appris à voler. Ah la belle époque de l'adolescence rebelle...

Ichigo fut bien vite ramené à la réalité quand son père s'avança vers lui et commença à l'ausculter de près. Après une demi heure à repousser les attaques incessantes de son paternel Ichigo s'avoua vaincu. Il était trop faible pour résister plus longtemps. Alors son père lui fit quelques examens en plus tout en essayant de savoir le pourquoi du comment, cependant il se heurtait à un mur à chaque fois. Au bout d'une heure il abandonna totalement et Ichigo fut autorisé à sortir sous la surveillance de Yumichika et Rukia. Isshin les reconduisit cependant tous chez le rouquin afin de s'assurer que son fils ne faisait pas de rechute. Une fois sûr que le rouquin était entre de bonnes mains Kurosaki père parti non sans faire un dernier gros bisou sur la joue de son fils qui le repoussa fortement en le traitant de vieux fou.

Quand les trois jeune gens se retrouvèrent enfin seul, Ichigo senti les ennuis arriver. Ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient à présent avec colère et ils semblaient avoir des envies de meurtre.

_ Je suis fatigué... J'aimerai aller...

_ Assis !

Ichigo fut surpris par le ton plein de colère et hautin de sa meilleure amie. Il ne pensa pas à lui désobéir quand il croisa son regard. Le même que celui de son frère avec beaucoup plus de douceur tout de même. Penser à Byakuya le ramenait quelques heures en arrière et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Ichigo était donc assis sur une de ses chaises et Yumichika et Rukia lui faisait face. Le rouquin avait la désagréable impression d'assister à son propre procès. Ses deux meilleurs amis le fixait et Ichigo baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise. Le jeune homme commençait à stresser et il espérait sincèrement que le silence pesant allait bientôt être rompu. Cela ne tarda pas et le rouquin vint à regretter son choix. Yumichika posa violemment ses mains sur la table, le faisant sursauter, et ce mit à littéralement l'engueuler.

_ Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter tes conneries de sale môme dépressif ! Se faire mourir de faim et de fatigue pour un mec c'est pitoyable et tu le sais ! Tu aurais pu nous parler ! Mais non toi comme un con tu préfères rien dire et jouer à l'émo neuneu des bac à sable ! Putain ! Tu me mets les nerfs ! Tu nous a foutu la trouille on s'inquiète pour toi et toi tu t'en fou ! J'ai envie de te foutre un droite pauvre crétin !

Yumichika se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de son ami. Ce dernier paraissait choqué par les paroles du brun. Il se rendait vraiment compte de sa stupidité mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre le fait que Kuchiki était ToshiKiyo et qu'il en était fou amoureux.

_ Je...

_ Non tu la fermes Kurosaki ! C'est mon tour ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et ni dans ta vie ! Je suis ta meilleure amie et j'aimerai bien être au courant de pourquoi tu te laisses mourir de faim comme un abrutis ! J'ai bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mec, mais je suis au courant de rien ! Je suis pas assez importante pour Môssieur Ichigo pour ne pas être informé de ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te rends compte que depuis une semaine je me fais un sang d'encre parce que je te vois mal mais que tu en as strictement rien à foutre ?

Ichigo ferma la bouche. Ils avaient raison. Il s'était conduit comme un parfait crétin. Tout ça à cause de Byakuya... Il se prit la tête dans les main en repensant à son professeur. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il l'avait ignorer comme si de rien était. Comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais parler et comme si tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit durant leur nombreuses conversation n'avait jamais existé. Ichigo avait mal. Se sentir insignifiant à ce point là lui tordait les tripes. Et il se sentait aussi nul. Tellement nul. Il poussa un profond soupir afin de se reprendre et releva la tête vers ses amis qui le regardaient, toujours en colère.

_ Je m'excuse... C'est juste que... C'est plus fort que moi OK ? J'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'agir comme un con et... Et putain il me manque et je peux rien faire...

_ Si tu aurais pu le contacter et essayer de parler ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Tu sautes sur des conclusions trop rapidement et tu ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir espèce d'idiot !

_ Mais je peux pas ! Il me déteste ! C'est évident ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il m'a vu !

Les deux amis se toisaient s'en faire attention à la petite brune à côté d'eux qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

_ Bon vous allez fermer vos bouches tout les deux ! Je suis transparente apparemment ! Ichigo tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout depuis le début et sans mentir ou je t'arrache ton charmant service trois pièces et je m'en fait un collier !

Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclaires et Ichigo déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité concernant Byakuya à Rukia mais le ton qu'avait employer la jeune fille n'admettait aucun refus. Le rouquin tourna la tête en direction de Yumichika dans l'espoir de trouver du soutient et un minimum d'aide mais il se heurta à un mur. Ichigo soupira. Il était foutu. Définitivement foutu. Alors il commença son récit.

_ D'abord tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'énerver d'accord ? Et toi Yumi tu ne me coupes pas... C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, j'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi.

Après avoir obtenu l'accord des deux autres le rouquin se lança enfin en pensant que sa vie était finie.

_ Bon comme tu le sais j'ai dû aller au dojo après avoir rencontrer Grimmjow vers chez toi... Quand j'y suis allé j'ai perdu le combat alors j'ai du faire ce qu'il voulait... Je suis vraiment obligé de te raconter les détails ?

_ Si tu en oublis un seul ma main va finir par s'écraser violemment sur ton visage.

Putain...

_ Tsss... Bon j'ai du le masturber... T'es contente ?

_ Euh... T'es con ou t'es con ? C'est un prof tu as quoi dans la tête ? BAKA !

_ Rukia laisses moi finir s'il te plais...

Il attendit que sa meilleure amie se calme légèrement et reprit son discourt.

_ Une fois que j'ai fini de faire ce que j'avais à faire j'ai voulu partir. Je ne supporte pas Jaggerjack... Il est putain de trop con il me sort par les yeux je te jure... Mais cet enfoirée à commencé à... à me sucer..., Ichigo avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix, il avait honte de lui-même, Et il m'a dit un truc... Qu'il devait m'apprendre les bonnes manière un truc comme ça... ToshiKiyo m'a dit la même chose... alors dans ma tête j'ai direct fais le rapprochement... Grimmjow s'est ToshiKiyo et puis voilà...J'ai pas pu aller plus loin dans mes réflexions si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis quand on est sorti de la douche où on était ton frère est arrivé... Il nous a entendu... Et après c'était bizarre... Apparemment ils ne s'entendent pas du tout avec Jaggerjack... Bref... Je suis rentré chez moi et putain j'étais sur le cul... ToshiKiyo s'était Grimmjow et je peux pas le voir tu imagines comment je me sentais... Alors j'ai appelé Yumi et il est venu chez moi... On a parlé et je suis parti me doucher et ce gros c... enfoiré... à envoyé un message à ToshiKiyo en lui expliquant que j'allais pas bien et qu'il fallait qu'on se rencontre... ToshiKiyo à dit oui... La semaine dernière tu te souviens bien que j'étais en stress total ? Ben c'était pour ça... J'allais voir la personne avec qui j'ai tout partager depuis deux ans... Cette personne j'étais totalement persuadé que s'était Grimmjow alors j'avais les nerfs... Vraiment. Je voulais lui en mettre plein la tête... Et lui dire que je ne voulais plus lui parler. Et puis... Et puis Samedi est arrivé et Renji et Madarame son venu aussi parce que je flippais et je voulais pas être tout seul comme un con face à Grimmjow... Je suis rentrer dans le bar parce qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous ici en me disant qu'il était de Karakura j'étais encore plus conforté dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow... Bref... Je me suis assis et j'ai attendu...

Yumichika fixait à présent Ichigo avec peine. Le brun voyait bien que son ami souffrait. Rukia elle écoutait attentivement le discourt du rouquin et attendait à présent la suite avec impatience.

_ C'était pas Grimmjow pas vrai...

_ Non... C'était pas Jaggerjack...

_ C'était qui Ichi ?

_... Ton frère...

Rukia se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Ichigo ne pouvait plus la regarder en face pour le moment. Il se sentait vraiment mal, pour lui, en parler était douloureux et lui rappelait que sa relation avec ToshiKiyo était définitivement terminée, mais il se sentait également mal pour sa meilleure amie. Apprendre que son frère était la personne qui parlait anonymement à son meilleur ami depuis plus de deux ans devait être assez perturbant.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?

_ Parce que je...

_ Tu quoi ? Tu avais peur que je t'en veuille ?

_ Non ! Non c'est pas ça du tout !

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je... ToshiKiyo me plais, il me plais mentalement parlant. Son caractère est totalement craquant... Et ton frère... Ton frère il est juste wouw... Mais il me déteste... Dans les vestiaires après qu'il nous ait entendu avec Grimmjow... Il me l'a clairement fait comprendre... Pourtant je... Il me plaît trop... Je... Putain...

Ichigo posa sa tête sur la table en poussant un soupire déchirant. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à sa meilleure amie que...

_ Tu l'aimes ?

Ichigo releva la tête à la rapidité de l'éclair. Il fixait Rukia avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Yumichika émit un petit rire mais ce fit rapidement réprimander par la jeune femme.

_ Réponds Ichigo. Tu l'aimes ?

_ Rukia... Je... Oui...

_ Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas envoyer un message pour que vous en parliez. Nii-sama n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant.

Alors ça s'était la meilleure.

_ Mais... Ton frère ne peut pas me voir en peinture...

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis Samedi alors tu ne peux pas le savoir !

_ Yumi t'es chiant je te l'ai déjà dit ! Le regard qu'il m'a lancé quand il m'a vu ne fait aucun doute ! Et puis il y a ce qu'il m'a dit dans les vestiaires ! Tu te souviens ? Je ne cherche qu'à me prouver que je peux plaire aux hommes...

Rukia frappa du poing sur la table faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes qui l'a regardait à présent avec surprise.

_ Vous la fermez ! Ichigo, Nii-sama ne te déteste pas. Crois-moi s'il te détestait tu le saurais. Il n'a juste pas apprécié la manière dont tu lui as parlé la dernière fois. Alors Yumichika à raison, tu dois lui parler.

_ Je ne peux pas... Je peux pas lui envoyer de message... Je... Pas en sachant que c'est lui...

_ Tu l'aimes non ? Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange. En plus si Nii-sama à en plus la personnalité de rêve pour toi c'est encore mieux.

_ Je... Je ne peux pas ! Il va encore plus m'en vouloir après !

_ Bon t'es chiant là.

Ichigo lança un regard noir à Yumichika. Il se rendait bien compte de son attitude puéril mais il ne pouvait pas envisager d'envoyer un message en sachant qu'il s'agissait de Byakuya. C'était trop étrange et gênant. Pendant un long moment les trois amis restèrent ainsi à réfléchir dans le plus grand des silences. Ichigo ne pouvait se résoudre à envoyer un message à Byakuya et ses amis ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher le morceau. Cependant après encore plusieurs minutes assis sans rien faire Ichigo sentit la fatigue prendre le dessus. Quand il s'était évanoui quelques heures plutôt cela ne lui avait pas permit de se reposer. Son corps était à bout et faible. Il n'avait qu'en envie dormir. Ses yeux papillonnaient et il sentait la fatigue prendre littéralement le dessus. Yumichika et Rukia avaient tout les deux vu l'état de leur ami et c'est d'un commun accord silencieux qu'ils se levèrent pour aider Ichigo à se coucher.

Une fois le rouquin installé dans son lit, le brun ferma les volets et éteignit la lumière. Rukia s'occupa de rassembler leurs affaires et après s'être préparé les deux jeunes gens sortir de l'appartement d'Ichigo qui s'était totalement écroulé de fatigue.

En sortant de l'immeuble de Kurosaki, Yumichika et Rukia se regardèrent intensément. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour le brun. Lentement les deux bruns se dirigèrent vers un petit bar où ils s'installèrent et commandèrent un café. Après que leurs consommations soient arrivées Yumichika brisa enfin le silence.

_ Il ne peut pas rester comme ça. Il faut faire quelque chose. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais qu'il n'enverra rien à ton frère, il est trop persuadé qu'il le déteste...

_ Je sais et je pense savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

_ Je t'écoute mon sucre d'orge...

_ Je vais tout simplement en parler à Nii-sama.

Yumichika s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café. Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme et la regardait comme s'il lui poussait un troisième bras au milieu du front.

_ T'es malade ma pauvre ! Tu vas pas aller dire à ton frère qu'Ichi est amoureux de lui !

_ Non mais je vais simplement lui dire d'assumer ses actes. Il a commencé à discuter avec Ichigo et même s'il ne veut plus lui parler, ce qui entre nous m'étonnerai beaucoup, ils doivent avoir une conversation.

_ Et tu vas lui dire ça quand ?

_ Ce soir. Je vais rentrer et lui dire.

_ Tu crois qu'il va accepter de voir notre Fraise au beau fessier ?

_ Il a pas le choix, je vais lui faire des yeux de chien battu et il ne pourra pas résister !

Rukia avait un air déterminé effrayant sur le visage ce qui fit rire Yumichika. Ils avaient un plan et ils espéraient tout les deux que Byakuya allait parler à Ichigo. Tout deux beaucoup plus serein, ils finissaient leurs cafés en silence quand Yumichika parti à la chasse aux informations croustillantes. Rien de mieux que les potins !

_ Alors ma petite Rukia, tu en es où dans ta relation avec notre bel ananas ? Vous avez passé le cap de seulement des petits bisous d'adolescent ?

Rukia fusilla le brun du regard.

_ ça te regarde pas !

_ M'enfin ! Bien sûr que si ! Je veux être le parrain de votre gosse moi !

_ Non tu aurais trop une mauvaise influence ! Et puis d'ailleurs ça sera Ichigo le parrain !

_ Mais... Mais... Mais ! Nooooooon !

_ Si. Maintenant excuse moi M. Le Dépravé Du Slip j'ai un grand frère à aller engueuler. Je t'envoie un message pour te dire comment ça s'est passé. À demain !

Sur cela, Rukia tourna les talons et disparu en direction du métro en laissant Yumichika tout seul à la terrasse du bar avec en plus de cela l'addition à payer.

La jeune fille arriva chez elle, se déchaussa, enleva son manteau et partie à la recherche de son frère. Quand elle avait apprit quelle était l'identité du correspondant d'Ichigo cela lui avait un choc. Cependant elle s'en était vite remis. Son frère avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Ichigo était quelqu'un de bien. Le rouquin était même parfait pour son frère selon elle. Il arrivait à lui tenir tête et à ne pas se laisser faire par la stature imposante et intimidante de son cher Nii-sama. Alors rien que pour ça et pour le bonheur de son frère et de son meilleur ami, elle allait tout faire pour les aider. Rukia savait pourtant que, même si Byakuya n'allait pas vraiment protester, son frère étant assez mature pour se rendre compte que la situation devenait urgente, Ichigo, quant à lui, allait lui en vouloir. Cependant elle le faisait pour son bien et de toute façon un regard de chien battu et le tour était joué. De plus durant la semaine, en plus d'avoir remarqué la dégradation de l'état d'Ichigo, elle avait pu observer l'humeur massacrante et tendue de son frère. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait elle se sentait nulle de ne pas avoir compris avant. Son frère passait ses journées avec son téléphone, il envoyait un nombre incalculable de SMS mais depuis la fin de la semaine qui précédait son téléphone était resté pratiquement en stand-by. Son frère se jetait pratiquement sur son portable à chaque fois qu'une sonnerie retentissait avant de le reposer, avec déception, à côté de lui. Franchement les hommes étaient parfois vraiment stupide. Elle était certaine qu'Ichigo manquait à son frère tout autant que lui manquait au rouquin. Des fois ils méritaient des claques.

Elle trouva enfin son frère dans le petit salon attenant à la cuisine. Ce dernier avait revêtu des vêtement plus confortable, ce qui était pour lui un kimono noir brodé d'argent. Ses long cheveux noir tombait devant son visage, tandis que ses yeux fixait une feuille de papier posée devant lui. Dans sa noble main il tenait une tasse de thé fumant et il semblait tellement absorbé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qu'il ne remarqua pas l'entrée de la jeune femme. Rukia en profita. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré devant la table où était son grand frère et s'installa en face de lui. La jeune femme posa alors violemment sa main sur la feuille que lisait son frère. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête et fixa sa soeur avec colère et incompréhension.

_ Nii-sama je dois te parler.

Le ton dur et colérique de la jeune femme surpris l'homme et la regarda avec curiosité en attendant la suite.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Il faut que tu parles à Ichigo.

Ce fut une douche froide pour le noble. Il avait peur de ce que ses paroles voulait vraiment dire. Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas...

_ Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote ! Ichigo s'est évanoui en revenant de la pause tout à l'heure et il a dû partir à l'hôpital ! Quand il est rentré chez lui il m'a tout expliqué ! C'est toi son correspondant depuis le début et maintenant que tu sais que c'est lui tu ne lui parles plus ! Alors je veux que tu ailles lui parler. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est dans un état pitoyable depuis samedi soir. Je veux qu'il aille mieux alors même si tu ne veux plus lui parler je veux que vous ayez une conversation.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde.

Le regard froid que lança Byakuya à sa soeur ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune femme. Elle était habituée à son frère alors il ne l'impressionnait pas du tout.

_ Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne dort plus et qu'il ne mange plus ! Il passe son temps à réviser, il se transforme petit à petit en zombie et aujourd'hui en revenant de la pause il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et il s'est évanoui. C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et puis il y a toi ! Toi ça fait aussi une semaine que tu agis comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, tu es d'une humeur massacrante ! Alors il faut que tu lui parles pour toi et pour lui ! Je te donne son adresse tu as intérêt à y aller sinon je fugue chez Renji !

Rukia posa violemment un papier avec l'adresse du rouquin écrite dessus et se leva sans laisser le temps a Byakuya de répondre. La jeune femme sortie de la pièce laissant son frère seul avec ses pensées.

L'homme se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Il avait bien vu que le jeune Kurosaki n'allait pas bien lors de leur entrevue avec l'abruti de Jaggerjack plus tôt dans la journée. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire à Ichigo d'aller à l'infirmerie le jeune homme s'était littéralement enfuit. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui alors qu'ils avaient passé plus de deux ans à échanger tout les jour le rendait nerveux et le mettait hors de lui. Sa soeur avait raison. Ils devaient parler. L'homme se dirigea dans sa chambre dans le but de se changer pour partir voir le rouquin cependant il s'arrêta. Mieux valait le laisser se reposer. Il avait le sentiment que leur conversation allait être chaotique alors le rouquin devait retrouver des forces. Byakuya se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il passa gracieusement sa main dans ses cheveux et lâcha un soupire. Quand il avait vu qui était réellement Yasu il avait été surpris et puis il avait été heureux. Ça allait être intéressant. Mais quand il avait vu le regard déçu du rouquin il ne put s'empêcher de l'être aussi. Sans aucun doute que ce dernier aurait préféré Jaggerjack à sa place... Parler avec Yasu, ou Kurosaki, lui manquait. Ils avaient partager pratiquement toutes leurs vies et maintenant ils ne se parlaient plus. Le rouquin avait réussi inconsciemment à le rendre dépendant de lui. Le fait que cette semaine il n'avait pas reçu de message de Kurosaki le mettait hors de lui, il avait l'impression d'être totalement ignoré et il n'appréciait pas ça du tout.

Ce fut sur le coup des vingt heure, quand la gouvernante vint le chercher pour le repas, que Byakuya sorti de sa chambre. Dans le salon il retrouva Rukia qui l'attendait pour débuter le repas. Cette dernière le regardait avec attention, comme pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. L'homme s'installa face à elle gardant un visage froid ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. L'entrée leur fut apportée et tout deux commencèrent à manger dans un silence absolu. Byakuya ne tint pas longtemps avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

Rukia eut un petit sourire victorieux qui ne passa pas du tout inaperçu aux yeux de son frère. Ce dernier se renfrogna. La jeune femme se retint de rire. Malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître Byakuya avait parfois un comportement d'enfant. Il était très attendrissant.

_ Qui ça ?

Rukia adorait l'embêter et Byakuya le savait très bien. Il fronça cependant les sourcils pour montrer son mécontentement d'être pris pour un imbécile.

_ Kurosaki.

_ Ichigo ne va pas bien. Je te l'ai déjà dis Nii-sama... Il n'a pas dormi de la semaine et il n'a rien manger non plus. Il s'est évanoui et quand il est rentré chez lui on l'a aidé à se coucher, il s'en dormait sur sa chaise à cause de l'épuisement.

Rukia espérait bien faire culpabiliser son frère. Cela ne manqua pas puisqu'elle vit son frère se tendre imperceptiblement et elle vit passer dans son regard une grande inquiétude. Le tour était joué et elle le savait.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangés durant le repas et Byakuya alla directement dans sa chambre après avoir manger. Il faisait les cents pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que Rukia ou lui-même mais là c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'agissait malgré tout de la personne avec qui il avait tant partagé et dont il se sentait le plus proche. La personne avec qui il avait une relation de plus en plus ambiguë depuis quelque temps, et la personne qui le rendait totalement dingue. Quand Byakuya avait aperçu Kurosaki pour la première fois dans son cours et que le jeune étudiant lui avait répondu il avait tout d'abord voulu lui faire regretter son geste. Puis il s'était repris en voyant son regard fougueux et son beau visage. Ce jeune homme l'avait touché pour il ne savait quelles raisons. Cependant après avoir penser cela il se gifla mentalement. Ce jeune homme était un de ses étudiants, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça ! Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, c'était très dérangeant. Quand le jeune Kurosaki s'était perdu dans sa demeure, Byakuya n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps. La manière que le jeune homme avait de lui tenir tête était grisante et rafraîchissante. Il avait eu envie de lui apprendre les bonnes manières mais également de le serrer dans ses bras. La seule personne qui avait été capable de lui parler de la sorte était Hisana, sa défunte épouse. Et puis il avait vu Grimmjow tourner autour de sa proie et là il avait littéralement pété un plomb. Il avait cependant bien remarqué comment Ichigo le regardait, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui plaisait mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Ce n'était pas bien.

Et puis il y avait Yasu. Yasu qui lui plaisait tellement. Ils s'entendaient à la perfection. Son jeune correspondant n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête, d'affirmer ses idées et sa façon de penser. Le jeune homme ne se privait pas pour lui dire quand il allait trop loin selon lui et il arrivait également à le calmer et le tempérer. Leur relation était forte depuis plus de deux ans qu'ils se parlaient mais elle avait pris une toute autre tournure depuis qu'il s'était "disputé". Ils se tournaient autour au début et leurs messages étaient devenu carrément érotique, allant jusqu'à s'envoyer des photos érotiques. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait Byakuya se rendit compte que leurs échanges était devenu bien plus chaud au même moment où Ichigo était chez lui. Une bouffée de chaleur lui saisit les reins. Ils étaient tellement proche ce soir là et il avait tellement eu envie de lui...

Quand il avait vu qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, Byakuya s'était senti réellement heureux. La personne qui lui plaisait tellement depuis deux ans était la même personne qui lui plaisait depuis le début de l'année. Mais il était vite tombé des nus quand il avait vu que son correspondant était déçu de le voir.

Byakuya se coucha. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Ichigo Kurosaki qui n'allait pas bien et qui devait probablement dormir après une semaine de nuit blanche. Il se sentait mal pour lui et il avait envie d'aller lui parler tout de suite. Il n'en fit cependant rien et essaya de s'endormir rapidement afin d'arriver au lendemain plus vite.

Quand Byakuya se réveilla le lendemain matin il était pratiquement huit heure trente et il se dirigea immédiatement sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et finie également de le réveiller. Après avoir enfilé une chemise noir, un pantalon noir et des chaussettes, il se rendit dans le petit salon où il se fit servir son petit déjeuné. Essayant de ne pas paraître pressé aux yeux de tous, il avait tout de même une fierté, il lut le journal calmement puis une fois son petit déjeuné avalé il allait se brosser les dents. À neuf heure il était fin prêt. Cependant il parti trente minutes plus tard afin d'être sûr de ne pas arriver à la maison du rouquin à une heure où le commun des mortels dormait encore un samedi matin.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo fut tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son interphone. Il se leva lentement, la tête dans le brouillard, avec l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. Il devait avoir une tête pitoyable, mais au moins il avait réussi à dormir. Cependant il aurait voulu dormir encore plus longtemps, alors il était décider à envoyer balader la personne osant venir le déranger pendant un sommeil qu'il avait cherché pendant une semaine.

Lentement il se dirigea vers l'interphone en pestant contre l'enfoiré qui l'avait réveillé et il ouvrit la porte sans même décrocher l'appareil. Tout les samedis c'était la même chose, le facteur du week end n'avait pas le passe partout pour ouvrir alors il sonnait chez les gens pour qu'on lui ouvre. Le respect n'était plus de ce monde.

Avec la ferme intention de retourner ce coucher Ichigo tourna les talons et se redirigea vers son lit pour se laisser tomber dessus avec toute la grâce d'un troupeau d'éléphant. Il referma les yeux pour s'endormir mais trois coups furent frappé à sa porte. Le rouquin releva la tête. Ça par contre c'était inhabituel. Une personne saine d'esprit ne le dérangeait pas un samedi matin. Quand d'autre coup furent frappés Ichigo se leva en traînant les pieds. Il se dirigea vers la porte afin d'ouvrir au suicidaire qui osait le déranger pendant son sommeil réparateur. Il ouvrit la serrure puis en fronçant les sourcils il ouvrit la porte. Ichigo releva les yeux et s'apprêta à engueuler la personne qui se tenait en face de lui mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que Kuchiki Byakuya faisait devant sa porte ?

Pendant plusieurs minutes le rouquin resta là, les bras ballant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il regardait Kuchiki qui le fixait également. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et semblait le détailler millimètre par millimètre.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le rouquin sursauta violemment. Il sorti de sa léthargie et secoua la tête. Putain mais pourquoi il était là ? Il allait encore l'humilier ?

_ Puis-je rentrer ?

Et il ne savait pourquoi, les origine masochiste sûrement, Ichigo se décala sur le côté afin de laisser passer l'homme. Ichigo referma la porte derrière eux puis toujours sans dire un mot retourna dans son studio, Byakuya à sa suite. Le rouquin lui fit signe de s'asseoir, toujours incapable de parler. L'homme s'installa sur une chaise le regard braqué sur Ichigo qui ne le regardait même plus. Le rouquin pensait simplement au fait que vu la tête qu'il devait avoir, Byakuya devait être encore plus déçu de savoir qu'il était Yasu. Cela lui serra le cœur douloureusement.

_ Pourquoi avoir tout raconter à Rukia ?

Ichigo sursauta à nouveau. Alors il venait là juste pour ça ? Le rouquin releva les yeux et il se fit la réflexion que son appartement semblait beaucoup trop petit pour Kuchiki.

_ Je... Elle m'a obligé... Je voulais rien dire... Mais... Elle peut être vraiment effrayante...

Byakuya fut soulagé et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerai jamais devant témoins, incroyablement fière de sa petite soeur. Le jeune homme n'avait pas simplement agit dans le but de l'embêter et il en était content.

_ Je vois.

_ Ecoutez... Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venu... Je veux dire... Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que vous attendiez et je sais également que vous êtes déçu... Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous déranger en vous renvoyant un message ou quoi que ce soit... J'ai bien compris que vous ne m'aimez pas... Alors juste ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous embêterez pas et je vais même supprimer votre numéro tout de suite !

Ichigo s'était déplacé vers son téléphone. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Que Kuchiki s'en aille de chez lui. Il voulait rester seul. Rester seul et ne pas souffrir. Cependant il ne put aller bien loin Byakuya s'était levé et il était à présent devant lui et le regardait sévèrement.

_ Ne parles pas pour moi Kurosaki Ichigo.

L'homme fit reculer Ichigo et retourna s'asseoir. Le rouquin ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

_ Tu sembles faible.

Ça s'était inattendu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait pourtant pas subit de liposuccion du cerveau... Peut être le choque de sa chute après s'être évanoui la veille ?

_ Eh ?

_ As-tu dormi ?

_ Euh... Oui ?

_ As-tu mangé ?

Il allait tuer lentement Rukia. Il détourna le regard afin de ne pas montrer à l'homme qui lui faisait face la vérité. Il n'avait rien avalé de la semaine à part de l'eau et un biscuit sec quand la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge ne l'empêchait pas d'avaler. Cependant Kuchiki n'était pas dupe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent violemment.

_ Réponds.

_ Non ! Non j'ai pas mangé !

_ Tu dois manger.

_ J'ai pas faim.

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant.

_ Eh oh ça va hein je fais ce que je veux à ce que je sache !

_ Tu agis comme un enfant. Pourquoi refuses tu de manger ?

_ Je l'ai déjà dis j'ai pas faim...

_ Ne mens pas.

_ Je ne mens pas.

_ Si tu mens. Tu sembles affamé et épuisé.

_ J'y arrive pas c'est tout !

_ Pourquoi ?

Ça commençait à devenir légèrement chiant là... Les gens avaient trop tendance à le prendre pour un gosse en ce moment. D'abord Yumi, puis Yumi, Rukia et son père et enfin Byakuya. Super !

_ Parce que ! Parce que depuis que je sais que vous êtes ToshiKiyo si je fais autre chose que réviser je repense à tout ça et j'ai pas envie ! J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêche de manger et quand je vais me coucher je repense à tout ça et je suis fatigué ! Fatigué de me dire que vous me détestez tellement que tout ce qu'on a pu se dire pendant trois ans et ben ça vous fait ni chaud ni froid ! Quand je ferme les yeux je revois le regard que vous m'avez lancé quand vous avez vu que c'était moi et je me sens encore plus pitoyable que je ne le suis déjà ! Vous êtes content ? Vous pouvez partir maintenant ?

Ichigo respirait fortement et rapidement. Il était en colère mais il ne savait pas si s'était après lui-même ou après Byakuya. Le jeune homme s'en voulait. Il aurait vraiment dû fermer sa grande bouche pour une fois. Et puis il se sentait triste. Triste parce que c'était douloureux d'avouer ça à l'homme qu'il aimait malgré lui. L'homme qui ne l'aimerai jamais. L'homme qui devait le trouver fort ridicule en ce moment avec son pauvre t-shirt Iron Maiden, son pantalon de pyjama noir, qu'il avait enfilé à l'aide de ses amis, rapidement avant de dormir et ses cheveux totalement décoiffés.

_ Je ne te déteste pas.

Le rouquin releva la tête rapidement. Il avait dû mal entendre. Kuchiki lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture la dernière fois dans les vestiaires en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Et puis le fait qu'il ne veuille pas que Rukia reste avec lui le montrait clairement.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je ne te déteste pas c'est tout. Kurosaki Ichigo, ne parle pas et ne pense pas à la place des autres.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire. Byakuya le regardait fixement, le visage impassible, son regard indéchiffrable. Il ne le détestait pas. Mais alors pourquoi il agissait aussi froidement avec lui ?

_ Pourquoi m'avoir ignoré pendant une semaine ?

Stop... Stop, stop, stop. Quoi ? Lui il l'avait ignoré cette semaine ? Et Kuchiki alors ? Il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. Il ne l'avait pratiquement pas regardé lors de leur petite conversation dans les toilettes de la fac avec Grimmjow et s'était lui qui l'ignorait ? Là il commençait vraiment à avoir les nerfs par contre. Déjà il le prenait pour un gosse et puis maintenant il lui reprochait de l'avoir ignoré ? Il reconnaissait bien ToshiKiyo maintenant. Putain il avait les nerfs là.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? Moi je vous ai ignoré cette semaine ?

_ Non pas cette semaine. C'est normal après tout, découvrir ça n'est pas anodin... Mais pas la semaine dernière. Pourquoi m'avoir ignoré la semaine dernière ?

Ah. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir lui expliquer... Il anticipait bien trop la réaction de Byakuya pour être totalement serein à l'idée de lui avoué la raison de sa froideur. Annoncer au noble qu'il pensait que ToshiKiyo était Grimmjow n'était pas forcément une chose qu'il avait envie de faire là tout de suite. Cependant il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier attendait une réponse. Le rouquin se passa la main dans les cheveux décoiffés et lâcha un soupire légèrement anxieux.

_ En fait je... Je pensais savoir qui vous étiez... Du coup je... Enfin j'étais pas vraiment content...

Ichigo vit Byakuya se tendre. Apparemment il attendait plus de précision.

_ Tu savais qui j'étais et tu n'en étais pas content.

_ Non en fait je pensais savoir... Je ne savais pas que c'était vous...

_ Alors qui et pourquoi ?

Les yeux qui fixait Ichigo le mettait absolument mal à l'aise. Le visage, même impassible, de Byakuya était absolument divin. La noblesse de l'homme le rendait pratiquement majestueux et Ichigo du se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Le jeune homme fut submergé par la tristesse. Il ne pourrait jamais lui sauter dessus, il ne pourra jamais ne serait-ce qu'avoir un baiser de lui. La tristesse qu'il ressentait dû se voir sur son visage puisque Kuchiki fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le rouquin sursauta. Le professeur attendait une réponse. Ichigo se ressaisit rapidement et soupira pour se donner du courage. Il savait que l'homme n'allait pas apprécier.

_ En fait je... Je pensais que c'était... Grimmjow Jaggerjack...

Byakuya se redressa brusquement et regarda sévèrement Ichigo qui voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris.

_ Pourquoi ce... Pourquoi lui ?

Le moment gênant était présent...

_ Il y a deux semaines... Dans les vestiaires... Jaggerjack a dit qu'il voulait m'apprendre les bonnes manières... Et j'ai cru que c'était lui parce que c'est ce que vous m'aviez envoyé quand... Enfin vous savez quoi... Et puis après j'ai fais le rapprochement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec tous ce que vous m'aviez dit... J'étais certain que c'était lui...

OK, Byakuya était vraiment en colère maintenant. Il était furieux et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires au rouquin.

_ Alors tu as été déçu de voir qu'il s'agissait de moi ?

_ Oui... Et non... J'ai été déçu parce que pendant une semaine je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il s'agissait de Jaggerjack et je voulais lui en mettre plein la tête... Enfin... je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'avoir... Mais j'espérais quand même qu'il ne s'agisse pas de lui parce que je voulais continuer à vous parler... Mais quand j'ai vu que s'était vous... j'ai bien compris qu'on ne se parlerait plus... Je ne suis pas stupide... Je sais bien que vous ne m'appréciez pas... Même si je suis Yasu et que nous nous parlons depuis deux ans je sais que ça ne change rien au fait que je suis Kurosaki Ichigo et que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur. Alors j'ai été déçu de vous voir... Parce que je voulais continuer à parler à ToshiKiyo...

Byakuya s'était détendu à l'entente de ce que lui avait dit le rouquin. Ichigo ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, enfin pas totalement, mais il s'était ouvert à Kuchiki et maintenant il se sentait stupide.

_ Je vais te le redire encore une fois. Je ne te déteste pas. Tu sautes à des conclusions trop rapidement. Personne n'a dis qu'on ne se parlerait plus. Je veux simplement savoir une chose encore. Pourquoi voulais-tu « en mettre plein la tête » à Jaggerjack ?

Ichigo regardait son professeur avec de grands yeux. La fatigue devait lui jouer des tours ce n'était pas possible autrement. Kuchiki Byakuya n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'ils allaient continuer à se parler comme ils le faisaient avant. Ichigo ne chercha pas plus loin. Il hallucinait c'est tout. Le rouquin décida de répondre à Kuchiki. Il était épuisé, il réfléchissait trop et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir debout.

_ Je ne l'aime pas. Il a un caractère de merde et tout lui est dû. Il croit que je suis sa chose et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, je voulais juste lui montrer qu'il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Et je l'aime encore moins depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la fac.

Ichigo releva les yeux et vu un petit rictus sur le visage de Byakuya. Apparemment ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui faisait plaisir. Tant mieux. Le rouquin se dirigea vers une des chaises les plus éloignées de l'homme et se laissa tomber dessus. La fatigue le gagnait. Il avait pourtant dormi comme un loir mais le manque de nourriture devait être la cause de sa faiblesse. Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller légèrement. Il voulait être seul, il voulait dormir et ne plus penser au fait que Kuchiki se trouvait dans son appartement et qu'il devait certainement le regarder et se moquer intérieurement de lui. Byakuya n'avait rien loupé du spectacle et se leva lentement et avec grâce. Le noble se dirigea d'un mouvement souple vers le jeune homme et lui intima de le regarder en lui prenant le menton entre ses longs doigts fins. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment et Kuchiki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Il faut que tu manges et que tu dormes.

_ Je n'y arrive pas.

_ Il n'y a pas de raison de t'inquiéter. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois Yasu, c'est certes légèrement étrange mais ce n'est pas vraiment dérangeant. Alors tu vas manger et dormir, si tu ne le fais pas je vais m'occuper de ton cas crois-moi.

Ichigo le regardait avec surprise. Putain ce gars allait avoir sa mort. Avec une seule phrase il avait réussi à raviver la flamme qui s'était pratiquement éteinte en lui. Le rouquin avait toujours la mains de son professeur sur le visage et la sensation que se simple geste lui procurait était grisante. Putain il avait vraiment un problème ! Il fallait qu'il change de sujet rapidement sinon il allait craquer et violer Byakuya sur le sol de son appartement. Ors ce n'était pas une chose à faire avec un juge, professeur de droit qui en plus de cela s'appelait Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo se dégagea donc de l'emprise de son professeur et se leva pour mettre de la distance entre eux et se calmer. L'homme avait vu le changement de comportement du rouquin et jubila. Intéressant...

_ Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas vous ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis il me semble.

_ Je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Byakuya soupira. Après tout si dire la vérité au jeune homme pouvait lui permettre de l'éloigner un peu plus de Jaggerjack pourquoi pas.

_ Il a essayer de me voler ma femme.

_ Euh... Pardon ?

_ Rukia a dû te le dire non ? J'ai été marié et Hisana est décédée. Pendant notre première année de mariage Jaggerjack et moi on était l'un contre l'autre sur un dossier et Hisana est venu me voir au bureau. Jaggerjack a essayer de la séduire et je l'ai vu. Il n'a pas apprécié l'humiliation que je lui ai fait subir et il n'a pas apprécié de perdre le procès non plus, alors il a essayé de se venger en racontant des inepties sur moi mais ça n'a pas marché. On ne s'est plus vu depuis plus de 6 ans et quand on s'est revu il a voulu me séduire, encore une fois je lui ai dis ma façon de penser devant tout le monde et il n'a pas apprécié. Cet homme à le don d'essayer de s'approprier ce que je convoite ou ce qui m'appartient et je n'aime pas ça.

Kuchiki avait fini son discourt en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Ichigo qui fut pris d'une bouffé de chaleur. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite sinon le rouquin allait finir par craquer. Cependant Ichigo comprenait mieux maintenant. Jaggerjack avait essayé de voler la femme à Byakuya c'était donc normal qu'il lui en veuille.

_ Dis moi, l'homme dont tu parlais dans tes messages, celui des vestiaires, c'est Jaggerjack n'est-ce pas ?

Gloups... Pourquoi fallait t-il qu'il parle de ça ?

_ Oui...

_ Je vois.

Byakuya se rapprocha d'un mouvement vif d'Ichigo et se dernier se retrouva collé à la table. Le noble le regardait avec son regard hautin et froid, cependant le rouquin pouvait voir un autre éclat dans ses beaux yeux cobalts. Un éclat qui lui procura des frissons. Le corps de Kuchiki était proche de celui du rouquin cependant ils ne se touchaient pas. Leurs visages étaient proche également. Trop proche. Ichigo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud à l'odeur de menthe de son professeur sur sa bouche et la tension grimpa d'un coup dans la pièce. Byakuya ne laissa pas le jeune homme détourner les yeux et happa son regard. Le rouquin se senti totalement défaillir, le parfum de son professeur lui vint au nez et le rendit fébrile. Il voyait les lèvres du noble vraiment proche des siennes et il voulait qu'il l'embrasse. C'était pratiquement vitale pour lui. Cependant il ne se passa rien. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans se toucher, rendant la tension encore plus présente et plus oppressante, de telle sorte que même sans que Byakuya ne le touche, Ichigo avait l'impression que l'homme était sur lui.

_ Je vais donc prendre encore plus de plaisir à te faire oublier ses mains et sa bouche. Il ne sera même plus un souvenir. Le passage de Jaggerjack dans ta vie sera anéanti de ta mémoire crois-moi.

Ces paroles coupèrent le souffle à Ichigo. Byakuya se recula légèrement après lui avoir adressé un regard de braise. Le rouquin lui lança un regard de reproche qui fit largement sourire le noble. Putain de bordel de crotte ! Il avait un sourire à tomber par terre ! Mais bordel pourquoi il ne l'avait pas embrassé ? Il n'attendait que ça lui, d'oublier totalement Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

_ Cependant je te veux en pleine forme. Alors tu vas te reposer et manger. N'oublies pas que nous devons déterminer qui de nous deux est le plus agile avec un sabre et n'oublie pas non plus que je t'ai promis de malmener ton corps pendant une semaine entière.

Byakuya se recula totalement et lui adressa un dernier regard plein de promesse. Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue du rouquin qui ferma les yeux et déglutit à ce contact, puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Quand Ichigo entendit la porte se refermer il se laissa fébrilement tomber sur la table.

Oh. Putain.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Okay... PARDON PARDON PARDON !

Je vous autorise à me frapper pour ce retard monstrueux T.T

Le pire c'est que si j'étais en retard mais que je vous avez écris un chapitre du tonnerre ça passerait encore mais là il est naaaaaaaaaaaaaze T.T

SVP NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS ! T.T

Je vous promet d'écrire et de poster rapidement le prochain chapitre !

SVP DES REVIEWS ! (Même si c'est pour me dire que ce chapitre est naze T.T)

Je vous fais des mimis !

A bientôt pour la suite !

AndZero.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou everybody !

Juste quelques heures après avoir publier le chapitre 10 je me mets à écrire le chapitre 11! Je ne veux pas être encore plus en retard U.U

Alors je m'explique ! Le chapitre précédent était en quelque sorte un chapitre intermédiaire, il fallait bien que les deux zozos se rencontre non ?

Merci pour vos reviews les chatons :D

Je voulais vous dire BONNE RENTREE A TOUS ! (moi j'en ai pas uhuh)

Réponse aux reviews :

 **NaoAmatsuki Blak :** Je ressuscite je m'appelle Jesusa ? (bawi j'suis une fille U.U) Grimmjow ne va pas rester éternellement un connard (enfin il le sera moins) je vais lui faire un piti KDO U.U ! Je l'ai dis j'ai des idées de lemon OMG j'en salive d'avance uhuh ! Viiiiiiii Je veux des amis pareils moi ! Bya/ Ichi et Yumi/Shinji ça va être de mieux en mieux ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh j'aime les pitites blagounette comme ça :D Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! J'ai aussi un Katana et je suis une sorcière alors j'ai pas peur U.U Bon courage et a bientôt :D

 **Aurore Boral :** Mais noooooooooon ! Il va se faire martyriser pas Byakuya t'en fait pas héhé !

 **DidiineOoKami :** Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Oui il fallait bien qu'ils se rencontrent et discutent un jour ou l'autre ! Leur relation va devenir de plus en plus intéressante :D J'ai des tonnes d'idées pour notre petit Ichi... (Je ne dirais rien de plus... Uhuh!) Viiiiiiiiii Yumi et Shinji ils vont avancer aussi ! Grimm va devenir mon un gros bâtard de la vie uhuh ! Bisouille et merci ! A bientôt !

 **Noah :** Viiiiiiiiii je sais T.T Juste ce chapitre intermédiaire était vraiment complicado à écrire pour moi T.T Merci quand même :D T'INQUIETE MÊME PAS IL VA VITE SE REMETTRE ! J'ai les doit qui frémissent même avant d'écrire uhuh ! Bisous bisous ! A bientôt !

 **Lolivamp :** MARCHI !

 **Akane :** Merci merci merci ! Voilà la suite !

 **Yumi lucky :** Yay ! Merci de me lire encore une fois :D Voici la suite !

 **Imperfect-udai :** Viiiiiiiiiii Byakuya je t'aime U.U ! La voilà la suite justement ! :3

 **Shirvalena :** YATAAAA une nouvelle ! Merciiiiiiiiii ! Mon cœur de Yaoiste fond aussi mais moi c'est quand j'écris uhuh j'suis pas normale T.T Il fallait bien que je le rende triste un peu ça aurait trop facile si tout ce passait bien U.U ! Voilà la suiteeeee ! Ne me tues pas pour la fin... Onegai T.T Ah... Merci uhuh Baibai !

Bien bien bien ! Je vous laisse ici !

Voici la suite de la fic, rendez-vous en bas de page !

Bonne lecture !

AndZero

Ichigo était toujours appuyé contre la table. Il essayait de se remettre tant bien que mal de ses émotions. L'esprit totalement vide, il ne voyait rien et ne pensait à rien à part aux magnifiques yeux cobalts et à la bouche affreusement tentante de son professeur. Il revoyait l'éclat chaud, provocateur, indécent et possessif de Byakuya. Le rouquin se souvenait de chaque détails de son visage, de son haleine fraîche de menthe et de sa bouche. Sa bouche pulpeuse, charnue, tentante et attirante. La bouche qu'il aurait voulu avoir sur lui. Le jeune homme se souvenait également parfaitement de la sensation du corps de Kuchiki proche de lui. Bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucun contact à part la main du noble sur le visage du rouquin, Ichigo avait l'impression que Byakuya le recouvrait totalement. Sa stature naturellement imposante l'avait subjugué mais la proximité et ses paroles avait fini de faire vriller le cerveau du jeune homme. Ichigo s'était senti happé, impossible pour lui de s'enfuir de l'emprise de son professeur et il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Pour la première fois depuis toujours il s'était senti réellement à sa place, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire d'erreur ou de n'être qu'un simple amusement. S'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il s'était senti véritablement désiré. Le regard de Byakuya ne trompait pas. L'homme avait envie de quelque chose avec lui, pas simplement du sexe. Il avait senti qu'il l'intéressait réellement. Totalement l'inverse de ce que Grimmjow voulait de lui.

Le rouquin secoua légèrement la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait peur d'avoir rêvé. Un délicieux rêve, mais un rêve tout de même. Ichigo se redressa, retourna vers son lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il était réellement fatigué et la venue de son professeur l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. S'il mettait le petit instant qui avait clôturé leur conversation le rouquin avait tout de même appris plusieurs choses qui le laissaient relativement dubitatif. Dubitatif mais heureux tout de même. Byakuya ne le détestait pas. Il ne le détestait pas et ne semblait pas non plus dérangé par le fait qu'il soit la personne avec qui il parlait depuis plus de deux ans. L'homme avait semblé réellement inquiet pour lui ce qui le rendait heureux. Il n'était peut être pas si transparent pour lui. Enfin pas du tout même, il en avait eu la preuve quand Byakuya lui avait dit qu'il allait s'occuper de son cas. Le jeune homme en savait également beaucoup plus sur la raison de l'animosité qui liait Kuchiki Byakuya et Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Une chose était sûr maintenant. Il comprenait Byakuya. Le fait qu'il ne l'apprécie pas était tout à fait compréhensible.

Ichigo se retourna sur le dos et lâcha un profond soupire. Tout ça l'épuisait. Ses émotions faisaient le yoyo depuis plus de deux semaines. Tout d'abord à cause de Grimmjow et ses avances incessantes, Grimmjow, sa bouche et ses mains... En y repensant Ichigo prit son coussin et se l'étala sur la tête. Pourquoi il avait fait un truc pareil hein ? Encore maintenant il se posait la question. Rukia lui avait demandé s'il était con ou con et ben la réponse était qu'il était super con, voilà. Il y avait ensuite cet échange de message de plus en plus chaud avec ToshiKiyo, échange qui avait fini carrément pervers avec un envoie de photo interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Puis la découverte de l'identité de ToshiKiyo. Se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Byakuya avait été un réel coup de massue pour le rouquin. Il était sûr depuis le début que l'homme le détestait. Toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu jusque là n'avaient jamais été très amicales ou sympathiques, il en résultait au contraire que des reproches et des critiques. Cependant le noble venait de lui dire qu'il ne le détestait pas et que, bien qu'encore plus surprenant, il n'avait rien contre lui et le fait qu'il soit Yasu. Rukia avait peut être raison après tout, son frère n'avait peut-être simplement pas aimé la manière dont il lui avait répondu. Maintenant, maintenant il ne savait plus où il en était. Kuchiki était venu chez lui et ils avaient pu parler mais il ne savait pas s'ils avaient réellement pu avancé. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait advenir maintenant. Ichigo avait peur de ce qui allait se passer avec Kuchiki. Il ne voulait être pris pour un imbécile, pas une fois de plus, et surtout pas par Byakuya. Byakuya pour qui il avait des sentiments. Enfin plus que des sentiments, il en était réellement amoureux et cela l'emmerdait à un point pas possible.

Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne parvenait pas à être tranquille, il réfléchissait encore une fois trop mais il ne voulait pas finir une nouvelle fois en épave. Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se passa de l'eau sur le visage afin de se rafraîchir un peu. Il avait l'impression que Byakuya le touchait encore et c'était bien trop perturbant. Une fois fais Ichigo se mit torse nu. Il avait trop chaud depuis que son noble professeur était venu chez lui et il devait à tout pris se calmer s'il voulait pouvoir dormir un peu plus. La température du corps du rouquin redescendait lentement et il se sentait dans un état second alors sans perdre de temps il se réinstalla dans son lit et c'est avec le visage parfait de Byakuya dans la tête qu'il s'endormit enfin.

Après ce qu'il semblait être au rouquin que quelques minutes, mais qui en réalité correspondait plus à cinq heures, Ichigo immergea de son profond sommeil. Profond et réparateur. Le rouquin se sentait vraiment reposé, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être au ralentit, ni d'avancer dans le brouillard. Maintenant il avait besoin d'une bonne douche, et surtout il avait faim. La boule qu'il avait eu toute la semaine dans la gorge l'avait quitté. Le rouquin se leva donc et se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Une fois nu il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et se glissa avec bonheur dessous. L'eau lui fit le plus grand bien. La tête renversé à l'arrière, Ichigo ferma les yeux et repensa à sa conversation avec Byakuya. Comment tout cela allait se dérouler ? Avait-il le droit de lui renvoyer un message ? Devait-il le faire ? Ou Byakuya allait-il même penser à le faire lui-même ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse laissaient Ichigo frustré. Cependant il ne s'en formalisa pas, il en avait marre de se prendre la tête alors il laisserai les choses faire. Après avoir frotté son corps avec du savon il sorti de la douche et enroula ses hanches dans une serviette éponge puis sorti de la salle de bain.

Toujours dans le plus simple appareil, le rouquin alla se servir un verre d'eau et ouvrit le frigo afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait se faire à manger. Le triste constat de ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur ne lui laissa donc pas le choix et le jeune homme du prendre son téléphone afin de commander quelque chose à manger. Pendant qu'il commandait ses sushis le rouquin pu entendre un « bip » significatif qu'il avait reçu un message. Sûrement Yumichika. Son meilleur ami devait être dans un état de panique avancé et il s'en voulait beaucoup de lui faire subir ça. En effet son comportement de la semaine dernière avait été réellement stupide et ses amis étaient inquiet à cause de lui. Ichigo raccrocha donc après avoir fini sa commande et regarda l'écran de son téléphone afin de voir le message de son meilleur ami. Cependant il resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. ToshiKiyo, ou plutôt Byakuya lui avait envoyé un message. Il avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait envoyé. Essayant de perdre le plus de temps possible, Ichigo prit d'abord le temps de changer le nom de son correspondant et soufflant un bon coup pour se donner du courage il ouvrit le message, putain ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'agir ainsi !

 _ **As-tu mangé ?**_

… C'était une blague ? Il lui envoyait vraiment un message comme ça juste après lui avoir fait clairement comprendre qu'il comptait tenir sa promesse de malmener son corps ? Ce type allait le tuer.

… _Je viens de me réveiller et de sortir de la douche._

Le rouquin envoya son message et posa son portable bien en évidence sur la table. Essayant de ne pas rester devant jusqu'à recevoir la réponse de son correspondant, le jeune homme se précipita vers son ordinateur, que ses amis avaient gentiment ramené chez lui, et il mit de la musique. Buck Tick tournait à fond dans son minuscule studio quand la sonnette de son interphone retenti. Pour ne pas faire la même bêtise que le matin même avec Byakuya, Ichigo répondit à l'appareil et fut surpris d'entendre Yumichika. Il ouvrit donc la porte à son meilleur ami et raccrocha. À peine eut-il reposé l'interphone sur son socle qu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable retentir et il se jeta dessus. Byakuya lui avait répondu.

 _ **Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Ichigo.**_

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir entendre Kuchiki prononcer son prénom. D'habitude il ne le disait jamais sans un « Kurosaki » qui le précédait, et puis il imaginait très bien son professeur prendre un ton très sensuel pour lui reprocher cela. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer surtout que Yumichika venait de frapper. Ichigo alla ouvrir à son meilleur ami son téléphone toujours en main, ne relevant pas la tête, le jeune homme loupa le regard très appréciateur du brun.

_ Dis Ichi tu m'attendais ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête avec incompréhension. Il vit alors Yumichika le détailler de haut en bas et se rappela qu'effectivement il était nu et qu'une simple serviette recouvrait son entrejambe.

_ Nan je viens de sortir de la douche et j'ai commandé des sushis, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller parce que tu as sonné et que... Byakuya vient de m'envoyer un message... Et de toute façon j'attendais personne je pouvais me balader la teub à l'air sans que ça dérange personne...

_ Kuchiki t'as envoyé un message ? Il s'excuse de ne pas t'avoir parler pendant une semaine ?

Ichigo et Yumichika était à présent dans le studio du jeune homme et le brun regardait son meilleur ami sortir un t-shirt noir Metallica et un pantalon ainsi qu'un caleçon de la même couleur. Le rouquin toujours sans avoir répondu à son meilleur ami s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain afin de s'habiller et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Sous le regard insistant de son meilleur ami Ichigo soupira et répondit enfin à la question de Yumichika.

_ Non en fait ce matin il est venu... Sûrement parce que Rukia lui a dit pour hier... Du coup on a parlé et il m'a dit qu'il ne me déteste pas et que ça ne le dérange pas que je sois Yasu. Il a aussi voulu savoir pourquoi je l'ai pratiquement ignoré toute la semaine dernière et quand je lui ai dit que je pensais que ToshiKiyo était Grimmjow il a pas vraiment apprécié... Enfin bref... Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il n'aimait pas Jaggerjack et ensuite... Ensuite et ben il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je dorme et que je mange parce que sinon il allait s'occuper de mon cas... Et puis il a aussi dit qu'il me voulait en forme parce qu'on devait encore déterminer qui de nous deux est le plus fort avec un sabre et qu'il m'a aussi fait la promesse de... De malmener mon corps pendant une semaine...

Ichigo s'arrêta et baissa immédiatement la tête vers son téléphone. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Byakuya et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour le moment, bien qu'il est fortement envie de l'embêter. Après tout ça faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment et une qu'ils ne se parlaient plus du tout. Seulement le rouquin avait toujours du mal avec le fait que ce soit son professeur et il avait donc peur d'aller trop loin. Foutu conscience...

 _J'attends le livreur de sushi avec Yumi..._

Il envoya sa réponse et releva la tête pour reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était bouche bée, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis la fin du discours de son meilleur ami. Ichigo compta à rebours dans sa tête, il savait très bien quelle allait être la réaction de Yumichika et il savait également que ça allait l'emmerder. Il ne se trompa pas, Yumichika ouvrit la bouche et le rouquin eut envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

_ Non mais putain tu te rends compte que je te le disais depuis le début ? Que tu t'es mis dans un état lamentable pour rien et que en plus de ça tu m'as foutu la trouille espèce de neuneu ?!

Yumichika se leva et se dirigea droit sur son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Le brun saisit le col d'Ichigo et rapprocha son visage du sien afin qu'ils soient yeux dans les yeux.

_ Tu as intérêt à manger, dormir et faire tout ce qu'il te dit ! Je suis en manque de potin alors je veux que tu pètes la forme et que tu me racontes tout ce qu'il t'a fait t'as compris Kurosaki ?

Ichigo fixait Yumichika. Le brun avait le regard dur et suppliant à la fois. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, la folie de Yumichika était tellement rafraîchissante et attendrissante qu'Ichigo ne pouvait résister.

_ T'es un grand malade mon Yumi !

Le brun lâcha son meilleur ami et alla s'installer dans son lit comme s'il était chez lui. Regardant le plafond il soupira.

_ Non mais ma vie est triste depuis que tu fais le dépressif ! J'ai plus d'histoires croustillantes à me mettre sous la dents alors je m'ennuie !

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la même où Byakuya était assis quelques heures plutôt ce qui donna un coup de chaud au rouquin. Quel con ! C'était juste une chaise putain !

_ Ben tu parles quand même à Shinji non ? Le mec qui te fait fantasmer et pour qui tu as des sentiments..

_ TA GUEULE ! DIS PAS CA ! JE VEUX PAS AVOIR DES SENTIMENTS POUR LUI !

Ichigo avait sursauté violemment en entendant son meilleur ami hurler. Mais il avait quoi cet abrutis à crier comme ça ? Il lui manquait une case où quoi ? Bon il savait la réponse alors il devait lui en manquer une autre...

_ Mais ça va pas non ? Il t'arrive quoi ?

Cependant avant que le brun n'ait le temps de répondre, la sonnerie de l'interphone retentie une nouvelle fois. Le livreur était là et attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Le rouquin s'empressa de le faire monter et de lui ouvrir une fois qu'il eu frappé à la porte, il avait la dalle après tout. Une fois qu'il eut payé le livreur le rouquin s'installa à table pris des baguettes et commença son repas. Yumichika s'installa à côté de lui et lui vola un sushi.

_ Bon tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as gueulé comme ça ?

_ Parce que je ne veux pas avoir de sentiments pour Shinji...

_ ça j'avais compris... Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il me plaît trop...

OK. Il ne comprenait rien.

_ Tu sais que ça a aucun sens ce que tu dis quand même...

_ Non mais ! Il me plaît trop et... Il me drague à chaque fois qu'on parle et hier aussi quand on attendait les pompiers, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me réconforter et tout mais... Mais il doit être comme ça avec tout le monde ! C'est un canon et il m'a dragué dès le début alors qu'on se connaît pratiquement pas ! Il doit faire ça avec tout les autres ! Sans oublié Kensei... je sais toujours pas qui il est pour Shinji et j'ose pas lui demander...

_ Yumi... On dirait une fille...

_ PARDON ? M. Je fais le dépressif à deux balles ?

Bon, il avait marqué un point pour le coup... Avant que le rouquin ne puisse répondre à Yumichika son téléphone vibra. En prenant l'appareil dans ses mains il pu voir un message de Byakuya et l'ouvrit sans réfléchir.

…

Ah ben ça s'était du message. Qu'est qu'il avait encore ? Ichigo fronça les sourcil et Yumichika se déplaça à la rapidité de l'éclair à côté de lui. Le rouquin se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait lui aussi un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Le jeune homme décida alors de demander une explication à Byakuya.

 _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis en train de manger là..._

Après avoir envoyer sa réponse le rouquin reprit son repas et également sa conversation avec Yumichika.

_ Je vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du soucis en tout cas... Il arrête pas de te regarder en cours et vous vous parlez tout le temps.

_ Oui mais s'il fait la même chose avec d'autre mec... ?

_ T'es con... il te regarde toi pas les autres...

_ Hmmm...

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ichigo repensait à son meilleur ami et à sa relation avec Shinji. Si le brun avait se genre de pensées il n'y avait qu'une seule raison. Yumichika était bien plus attiré par Hirako que ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il semblait penser. Ichigo devait trouver un moyen pour aider son ami à ouvrir les yeux et le faire avancer vers quelque chose de plus sérieux avec leur professeur blond. Ichigo réfléchissait tout en mangeant quand il reçu la réponse de Byakuya.

 _ **Yumichika Ayasegawa est toujours près de toi ?**_

Euh... Quoi ? Ichigo était de plus en plus perdu face aux messages de son professeur et un coup d'œil en direction de Yumichika lui confirma que lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Le rouquin lâcha un soupire. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser maintenant. Il y a quelques semaines si ToshiKiyo se comportait de manière étrange le rouquin ne se serait pas privé pour lui faire la remarque, mais maintenant, maintenant il ne savait plus. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non, le droit de dire... C'était ennuyant et énervant. Cependant Ichigo se força à garder son calme. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant alors qu'il savait que sa relation avec Byakuya n'était peut être pas un échec total. Et puis ce serait mal venu de sa part de carrément péter un plomb sur son professeur pour une simple question alors que ce dernier avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles et mettre les choses aux claires. Ichigo souffla donc un bon coup et répondit le plus calmement possible.

 _Ben oui... Pourquoi il serait parti ?_

Ichigo appuya sur la touche envoyé et se leva. Il avait ses sushis et il avait le ventre rempli. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas autant mangé et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait mieux. D'ailleurs beaucoup moins groggy et et fatigué, il commença à faire les cents pas. Les paroles de son professeur lui revinrent en tête et lui donnèrent chaud. Putain il avait vraiment hâte maintenant.

Yumichika regardait son meilleur ami faire les cents pas. Il savait qu'Ichigo était en train de cogiter. Il tournait en rond tel un lion dans une cage et le brun savait également que son meilleur ami n'allait pas tarder à craquer. La semaine qui était passé était exceptionnelle. En effet le rouquin n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller et il était certain qu'Ichigo était très clairement en train de s'en mordre les doigts. Il voyait sur son visage que la fougue le regagnait et il savait où ils allaient devoir aller. Sans perdre de temps le brun prit son portable et envoya un message à Renji et Madarame. Cela ne loupa pas et il vit Ichigo se retourner brusquement vers lui.

_ Yumi...

_ T'inquiète j'ai prévenu les deux autres abrutis. Prends tes affaires et on va au dojo...

_ Eheh tu me connais trop bien !

_ Je sais je sais...

Ichigo se dépêcha de préparer son sac. Il prit ses équipements et se prépara à partir. Yumichika derrière lui se rechaussa et prit sa veste qu'il avait posé en rentrant. Cependant avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte d'entrée le rouquin senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le prit donc dans ses mains.

 _ **Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. N'as-tu pas l'impression qu'il ait envie de te séduire ? Je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas.**_

Mais c'était quoi ça ? Yumichika le séduire ? Mais il avait fumé ou quoi ? Non... Impossible... Il n'était quand même pas jaloux ? En y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montrait des signes de jalousie, déjà quand il le connaissait en tant que ToshiKiyo, Byakuya avait montré cet aspect de lui. Aspect qui avait beaucoup plu au rouquin. Le fait que l'homme lui montre encore une fois cette facette de sa personnalité plaisait au plus haut point au jeune homme.

 _Vous êtes jaloux de Yumi... Je le savais déjà avant mais là c'est flagrant... Tant mieux... Ça me plaît beaucoup... Sensei._

Le jeune homme envoya le message, remit son téléphone dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Yumichika rigolait derrière lui, son meilleur ami reprenait du poil de la bête et ça faisait plaisir à voir. En plus de cela il savait qu'Ichigo n'était pas du genre à se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Nul doute que Byakuya allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant dans l'ascenseur et chacun réfléchissait.

Ichigo était maintenant impatient. Impatient de recevoir la réponse de son correspondant qui, il le savait, allait être plus que satisfaisante. Il avait vraiment hâte. Yumichika quant à lui avait l'esprit un peut plus préoccupé par du blond. Du blond répondant au nom de Hirako Shinji. Devait-il croire son meilleur ami quand il lui disait que le blond le regardait lui et pas les autres ? Ou bien devait-il ne pas le croire et continuer à penser que le professeur était un véritable coureur et qu'il faisait juste parti de ses proies ? C'était bien trop difficile de décider. D'un côté il choisissait une voie qu'il apprécierait plus que de raison, Hirako était un sacré beau morceau, mais d'un autre côté il se mettait en danger. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait, il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait et il était terriblement effrayé par l'idée de devoir faire confiance à un autre homme. Homme pour qui il avait des sentiments. Il avait peur qu'il ne soit pas sérieux avec lui et qu'il ne soit qu'un simple jouet. Trop d'interrogations et de questions ce bousculaient dans sa tête en ce moment alors mieux valait s'intéresser à la vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était rare de voir Yumichika dans cet état, d'habitude il se foutait de tout et fonçait tête baissé alors il était certain que Shinji avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil du brun. Ichigo devait trouver un moyen pour aider son meilleur ami. Pour cela il devait d'abord trouver un moyen de savoir qui était Kensei Muguruma pour leur professeur blond afin de pouvoir rassurer Yumichika. Ensuite... Et bien ensuite il aviserait.

Ichigo et Yumichika avançait lentement vers le métro, le brun ayant reçu la réponse positive des deux autres était heureux de retrouver la bonne humeur de son meilleur ami. Ichigo lui vérifiait toute les deux minutes son téléphone afin de s'assurer que Byakuya ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait hâte de voir sa réponse et le fait d'attendre le rendait passablement nerveux. Que faisait le noble bon sang ? Ichigo se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de devenir un stalker et de fliquer ce que faisait son professeur sous prétexte que ce dernier lui avait ouvertement fait savoir qu'il comptait bien abuser de son corps. La chaleur revint dans ses reins aux souvenir de la proximité du corps de son professeur quelques heures plus tôt. Il allait devenir fou d'attendre. Vraiment. La patience n'était pas un des traits de son caractères les plus développés.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le métro puis, n'ayant pas grand monde, s'installèrent sur des places libres. Le trajet fut relativement rapide, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ne se soucient pas de ce qui les entourait. En sortant de la bouche de métro Yumichika et le rouquin prirent la direction du dojo. Cependant Ichigo eut le bonheur de sentir son téléphone vibrer et s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir faisant râler quelque passant.

 _ **Ne joue pas Ichigo, tu serais sûr de perdre. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis jaloux après tout c'est moi qui t'es fais perdre tout tes moyens ce matin. Et c'est également moi qui vais te faire hurler de plaisir ne l'oublie pas.**_

Fuuuuuuu ! Ce mec allait le tuer ! Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi sexy rien qu'avec un message. C'était de la pure provoc', ça devait être interdit d'être aussi bandant ! Ichigo secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place et répondit immédiatement à son professeur. Yumichika qui avait lu par dessus son épaule abordait un grand sourire. Ce dernier avait hâte de connaître la suite des événements.

 _J'ai pourtant très envie de jouer... Je n'ai pas perdu mes moyens, je venais simplement de me réveiller. Et puis Yumi à quand même dormi plusieurs fois dans mon lit, il a également débarqué chez moi alors que j'étais presque nu... Désolé il a une longueur d'avance. J'en frémi d'avance j'espère que ça va arriver bientôt._

_ Ichigo tu es au courant que tu joues avec le feu hein ?

_ Je sais je sais, mais il y a même pas quelques heures tu me reprochais d'être éteint et amorphe... Sois heureux que je reprenne du poil de la bête ! Et puis ce ne serait pas moi si je ne le provoquait pas !

Le rouquin rangea son portable et continua son chemin sous le regard surpris mais pas peu fier de son meilleur ami. Le brun emboîta le pas et les deux amis arrivèrent rapidement devant le dojo. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment plein et les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'attendre les deux autres dehors. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid et ils ne voulaient pas entrer tout de suite. Alors ils s'assirent sur le petit muret qui se situait devant le dojo.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Entre toi et Byakuya...

_ Si... Je suis terrifié mais je ne peux pas rester dans l'incertitude et l'attente toute ma vie. Je... Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui... c'est toi même qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux... Si je n'essaye pas je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie.

_ Tu as raison mais je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout... C'est quand même un professeur. Je ne dis pas que tu dois rien faire, il semble plus qu'évident que tu lui plais et pas que physiquement parlant, mais sois prudent.

_ T'en fais pas mon Yumi !

Ichigo passa le bras autour des épaules du brun et le serra contre lui. Une des autres raisons pour lesquelles il aimait plus que tout son meilleur ami. Il était d'une incroyable gentillesse et s'en faisait plus pour ses amis que pour lui-même. Yumichika était un ami en or. Le rouquin posa brutalement ses lèvres sur la joue de son meilleur ami qui gloussa de plaisir. Leurs mouvements furent cependant coupé par le téléphone du jeune homme qui vibra une nouvelle fois. Le rouquin le sorti de sa poche en se tortillant et lu le message de Byakuya.

 _ **Très bien jouons. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes dis ces mots nous avons tout les deux reçus des photos très prometteuse... J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer sur ce coup là. Tu venais de te réveiller ? Tu es très craquant au réveille... Très excitant aussi... Cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit l'unique raison pour laquelle tu n'osais pas me regarder dans les yeux et que tu semblais également très tendu en ma présence... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je te plais, je te plais bien plus que tu veux bien te l'avouer... J'en suis ravi, c'est le cas pour moi aussi... Cela va devenir très intéressant. Ne me dis pas quelque chose comme ça, n'essaye pas de me rendre jaloux. Je pourrais très mal le prendre et venir chez toi afin de te montrer qui à une longueur d'avance. Ne sois pas impatient, l'attente est excitante aussi n'est-ce pas ?**_

Ichigo avait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Une chaleur très persistante se diffusait au creux de ses reins. Il avait réellement envie de le voir là tout de suite. Il avait aussi affreusement envie de lui. Il avait chaud et il était frustrer. Le seul moyen de faire sortir cette frustration était soit tout simplement aller voir Byakuya et le violer sans aucune autre forme de procès, ou bien ce qui était la solution la plus envisageable, aller taper comme un fou sur Madarame et Renji.

Le rouquin souffla un bon coup afin de se reprendre légèrement. Byakuya était quelqu'un de noble, droit et autoritaire aux premiers abords, mais quand on le connaissait un peu plus, ce qui était le cas d'Ichigo, on le découvrait joueur, taquin, allumeur, et chaud comme la braise. Putain c'était un mélange de fou et tellement bandant qu'il avait du mal à tenir en place. Il devait lui répondre mais il devait également se ressaisir. Ces amis allaient arriver et il se voyait mal les combattre en étant rouge comme une tomate. Le téléphone toujours dans la main le rouquin secoua la tête et répondit à son professeur.

 _Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait en découler ? Plus qu'une photo ? J'en serais plus que ravi ! Dites pas des choses comme ça parce que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir... Je ne sais pas si je suis ravi d'apprendre ça où alors déçu que vous n'ayez rien tenté envers moi ce matin. J'étais fatigué et surpris de vous voir là. Je pensais vraiment que vous ne vouliez plus de mes nouvelles en ayant découvert mon identité. Je n'ai jamais caché que vous me plaisez. Vous l'avez même vu très rapidement non ? Cette fois la dans les vestiaires vous aviez bien vu que vous ne me laissiez pas indifférent. Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que c'est réciproque, ça rendra les choses bien plus intéressantes...Je n'essaye pas de vous rendre jaloux je dis simplement des faits et il a une longueur d'avance sur vous. Vous ne viendrais pas. Les deux fois où vous avez eu l'occasion de me montrer votre « longueur d'avance » vous ne m'avez même pas touché... Avez-vous peur Sensei ?_

Le rouquin envoya la réponse et releva la tête. Ikaku et Renji arrivaient dans leurs direction et le jeune homme rouge leurs faisait de grand signe de mains. Les deux meilleurs amis pouffèrent. Renji était ridicule parfois. Ichigo et Yumichika se levèrent puis partir à la rencontre des deux autres. Tous se serrèrent la main puis dans un élan d'inquiétude le jeune homme au cheveux rouge prit le rouquin dans ses bras. Ichigo, surpris du geste de son ami, resta la bras ballant. Renji le serrait fort contre lui sous le regard des deux autres et Ichigo était en train d 'étouffer à cause de l'étreinte forte du rouge.

_ Tu sais Abarai il est vivant Ichi... Mais si tu continues le serrer comme ça il va finir par mourir pour de bon.

Renji recula d'un bond et ses joues devinrent aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Tous rigolèrent en même temps.

_ Excuses-moi Ichigo ! Mais on était inquiet pour toi et on avait pas de nouvelles.

_ C'est rien mon petit Renji ! Je suis content de voir que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais fais pas ça devant Rukia elle pourrait mal le prendre tu sais !

_ Baka ! Elle sait bien qu'elle a rien à craindre de toi !

Ichigo et les deux autres rigolaient toujours et Renji, vexé, parti en direction du dojo en boudant comme un enfant. Les trois jeune hommes le suivirent en riant puis une fois dans la grande salle, les quatre amis se dirigèrent dans les vestiaires afin qu'Ichigo, Madarame et Renji se préparent. Une fois que ce fut chose faite tous prirent la direction des tatami et les échauffement débutèrent sous les yeux attentifs de Yumichika. Le brun passa d'abord ses yeux sur Renji. Le rouge avait un corps plus fort que la dernière fois. Son visage irradiait de joie et de bien être. Renji était quelqu'un de fondamentalement joyeux, il était rare de le voir triste et même s'il l'était il ne le montrait que rarement et uniquement à Madarame, son meilleur ami. La joie de vivre du jeune homme avait augmenté depuis qu'il était en couple avec Rukia. La jeune femme avait su le rendre encore plus heureux avec le simple fait de sa présence et cela se voyait sur le visage du rouge. Cependant Renji était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop prévenant et Yumichika savait de source sûr que le jeune homme ne tenterai rien envers Rukia tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr et certain des sentiments et de l'accord de la jeune femme. Vraiment Renji était quelqu'un de bien. Puis les yeux brun de Yumichika passèrent sur Ikaku. Le chauve était un bagarreur dans l'âme, mais également quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. Parfois même trop, il s'était fait de nombreuse fois manipuler à cause de sa gentillesse ce qui avait fait de lui quelqu'un de méfiant. Mais si il y avait bien une chose ou une personne qui arrivait à lui faire oublier sa méfiance c'était Matsumoto Rangiku. Le jeune homme était fou amoureux d'elle depuis plusieurs années et Yumichika savait également que c'était le cas de la jeune femme. Ses amis étaient heureux et c'était tant mieux. Puis venait enfin Ichigo. Le jeune homme était en train de s'échauffer en donnant des coups dans le vide et Yumichika pouvait voir tout les muscles de son dos se tendre sous ses mouvements. Ichigo était divin. Byakuya n'allait pas tarder à le voir et le brun était certain qu'une fois chose faite le noble ne pourrait plus le laisser partir. Après tout Kuchiki connaissait déjà Ichigo personnellement suite à leur correspondance mais maintenant il allait le découvrir physiquement et ça promettait de faire des étincelles. Le brun était d'ailleurs persuadé que le noble était déjà accros à son meilleur ami mais il était simplement beaucoup trop fier pour se l'avouer dans l'immédiat.

Yumichika poussa un soupire. Tous ses amis allait être heureux avec une personne qu'ils aimaient mais lui... Lui il ne savait pas... Il était apparemment destiné à rester seul. Shinji ne lui répondait presque pas aujourd'hui, sûrement trop occupé à courir les hommes. Yumichika voulu se prendre la tête dans ses mains mais se retint ce n'était pas le moment. Ses amis ne devait pas voir qu'il se sentait mal, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il était sensé être celui qui remontait le moral des gens, le garçon toujours de bonne humeur peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'était pas aux autres de lui remonter le moral. Cependant il avait du mal à tenir le masque. Il savait qu'il était bien plus qu'attirer par Shinji mais le fait de ne rien savoir sur lui le rendait fou. Il se doutait bien que l'homme ne le voulait que pour augmenté son palmarès de cul masculin dans sa couche mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut être l'homme voulait plus. Pourtant il ne pouvait rien demander, rien dire, rien espérer. Il n'oserait jamais demander plus de détails, ou plus d'information sur les relations de son professeur. Yumichika était fichu. Amoureux et fichu.

_ Hey Yumi ! Dis nous qui commence on arrive pas à ce décider !

Yumichika sursauta à l'appel de Madarame et se reprit. Il lui adressa un large sourire en désignant Ichigo. Renji vint donc le rejoindre pendant que les deux autres se saluèrent rapidement. Le combat débuta. Acharné. Ichigo se défoulait comme un fou et Madarame ne se laissait pas faire. Ils étaient beau à voir.

_ Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il fou là lui ?!

Yumichika tourna la tête vers le rouge qui regardait dans la direction des tatamis en face. Grimmjow. Grimmjow et Ulquiorra Shiffer. Tous deux se battaient avec acharnement et Grimmjow se faisait incroyablement malmener. Le corps de Shiffer se mouvait avec grâce, légèreté et souplesse. Tous ses muscles étaient tendu et son visage bien qu'incroyablement concentré était totalement dénué d'expression. Grimmjow quant à lui, était au bord de l'évanouissement. Son corps bien que toujours très puissant commençait à se vider de se force face à la rapidité d'Ulquiorra et son regard était chargé de colère. Une aura menaçante émanait de lui cependant il ne parvenait pas à sauver la face. Son épuisement avait eu raison de lui et l'homme s'écroula à genoux le souffle court, les cheveux collant de transpiration les joues rouge et le torse trempé de sueur. Une vision angélique et affreusement érotique. Ulquiorra respirait fort également et son corps était lui aussi couvert d'une fine couche de transpiration mais il semblait beaucoup moins épuisé que Grimmjow. L'homme au cheveux noir tendit sa main au bleu qui la saisit d'un mouvement rageur afin de se remettre debout.

Le brun su que les ennuis allait commencer quand le bleu posa son regard sur eux. Le regard turquoise dériva sur Ichigo qui venait de mettre un dernier coup à Madarame qui s'écroula au sol en jurant. Yumichika vit le sourire de Jaggerjack. A peine eut-il eut le temps d'appeler son meilleur ami afin de le prévenir que l'homme se dirigeait déjà vers eux sous le regard interrogatif d'Ulquiorra.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yumi ?

Ichigo le regardait mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'une voix grave s'éleva derrière le rouquin.

_ Yo Ichigo.

Ichigo avait débuté son échauffement en y mettant tout son cœur, toute sa frustration cumulée ses dernières semaines et également toute sa colère envers lui-même et sa stupidité à se laisser mourir de faim sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Le combat qu'il avait mené ensuite contre Madarame s'était avéré libérateur. Outre le fait qu'il ait gagné il avait enfin retrouver le sentiment de pouvoir contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie, sentiment perdu depuis plusieurs semaines. Alors quand Yumichika l'avait appelé et qu'il avait vu le regard légèrement inquiet de son meilleur ami il avait eu la désagréable impression que le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il avait retrouvé allait s'évaporer. Quand il entendit la voix derrière lui il su immédiatement qu'il avait eu raison. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Ses parents aurait pu au moins le confectionner en rajoutant un peu de chance dans son cocktail non ?

Le rouquin serra les dents. Ce mec commençait royalement à l'emmerder et il ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Putain il détestait les lourds incapable de comprendre et d'accepter quand ils s'étaient pris un râteaux. Grimmjow faisait parti de ceux-là. Un canon, sans aucuns doutes, mais un canon bien emmerdant. Ichigo lâcha un profond soupire et ne se retourna même pas vers l'homme qu'il savait derrière lui. Le jeune homme se contenta de se diriger vers son meilleur ami et de prendre une gorgé dans sa bouteille d'eau puis de retourner sur les tatamis. Il fit ensuite signe à Renji qui le regardait avec étonnement, puis le rouge se leva en vitesse et vint se placer en face de son ami. Madarame était à présent à la place qu'occupait Renji juste quelques minutes auparavant et regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Ichigo salua Renji et se mit en garde afin de débuter un autre combat mais Grimmjow ne lui en laissa pas le temps et s'interposa entre les deux étudiant. Son visage reflétait de la colère mais également de l'amusement. L'homme n'avait pas apprécier être ignoré de la sorte cependant il savait que, vu le caractère du jeune homme, il n'allait pas être accueilli à bras ouvert.

Ce gosse lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui, pas du tout même, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était un joli morceau dans lequel il rêvait de croquer. Il ne s'attachait à personne. La seule personne pour qui il avait de l'affection ne lui rendrait jamais alors autant essayer de l'oublier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Grimmjow n'était pas quelqu'un de sentimentale. Le rose bonbon, les fleurs et le chocolat ce n'était pas pour lui. Lui il aimait les choses simples, sans fioriture et s'il y avait un peu de défi ce n'était pas de refus. Les trucs de fille débordant de bons sentiments ce n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui. Cependant le bleuté avait beau être quelqu'un de fort et dur en apparence, il n'en restait pas moins un humain, un homme qui avait parfois des faiblesses, et sa faiblesse à lui était de doté de deux jambes, deux bras et deux testicules. Merci Grimmjow pour ce détail fort précieux. C'était une faiblesse humaine qui rendait Grimmjow totalement incapable de penser correctement et d'agir avec un minimum de dignité. Face à cette homme le Grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack se retrouvait comme un chaton prit en train de faire une bêtise.

Une connerie pour sûr il en faisait une à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette personne et qu'il les imaginait tout les deux avoir une vie de petit couple bien rangée, transpirant de bonheur. Il s'imaginait en train de dîner aux chandelles avec lui, le regarder dans les yeux et lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans un regard, amour qui lui serait bien évidemment rendu. Putain c'était ridicule. C'était un homme bordel ! Pas une petite adolescente fan de shojo manga dans lesquelles elle finissait toujours par trouver le bonheur dans les bras du mec qu'elle aime ! Oui il faisait une réelle connerie en posant donc son regard sur cette personne. Personne qui était également son meilleur ami d'enfance, meilleur ami hétéro aux dernières nouvelles, meilleur ami qui n'en avait donc rien a foutre de sa gueule. Meilleur ami qui se prénommait Ulquiorra Shiffer et qui se tenait à présent à côté du tatami où se trouvait la personne avec qui il espérait bien pouvoir l'oublier, au moins l'espace d'un moment, en se plongeant inlassablement dans son cul d'enfer.

Alors oui Grimmjow n'avait pas aimé être ignoré de la sorte. Vraiment pas. Mais en même temps il n'en attendait pas moi du jeune Kurosaki. Il savait depuis le début que le jeune étudiant avait un caractère bien trempé et cela c'était confirmé avec leurs petites interactions précédentes. Malgré tout ce que le rouquin pouvait dire Jaggerjack était persuadé qu'il ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il ne voulait pas essuyer un refus, ça fierté de tombeur en prendrait un coup et Ulquiorra le verrait tout de suite. Et si Ulquiorra le savait cela allait obligatoirement entraîner une discussion. Ors une discussion avec Ulquiorra à propos des états d'âmes du bleuté et de ses sentiments n'était pas la bienvenue. Jaggerjack ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami mis à nu après avoir réussi à les cacher depuis plusieurs années. Si Grimmjow enchaînait les conquêtes, les petits amis et les petites amies s'était pour s'empêcher de trop penser à Shiffer. En effet quand le bleuté était seul et que son meilleur ami l'était aussi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir espoir que peut être les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ulquiorra étaient réciproque. L'espoir qui le prenait était intenable parce qu'il savait que son ami n'éprouverai jamais rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié pour lui. Cela le poussait donc à faire des choses irréfléchies. Comme la fois où il avait dragué une charmante jeune femme qui s'était avérée être la femme de Kuchiki. La plus grosse connerie de sa vie...

Grimmjow n'avait cessé de fixer Ichigo l'empêchant ainsi de reprendre son combat. Le rouquin commençait à s'impatienter mais il devait prendre sur lui et surtout ne pas montrer à Jaggerjack qu'il commençait royalement à le faire chier. Le jeune homme leva son regard sur lui et attendit que ce dernier commence à parler. Grimmjow semblait ravi d'avoir capter son attention ce qui énerva encore plus le rouquin.

_ Un problème Sensei ?

_ Aucun. Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir une petite conversation en privé... Dans les vestiaires peut être ?

Ichigo commençait à désespérer. Ce mec n'allait jamais faire rentrer dans sa tête de débile qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il avait eu ses diplômes dans une boîte de céréales.

_ Je ne pense pas non.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ On sait tout les deux que vous ne voulez pas parler. Mais je pense avoir été clair quand je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas de vous.

Ichigo n'ajouta rien de plus et se décala simplement légèrement en faisant comprendre à Renji d'en faire de même afin de débuter, enfin, leur combat.

_ T'as l'intention d'm'ignorer ?

_ Oui puisque quand je vous dis clairement que je ne coucherais pas avec vous vous ne semblez pas vouloir comprendre.

Sans lui accorder un regard le rouquin se mit en garde et attendit que son ami en face de même. Cependant ses amis et le deuxième professeur les regardaient attentivement.

_ T'sais comme moi que c'est faux...

_ Non ça s'est vous qui le dites. J'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous et j'ai beau vous le répéter vous voulez pas comprendre... Je ne sais pas en quelle langue je dois vous parler ! Vous êtes sourd ma parole...

Yumichika voyait que son meilleur ami avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Jaggerjack ne lâchait pas l'affaire malgré le fait que le jeune homme lui ai plusieurs fois dit qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Il savait son ami d'une patience très limité et il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire savoir. Cependant un autre détail attirait l'attention du brun. La façon dont Ulquiorra Shiffer regardait Grimmjow mais également la manière dont il regardait Ichigo. L'homme au cheveux noir dévisageait le bleuté comme jamais, le regard indéchiffrable et pourtant si expressif. Yumichika avait l'impression de voir de l'incompréhension, de la peur, des doutes et de la tristesse mais soudain tout s'en alla pour laisser place à une profonde colère. Ulquiorra avait maintenant les yeux posés sur Ichigo. Ce pourrait-il que... Non... c'était impossible mais en même temps tellement évident que ça crevait les yeux ! Yumichika eut un sourire. Il avait des choses à raconter à Ichigo et aux autres !

_ Fais pas l'innocent tu sais qu't'as envie de moi !

_ Non ! Justement ! Je sais pas comment vous le faire comprendre ! Je ne coucherais pas avec vous ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes un frustré du slip que je dois l'être aussi OK ?

Putain ce mioche commençait royalement à le faire chier là. Il était en train de l'humilier devant Ulquiorra et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Grimmjow lança un léger regard à son meilleur ami afin de s'assurer que le noir ne se moquait pas de lui. Son regard était indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Les yeux observateurs du Yumichika ne loupèrent rien de ce regard lancé. Les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes dans les prochains jours, il le sentait.

_ Ecoutes Ichi on va pas passer cinq ans comme des pauv' glandu à attendre de se sauter dessus. On va faire un combat si je gagne on baise si je perds je te fou la paix.

_ Non mais vous êtes un grand malade... J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi con sérieusement ! Vous êtes mon prof mais la c'est juste plus possible ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous êtes pitoyable et tellement en chien que vous vous ridiculisez tout seul bordel ! Il n'y aura pas de combat !

_ T'as peur Ichi ?

Ichigo commençait à bouillir. Ce mec était réellement con.

_ Grimmjow ça suffit.

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra qui avait son regard fixé sur le bleuté. L'homme avait un visage impassible et le regard vide, cependant il se dégageait de lui une aura menaçante qui fit frissonner Jaggerjack. C'est dans ses moments là qu'il le trouvait le plus beau. Quand il était hors de lui. Pourtant Grimmjow en ignorait la raison. Certes il avait assisté à une scène plutôt étrange, soit lui en train d'essayer de convaincre un de ses étudiants de le laisser le baiser, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il draguait devant lui. D'habitude il le faisait surtout pour essayer de le rendre jaloux, en vain, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ulquiorra était célibataire depuis plus de trois mois et Grimmjow commençait à imaginer toute sorte de scénario, Ulquiorra lui disant qu'il avait largué son ex petite amie pour lui était une des histoires qui revenait le plus souvent dans sa tête. C'est pour ça qu'il était de plus en plus insistant avec le rouquin. Il avait envie de faire sortir tous ses fantasmes stupide de sa tête. Et rien de mieux que le sexe pour ça.

Le bleuté détourna les yeux et les reposa sur le rouquin qui regardait toujours l'autre professeur. Il tendit une de ses mains avec la ferme intention de toucher le corps musclé qui se tenait devant lui, mais la voix grave et légèrement traînante de son meilleur ami le stoppa à nouveau.

_ Grimmjow j'ai dis ça suffit.

_ Eh oh calmos Ulqui t'es pas mon père OK ?

_ Il est temps de partir Grimmjow. On doit aller chercher Nell.

_ Ah ouais c'est vrai... Ichi à la prochaine !

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut devancer par Shiffer.

_ Non Grimmjow. Tu vas laisser Kurosaki tranquille. Je pense qu'il a été suffisamment clair en te disant qu'il ne voulait pas partager sa couche avec toi. Tu trouveras un autres prétendant plus opportun à te laisser le toucher j'en suis sûr. Maintenant partons.

Sans attendre Ulquiorra tourna les talons et disparu en direction des vestiaires. Grimmjow cligna des yeux. C'était étrange, vraiment. Il avait cru entendre de l'amertume dans la voix de son meilleur ami. Cependant il secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. C'était son imagination rien d'autre. Ulquiorra s'en foutait royalement de lui et de ses conquêtes. Pourtant l'homme au cheveux noir lui avait dit d'abandonner alors il allait le faire. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire c'était le décevoir.

Jaggerjack poussa un profond soupire et tourna les talons sans un regard pour Ichigo qui semblait totalement dépassé par la situation.

_ Ulqui tu parles vraiment comme un vieux...

_ Je n'ai que faire de ton avis sur ma façon de m'exprimer Grimmjow.

La discussion était close.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Ce type avait réussi à faire fermer la bouche à Grimmjow avec une seule phrase ! C'était un génie ou un magicien ! Ichigo voulait lui envoyer des fleurs.

_ Les gars... Je crois que j'ai rien compris...

_ Bien sûr que t'as rien compris l'Ananas ! Personne a rien pigé !

_ tu te trompes mon cher et tendre Ichigo. Moi j'ai compris certaines choses en observant les bonnes personnes...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yumichika qui abordait un petit sourire énigmatique qui voulait dire « je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas et je veux que vous me payez pour que je vous révèle ce que je sais bande d'humain inférieurs ». Ichigo regardait son meilleur ami avec insistance, il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait compris et qu'ils leur avait totalement échappé. Cependant le brun n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de les regarder tout en continuant d'aborder son sourire ridicule.

_ Bon t'accouche ou tu veux qu'on te supplie Yumi ?

_ J'aimerai beaucoup te voir me supplier Ichigo vraiment ! Te voir à genoux devant moi est une chose qui me fait rêver !

_ La ferme et dis nous plutôt ce que tu sais...

_ plus tard plus tard vous avez des combats à finir et il y a des oreilles indiscrètes qui pourraient encore entendre ce que j'ai à dire...

_ T'es chiant.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon Bel Apollon !

Ichigo se retourna et les combat reprirent de plus bel. Pendant plus d'une heure les trois jeunes hommes se tapèrent dessus plus ou moins fort, ils avaient arrêté de compter les points, ce qui importait c'était que maintenant ils se sentaient tous épuisés mais également totalement ressourcés. Ils étaient tous dans les vestiaires, en train de se changer quand une sonnerie particulièrement bruyante retentit dans la grande pièce. Ichigo venait de recevoir un appel de son paternel. Il soupira. Apparemment il n'allait pas pouvoir être tranquille bien longtemps. Son vieux était d'une lourdeur par moment...

_ Moshi moshi ?

_ Ichigo ! C'est ton papa chéri ! Comment tu te sens ?

_ Ça va ça va...

_ Très bien ! Tu viens au gala de danse de Yusu ce soir ? Elle sera ravi de te voir ! Et moi aussi je veux être sûr que tu vas bien ! Je veux te faire un gros bisous mon fils !

Irrécupérable...

_ Hors de question que ta grosse bouche pleine de dents s'approche de moi le vieux !

_ Tu es tellement méchant avec ton papa Ichigo !

_ oui oui... Dis OK à Yusu pour ce soir. C'est quand son truc ?

_ à 20h30. Tu peux nous rejoindre à 20h à la maison ta maman à préparé des Yakitori pour le dîner !

_ OK j'arrive je suis au dojo à côté.

_ Bisou mon fils !

Ichigo ne répondit pas et raccrocha au nez de son paternel. Il lui manquait une case à son vieux.

Le rouquin rangea ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement. Il prendrait une douche chez ses parents ce n'était pas vraiment grave pour le moment. Il était de toute façon 19heures et il devait donc se dépêcher d'y aller. Cependant il ne parti pas et se retourna vers Yumichika qui le fixait également.

_ Bon maintenant tu peux nous dire ce que tu as compris ou pas ?

_ Oui oui...

_ Parfait ! Je t'écoute ! Et magne toi parce que je dois partir !

_ Bien bien ! Vous avez pas vu le regard de Shiffer quand Grimmjow était vers toi ? Et vous avez pas nous plus remarqué comment Grimmjow faisait attention à son pote ?

_ Ben... non...

_ Madarame il serait peut être temps pour toi de t'offrir un sens de l'observation...

_ Yumi sois plus clair parce que je ne vois pas trop ou tu veux en venir non plus...

_ C'est simple Ichigo ! Ils se tournent autour tout les deux et Ulquiorra était jaloux de toi ! Quant à Jaggerjack il a trop peur de le froisser pour le contredire ! Parce que si tu veux mon avis, Grimmjow à comme qui dirait un petit cœur d'artichaut quand il s'agit de son ami !

Ichigo regardait son meilleur ami avec suspicion.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il serait amoureux de l'autre émo ?

_ Oui !

_ Hmmm...

Ichigo était dubitatif. Il ne savait pas si Yumichika avait eu raison mais cela méritait une enquête plus approfondie. Ils allaient s'en charger à coup sûr !

Après plusieurs minutes à continuer de parler des supposés sentiments de Grimmjow pour Ulquiorra et vis versa, les quatre jeunes hommes prirent la décision de rentrer chacun chez eux. Ils se dirent donc au revoir et chacun parti de son côté. Une fois seul le rouquin prit la direction de la maison familiale et sorti son portable de sa poche. Quand son père l'avait appelé il avait pu voir que Byakuya lui avait envoyé un message. Cependant il n'avait pas voulu le lire tout de suite. En effet vu la tournure de la conversation il préférait être seul pour lire les réponse de son correspondant.

 _ **Tu sais bien que je t'ai promis plus qu'une simple photo... Je tiens toujours mes promesses Ichigo sache le. Je te l'ai dis l'attente rends les choses bien plus excitantes et bien plus jouissive aussi... Ne soit pas impatient...Je sais tout cela mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. J'ai certes était surpris de te voir assis à ce bar mais pas déçu. Vraiment pas déç souviens-tu la fois où je t'ai parlé d'une nouvelle proie ? Et bien cette fois là je parlait de toi. Une proie à qui apprendre les bonnes manières d'une façon très...orgasmique dirons-nous...tu n'étais que ça au début et quand j'ai su que tu étais Yasu tu es devenu bien plus. Alors oui les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes mais également plus sérieuse et j'espère que tu es prêt. Ayasegawa n'a pas de longueur d'avance sur moi. Il n'en n'aura jamais. Ne me provoque pas Ichigo cela pourrait mal tourner pour toi. Ma longueur d'avance deviendrait alors évidente. C'est peut-être cela que tu cherches ? Je n'es pas peur. Je veux te faire languir... Si je ne te touche pas c'est parce que tu es mon étudiant. Mais continue comme ça et je vais finir par craquer.**_

Bouffée de chaleuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Ce mec le rendait totalement fou ! Il voulait sa mort apparemment. Ce qui était dommage parce que maintenant il avait vraiment envie d'aller plus loin et d'en savoir plus. Ichigo souffla un bon coup est répondit rapidement à Byakuya tout en marchant.

 _Je suis prêt. Maintenant j'attends ça avec impatience...Je suis plus ? Vous êtes plus également, beaucoup plus. Je suis prêt pour ça aussi et j'ai vraiment hâte...Je vais donc continuer comme ça, je vais en faire toujours plus pour vous faire craquer. Vous savez je l'ai déjà embrassé Yumi... Il embrasse très bien d'ailleurs... Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour vous parce que je n'en sais rien... Ce qui est bien dommage... (je ne vous réponds que maintenant car j'étais au dojo... J'y ai d'ailleurs eu une rencontre étrange et désagréable à la fois...)_

Ichigo pressa le pas après avoir envoyé son message. Il passa devant le manoir Kuchiki et stupidement il se senti rougir. Il imaginait parfaitement Byakuya dans son kimono, derrière son bureau. Il le voyait à la sorti de sa douche avec des gouttes d'eau dégringolant sensuellement sur son torse. Ses cheveux noir encore humide. Le rouquin secoua la tête. Il se dépêcha encore plus, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale de rester trop près de cette demeure.

Dix minutes plus tard le rouquin fut accueilli dans la maison familiale par son père qui se jeta sur lui. Ichigo eut le bon reflex de se décaler sur la droite et son paternel s'écrasa littéralement contre la porte. Après l'avoir engueulé comme il se devait le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa mère, qui l'enlaça tendrement, puis vers ses deux petites sœurs qui se jetèrent sur lui. Se déroula ensuite une légère bagarre d'où s'échappait rire, bisous et câlins la part des trois enfants Kurosaki. Peu après le dîner fut servi et toute la famille se réunie rapidement autour de la table. Tout le monde se dépêcha puis parti pour le gala de danse de Yusu.

Durant toute la durée du spectacle de sa petite sœur le rouquin tenta d'ignorer le message qu'il avait reçu de la part de Byakuya et se concentra sur la prestation très réussi du lac des signes. Pendant plus de deux heures le jeune homme vit défiler tutus et collants, pointes et demi-pointes et il devait avoué que si ce n'était pas pour sa petite sœur adorée il n'aurait jamais mi les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Cependant le sourire que sa sœur lui offrit à la fin du gala lui confirma qu'il avait fait le bon choix en venant et il dû donc avouer à sa petite sœur qu'il l'avait trouvé vraiment douée. Après un cri de pur joie Yusu se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber, et le rouquin pu enfin repartir chez lui.

Il était tard les métros avaient arrêté de circuler et les bus de nuit n'étaient pas encore mis en route. Le rouquin fut donc contraint de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il sorti une nouvelle fois son téléphone et répondit au message de Byakuya. Message très mécontent concernant son baisé avec Yumichika, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire. L'homme lui demandait ce qu'il faisait et Ichigo lui expliqua donc où il avait passé la soirée et qu'il était donc à présent en train de rentrer chez lui. Il n'était à présent plus qu'à quelque rue de la demeure Kuchiki quand la réponse arriva.

 _ **Je te ramène chez toi.**_

Euh... Quoi ? Ichigo en avait envie, vraiment envie. Mais il avait également une appréhension telle qu'il tenta de refuser en prétextant vouloir marcher. La encore la réponse arriva bien vite.

 _ **Ne discute pas je te ramène. Attends moi devant le portail de chez moi.**_

Ichigo soupira. Il était foutu. Cependant il fit tout de même ce que Byakuya lui avait dit et attendit devant le manoir Kuchiki, la peur au ventre. Il se gifla mentalement. Quel abruti putain ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient que tout les deux ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur ou d'être angoissé ! Il voulait le voir en plus de ça ! Le rouquin fit les cents pas en attendant le noble, il ne supportait pas de rester sans bouger. Puis il entendit le gravier grincer signe que quelqu'un arrivait puis une voiture démarra. Une grosse berline noire sortie de la demeure et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Le noble le regardait intensément et lui fit signe de monter. Ichigo, après avoir soufflé un bon coup, obéi.

_ Bonsoir Ichigo.

_ Euh... Bonsoir...

_ Serais-tu nerveux ?

Bon apparemment il se foutait de sa gueule... PARFAIT !

_ Non. Certainement pas non.

_ Bien.

L'homme démarra la voiture et s'engagea sur la route. La tension dans la voiture était palpable. Une tension qui n'avait rien de froide bien au contraire, elle était chaude, sensuelle, électrique. Ichigo devait se retenir de ne pas sauter sur l'homme à côté de lui et il pouvait voir les mains de son professeur se serrer convulsivement autour du volant.

_ Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé au dojo.

Bien que la question le surpris, Ichigo fut reconnaissant à Byakuya de briser le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux. Cependant il savait que la suite n'allait pas du tout plaire au noble.

_ Jaggerjack était là avec le professeur Shiffer.

Le rouquin ne s'était pas trompé. Les sourcils de Byakuya se froncèrent immédiatement.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ben rien en fait... Il est venu me voir... Il voulait qu'on aille dans les vestiaires, Ichigo fut affreusement gêné de dire ça à cet homme, mais j'ai refusé. Alors il a commencé à dire qu'il voulait un combat que s'il gagnait on couchait ensemble et que s'il perdait il me laissait tranquille. J'ai refusé et Shiffer l'a empêché de continué et lui a dit d'abandonner. Voilà c'est tout.

Le rouquin jeta un regard en biais à l'homme et pu le voir lâcher un micro soupire de soulagement.

_ Pourquoi est-ce étrange alors ?

_ Parce que d'après Yumi, il vit du coin de l'oeil l'homme se tendre, Shiffer semblait légèrement en colère et que Grimmjow lui lançait des petits regards. D'après lui ils se tournent autour.

_ Je vois...

Les origines chieuse d'Ichigo refirent surface. Il faut comprendre aussi, après une semaine à rester sous silence il fallait qu'elles se défoulent !

_ Vous savez il a raison Yumi... C'est pas stupide du tout comme jugement... Il a un sacré sens de l'observation ce garçon...

Bingo Byakuya serra les dents et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Et si il enfonçait encore les choses ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne choisi pas les gens stupide. Et en plus il est plutôt beau gosse.

Bon il était peut être allé trop loin mais l'expression de Byakuya en valait la peine. L'homme avait les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncé et regardait droit vers la route. Plus aucune paroles ne furent échangé et le trajet se finit rapidement.

Une fois devant son immeuble, le rouquin se détacha et fut surpris de voir que Kuchiki en faisait de même. Quand il sorti de la voiture et qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte l'homme était sur ses talons. Cependant il ne dit rien et continua à faire comme si tout était normal. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur en revanche il se retourna vers le noble.

_ Euh... Merci ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, aucun regard et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent l'homme entra. Ichigo, de plus en plus perplexe, le suivit et une fois arrivé devant sa porte il se fit la réflexion que peut être les choses allait mal tourner pour lui. Le noble semblait hors de lui. Le rouquin introduit la clé dans la serrure et la tourna afin d'ouvrir la porte. Quand ce fut fait une grande main chaude se posa sur son épaule et le poussa à l'intérieur. La porte fut violemment refermée et Ichigo fut plaqué contre celle-ci.

Les yeux de Byakuya étaient plongés dans ceux du jeune homme, leurs corps étaient proche, très proche, trop proche, mais pourtant ils ne se touchaient pas. Les mains de Kuchiki était plaqué contre la porte et encerclaient la tête du rouquin, son visage était définitivement lui aussi trop proche du sien, cependant rien entre eux était en contact. C'était vraiment trop frustrant.

_ Tu as embrassé Yumichika Ayasegawa et ça t'as plus. Grimmjow Jaggerjack à posé ses mains sur toi et tu as jouis dans sa bouche. Je ne suis pas eux. Je peux te faire jouir sans te toucher.

Oh. Merde.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Bien, bien, bien, par où commencer ?

Déjà PARDON ! Retard inacceptable ! Mais pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai eu des gros problèmes d'internet T.T

Du coup HOP CHAPITRE PLUS LONG !

Ensuite encore merci à vous tous qui lisez ma fic ! Je vous aime et du coup je vous lèche la joue droite ! SLURP 3

Continuez à me donner vos avis j'aime ça, ça me rends heureuse :3

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous serez la pour le prochain !

Encore désolé pour le retard T.T

Oubliez pas les reviews !

(je vous laisse j'ai de la purée à aller manger!)

AndZero


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde !

Après seulement quelques heures après avoir publié le dernier chapitre je me mets directement à l'écriture du suivant ! En espérant ne pas avoir de problème d'internet et tout et tout...

BIEN Vous êtes près ? Ça va chauffer dans les chaumières, baver sur les claviers et mouiller dans les petites culottes !

Je viens à peine de poster le chapitre et déjà 10 reviews ! Y a pas à dire vous êtes au top :3 vous êtes les meilleurs reviewer du monde entier de la vie et je vous aime aussi fort que ma licorne Yuki et que ma chauve-souris Kuro ! ( c'est peu dire parce que je les aime vraiment fort!)

Pour tout le monde ! Je tiens à préciser que dans l'histoire nous sommes début Novembre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez j'ai de la suite dans les idées et un lemon est vite arrivez vous savez...

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Etrelley :** Ben je veux vous prouver mon amour moi D: Je peux me contenter d'un bisou alors U.U Viiiiii mais j'aime bien faire des fin comme ça ! Je vais être Ministre du Sadisme Voilà U.U

 **DidiineOokami :** Viiii Byakuya est énervé ! Mais un Bya énervé est un Bya appétissant non ? Uhuhuh Moooh mon pauvre Grimm j'essaye de le faire moins con T.T ! Merchiiii voilà la suite !

 **Loca12 :** Je fais monter la chaleur pour faire exploser le thermomètre ensuite U.U Tout est calculer ! NON JE VEUX MA REVIEW ! Je suis contente que que tu aime ma fic :D :*

 **Sscarlet :** Me mange paaaaaaaaaaaaas :O sinon pas de suite !

 **Yumi Lucky :** imagine la voix grave et sensuelle de Bya dire un truc pareil :Q_ Voilà la suite ! Merci à toi encore une fois !

 **Noah :** Non je veux pas que tu meurs ! Imagines la suite ! Si je balance tout c'est plus rigolo T.T Tu peux venir me hanter j'ai un pendule et je fais du spiritisme on pourra parler en tant que 2 Fan de Byakuya *^* !

 **Reina :** Voilà la suiiiiiiite ! :D Merci !

 **Garulfodansk :** Merciiii ! Je fais de mon mieux niveau fautes désoley T.T Encore merci en tout cas :)

 **GreyFullbuster2a :** COUCOU LA REVENANTE ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis super contente que tu aimes mon ByaIchi du coup :3 ! Voici la suite ! Et gambate kodasai pour tes cours ! À bientôt !

 **Shirvalena :** J'espère que ton cerveau et ton petit kokoro de yaoiste seront comblé avec ce chapitre ! NON PAS LES KATANAS ! 'sort son zanpakuto au cas où...' Merci beaucoup à toi ! Voici la suite ! :D Ja ne :*

Fin du blabla ! Place à la lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas :)

AndZero

 **Chapitre 11**

Ichigo regardait le noble comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait du mal comprendre. Il espérait avoir mal compris ! Sans le toucher ? Mais par Kami et Voldemort ! Il voulait que Byakuya le touche ! L'homme ne fit pas attention au regard rempli d'incompréhension et de supplication du rouquin. Il saisit le poignet blessé du roux afin que leurs peaux ne rentrent pas en contact. Kuchiki conduit son étudiant sans ménagement dans la pièce principale du petit appartement et le fit basculer, torse le premier, contre la table.

La joue droite du rouquin était à présent collée contre le bois froid de sa table, son torse y était également plaqué et son postérieur ressortait agréablement à la vue d'un Byakuya au regard appréciateur. Ichigo n'osait pas bouger, il était tendu et attendait la suite avec impatience mais également avec appréhension. Que lui réservait Kuchiki ? Le jeune homme put sentir le noble bouger derrière lui. Il sentait ses yeux le détailler, le regarder sous tous les angles, comme pour juger ce qu'ils voyaient.

La lumière était éteinte, tout l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et malgré tout Ichigo avait l'impression de tout dévoiler, de tout montrer à l'homme qui se tenait maintenant à côté de lui et qui le regardait dans les yeux. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement vulnérable à ce moment là que pour la première fois de sa vie il y eut envie de fuir. Fuir cet homme. Fuir Byakuya parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait peur qu'il se moque de lui. Pourtant ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son professeur lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que l'homme ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Alors Ichigo restait là, il attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait avec impatience. Quand Byakuya lui avait dit cette phrase ô combien érotique auprès de son oreille, le rouquin c'était senti défaillir, le désir s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans son bas ventre et ses entrailles s'étaient tordus délicieusement.

Maintenant, maintenant Ichigo avait le souffle court. Le regard de l'homme était toujours braqué dans ses yeux et ce qu'il pouvait y lire l'excitait comme un fou. Un mélange de désir, de colère, de passion et domination enflammait le noble. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, il semblait gigantesque, bien plus impressionnant que d'habitude et il émanait de lui une aura sexuelle telle que le rouquin se senti légèrement durcir. Les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent instantanément faisant sourire Byakuya. Le noble semblait avoir compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son étudiant. Doucement Kuchiki se déplaça face à Ichigo qui bougea la tête afin de ne pas le lâcher des yeux. Le noble se baissa au niveau du visage du jeune homme. Son souffle se heurtait aux lèvres du rouquin. Ils étaient proches, très proches, mais pourtant ils ne se touchaient pas. Byakuya semblait décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait annoncé quelques minutes plus tôt puisqu'il tira une chaise vers lui, s'installa dessus et se rapprocha une nouvelle du rouquin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les lèvres de l'homme étaient une nouvelle fois très proche de celles d'Ichigo mais lentement elles dérivèrent vers la joue rougie par la gène, l'envie, l'attente et le désir. Puis toujours lentement la bouche du noble arriva à l'oreille du rouquin. Le souffle chaud et musqué du professeur envoyait de délicieux frissons dans le corps d'Ichigo, qui essaya de bouger légèrement afin d'entrer en contact avec Byakuya. Cependant ce dernier anticipa le mouvement et bougea également pour éviter le contact. Quand le jeune homme s'immobilisa l'homme retourna à sa place et sa bouche revint près de l'oreille de l'étudiant.

Le simple fait de sentir le souffle de son professeur contre son oreille et se répandre dans son cou, sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, excitait déjà plus que de raison le rouquin. Ichigo se sentait déjà légèrement à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il essaya de gigoter afin de se sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise. Kuchiki allait le tuer. Il ne le touchait pas, il ne lui faisait absolument rien à par respirer contre son oreille et cela seulement suffisait à lui donner une érection. L'homme devait s'en rendre compte car il avait lâché un petit rire. Rire qui fit voler des papillons dans l'estomac du rouquin. Papillons qu'il aurait plutôt qualifier de vélociraptors au vu de l'effet que ça avait eu sur lui. Une bouffée de chaleur monstrueuse le submergea, ses joues se firent encore plus rouge et ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un seul coup. Ichigo dû se mordre violemment la lèvre afin de s'empêcher de gémir. Il était un putain d'abruti ! Byakuya ne lui faisait absolument rien et lui il avait envie de gémir. Il devait ressembler à un pauvre puceau. Le rire rauque et profond qui s'échappa de la bouche du noble fit perdre la tête d'Ichigo qui attendait maintenant avec impatience la suite des événements. Suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le jeune homme se tendit encore plus quand il entendit l'homme se lever de la chaise et se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Si bien que les cheveux de jais du professeur chatouillaient les joues du rouquin, lui prodiguant une douce caresse. Les cheveux laissaient se diffuser une odeur suave, sensuelle, masculine et virile totalement érotique. Ichigo se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre et retint sa respiration quand Byakuya commença à parler de sa voix profonde.

_ Sans même avoir encore prononcé un mot tu es déjà pantelant...

Ichigo inspira un grand coup. La phrase avait été prononcée à voix basse, d'une façon très sensuelle, très proche de son oreille. Byakuya savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

_ Tes joues sont rouges, tes pupilles dilatées, tu as le souffle court et je peux pratiquement entendre ton cœur battre d'ici. Tout cela sans même avoir dit quelque chose d'osé... Tu es quelqu'un de très réactif Ichigo... J'aime beaucoup ça. Voyons voir si on peut aller plus loin.

Ichigo essayais de gigoter. Son sexe devenait un peu plus dur et il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud. Cependant le noble ne lui laissa aucun répit.

_ Te souviens-tu des photos que tu m'as envoyé ?

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça, c'était bien trop gênant. La voix chaude de Byakuya continuait à provoquer des frissons incontrôlés dans tout son corps. Frissons qu'Ichigo avait du mal à ignorer. En effet Kuchiki était toujours au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux étaient toujours contre sa joue et la bouche de l'homme semblait être encore plus près du rouquin qu'avant.

_ Réponds moi Ichigo.

Le prénom du jeune homme avait était ronronné dans le creux de son oreille réveillant un peu plus son érection. C'était quelque chose d'affreusement sexy d'entendre Byakuya prononcer son prénom de cette façon. Presque érotiquement.

_ Oui...

_ Oui quoi ?

Ichigo se mordit la langue. Ce mec allait avoir sa mort.

_ Oui je me souviens.

Le rouquin put presque entendre son professeur sourire.

_ Je veux que tu te souviennes exactement ce à quoi tu pensais à ce moment là. Je veux que tu imagines encore une fois la sensation de mes mains sur ton sexe.

Ichigo prit une grande goulée d'air. Il ne pouvait que trop bien l'imaginer cette sensation. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher même. Il imaginait parfaitement les grandes mains habiles de son professeur autour de sa hampe durcie. Il pouvait sentir leur chaleur, la peau douce des deux paumes rentrer en contact avec sa chaire tendue. Une forte chaleur se répandit au creux des reins du rouquin et il dû se retenir de gémir. Cependant un léger couinement s'échappa et la honte et la gêne teintèrent encore plus les joues déjà bien rouge du jeune homme.

_ D'après ce que j'entends je pense que tu y arrives parfaitement. N'est-ce pas ?

L'étudiant ne put que déglutir difficilement. Penser aux mains de son professeur sur lui, sur son sexe, et entendre sa voix dans son oreille, le sentir si proche de lui, ne lui permettait pas d'aligner des pensées cohérentes.

_ Réponds Ichigo. Imagines-tu facilement mes mains s'enrouler autour de ton sexe ?

_ Ou... Oui...

_ Parfait. Les sens-tu descendre et monter sur toute ta longueur tendue ?

Putain son érection était parfaitement réveillée à présent et Ichigo sentait définitivement les mains de Byakuya bouger sur lui. Ajouté à ça la voix du noble au creux de son oreille et le rouquin ne fut, à partir de cet instant, plus qu'une marionnette obéissant aux ordres donnés par Kuchiki Byakuya.

_ Réponds !

Le ton autoritaire employé envoya un frisson droit dans le bas ventre du jeune homme ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son inconfort et son étroitesse dans son pantalon.

_ Oui...

_ Bien. Me sens-tu derrière toi ? Me sens-tu me frotter contre tes fesses nues ? Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse le rouquin poussa un léger gémissement. En effet il pouvait très bien imaginer Byakuya se frotter contre lui, ses mains toujours occupées à caresser lentement sa verge. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud. Son bas ventre était en feu et la tension dans son corps ne demandait qu'à sortir. Byakuya n'en avait cependant pas fini avec lui et Ichigo dû avouer que ce jeu lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

_ Mes mains quittent ton sexe et viennent sur tes fesses. Tu me sens dur contre toi. Tu as de plus en plus envie que je te prenne ici, contre cette table. Que je te fasse gémir et crier de plaisir.

Le souffle du professeur toujours présent contre l'oreille du rouquin le rendait complètement dingue. Il bandait maintenant comme un fou et il avait réellement l'impression de sentir les mains du noble sur lui, de sentir son sexe dur contre ses fesses. Cependant il voyait toujours le peu de peau que laissait passer le manteau et la chemise de l'homme. Ichigo pouvait voir le torse musclé de son professeur caché derrière sa couche de vêtement. Cela avait quelque chose d'absolument excitant, de sentir l'homme de partout sur lui, d'avoir la sensation de ses mains sur son corps mais également sentir le souffle chaud et légèrement musqué contre son oreille et son cou. Pourtant Ichigo était également totalement frustré. Il avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus.

_ Tu me sens introduire un doigt en toi. Lentement. Je joue avec ton corps Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se cambra légèrement, essayant d'avoir plus grâce à ce doigt imaginaire qui jouait dans son antre. Il se sentait délicieusement frustré mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier bien plus que de raison cette caresse onirique.

_ Est-ce que tu aimes Ichigo ? Tu aimes ce que mon doigt fait à l'intérieur de toi ?

_ O... Oui...

Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de ne pas répondre. Byakuya l'avait totalement à sa merci.

_ J'introduis un autre doigt en toi. J'écarte doucement tes chaires, je veux te préparer à me recevoir.

Un gémissement particulièrement érotique s'échappa de la bouche d'Ichigo. Gémissement qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Byakuya. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas nier que ce jeu était en train de devenir la chose la plus érotique de sa vie. Il était affreusement excité par le corps alangui qui se tenait sous lui et les sons qui sortait de la bouche du rouquin ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Son sexe le tiraillait doucement, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un homme et que de voir Ichigo de cette manière était l'une des choses les plus belles et les plus excitante qui lui avait été donné de voir. Dans sa tête les images qu'il décrivait était à couper le souffle et cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre le rouquin sur le champs. Cependant ce dernier l'avait mis hors de lui avec ses allégations concernant Yumichika Ayasegawa et savoir également que Grimmjow avait posé ses sales pattes sur son rouquin le rendait fou de rage. Alors Byakuya était bien décidé à se venger, se venger de la plus délicieuse des façons.

Le noble se voyait donc parfaitement jouer avec l'anneau de chaire de son étudiant, le rendre pantelant et enfin le posséder avec passion, sensualité et une touche de violence. Il put voir le corps du jeune homme se cambrer encore plus à ses paroles. Il savait que les joues de son étudiant étaient rouge de gêne, de désir et également de plaisir coupable face à ce jeu bien trop excitant. Il avait hâte de les voir rougir de plaisir sous ses vrais coup de reins. Byakuya se passa la langue sur les lèvres et dégluti difficilement. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient également légèrement rouge et son sexe dans son pantalon était plus dur que jamais. Cependant il continua sur sa lancé.

_ Je cherche un point sensible en toi qui te fera voir des étoiles. Je compte bien te faire hurler de plaisir. Tu vas oublier les mains de Jaggerjack simplement grâce à mes doigts. Mes doigts qui font des mouvements de ciseau en toi afin de te préparer au mieux à ce qui va suivre. Je compte bien te baiser tu m'entends Ichigo ? Je vais te posséder tellement fort, tellement violemment que tu en redemanderas toujours plus.

Un autre gémissement sorti de la bouche du rouquin. Un gémissement bien plus fort et bien plus érotique. Byakuya aurait pu le classer dans la catégorie gémissement d'acteur porno. Putain ce gosse allait le tuer de désir.

Ichigo quant à lui se cambra violemment. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Kuchiki jouer à l'intérieur de lui. Il pouvait sentir ces deux petits membres écarter délicieusement ses parois interne. Frottant intensément contre ses chaires. De plus le jeune homme pouvait toujours sentir une des mains de Byakuya jouer avec son sexe. Faisant de lent et très frustrant va et viens. Le menant peu à peu vers les portes du paradis. Cela combiné aux doigts jouant avec ses fesses, le jeune homme sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Cependant l'homme semblait avoir lu dans son esprit et ce qui arriva ensuite fit presque pleurer de frustration Ichigo.

_ Ma main sur ton sexe remonte sur tes hanches et j'enlève mes doigts qui son en toi. Je caresse ton dos, tes hanches, tes fesses.

Le rouquin gigota comme pour montrer à l'homme qu'il voulait qu'il continu ses caresses imaginaires. Le rire de Byakuya retenti dans ses oreilles et se répercuta dans tout son corps. Cela eu pour résultat de faire gémir bruyamment Ichigo et le noble le remarqua. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Je sais que tu es excité Ichigo. Tu bandes n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin avait ouvert les yeux et mordit sa lèvre. C'était gênant.

_ Réponds-moi Ichigo.

_ Oui...

_ Oui quoi ?

Putain d'enfoiré. Il était bien décidé à lui faire payer ses paroles apparemment.

_ Oui je... Je bande.

Un autre rire profond se fit entendre et Ichigo ferma fortement les yeux. Ce mec était une pilule de viagra.

_ Veux-tu que je continue ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

_ Ou... Ouais...

Byakuya eut un sourire satisfait. Il voulait qu'il continue ? Parfait ! Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

_ Mes mains redescendent sur tes fesses, les massent, les caressent doucement. Deux de mes doigts retournent jouer entre tes fesses. Tu les sens jouer avec ton anneau de chaire n'est-ce pas ? Tu les sens te masser à cet endroit si sensible sans jamais entrer en toi ? Ils te torturent, te provoquent sans jamais accéder à ta demande.

Ichigo bougeait ses hanches comme pour chercher plus de contact. Il ne retenait plus les soupires qui s'échappaient de sa bouche et son sexe tendu était maintenant douloureux. Il voulait tellement plus qu'il était à deux doigts de supplier son professeur, mais il avait tout de même une fierté et elle lui interdisait d'agir de la sorte.

_ Je rentre mes doigts en toi et viens directement frapper contre cette boule de nerfs si érogène. Je la caresse sans relâche. Je veux t'entendre gémir Ichigo.

Ichigo imaginait parfaitement les doigts de l'homme venir caresser sa prostate et cela le fit bruyamment gémir. Un millier de petite décharge se propagèrent dans son corps et un frisson incontrôlable le parcouru. Les soupires qu'il poussait les excitaient l'un comme l'autre et Byakuya dû se retenir de ne pas sauter sur son étudiant ou simplement de ne pas le sauter tout court.

_ Je sais que tu es prêt Ichigo. Je le sens ton sexe est humide sous mes mains. Tu as envie que j'entre en toi n'est-ce pas ?

Ô oui il en avait envie. Il en avait même très très envie là tout de suite. Il n'attendait même que ça pour tout dire. Il déglutit difficilement et un petit couinement sortit de sa bouche quand il sentit les cheveux du noble bouger sur sa joue, son souffle vint encore plus près de son oreille frôlant délicieusement sa nuque. Il aurait tout donné pour que Byakuya l'embrasse, pour qu'il pose réellement ses mains sur lui. Il était tellement frustré. Pourtant il imaginait parfaitement le plaisir que Kuchiki pouvait lui procurer. Il ne bougeait cependant pas, il acceptait volontiers la punition que lui infligeait l'homme pour avoir été insolent.

_ Réponds... Réponds Ichigo.

_ Oui... Oui S'il vous plais...

Ichigo pouvait sentir le sourire de l'homme. Il pouvait sentir qu'au moment où ces quelques mots avaient franchis la barrière de sa bouche, Byakuya avait gagné.

_ Tu me sens avancé en toi, écarté doucement tes parois. Tu es serré autour de moi. Je te rempli délicieusement, je t'étire totalement.

_ Putain...

_ Ne jure pas Ichigo... Je pourrais arrêter ici.

Ichigo poussa un gémissement de protestation que fit rire une nouvelle fois Byakuya. Ichigo était totalement à sa merci et c'était très jubilatoire.

_ Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non... Non je ne veux pas...

_ Bien...

C'était décidé Ichigo n'avait plus aucun dignité à cet instant.

_ Mes hanches bougent doucement, à chacun de mes mouvements tu sens que je t'emplis de plus en plus, que je prends possession de ton corps d'abord lentement mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne va pas durer n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien trop envie de te baiser et tu as bien trop envie que je te baise pour que je continue avec un rythme aussi lent.

Le jeune homme gémissait doucement. Le plaisir qu'il imaginait n'était pas aussi puissant que lors de l'acte mais il pouvait définitivement sentir qu'il allait devenir totalement fou de désir, de frustration mais également de plaisir coupable.

_ Je touche brutalement ta prostate et je te pilonne maintenant avec violence. Me sens-tu entrer et sortir en toi avec brutalité ? Sens-tu mes coups de reins ?

_ Oui... Hmm...

Ichigo se mordait violemment les lèvres. Il respirait fort et il pouvait aussi sentir que Byakuya n'était pas totalement hermétique à ce qu'il racontait. Il était également excité et cela regonfla un peu la dignité du rouquin.

_ Tu sens mon sexe frotter délicieusement contre tes parois et mes mains aller et venir rapidement sur ton sexe ? Tu sens comme je t'écartèle ?

_ Ah... Oui...

Ichigo en voulait beaucoup plus, il voulait sentir l'homme en lui. Cependant il savait que c'était chose impossible. Son sexe lui faisait mal et il avait besoin d'être soulager de toute cette tension dans son corps pour ne pas exploser de frustration. Byakuya allait le faire mourir de désir.

_ Je ralentit un peu le rythme. Je veux te faire languir. Je ne laisse cependant aucun répit à ta prostate Ichigo. Je pilonne ton cul et tu en redemandes.

_ Hmm...

_ J'arrête tout mouvements. Je reste juste profondément enfoncer en toi. Mes mains on stopper tout mouvement elle aussi. Dis-moi Ichigo ? Ma première leçon sur les bonnes manières est-elle agréable ?

_ Pu... Putain !

_ Je t'ai dis de ne pas jurer. Réponds seulement à ma question.

Ichigo allait le tuer. Il allait d'abord le violer, se faire violer puis ensuite il allait le torturer et le tuer.

_ Oui !

_ Que veux-tu Ichigo ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

_ Continuez...

_ Je n'ai pas bien entendu... Répètes.

Putain d'enfoiré de merde... Il l'humiliait totalement là ! Mais bon il l'avait bien cherché et c'était vraiment très érotique.

_ Continuez !

_ Je veux que tu dises mon prénom Ichigo.

_ Bya... Kuya... Byakuya...

_ J'aime la façon que tu as de prononcer mon prénom... C'est très excitant...

Ichigo voulait jouir. Il souffrait le martyr et Byakuya jouait avec lui comme on jouait avec une poupée.

_ Mes mouvements reprennent avec encore plus d'intensité. Je te baise avec ferveur. Mes hanches claquent contre tes fesses. Mes mains reprennent leur activité sur ton sexe et tu sens que tu vas bientôt venir. Le plaisir grimpe en toi rapidement, au rythme de mes coups de reins endiablés. Je maltraite ta prostate et je sens tes parois se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Maintenant je veux que tu sois très attentif à ce que je vais te dire. Quand je te baiserai en vrais je vais te laisser pantelant. Il te sera impossible de te relever après ça, mais je m'enfoncerait encore en toi, dans ta bouche, dans ton cul accueillant. Ton corps m'appartient et je compte bien te le montrer encore et encore. Je compte te baiser de toutes les façon possible et inimaginable, sur toute les surfaces de ton appartement et de ma maison. J'espère que tu es prêt parce que tu n'auras aucun répit et tu en redemanderas. As-tu envie que je te baise de cette façon Ichigo ?

_ Ouiii !

Dans un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres Ichigo jouit. Il jouit après les paroles prononcées par son professeur. Paroles ô combien prometteuses.

Le rouquin était alangui contre la table, il avait baissé la tête de honte et de gêne, son front reposait donc maintenant sur la table. Il avait le souffle court, les joues rouges et ses yeux était indubitablement clos. Il ne voulait pas regarder Kuchiki. Il en était incapable. Pourtant l'homme passa une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête afin que leurs regards se captent. Le noble était à la même hauteur que le rouquin, leurs visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et Ichigo pouvait y voir un désir infinie. Les joues de l'homme étaient également rouge, il semblait avoir chaud et son corps était tendu par le désir. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, échangeant des paroles silencieuses pleines de promesses. Pourtant Byakuya coupa le silence qui s'était imposé, les lèvres proche de celle du rouquin sans pour autant les toucher, encore.

_ Malgré tout cela, je vais également te faire l'amour Ichigo. Aimer ton corps comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je vais te montrer que tu n'as pas besoin de céder aux avances de n'importe quel homme. Je vais te montrer que tu es beau, désirable, et que tu n'as rien à envier à personne. Je vais aimer chaque parcelle de ta peau, chaque membre de ton corps. Je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais je n'ai fais l'amour, parce que je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es spécial pour moi. Je vais flatter ton corps parce que tu mérites d'être aimer de cette manière.

Sur ces paroles qui laissèrent Ichigo sans voix, l'homme se redressa regardant toujours le rouquin. Puis lentement contourna la table où ce dernier était toujours lamentablement avachis. Il suivait cependant Byakuya du regard. Les yeux du noble se firent moins doux, plus dominateur et plus coléreux.

_ Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser qui a une longueur d'avance.

L'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du rouquin, posa sa main droite sur la poignet de porte puis stoppa ses mouvements et se retourna pour regarder Ichigo qui venait de se redresser. Le jeune homme le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, les joues rouge, de légère gouttes de sueur sur le front. Il essayait lamentablement de cacher la tâche sombre qui s'était formée au niveau de son entrejambe mais Byakuya le vit et lui adressa un sourire victorieux. Avec une voix plus que sensuelle et un petit regard provocateur l'homme mit fin à leur échange.

_ Oyasumi Ichigo.

Kuchiki tourna les talons et sorti de l'appartement. La porte se referma derrière lui et Ichigo se retrouva totalement seul. Seul et totalement frustré. Oh oui, il allait finir par violer ce mec.

Le jeune homme alla lentement dans sa salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et se retrouva face à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses joues étaient encore rouge, ses lèvres étaient gonflées du fait d'avoir trop été mordue, ses cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumé et ses pupilles étaient encore totalement dilatées. Quand Ichigo baissa les yeux sur son pantalon il pu effectivement voir une tâche bien plus sombre recouvrir légèrement l'avant de son jean. Putain il était vraiment pitoyable. Le jeune homme enleva son t-shirt, puis ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon en le fit descendre, ainsi que son caleçon, le long de ses jambes. Une fois nu, Ichigo se dirigea vers sa douche, alluma l'eau chaude et se glissa dessous. L'eau détendit ses muscles, enleva toutes trace de transpiration et de sperme qui restaient sur son corps et ses cheveux s'humidifièrent pour finir totalement trempés. Le rouquin jeta sa tête en arrière afin de faire couler l'eau chaude sur son visage. Il était totalement détendu. Cependant une frustration sans nom grimpait peu à peu dans son corps. Malgré le fait qu'il ait jouit il se sentait totalement insatisfait. Une tension insupportable submergeait son bas ventre. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que sur cette tension grandissante mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Byakuya avait laissé le son de sa voix profondément ancré en lui, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Il pouvait encore entendre le son profond de sa voix, le son délicieux de son rire grave et légèrement rauque, il pouvait aussi encore sentir la douce caresse de ses cheveux sur ses joues et son souffle venir se heurter dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque et sur son cou. Et ses paroles... Des paroles excitantes, érotiques qu'Ichigo était certain de ne pas pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire avant des années. Byakuya lui avait laissé beaucoup trop de souvenir auxquels repenser pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose. Résultat sa frustration n'avait fait qu'augmenté et le rouquin se retrouvait donc pantelant, une tension inqualifiable dans le corps et une nouvelle érection qui ne tarda pas à prendre véritablement en main cette fois.

Les allés retours qu'il faisait sur son sexe étaient rapide et vif. Ichigo n'avait qu'une seule envie, se libérer un temps soit peu de cette frustration. Alors il se masturbait rapidement repensant aux paroles provocatrice de son professeur. Il voulait le baiser ? Oh oui ! Il n'attendait que ça ! Il se voyait alanguit sous le corps musclé et souple de Byakuya et il s'imaginait en train de hurler son plaisir. L'homme lui défonçait littéralement le derrière et ses mains étaient sur sa queue maintenant douloureusement tendue. Le souffle du rouquin était erratique et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

« Tu as envie que je rentre en toi n'est-ce pas ? »

La main du rouquin accéléra encore un peu. Oh putain oui qu'il en avait envie !

« Tu es serré autour de moi. Je te rempli délicieusement, je t'étire totalement. »

Oh bordel ! Il sentait doucement l'orgasme arriver, la tension dans son bas ventre avait grimpé encore quelque marche. Sa main faisait maintenant des mouvements brusques et son autre main caressait doucement ses tétons durcis.

« je te pilonne maintenant avec violence. »

Oui !

« Je te baise avec ferveur. »

Il allait venir. Ses testicules devinrent lourdes et il se cambra légèrement, bougeant à présent ses hanches au même rythme que les allés et venus qu'exerçaient ses mains sur sa hampe tendue.

« Aimer ton corps comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. »

Ah ! Il y était presque ! Byakuya était à présent sur lui, leurs corps bougeaient en symbiose. Une danse lente, sensuelle, érotique. La chaleur grimpa brusquement dans le corps du rouquin mais également dans la pièce.

« Je vais te faire l'amour comme jamais je n'ai fais l'amour, parce que je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es spécial pour moi. »

Ichigo jouit dans un gémissement bruyant. Sa semence se répandait par petits jets dans sa mains et dans le siphon de la douche. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle chaud et saccadé, ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos. La tension dans son corps était légèrement redescendue mais il se sentait toujours totalement frustrer. Ichigo avait vraiment envie de faire l'amour. Enfin il avait plutôt réellement envie que Byakuya revienne et lui face l'amour. Ce mec était tellement excitant...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il devait garder les idées claires et trouver un moyen de se venger, ou de faire craquer Kuchiki. Ichigo coupa l'eau après avoir fait partir les dernières traces de sa jouissance et s'être savonné énergiquement. Le rouquin sorti de la douche et enroula ses hanches dans une serviette. Après avoir regarder une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir il put une constater qu'il était un peu plus présentable mais ses joues étaient tout de même rouge. Saloperie de Kuchiki Byakuya. C'est en pestant contre l'homme que l'étudiant sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour y sortir un caleçon. Il avait bien trop chaud pour mettre autre chose de toute façon. Une fois le fin tissu enfilé le jeune homme prit son téléphone et se glissa sous sa couette. Il ne pouvait pas regarder sa table sans avoir des images de lui étendu dessus et c'était bien trop gênant pour le moment.

Ichigo avait la tête posée sur son oreiller, ses cheveux formaient une auréole rousse autour de sa tête et ses joues rougies lui donnait un air totalement craquant.

Cependant Ichigo ne pensait pas à l'air qu'il abordait mais plutôt aux paroles de son professeur. Les choses qu'il lui avait dit en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait été sérieux et il lui avait retourné le cœur. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de telle choses, personne n'avait prit la peine de lui montrer cela et Ichigo avait donc du mal à croire en lui. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait montrer, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui et il se cachait derrière son sarcasme et son tempérament de feu. Cependant avait su voir à travers lui et c'était également un peu sa propre faute. Il lui avait dit, lors de leurs nombreuses conversations, tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Ichigo se sentait perdu. Devait-il penser que Byakuya voulait plus avec lui qu'une simple aventure ? Il lui avait qu'il était spécial pour lui, qu'il le trouvait beau, désirable. Les joues du rouquin se colorèrent de plaisir. Kuchiki était quelqu'un de surprenant, d'incroyablement excitant et érotique, d'insaisissable, d'orgueilleux et de légèrement nombriliste et autoritaire, mais il émanait de lui une incroyable gentillesse, une douceur et une sensation de confort et de protection qui laissait Ichigo sans voix. Il l'aimait vraiment.

Le jeune homme saisit son oreiller et se le plaqua sur le visage violemment. Il devenait totalement stupide ou quoi ? Il réagissait comme une fille ! Comme une fille totalement amoureuse et totalement niaise en plus de ça ! Il devait se ressaisir bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas agir de la sorte, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une scène d'amour de shojo manga ! Loin de là même ! Vraiment il était vraiment un abrutis par moment... Avant que le jeune homme n'est pu aller plus loin dans ses réflexions la sonnerie de son téléphone annonçant un message retentit dans l'obscurité de son appartement. Ichigo se leva donc en pestant. Il était fatigué, frustré et il avait envie de dormir pour oublier tout cela alors il avait pas envie de se faire déranger maintenant qu'il était enfin posé dans son lit. Quand il trouva son téléphone il alluma l'écran et le nom qui s'affichait lui fit monter un bouffé de chaleur. Byakuya. Il hésitait à ouvrir le message mais la tentation était vraiment trop grande. Alors le rouquin se dirigea dans son lit, se remit sous la couette et une fois installé il ouvrit le message.

 _ **Comment te sens-tu Ichigo ?**_

Très bien. Il allait le faire souffrir, le torturer et le violer puis le tuer. Ce mec se foutait littéralement de sa gueule à ce moment et il en était sûr. Personne n'aurait pu lui faire croire le contraire.

 _Vous êtes un véritable salop._

Il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. Il le pensait vraiment à ce moment. Byakuya l'avait tellement excité qu'il en avait jouit comme un putain de puceau. Il n'avait pas posé la main sur lui, ne l'avait pas touché ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et Ichigo était certain qu'il savait exactement dans quel état il allait être après son départ et maintenant il revenait à la charge ?Ce mec était un parfait enfoiré quand il voulait. La sonnerie de son téléphone se fit de nouveau entendre et le rouquin ouvrit le message immédiatement.

 _ **Quelque chose ne va pas Ichigo ?**_

Putain il le faisait vraiment exprès.

 _Vous le savez très bien ! Arrêtez de faire l'innocent !_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Ichigo eut envie d'aller lui arracher la tête.

 _ **Tu es frustrer n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais voulu que je te touche ?**_

 _Arrêtez ça ! C'est de la pure torture ce que vous faites !_

Ichigo envoya valdinguer son coussin à travers la petite pièce. Kuchiki pouvait également être un bourreau de choque quand il voulait.

 _ **Je pense que tu as compris la leçon n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais avertis de ne pas me provoquer et tu as quand même voulu jouer avec le feu. Maintenant assume. Assume le fais d'être totalement frustrer et d'avoir envie de beaucoup plus que ce que je t'ai donné. N'as-tu pas compris le but de tout cela ? Je vais donc t'expliquer. Outre le fait de te montrer qu'effectivement personne n'a d'avance sur moi, je te fais me désirer tellement fort que tu ne veux personne d'autre que moi. Je te fais donc ressentir ce que je ressens. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi et je suis bien déterminé à t'avoir. Personne ne se mettra sur mon chemin.**_

Byakuya le rendait fou. Pas seulement fou de désir parce qu'à ce niveau là ce n'était même plus du désir qu'il ressentait pour lui, c'était carrément de la dépendance. Mais il le rendait également fou d'amour. C'était stupide et totalement nian nian, pourtant c'est ce que lui provoquait ce message. Le jeune homme c'était radoucis immédiatement et relu le message. Byakuya disait ne vouloir que lui, qu'il était déterminé à l'avoir et qu'il voulait qu'il ressente la même chose à son égard. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose, lui il en était totalement amoureux et ça il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tout mettre en l'air avant même d'avoir commencé quoique ce soit. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, et avoir calmé les battements irrégulier de son cœur, qui était devenu apparemment fleur bleue entre le moment où il avait rencontré Byakuya pour la première fois et maintenant, Ichigo répondit à l'homme.

 _Je suis totalement frustré et insatisfait. J'ai tellement envie de vous que ça fait mal. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tout ça. Vous m'avez déjà._

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus le jeune homme envoya le message. Puis prenant compte de ce qu'il avait envoyé, le rouquin se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas faire plus débile comme réponse ! Sérieusement parfois il méritait des claques. Il avait envoyé la réponse la plus niaise de toute la planète et à présent il ne voulait qu'une chose se planquer dans un trou et ne plus en sortir. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit et Ichigo ouvrit le message avec hésitation.

 _ **Ichigo ne me dis pas de telles choses...**_

Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui disait une chose pareille. Il pensait, au contraire, que l'homme allait se saisir de cette opportunité pour le frustrer encore plus ou bien, connaissant Byakuya, se vanter d'avoir réussi à l'avoir sans rien faire. Alors le rouquin fronça les sourcils et essaya de comprendre pourquoi. Cependant aucune réponse ne lui venait en tête, soit à cause de la fatigue, soit à dû au fait qu'il soit stupide, il omettait quelques réticences sur se point, ou alors il n'en avait réellement aucune idée. C'est donc pour cela qu'il demanda un éclaircissement au noble.

 _En fait, c'est à cause de vous j'en suis sûr, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous voulez dire par là._

Il envoya ensuite son message, posa son téléphone et se releva d'un bond. Ichigo avait trop chaud maintenant, alors il prit un verre d'eau et regarda l'heure, il était près d'une heure du matin et la fatigue de la journée passé commençait à se faire sentir sur son corps. Le matin Byakuya était venu chez lui, ils avaient parlé, mis les choses au clair, puis l'homme avait fait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle en lui confirmant qu'il comptait tenir sa promesse. Ensuite Yumichika était venu et ils étaient tout les deux allés au dojo avec Renji et Madarame pour des combats, certes libérateurs mais également fatiguant et légèrement douloureux, sa rencontre avec les deux autres professeurs. Il préférait mettre ça de côté, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler... Jaggerjack était juste dur de la feuille et Ulquiorra avait bien du courage. Et puis le dîner de famille, joyeux, fortement bienvenue et nécessaire pour Ichigo mais également fortement fatiguant. Merci le vieux. L'ennuie au gala de danse mais le bonheur de voir sa sœur heureuse, le yoyo des émotions... Et pour finir... Cette chose qui venait de se passer... Il ne savait pas comment la qualifier mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il voulait recommencer, et cette fois il voulait vraiment que l'homme le touche. La frustration qu'il ressentait était bien trop grande pour qu'il n'aille pas plus loin la prochaine fois. Donc effectivement sa journée avait été des plus fatigantes. Il avait les paupières lourdes et son corps commençait à devenir légèrement plus lourd également, comme si ses muscles et ses os arrivaient à leur limite. Le jeune homme retourna donc se coucher et son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

 _ **Ne me dis pas de telles choses parce que j'ai vraiment envie de venir te voir là tout de suite, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si je viens te voir je ne serais pas capable de résister à l'envie de te toucher après que tu m'ait dis une chose pareille.**_

Même fatigué le rouquin voulu courir le voir. Cependant il se reprit. Il avait tellement envie d'être dans les bras de Byakuya à cet instant qu'il se mordit la lèvre pour résister à l'envie de lui demander de venir. De toute façon il était sur d'avoir un refus.

 _J'ai envie de vous voir. Mais ce n'est effectivement pas une bonne idée, je suis tellement frustrer que vous voir sans pouvoir vous toucher m'achèverait littéralement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous refusez d'ailleurs de poser vos mains sur moi..._

Ichigo envoya son message et ferma les yeux. Il avait réellement besoin de dormir. Il était totalement épuisé et son corps refusait pratiquement de lui obéir. Si Byakuya ne se dépêchait pas de lui répondre il allait s'endormir. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment qu'en son téléphone vibra à côté de son oreille.

 _ **Je ne pense pas que tu sois le seul à penser ça. Je crève d'envie de te toucher mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas car je suis ton professeur et que je ne veux pas mettre en péril tes études et mon travail. Pourtant je meurs d'envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois. Se soir a été très dur pour moi également. Tu es frustrer et je le suis aussi.**_

Putain d'homme d'éthique.

 _Je pense que nous sommes assez intelligent pour être discret. Vous me rendez totalement dingue vous êtes au courant au moins ? Je n'en peux plus il faut que je dorme parce que mon corps ne répond plus et malgré ça j'ai envie de courir pour venir vous voir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain je l'espère._

Ichigo éteignit ensuite son portable, le posa à côté de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche, il allait pouvoir faire une grâce matinée bien méritée. Deux minutes plus tard la pièce était plongée dans le silence et le rouquin dormait déjà profondément.

À quelque kilomètre de là, Yumichika Ayasegawa était lui aussi étendu dans son lit et discutait avec son professeur sur les réseaux sociaux. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils se parlaient et le jeune homme avait pourtant l'impression de ne rien savoir sur le blond. À chaque fois que le brun posait une question Hirako lui répondait évasivement, comme s'il voulait lui cacher quelque chose ou bien rester flou. Le jeune étudiant avait tout de même obtenue quelque réponse et il savait à présent que l'homme avait une petite sœur de 16 ans et qui répondait au nom de Hiyori, que ses parents étaient décédés et qu'il avait dû s'occuper tout seul de « la morveuse » comme il l'avait appelé. Yumichika savait également que l'homme aimait les abricots mais préférait les pêches, que son plat préféré était les Yakitoris et qu'il aimait le jaune. Il savait aussi que l'homme aimait la musique, qu'il jouait lui-même du piano et qu'il adorait le rock old-school. Le jeune homme n'avait rien appris sur les relations de l'homme car ce dernier restait toujours très vague sur le sujet. Yumichika était donc autant perdu qu'au début.

Le brun se leva de son lit afin de prendre un verre d'eau. Shinji l'allumait comme un dingue et le jeune homme essayait de rester le plus lointain possible. Il ne voulait pas laisser savoir à cet homme qu'il lui donnait des bouffé de chaleur. Dans son dernier message le professeur lui avait clairement dit qu'il voulait goûter toutes les parties de son corps sans en oublier aucune. Yumichika ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec le blond. L'homme restait évasif sur sa vie sentimentale, il ne savait rien, il ignorait si Shinji avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, ou bien s'il désirait quelque chose de sérieux ou l'inverse. Cependant il ne se privait pas pour lui envoyer des messages chauds et aguicheurs qui ne faisaient que troubler encore plus le pauvre Yumichika. Le jeune homme se sentait totalement faible devant son professeur. Il l'avait entraîné dans ce jeu de séduction stupide et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Il s'en mordait les doigts pour une seule et bonne raison. Il était fou amoureux de Hirako Shinji.

Le professeur lui avait posé de nombreuses questions lui aussi. L'homme l'avait questionné sur sa famille, ses amis, sa vie intime, ses relations, ses cours, ses choix concernant son futur, tout y était passé, absolument tout. Et Yumichika lui avait tout dit, il n'avait même pas résisté une seule seconde et il avait raconté toute sa vie à Shinji. L'homme s'était attardé sur tout les points, s'intéressant réellement à ce que lui racontait le jeune homme, avec un intérêt tout particulier pour les précédentes relations du brun et son amitié toute particulière avec Ichigo. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se parlaient, Yumichika avait pu sentir l'homme légèrement inquiet par rapport au lien qui l'unissait au rouquin et cela gonfla le cœur du brun. Peut-être que l'homme faisait preuve de jalousie... C'était un bon point à creuser et à exploiter.

L'étudiant retourna dans son lit après un rapide passage aux toilette et se plaça sous les couvertures. Shinji lui avait renvoyé un message. Il lui disait à présent qu'il avait envie de plonger en lui tendrement, ce à quoi Yumichika répondit avec assez de retenu qu'il l'attendait mais qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement capable de faire cela, puisque après tout le fait qu'il refuse de lui en dire plus sur ses relations précédentes voulait peut-être dire qu'il n'en avait pas eu ou bien qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez doué avec ses partenaires pour avoir quoique ce soit à raconter. Le jeune homme soupira. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas ça, il suffisait de regarder l'homme pour se douter qu'il était plus que doué. Cependant il s'était dit que peut-être la provocation était une bonne manière d'obtenir des réponses. Les trois petits points dans la fenêtre de chat montrait que l'homme était en train d'écrire. Yumichika se mordit la lèvre. Il en avait mare de ce petit jeu, de cette séduction qu'il savait vaine et inutile. Il se doutait bien que l'homme ne faisait que se jouer de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de lui parler, de lui répondre et de répondre à ses provocations. Pourtant il sentait que cette fois ça allait être différent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire tiquer son professeur et il angoissait un peu de la réponse qui allait suivre. Réponse qui arriva bien vite et qui confirma ce que Yumichika pensait.

 _ **Si je ne te dis rien mon petit Yumi c'est parce que j'attends que tu me demandes clairement ce que tu as envie de me demander depuis le début. Tes tentatives déguiser pour en savoir plus sont inutile parce que je t'ai percé à jour. Quand tu me demanderas clairement ce que tu veux je te répondrais clairement aussi. Et n'imagine pas que je n'en sois pas capable, je peux te faire hurler de plaisir sois en sûr. J'ai un piercing sur la lange, le savais-tu ? Je sais très bien m'en servir en plus de ça... J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour, depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu d'ailleurs. Cette fois la pendant le discourt chiant au possible de Yama-jii. Cette fois là j'ai eu envie de te prendre dans n'importe quelle pièce de cette fac, mais maintenant j'ai envie de te faire l'amour alors ne me provoque pas. Je n'ai pas assez d'éthique pour ne pas obéir à mes envies. Je suis quelqu'un d'épicurien, je vie comme je l'entends et j'apprécie tout les plaisirs de la vie, notamment les plaisirs de la chaire et crois mais j'ai très envie de m'adonner aux plaisirs de ta chaire.**_

Dans un appartement chic au dernier étage d'une des plus grandes tours de Karakura, Grimmjow Jaggerjack faisait les cents pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Enfin plus rien pour être tout à fait exact.

Quelques heures plus tôt quand Ulquiorra et lui étaient sorti du dojo son meilleur ami l'avait amené chez lui sans aucunes paroles, ils étaient montés dans l'appartement d'Ulquiorra et sans attendre l'homme aux cheveux noir s'était dirigé dans sa salle de bain. Grimmjow était resté là comme deux ronds deux flans, les bras ballent le long de son corps. Alors il avait pris l'initiative de rentrer de lui-même chez son meilleur ami et s'était dirigé dans le salon. Il entendait la douche coulé et son esprit lubrique avait tout de suite imaginé Ulquiorra dessous. Le corps élancé et fin nu sous l'eau chaude, les grandes et fines mains se baladant sur ce corps afin de le savonner et de faire partir toutes traces et toutes odeurs de transpiration. Grimmjow avait ensuite imaginé rejoindre l'homme et l'aider à se laver. Bien sur ils n'auraient pas fait que cela mais ses pensées furent coupées par le retour d'Ulquiorra qui avait vêtu des vêtements noir, pour changer, et qui le regardait avec une colère non dissimulée. Sans lui adresser la parole Shiffer s'était dirigé dans sa cuisine et s'était servit une bière puis en avait tout de même apporté une à son ami. Jaggerjack l'avait fixé en attendant qu'il commence à lui dire ce qu'il lui reprochait mais l'homme gardait la bouche close. Seul ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'il était en colère. Grimmjow le savait, un Ulquiorra énervé était l'une des choses les plus effrayante qu'il pouvait se passer. Une des plus effrayante mais également l'une des plus belles. Quand Shiffer se mettait en colère ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur fugueuse, son visage habituellement pâle gagnait un peu de couleur et ses expressions d'habitudes figées devenaient mobiles et magnifiques.

Grimmjow secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, surtout que son meilleur ami le regardait bizarrement.

_ Bon tu vas m'dire pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Il commençait à s'impatienter, et si Ulquiorra ne voulait pas parler par lui-même il allait le forcer.

_ Il n'y a rien qui te dérange dans ton comportement ?

_ J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler alors sois plus clair.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que lui reprochait Ulquiorra. Son ami était normalement habituer à le voir flirter devant lui. Grimmjow avait en tête que peut-être le fait de le voir ainsi Ulquiorra serait prit d'une subite crise de jalousie et qu'ainsi il découvrirait qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui. Jaggerjack se trouva soudain totalement ridicule. Jamais une chose pareille ne pourrait arriver.

_ Tu dragues tes étudiants ! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Tu penses un peu à ta carrière ?!

Ah... C'était juste ça... Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça change qu'il soit étudiant ou pas, on vas pas finir ensemble de toute façon !

_ Grimmjow tu as quoi dans la tête ? Si quelqu'un le découvre tu peux dire adieux à ton poste !

_ Ulqui tu penses encore être à la vieille époque... C'est pas si dérangeant que ça qu'il soit un étudiant et que je sois prof... Faut juste pas trop que tout le monde le sache c'est tout...

_ Et si ça se sait ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'on pourrait penser de ce garçon ? Et de toi ?

_ J'vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange... Tu le connais pas et moi je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

Ulquiorra fit les cents pas sous le regard de plus en plus surpris de Grimmjow. C'était quoi au juste son problème ? Jaggerjack avait même l'impression que l'homme en face de lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui reprocher.

_ Et le harcèlement on en parle ?

_ Le harcèlement ?

_ Oui ! T'es prof de droit pénal tu devrais savoir ça quand même !

_ Mais je...

_ Non tu te tais. D'après ce que j'ai compris il t'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne voulait pas de toi et toi tu insistes. Tu es autant en manque que ça pour aller jusqu'à harceler un de tes étudiants pour du sexe ?

_ Du calme OK ? Et puis d'ailleurs je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange ce que je fais...

_ T'es un abrutis tu le sais ça ?

Celle-là c'était la meilleur.

_ Tu t'calmes OK ? Tout es pas aussi simple que tu sembles le penser ! Pour toi l'hétéro qui les fait toutes tomber comme des mouches ! Tu as une copine, tu as un taf, tu as un appart'. Moi j'ai rien OK ? J'ai un appart', un super taf mais j'suis tout seul depuis trop longtemps alors tu vas pas me reprocher de vouloir trouver quelqu'un.

À ce moment-là Grimmjow eu envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il s'abstint. Il valait mieux qu'il la ferme et qu'il garde son meilleur ami plutôt que de le perdre entièrement.

_ Je suis plus avec Halibel.

Oh non... Il aurait préféré ignorer ça. Il allait de nouveau se faire des films et il ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait savoir.

_ Parce que t'es un abrutis. Et je ne te reproche pas de vouloir trouver quelqu'un.

_ Il est où le rapport entre le fait que je sois un abrutis et le fait que tu sois plus avec Halibel ? Tu parles par énigme et je comprends rien.

_ Tu as qu'à réfléchir. Maintenant vas t'en j'ai des copies à corriger.

Réfléchir à quoi ? Putain il était perdu...

_ Je comprends que dal Ulqui ! Éclaire moi bordel !

_ Non. Tu es juste aveugle et trop obnubilé par le prochain cul que tu pourras mettre dans ton lit. Maintenant dégage.

Grimmjow avait donc pris ses affaires et était rentré chez lui.

Ce qui nous ramenait à maintenant. Le bleuté faisait les cents pas dans son appartement et il essayait de comprendre les paroles de son meilleur ami. Quel était le rapport entre lui et Halibel ? L'ex blonde de Ulquiorra était certes très jolie mais Grimmjow s'était toujours demandé ce que son meilleur ami pouvait lui trouver. Sa jalousie parlait sûrement à sa place mais il trouvait cette fille sans intérêt. Elle minaudait tellement qu'elle en devenait insupportable. La jeune femme voulait attirer l'attention sur elle et elle y arrivait très bien avec ses vêtements court et provocant. Ulquiorra était quelqu'un de discret qui n'aimait pas forcément se faire remarquer. Il était intelligent, gracieux, élégant, il parlait bien en communauté et savait se tenir. Cette nana était tout l'inverse. Alors peut être avait-il enfin ouvert les yeux. Mais cela n'aidait pas le bleuté à savoir pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus avec elle parce qu'il était con. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était aveugle est trop obnubilé par le prochain cul qu'il pourrait mettre dans son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort sur se dernier point mais il ne faisait ça que pour éviter de faire une connerie et de tout lui avouer sous peine de le perdre. Quant au fait d'être aveugle, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il avait toujours su voir les choses assez facilement mais pour une fois il avait l'impression que quelque chose de primordiale lui échappait.

Et puis il y avait le fait que Ulquiorra lui dise qu'il avait harcelé Ichigo. Ce n'était pas totalement faux maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire même après que le rouquin lui ait dit ne pas vouloir de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire parce que accepter ce refus c'était accepter le fait d'être seul. Encore et toujours seul. Et ça il ne supportait plus. Il voyait son meilleur ami avec sa copine et lui il était là fou amoureux de cet homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et il avait mal. Tellement mal. Grimmjow s'arrêta de marché et se servit une bière avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Sa tête était jeté en arrière et son bras était maintenant posé sur ses yeux. C'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de faire semblant d'être seulement ami avec Shiffer. Quand il rentrait chez lui après avoir passé une journée en sa compagnie il avait une énorme boule dans la gorge. Pourtant il refusait de se laisser aller, c'était tout de même Grimmjow Jaggerjack et il refusait tout bonnement d'agir comme une fille. Alors il souffrait en silence. Il regardait son meilleur ami heureux dans les bras d'une personne qui n'était pas lui et qui ne serait jamais lui. Mais il se disait que voir Ulquiorra heureux, même si ce n'était pas avec lui, c'était mieux que rien. Alors il ne disait rien et ne dirait jamais rien. L'homme lâcha un soupire déchirant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son meilleur ami lui avait dit de réfléchir et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il réfléchissait au fait qu'il tait seul, définitivement seul et amoureux d'Ulquiorra.

Quand Byakuya arriva chez lui après être parti de chez le jeune Kurosaki, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. Là il laissa tomber son lourd manteau au sol, défit rapidement les boutons de sa chemise noire qu'il laissa également choir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et enfin il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon. Son sexe douloureusement tendu depuis déjà bien trop longtemps lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un homme et que de voir Ichigo aussi alangui et offert l'avait excité plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Alors une fois totalement nu, le noble se dirigea gracieusement dans sa salle de bain, alluma l'eau de la douche et se glissa à l'intérieur. Après avoir savonné énergiquement son corps il sorti de la douche et se sécha puis enfila un caleçon propre. Il se glissa dans son lit et s'étendit de tout son long. Son érection était douloureuse. Son bas ventre le tiraillait vivement et la tension dans son corps ne demandait qu'à sortir alors il prit son sexe en main et commença de lent va et viens. Il se souvenait parfaitement des gémissements et soupires que poussait le jeune homme, de la manière qu'il avait d'essayer de s'empêcher de gémir en se mordant la lèvre. Son corps semblait divin, ses fesses étaient rondes et pleines, son torse semblait fort et ses jambes interminables. Tout chez lui emmenait Byakuya à le désirer que plus intensément à chaque fois.

Les allé retour sur le sexe tendu du noble se firent plus rapide et plus brusque au fur et à mesure que l'homme se rappelait des expressions de son futur amant. Ichigo était un appel à la luxure et il n'en avait pas conscience. Byakuya avait bien l'intention de lui montrer en lui faisant l'amour de toutes les façons possible. Il imaginait parfaitement le rouquin assis sur son sexe, le chevauchant de la plus délicieuse des manières, ses hanches ondulant sur lui approfondissant toujours plus la pénétration.

Putain c'était bon ! Le noble se cambra légèrement à cette pensée et il accéléra encore plus les mouvements sur sa hampe tendue. Il essayait de retenir ses soupires du mieux qu'il pouvait car malgré le fait qu'il était très tard il pouvait toujours être entendu par un domestique et il en était hors de question. Cependant c'était un exercice périlleux. En effet il n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher d'imaginer Ichigo dans des positions des plus excitante, demandant encore et toujours plus, plus fort, plus vite, plus profond. Byakuya se voyait le prendre sur sa grande table de salon, nu comme des vers. Leurs corps bougeant ensemble dans une danse des plus sensuelle et érotique. Ichigo criant encore et toujours son prénom de sa voix si particulière. Et quand Kuchiki en vint à imaginer la bouche du rouquin autour de son sexe s'en fut trop et il vint dans sa main, dans de long jet chaud et libérateur.

L'homme était essoufflé. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées et son torse se soulevait rapidement. Lentement l'homme se saisit d'un mouchoir et essuya ses mains et son torse sur lequel des gouttes de spermes avaient échouées puis le jeta au loin. Il retomba ensuite dans ses couvertures et commença à réfléchir.

Quand Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il était avec son ami Yumichika Ayasegawa, il avait vu rouge. Il n'appréciait pas ce garçon. Il était charmant, et semblait drôle. Le rouquin semblait beaucoup l'apprécier et Byakuya n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il voulait être l'exclusivité aux yeux du jeune Kurosaki et il ne voulait personne en travers de son chemin. Et puis le rouquin lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassé et Kuchiki avait carrément détesté le brun. Les lèvres comme le corps entier d'Ichigo lui appartenait. Déjà que Grimmjow Jaggerjack l'avait touché il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à accepter ça. Les grosses mains de Jaggerjack sur le corps souple et fin de son rouquin... C'était une chose à laquelle il ne préférait pas penser au peur de commettre un crime. Ichigo était à lui. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il avait vu un côté de lui qui le rendait encore plus attaché à ce jeune homme et pour rien au monde il ne donnerait sa place.

Quand Byakuya lui avait dit qu'il ne comptait pas que le baiser mais qu'il voulait aussi lui faire l'amour, lui montrer qu'il en valait la peine et qu'il était beau, désirable, que son corps méritait d'être flatté et adulé, le jeune homme avait semblé réellement surpris. Cela laissait le noble perplexe. Le jeune rouquin paraissait sûr de lui aux premiers abords mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. Ichigo avait besoin d'être rassuré. Parfait il allait s'en charger. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà, en effet ils en avaient beaucoup parlé lors de leur correspondance mais jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était à ce point là. Mais Byakuya était rentré dans sa vie et il allait se charger de lui montrer quel charmant jeune homme il était et à quel point il était désirable. Kuchiki avait envie de retourner le voir, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'en empêchait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bien que la faculté n'avait émit aucune restriction quant aux relation professeur, étudiant, il fallait tout de même rester sur ses gardes et Byakuya avait peur pour son étudiant et pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise et tout gâcher même si s'était affreusement dur de résister à la tentation.

Après avoir hésité un long moment l'homme pris son téléphone et envoya un message au rouquin. Ce dernier lui répondit rapidement et sa réponse le fit sourire. Il aimait cette fougue. Il aimait se côté tête brûlée de Kurosaki. C'était vraiment plaisant. Tout chez lui l'était. Et puis il avait reçu ces quelques mots qui avait faillit le faire craquer. Ces mots qu'il disait clairement qu'Ichigo était à lui et à personne d'autre. Byakuya aurait pu mourir de bonheur à ce moment-là. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre immédiatement et le serrer dans ses bras mais c'était impossible. Il dû d'ailleurs lui expliquer les raisons qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas le toucher. Le jeune homme semblait comprendre qu'à moitié et cela ne l'étonna pas. Lui-même avait du mal à trouver ses arguments percutants maintenant. Il refusait ne serait-ce que de lui toucher le bras parce qu'il se connaissait et il savait que le moindre contact physique avec le jeune Kurosaki provoquerait chez lui une montée de désir incontrôlable et il se jetterait sans ménagement sur le jeune homme afin de le faire sien et de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Quand il reçu le dernier message du jeune étudiant Byakuya su qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir même s'il le voulait. Il tenait bien trop à lui, sa présence lui était bien trop indispensable pour qu'il ne le laisse s'en aller.

 _ **Je le sais et il en va de même pour moi. Tu me rends fou Ichigo et je ne comprends pas comment tu t'y prends. Je meurs d'envie de t'avoir auprès de moi maintenant... Je tiens à te prévenir qu'il est maintenant hors de question qu'il se passe un jour sans que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles. Je veux savoir comment tu vas et ce que tu fais. Tu pourras dire que je suis un stalker mais je m'en contre fou. Je ne veux pas passer une semaine comme celle qui vient de passer une nouvelle fois. Être dans l'ignorance était bien trop dur à supporter... Je ferais la même chose de mon côté cela va de soit. Donc c'est un à demain obligatoire tu n'as pas à l'espérer. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu me rends dépendant de toi et je n'aime pas ça parce que ça m'effraie. Oui tu as bien lu, cela me fait peur mais ça provoque en moi un étrange sentiment de bonheur également... Dors bien Ichigo.**_

Byakuya posa son téléphone à côté de lui et se tourna dans ses couvertures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il avait se besoin de protéger, d'aimer, d'écouter et de réconforter ce jeune homme. Il s'était attaché à lui lors de leurs nombreuses conversations ça ne faisait aucuns doutes. Après tout le rouquin avait été là pour lui au moment où il allait le moins bien dans sa vie. Et puis il l'avait vu. Il avait vu qui était réellement Yasu. Il avait qu'il s'agissait de ce jeune homme fougueux, qui avait osé lui tenir tête devant tout le monde, qui n'avait pas peur de le remettre en place et qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Il en ignorait la raison, certes Kurosaki était définitivement très beau mais il avait eu l'occasion de croiser de nombreux jeunes hommes très beau et jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Ichigo avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose en plus qui lui plaisait bien trop. Alors additionner la personnalité de Yasu à cela, Byakuya avait craqué. Quand leurs regards se croisaient le cœur du noble avait des loupés et quand il entendait le rire du rouquin un sourire s'étalait inconsciemment sur son visage. Ce jeune homme avait un pouvoir inhumain sur lui.

Kuchiki qui avait fermé les yeux les rouvrit instantanément. Il savait. Son cœur accéléra d'un coup. Il était amoureux. Amoureux d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fin du chapitre !

Moins d'une semaine mouahahahahahahah i'm back in the game guys !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, donnez moi vos avis et tout et tout !

Merci de me lire vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ! Merci beaucoup:)

J'en serai pas là sans vous vos reviews me donne du courage pour continuer !

Je vous aimes d'amour :*

Je vous laisse ici !

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

Baibai et à bientôt pour la suite !

AndZero


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayo mina-san !

Voici la suite de Correspondance, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que les précédents !

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! À chaque fois que j'en vois une nouvelle j'ai genre un big sourire BN sur le visage JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE ! Continuez comme ça vous êtes au top du top du top !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Reina :** Kyaaaaaaa merci ! Ça été incroyablement dur de l'écrire parce que je voulais que Bya aille beaucoup plus loin . L'évolution va arriver t'inquiète pas !

 **Noah :** Uhuh merciiiiiiii !

 **Lolivamp :** Merci ! J'étais pas très sûre au début mais je suis contente de voir qu'il a fait son petit effet ce chapitre :D

 **Greyfullbuster2a :** Quand j'ai écris j'étais en mode « OMG BYA TOUCHE LEEEEEEEEEEE » et après je me suis rendue compte que ben en fait c'était moi qui écrivait... U.U Grimm est un idiot amoureux mais on l'aime quand même :3

 **Etrelley :** Des fois je dis des trucs sans m'en rendre compte dans ma tête et je les trouve cool du coup je les écris ! Je suis donc ravie de voir que tu aimes ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête ! Voldy o/ (Je suis une pro Serpentard moi ! Draco je lui fais des bébé OMG!) Oui ça avance un peu partout uhuh ! Haaaaaaaaan mais merci du complimeeeeeeeeeent :O Marquise de Sade je kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff ! Léchouille :3

 **Loca12 :** NON LES RELATION PROF ETUDIANT NE SONT PAS INTERDITE!Merci !

 **Yumi Lucky :** Il fallait bien que ça commence à devenir un peu plus... Plus quoi au juste ? Uhuh Merci en tout cas ! Et oui Grimm est con mais on l'aime encore plus du coup parce qu'il est chou :3 ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Byakun il est bête U.U Mais trop sex et trop mignon a ce moment là pour lui en vouloir uhuh ! Voilà la suiiiiiite ! :D

 **DidiineOoKami :** Merciiiiiiii ! Oui bien sur que Ichi va se venger ? Ou pas ? Voilà la suiteuh !

 **Clem :** MERCIIIIIIIIIII ! BYAICHI o/

 **Lili1991 :** Ouais ! une nouvelle ! Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

 **Lauranna7 :** Haaaaaaaaaaan merci ! Je suis super contente que ma première fic t'ai plu ! Merci de suivre celle-ci aussi !

Bref !

Voici la suite de ma fic ! Merci d'être toujours présent(e) et de me lire !

Je suis super contente que ça vous plaise toujours et je tenais à vous prévenir : J'AI UNE NOUVELLE IDEE DE FIC !

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, mon blabla est moins important uhuh !

Bonne lecture !

Rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 13 :**

Ichigo se réveilla lentement, il ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi comme une masse. Pourtant il se sentait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Il se sentait frustré et il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi. Le rouquin se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. Puis lentement la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il sentait une douloureuse frustration dans son bas ventre et tout son corps était affreusement tendu. Byakuya. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre douloureusement. Il avait envie de sexe voilà pourquoi il se sentait autant frustré et fatigué. Byakuya l'avait allumé comme pas possible la veille, il l'avait fait jouir sans le toucher ce qui avait eu pour résultat de rendre Ichigo totalement en manque. Saloperie.

Le rouquin se leva et se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage en essayant d'ignorer le plus possible son érection naissante. Il avait chaud et son visage était tout rouge. Putain il détestait être comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être un ado devant un film porno. Et lui son film porno était bien vivant et pour le moment totalement inaccessible. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Byakuya nu, étendu sur lui. Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter de penser à la sensation du corps de l'homme sous ses mains. Il voyait et se souvenait parfaitement du corps du noble, son tatouage sur son pectoraux droit, ses grains de beauté et sa peau pâle et totalement alléchante. Ichigo aurait voulu y goûter. Goûter chaque parcelle du corps de son professeur. Il rêvait de l'avoir sous lui afin de pouvoir faire de Byakuya ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait voir son regard fiévreux et emplie de désir se poser sur lui, il voulait voir cet homme gémir de plaisir grâce à lui, il voulait l'entendre prononcer son prénom de la plus délicieuse des façon et... Et putain il fallait absolument qu'il se calme ou il allait craquer.

Ichigo sorti de la salle de bain d'un pas rageur. Ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'il était réveillé et il pensait déjà à Byakuya. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il se concentre sur autre chose au risque de commettre un viol. Le rouquin se dirigea alors vers sa petite kitchenette d'où il sorti un verre afin de le remplir de jus d'orange puis il se prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner. Pendant que son riz cuisait le jeune homme saisit son téléphone portable, qui était resté éteint sur son lit, puis l'alluma afin de voir s'il avait reçu des messages. L'écran affichait deux sms et le rouquin les ouvrit rapidement se doutant bien que l'un d'eux venait de son correspondant. Il eut raison, Byakuya lui avait répondu dans la nuit et il eut un peu peur de la réponse. Le second message venait de Yumichika et le jeune homme se fit la réflexion qu'il était plus sûr pour lui de lire le message de son meilleur ami en premier afin de limiter les dégâts et surtout afin de se préparer psychologiquement au message de Kuchiki. C'est donc naturellement qu'il ouvrit le sms de son meilleur ami.

 _ **Ichiiiiiiiiiiii j'suis dans la merde T.T**_

Alors apparemment Yumichika avait décider de parler par énigme ou bien de faire durer le suspense tel un bon, ou mauvais tout dépend du point de vue, scénariste. Pourtant Ichigo ne voyait pas vraiment le jeune brun dans le cinéma, ou alors dans le cinéma pornographique parce que l'esprit lubrique de son meilleur ami ne laissait pas une grande place à toutes autres forme d'art. Le rouquin décida alors de demander plus de détails à son meilleur ami afin d'éclairer sa lanterne. Une fois le message envoyé Ichigo souffla un coup pour se donner un minimum de courage, puis ouvrit le sms de son professeur.

 _ **Je le sais et il en va de même pour moi. Tu me rends fou Ichigo et je ne comprends pas comment tu t'y prends. Je meurs d'envie de t'avoir auprès de moi maintenant... Je tiens à te prévenir qu'il est maintenant hors de question qu'il ne se passe un jour sans que tu ne me donnes de tes nouvelles. Je veux savoir comment tu vas et ce que tu fais. Tu pourras dire que je suis un stalker mais je m'en contre fou. Je ne veux pas passer une semaine comme celle qui vient de passer une nouvelle fois. Être dans l'ignorance est bien trop dur à supporter... Je ferai la même chose de mon côté cela va de soit. Donc c'est un à demain obligatoire tu n'as pas à l'espérer. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu me rends dépendant de toi et je n'aime pas ça parce que ça m'effraie. Oui tu as bien lu, cela me fait peur mais ça provoque en moi un étrange sentiment de bonheur également... Dors bien Ichigo.**_

Le jeune homme voulait crier et sauter de partout afin d'exprimer sa joie. Cependant il se contenta de rougir fortement à la pseudo déclaration de son professeur. Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il provoquait ce genre de chose chez Byakuya mais il était également triste. Le message du noble n'avait fait qu'accroître ses sentiments pour l'homme et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas souffrir une nouvelle fois. L'amour n'était jamais quelque chose de simple pour lui. Il avait l'impression de n'attirer que les mauvaises personnes. On le prenait quelque temps et puis on le laissait tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Alors Ichigo avait peur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi amoureux de sa vie et il s'en voulait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être pris une nouvelle fois pour un idiot. Cependant après avoir relu le message deux autres fois il ne put empêcher un sourire parfaitement niais se dessiner sur son visage. Il était foutu.

Le jeune homme essaya de regagner un peu de dignité avant de répondre mais ce fut peine perdue. Alors les joues toujours adorablement rouge et le sourire aux lèvres, il répondit à Kuchiki.

 _Ne me dites pas des choses comme ça... J'ai envie d'être avec vous et c'est impossible... Vous me rendez dingue, je viens à peine de me lever et je pense déjà à vous. Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai l'impression que vous ne sortez plus de ma tête et ça me fait peur à moi aussi... Je suis en tout cas ravi de savoir que ce n'est pas que moi ! Je suis content comme ça je n'aurais pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour venir vous parler puisqu'il s'agit d'un ordre de mon Sensei... Croyez bien que je ne veux pas passer une semaine comme celle-ci une nouvelle fois moi aussi. Je me suis senti réellement mal toute la semaine... Enfin ça vous le saviez déjà je ne vais pas en reparler ça ne sert à rien. Je suis dépendant de vous, mais vraiment dépendant... Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand on ne s'est pas parlé... J'ai peur... J'ai peur de vous en fait... Pas parce que vous êtes effrayant mais parce que vous avez un pouvoir sur moi et que vous pouvez me détruire vraiment très facilement...Maintenant que cela est dit laissez-moi vous dire autre chose. Vous êtes un salop. Je n'en peu plus et je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai chaud et je suis frustré et tendu, je ne peux rien faire sans penser à vous et hier soir et ça me rend dingue. J'ai envie de sexe. Non en fait j'ai envie de vous comme jamais j'ai eu envie de quelqu'un... Voilà je l'ai dit. Et au fait... Bonjour Kuchiki-Sensei..._

Ichigo envoya le message puis il put enfin manger son petit déjeuné. Une fois fini il se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche, mais également avec l'intention que celle-ci lui permette de faire baisser la tension dans son corps. Une fois sa douche prise le rouquin sorti de la pièce avec une serviette autour des hanches. Il se saisit une nouvelle fois de son portable mais pu constater que personne ne lui avait répondu. Alors il sorti son ordinateur, ses cahiers et ses stylos afin de commencer à réviser. Les TD ayant commencés il avait une dose de travail en plus et donc des devoirs. Le chargé de TD du droit des affaires, un certain Kenpachi, un homme baraqué, légèrement effrayant avec un sourire de psychopathe. Il était cependant très compétant et malgré l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait le rouquin pendant le cours, il ne pouvait nier que l'homme était passionnant. Kenpachi leur avait donc donné leur première dissertation de l'année et le jeune homme ne voulait prendre aucun retard et c'est donc naturellement qu'il commença son devoir qui s'avéra être long et douloureux.

Au bout de deux heures de travail acharné le rouquin avait fini son plan et son introduction, il lui restait à présent la rédaction complète de son devoir mais le jeune homme estima avoir besoin d'une pause. Ichigo se leva donc de sa chaise, s'étira longuement puis lâcha un profond soupire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son frigo d'où il sorti une bouteille d'eau puis se servit un verre. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers son téléphone et pu voir qu'une fois encore deux messages attendaient d'être lu. Comme la fois précédente Ichigo ouvrit le message de Yumichika en premier afin de se donner du courage pour le message de Byakuya.

 _ **Ichiiiiiii ! Shinji m'a cramé à fond ! Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je lui demande clairement ce que je veux savoir et à ce moment la il me répondra clairement lui aussi... Il sait pourtant très bien ce que je veux savoir et je suppose qu'il sait aussi très bien ce que je ressens pour lui... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...**_

Ichigo eut un sourire. Ça il pouvait le faire. Aider ses amis. C'était bien plus simple de les aider eux plutôt que de régler ses propres problèmes. Il ne savait pour le moment pas quoi faire avec ses sentiments pour Byakuya et il ne savait même pas s'il allait faire quelque chose, alors s'occuper des problèmes de ses amis c'était quelque chose qu'il se ferai un plaisir de faire. Yumichika était quelqu'un qui avait toujours veillé sur lui, qui l'avait toujours protégé, et qui s'était toujours soucié de lui et qui l'avait aidé à chaque fois qu'il avait un soucis. Alors s'était avec plaisir qu'il lui apportait son aide. Chacun son tour.

 _Yumi calmos ! Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux on parlera de tout ça et on trouvera quoi faire. Mais tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense... Shinji t'apprécie beaucoup plus que ce que tu veux bien croire !_

Une fois le message envoyé le rouquin ouvrit le sms de son professeur avec une légère boule au ventre. Il se sentait tellement ridicule de réagir de la sorte. Il ne s'agissait que de son correspondant avec qui il avait parlé pendant des mois et des mois, il ne devait pas se comporter comme cela. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il savait que son correspondant était Kuchiki Byakuya il n'arrivait pas à agir différemment. Et c'était encore pire depuis la veille, depuis que le noble était venu chez lui pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il soit Yasu et qu'il comptait bien aller au bout de ses paroles plus que prometteuse. Et puis il y avait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée de la veille, et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensuite. Le résultat était qu'il était encore plus amoureux qu'avant mais également qu'il ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter vis à vis de son professeur. L'homme lui avait dit de belles choses, il lui avait donné l'impression qu'il était important. Mais malgré le fait que Byakuya semblait être sincère et qu'il ne lui avait pas donner l'habitude de raconter des mensonges, Ichigo savait qu'il devait rester méfiant. Il ne voulait plus être la victime de qui que ce soit. Des belles paroles lui avaient déjà été dites et il savait très bien comment cela finissait à chaque fois.

Le rouquin ouvrit donc le message de Byakuya avec une légère appréhension mais également avec impatience. Il détestait ressentir ça.

 _ **Bonjour Kurosaki Ichigo... Si cela peut te rassurer tu ne sors pas de ma tête non plus et c'est frustrant et énervant. Tu accapares mes pensées toute la journée et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. C'est gênant. Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour me parler, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal et je ne veux pas être mal. Je suis ravi de me rendre compte que tu es aussi dépendant de moi que je le suis de toi, cela me permet de voir que de cette manière il nous sera impossible de ne plus nous parler.**_

 _ **Laisse moi te dire qu'il me serait impossible de te faire du mal Ichigo. Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu le sais que tu es important pour moi, et tu l'es plus que tu ne le crois. Durant nos conversations je te l'ai assez répété, et ce que je t'ai dit hier je le pense, je veux et je vais te faire l'amour, aimer et flatter ton corps, te montrer que tu es beau et que tu mérites d'être traité de cette manière, je vais également te donner la preuve que tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre à part moi. Je veux aussi te dire que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Tu m'es maintenant indispensable et il m'est tout simplement impossible de passer à autre chose. Je te veux. Tu as donc autant de pouvoir sur moi que j'en ai sur toi. Tu peux me faire souffrir plus que tu ne le pense Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ne dis pas de telles choses ! J'ai envie de toi ! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour depuis le début et maintenant c'est encore pire alors ne me provoque pas ! Tu as chaud et tu es tendu ? Tant mieux, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas... J'ai tellement envie de toi, j'ai eu l'écho de tes gémissements dans la tête toute la nuit et je me suis réveillé ce matin avec une érection qui ne désirait que toi. Laisse-moi également te dire que hier soir en rentrant c'en était trop pour moi. Je te revoyais, les joues rougies par l'envie, le désir et le plaisir, tes gémissements raisonnaient dans mes oreilles et je pouvais encore voir ton visage au moment de l'orgasme. Ichigo tu as été à l'origine du meilleur orgasme solitaire de ma vie. J'en ai encore des frissons rien qu'en y repensant... Oh Ichigo si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi en ce moment...**_

le rouquin était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien trop mûre. Byakuya le rendait fou. Totalement fou. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire des choses comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas dire de telles paroles. Ichigo ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas espérer des choses qui allaient le faire souffrir. Pourtant Byakuya semblait être sincère, ses paroles semblaient être dites avec beaucoup de sérieux et Ichigo savait que l'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Cependant il restait très méfiant et incertain. Il ne voulait plus revivre une tromperie, ni une déception. Non il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Et il ne voulait plus non plus revivre _ça_. Ichigo se retrouva aspiré par une spirale infernale du passé. Le plongeant dans un souvenir qui lui provoqua une crise de panique. Le souffle du rouquin se fit court et erratique. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'Ichigo ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Il se retrouva en boule sur le sol, des spasmes le secouant brutalement. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos et des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le rouquin semblait souffrir le martyr, il mit ses bras autour des sa tête en guise de protection, ses genoux étaient à présent contre sa poitrine. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir rentrer en lui-même afin que la souffrance le laisse, que ses souvenirs le quittent à tout jamais. Des coups brusquement frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter et sa crise de panique gagna encore un niveau. Le son que produisait l'écho des coups ramenait Ichigo quelque temps en arrière et de véritables sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge, il se tenait la tête en espérant se protéger. La voix qui provenait de l'extérieur semblait inquiète et disait inlassablement son prénom pourtant cela ne rassura aucunement le rouquin bien au contraire.

Quand la porte claqua contre le mur Ichigo essaya de se cacher sous la table, le corps toujours soulevé d'incroyables spasmes, les bras toujours autour de sa tête en signe de protection et les genoux encore plus repliés contre sa poitrine. Les sanglots redoublèrent quand il senti que quelqu'un s'était jeté à ses côtés et que des mains s'étaient posée sur lui. Un gémissement particulièrement horrible s'échappa de sa bouche et le jeune homme essaya de se débattre le plus violemment possible. Cependant la prise sur son corps se raffermi encore plus et une voix le suppliait de se calmer.

Yumichika avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendait des sanglots à travers la porte, des sanglots qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il les avait déjà entendu ces sanglots, il avait été là pour les arrêter et pour les calmer. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait un retour en arrière, il ne voulait plus voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, il ne voulait plus le voir effrayé et faible, il voulait voir Ichigo heureux, insouciant et plein de vie. Alors c'est naturellement qu'il commença à taper contre la porte et qu'il appela son meilleur ami, puis quand il vit que cela ne servait à rien il se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Ichigo pleurait de peur et de douleur en essayant de se cacher et de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'attendit pas plus et se jeta à côté du rouquin en essayant de le calmer et de lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Cependant Ichigo se débattait et le brun dû user de toute sa force pour le retenir. Une fois que le rouquin fut immobilisé, Yumichika le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire quelques temps auparavant.

Pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, Ichigo dans les bras de Yumichika, essayant de reprendre pied à la réalité. Yumichika lui murmurait des paroles réconfortante que le rouquin ne comprenait pas mais il savait tout de même que son meilleur ami était présent à ses côtés. Lentement le rouquin se calma, ses mains qui s'étaient instinctivement agrippées au pull de Yumichika, se desserrèrent pour finir par tomber mollement sur le sol. Les sanglots s'étaient arrêtés et Ichigo se rendit compte alors de la situation. Il plia les genoux et enroula ses bras autour. Le brun le regardait avec compassion mais également avec incompréhension. Cela devait faire un an que le rouquin n'avait plus était pris de ses crises. Ichigo savait qu'il avait des explications à donner à son meilleur ami mais pour le moment il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer à Yumichika ce qui l'avait plongé dans cet état.

Le silence de l'appartement du rouquin fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de ce dernier. Le jeune homme se tendit légèrement puis se reprit. Il ne s'agissait que de Byakuya, il ne s'agissait pas de _lui_. Alors lentement il se déplaça et se leva afin de prendre son portable et il ouvrit le sms qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de son professeur.

 _ **Pourquoi ne répons-tu pas ? Tout vas bien Ichigo ?**_

L'homme s'inquiétait simplement pour lui et cela réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Byakuya n'était pas comme _lui_. Byakuya avait été là pendant la pire période de sa vie, même s'il l'ignorait, le noble avait joué un grand rôle dans la vie du rouquin mais ce dernier ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout lui dire. Non il ne voulait pas que l'homme l'abandonne parce qu'il avait honte de lui. Il ne voulait pas que son passé lui fasse perdre Byakuya. Il voulait simplement oublier toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute et il voulait surtout l'oublier _lui_.

_ Ichigo ?

Le rouquin sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait toujours.

_ Ichigo explique moi...

_ Je...

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas dire à son meilleur ami que sa crise de panique était dû à un message de Byakuya. Cependant le regard qu'il jeta discrètement à son portable ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Yumichika et se dernier fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

_ Ichi regarde-moi !

Le rouquin leva un regard surpris sur son meilleur ami. Les traces que les larmes avaient laissé sur les joues pâles, et le regard encore parsemé de douleur et de peur serra le cœur du brun qui se radoucis instantanément. Dans ces moments là Ichigo ressemblait à un enfant.

_ Ichigo... Tu sais que Byakuya n'est pas comme...

_ Ne dis pas son prénom ! Je t'en pris ne dis pas son prénom...

_ OK... Mais tu sais tout de même que Byakuya n'est pas comme lui... Cet homme ne te fera jamais de mal Ichigo.

_ Je...

_ Non écoute-moi Ichigo. Tu connais Kuchiki comme personne, tu sais comment il est et tu sais qu'il ne te fera pas de mal... Je sais que tu ne veux pas le voir mais pourtant il est plus attaché à toi que ce que tu peux bien penser...

_ Je... Je ne veux plus... Je ne veux plus avoir mal Yumi... Je ne veux plus...

_ Ichigo écoute quand je te parle ! Il ne te fera rien ! Byakuya est quelqu'un de bien. Je le sens et je le sais et tu le sais aussi.

Ichigo pleurait comme un enfant. Son meilleur ami avait raison. Totalement raison. Mais il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il ressentait et peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Si Byakuya ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui il serait effondré. Il était d'ailleurs certain que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il en était convaincu. Byakuya avait été marié à une femme qu'il avait aimé au plus profond de son être. Un amour comme ça n'arrivait qu'une fois dans sa vie. Et pour son plus grand malheur il fallu que la personne qu'il aimait de cette façon ne soit pas amoureux de lui. Ichigo voulu se terrer dans un trou. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. S'était trop dur à supporter. Il était amoureux de Byakuya comme jamais il avait été amoureux. Mais il ne pourrait jamais parvenir à se faire aimer par Kuchiki de la même manière. Il se sentait nul. Mais il ne pouvait en même temps pas renoncer à cet homme. Il était un putain d'égoïste mais s'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Byakuya dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui il n'avait même pas réussi à le toucher. Et d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, le noble se cachait peut-être derrière l'excuse qu'il était son professeur pour ne pas avoir à lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas son envie de le toucher. Mais pourtant ce que Byakuya lui avait dit dans son message ne collait pas avec ça. Le professeur lui disait qu'il pouvait souffrir à cause de lui, qu'Ichigo était trop important pour lui pour qu'il l'abandonne et qu'il était dépendant du rouquin. Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains sous le regard compatissant de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se précipita d'ailleurs sur le rouquin et le serra fortement dans ses bras. À ce geste les pleurs du jeune homme redoublèrent.

_ Yumi je comprends plus rien !

_ Tu es tout simplement amoureux Ichigo, tu es amoureux et tu as peur.

Le brun serrait toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras et attendait qu'il se calme. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi et quand Ichigo se recula il avait arrêté de pleurer. Pourtant il semblait perdu et confus.

_ Je... Je dois faire quoi hein ?

_ Tu te prends trop la tête Ichigo. Laisse les choses se faire toutes seules. Et surtout fais confiance à Kuchiki. Cet homme ne te fera jamais de mal.

Yumichika souriait à Ichigo. Il était certain de ce qu'il annonçait, Kuchiki Byakuya ne blesserait jamais le rouquin parce qu'il était amoureux de lui, et ça le brun en mettrait sa main droite à couper !

_ Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche pour te calmer et pour te rafraîchir les idées pendant que je fais à manger OK ?

_ Ouais...

_ Non avant tu vas me faire un bisous pour me remercier d'exister et d'être aussi génial.

Le vrai Yumichika refaisait surface. Cela fit rire légèrement le rouquin qui posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son meilleur ami puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma.

Pendant plusieurs minutes on entendit dans l'appartement que le bruit des plats qui s'entrechoquaient et en fond sonore l'eau de la douche qui coulait. Puis Le rouquin sorti de la salle d'eau et rejoignit son meilleur ami qui mit la table. Yumichika fit signe à Ichigo de s'asseoir et apporta le riz et la soupe miso qu'il posa sur le table. Quand le rouquin essaya de prendre du riz le brun lui claqua la main et le regarda sévèrement.

_ Avant toute chose Kurosaki je veux que tu me dises ce que Kuchiki t'a dit pour que tu finisses dans un état pareil !

Soupirant, le jeune homme tendit son portable à son meilleur ami et le laissa lire. Le brun posa brusquement sa main sur la table et regarda Ichigo avec colère.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il t'a dit qui ait pu te faire réagir de la sorte ! Tu as eu peur et je comprends mais là tu te fais des gros films mon gars ! Ça crève les yeux que Kuchiki ne te fera rien de mal alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui répondre immédiatement avant que je le fasse ! Et une fois que ce sera fait je veux que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Ichigo ignora la dernière partie des paroles de son meilleur ami et pris son téléphone. Il relu encore une fois le message de son professeur et il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois. Son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine et il avait réellement envie de croire aux belles paroles du noble, d'ailleurs il s'efforçait d'y croire. Il devait lui faire confiance. Yumichika avait raison, il le connaissait depuis plus de deux ans et il n'avait jamais fais preuve de méchanceté envers lui ni envers qui que ce soit.

 _Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas. J'étais en train de travailler sur un devoir... Travailler est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas penser à vous. Je dois me focaliser sur ce que je lis, ce que je fais, et ce que j'écris alors c'est un bon moyen pour vous tenir éloigné de ma tête pendant un moment. La seule fois où nous ne nous sommes plus parlé j'ai été vraiment mal... Par contre vous, vous sembliez normal, sans vraiment être perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Quand je vous voyais dans la fac vous abordiez toujours la même expression de totale indifférence alors ça m'a conforté dans l'idée que vous vous en fichiez pas mal de savoir qui j'étais vraiment... Donc j'émets quelques doutes quant au fait que vous disiez être dépendant de moi..._

 _Impossible pour vous de me faire du mal hein ? Je demande à voir... En ce qui me concerne je ne vois pas du tout comment vous faire du mal. Vous semblez fort et vous semblez également sûr de la place qui est la votre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous faire souffrir. De mon point de vue la seule personne qui a ce pouvoir là est Rukia. Moi je ne suis rien._

 _Arrêtez de dire des choses comme ça ! Vous ne savez pas dans quel état je suis à cause de vous... Vous me dites que vous avez envie de moi, que hier s'en était trop pour vous et que vous êtes dans le même état que moi mais c'est vous qui refusez de me toucher sous prétexte que je suis votre étudiant... Vous parlez de me faire l'amour et tout ça mais vous n'avez même pas posé une main sur moi depuis le début, alors soit vous mentez et dans ces cas il faut que vous arrêtiez ça tout de suite avant que je vienne chez vous et que je vous violes, soit vous ne mentez pas mais dans ce cas là je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi... C'est vrai ! Vous ne me touchez pas mais vous me chauffez comme je ne sais pas quoi, vous me dites toutes ces choses mais vous restez tellement hermétique quand je suis avec vous que je me demande si je parle bien à la même personne... Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est frustrant... Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser et je ne sais pas comment me comporter... Et maintenant vous me dites que vous avez envie de moi en ce moment et moi je crève d'envie de vous voir et c'est impossible parce que si je vous vois je vais être encore plus frustré qu'avant... Je divague encore une fois à cause de vous...Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je suis tellement excité la tout de suite que je vous écris en étant aussi rouge qu'une tomate... C'est chiant..._

Kuchiki Byakuya était un parfait salopard et Ichigo avait vraiment envie de débouler chez lui afin de le mettre devant le fait accompli. Cependant vu ce qu'il venait de se passer ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le rouquin se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenue dans la demeure Kuchiki, et puis vu la tête qu'il devait avoir mieux valait ne pas y aller. Il devait avoir les yeux bouffis et l'air particulièrement triste alors il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Si Byakuya avait vraiment envie de lui se pointer avec une tronche pareil le ferait fuir à coup sûr.

_ Bon maintenant que tu as envoyé ton message à Kuchiki, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous n'avez pas couché ensemble mais il s'est quand même passé un truc !

Ichigo soupira. Yumichika était parfois trop curieux pour son propre bien. Il ne voulait se payer la honte en lui disant qu'il avait jouis comme un vrai puceau à cause de Byakuya. Putain quand il y repensait ça lui foutait les nerfs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait jouis dans son pantalon sans que Kuchiki ne le touche. C'était la honte... Et putain maintenant qu'il y pensait le revoir allait être dur, vraiment dur. Déjà à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille sur cette table, la même table sur laquelle ils étaient en train de manger tranquillement. Et puis il y avait ce qu'il venait de se passer. La crise de panique du rouquin qui avait été particulièrement violente et qui s'était déclenché suite au message du noble. Alors le jeune homme avait peur. Peur de refaire une crise face à l'homme. Si cela arrivait il était fichu. Il allait passé pour un débile profond totalement ridicule.

_ Oi Ichigo tu m'écoutes ?

_ Non...

_ Merci pour ta franchise...

_ Je t'en prie.

Yumichika regardait maintenant le rouquin avec colère. Il semblait déterminer à obtenir les réponse qu'il attendait et Ichigo su qu'il devait parler. S'il ne le faisait pas il allait en entendre parler, Yumichika allait lui prendre la tête avec des questions qui allaient devenir de plus en plus chiante, alors autant éviter un mal de tête inutile et parler une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Ichi...

_ C'est Bon Yumi je vais te raconter mais tu dois me promettre que ça reste entre nous et que tu ne te foutras pas de ma gueule OK ?

_ Ouais...

_ Promets.

_ Je promets.

_ Bien parce que de toute façon si tu parles je vais voir Shinji et tu ne sortiras plus de chez toi.

_ T'es vilain...

Ichigo avait un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. On ne jouait pas au plus malin avec lui non mais !

_ Bon ben comme tu le sais je suis allé chez mes parents après qu'on soit sorti du dojo hier. Tout s'est bien passé, Yusu était ravie que je vienne la voir danser, mon père était cinglé, comme d'habitude... Bref on est rentré tard et il n'y avait plus de métro, et je parlais avec Byakuya depuis le début, quand je lui ai dis que je devais rentrer à pied il m'a dit qu'il me ramenait et il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Dans la voiture c'était bizarre... Au début on parlait pas, c'était vraiment tendu... Et puis Byakuya m'a demandé pourquoi je lui avais dit qu'il s'était passé un truc étrange au dojo, alors je lui ai expliqué pour Grimmjow, il n'a pas été très content et ça à empiré quand je lui ai dis que tu étais là... Et quand j'ai vu qu'il avait les nerfs, tu me connais, j'ai encore plus remué le couteau dans la plaie en disant que tu étais canon et tout. J'ai pas arrêté de lui dire que tu avais une longueur d'avance toute l'après midi alors ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase. Il m'a suivit jusqu'à chez moi, il est rentré et il m'a tout de suite collé contre la porte en me disant, que toi tu m'as embrassé, que Grimmjow a posé ses mains sur moi mais que lui il allait me faire jouir sans me toucher.

Au fur et à mesure les yeux de Yumichika s'agrandissaient et le sourire sur son visage suivait le même chemin. Ichigo, quant à lui, fut ramené quelques heures en arrière. Il se revoyait allongé sur cette table, il revoyait Byakuya si proche de lui sans qu'il ne puisse le toucher, il ressentait son parfum envoûtant et l'odeur de ses cheveux, il entendait le son rauque et sensuel de sa voix ainsi que son souffle chaud qui s'écrasait doucement sur sa nuque et dans son cou. Les joues du jeune homme devinrent rouge, son souffle s'accéléra légèrement et il se mordit la lèvre à ces souvenirs délicieux. Un raclement de gorge le fit revenir sur terre et Ichigo put voir que le brun le fixait avec un regard moqueur.

_ Tu vas continuer ou je dois attendre que tu ais fini de fantasmer éveillé ?

_ Ta gueule Yumi... Ta gueule...

_ Ne sois pas vulgaire mon chat.

_ Ouais, ouais... Bref ! Quand il a dit ça j'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait dire... J'ai eu un bug... Et puis il m'a traîné ici et il m'a pratiquement jeté sur la table et puis la... ça à commencé à... à déraper... Il s'est rapproché de moi et il me disait des trucs carrément érotique à l'oreille et je bandais comme je ne sais pas quoi... Il n'arrêtait pas, il continuait encore et encore et encore à me dire d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait me faire et ce qu'il était en train de me dire... Il m'a fait jouir comme ça, sans me toucher, juste en me parlant... Putain... C'est la honte Yumi ! J'ai jouis comme un putain de puceau ! Et ce con de Kuchiki n'a rien trouvé de mieux à me demander une fois parti si j'allais bien ! Je suis frustrer comme je ne sais pas quoi depuis hier soir ! J'ai tellement envie de lui que ça fait mal et lui il me dit ça comme si tout allait bien ! Tu parles qu'il a envie de moi ! Il me touche même pas ! Il ne veut pas parce que je suis son étudiant ! Mais qui s'en préoccupe franchement ! On s'en fou de ça ! On doit juste être discret et c'est pas comme si j'étais assez con pour aller le crier sur les toits ! Et puis il me rend fou ! Je te jure j'en peux plus ! Je suis fou de lui, j'ai pas juste envie de coucher avec lui, je suis amoureux de lui comme un dingue ! J'ai jamais autant aimé une personne et lui il s'en fou ! Il ne le sait pas et il ne le saura jamais parce que je ne veux pas lui dire ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis tombé amoureux de lui parce que lui il ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne lui dirais pas parce que je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas arrêter de lui parler. J'aime trop nos petites altercations, nos discutions, nos pseudo disputes et je l'aime trop lui pour me permettre de le perdre ! Putain tu comprends à quel point je suis dans la merde maintenant ?

Ichigo était essoufflé suite à sa tirade. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses réflexions et il regrettait. Yumichika n'était pas là pour ça. Il était déjà arrivé alors qu'il était en pleine crise alors qu'à la base c'était lui, Ichigo, qui devait aider son meilleur ami.

_ La seule chose que je comprends mon chat c'est que d'une Kuchiki est un putain de génie et de deux quand tu es frustré, en plus de déballer toute ta colère, tes questionnements et ta peur, tu dis BEAUCOUP TROP DE CONNERIES !

Le changement de ton employé par le Yumichika fit sursauter le rouquin. Les yeux du brun le regardait sévèrement mais également avec une pointe de désespoir. Il en avait mare de cet abrutis de Kurosaki qui pensait à la place de tout le monde et qui se faisait des films les plus stupides les uns que les autres. Byakuya Kuchiki pas amoureux de lui... Et puis quoi encore... Son meilleur ami était d'une incroyable stupidité quand il s'y mettait.

_ Laisse-moi te dire que si tu penses que Kuchiki se moque de toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude en plus. Non mais ça va pas bien hein ! Il est venu te parler tout de suite après que tu ais fais ton malaise. Il te parle tout le temps et les messages qu'il t'envoie devraient suffire pour te rassurer.

_ Oui mais il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi...

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que je suis bien plus jeune que lui et qu'en plus de ça il a déjà été marié.

_ C'est quoi ces excuses bidons ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu sois plus jeune que lui soit un problème. Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi le fait qu'il a été marié l'empêche de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois...

_ Réfléchis un peu ! Je suis plus jeune donc on ne voit pas les choses de la même manière ! Et puis il a déjà aimé une personne tellement fort qu'il a été capable de l'imposer à sa famille de nobles coincés ! On aime qu'une seule personne de cette façon...

_ Tu essayes de te persuader toi-même que ce n'est pas possible parce que tu as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais je te le redis Ichigo... Kuchiki Byakuya n'est pas comme...

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce prénom je te le redis !

_ OK très bien ! Mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! Si tu penses de cette façon c'est voué à l'échec dès le début.

Ichigo soupira. Il savait que Yumichika avait raison, qu'il avait peur et que pour cette raison il refusait de penser que Byakuya ne puisse l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il fallait qu'il avance, qu'il oublie le passé et qu'il continue à vivre, mais c'était compliqué, vraiment compliquer. Il avançait dans la peur depuis maintenant deux ans et demi. Depuis ce jour où son père et Yumi l'avait sauvé de... Non il ne voulait pas y penser. Ichigo secoua la tête vivement et se redressa sur sa chaise.

_ Bon bref tu n'es pas venu pour ça ! Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shinji !

Tout en mangeant le jeune brun raconta à Ichigo ce que Shinji lui avait dit. Il lui raconta tout. Sans oublier un détail. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris sur l'homme, sa vie, sa sœur, ce qu'il aimait ou non. Yumichika fut légèrement mal à l'aise quand il avoua à Ichigo qu'il avait essayé par tout les moyens possible d'en apprendre plus sur l'identité de Kensei, mais également sur la vie intime de son professeur. C'est à ce moment que le brun aborda le sujet fâcheux. À savoir le message de Shinji lui disant qu'il savait ce que Yumichika voulait savoir mais qu'il attendait qu'il soit direct et franc. Le jeune homme paraissait désemparé. Il ne voulait pas dire à son professeur ce qu'il voulait entendre parce que ça aurait été se mettre à nu, lui dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait et donc lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Le brun avait arrêté de se voiler la face, et il s'était donc avoué à lui-même qu'il était amoureux de son professeur, c'était déjà un grand pas de fait, mais de là à l'avouer à la personne concernée il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. En y réfléchissant bien il était aussi ridicule que son meilleur ami et son histoire avec Byakuya. Lui aussi il avait peur de ses sentiments et des sentiments du professeur, lui aussi il avait peur d'aimer une personne qui ne l'aimait peut-être pas en retour. Yumichika avait la frousse, il avait autant la frousse que son meilleur ami. Ils étaient donc deux abrutis fini... Super...

Yumichika baissa la tête et soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand Shinji lui avait envoyé le message, le jeune homme était resté bête pendant quelque seconde avant que la stupeur puis l'effroi prenne le dessus. Le message de l'homme était resté sans réponse, le brun était totalement paniqué. Que dire ? La vérité ? Demander directement à l'homme s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Qui était Muguruma Kensei pour lui ? Que faire ? Lui envoyer un message en faisant comme si rien avait été dis ? Non. Absolument pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça. Ce qui le ramenait à maintenant, dans cet appartement avec son meilleur ami qui, il l'espérait, allait l'aider à trouver une solution qui lui serait bénéfique dans tout les sens du terme.

_ Yumi... Je veux pas être méchant ou quoi que ce soit mais... Tu es stupide... Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème en fait. Il est évident qu'il attend juste que tu lui demandes clairement ce que tu veux savoir pour pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure...

_ Je t'emmerde Monsieur Je Suis Un Amoureux Transis ! Le problème il est que je ne peux pas lui dire parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il se foute de ma gueule ! J'ai pas envie d'arrêter de lui parler et j'ai pas envie qu'il sache ce que je ressens !

_ Non mais alors là s'est la meilleure ! Tu me fais tout un discourt sur le fait que je suis con parce que j'ai juste peur de la suite mais alors toi t'es vraiment pas mieux mon gars ! Fais ce que je dis mais fais pas ce que je fais ! Et si tu veux mon avis il sait déjà que t'es dingue de lui ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu ne le lâches pas des yeux quand vous êtes dans la même pièce et crois-moi il a bien vu que tu le regardais, il est pas con l'garçon ! Tu le regardes comme si c'était l'incarnation de Kami-sama sur Terre, tu es tout chose quand il approche un peu trop près de toi et tu deviens tout rouge quand il arrive dans la pièce. Ça fait 3 semaines que vous vous parlez non stop et tu deviens aussi intenable que Renji avant d'être avec Rukia... Mec t'es fou amoureux ça crève les yeux de tout le monde et en particulier ceux de ton professeur chéri. Alors tu vas prendre ton portable et lui répondre.

Durant tout son monologue, Ichigo avait pu voir les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquiller d'épouvante. D'après ce que le rouquin pouvait voir le jeune homme ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il devait plutôt penser qu'il allait aller dans son sens et lui dire qu'il devait ignorer le message de l'homme, trouver une excuse pourrie et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas reçu le message... Mais non, pas du tout et bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Il l'avait même engueulé. Et il avait eu raison de le faire. Ichigo n'en revenait pas, il n'y avait même pas de ça vingt minutes le brun lui gueulait pratiquement dessus parce qu'il se persuadait que Byakuya ne ressentait rien pour lui et lui il faisait la même chose... Ils étaient vraiment deux abrutis... Deux abrutis qui s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé. Sans comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment Ichigo fut pris d'un fou rire monumental. Il se plia en deux et se tint les côtes. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Bientôt le rouquin fut rejoint par Yumichika qui après avoir été légèrement surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami, puis il s'était laissé emporté par l'euphorie d'Ichigo. Les deux jeunes hommes rigolaient à n'en plus pouvoir, un rire libérateur et bienfaiteur. Pendant plusieurs minutes le son des rires des deux étudiants raisonna dans l'appartement du rouquin puis un téléphone sonna les ramenant sur Terre.

Chacun essayait de reprendre leur sérieux. Rire ainsi leur avait fait du bien à tout les deux, les tensions étaient redescendue légèrement. Un petit sourire se dessinait maintenant sur leurs visages bien plus détendu qu'avant. Cependant la sonnerie du téléphone du rouquin les avait vite fait descendre de leur nuage et s'est légèrement inquiet que le jeune homme alla prendre son portable afin de lire le message sous le regard curieux de son meilleur ami.

 _ **Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Le seul moyen pour moi de te tenir éloigner de mes pensées c'est travailler. Ichigo tu ne sais pas l'effet que ça m'a fait de voir que tu étais Yasu. Quand je t'ai vu assis à cette table j'ai été vraiment très heureux. Heureux parce que depuis le début je t'ai trouvé attirant. Tu n'as pas peur de me répondre, de me provoquer et tu ne sembles pas jouer de jeu, tu es toi-même, franc, honnête, maladroit par moment, craquant et attendrissant, mais tu te montre aussi fougueux, intouchable et indomptable. Tout cela fait que tu as attiré mon attention dès notre première rencontre et donc quand j'ai vu que tu étais la personne avec qui je parle depuis deux ans j'ai été ravi, vraiment. Ça m'a fait un choc c'est certain, mais je me suis aussi dis que tout allait être beaucoup plus simple et bien plus intéressant. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais déçu de voir qui j'étais je me suis senti offensé. Déjà parce que tu semblais ne pas vouloir de moi et en plus parce que j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu aurais préféré Jaggerjack à la place. J'étais hors de moi. Quand tu es parti et que je suis rentré chez moi je suis allé dans mon dojo et je me suis défoulé comme jamais. J'avais besoin de faire sortir toute cette colère en moi parce que si je ne le faisait pas j'allais allé tuer Jaggerjack. Je te l'ai dis hier. Il a posé ses mains sur toi et c'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas...La semaine qui a suivit a été un véritable calvaire pour moi. Je voulais t'envoyer des messages à chaque instant, je voulais venir te parler mais je me retenais parce que j'avais en tête le fait que tu ne voulais pas de moi. J'ai été d'une humeur massacrante avec tout le monde. J'étais en colère et triste en même temps de voir que tu pouvais tirer un trait sur moi et sur nos discussions aussi facilement. Je pense qu'après tous ce que nous nous sommes dit nous sommes avant tout des amis et oublier notre amitié n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite sois en certain. Mais j'ai l'impression, et je pense que tu l'as aussi, que nous ne sommes plus amis, nous sommes plus mais je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur notre relation...Et puis je t'ai vu dans les toilettes de la fac et ton état m'a fait paniquer même si ça ne s'est pas vu. Je t'ai vu avec Jaggerjack et celui-ci ne voulais pas te laisser et crois-moi j'ai voulu le frapper mais ce n'est pas digne de moi et je ne veux pas que tu me vois ainsi. J'ai vu que tu semblais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, les cernes sous tes yeux ne trompaient personne et tu semblais affamé. Quand nous sommes sortie des toilettes j'ai voulu te parler mais tu t'es enfuis avant que je ne puisse le faire. Alors quand j'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé par la bouche de Rukia je me suis senti encore plus mal. Je voulais venir te voir dès vendredi soir mais je me suis retenu, tu avais besoin de te reposer et non pas de me voir. Alors oui Ichigo j'étais vraiment très mal de ne pas te parler, ne pense surtout pas le contraire. Et il va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu t'es blessé le poignet cette semaine.**_

 _ **Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais très bien, le fait que tu penses le contraire me blesse profondément car je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça...Le fait que tu ne saches pas sur quel pied danser quand tu es avec moi me flatte je te trouble et je suis ravi de l'apprendre. De plus il faut que tu saches que je ne laisse passer aucune émotion car je suis ainsi, j'ai été élevé de cette manière. Dans mon éducation, mes problèmes ne concerne que moi et ne doivent pas concerner les autres. Mes émotions doivent être cachées car on peut s'en servir contre moi. Ne le prends pas personnellement, je suis comme ça avec tout le monde, la seule personne qui arrive à voir à travers ça c'est Rukia, cela à d'ailleurs le don de m'énerver...Pour moi en ce moment tu es tout Ichigo. Je ne peux rien faire s'en penser à toi, sans me faire du soucis pour toi et sans me demander si je dois venir te voir toutes les deux minutes alors non tu n'es pas rien, dis cela encore une fois et tes fesses se souviendront de mes mains pour le restant de leurs jours.**_

 _ **Bien, sache que je ne mens pas. J'ai envie de toi à chaque instant de ces foutues journées. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour à chaque fois que je t'aperçois mais je prends sur moi pour ne pas craquer. Ichigo je suis ton professeur et tu es mon étudiant, même si les relations professeur étudiant ne sont pas interdite il faut quand même être discret et crois-moi quand je te prendrais tu seras tout sauf discret. Et puis je veux te faire languir, te faire me supplier... C'est encore plus excitant de cette façon. Ce que j'attends de toi je te l'ai déjà dis. Je veux que tu ne penses plus qu'à moi, je veux que tu ne désires plus que moi. Je te veux Ichigo. Je te veux en entier, parce que quand je serais là, quand tu m'appartiendra pour de bon je veux être le centre de ton monde, la seule personne à qui tu penseras, la seule personne avec qui tu voudras être.**_

_ Ichigo si ça s'est pas une déclaration je me demande ce que c'est !

Ichigo avait les joues rouge, le souffle court et un sourire immense sur le visage. Byakuya venait de le rassurer en à peine cinq minutes. Savoir que le noble s'était senti aussi mal durant cette semaine remontait le moral du rouquin. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à avoir été touché par cette absence de l'autre. Ils étaient « plus qu'amis » apparemment. Ichigo aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus que plus qu'amis mais il devait accepter au moins cela. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'en avoir appris bien plus sur le noble avec ce seul message qu'avec tout ceux qu'ils s'étaient envoyés ces derniers mois. Même s'il avait toujours aussi peur de ses sentiments et de la non réciprocité de ceux-ci, au moins il avait maintenant la preuve que le noble tenait plus à lui qu'il n'y paraissait. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour et ses joues se colorèrent encore plus. Putain il était ridicule. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se tourna vers Yumichika qui avait lu le message par dessus son épaule.

_ Dis pas de connerie, il dit juste qu'il a envie de moi ça veut pas dire qu'il m'aime ou quoi que ce soit...

Yumichika lui mit une claque derrière la tête et lui adressa un regard qui aurait tué le plus terrifiant des tueurs en série.

_ BAKA ! Réponds lui au lieu de dire des conneries ! Putain tu fais chier Ichi ! Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

_ Eh oh ça va hein !

Sur ses paroles ô combien philosophique, le rouquin commença la rédaction de sa réponse à Byakuya.

 _Et bien comme ça au moins je sais que je ne suis plus le seul a me faire du soucis à chaque petite chose. Vous savez déjà pourquoi j'ai eu cette réaction, pour moi c'était évident que vous ne vouliez pas que ce soit moi... Vous ne m'aviez pas montrer un quelconque signe qui aurait pu prouver que je vous intéressais un minimum alors quand je vous ai vu je me suis dis que c'était le début de la fin. Et puis j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow que vous voir m'a fait un choc. Je m'étais préparé tout un discourt pour l'envoyer se faire voir, je savais exactement quoi lui dire et quand je vous ai vu j'ai été déçu parce que je n''avais plus la possibilité de lui dire de me laisser tranquille. Vous m'avez plu dès que je vous ai vu alors je n'étais pas déçu de voir que vous étiez ToshiKiyo au contraire ! Mais après réflexion je me suis dis que de toute façon vous ne voudriez pas de moi alors à quoi bon être content... C'est pour ça que je suis parti parce que j'avais la certitude que vous ne vouliez pas que ce soit moi... Bref je me suis fourvoyé et à cause de ça je nous ai fais passé une semaine pourrie. Mais je ne suis pas le seul non plus à en avoir toute la responsabilité ce qui me rassure un peu. Savoir que vous étiez dans cette état d'esprit cette semaine me fait légèrement plaisir... Je me sens beaucoup moins seul du coup... Pour ce qui est de mon poignet... Cette semaine j'étais tellement mal et triste, j'ai tellement pensé que tout était foutu que je me suis énervé sur mon mur. J'ai mis un coup de point sur le carrelage de ma salle de bain et voilà le résultat... Dis comme ça ça à l'air con je sais, mais sur le coup j'avais besoin de me défouler._

 _Je vous connais mais... Je ne sais pas... Je... Laissez tomber ce n'est pas important. Vous venez de m'en dévoiler plus sur vous et ça me donne encore plus envie de vous connaître pourtant je pensais en savoir beaucoup... Arrêtez de me dire des choses comme ça bordel ! Si je me souviens bien vous aviez pour but de m'apprendre les bonnes manière non ? Mes fesses n'attendent que vos mains Sensei..._

 _Je vais vous le redire encore une fois mais vous m'avez déjà... Vous n'avez pas besoin de me faire languir ou quoi que ce soit... Je suis déjà plus dépendant de vous que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer alors tout ça ne sert à rien.. Je ne veux que vous, je ne veux personne d'autre... L'idée de vous voir me rends fébrile et me fait carrément flipper parce que j'ai peur de mes réactions face à vous mais j'ai tellement envie de vous voir que vous êtes déjà la seule personne à qui je pense toute la journée... Putain c'est frustrant au possible toute cette histoire... J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à chaque instant parce que vous êtes dans ma tête à chaque instant de la journée, du matin jusqu'au soir. Il faut que je trouve un truc à faire autre que de réviser parce que je vais réellement finir par devenir fou à cause de vous. Je ne peux pas retourner au dojo parce que c'est dimanche et je ne peux pas sortir prendre l'air pour me changer les idées parce qu'il pleut ! Je vais donc rester dans mon appartement à travailler sur mon devoir en compagnie de Yumi. Merci Sensei ! Grâce à vous je tourne en rond dans mon appartement et j'essaye de résister autant que possible à l'envie de venir vous voir..._

_ T'es au courant qu'il va pas être content du tout ?

 ___ Je m'en fou ! Il joue avec mes nerfs depuis hier maintenant c'est mon tour.

Ichigo posa son téléphone portable sur la table et se leva de sa chaise afin de débarrasser les assiettes et les bols qui avaient servit pour leur repas. Yumichika en fit de même et les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Le brun redoutait affreusement ce qui allait venir.

 ___ Bon maintenant c'est ton tour. Prends ton portable et envois un message à Shinji en lui expliquant bien la situation.

 ___ Euh... Ichigo t'es sûr que...

 ___ Oui je suis sûr de moi. Tu lui expliques pourquoi tu ne lui réponds que maintenant et tu lui demande clairement si il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pas besoin d'aborder Kensei pour le moment. S'il te dit qu'il a personne c'est que ce gars est juste son pote.

Yumichika fit alors ce que son meilleur ami lui dit. Il était en train de rédiger son message sous l'œil attentif du roux et une fois que ce fut fait il lui fit relire afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur.

 _Bonjour Sensei, je ne vous réponds que maintenant, je sais c'est tard, parce qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse à vos paroles... à vrai dire je ne comprends pas trop ce que vous voulez dire quand vous dites que vous savez ce que je veux savoir mais que vous voulez que je vous demande de façon claire... Si vous le savez pourquoi vouloir que je le dise encore une fois ? Bref... Je ne sais pas trop comment vous parler en fait... c'est assez nouveau pour moi tout ça. Je veux dire ce genre de « drague bizarre » avec un prof... Et puis vous êtes vous et... Je sais pas vous semblez joueur, dragueur et tout alors je ne sais pas trop... De toute façon je pense que vous avez compris comment je suis non ? Je suis trop curieux pour mon propre bien alors je veux savoir... Savoir si vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie... Savoir si je ne suis qu'un jeu pour vous, qu'une personne de plus avec qui vous avez envie de vous amuser..._

_ Parfait ce message mon Yumi ! On dirait que même tes doigts ne veulent pas écrire un truc décent...

_ Tu saoules ! Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre de toute façon ! Alors ça ira très bien comme ça.

Yumichika envoya donc son message et se leva pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Pendant ce temps Ichigo en profita pour reprendre son ordinateur, son devoir et ses stylos afin de continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse écrire le moindre mots sur sa copie son téléphone vibra signe qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message.

 _ **Ichigo le fais-tu exprès ? Je veux dire, tout dans le message que tu viens de m'envoyer est fait pour me provoquer. Quand tu me dis que tu es déjà à moi, quand tu me dis que tes fesses n'attendent que moi, tu appelles Jaggerjack par son prénom et tu me dis, en plus de ça, que tu es avec ton ami Yumichika Ayasegawa ? Tu fais exprès de me faire passer par tout les états émotionnels possible ? Je suis excité, ravi, frustré et en colère tout ça en même temps ! Kami-sama Ichigo ! Ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Tu veux te libérer de ta frustration ? Parfait il en va de même pour moi ! Mercredi après midi je sais que tu n'as pas cours et je ne travaille pas non plus, alors on va se rejoindre au dojo, celui qui est proche chez moi, celui où tu vas habituellement avec tes amis. Tu voulais un moyen de te défouler et bien je vais t'en donner un. Il est temps pour nous deux de déterminer qui d'entre nous est le plus habile avec un sabre dans les mains.**_

Oups... Il avait peut-être fait une gaffe... Une grosse connerie même... Mais c'était aussi foutrement excitant. Putain il avait même carrément hâte ! Un combat avec Byakuya ! Il en rêvait ! Il allait pouvoir se venger et lui taper dessus. Il allait pouvoir lui faire regretter le fait de l'avoir frustrer comme jamais il n'avait été frustrer ! Et puis il allait pouvoir voir son corps de plus près, voir son torse recouvert de sueur, ses muscles se mouvoir suite à ses mouvements ! Au putain ! Il fallait qu'il se calme ! Il devait répondre à Kuchiki. Il était plus que d'accord pour un combat, ô que oui !

 _Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention... Mais j'avoue que j'aime ce qui en découle ! C'est une petite vengeance ! Au moins je suis sûr que vous êtes dans le même état que moi...Je serais d'ailleurs plus que ravi de vous rejoindre mercredi pour un combat. J'ai hâte même. À quelle heure dois-je venir ? Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour vous mais je suis vraiment excité la tout de suite..._

_ Ichigooooooooooo j'ai eu une réponse !

_ Moi aussi ahahahahaha !

Yumichika couru pratiquement jusqu'à son meilleur ami afin de lire les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyé et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

_ Putain je veux venir moi aussi !

_ No way. Toi tu vas t'occuper de ton Shinji adoré. Ce qu'il va se passer Mercredi entre Byakuya et moi va rester entre nous.

_ Quoi ?! Tu vas rien me dire ?

_ Si mais je ne veux pas spectateur. Je veux garder ce moment pour moi.

Yumichika fit la moue quelque seconde avant que son téléphone ne lui soit brusquement arraché des mains par Ichigo. Le rouquin voulait lire la réponse du professeur blond afin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

_ Hey tu fais quoi là ?!

_ Je lis le message de Shinji. Je veux savoir ce qu'il te répond.

_ Mais j'ai pas encore lu moi...

_ Tant mieux comme ça je vais pouvoir voir en premier que j'avais raison !

_ Tsss t'es chiant... Dépêche je suis trop stressé là... J'ai envie de savoir mais en même temps je flippe trop...

_ Héhé !

 _ **Bonjour Yumichika. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler à cause de ce que je t'ai dis alors je suis ravi de vois ton message. Je voulais juste voir écris noir sur blanc les mots que tu rêvais de me dire... Et je ne suis pas déçu ! Je vais donc te répondre maintenant ! Certes je suis moi, je suis joueur, dragueur mais je ne joue pas avec les gens Yumichika. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Et je vais aussi éclaircir ta lanterne sur un point. C'est également nouveau pour moi cette « drague bizarre » mais je trouve ça rafraîchissant. Tu es rafraîchissant. Et oui tu es curieux, mais j'aime bien ça. Je vais te dire une dernière chose mon cher Yumichika. Tu n'es pas un jeu, tu n'es pas une personne de plus avec qui je veux m'amuser. J'en ai assez des jeux et des histoires d'un soir ou d'une semaine. Je veux du nouveau dans ma vie, je veux de la nouveauté. Yumichika, tu es ma nouveauté.**_

Ichigo s'obligea à rester sérieux. Il ne devait laisser aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage. Mais en son fort intérieur il était mort de rire. Il pleurait de rire même. Yumichika allait faire une syncope. Putain c'était trop drôle. Il avait eu raison depuis le début et il jubilait mais il avait juste envie d'éclater de rire. Cependant il ne pouvait pas, il devait rester stoïque, il allait demander des cours particuliers à Byakuya pour ça d'ailleurs.

_ Tiens tu peux lire maintenant.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Ichiiiii dis moiii ! C'est mauvais ? Il se fou de ma gueule ? Il a quelqu'un ?

_ Tais-toi et lis !

Yumichika pris le téléphone avec des mains tremblante. Il était pâle et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait comme s'il allait pleurer à tout instant. Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira sous les yeux rieurs d'Ichigo. Plus que quelque seconde à tenir et il pourrait se rouler par terre de rire. Le brun rouvrir les yeux et commença sa lecture. Trente secondes plus tard un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement du rouquin et ce dernier pu enfin se laisser aller. Il riait fort, il riait à s'en déboîter la mâchoire pendant que Yumichika sautait partout. Pendant plusieurs minutes ce fut un capharnaüm sans nom dans le studio d'Ichigo puis une fois que les deux étudiants furent calmer le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les deux amis reprenaient leur souffle lentement puis une fois fait tout deux se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise.

_ Putain j'suis trop content !

_ J'ai cru comprendre oui.

_ Il faut que je lui réponde non ?

_ ça serait pas mal effectivement... Mais si tu pouvais le faire chez toi ça serait cool... J'ai une dissertation à finir, je dois la rendre demain et je veux pouvoir me coucher tôt ce soir.

_ Ouais ça va j'ai compris tu me fous à la porte !

_ Oui si tu veux !

_ Tsss bon j'y vais alors... Travaille bien ma petite Fraise !

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires Yumichika sorti de l'appartement non sans avoir fait un gros câlin à son meilleur ami avant de partir. Ichigo s'installa donc une nouvelle fois devant son ordinateur, sa copie double devant lui, ses stylos et ses documents à ses côtés mais une fois encore avant d'avoir amorcé le moindre geste son portable vibra. Il le saisit et alluma le message de Byakuya.

 _ **Ichigo ne joue pas avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois excité alors que tu es dans la même pièce qu'un autre homme. Surtout pas si c'est Yumichika ! Je suis dans le même état que toi et encore plus parce que maintenant je suis fou de rage Ichigo !**_

Le rouquin jubilait ! Il aurait adoré voir le visage de son professeur à cet instant. Il aurait aimé le voir tout cours en fait. Il répondit encore une fois puis posa son téléphone près de lui.

 _Vous êtes jaloux aussi... C'est mignon ;)_

Il creusait sa propre tombe mais c'était trop tentant. Sans attendre cette fois il commença à écrire. Il avait déjà rédigé toute son introduction. Il lui restait donc ses parties à faire. Autant s'y lancer maintenant. Ichigo eut le temps d'écrire deux phrases, son portable vibra une nouvelle fois et il se jeta pratiquement dessus.

 _ **Ton pantalon souillé de ta semence me trouve t-il mignon quand je suis jaloux lui aussi ?**_

Putain de... Il se foutait de sa gueule !

 _C'est bas ça... c'est très bas même..._

 _ **Je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'aie trouvé très mignon hier soir... Je pense plus à quelque chose comme... Bandant, excitant, ou alors... Jouissif...**_

 _OK Stop j'ai compris ça va ! Arrêtez maintenant ! Je vais vous laisser vous calmer j'ai une dissertation à finir et je ne peux pas la faire correctement si vous me dites des trucs pareil ! À tout à l'heure Sensei..._

Ichigo posa son téléphone loin de lui et il prit également soin de l'éteindre complètement, ainsi il ne serait pas tenté par l'envie d'aller parler à Byakuya. Ce mec était quelqu'un de vil et sadique... Secouant la tête le jeune homme se remit au travail pour de bon.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour lui, il rédigea son devoir pendant plus de quatre heure. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Son devoir était dans la matière de Kuchiki et il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable, alors il se donna à fond. Quand sa dissertation fut finie le rouquin était particulièrement fier de lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi. Il rangea alors ses affaires, pris une douche rapide et après un repas également pris à la vitesse de l'éclair, il alla se coucher. Son téléphone dans la main il envoya un dernier message à Byakuya lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et reposa l'appareil. À peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'Ichigo s'endormit.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Voili voilouuuuuuuuuuuu

bon oui je suis encore en retard je suis désoulée... T.T  
J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci de me lire je vous aime !

Des bisous tout doux sur vous, et pour les plus téméraire une léchouille sur la joue !  
A bientôt pour la suiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience les petits amis :D

AndZero


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà (déjà?) avec un nouveau chapitre tout court qui me tenait à cœur !

J'en avais marre de faire passer Grimm pour un con U.U

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Noah :** Désolée il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour savoir ça ahahahah ! Remercie mon sadisme U.U Voici de quoi patienter jusque là :D

 **DidiineOoKami :** Ouiiiiii Byakuya je t'aime ! Ahahah voilà la suite !

 **Etrelley :** Il va falloir attendre et lire la suite pour savoir qui s'eeeeeeeeeeeest niark niark niark ! Oui il en faut des chapitre comme ça sinon Ichi ne peut pas se reposer :O ! AHAHAHAH JPP C'est vrai o/ o/ o/ J'aime bien Draco mais je préfère les Serpentard plus mature... Severus :Q_ Lucius:Q_ Yeahhhhhhh Sadounette te remercie :3

 **Reina :** Yeah merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Oui il ne se passe grand chose mais on avance quand même ! :D Voilà la suite qui je pense va te plaire uhuh !

 **Ctofi1 :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

 **Clem :** Mouahahahahah il va falloir attendre pour le combat mais voilà la suite :D

Je tien à préciser que c'est bien un chapitre à part entière et non un bonus ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il est certes très court mais quand même uhuh !  
Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 14**

Cette nuit là avait été un vrai calvaire pour Grimmjow. En effet il n'avait réussi à dormir que quelques heures à cause de sa dispute avec Ulquiorra. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à culpabiliser et à se dire qu'il était un abruti doublé d'une andouille sans cœur parce qu'il avait mis en colère son meilleur ami. L'autre partie de la nuit il avait réfléchis à ce que lui avait dis l'ébène et il n'était pas parvenu à trouver une explication. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel était le rapport entre lui et le fait qu'Uliquiorra n'était plus avec son ex. La seule idée qui lui était venue en tête était tellement stupide qu'il l'avait repoussé aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Le résultat fut que Grimmjow s'était endormi sur le coup des cinq heures du matin. Son réveil l'avait tiré du sommeil seulement deux heures plus tard. C'est en rouspétant que le bleuté s'était levé de son lit. Il devait absolument travailler sur un dossier. Il était avocat de la défense pour une sordide affaire de meurtre avec préméditation et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Le mari avait tué sa femme pour sa maîtresse avec l'aide de celle-ci. Les deux s'étaient ensuite arrangés pour faire disparaître le corps mais les voisins du couple les avaient vu transportant de gros sacs poubelle en plein milieux de la nuit. La culpabilité des deux accusées ne laissait aucun doute quand à la finalité de la décision du jury mais Grimmjow ne voulait en aucun cas bâcler son travail. Alors pendant plusieurs heures il avait travaillé afin de monter un dossier en béton et cela avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire sortir Ulquiorra de la tête au moins pendant un temps. Puis l'heure de déjeuné était arrivée et s'est désespérément seul qu'il mangeait son repas.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude. Ça devenait trop dure de la supporter, de voir que tous ses amis faisaient leur vie, qu'ils avaient tous quelqu'un avec qui partager au moins leurs repas, mais également avec qui partager leurs doutes, leurs inquiétudes, avec qui passé le week-end. C'était ça le plus dur pour Grimmjow, rentrer le soir après une journée de travail, qu'il l'ait passé au bureau ou bien à la fac, et se retrouver seul, de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Il n'aimait pas rentrer chez lui où personne ne l'attendait à part la solitude. Le silence de son luxueux appartement le rendait triste et nerveux. Le professeur avait essayé plusieurs choses pour combler cette solitude, il avait tout d'abord enchaîné les conquêtes et les aventures mais il ne parvenait pas à se poser, personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, seul Ulquiorra lui convenait. Et puis il avait essayé de faire du sport plus qu'il n'en avait jamais fais et le résultat fut qu'en plus de courbature extraordinaire il avait atteint un bon niveau en kendo, seulement cela ne lui permettait pas d'oublier le fait qu'il était seul et qu'Ulquiorra ne voudrait jamais de lui. Alors le seul moyen qui lui permettait de l'oublier légèrement s'était le travail. Grimmjow n'avait jamais autant accepté de dossier que ces derniers mois. La plus futile des affaires lui allait tant qu'elle lui permettait de tenir Ulquiorra éloigné de ses pensées pour quelques heures.

Ces derniers mois tout devenait bien plus compliqué pour Jaggerjack. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait déborder tellement il était amoureux d'Uliquiorra. Durant les vacances d'été qui avait précédées la rentrée à la fac, Grimmjow avait pris la décision de tout avouer à son meilleur ami, c'était devenu trop dur à supporter, cet amour fou qu'il éprouvait depuis plus de dix ans pour l'ébène l'étouffait complètement. Alors un bon matin le bleuté avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était dirigé vers l'appartement d'Ulquiorra, qu'il savait célibataire depuis un certain temps, dans le but de tout lui dire. Mais le choc qu'il eut quand il vit une blonde siliconée lui ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire dentifrice lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens et tout son courage. Grimmjow avait senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement d'avoir encore une fois perdu son meilleur ami au détriment du pimbêche stupide. À ce souvenir les mains du professeur se resserrèrent autour de ses baguettes. De toutes les petites copines qu'Ulquiorra avait eu c'était bien elle, Halibel, que Grimmjow détestait le plus et la réciproque était exacte également. La blonde avait compris ce qu'éprouvait le bleuté pour Ulquiorra et elle faisait tout pour le rendre jaloux. Elle se frottait outrageusement à son petit ami quand Grimmjow était présent et peu importait si des gens les entouraient. La jeune femme n'avait aucune gêne, elle aimait être le centre de l'attention et surtout celui d'Ulquiorra. Elle exhibait son opulente poitrine et son derrière grâce à des vêtements plus aguicheurs les uns que les autres et Grimmjow n'avait jamais compris ce que son meilleur ami avait pu lui trouver. Le bleuté se souvenait d'un épisode particulièrement choquant pour lui. En effet les parents de l'ébène l'avaient invités à un repas avec leur fils et sa petite amie, déjà pas bien ravi d'y aller à cause d'elle, Grimmjow avait passé une des pires journées de sa vie. Il avait bien compris que les parents de son meilleur ami n'appréciaient pas non plus Halibel et s'ils lui avaient demandé de venir c'était pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Ulquiorra. Cependant la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, elle s'était donc levée de sa chaise, penchée vers Ulquiorra qui semblait légèrement choqué, et l'avais ensuite embrassé de la manière la plus vulgaire qui soit. Après cela elle s'était retournée vers les parents de l'ébène et leur avait dit avec un ton rempli d'arrogance « il ne me laissera jamais tomber, il aime trop ce que je peux faire avec mon corps pour ça ! Un Ulqui chéri ?! ». Une vraie garce. Mais maintenant qu'Ulquiora n'était plus avec elle, Grimmjow recommençait à espérer et il ne voulait pas. Il allait encore finir plus bas que terre, le cœur brisé quand Ulquiorra lui annoncerai qu'il avait une nouvelle copine et ça il ne voulait plus. Il devait trouver une solution pour ne plus avoir à vivre ça.

Grimmjow était assis à sa table seul et mangeait son déjeuné. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, il n'en pouvait plus, il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Mais aussi dur qu'il avait essayé il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier. Grimmjow baissa la tête en signe de résignation et laissa tomber ses baguettes, il n'avait pas faim. Le bleuté se dirigea vers son frigo d'où il sorti une bière et alla se poser sur son canapé. Une main sur le visage, il réfléchissait toujours aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait beau se creuser la tête il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'Ulquiorra avait voulu dire. Il prit soudainement une décision. S'il ne comprenait pas il n'avait qu'à demander au principal intéressé. Grimmjow prit alors son portable et envoya un sms à son meilleur ami.

 _Yo Ulqui ! Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier... J'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais énervé mais si j'ai fais une connerie et que tu l'as mal pris je m'excuse, c'était pas volontaire du tout. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce que tu as voulu me dire quand tu m'as dis que tu n'étais plus avec Halibel parce que j'suis un abruti... J'ai fais quelque chose qui vous a fait rompre ? C'est à cause de moi si tu n'es plus avec elle ? Dis-moi Ulqui. Réponds sinon je viens chez toi._

Une fois cela fait Grimmjow se leva afin d'aller prendre une douche mais il fut coupé dans son élan par de légers coups qui furent frappés à sa porte. Il croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas sa vieille voisine un peu cinglée qui vienne lui emprunter un truc. Elle lui faisait des avances et c'était carrément flippant par moment, elle était moche et vieille et elle pourrait être sa mère. IMPOSSIBLE. Et puis Grimmjow n'aimait pas forcément les couguars. D'un pas traînant le professeur alla ouvrir la porte.

_ Coucou Grimmy-chan !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une jeune femme avec d'étonnants et longs cheveux vert ainsi que des grands yeux de la même couleur. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Grimmjow, elle abordait un air enfantin et un sourire attachant. La jeune femme transpirait la gentillesse et Grimmjow s'écarta sur le côté pour la faire rentrer dans son appartement. L'homme avait l'air passablement énervé de la voir, en effet il avait prévu de travailler et il espérait également avoir une conversation avec Ulquiorra. Or il savait qu'avec la jeune femme ici il n'allait rien pouvoir faire.

_ Nell bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Grimmy-chan !

_ Nell fais pas chier on s'est vu hier ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

_ Il y a besoin d'une raison particulière pour venir voir son grand frère maintenant ?

Nell s'était assise sur le canapé et regardait son frère avec son air jovial, elle souriait tout le temps et ne paraissait que très rarement triste. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser paraître Grimmjow été ravi de voir sa petite sœur, elle était sa seule source de réconfort mais également sa seule famille. La jeune femme était encore au lycée et Grimmjow lui payait un appartement afin qu'ils puissent, l'un comme l'autre, avoir leur intimité.

_ Bon tu vas m'dire c'que tu veux ou pas ?

_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais c'est tout... Hier Ulqui-chan et toi vous ne sembliez pas dans vos assiettes alors je me suis inquiétée...

Le bleuté se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de son tour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soit au courant de sa vie et de ses histoires. Grimmjow estimait que Nell avait sa propre vie a vivre, elle ne devait pas se soucier de celle des autres.

_ On va bien Nell, Ulqui va bien et je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Mais...

Avant que la jeune femme puisse finir sa phrase, le téléphone portable du professeur sonna et ce dernier, bien trop heureux d'éviter le questionnement de sa sœur, se leva à la rapidité de l'éclair pour aller voir qui lui écrivait. Il espérait vraiment fort que se soit Ulquiorra. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Grimmjow prit son téléphone et il put voir avec un certain soulagement mais également avec une certaine angoisse que son meilleur ami avait répondu.

 _ **J'ai été clair sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais énervé hier, tu ne réfléchis pas à tes actes. Tout à avoir avec toi. Tout. Et tu es un abruti. Ne viens pas chez moi.**_

C'était quoi ce message ? Il ne l'avais pas éclairé bien au contraire ! C'était encore pire qu'avant. Ulquiorra commençait à parler par énigme et il détestait ces conneries. Tout avais avoir avec lui ? Il était donc la cause du malheur de son ami et il se sentait mal à cause de ça. Cependant il se sentait aussi étrangement content. Il avait réussi à évincer la cruche blonde. Et Toc la blondasse !

Grimmjow en avait marre. Non il en avait carrément plein le cul de ne plus savoir quoi faire, de ne plus savoir quoi penser et il avait envie, pour un fois dans sa vie, de ne plus faire ce qu'Ulquiorra lui demandait. Il allait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Il allait, que l'ébène le veuille ou non, se ramener chez lui et il n'allait pas bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu les réponses qu'il attendait.

_ Tu sais Grimmy-chan il faut que tu lui dise que tu l'aimes à Ulqui-chan.

Surpris l'homme se retourna vers Nell. La jeune femme le regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents, elle le transcendait du regard et le bleuté se senti soudain mis à nu, comme si elle parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et merde elle avait toujours réussi à faire ça, elle devait le savoir depuis le début qu'il était amoureux d'Ulquiorra.

_ Nell... Tu...

_ Non mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieux de la figure et il y a que lui qui ne l'a pas vu. Alors il faut que tu lui dises et vite maintenant qu'il est célibataire.

_ Attends comment tu sais ça toi ?!

_ Ben il me l'a dit c'est tout.

_ Fais chier pourquoi il m'a rien dit avant ?

_ Il faut que tu ailles lui parler.

_ Je sais je voulais y aller justement... Tu saoules Nell comment tu fais pour voir ça …

_ C'est simple... T'es aussi subtile et raffiné qu'un éléphant... Il n'y avait que toi qui te croyais discret quand tu tuais Halibel du regard... Et puis aussi t'es mon Grimmy-chan alors je vois tout.

Putain cette gamine avait le don pour lui foutre les nerfs par moment. Elle lui balançait ça sans rien dire d'autre et elle faisait comme si tout était normal. Grimmjow ne s'attarda pas sur ça. Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Nell avait le don de le faire chier en lui disant la vérité. Le bleuté se dirigea alors dans sa chambre afin de prendre des chaussettes et de passer un nouveau pull, puis une fois fait il retourna dans le salon où sa sœur l'attendait debout prête à partir. Grimmjow mit ses chaussures et sa veste puis sorti de l'appartement avec sur ses talons Nell qui semblait ravie de ce qu'il se passait. Ils prirent l'ascenseur puis une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, tout deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Grimmjow.

_ Nell tu n'envisage même pas l'idée de venir avec moi. Je te dépose chez toi et je vais voir Ulqui.

_ Quoi ! Mais...

_ Non j't'écoute plus lalalalalalalala j'entends rien lalalalalala

_ T'es vraiment qu'un gamin Grimmy-chan !

_ Et toi arrête avec ce surnom débile !

Nell se détourna de son frère pour bouder en bonne et dû forme. Grimmjow quant à lui abordait un sourire fier, non mais la gamine n'allait pas jouer, en plus, à la maline avec lui ! L'homme démarra alors sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci n'habitait pas vraiment loin de chez lui et c'est donc pour cette raison que la jeune femme avait la fâcheuse tendance à débarquer chez lui n'importe quand simplement pour voir s'il mangeait bien, si il prenait bien soin de lui et s'il n'était pas en train de mourir de mal bouffe dans son appartement. Franchement Nell avait une confiance en lui qui était proche du zéro. Mais c'était sa manière à elle de montrer qu'elle l'aimait et cela suffisait à Grimmjow. Il avait au moins l'amour de sa petit sœur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme Grimmjow s'arrêta et claqua tout de même un bisou sur la joue de Nell qui boudait toujours. La plus jeune se tourna alors vers son frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serrait fort contre elle et Grimmjow pensa sérieusement qu'il allait étouffer entre l'opulente poitrine de sa petite sœur. Après plusieurs minutes ainsi la jeune femme se recula et regardait son frère avec les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu me diras quand même si tout s'est bien passé hein ? Tu me laisses pas toute seule même si tu es avec Ulqui-chan ?

_ Baka ! Je ne te laisserai jamais Nell ! Et on finira pas ensemble avec Ulqui tu sais très bien que s'est mon meilleur ami, même si moi je suis amoureux de lui, lui il ne me voit pas de cette façon.

_ T'es un crétin Grimmy-chan ! Maintenant va lui parler avant que je ne te botte les fesses ! Et oublis pas de m'appeler !

Sans attendre de réponses la jeune femme tourna les talons laissant Grimmjow bouche bée. Ils avaient quoi à tous le traité d'abruti putain ? Il était pas con ! Il avait un diplôme et c'était un brillant avocat qui donnait en plus de ça des cours de droit à la fac ! Il avait des capacités intellectuelles qui n'étaient plus à prouver alors il n'appréciaient guère se faire traiter de con par tout le monde bordel. Rageant contre le monde entier, le bleuté redémarra sa voiture et prit la route qui l'emmenait chez Ulquiorra. Plus il approchait de l'appartement de son meilleur ami plus le stresse montait. Il avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête et il n'avait pas préparé ce qu'il allait lui dire. En plus de ça il était sûr que l'ébène allait être en colère de le voir. Il lui avait bien dit de venir et Grimmjow n'avait pas respecté ça. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre de tout ces gens qui lui disaient quoi faire et qui ne pensaient pas à ce que lui il voulait. Putain il avait les nerfs contre tout le monde et il les avait encore plus contre son meilleur ami qui le traitait d'abruti sans même lui donner une raison valable. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait c'était apparemment de sa faute si Ulquiorra et Halibel avait rompu et il avait été le dernier à être au courant. Apparemment on se souciait pas vraiment de ses états d'âme à lui l'abruti ! Tout avait avoir avec lui ? OK il n'aimait pas du tout Halibel mais quand même il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse nuire à la relation que son meilleur entretenait avec cette blonde stupide. Non jamais ! Lui il avait toujours privilégié le bonheur de l'ébène mais apparemment que lui soit heureux tout le monde s'en foutait à part sa sœur. Mais putain il allait pas faire sa vie avec sa sœur ! Ce n'était pas un abruti de consanguin, ou encore un de ces putains de mormons ! Que son meilleur ami se tienne prêt parce qu'il arrivait. Il arrivait venère en plus de ça ! Oooh il allait avoir les réponses qu'il attendait et ça qu'Ulquiorra le veuille ou non. Foi de Grimmjow.

Encore plus en colère qu'avant, le bleuté appuya sur l'accélérateur et se retrouva rapidement devant l'immeuble de son meilleur ami. Il sorti d'un mouvement rageur du véhicule et claqua brutalement la portière. Après avoir fermé la voiture à clé, il se dirigea droit vers le bâtiment, ouvrit la porte et prit l'ascenseur. Dans la petite boîte de métal le bleuté faisait les cent pas. Il ne tenait pas en place et sa colère était palpable. Une fois arrivé au quatrième étage les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et Grimmjow couru presque jusqu'à l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Une fois devant la porte celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et frappa fortement contre la porte et attendit que son meilleur ami vienne lui ouvrir. Le professeur ne dû attendre que quelque seconde pour que la porte s'ouvre sur un Ulquiorra qui fut d'abord surpris de le voir puis la surprise se transforma rapidement en colère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et poussa la porte afin de rentrer dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et sa veste sans prêter attention aux protestations de l'ébène, puis pénétra dans le salon de son meilleur ami et se retourna enfin vers lui. Ce dernier abordait un visage calme, aucune expression ne pouvait être lu dessus. Cependant son regard, lui, parlait de lui-même. Ulquiorra était en colère, vraiment en colère. Ça tombait très bien. Grimmjow était lui aussi en pétard.

_ Tu vas me dire ce que tu penses être en train de faire oui ou non ?

_ Ça se voit pas ? J'suis venu te voir parce que je veux des explications. Des explications claires !

_ Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes Grimmjow.

_ Et moi j'en ai marre de toujours faire ce que les autres veulent ! Putain j'en ai raz le cul même ! Alors pour une fois c'est toi qui va faire ce que je veux et tu vas me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère après moi hier, et me resserre pas ton excuse bidon de « t'es un prof tu dois pas faire ça » parce que jusqu'à présent t'en a rien eu à foutre de qui je baise ! Et puis je veux savoir pourquoi tu me dis que tout à avoir avec moi ! Pourquoi tu es plus avec Halibel parce que je suis un abruti ! Et putain je veux que tu arrêtes de me dire que je suis con OK ?

Grimmjow s'était avancé vers Ulquiorra d'un pas menaçant mais ce dernier ne bougea pas bien au contraire, il resta à sa place montrant au bleuté qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné.

_ Grimmjow va t'en.

_ Putain Ulquiorra tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

_ Oui j'ai compris je ne suis pas idiot. Maintenant je veux que tu sortes de mon appartement avant que je ne te sorte moi-même.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Putain c'était quoi ce bordel ? Il ne parlait pas japonnais ou quoi ? Il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait des réponses et Ulquiorra venait de lui dire qu'il avait compris mais qu'il voulait quand même qu'il dégage. On le prenait vraiment pour un con putain.

_ Quoi tu vas me frapper peut-être ? Allons sois sérieux deux secondes tu veux ! Je ne vais pas bouger tant que tu ne m'aurais pas dis ce que je veux savoir c'est clair ?

L'homme avait reculé de quelques pas et avait croisé ses bras sur son torse. Il fixait Ulquiorra et attendait qu'il daigne ouvrir la bouche. Cependant il ne vit pas le coup de poing arriver et Grimmjow se retrouva les fesses sur le sol et une douleur lancinante dans le nez.

_ Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

_ Je t'ai dis de partir !

Ulquiorra avait abandonné son visage inexpressif pour afficher une colère sans nom mais également et étrangement de la gêne. Grimmjow ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau, et s'il n'avait pas autant les nerfs il se serait sûrement jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser ou pire. Le bleuté se releva d'un bond et écrasa lui aussi son poing sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Une étrange bagarre démarra alors. Tout deux se frappaient sans vraiment viser et sans vraiment chercher à faire mal à l'autre. Ils essayaient simplement de gagner le combat sur l'autre. Chacun vidait sa frustration. Grimmjow lui voulait oublier son amour pour son meilleur ami, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers lui également et son incompréhension de plus en plus insupportable. Quant à Ulquiorra lui il frappait sans que Grimmjow ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que l'ébène avait perdu sa petite amie à cause de lui et à cela les coup de Grimmjow redoublèrent ainsi que se d'Ulquiorra qui se défendait. Pendant plusieurs minutes une lutte acharnée se joua dans l'appartement de Shiffer.

À bout de souffle et plusieurs bleus plus tard les deux meilleurs amis s'arrêtèrent. Chacun essayant de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils s'étaient battu, ils avaient juste ressenti le besoin de se taper dessus. Grimmjow se tenait toujours le nez d'une main, ses yeux étaient fermés et il essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi ils en étaient venu aux mains, ou plutôt aux poings. Il senti cependant quelque chose bouger sur son bassin et cela lui fit ouvrir instinctivement les yeux. Ulquiorra était assis sur son bassin, il avait les yeux fermés et lui aussi se tenait le nez. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et Grimmjow eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas se rapprocher de lui pour l'embrasser. Le bleuté était tellement surpris de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient qu'il restait là, la main sur le nez, l'autre étendu à côté de lui, les yeux grands ouvert sous la surprise et la bouche également légèrement ouverte. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de faire quelque chose qui puisse déplaire à l'homme toujours assis sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Grimmjow ils restèrent ainsi sans bougé, puis Ulquiorra sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait et ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Il fut bouche bée et n'osa rien faire également. Les deux hommes restaient là à se regarder sans bouger. Puis Grimmjow brisa le silence qui s'était imposé.

_ Dis-moi Ulqui. Dis-moi pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi... Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais pour que tu rompes avec Halibel... Je supporte pas de ne pas savoir...

Grimmjow pu voir Ulquiorra fermer douloureusement les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Un combat intérieur semblait se jouer chez l'ébène et le bleuté y assistait avec fascination. Il sentait son meilleur ami sur le point de craquer alors il jeta ses dernières cartes afin de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Il voulait absolument que tout redevienne comme avant, que son meilleur ami cesse de le regarder avec son regard emplie de colère, et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Ulquiorra, il voulait au moins récupérer son meilleur ami.

_ Je t'en pris Ulqui dis-moi ce que j'ai fais... Dis-moi...

L'ébène ouvrit les yeux et Grimmjow put y voir une lueur qu'il ne sut reconnaître.

_ Putain Grimmjow tu fais chier !

Le professeur ne sut pas ce qui le surpris le plus, entendre son meilleur ami jurer ou bien sentir des lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes. Ses yeux étaient encore grand ouvert par la surprise puis il réalisa enfin. Ulquiorra l'embrassait. Il ferma alors les yeux et répondit au baiser de son meilleur ami. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre celle de l'ébène lentement, comme si Grimmjow avait peur que l'homme parte. Mais lentement le baiser qui avait débuté chaste et timide, devint plus enflammé et passionné. Grimmjow prit les rennes et guida son ami dans un baiser bien plus torride. Sa langue quémanda l'entrée de la bouche d'Ulquiorra, entrée qui lui fut bien vite accordée. Le bleuté explora alors la bouche de son meilleur ami avec soin, jouant avec sa langue, taquinant son palais, mordillant ses lèvres. Les mains de Grimmjow qui jusque là étaient resté inactives se perdirent dans les cheveux ébènes de l'autre homme, les tirant légèrement en arrière. Une des mains descendit dans la nuque d'Ulquiorra afin d'approfondir encore plus le baiser qui n'en finissait plus. Les mains de ce dernier, loin de rester immobiles, c'étaient dirigée sur le torse musclé de Grimmjow et le caressaient lentement.

Grimmjow avait perdu pied et s'appliquait maintenant à donner un baiser à son meilleur ami tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Un baiser sensuel, chaud, tendre, amoureux et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Ulquiorra semblait apprécier plus que de raison. Quand la langue du bleuté glissa sensuellement sur le palais de l'ébène se dernier lâcha un petit gémissement qui excita Grimmjow comme jamais. Ce dernier donna un coup de bassin afin d'inverser les positions et Ulquiorra se retrouva en dessous de son corps puissant. Lentement ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Les yeux toujours clos Grimmjow refusait d'ouvrir les paupières il avait bien trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un rêve beaucoup trop réaliste. Une de ses mains était sur la joue d'Ulquiorra et l'autre était gentiment posée sur sa cuisse. Le front du bleuté était posé sur celui de son meilleur ami mais il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Le regard lourd qu'il sentait sur lui et le souffle qu'il sentait s'écraser sur sa bouche eurent cependant raison de sa résistance et lentement il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard vert de son meilleur ami. Les joues d'Ulquiorra étaient légèrement rouge, ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger et les yeux de l'homme laissaient voir un désir non dissimulé.

_ Ulqui je...

_ Non tais-toi... Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ? Et bien tu le sais maintenant non ?

Grimmjow avait peur de comprendre ce que les paroles de son meilleur ami signifiaient. Alors Ulquiorra lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme.

_ J'étais en colère parce que j'étais jaloux, jaloux de ton étudiant. Et j'ai rompu avec Halibel à cause de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Grimmjow enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami et respira une grande goulée de son odeur. Il voulait s'en enivrer et putain il allait pouvoir le faire. Le cœur du bleuté s'était gonflé de bonheur et d'amour et il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

_ Dis quelque chose Grimmjow...

_ Si tu savais comme j'avais envie d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire... Putain ça fait plus de dix ans que j'en rêve ! J'ai détesté toute tes petites amies, toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient trop près de toi, Et Kami-sama comme j'ai haï Halibel... Toutes les aventures que j'ai eu c'était pour essayer de t'oublier mais je n'y arrivais pas, tu revenais à chaque fois dans ma tête... Putain Ulqui je...

_ Ne jure pas Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra ne laissa pas le temps au bleuté de répondre, il reprit d'assaut sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser plein de significations et de promesses.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Voilà la fin de ce micro chapitre !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Des bisous tout doux !

AndZero


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici la suite de Correspondance :D

Je suis légèrement sad... J'ai moins de review qu'avant :( Est-ce que la fic ne vous plais plus ? Dites le moi !

Bon je reviens avec un chapitre qui sera plus long que le dernier posté et ne vous inquiétez pas il va se passer des choses uhuh je n'en dis pas plus, il faut bien garder le suspense U.U

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Reina :** Ouiiiiiiiiiii Héhé je me suis dis que tu allais probablement être contente quand tu allais lire ce chapitre :D justement voici la suite !

 **Ctofi1 :** Viiii mais ils sont pas bêtes U.U Juste amoureux :D Oui ils vont être beau ahahah ! Merci à toi de me lire :)

 **GreyFullbuster2a :** Non je veux pas que tu meuuuuuuurs ! Oui ils sont trop nul c'est deux débiles ! Mais je fais exprès héhé ! Moi aussi je veux que Byakuya le touche bordel ! Byakuya tu fais quoi laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ah mince c'est moi qui écris uhuh :D Bisous et merci !

 **Clem :** Oui Enfin U.U uhuh Il prenait chère mais je l'aime Grimm alors je voulais pas que ça devienne un connard :)

 **Garulfodansk :** Yeah ! Le retour de vacance qui fait plaisir uhuh ! Je fais exprès de le faire se torturer l'esprit sinon c'est pas rigolo s'il pense que tout est acquis directement ! Ne t'en fais pas pour l'eau de rose je ne suis pas très adepte du fleur bleue héhé ! Merci à toi ! Voici la suite !

 **Lauranna7 :** Merciiiiiiiiii ! Ben vi j'en avais mare de le faire passer pour un gros chiant ! Uhuh encore merci :)

 **Yumi Lucky :** On est s'incro ! J'allais posté quand j'ai vu ta review du coup je m'empresse d'y répondre ! Oui ils sont choupi ! Il va lui dire t'inquiète pas haha ! Voici la suite !

Bon je tenais quand même à préciser que malgré le chapitre précédent Grimmjow et Ulqui ne vont pas être mis de côté ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils vont revenir parce que je les aime trop pour ne pas développer un peu plus héhé !

Bref !

Je vous laisse à la lecture !

Rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 15 :**

La sonnerie stridente du réveille fit brutalement sursauter Ichigo. La machine infernale fit alors son baptême de l'air et fini par s'écraser violemment sur le mur qui faisait face au lit du rouquin. Si le jeune homme avait bien horreur d'un moment dans la journée c'était bien le matin, surtout quand il était tiré aussi brutalement du sommeil. De plus il était en train de faire un rêve particulièrement plaisant où se trouvait Byakuya qui avait pour but de le faire hurler de plaisir. À ce souvenir plus qu'érotique, en effet le noble avait positionné le rouquin dans une position délicieusement gênante et s'appliquait à lui lécher une partie de son anatomie qui n'était normalement pas sensée y accueillir une langue, le jeune homme senti son caleçon le tirailler délicieusement. Ichigo se saisit d'un oreiller et se plaqua sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer bon sang ! Il avait cours avec Kenpachi et il devait rendre sa première dissertation dans la matière de Kuchiki ! Il devait plutôt penser à vérifier que tout était bien en ordre dans son sac plutôt que de revivre un rêve qui le laissait pantelant et frustrer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Foutu Kuchiki !

Kurosaki se leva donc péniblement de son lit et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa salle de bain, d'une pour empêcher le froid de gagner son corps et de deux afin de calmer ses ardeurs. Le jeune homme se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui donna envie de retourner se coucher au chaud sous sa couette. Il se fit cependant violence et frictionna énergiquement son corps avec du savon, puis se lava tout aussi énergiquement le visage afin de s'enlever cette impression de sommeil. Une fois totalement réveillé, Ichigo sorti de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Comme à son habitude le rouquin passa des vêtements essentiellement noir qui se composaient d'un long pull relativement moulant au col en V et d'un jean slim noir mettant en valeur ses longues et fines jambes. Une fois totalement habillé le jeune homme avala rapidement un thé et ne se força pas à avaler quelque chose d'autre. Il détestait manger si tôt le matin. Il vérifia ensuite une dernière fois que les trois pages doubles de sa dissertation étaient bien rangées dans la pochette qui elle-même était rangée dans son sac, puis il mit son ordinateur et quelques stylos également dans son sac, enfila son blouson, lui aussi noir, puis parti prendre le métro.

Les transports en commun étaient plein à craquer et si Ichigo avait bien horreur d'une chose le matin, en plus de se réveiller, c'était se faire bousculer par une bande d'abrutis trop pressés de se rendre à leurs travail pour laisser passer les personnes qui avaient la priorité. Il y avait ensuite le brouhaha incessant à l'intérieur du métro qui vrilla la tête d'Ichigo. D'une humeur massacrante il enfonça son casque sur sa tête et mit sa musique à font faisant retourner une vieille dame qui était à côté de lui. Le jeune homme s'en moquait totalement, de toute façon vu la tête de la vieille, elle devait être proche de la mort donc la surdité ne changerait pas grand chose à son cas. Oui, quand Ichigo était levé du mauvais pied il devenait d'une mauvaise foi sans nom. Et puis le rouquin avait juste envie de parler à Byakuya alors il ne se préoccupait pas trop de savoir que ses pensées n'étaient pas vraiment reluisante. De toute façon une vieille de plus ou de moins quelle différence ? Le jeune homme tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol en attendant impatiemment son arrêt. Il avait hâte de sortir de se train souterrain, il n'aimait pas rester à l'intérieur trop longtemps, il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruit et en plus de ça il y avait une odeur nauséabonde.

Quand le métro arriva enfin à destination, Kurosaki se jeta pratiquement dehors et se précipita à l'extérieur du souterrain. L'air frais du matin empli ses poumons et le jeune homme inspira profondément. Oui il détestait vraiment le métro le matin.

Prenant la direction de la fac, Ichigo sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un message tout d'abord à Yumichika lui demandant de le rejoindre pour le déjeuné, puis il envoya ensuite un message à Byakuya.

 _Bonjour Sensei... Je ne sais pas si vous êtes réveillé, si c'est le cas tant mieux ! Nous pouvons donc commencer à discuter ! Si ce n'est pas le cas et que je vous réveille et bien tant pis pour vous et tant mieux pour moi ! On va pouvoir également commencer à discuter. Si vous dormez toujours et qu'en plus je ne vous réveille pas et bien je vous déteste ! Moi aussi j'aurais voulu continuer à dormir ! Je n'aime pas le matin... Surtout pour aller en cours avec Kenpachi-Sensei... Sérieusement ce mec est vraiment trop effrayant... J'espère que vous avez fais de beaux rêves, les miens l'étaient en tout cas..._

Son message n'avait ni queue ni tête, mais le jeune homme s'en moquait. Même s'il n'était pas d'un souplesse incroyable, Ichigo avait, comme qui dirait, la tête dans le cul et il ne se sentait pas de faire des phrases purement élaborées et réfléchies si tôt le matin et surtout après avoir passer toute une journée à écrire des phrases bien trop complexe pour sa propre survie. Kurosaki arriva enfin devant la fac et le froid mordant de ce mois de novembre l'obligea à rentrer immédiatement dans l'établissement et à se diriger dans sa salle.

Plusieurs étudiants de son groupe étaient déjà présent, dont un certain Keigo. Ichigo l'appréciait bien, ils se connaissaient depuis le collège mais ils n'étaient pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps, échangeaient les politesses mais sans rien de plus. Le rouquin se dirigea donc vers le jeune homme et s'installa à côté de lui en lui adressant un petit sourire. Son sourire lui fut rendu mais les deux jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas plus que ça. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le brun était atteint d'une fatigue extrême puisque des cernes monstrueuses se dessinaient sous ses yeux et que le jeune homme peinait à rester éveillé. Ichigo fut cependant tirer de son analyse par son téléphone qui vibra dans sa poche, Yumichika lui avait répondu pour lui dire qu'il le rejoignait dans leur restaurant habituel et qu'il avait un tas de chose à lui raconter. À cette phrase le rouquin sourit de toutes ses dents. Peut-être que son meilleur ami avait réussi à obtenir les réponses qu'il voulait de la part de Shinji et Ichigo avait hâte d'en savoir plus.

Il était pratiquement huit heure et tous les étudiants composants le groupe de Travaux Dirigés du rouquin étaient arrivés. Tout le monde était fatigué, certains terminaient même leur nuit sur la table, les bras croisés et la tête enfouie à l'intérieur. Ichigo, lui, luttait pour ne pas envoyer un second message à son professeur. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un stalker alors qu'il se foutait de la gueule de Byakuya quand il agissait comme tel. Le jeune homme tapais nerveusement du pied et se citait mentalement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles envoyer un deuxième sms à son professeur n'était pas une bonne idée. Il y avait premièrement le fait que faire ça le ferait passer pour un stalker. No way. Ensuite il y avait le fait que Byakuya allait peut-être être réveillé par sa faute, no way aussi, il ne voulait pas être la cause de la mauvaise humeur de son sensei adoré. Il y avait également la forte probabilité que le noble lui fasse la remarque, no way encore une fois, il ne voulait pas que l'homme se foute de sa gueule. Puis Byakuya allait probablement se la péter monstrueusement et ça aussi c'était no way. Pour finir Ichigo, en envoyant un sms de plus, prenait le risque de dévoiler légèrement ses sentiments en montrant à l'homme qu'il lui était indispensable et qui relevait de l'impossible pour le rouquin de ne pas lui parler. Et ça s'était donc no fucking way.

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée du professeur. Arrivée plutôt bruyante qui fit sursauter tous les étudiants. L'homme aux cheveux en pique ne quitta pas sa veste et adressa un sourire légèrement effrayant à la classe, qui le regardait avec appréhension. Le silence était de plomb et tout le monde attendait que le professeur ouvre la bouche.

Durant leur premier cours avec cet homme la semaine d'avant, les étudiants restèrent dubitatif quant à leur professeur. L'homme était compétent ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il parlait avec passion de sa matière et arrivait à capter l'attention de tout le monde. Cependant s'il captait l'attention de ses étudiants ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'entrain qu'il mettait dans ses paroles. En effet Zaraki Kenpachi de son petit nom était quelqu'un à la carrure plus qu'imposante et impressionnante. Le professeur devait faire au moins deux mètres, il était tout en muscle, ses mains devaient faire la taille de la tête d'Ichigo et le tour de ses bras devait faire le même diamètre que le corps du rouquin. C'était un ours, ou un viking, au choix. L'homme avait les cheveux noir se dressant en véritable pique sur sa tête, pique sur lesquels étaient accrochés des petites clochettes. Son visage était droit ainsi que son nez. Ses yeux étaient noir et, le peu que les étudiants pouvaient voir, abordaient une lueur menaçante, joueuse, légèrement dérangeante et totalement flippante. Ce côté là était en plus renforcé par le fait que Kenpachi abordait toujours un sourire à faire froid dans le dos au Joker lui-même, un sourire psychopathe qui, Ichigo en était certain, devait être à l'origine de bien des bagarres. L'homme devait être accro à la baston, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La subtilité ne devait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire, tout comme la finesse et la politesse. C'est pour cette raison qu'Ichigo se demandait pourquoi cet homme avait été choisi par Kuchiki. Ils étaient totalement à l'opposé, quand l'un était, gracieux, subtile et sans aucune expression, l'autre possédait la grâce d'un phacochère et la subtilité d'un catcher. Vraiment c'était une énigme.

La grosse voix bourrue de Zaraki coupa le jeune homme dans ses réflexions une nouvelle fois et l'attention de la classe entière se fit encore plus présente.

_ Bien ! Alors vous allez r'mettre vos vestes, ranger vos affaires, sans oublier de m'rendre vos copies avant, et vous allez m'suivre.

Un murmure emplie la salle de classe et tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement. Ichigo sorti de son sac sa dissertation qu'il posa sur la table avant de remettre sa veste, puis il prit son sac qu'il remit sur son épaule. Il fut l'un des premiers à rendre son travail sous le regard goguenard du professeur puis attendit devant la salle que tout le monde sorte.

Zaraki sorti à son tour et tout le monde se mit en route. Les questions allaient bon train dans la masse que formaient les étudiants mais ils ne se risquèrent tout de même pas à demander à haute voix ce qu'ils voulaient tous savoir, ou soit, où allaient-ils ? Ichigo avait les mains dans ses poches et essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le mouvement de son professeur. Quand l'homme faisait un pas, lui il en faisait trois. Le final fut que tout le monde était dispersé dans la rue avec Kenpachi tout devant et les autres qui peinaient à la suivre.

_ Allé bande de mauviette ! On s'magne le train !

Les dites mauviettes se mirent donc à presser le pas, pour ne pas dire courir pour les derniers. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute la classe du rouquin marcha dans la rue sans savoir où ils allaient puis Kenpachi se stoppa d'un coup faisant s'arrêter tout le monde. Des regards surpris se posèrent sur l'édifice devant lequel ils se tenaient(1).

Le tribunal ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient au tribunal ? Quand une sortie au tribunal était organisé tout les étudiants pouvaient y participer mais ils devaient d'abord s'y inscrire. Là il n'y avait que eux et le gardien de l'entrée les laissa passer sans rien dire, et alla même jusqu'à saluer Kenpachi. L'homme les mena dans une des salles du tribunal et les fit asseoir. Ichigo se précipita littéralement au second rang, le premier étant réservé aux familles. Il attendait avec impatience. Il était déjà venu voir un procès ouvert pour une histoire de viol et il avait trouvé ça passionnant. La façon dont les avocats avaient présenté les preuves, et la manière dont ils avaient tenté de défendre au mieux leur client. Alors le rouquin était ravi. Il allait bien plus apprécier ce prof qui prenait des initiatives comme celle-ci et il allait avoir des choses à raconter à Byakuya en plus de ça. Putain il pensait comme une gamine. Cela le dépita. Il devenait ridicule...

Le silence se fit dans la salle quand une des portes du font s'ouvrit pour laisser passer trois personnes. Quand Ichigo reconnut Byakuya, qui s'installa au milieu sur le grand bureau au centre de la pièce, son cœur eut des loupés. L'homme était beau, il avançait fièrement et dominait l'assistance comme un roi. Il en imposait vraiment. Kuchiki scruta l'auditoire et son regard se posa d'abord sur Kenpachi qu'il dévisagea, puis enfin Byakuya posa ses yeux sur Ichigo. Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent, se détaillant et appréciant le fait de voir l'autre. Cependant des images de la soirée du samedi ressurgirent dans l'esprit du rouquin et une bouffée de chaleur le gagna. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et il se mordit la lèvre. Ça réaction ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du noble. Ichigo put le voir avoir un léger rictus et les yeux cobalt de Kuchiki se firent provocateurs et taquin. Ça c'était une nouvelle. Jamais Ichigo n'avait vu Byakuya aussi expressif. L'homme était tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur son étudiant et il semblait, en plus de ça, savoir exactement à quoi pensait le rouquin. Le noble avait décidé de s'amuser et le jeune homme se renfrogna. Ce mec n'était pas loyal. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose à faire pour se venger et pour ne pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois par son professeur .

Les pensées de Kurosaki furent coupées une nouvelle fois par l'entrée des avocats et de leurs clients. Il put voir que Kuchiki avait reprit son air sérieux et son masque inexpressif qui avait eu une micro fissure l'espace d'un micro instant se fit plus résistant que jamais. Byakuya était dans son élément.

Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence dura puis le jury entra dans la pièce à son tour. Le procès pouvait enfin commencer.

Durant plus d'une heure la plaidoirie dura. Chacun des avocats exposa les faits, les preuves, les témoins furent appelé à la bar afin d'être interrogés puis se fut le tour de l'accuser d'être appelé afin qu'il puisse se défendre et expliquer son acte. Durant tout le temps du procès Ichigo n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de son professeur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi concentré et sérieux. Cela ne le rendait que plus beau. Ses yeux intelligents semblaient détailler chaque témoins, chaque personnes présentes au sein de la pièce. L'homme donnait l'impression de chercher la moindre faille et la moindre raison qui prouvait que l'accuser était bel et bien coupable. Son corps était droit et tendu il attendait patiemment la fin afin de donner son verdicts. Le rouquin était hypnotisé par l'homme et il n'arrivait toujours pas détourner les yeux. D'après ce que Kurosaki pouvait entendre, il n'était pas le seul à trouver Byakuya totalement attirant à ce moment. Des filles de son groupe gloussaient silencieusement en regardant leur professeur de cours magistral. Cela énerva plus que de raison le rouquin. Putain il était carrément en rogne même. Il se rendait compte pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait que Kuchiki était son correspondant, que l'homme devait avoir de nombreuses et nombreux prétendants. Il était beau à se damner, intelligent, il était juge et professeur, c'était un figure d'autorité et donc le fantasme de bon nombre d'étudiants (2) et pour finir l'homme était très riche. Alors effectivement il devait avoir un tableau de chasse particulièrement bien rempli et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Ichigo. Le jeune homme se souvenait d'ailleurs bien que Byakuya lui avait dit qu'il était fidèle quand il était en couple, cependant quand il était célibataire il ne se privait pas et s'amusait. Non, non, non, non, il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Kuchiki et Ichigo n'était pas en couple, cela voulait donc dire que Byakuya ne se contentait pas que de lui. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que l'homme ne ressentait pas le besoin de le toucher autant que lui en avait envie. Le rouquin ne voulait personne d'autre que le noble et cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de son professeur.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Byakuya n'avait peut-être personne alors autant rester confiant avant d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Pourtant malgré sa bonne résolution Kurosaki ne parvenait pas à éloigner ses pensées négatives. Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit Byakuya parler à la coure. Le jury avait apparemment pris sa décision et le noble allait l'annoncer à tous. Le silence revint dans la pièce et Byakuya annonça d'une voix claire et forte que l'accuser était déclaré coupable de meurtre avec préméditation et Kuchiki le condamna à dix ans de prison ferme. Une fois l'annonce faite le noble se retira suivit de ses collègues. Dans la salle tout le monde se leva Kenpachi en premier et l'homme conduit les étudiants en dehors de la salle du procès. Ils patientèrent tous quelques instant puis Kenpachi fut rapidement rejoint pas Kuchiki.

Le noble salua froidement son subordonné. De la où il était Ichigo pouvait clairement voir la manière dont l'ébène toisait Zaraki. Il ne semblait pas du tout l'apprécier et le jeune homme se demanda encore plus pourquoi cet homme avait été choisi par son correspondant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques commodités et Kenpachi se retourna vers eux leur indiquant qu'ils étaient libre de vaquer à leurs occupations car le cours étaient à présent terminé. Dès que ces mots furent prononcé pratiquement tous les étudiants présent se ruèrent vers Byakuya afin de lui poser des questions. Kuchiki répondait à tout le visage toujours inexpressif, insensible aux sourires charmeur de ses étudiantes. Ichigo restait en retrait et regardait de loin le manège des jeunes femmes qui minaudaient devant Byakuya. Il n'aimait pas ça. Une vague de jalousie s'imposa dans tout son corps et il fut obliger de détourner le regard. Ça faisait mal. Trop mal pour qu'il reste là à regarder la personne qu'il aimait se faire draguer par des étudiantes. Le jeune homme tourna les talons mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus il fut apostrophé par le noble qui avait délaissé les autres étudiants. Le rouquin se tendit imperceptiblement. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

_ Regarde-moi Ichigo.

Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva happé par le regard cobalt de son professeur. Celui-ci le regardait, insondable. Ils se tenaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, en effet ils étaient toujours entouré par un grand nombre de personne, certains étudiants étaient toujours présent également, cependant Ichigo avait l'impression que Byakuya le touchait et cela le fit rougir instantanément. Une nouvelle fois la soirée du samedi lui revenait en tête et Kuchiki semblait suivre le cours de ses pensées, encore une fois un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'homme se fit violence pour ne pas embarrasser le jeune homme. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et le noble savait très bien qu'entre eux les événements pouvaient déraper à tout moment.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

Le rouquin était reconnaissant à l'homme de ne pas lui faire de remarque. Il aurait pu lui sauter dessus n'importe quand alors mieux valait s'en tenir à quelque chose de moins provoquant.

_ Ben... ça va... et vous ?

_ Très bien je te remercie. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ton message ce matin, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi.

_ Ah oui, oui j'ai compris.

C'était étrange d'avoir une conversation presque normale avec Byakuya tout en sachant les sms qu'ils s'étaient envoyés durant tout le week-end.

_ Cependant laisse moi te dire une chose, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup le fait de voir « je vous déteste » dans tes messages. Messages qui me sont adressés. Je comprends néanmoins que cela relevait seulement d'une façon de parler alors je ferais comme si je n'avais pas lu cela. Il faudra pourtant remédier à ce problème en plus de ton manque de discipline.

La dernière partie de la phrase de l'homme fut prononcée avec un ton particulièrement provocant qui donna de nouvelles bouffées de chaleur. Putain il était déjà frustré comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis le samedi soir, voir Byakuya le tendait encore plus et maintenant il lui faisait des sous-entendus parfaitement compréhensible.

_ Arrêtez de faire ça putain...

_ Que de vulgarité Ichigo.

_ Vous jouez avec mes nerfs.

_ Je le sais parfaitement... Tu te doutes bien que c'est intentionnel.

Les couloirs du tribunal s'étaient lentement vidés et Byakuya ainsi qu'Ichigo étaient dorénavant seuls. Le noble s'était légèrement rapproché du jeune étudiant les plongeant ainsi dans une atmosphère bien plus intime. Ichigo n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard et Kuchiki était entré dans une sorte de jeu de séduction auquel il était impossible de résister.

_ Vo...Vous voulez bien arrêter ça... ?

_ De quoi parles-tu Ichigo ?

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer... C'est ce que se répétait inlassablement Ichigo. Byakuya venait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres afin de les humidifier déstabilisant totalement le rouquin.

_ Ce que vous êtes en train de faire là... A... Arrêtez ça...

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Vous le savez très bien...

Ichigo fit un pas en arrière regagnant un peu de contrôle sur lui-même et Byakuya respecta son souhait. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle ici, même si rendre fou le jeune homme était quelque chose qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

_ Oi Kuchiki ! Quand est-ce que tu te pointes au dojo que j'te botte le cul ?

L'intervention de Kenpachi fit totalement revenir sur terre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face et le jeune homme pu voir Byakuya serrer les dents. Le noble se retourna légèrement afin de répondre à l'autre homme.

_ Zaraki-san. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune subtilité. La classe ne vous a probablement pas été inculquée.

_ Fais pas l'malin Kuchiki ! Réponds moi ! On s'bat quand ?

_ Je n'en sais rien encore Zaraki-san.

_ Tu m'le f'ra savoir ! Ja !

Kenpachi parti sans adresser un regard à personne.

Ichigo était sur le cul. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il comprenait encore moins pourquoi Zaraki était un collègue que Kuchiki avait choisi. Il était évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi ?

_ Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi ce type comme chargé de TD...

Byakuya se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le rouquin. Il le dévisagea un instant puis il lâcha un soupire. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre et tout deux partirent en direction de la sortie. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le trottoir et le temps frais les fit frissonner.

_ Zaraki est une brute.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil au noble et ce dernier du comprendre que le rouquin ne voyait encore moins où il voulait en venir.

_ C'est une brute qui ne pense qu'à se battre, la classe ne fait pas partie de son éducation et il doit sûrement vivre dans une grotte mais c'est quelqu'un de compétent.

_ Vous ne l'aimez pas.

_ Non je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais je ne m'entoure que de personnes compétentes et Zaraki Kenpachi est, bien que cela me tue de l'avouer, quelqu'un de compétent.

_ Je vois.

Ichigo abordait un petit sourire. Devait-il le prendre comme un compliment ?

_ Pourquoi souris-tu Ichigo ?

_ Si vous ne m'avez pas éliminé de votre vie c'est parce que je suis compétents ?

_ Il y a de ça aussi, effectivement...

_ Et le reste ?

_ Le reste sera pour une prochaine fois. Je dois partir j'ai cours dans une demi heure. On se voit demain en cours et mercredi n'oublie pas. Et on continu bien sûr à se parler par message.

L'homme posa doucement une main au creux des reins du rouquin, puis parti dans la direction opposée à celle du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui resta les bras ballants durant un instant avec l'impression que sa peau lui brûlait à l'endroit où Byakuya avait posé sa main. Durant quelques secondes Ichigo regarda le dos du noble se mouvoir dans la rue puis une fois qu'il fut bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse encore l'apercevoir, Kurosaki laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême à cause de son professeur de droit des affaires. Il lui semblait que le moment ensemble n'avait duré que quelques instant pourtant cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes.

Ichigo avait envie de le rejoindre, de lui parler et d'apprendre à le découvrir encore plus. Malgré la jalousie fulgurante qu'il ressentait et le fait que peut-être Byakuya ne se contentait pas que de lui, le jeune avait envie d'aller plus loin. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment il voulait prendre le risque. Il voulait avancer et voir où cette... Relation, il ne voyait pas comment qualifier ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son professeur autrement, allait le mener. De plus le rouquin avait affreusement envie de savoir ce que Kuchiki voulait dire quand il disait que le fait qu'il soit compétent n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il le gardait dans sa vie. Tout en reprenant son chemin vers la fac et donc vers le petit restaurant dans lequel il devait rejoindre son meilleur ami, le jeune homme se questionna sur les raisons qui poussaient Byakuya à continuer de lui parler. Le résultat fut qu'il brûlait de curiosité. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Ichigo avait hâte de revoir l'homme. Le lendemain allait être un supplice pour lui. Voir Kuchiki Byakuya parler devant un amphithéâtre remplie d'étudiants et d'étudiantes le regardant avec convoitise, le voir donner son cours avec son air sérieux et déterminé, voir la passion qu'il y mettait. tout cela allait être un calvaire sans nom pour le jeune Kurosaki. Si prêt mais pourtant si loin.

Ichigo lâcha un profond soupire de lassitude. Il avait son professeur dans la peau alors que celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore touché, ou pas directement en tout cas. Il en crevait d'envie pourtant, Ichigo avait tellement envie que l'homme l'embrasse que cela lui faisait mal par moment. Plus tôt, quand Byakuya c'était rapproché de lui et qu'il était rentré dans ce jeu de séduction, Kurosaki avait voulu lui hurler de l'embrasser mais il s'était retenu. Il avait tout de même une fierté et une dignité. Et, si elles en avaient pris un coup le samedi soir, Ichigo estimait qu'elles ne devait pas souffrir encore plus à cause de sa connerie.

Sans même s'en rendre compte le jeune homme était arrivé devant la fac et se dirigea dans la petite échoppe qui se situait juste en face de l'immense bâtisse. L'établissement était pratiquement vide et Ichigo ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une place. Le restaurant était relativement petit et chaleureux. Les murs étaient en brique rouge sur lesquels on pouvait distinguer quelques fresques et tableau ancien. Les tables en bois vernis noirs, les chaises y étaient assorties et au fond de la salle principale ce dressait un bar vintage où se dressait de nombreuses bouteilles vide en décoration. Cet endroit était calme, chaleureux et la première fois que le jeune homme y était rentré avec ses amis, il en était tout de suite tombé amoureux. « Las Noches » voilà un lieu qui n'était pas vraiment tape à l'oeil comme certaines grandes enseignes mais pourtant l'établissement avait ses habitués et cela suffisait à rendre heureux le propriétaire, un dénommé Stark qu'Ichigo n'avait vu qu'une fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yumichika pénétra dans le restaurant et se dirigea droit vers le rouquin dans une démarche peu assurée. Le jeune Kurosaki ne loupa pas le sourire béat qu'affichait son meilleur ami, mais également le regard incertain qu'il abordait. Yumichika hésitant et peu sûr de lui ? Une nouvelle.

Le brun se laissa tomber en face de son meilleur ami et lui adressa un petit sourire quand il vit l'air ravi qu'abordait Ichigo.

_ Salut...

_ Salut Yumi... Alors ?

_ A... Alors quoi ?

Héhé le brun était embarrassé. Parfait !

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux savoir mon Yumi ! Raconte-moi tout !

Yumichika baissa la tête et d'une toute petite voix commença à expliquer au rouquin.

_ Ben quand je suis rentré chez moi hier, je lui ai envoyé un autre message, je lui ai dis merci de m'avoir répondu et j'ai aussi demandé qui était l'homme sur les photos... Il m'a dit que c'était simplement son meilleur ami, que je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui et il a aussi voulu savoir ce que je pensais du fait qu'il veuille aller plus loin avec moi, du fait qu'il veuille quelque chose de plus... J'ai pas su quoi lui répondre à par que j'en avais envie moi aussi et que j'étais content de ne pas être le seul dans ce cas là... Alors il m'a dit être ravi et... Et on va se voir... Enfin je veux dire, il m'a invité au restaurant vendredi soir... Je... Je crois que c'est un rendez-vous...

_ Ah ! Tu crois ? T'es complètement idiot mon pauvre ! C'est un rencard y a pas de doutes !

_ Mais Ichigo qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je vais m'habiller ? Et si j'en fais trop ? Ou pas assez ? Et si je dis des conneries ? Des choses stupides à cause de la nervosité ? Et si... Et si je lui plais pas finalement ? Et si j'ai un bout de salade coincé entre les dents ?

_ Wouw ! Du calme Yumi ! Respire un bon coup ! D'une tu vas te calmer, de deux tu sais très bien que je vais t'aider pour tes fringues... Tu m'as bien aidé moi pour mon pseudo rencard avec ToshiKiyo ou Byakuya... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, sois juste toi-même pas quelqu'un d'autre. Shinji n'est pas stupide, il sait ce que tu es et qui tu es, il ne t'aurait pas invité à ce rendez-vous s'il n'était pas sûr de lui quand à ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! Et un bout de salade ? Sérieux Yumi ? T'as pas plus con ?

Yumichika était nerveux mais il se senti tout de même soulagé par les paroles de son meilleur ami. Ichigo avait raison, il devait se calmer et surtout rester lui-même.

_ Bon et toi alors ?

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Du nouveau depuis hier ?

_ Non pas vraiment... Il n'y rien eu de plus hier... J'ai fini ma dissert' et on a parlé un petit peu, rien de bien méchant et puis je suis allé me coucher. Mais ce matin par contre c'était pas la même chose...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ichigo eut un petit sourire. Il avait vu Byakuya et il avait envie de taper dans ses mains parce qu'il était content. Putain... Pitoyable...

_ Kenpachi nous a emmené au tribunal pour voir un procès où Byakuya était juge. On a pu parlé un peu une fois que les groupies se sont barrées... Alors il m'a allumé... Comme tout le temps depuis samedi... et puis on a parlé un peu aussi, il m'a dit qu'il aimait s'entourer de personnes compétentes et quand je lui ai demandé si c'était pour ça qu'il me gardait dans sa vie il m'a répondu qu'il y avait de ça aussi... Je sais pas trop ce que je dois comprendre par là mais je vais en savoir plus parce que je vais continuer à lui envoyer des sms et aussi parce qu'on se voit mercredi pour notre combat...

_ Tu es jaloux Ichi !

_ Bordel Yumi c'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de te dire ?!

_ Non mais comprends moi aussi ! Tu es rarement jaloux Ichigo, tu l'es même jamais ! Quand tes ex flirtait avec d'autre tu te contentais seulement de les observer, tu restais passif, comme si tu en avais rien à foutre... Là c'est différent... Tu l'aimes vraiment et tu le veux rien que pour toi ! C'est cool, tu avances et tu as envie de t'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un un nouvelle fois.

Ichigo baissa la tête à son tour. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Pourtant les paroles de Yumichika tournaient dans sa tête. Il avait raison. Avec ses ex petits amis il était passif, comme s'il ne voulait pas être sérieux avec eux. Non pas les tromper, il ne voulait pas, il était fidèle, mais il ne voulait pas trop s'engager. Maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était peut-être pour cette raison que les hommes avec qui il était finissaient par le laisser tomber. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. La seule fois où il s'était laissé allé tout lui avait explosé en pleine figure sans qu'il ne comprenne comment. Le rouquin secoua la tête à ce souvenir et se concentra sur son meilleur ami qui le regardait attentivement.

_ Ça fait peur.

_ Tu n'aurais pas eu peur ça aurait été étrange et pas sincère si tu veux mon avis. Je suis reconnaissant à Kuchiki de te refaire vivre Ichigo. Tu sais comme moi que depuis...

_ Je t'en prie non. Ne dis pas son prénom.

_ Il va falloir affronter ça Ichi... M'enfin bref... Depuis lui tu ne vivais plus, ou plus vraiment en tout cas. Tu as constamment peur et ce n'est pas bien.

_ Ouais...

_ En tout cas j'ai hâte que mercredi passe !

Ichigo acquiesça un sourire soulagé de changer de sujet.

_ Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui j'étais... soufflé... Enfin je veux dire mon cœur avait des loupés... Putain je suis ridicule mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !

Yumichika se mit à rire, rapidement rejoint par Ichigo. Les deux jeunes hommes se souriaient puis leur conversation dériva sur les cours et le sujet de leur professeur ne fut plus abordé. Ils commandèrent tout les deux leurs plats puis mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Une fois leurs repas fini les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du restaurant, non sans oublier de payer l'addition, et se dirigèrent vers la fac et y entrèrent sans attendre. Il faisait particulièrement froid et le ciel gris n'annonçait rien de bon non plus. C'est donc d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent d'attendre leurs amis à l'intérieur, installé dans l'amphithéâtre et de leur garder des places.

Le lundi après midi ils avaient cours de droit pénal avec Grimmjow et Ichigo anticipait un peu ce qui allait suivre. L'homme allait-il encore une fois se montrer insistant au point de provoquer une nouvelle dispute ? Ou bien allait-il écouter le professeur Shiffer et le laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ? Tout cela était légèrement emmerdant. En plus de devoir gérer sa frustration sexuelle à cause de Byakuya, il devait gérer sa colère pour le professeur aux cheveux bleu un peu trop insistant. Le rouquin espérait que tout allait bien se passer, il ne voulait pas de nouveaux éclats de voix entre lui et le bleuté.

Doucement l'amphithéâtre commença à se remplir, puis Yumichika fit de grand signe à Renji et Rukia qui arrivèrent ensemble, main dans la main. Trop mignon. Ichigo leur adressa un sourire goguenard pendant qu'il sortait son ordinateur de son sac, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa meilleure amie. Renji quant à lui se contenta de lever un sourcil et de lui adresser un petit sourire victorieux.

_ Jaloux Kurosaki ?

_ Je te rappelle, mon cher Renji, que j'ai dormi avec ma petite Rukia bien avant toi. Je l'ai même vu en sous-vêtement, ce qui n'est pas ton cas je suppose...

Renji et Rukia rougir en même temps ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire à Yumichika. Pour toute réponse Ichigo reçu une nouvelle claque derrière la tête de Rukia.

_ Baka !

Avant que le rouquin ne puisse répondre Madarame arriva en conquérant et s'installa avec un large sourire placardé sur le visage. Tout le monde le regardait étrangement. C'était, en effet, rare de voir Madarame d'aussi bonne humeur. Non pas qu'il soit taciturne, le jeune homme était même d'un naturel heureux, mais qu'il soit aussi rayonnant était quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Le chauve ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était la cible des regards de tous ses amis, il continuait de sortir ses affaires, un sourire toujours étalé sur son visage. Au bout de d'une minute seulement, le jeune homme se retourna vers son groupe d'ami. En effet l'absence de conversations avait fini par attiré son attention et il fut surpris de voir tous les regards tournés vers lui.

_ Ben quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu as cet air de parfait crétin sur le visage Ikaku ?

_ Je t'emmerde Yumichika. Tu sais quoi je suis trop content pour faire attention au fait que tu m'aie insulté.

_ Madarame pourquoi t'es content ?

_ Je vais te le dire Berry ! J'ai un rencard ce soir, un rencard avec Matsumoto !

Renji lui fila une grande claque dans le dos en le félicitant, Rukia lui adressa un grand sourire et Ichigo et Yumichika lâchèrent un « enfin c'est pas trop tôt » simultanément. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin le rouquin senti sa poche vibrer et il en sorti fébrilement son téléphone. Byakuya venait de lui envoyer un message.

_ C'est nii-sama ?

Le jeune homme sursauta brutalement en entendant sa meilleure amie lui adresser la parole. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le vendredi où elle et Yumichika l'avaient ramené chez lui. Il lui avait tout expliqué à ce moment là, la jeune femme savait également ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère et Ichigo savait qu'elle était à l'origine de la venu de Byakuya chez lui le lendemain. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre le noble professeur et lui. En effet il s'agissait de son grand frère et le rouquin se doutait bien que l'homme ne voulait pas que sa vie soit dévoilée à sa petite sœur.

_ Oui...

_ Je suis contente que tout s'arrange entre vous Ichigo.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et cela rendit le rouquin heureux. Rukia ne lui en voulait pas. Kurosaki lui rendit donc son sourire et ouvrit le message de Byakuya en faisant tout de même attention que personne ne lisait sur son épaule. Ces amis étaient tous occupé à sortir leurs affaires et à discuter pour lui prêter attention et il en fut content. Il allait pouvoir lire son message tranquillement.

 _ **J'ai été ravi de te voir tout à l'heure, j'ai été content de voir que tu te portes bien et que tu vas mieux que la semaine dernière. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de tes rêves Ichigo, ni des miens d'ailleurs. Je devine assez facilement de quoi il en retourne et en parler, alors que tu es probablement entouré de tes amis et donc de ma petite sœur, ne serait pas une chose très intelligente de notre part ne penses-tu pas ? Je suis cependant curieux et il va de soit que je ne n'oublierais pas de te rappeler de m'en parler en temps voulu ! Brusque changement de sujet je sais, mais qu'as-tu pensé de votre sorti de ce matin ? Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as réellement ressenti dans ce tribunal ! Je pensais que cela serait une bonne idée de vous faire sortir des salles de cours et de vous mettre en face de ce qu'il se passe réellement dans un tribunal...Et puis, pour être honnête, je savais que tu étais dans ce groupe, c'est donc pour ça que j'ai dis à Zaraki de venir ce matin. Ce n'est pas très objectif de ma part mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...**_

Cet homme... Il arrivait à le mettre dans tout ces états alors qu'il ne lui disait pratiquement rien... Comment faisait-il ? Il voulait une réponse et Ichigo souhaitait lui répondre le plus vite possible mais il devait également lui dire qu'il était en cours. À cause de ce message il allait avoir envie de lui parler pendant les trois heures de cours et cela allait être un véritable calvaire. Le jeune homme répondit donc à son professeur, encore une fois en faisant attention à ce que personne ne regarde ce qu'il faisait.

 _J'ai été également ravi de vous voir tout à l'heure même si ça a été bien trop court à mon goût. Pour répondre à votre question j'ai trouvé ça très bien, très intéressant et bien plus parlant qu'un simple court. Vous avez eu une bonne idée Sensei. Je suis content que vous ayez pris cette décision, encore plus maintenant que je sais que vous l'avez prise en partie parce que j'étais là... Je vais être honnête aussi dans ce cas. Je vous ai trouvé très beau et, bien que ce soit assez dérangeant de vous l'avouer, je n'ai pratiquement pas pu arrêter de vous regarder. En ce qui concerne mes rêves et les votre je crois qu'il est en effet préférable d'attendre pour en parler... Je dois maintenant vous laissez parce que j'ai cours et que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer en sachant que vous me parlez ! J'ai cours avec Jaggerjack... Peut-être va t-il me laisser tranquille cette fois, j'espère sincèrement que Yumichika avait raison en ce qui concerne ce mec ! Yumichika qui lit par dessus mon épaule en ce moment même et qui me demande de vous passer le bonjour !_

Yumichika regardait son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire. Ichigo savait que Byakuya n'allait pas apprécier mais c'était trop tentant pour ne rien faire. Il l'avait provoqué volontairement le noble et il savait qu'il allait se venger. Franchement il avait hâte. Le rouquin rendit son sourire au brun puis se tut. Grimmjow venait d'arriver dans l'amphithéâtre et un murmure s'éleva d'un coup.

Jaggerjack avait sorti ses notes, sa veste était posé sur le dossier de sa chaise et il s'était assis face à eux, la tête relevée, un large sourire sur le visage. Pourtant tout le monde pouvait voir le coquard qui colorait son œil gauche. Un coquard plutôt impressionnant mais qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, bien au contraire. Le bleuté abordait un gigantesque sourire, et il irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Tous les étudiants le regardait avec étonnement mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença son cours. Bien que tous surpris, les étudiants se mirent au travail et prirent des notes. Le silence était revenu mais tout le monde semblait agité par la vision de leur professeur. Ichigo, lui, restait silencieux, prenait des notes, et était particulièrement surpris de voir que Grimmjow ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'il semblait avoir lâcher l'affaire, mais c'était tout de même surprenant de voir qu'en deux jours il était passé de tout à rien. Quelque chose avait du se passer. Se concentrant au maximum, Kurosaki fit de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que son téléphone avait vibré dans sa poche, mais également que Renji semblait particulièrement bavard. En effet le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter en essayant d'être discret, sauf qu'il était tout le contraire de la discrétion. Le rouquin essayait d'ignorer cette sensation d'énervement qui commençait lentement à le gagner et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il en allait de même pour Yumichika et Rukia. Puis plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme parlait et plus Ichigo s'énervait, jusqu'au moment où il craqua.

_ Renji, ta gueule.

Le silence se fit instantanément dans tout l'amphithéâtre, même Jaggerjack avait cessé de parler. Le rouquin ne pensait pas avoir parlé aussi fort mais à croire que si et tout le monde le regardait. Décidément il avait la poisse dans les amphi.

_ Je suis d'accord avec notre ami Kurosaki. J'aimerais que vous fermiez vot' gueule Monsieur L'ananas rouge.

Renji devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et jeta un regard furieux au rouquin qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas rire. Il n'en était pas du tout de même pour Yumichika qui se foutait totalement de sa gueule en essayant tout de même de rire en silence. Grimmjow lui avait repris son cours comme si l'interruption n'avait jamais eu lieu et tout le monde se remit au travail. Abarai fit la tête pendant les trois heures qui suivirent et même pendant les pauses il ne parla à personne. Ichigo avait tenté vainement de se retenir mais quand Jaggerjack était sorti prendre sa première pause il avait littéralement éclaté de rire, suivit de Yumichika et même de Rukia. Renji parti donc après le cours sans dire au revoir à personne et Rukia fronça les sourcil. Le rouge allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Madarame les salua rapidement et parti également afin de finir sa dissertation afin de pouvoir se préparer tranquillement pour son rendez-vous et Rukia suivit le même chemin non sans oublier d'embrasser Ichigo sur les deux joues.

Yumichika et Ichigo partir tout deux en direction du métro et le prirent en silence. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Celle du brun concernait Shinji. Le blond lui avait envoyé un message pendant qu'ils étaient en court, lui disant qu'il avait envie de le voir et Yumichika n'avait qu'une envie également, le voir. Alors il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-il lui dire que lui aussi et le voir, ou attendre leur rendez-vous afin de se préparer psychologiquement à leur première discussion seul à seul ? Il hésitait mais ce décida tout de même pour la seconde option. Il ne voulait pas paraître ridicule face à son professeur et donc il allait lui répondre que lui aussi avait envie de le voir mais qu'il devait finir sa dissertation de droit des affaires car il devait la rendre le lendemain. Il savait que Shinji n'était pas dupe mais il savait également que l'homme ne dirait rien et accepterait son excuse. Ichigo, quant à lui, rêvait de pouvoir lire le message de son professeur. Il avait hâte de le voir et d'être seul avec lui mais il devait attendre le mercredi pour cela. Même s'il allait le voir le lendemain ce ne serait pas pareil et il le savait.

Une fois arrivé à sa station de métro le rouquin sorti en disant au revoir à son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un signe de main puis prit les escalators pour remonter à la surface. Une fois à l'air libre le jeune homme se dirigea chez lui, prit l'ascenseur afin de monter les huit étages qui le séparaient de son appartement. À l'intérieur le rouquin quitta chaussure, veste et chaussette puis posa son sac sur la table. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau puis enfin il prit son téléphone dans ses mains. Byakuya lui avait effectivement bien répondu.

 _ **Punition, nom féminin, (punitio) : action de punir, d'infliger un châtiment, une peine : punition des coupables, PUNITION CORPORELLE.**_

 _ **Peine infligée pour un manquement au règlement. Accident ou malheur qui paraît être la conséquence d'une faute.**_

 _ **Prends note Ichigo, prends note...**_

Ichigo s'esclaffa. Cet homme était fou. Mais drôle. Le jeune homme sorti son ordinateur de son sac, et comme à son habitude, ses stylos, ses cahiers, afin de pouvoir mettre son cours au propre et de réviser en même temps. Une fois fait il répondit au professeur avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _Je suis choqué de voir que c'est la seule chose que vous retenez de mon message... Mais j'espère que vous me faites pas un remake de 50 nuances de Grey..._

Il envoya le message puis s'installa à son bureau et se mit à travailler. Pendant une heure, non stop, il écrivit son cours, souligna et surligna puis prit une pause afin de voir ce que l'homme lui avait répondu. Il devenait faible, il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer assez longtemps sur ses cours. Il devait se ressaisir sinon Byakuya allait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Le jeune homme prit alors la décision de dire au noble qu'il travaillait et que donc ils se parleraient après.

 _ **Ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai retenu, c'est la seule qui m'aie énervé par contre. Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu as apprécié cette sortie et également que tu n'aie pas pu détaché ton regard de moi. Je m'en étais rendu compte et il a été extrêmement dur pour moi de ne pas te regarder également. J'avais envie de te regarder comme tu me regardais parce que moi aussi je te trouve beau. Comment ça s'est passé avec Jaggerjack ? C'est toi qui lui a fait ce coquard ? Rah ce Yumichika m'agace ! 50 nuances de Grey ? Quelle est cette chose ?**_

Le cœur d'Ichigo dansait le tango à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et sa conscience dansait la rumba avec une rose dans la bouche. Putain il devait être rouge comme une tomate ! Il le trouvait beau et le seul fait de le savoir rendait Kurosaki tout bonnement heureux. Il se trouvait de plus en plus lamentable mais il ne pouvait pas enlever se sourire stupide de sur son visage. Il avait une capacité incroyable à rougir en ce moment et s'était incroyablement chiant. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps et seul Byakuya semblait pouvoir le faire alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois.

 _Je suis content que vous me trouviez à votre goût, vous êtes au mien en tout cas ! J'avais envie que vous me regardiez, j'avais envie que les filles à côté de moi ferment leurs bouches en voyant votre regard rivé sur moi. Jaggerjack ne m'a même pas regardé alors je pense que peut-être il a laissé tombé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait ça haha ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Yumi est quelqu'un de bien. 50 nuances de Grey c'est ce roman érotique qui a fait fureur dans le monde ! Vous savez l'histoire d'amour entre un homme adepte de BDSM, qui aime frapper des femmes dans une salle qu'il appelle sa salle de jeu, et une jeune femme vierge qui tombe amoureuse de lui. Cette homme veux des femmes soumises à lui qui accepte de faire et de dire ce qu'il veut et si elles ne le font pas il les punis, cette homme qui baise et qui baise dur et fort et qui n'aime pas spécialement ce qu'il appelle « le sexe vanille ». Je recommence à vous parler plus tard, je dois finir de réviser !_

Le jeune homme posa son téléphone loin de lui et retourna s'asseoir. Voilà qu'ils parlaient de 50 nuance de Grey maintenant... Ichigo secoua la tête et se remit au travail. Cette fois il ne se laissa pas influencé par la sonnerie de son téléphone et se concentra sur ses révisions. Pendant deux heures il écrivit sans relâche. Il ne devait absolument pas prendre de retard. Ses partiels approchaient à grand pas et il ne voulait en aucun cas se louper. Alors une fois qu'il eu fini d'écrire il passa encore une heure à lire et relire son cours, mettre quelques note dans les marges, apprendre par cœur ce qui avait besoin d'être appris par cœur puis quand cela fut fait il lâcha un grand soupire de soulagement.

Ichigo se leva de sa chaise et s'étira longuement puis se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine où il se prépara rapidement quelque chose à manger. Le temps que le riz cuise, le jeune homme alla prendre une douche qui le détendit, puis revint dans la pièce principale avec pour seul vêtement un caleçon propre. Il prit ensuite son riz et sa soupe miso puis s'installa devant un film son téléphone à côté de lui. Il regarda enfin la réponse de son professeur.

 _ **Jaloux Ichigo ? Je ne préfère pas que tu saches ce qui lui est arrivé, tout simplement parce que cela signifie que tu dois aller lui parler, et que lui parler pourrait lui redonner envie de te toi et de te parler et je ne permettrai pas ça. Je vois... Je me demande pourtant comment tu connais ce... Ce roman... Le sexe vanille ?**_

Le film ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le jeune homme ne le regardait même pas à vrai dire. Il préférait bien plus parler avec son professeur. Professeur à qui il répondit rapidement d'ailleurs.

 _Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je constate c'est tout. Et ces filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler, de glousser et de vous regarder en se demandant si vous étiez célibataire... Je ne vais pas aller lui parler, je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Je préfère cet homme loin de moi. Je connais ce truc parce que Rukia m'a forcé à aller voir le film au cinéma avec elle c'est tout. Le sexe vanille c'est juste le sexe, sans tout ces truc chelou qu'il utilise dans sa salle de jeu._

 _ **Je vois, je vois... J'aurais tout donné pour voir ta tête à ce moment là Ichigo, cependant je devais resté concentré sur mon travail... Je suis déçu ! J'aime bien voir ces mots la en revanche ! Je préfère cet homme loin de toi aussi. Je vois... Ma petite sœur peut donc faire ce qu'elle a envie de toi...Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou bien être en colère qu'elle ait se pouvoir sur toi... Je me disais bien avoir entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça dans la bouche de Rukia ! Une conversation téléphonique... « Yumi blablabla... Renji blablabla... Sexe vanille blablabla... » Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi il en retournait. Et pour ton information je ne suis pas adepte de BDSM Ichigo, je n'ai donc pas de « salle de jeu ».**_

Ichigo était littéralement mort de rire. Il allait pouvoir faire chanter Rukia maintenant. Elle parlait de Renji et de sexe avec Yumichika ! Génial il allait s'amuser comme un dingue avec ça.

La discussion des deux homme dura encore un long moment puis Ichigo décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Il souhaita la bonne nuit à son professeur qui lui souhaita également puis le jeune homme s'endormit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait cet homme comme un fou.

Byakuya parsemait de baiser papillon le corps d'Ichigo. Celui-ci haletait et soupirait le prénom de son professeur sensuellement. Les mains chaude du noble massaient l'érection du rouquin à travers son caleçon déformé ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il avait chaud, et la température augmenta encore quand il senti la langue de son professeur lécher la bosse que formait son sexe tendu à travers son sous vêtement. L'homme baissa le tissu qui était devenu de trop et Ichigo le regarda faire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Le regard cobalt de Byakuya s'accrochait au sien et Ichigo eut un frisson incontrôlable quand il vit les yeux de son professeur se couvrir d'un désir brute. L'ébène approcha lentement sa bouche du sexe tendu du rouquin, qui se mordait la lèvre d'anticipation. Putain qu'il le prenne en bouche ! Il allait mourir de frustration !

Byakuya déposa un tendre baiser sur l'aine de son étudiant, puis un autre et encore un autre faisant gémir de mécontentement Kurosaki qui n'attendait qu'une chose, que l'homme le prenne en bouche une bonne fois pour toute. Le noble semblait pourtant bien s'amuser et il se contentait simplement de souffler sur le gland rougi du rouquin. Ce dernier secouait la tête de droite à gauche et ses mains étaient accrochées aux draps. Il fallait que cette douce torture cesse, il allait exploser de désir sinon ! Byakuya mit un léger coup de langue sur la verge tendue d'Ichigo qui gémit bruyamment. Putain vite !

_ je t'en prie...

pour toute réponse l'homme réitéra son geste et Ichigo souleva les hanches dans l'espoir de plus de contact.

_ Ne bouge pas Ichigo.

Le jeune homme gémit de frustration une nouvelle fois. Byakuya continua son petite jeu encore un moment, il donnait de petits coups de langue mais n'allait jamais plus loin, laissant Ichigo fou de désir et de frustration. Les mains du noble caressaient tendrement les hanches du jeune homme, parfois elles s'égaraient sur la peau tendre de ses fesses, faisant se tendre encore plus Ichigo mais l'homme les enlevait bien vite.

_ Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie...

_ Que veux-tu Ichigo ?

Le souffle chaud de l'homme s'écrasait sur le sexe dur du rouquin le faisant gémir. Son ventre se contractait, tout ses muscles se tendaient mais rien. Pratiquement pas de contact. Ichigo était pantelant. Totalement. Le vision qu'il devait offrir à Byakuya ne devait pas être glorieuse. Les joues rouge, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et le sexe tendu dans sa direction. Il avait trop envie...

_ Prends-moi dans ta bouche... Je t'en prie... Fais le...

Ichigo pu voir un large sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Byakuya. L'homme jubilait. Il avait gagné. Il avait réussi à le faire le supplier de le toucher. C'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début, Ichigo le savait. Il l'avait défié et il avait perdu, encore une fois. Après un dernier coup de langue qui le fit gémir une nouvelle fois, Byakuya englouti totalement la verge tendue de son étudiant. Il l'englouti jusqu'à la garde faisant hurler de plaisir Ichigo qui réclama tout de suite plus. Le jeune homme pu voir Kuchiki commencer à lentement remonter sa bouche sur son sexe, lui prodiguant un plaisir infinie.

La sonnerie stridente du réveil fit sursauter violemment le rouquin. Putain, putain, putain, putain ! Il avait une érection tellement tendue qu'elle lui était presque douloureuse ! Quel rêve ! Il avait tout senti, tout ! Il était tellement frustrer que rester comme ça ne lui venait pas du tout à l'esprit. Sans attendre quoique ce soit le jeune homme baissa son caleçon et son érection jaillie de son sous-vêtement claquant contre son ventre nu. Le rouquin était en sueur, des frissons parcouraient son corps et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de son souffle erratique. Sans plus attendre il saisit son sexe dans sa main et ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Sa main allait et venait rapidement sur son sexe le faisant gémir doucement. Ichigo planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Il revoyait les yeux plein de désir de son professeur. Il ressentait encore les coups de langue qu'il mettait sur sa verge et la sensation de son souffle sur son sexe, cela lui fit accélérer le rythme de ses va et viens le menant presque immédiatement à l'orgasme. Il sentait les cheveux de son professeur sur ses cuisses, les baisers qu'il avait posé sur son torse, et cette sensation de s'enfoncer profondément dans sa bouche chaude et serrée.

_ Putain !

Ichigo avait jouis dans sa main et sur son torse. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux était toujours fermés et il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Putain de con de Byakuya Kuchiki ! Même dans ses rêves il le frustrait. Il ne pouvait faire partir l'image des yeux de son professeur le regardant avec désir et la manière qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom était carrément indécente. Putain !

Ichigo secoua la tête et se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher et d'enlever les traces de son sperme qui commençaient à sécher. Le jeune homme se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaud et resta un moment sans bouger essayant de tenir éloigner loin de ses pensées les images de son rêve. Il ne voulait pas penser pour le moment. Il se trouvait encore trop dans les vapes pour avoir une pensée cohérente alors il préférait rester comme ça. Après encore quelques minutes sous l'eau il sortir de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette afin de se sécher. Il frotta énergiquement ses cheveux afin de les sécher le plus possible puis sorti totalement nu de sa salle de bain.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste son téléphone vibra et il hésita un instant à aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Puis il se décida et prit son portable dans ses mains. Byakuya. Il rougit d'un coup en repensant à son rêve puis secoua une nouvelle fois la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment putain ! Il était dix heures du matin et il devait se préparer pour aller en cours, pas revivre un putain de rêve bien trop bandant pour qu'il y reste insensible ! Toujours complètement nu, Ichigo ouvrit le message de son professeur en retenant légèrement sa respiration.

 _ **Bonjour Ichigo, as-tu bien dormi ? Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis réveillé avant toi ! J'ai hâte de t'apercevoir aujourd'hui... En fait j'ai tout le temps hâte de te voir. J'ai cours avec des premières années ce matin et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à faire à une bande de jeunes à peine sorti du lycée qui n'ont pas envie d'être en cours.**_

Ichigo lâcha un soupire. Ce n'était que ça. Il avait cru un instant à une chose de bien plus osée mais non. Et cela le rassura un peu, il n'était pas sur de rester de marbre avec un message plus chaud. Le jeune répondit alors rapidement et alla s'habiller.

 _Bonjour Kuchiki-sensei, j'ai plutôt bien dormi merci, et vous ? A vrai dire je me suis réveillé i peine un quart d'heure et je viens de sortir de la douche alors oui vous êtes réveillé bien avant moi ! J'ai hâte de vous voir aussi, comme toujours... Vous ne pouvez pas imaginé comme j'ai hâte d'être demain après-midi ! Bonne chance pour votre cours Sensei !_

Ichigo avait revêtu un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un nouveau pull qu'il venait d'acheter, un pull Dir en Grey qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête mais qui en valait la peine selon lui. Le jeune homme se brossa énergiquement les dents puis se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine afin de commencer à préparer son déjeuné. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de réponse du noble, après tout il était en cours. Le rouquin se permit alors de repenser à son rêve. Il était perturbé et il avait tellement envie de l'homme à ce moment même qu'il redoutait un peu de se trouver en face de lui. Cependant il avait hâte aussi, affreusement hâte même. Il voulait revoir les yeux de son professeur, revoir son corps, son visage, son petit rictus si sexy. Putain et il avait super envie de revoir ce regard emplie de désir sur lui. Ses yeux sombres aux pupilles dilatées. Un regard de prédateur qui lui fit avoir une bouffée de chaleur.

Ichigo laissa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour mettre de la musique, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il avait l'impression d'être en chaleur et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que le corps de l'homme il voulait tout. Il voulait partager des choses, des moments avec lui et pas simplement une relation uniquement basée sur du sexe. Non ça il ne le supporterait pas. La musique raisonnait à fond dans l'appartement, _Puscifer,_ ce n'était peut-être pas un bon choix finalement, c'était sexy, sensuel et il ne devait vraiment pas écouter quelque chose comme ça pour le moment. Kurosaki se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers son ordinateur et il mit cette fois un bon vieux metal bien violent afin de se sortir ses pensées lubriques de la tête.

Le midi arriva rapidement et Ichigo déjeuna rapidement. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son professeur mais ne s'en souciait pas trop, il valait mieux éviter de trop penser à lui pour le moment. Une fois son repas englouti le jeune homme se brossa les dents et prépara son sac afin de partir en cours. Il devait rejoindre Yumichika dans l'amphithéâtre et donc à treize heure trente il parti de son appartement en direction du métro. Une fois à l'intérieur le jeune homme s'installa sur une place libre et par manque de chance deux jeunes filles vinrent s'installer à côté de lui. Elles avaient un magazine dans les mains et gloussaient devant la photo d'un groupe de jeunes hommes coréens. Ichigo soupira, encore cette saloperie de Kpop. Ses sœurs en étaient fan elles aussi... Il détourna la tête, c'était quoi cette tendance au mauvais goût musicaux putain ? Oui le rouquin était de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa frustration mais de voir un truc pareil le mettait en colère.

Le jeune homme arriva bien vite à la fac et entra sans attendre dans l'amphithéâtre où l'attendait déjà Yumichika. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire et Ichigo se dirigea vers lui avec enthousiasme. Il s'installa sur sa chaise et sorti son ordinateur tout en discutant avec son meilleur ami. Ils furent bien vite rejoint par Renji et Rukia, Renji faisant toujours la tête, et Madarame arriva lui aussi. La jeune femme adressa un grand sourire à Ichigo. Ce dernier était légèrement nerveux de voir Byakuya et cela devait se voir. Rukia lui adressa donc un regard encourageant et Ichigo lui sourit. Il n'était pas nerveux parce qu'il allait le voir pour la première fois depuis samedi, non. Il était nerveux à cause de son rêve et parce qu'il savait que Byakuya allait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'être transparent et ça l'emmerdait profondément.

Après encore quelques minutes de bavardage intensif l'homme arriva. Sa démarche assurée, son dos droit et sa carrure imposante donnèrent des bouffées de chaleur au rouquin qui se gifla intérieurement, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Ichigo ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Byakuya s'assit derrière le bureau professoral et sorti ses fiches de cours puis enfin il leva la tête. Comme à son habitude il jeta un regard froid à tout l'amphithéâtre puis son regard accrocha l'espace d'un instant celui d'Ichigo qui rougit légèrement. Sa bouche sur sa peau, sa langue sur son sexe... Putain Ichigo ! Non pas maintenant ! L'homme avait baissé les yeux sur un paquet de feuille avec un petit rictus, ce petit rictus, celui qui rendait dingue le rouquin.

 ___ Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer je voudrais annoncer au groupe qui avait Zaraki-Sensei hier matin que les copies que vous lui avez rendu hier sont corrigées. Je les pose ici, vous pouvez venir les chercher à la pause.

Sa phrase prononcée l'homme débuta son cours et tout l'amphi se plongea dans le silence. Ichigo essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur et non sur sa voix grave et légèrement rauque. « Que veux-tu Ichigo ? » Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment putain ! Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre et au moment instant il leva les yeux de son écran pour les poser sur Byakuya. Ce dernier le regardait et il eu encore une fois se petit rictus. Ichigo leva un sourcil en le regardant et eu un sourire en coin ce qui accentua le rictus de l'homme. Son regard se fit plus joueur et le jeune homme dégluti. Il était con ou quoi ? Il creusait sa propre tombe comme un con !Sa réaction fit ravaler un sourire à Kuchiki et l'homme détourna son regard de lui. Ichigo lâcha un soupire de soulagement.

La pause arriva enfin et une bande de jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau de Byakuya afin de lui poser des questions. Questions auxquelles l'homme répondit rapidement. Puis une fois le groupe de groupie parti les étudiants du groupe d'Ichigo allèrent chercher leurs copies. Ichigo attendit un peu que la grande partie soit parti puis, à son tour, il se leva et descendit les marches qui le séparait du bureau de son professeur. Kurosaki senti le regard de l'homme sur lui, ainsi que celui de ses amis sur lui. Il aurait voulu être seul avec lui bordel ! Une fois arrivé devant le tas de copie qui ne se composait plus que de la sienne, il lui jeta un regard. L'homme était impassible pourtant le rouquin pouvait voir une lueur séductrice dans ses yeux et encore une fois il dégluti. Encore ce rictus putain ! Le jeune homme détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur sa copie. 18. Il avait eu un putain de 18 à sa première dissertation et en plus dans le cours de son professeur adoré ! Il releva la tête et adressa un sourire victorieux à l'homme.

_ Ne fais pas trop le malin Ichigo, il a fallut que tu arrêtes de me parler pour obtenir ce résultat...

_ Je me demande bien à quoi peuvent ressembler vos dossiers quand je vous parle moi aussi...

_ Ah Ichigo... Que vais-je faire de toi... ?

_ J'ai bien une petite idée...

Ceci dit il tourna les talons, fier de son petit effet. Il avait vu les yeux de Byakuya s'assombrir à ses paroles et il était pratiquement certain de l'avoir entendu retenir sa respiration. Il n'avait pas perdu sa verve ! Yay ! Il tapa dans la main de sa conscience dans un signe de victoire. Il retourna s'asseoir en montrant sa copie à ses amis qui le félicitèrent. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à son professeur et se dernier le regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Bientôt le cours reprit et pendant deux heures les deux hommes ne cessèrent de se jeter des regard. À la fin du cours tout le monde rangea ses affaires et Rukia ainsi que Renji et Madarame sortirent en premier. Yumichika et Ichigo attendirent un peu que l'amphithéâtre se vide avant de descendre et le rouquin pu voir une nouvelle fois que Byakuya était assaillit par ses groupies. Il serra les dents. Elles faisaient chier celles-là ! Kuchiki leur répondait froidement comme à son habitude puis quand il estima avoir assez donné d'explication se leva. Et pour Ichigo le temps s'arrêta. L'homme était vraiment beau. Il était gracieux et sexy dans son costume noir, sa veste de costume était ouverte et laissait donc voir une chemise blanche qui lui allait à la perfection. Il aurait voulu lui enlever et caresser son torse qu'il savait définitivement bien musclé et entretenu. Il se souvenait encore de ce petit tatouage qu'il rêvait de lécher et de la ligne de poils noir qui partait de son nombril et qui descendait jusqu'à dans son pantalon.

_ Ichi tu baves presque...

_ la ferme Yumi, la ferme...

Byakuya devait l'avoir vu puisqu'il lui adressa une nouvelle fois son petit rictus sexy. Le jeune homme sorti de l'amphithéâtre et enfin de la fac. Comme tout les soirs ils prirent le métro ensemble puis se séparèrent une fois que le rouquin était arrivé à la station de métro la plus proche de chez lui.

Le rituel fut le même que tout les soirs encore une fois, le rouquin rentra chez lui et révisa toute la soirée puis parla avec Byakuya qui lui avait envoyé un message en sortant de cours.

 _ **Tu ne perd rien pour attendre Ichigo ! J'ai hâte d'être demain pour la première partie de ton apprentissage des bonnes manières !**_

 _Osez dire que vous n'y avait pas penser vous aussi ! J'ai hâte aussi ! Vraiment, j'ai envie que vous me les appreniez ces bonnes manières. Mais je me demande si ce ne sont pas que des paroles... Vous ne faites jamais rien Sensei..._

 _ **J'y pense tout le temps Ichigo... jour comme nuit... Je ne fais rien ? Je me souviens pourtant bien de toi allongé sur une table, gémissant mon prénom...**_

Cette soirée fut, comme les autres, bercée par leurs messages incessants jusqu'à ce que le rouquin aille se coucher.

En ce réveillant le lendemain vers sept heure trente le rouquin était encore une fois en sueur. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de rêves plus torrides les uns que les autres et Ichigo sut qu'il allait finir par véritablement explosé s'il ne faisait pas taire cette faim sexuelle de Byakuya. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sexe que pendant ces quatre jours et ça devenait presque insupportable de se réveiller avec une trique d'enfer. Il avait un putain de poteau entre les jambes.

Son TD de droit pénal se passa relativement bien, Ulquiorra abordait lui aussi des bleus ce qui prouvait la provenance de ceux de Jaggerjack. L'homme était comme à son habitude, imperturbable. Puis à la fin du cours Ichigo se précipita chez lui. Il arriva et commença à écrire son cours puis à midi il déjeuna rapidement. Il prépara ensuite ses affaires pour le dojo. Il avait tellement hâte ! Byakuya lui avait envoyé un message le matin même pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se rejoindre à quatorze heure ce à quoi le rouquin répondit un « comme si j'allais oublié ça... ». Il était à présent treize heure vingt et Ichigo pris la direction du métro.

Il trépignait d'impatience. Il avait l'impression que le métro mettait deux heures entre chaque stations. Puis il arriva enfin à la bonne. Il descendit précipitamment et remonta à la surface. Il marcha une dizaine de minute, sa musique à fond dans les oreilles, essayant de se détendre un maximum. Il arriva enfin devant le dojo, il était treize heure cinquante et Byakuya Kuchiki l'attendait devant l'entrée. Ils s'étaient vu et Byakuya le regardait marcher dans sa direction. Ichigo avait le souffle court. Il était vraiment beau... quand le rouquin arriva à sa hauteur, les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Ils se détaillaient, se dévisageaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. C'était tout comme pour chacun d'eux. Ils ne s'étaient vu que rarement en dehors des cours et à chaque fois ce n'était pas de leur bon vouloir, enfin sauf le samedi soir où Ichigo avait fini gémissant sur sa table. Cette pensée le fit rougir une nouvelle fois et Byakuya lui sourit. Ils étaient proche, et encore une fois l'homme sembla rentrer dans un jeu de séduction irrésistible. Il semblait plus grand, plus imposant, son regard c'était fait plus sombre et sa bouche abordait se foutu rictus qui donnait des frissons de désir au rouquin. Ce dernier était totalement hypnotisé par cet homme. Il se mordit la lèvre et les yeux de Byakuya suivirent et dévorèrent tout les mouvements qu'avait effectué Ichigo.

_ Respire Ichigo...

Le jeune homme lâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de retenir encore une fois. C'était fou l'effet que le noble avait sur lui. C'était fou et ça lui faisait incroyablement chier.

_ Vous êtes en avance.

_ Toi aussi.

Ils se toisèrent encore un instant. Ichigo se retenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et Byakuya semblait être soumis au même problème. Enfin ! Kurosaki n'avait plus l'impression d'être le seul affecté par la présence de l'autre.

_ Y allons-nous ?

_ Je vous suis.

Kuchiki poussa la porte d'entrée du dojo et laissa passé Ichigo devant lui. Une fois à l'intérieur ils prirent la direction des vestiaires pour se changer.

Fin du chapiiiiiiiiiiiiitre fuuuuuuuuuuuu ce fut laborieux ! Ce chapitre est giga long forcément il m'a pris plus de temps à écrire et à relire d'où le retard U.U

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

(1) Non non Kenpachi ne les a pas emmené au dojo ! Même si c'est bien le genre du bonhomme, ça marche pas trop un cours de droit là-bas ou alors à chaque mauvaise réponse un coup de katana xD

private joke ! Pour toi petit caca, tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ici hein ? Uhuh :3

Voili voilouuuu ! Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir, le prochain chapitre sera composé d'un lemon, ou de deux, ou de trois ! Non je rigole mais 1 c'est sûr uhuh !

Don't forget the review please !

JA NE !

AndZero


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est bien moins long que le précédent, désolée ! Mais si ça peut vous rassurer je me lance immédiatement dans la rédaction du prochain !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Continuez à me donner vos avis je suis super contente de voir vos piti message de soutient et d'encouragement !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Eve :** Woua merci pour ton gentil message ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire autant que le reste ! Merci encore à toi !

 **Lauranna7 :** Voici la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots :3

 **Itori :** YEAH ! NOUVELLE RECRUE ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !

 **GreyFullbuster2a :** Je suis cruelle ? Moi ? NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Moi aussi j'ai trop hâte qu'ils s'embrassent *^* Merci à toi de me lire !

 **Bagheera :** MERCI ! Voilà la suite ! :)

 **Yumi Lucky :** Merci à toi pour ton soutient et de lire ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

Pour tout le monde ! Je compte faire un chapitre dédier à Yumi et Shinji donc pas de panique et pas d'impatience non plus ! Ce ne sera pas le chapitre prochain malheureusement !

Trêve de bavardage ! Voici la suite de **Correspondance**!

Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Dans les vestiaires vides du dojo la tension était palpable et tellement épaisse qu'elle aurait pu être découpée au couteau. Ichigo avait suivit son professeur et maintenant il se retrouvait comme un idiot, les bras ballant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Byakuya c'était retourné et le regardait avec un petit air satisfait. Son fameux rictus qui faisait que les entrailles du rouquin dansaient le chacha était placardé sur son visage et ses yeux abordaient une lueur de défie.

Kurosaki senti l'énervement monter en lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire par cet homme. Il devait lui montrer qu'il ne l'intimidait pas même si c'était totalement faux. Alors Ichigo encra son regard dans celui cobalt de l'homme et le fixa également. Plein de promesse, voilà ce qu'il percevait dans les yeux de son professeur. Alors le jeune homme décida de rentrer dans son jeu et ses yeux se firent plus joueur. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait cependant ils avaient tous deux l'impression que l'autre le touchait. C'était grisant et frustrant à la fois.

L'un en face de l'autre, le sac au pied, les deux hommes cherchaient déjà à gagner un combat visuel. Tout entre eux n'était que défis depuis un certain temps. Ils essayaient de montrer à l'autre qu'ils pouvaient gagner et que chacun d'eux avaient le dessus. Cependant ils savaient aussi qu'il y avait plus que ça. Une relation de confiance c'était installé depuis le début et ils n'avaient aucun doute quant à la sincérité de l'autre. Pourtant le moment n'était pas aux sentiments. Cela faisait pratiquement trois semaines, si on oubliait le moment de vide qui avait suivit la découverte de leurs identités, que l'un comme l'autre ils se chauffaient, se frustraient, s'allumaient. Et le point culminant de ce jeu de séduction fut le samedi soir. Byakuya avait réussi à faire plier le jeune homme, mais il s'était lui-même fait avoir. Déjà Ichigo était revenu plus en forme que jamais et ne cessait de lui faire comprendre qu'il crevait d'envie qu'ils fassent l'amour, et puis il s'était frustré tout seul. Le noble ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son érection lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était qu'un homme, il ne comptait plus non plus le nombre de rêve et de fantasme éveillé qu'il faisait. Ce combat était donc le bien venu. Cela allait lui permettre de se défouler mais également de se rapprocher un peu plus de son rouquin. Oui, parce qu'Ichigo était définitivement son rouquin.

Ils étaient toujours là, se faisant face, aucun d'eux n'avait bougé mais ils avaient trop hâte pour rester ainsi plus longtemps. Kuchiki fut celui qui brisa donc le silence, non sans lâcher le rouquin des yeux.

_ Tu sais pour se préparer il faut enlever ses vêtements Ichigo.

Le jeune Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Le professeur se foutait de sa gueule. Il avait apparemment bien vu le trouble qui l'avait gagné mais il en avait marre. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il en avait marre. Byakuya arrivait à prendre le dessus, à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait grâce à ses paroles et à son attitude bien trop tentatrice. Le samedi avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordée le vase. Il n'était qu'une marionnette dans les mains du noble, il n'était qu'un jouet que l'homme gardait précieusement et dont il usait et abusait, ou pas, comme il le voulait. Ichigo allait lui montrer, ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer.

_ Je sais.

Lentement le rouquin enleva sa veste et attrapa le bas de son pull qu'il souleva, laissant apparaître son ventre et ses abdominaux, puis il continua toujours aussi lentement sa progression et il passa ensuite son vêtement par dessus sa tête, le tout sans lâcher le noble du regard. Ichigo se retrouvait torse nu devant Byakuya. Ce dernier avait dégluti discrètement devant le torse pâle du rouquin. Un torse musclé, tout en creux et courbes. La peau était laiteuse, lisse, soyeuse et Kuchiki s'imaginait bien la découvrir du bout des doigts et du bout de la langue. Le rouquin était parfaitement appétissant. Kurosaki regardait l'homme avec un petit sourire. Le jeune homme l'avait vu retenir sa respiration et maintenant il le voyait le détailler de haut en bas. Apparemment Kuchiki appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

_ Vous savez Sensei il faut enlever ses vêtements pour se préparer...

Ce disant, Ichigo enleva son pantalon de la même manière qu'il avait enlevé son pull, lentement, sensuellement tout en le regardant. Byakuya dû se retenir pour ne pas plaquer le rouquin sur le sol et lui faire tout simplement l'amour. Le rouquin avait de longues jambes musclées et forte. Son caleçon noir laissait parfaitement deviner que la nature l'avait fort bien doté et Kuchiki aurait voulu tourner autour de lui par admirer ses fesses, qu'il savait très belle, il les avait souvent regardé, son dos qui devait être aussi musclé que le reste. Oh oui ce rouquin était succulent à regarder.

_ Je sais.

L'homme fit profiter du même spectacle au rouquin. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là dans les vestiaires. Le corps de son professeur hantait ses pensées depuis. Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, Ichigo resta sans voix. Le torse de son professeur semblait être fait pour que ses mains le touche. Il était finement musclé, des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et des pectoraux qui n'avaient rien à leurs envier. Cette ligne de poils qui faisait de l'oeil au jeune homme descendait dans le boxer de l'ébène et ce petit tatouage que Kurosaki voulait lécher était toujours présent et le narguait. La peau de l'homme semblait être fait pour ses mains et sa bouche, elle semblait aussi douce que de la soie et aussi délicieuse que le plus savoureux de dessert. Kuchiki Byakuya était une statue grecque.

Le noble ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là. Ses grandes mains se dirigèrent vers le bouton de son pantalon, qu'elles ouvrirent, puis la fermeture éclaire suivit. Le professeur fit ensuite lentement descendre le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Ichigo n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il avait suivit le moindre geste de Byakuya et il pouvait maintenant admirer les longues jambes de son professeur. Et quelles jambes ! Musclés, forte, recouverte d'une fine couche de poil. Les yeux du rouquin remontèrent jusqu'à la taille du noble. Il avait la taille fine, les hanche étroite et il voyait un V parfaitement dessiné. Le sexe de son professeur toujours emprisonné dans le boxer semblait parfaitement proportionné et Ichigo en dégluti d'avance. Il rêvait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de cet homme et de se faire pilonner sans relâche par ce sexe.

_ Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre Ichigo.

Le rouquin releva les yeux sur le visage de Byakuya. Ce dernier le regardait, moqueur, avec une légère pointe de provocation. Pourtant Ichigo pouvait voir que ce dernier n'était pas du tout imperméable à ce qu'il voyait bien au contraire. Les yeux du noble étaient inondé de désir et son visage n'était plus du tout inexpressif. Sa bouche abordait CE rictus si particulier et ses yeux dévoilaient tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le jeune homme était très satisfait. Enfin ils jouaient dans la même coure maintenant ! Cependant il était encore et toujours vexé. Byakuya ne voulait toujours pas le toucher.

Le jeune homme se retourna, lâcha les yeux de son professeur et se baissa vers son sac, non sans oublier de mettre en avant son fessier. Du coin de l'oeil il vit son professeur suivre tout ses mouvements et ses yeux étaient à présent posé sur son derrière. Le noble fronça les sourcils et ce mordit la lèvre. Prenant ses affaires le rouquin se redressa et avec un sourire désabusé commença à les enfiler.

_ Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... Sensei.

_ Très bien je t'accorde ce point. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite Ichigo.

_ Si seulement je pouvais jo... Non oubliez ce que je viens de dire. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien dis !

Le jeune homme avait fini d'enfiler ses affaires et se retourna rapidement. Putain mais quel con ! Vraiment il était le roi des abrutis parfois. Byakuya rit. Il rit d'un rire profond, grave, sensuel, qui provoqua un frisson au rouquin, son ventre se serra et ses abdominaux se contractèrent à l'entente de ce son. Ses joues étaient rouge et son souffle était aussi saccadé que les battements de son cœur.

_ Vous le faites exprès hein ?

_ J'aime beaucoup t'embêter c'est vrai.

_ Je me vengerais...

_ Mais oui, mais oui...

Tout en parlant, les deux hommes avaient fini de se préparer et ils se dirigèrent ensuite sur les tatamis. Sans échanger plus de paroles, ils commencèrent à s'échauffer. L'un comme l'autre étaient concentrés, ils ne prêtaient pas attention à ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient plongés dans ce qu'ils faisaient afin de chauffer leurs corps et leurs muscles du mieux possibles. Leur concentration avait également pour but de détourner leur attention du corps de l'autre. Ils s'étaient lancés dans un jeu dangereux et maintenant ils s'en mordaient les doigts.

Ichigo essayait de faire abstraction de la proximité qui existait entre lui et son professeur. Il avait l'impression que l'homme se tenait contre lui alors qu'ils se trouvaient à une distance tout à fait correcte l'un de l'autre. Le parfum du noble s'infiltrait sournoisement dans ses narines, le faisant frissonner, et le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas. Il voulait battre le noble, il voulait gagner ce combat et pouvoir montrer à Byakuya qu'il n'était pas du genre à ce faire marcher sur les pieds. Il allait le battre et exiger de lui un baiser langoureux et passionné afin de se faire pardonner. Le rouquin se ressaisie et se remit à s'entraîner avec plus de volonté et d'ardeur que jamais. Il allait l'avoir !

Byakuya observait tout de même son étudiant du coin de l'œil. Il voyait bien que le jeune homme était tendu et qu'il avait tout le mal du monde à rester concentrer sur son échauffement. Pour être honnête il était dans le même état. L'effeuillage d'Ichigo l'avait mit dans tout ses états. Il revoyait le corps magnifiquement sculpté de son étudiant. Son torse finement musclé sur lequel il rêvait de passer des mains, sa langue. Il voulait goûtait sa peau laiteuse, il voulait goûter sa bouche, il voulait l'embrasser. Byakuya en mourrait d'envie, vraiment. Cependant il résistait, il le devait. Il voulait tellement qu'Ichigo ne pense qu'à lui, il voulait le jeune homme rien que pour lui et le faire languir était pour lui le meilleur moyen. Kuchiki voulait être indispensable pour le rouquin et pour le moment il en avait encore des doutes concernant ce point là. Il aimait le jeune homme. Il l'aimait tellement que ses doutes le rongeaient. Il connaissait Ichigo par cœur cependant il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent que le rouquin soit entièrement fidèle. Les épisodes avec Grimmjow étaient encore gravé dans sa tête et il le savait. Il voulait lui faire oublier totalement. Et puis il y avait encore Yumichika. Ce jeune homme ne lui inspirait confiance. Byakuya aurait voulu kidnapper le rouquin et l'enfermer dans sa chambre afin que plus personne à part lui ne puisse le voir. Pour dire vrai il crevait de jalousie. Ichigo était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Rien qu'en ce moment, voir le jeune homme les sourcils froncés, la concentration barrant son visage, ses yeux passionnés, ses joues rouges et ses dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure signe d'une concentration intense. Rien que là, le noble voulait balancer le rouquin sur son épaule, partir le plus loin possible afin de cacher ce magnifique spectacle à la vu de tous.

Le noble dévisageait le rouquin depuis quelques minutes. L'homme avait suspendu ses gestes et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ichigo. Le jeune étudiant se sentait observer depuis un moment et, ne tenant plus, il se retourna vers son professeur. Ce dernier abordait un petit sourire provoquant et ses yeux débordaient de malice et de promesse. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas. Il aurait aimé être dans la tête de son professeur pour savoir à quoi il pensait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce petit sourire sur le visage de l'homme et la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux lui provoquait des frissons. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, dubitatif et attendit que Byakuya lui explique. Cependant il n'en fit rien, se détourna du rouquin et repris son échauffement. Ichigo souffla de frustration. Il voulait en savoir tellement plus sur ce que l'homme pensait, il voulait en savoir plus sur tout mais Byakuya semblait résigné à garder le secret jusqu'au moment crucial.

Pendant encore plusieurs minutes les deux hommes s'entraînèrent puis Kuchiki, estimant qu'ils étaient assez échauffé se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le rouquin.

_ Ichigo je pense que nous sommes prêt.

Le jeune homme se mit face à son professeur et hocha la tête. Il était bien trop impatient pour ouvrir la bouche. Il anticipait aussi légèrement ce qui allait suivre, ce n'était qu'un combat et pourtant il avait l'impression que quelque chose de plus gros était en train de se jouer ici même.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde et Byakuya fut surpris de voir que son adversaire semblait très bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Sa position était parfaite, ses jambes parfaitement positionnées et ses bras semblaient forts. Il fut heureux de savoir que, même s'il était plus que certain de gagner, il allait peut-être avoir un peu de chalenge. Habituellement il s'entraînait seul dans son dojo personnel, il n'avait pas d'adversaire et il avait envie d'un vrai combat depuis un moment. Ichigo allait être parfait il en était certain.

Ils se saluèrent et un silence de plomb s'installa, tout deux attendaient le moment où l'autre allait faire un mouvement. Ichigo voulait bouger mais il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux son adversaire. Il savait très bien que l'issue de ce combat serait décisive pour la suite et surtout pour sa santé mentale. Byakuya allait se faire un plaisir de se venter et de lui rappeler son échec, si échec il y avait bien sur. C'était pour cette raison qu'il refusait tous gestes déconsidérés, il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire et ne pas foncer tête baissée.

Un coup lui fut brusquement donné dans le dos lui coupant légèrement le souffle. Byakuya n'était plus devant lui. L'homme se tenait derrière lui, droit, comme s'il n'avait pas fait un seul geste. Le rouquin en fut estomaqué. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger, il ne l'avait pas entendu non plus. Le noble était rapide, bien trop rapide, et un nouveau coup lui fut donné, cette fois sur l'épaule, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se protéger. Putain il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il allait se faire battre alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait autrement ! Ichigo secoua la tête et se remonta sa garde. Byakuya le regardait, sans émotions, et cela l'énerva, il voulait voir une nouvelle fois ses yeux s'illuminer quand ils se posaient sur lui. L'homme était sérieux et Kurosaki s'élança rapidement sur lui afin de lui mettre un coup également. Le noble se décala avec aisance et lui frappa une nouvelle fois. Cela déclencha un véritable combat entre les deux hommes. Pendant plusieurs minutes les coups plurent dans le dojo, les esquives s'enchaînèrent et la tension grimpa en flèche.

Ichigo s'écroula sur le dos, les bras écartés. Il avait le souffle saccadé et son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier. Il avait les joues rouges et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau. Byakuya aurait voulu le dévorer. Le rouquin releva les yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait debout, droit devant lui et le regardait avec intensité, un léger sourire placardé sur son visage.

_ J'ai gagné.

Ichigo se redressa à ces paroles et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fit la moue ce qui élargie le sourire de son professeur.

_ Ne sois pas mauvais perdant Ichigo. Après tout tu peux tout à fait _essayer_ de prendre ta revanche.

_ Je ne vais pas me contenter d'essayer.

Le rouquin se remit debout afin de faire une nouvelle fois face à Byakuya qui le regardait avec CE rictus sur le visage.

Ils se remirent en garde, se saluèrent une nouvelle fois puis les coups se succédèrent une nouvelle fois.

Ichigo arrivait à toucher Byakuya et arrivait également à esquiver quelque coups, mais il se faisait largement dominer par le noble qui semblait s'amuser comme jamais. Il s'amusait à ses dépends et cela rendait fou Kurosaki. Il était en colère, amusé de voir que l'homme ressemblait à un gamin quand il gagnait, mais également excité au possible. Byakuya était divin quand il se battait. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs, ses joues étaient légèrement roses à cause de l'effort et son souffle était court. La sueur qui coulait dans le cou de l'homme donnait des envie de viol au rouquin mais il se faisait violence. Seul le combat comptait à cet instant. Cependant cette fois encore, Ichigo se retrouva étalé au sol, Byakuya le surplombant avec un sourire victorieux.

_ Encore Ichigo ?

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son adversaire, pourtant avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche il fut couper par une voix grave qui, il le savait, allait provoquer la colère de Byakuya. Et bordel la sienne aussi, ils étaient bien tout le deux ! Ils passaient un bon moment ensemble se délaissant de leur frustration et il fallait que ce con vienne tout gâcher !

_ Oi Byakuya !

Ichigo releva les yeux sur son professeur et il le vit se tendre, son visage se ferma instantanément et ses yeux redevinrent impassible. Même comme ça il était sexy. Putain de noble.

_ Jaggerjack.

Le bleuté se tenait là, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, torse nu et Ichigo dû bien s'avouer que l'homme était incroyablement sexy lui aussi. Pas autant que Byakuya mais tout de même, il était bandant. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, surtout que Kuchiki ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux et qu'il s'était encore plus tendu quand il avait vu le regard appréciateur de son étudiant sur le corps de l'autre homme.

_ Un combat ça te dit ou aurais-tu peur de m'affronter Byakuya ?

Mauvais plan, mauvais plan, mauvais plan ! Kuchiki avait les nerfs et cet abrutis de Jaggerjack en rajoutait une couche.

_ Soit. Un combat. Et après votre défaite et une humiliation de plus vous partirez d'ici Jaggerjack.

Ichigo vit Jaggerjack froncer les sourcils à l'insinuation du noble et il grimpa sur le tatami.

_ Bouge tes jolies fesses de là Kurosaki !

Le rouquin, toujours au sol, se releva rapidement afin de s'asseoir à côté du tatami et de regarder le combat qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme se demandait si Jaggerjack faisait exprès d'être con et de creuser sa propre tombe ou alors s'il n'avait vraiment pas conscience du niveau d'énervement de Byakuya. Il se mordit la lèvre et pensant qu'il allait voir devant ses yeux le combat le plus torride de la planète. Deux être incroyablement sexy se battant là, juste devant lui. Byakuya enleva son kendo-gi et se retrouva donc également torse nu et Ichigo eut envie de lui sauter dessus. Putain il avait une vision de rêve juste devant lui et il ne pouvait même pas en profiter. Il était trop loin pour toucher le corps de l'homme, il savait également que Byakuya ne l'aurait pas laissé faire mais il ne pouvait cependant pas l'empêcher de regarder et d'admirer, ce qu'il ne se priva donc pas de faire. Il se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre. Kuchiki était vraiment trop sexy.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde sous le regard scrutateur d'Ichigo et d'Ulquiorra. Le rouquin regarda son professeur avec surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant et vu la manière dont l'homme regardait le bleuté il fut certain que Yumichika avait eu raison. L'émo le regardait avec admiration, désir, tendresse et colère, beaucoup de colère. Cependant le bruit d'un choc reporta son attention sur le combat et il pu voir que les deux hommes s'étaient lancé l'un vers l'autre, la fureur était visible chez l'un comme chez l'autre et Ichigo resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Grimmjow esquivait, frappait, soufflait et Byakuya était dans le même état. Cependant le noble était rapide, bien trop rapide pour le bleuté qui fini par s'écrouler à genoux devant Byakuya qui le regardait avec colère.

_ Médiocre. Vous avez perdu encore une fois Jaggerjack. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue.

_ Dis donc Kuchiki ! Redescends un peu tu veux !

Jaggerjack s'était relevé et remit en position, prêt à en découdre une nouvelle fois avec Byakuya. Il n'avait pas aimé ce que le noble venait de lui dire et il ne comptait pas se laisser faire par cet aristo au balais dans le cul.

_ ça suffit Grimmjow. Nous les avons dérangé assez longtemps il est temps de partir.

Ulquiorra s'était dirigé sur les tatamis, avait saisi la main du bleuté qui le regarda avec surprise. Puis n'ajoutant rien il suivit l'ébène qui le tirait par la main en direction des vestiaires.

Ichigo rejoignit son professeur sur les tatamis et regarda dubitativement la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaître les deux autres.

_ Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de savoir que tu puisses apprécier la vu de cet homme Ichigo.

Le rouquin se retourna vivement vers Byakuya qui le regardait avec colère.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et je n'aime non plus l'idée de savoir que cet abruti de Jaggerjack puisse trouver tes fesses jolies. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi tes fesses resteraient loin de la vu de tous, elles ne seraient rien qu'à moi tout comme toi.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Putain il rêvait de n'être qu'à lui ! Il ne demandait que ça ! Byakuya le regardait avec sévérité et lubricité, apparemment ravi que l'idée d'avoir Ichigo pour lui tout seul rendait aussi fébrile le rouquin. Il se rapprocha donc du corps de son étudiant et Ichigo se tendit immédiatement. Byakuya était proche de lui, torse nu, son odeur venait taquiner ses narines et il ne voyait plus que sa bouche. Il voulait la sentir sur lui, il voulait sentir la peau de Kuchiki caresser la sienne. Des images de son rêve ressurgirent dans sa tête le faisant rougir et Byakuya sourit à cette vu. Cependant le rouquin ne détourna pas le regard bien au contraire il sourit lui aussi à son professeur, le provoquant volontairement.

_ Mes fesses vous appartiennent déjà... Ah non ! Vous ne voulez pas les toucher c'est vrai ! C'est bête, pour le moment elles sont à personne... Je pourrais très bien...

_ Ne dis rien de plus Ichigo. Je ne veux pas savoir la suite de cette phrase. Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, mais te prendre ici à la vue de tous pour montrer que SI tu es à moi, ne me gêne pas le moins du monde.

_ Des promesses, encore des promesses... Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes impuissant à force...

Il savait que l'homme était en colère mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il le provoque, il voulait le faire craquer et peu importe la manière dont il s'y prenait. Il ne fit pas attention au regard de tueur affreusement sexy que lui envoya Byakuya et continua sur sa lancé. Il se détourna de l'homme, remettant un distance acceptable entre eux et redirigea son regard sur la porte du vestiaire.

_ N'empêche je suis sûr que Yumi avait raison maintenant. Grimmjow et le professeur Shiffer son ensemble j'en suis certain.

Kuchiki passa un doigt sous le menton du rouquin et lui releva le visage dans sa direction. Le regard du noble se fit sombre et Ichigo se fit happer un nouvelle fois par lui.

_ Je pense que tu n'as pas encore totalement compris qu'il ne faut pas jouer trop longtemps avec le feu Ichigo. À force tu vas finir par te brûler et crois-moi, cela serait regrettable pour toi et pour ta dignité que tu sembles oublier en ce moment. Remets toi en position, je pense qu'il va falloir que je te montre encore une fois avec qui tu joues Ichigo.

_ Je vais vraiment finir par vous appeler Monsieur Grey...

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Vous savez... Christian Grey, Cinquante Nuances de Grey tout ça... Bientôt vous allez m'annoncer que vous avez, dans votre maison, une chambre rouge de la douleur... Là où vous pratiquez le BDSM... Vous allez me faire signer un contrat de confidentialité et vous allez me proposer de signer un contrat pour que je sois votre soumis...

Byakuya laissa échapper un rire grave et mélodieux qui ravi les oreilles du rouquin.

_ Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de chose Ichigo. Je n'aime pas frapper sur mes partenaires et je n'ai aucune envie de te fouetter. Je ne veux pas d'un soumis, j'aime grandement ta fougue Ichigo.

Les paroles du noble réchauffèrent le cœur du rouquin. Il se sentit plus rassurer que jamais et une douce chaleur se rependit dans tout son corps. Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait comme un fou.

Le jeune homme voulu lui répondre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'homme s'était reculé et remis en position. Ichigo frissonnait de la tête aux pieds. Le noble allait le faire fondre de désir. Il enleva son kendo-gi également, après avoir reprit ses esprit sous le regard victorieux de son professeur, puis il se remit en position. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et une nouvelle fois un combat débuta.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Dans la cabine de douche des vestiaires du dojo, Grimmjow bouillonnait littéralement de colère. Putain de connard de Kuchiki ! Il l'avait humilié devant Ulquiorra et devant le jeune Kurosaki et il avait les nerfs. Il aurait voulu le tuer, le frapper ou du moins lui faire subir la même humiliation qu'il avait subis.

L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps ne parvenait pas à le détendre. De plus il savait qu'Ulquiorra l'attendait derrière cette porte et il avait peur de sortir. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait peur. Peur d'affronter le regard de son meilleur ami, ou plutôt petit ami. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Cela faisait trois jours que l'ébène et lui-même se voyait plus que comme des amis. Leur relation avait évolué d'un coup. Après avoir passé un long moment à s'embrasser sur le sol de l'appartement d'Ulquiorra les deux hommes s'étaient levés et avaient fini par parler. Grimmjow avait donc appris que ses sentiments étaient partagés par son meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer par peur de le perdre et de se faire jeter. Jaggerjack ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait pas pu. Il avait encore trop peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'Ulquiorra finisse par lui dire que c'était une blague et qu'il ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un meilleur ami.

Grimmjow restait donc incertain, ses sentiments oscillants entre la joie, la crainte, le bonheur et l'anticipation. Et maintenant il attendait sous la douche, les bras le long du corps n'osant plus sortir. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le corps d'Ulquiorra, il pouvait l'entendre bouger et Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de lui. A part quelques baisers il n'y avait rien eu. Grimmjow avait peur de le faire fuir, il voulait tellement plus, mais encore une fois il avait peur. Il voulait faire l'amour avec Ulquiorra, il en crevait d'envie mais il ne voulait pas effrayer son meilleur ami.

L'eau dévalait toujours sur le corps musclé de Grimmjow, ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'entendait plus rien. Il était en colère, frustré et excité. Quand il était rentré dans les vestiaires après Ulquiorra il s'était rué vers la cabine de douche afin de ne pas subir le regard de son meilleur ami et ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il était là, comme un con, n'osant plus rien faire. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre le carrelage blanc et froid de la cabine de douche, sa tête était baissée et ses yeux hermétiquement clos. Toujours profondément perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas la porte de la douche s'ouvrir sur un Ulquiorra totalement nu.

L'ébène avait essayé de tenir. Il était resté un long moment assis sur les bancs du vestiaire se retenant de rejoindre son meilleur ami, nouvellement petit ami, sous la douche. Quand il l'avait vu se battre avec Kuchiki-sensei il l'avait trouvé d'une beauté et d'un érotisme tel, que son cœur avait eu plusieurs loupés et que son corps s'était réchauffé d'un coup. Grimmjow était beau, dans n'importe quelle situation il était divin et Ulquiorra ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau que durant un combat. Son corps se contractait, ses muscles étaient tendus et il abordait un visage concentré qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Cependant le combat qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt avait été tout autre. Grimmjow avait été animé par un désire de vengeance et l'ébène avait su inutile toute intervention. Et puis la colère était montée en flèche dans tout son corps à l'entente de son amant, ou futur amant, dire à son étudiant que son derrière était beau. La jalousie qui le transperçait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Jaggerjack trop près de quelqu'un, s'était décuplée depuis qu'ils avaient échangés des baisers passionnés sur le sol de son appartement. Le bleuté lui avait fait une pseudo déclaration et Ulquiorra n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment là, il avait enfin la sensation de pouvoir toucher son rêve le plus cher du bout des doigts. Mais dans les moments comme celui d'un peu plus tôt ce n'était pas d'embrasser et d'aimer Grimmjow dont il rêvait, c'était de lui taper la tête par terre pour que son imbécile de meilleur ami le prenne un peu plus en considération. Pourtant une fois que le combat commença toute la colère de l'ébène disparu. Les deux hommes en actions étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle et sa frustration refit son apparition.

En effet Grimmjow n'avait rien tenter de plus envers lui que de simple baiser plus ou moins passionnés. Il ne l'avait pas touché, pas une seule fois et cela malgré les tentatives de séduction d'Ulquiorra. Jaggerjack ne semblait pas vouloir le toucher intimement, lui faire l'amour ou ne serait-ce que de poser la main sur lui pour des caresses un peu plus poussées. L'ébène ne comprenait pas, peut-être qu'au final Grimmjow était en train de se rendre compte qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Cela faisait mal à Ulquiorra, très mal. Mais pourtant il essayait de respecter ce que voulait le bleuté, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sur ce banc, essayant le plus possible de tenir éloignées de sa tête les images du corps nu et trempé de Grimmjow. Puis toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties en fumé quand il avait entendu les mouvements de son meilleur ami. L'entendre bouger, savoir qu'il était nu, trempé et furieux à quelques mètres de lui l'excita comme jamais. Alors il était rentré dans la cabine de douche, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit et fermant la porte en douceur et silencieusement.

Quand Ulquiorra se retourna la vision qu'il eut fit lever son sexe à une vitesse impressionnante. Le dos de Grimmjow était musclé, ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés et l'ébène eut envie d'y passer ses mains. Les fesses du bleuté était ronde, musclé, et semblaient ferme et l'ébène dû se faire violence pour ne pas les prendre danse ses mains et les masser. Il secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il avait cette vue devant lui, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Lentement il bougea et plaça une main chaude sur l'épaule de Grimmjow qui sursauta de peur.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul, qu'est-ce que son petit ami faisait là ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Ulquiorra était nu et Grimmjow le savait bien trop pour sa propre santé mentale. L'ébène devait avoir un instinct de survit frôlant le zéro absolu pour venir ici, dans cette cabine de douche, dans le plus simple appareil. Le plus petit avait toujours une mains sur l'épaule du bleuté et ce dernier essaya de reculer pour éviter trop de contact. Il s'obstinait à garder les yeux braqués dans ceux d'Ulquiorra pour ne pas les laisser divaguer sur le corps d'Apollon qu'il avait devant lui. Il se concentra le plus possible sur autre chose pour ne pas que son sexe ne le trahisse. Il avait chaud, il avait l'impression que la température dans la cabine de douche avait augmenté d'un coup et son corps réclamait celui de l'ébène avec fureur.

_ U... Ulqui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'homme s'était déplacé et se trouvait à présent sous le jet d'eau, il était lui aussi trempé et faisait fasse à Grimmjow qui luttait pour ne pas violer son petit ami.

_ Tu ne sortais pas, j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé.

L'ébène se foutait de sa gueule. Son visage était marqué par un léger rictus qui ne plus pas du tout à Grimmjow.

_ Si tu es venu pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peux sortir.

_ J'avais simplement envie de te rejoindre Grimmjow.

Quoi ? Il avait du mal comprendre.

_ Ulqui tu...

_ Écoutes, je sais que tu es en colère et que tu as sûrement dû te rendre compte que tu ne voulait pas de moi et que Kurosaki était plus intéressant mais j'ai aussi les nerfs Jaggerjack.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Il venait d'entrer dans une quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Lui, ne pas vouloir d'Ulquiorra ? C'était tout le contraire putain ! Il devait faire un effort monstre pour ne pas le retourner et le prendre comme un vulgaire plan cul !

_ Je parle du fait que tu ne sois pas assez courageux pour me dire en face que tu ne veux pas de moi. Tu préfères rester là, me regarder et me rendre mes baisers sans aucune envie et me faire me sentir nul parce que j'ai envie de toi et toi tu te casses à la première occasion.

Grimmjow n'osait rien dire et rien faire, il était seulement statufié par les paroles de son petit ami. L'ébène pensait qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il ne l'embrassait que par dépit et qu'en plus de ça il n'avait pas envie de lui. Bordel il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire ? Il ne se rendait même pas un petit peu compte de l'état dans lequel il était ? Depuis le dimanche où ils n'avaient pas arrêté de s'embrasser, Grimmjow avait dû se soulager seul un nombre incalculable de fois pour être sûr de ne pas faire de bêtise en présence d'Ulquiorra !

_ Et maintenant tu vas rester là à me regarder comme un abruti pendant combien de temps ?

Encore ce mot ! Il était pas con PUTAIN ! Jaggerjack plaqua violemment sa main contre le carrelage blanc, faisant légèrement sursauter Ulquiorra. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son petit ami qui s'était reculé et qui maintenant était collé au mur avec le corps du bleuté beaucoup trop proche du sien pour qu'il puisse rester stoïque.

_ Bordel Ulqui je suis pas con OK !

Sentant le corps de l'ébène proche du sien le professeur recula, il vit cependant le regard blessé de son petit ami.

_ Tu vas partir pas vrai ?

_ Non... Putain non je vais pas partir ! Je suis fou de toi alors arrête de dire des conneries ! Il y a que toi et il n'y aura toujours que toi d'accord ? Maintenant est-ce que tu peux sortir s'il te plais ?

Il était trop excité, si Ulquiorra ne partait pas rapidement il ne répondrait plus de rien.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me touches pas alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi je dois partir ?

_ Ulqui... Je t'aime...

Voilà il lui avait dit. Il lui avait enfin dit ces trois petits mots lourd de sens et quand il vit les yeux de son amour s'écarquiller de surprise il baissa la tête.

_ Grimm... Je t'aime aussi, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui t'empêche de me toucher... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Il l'aimait ? Oh putain ! Avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir d'avantage, le bleuté avait une nouvelle fois plaqué Ulquiorra contre le mur. Son corps chaud était collé au sien et sa bouche avait rejoint celle de l'ébène. Il n'avait pas attendu d'accord pour enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide du plus petit et il l'entraîna dans un baiser fiévreux et révélateur. Il explorait inlassablement la bouche de l'ébène jusqu'à ce que tout deux durent reprendre leurs respirations. Grimmjow était sûr qu'Ulquiorra pouvait sentir son excitation contre lui, autant que lui pouvait sentir la sienne.

_ Tu n'as rien fait Ulqui... C'est juste que...

_ Que quoi...

_ J'ai... Putain j'ai vraiment envie de toi mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça... Je t'aime et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, je ne veux pas te baiser...

Shiffer laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du bleuté qui avait ses mains gentiment posées sur les hanches de l'ébène. Ce dernier soupira contre le corps tendu de son amant. Oui, il allait être son amant.

_ Je t'aime mais la tout de suite, toi comme moi, on sait très bien de quoi on a envie. Je veux que tu me prennes ici et maintenant Grimmjow. On fera l'amour plus tard, mais là je sais que tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi. Alors Jaggerjack je veux que tu me baises.

Ulquiorra était une pilule de viagra. Grimmjow ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête et l'ébène venait clairement de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne là tout de suite. Et franchement qui était-il pour refuser ? Il reprit donc d'assaut la bouche de son futur amant et l'entraîna dans un baiser torride. Les langues jouaient ensemble, elles se taquinaient et s'aguichaient de telle sorte que quand les deux hommes se reculèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils étaient déjà plus que prêt pour la suite. Cependant Grimmjow étant Grimmjow, il colla son bassin et donc son sexe contre celui de son amant et donna de légers coups de bassin afin de faire montrer la tension, déjà étouffante, encore un peu.

Ulquiorra laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit sourire Grimmjow. Ce dernier continua donc son manège encore un peu tout en dirigeant une de ses mains dans le dos, puis sur les fesses de son amant. Les mains de l'ébène était agrippées au dos du bleuté, sa tête était rejetée en arrière laissant libre accès à son cou à un Grimmjow plus que ravi. Quand les doigts de ce dernier arrivèrent à l'intimité d'Ulquiorra, l'ébène balança ses hanches en avant, faisant rencontrer leurs sexes tendus à l'extrême.

Le bleuté jouait contre l'anneau de chair de son amant se délectant des soupires et des gémissement qu'il poussait. Ses doigts frottaient, massaient mais rien de plus, assez pour exciter Shiffer mais pas assez pour le soulager. Les mouvements que faisait Grimmjow allaient le rendre fou. La bouche du professeur était occupée à embrasser le cou de son amant, il laissa une marque bien visible sur la peau pâle qui se trouvait sous lui tandis que son autre main, celle qui n'était pas occupée à torturer l'entrée de l'intimité d'Ulquiorra, glissa entre leurs deux corps. Le bleuté se saisit de la verge tendue de son amant le faisait gémir de plaisir mais il ne fit rien de plus. La seule chose en mouvement était ses doigts près de l'intimité de l'ébène et la bouche de Jaggerjack qui continuait d'embrasser la peau fine de l'épaule de Shiffer. Ce dernier essayait de se soulager comme il pouvait et s'est donc naturellement qu'il donna des coups de bassin afin de faire bouger la main qui se trouvait sur sa queue, mais également de faire enfin entrer les doigts joueur en lui. Grimmjow ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et plaqua encore plus le corps de son amant contre le mur l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

_ Putain Jaggerjack arrête de jouer !

Cette réplique fit éclater de rire le bleuté qui redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui inondé de désir de son amant.

_ Tu deviens vulgaire Ulqui...

_ Ta gueule ! Ta gueule et prends moi ! Je t'en pris Grimm j'en peu plus...

_ Ne jure pas Ulquiorra.

Sans plus attendre le bleuté se jeta sur la bouche de son amant. Sa supplique l'avait excité au plus haut point et il commença donc à donner de légers coups de poignet sur la verge de son amant. Ce dernier poussa un soupire de contentement mais ce n'était pas assez, il avait besoin de plus, de beaucoup plus. Comme s'il avait entendu sa demande, Grimmjow introduit enfin un doigt dans l'antre chaud d'Ulquiorra le faisant gémir doucement. Il bougea doucement son doigt afin de ne pas le blesser mais quand il entendit le gémissement plaintif de l'ébène, Jaggerjack introduit un second doigt et accéléra la cadence de ses va et viens sur le sexe de son amant le faisant se cambrer. Grimmjow senti Ulquiorra trembler et il se doutait qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud et humide dans lequel ils se trouvaient, faisant gémir de mécontentement l'ébène, Grimmjow saisit ensuite les jambes de ce dernier afin qu'il les enroule autour de sa taille. Une fois la chose faite, les deux mains repartirent chacune à leurs places, finissant de préparer et d'exciter Shiffer.

Grimmjow n'en pouvait plus. Sentir l'étroitesse d'Ulquiorra autour de ses doigts le rendait dingue. Il allait craquer mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas blesser l'ébène alors il continuait de le préparer à le recevoir et ajouta un troisième doigt. Il faisait des aller retour, il écartait les parois interne de son amant, se délectant de ses gémissements de plaisir. Il n'avait pas arrêter de le regarder, à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait Ulquiorra abordait une expression érotique qui l'excitait plus que de raison. Continuant ses va et viens sur la verge de son amant, Grimmjow se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir quand il vit l'expression de pur plaisir de son amant, le gémissement qu'il venait de pousser était digne d'un acteur porno. Il venait de toucher sa prostate du bout des doigts et Ulquiorra s'était cambré violemment, faisant rencontrer leur torse. À cette instant Grimmjow ne tint plus. Il enleva ses doigts de l'antre chaud d'Ulquiorra récoltant un regard noir de la part de se dernier, il lâcha le sexe de son amant et se plaça à son entrée. Il ne fit cependant aucun mouvement, il chercha le regard de Shiffer afin d'être sûr qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

_ Prends-moi Grimm... Je t'en prie... Prends-moi...

Ne Tenant plus Grimmjow s'enfonça d'un mouvement souple dans l'étroitesse de son amant, le faisant crier de douleur. Le bleuté colla sa bouche à la sienne, il l'embrassa intensément, il caressait sa langue de la sienne et sa main se dirigea vers la verge d'Ulquiorra afin de le détendre. Putain s'il ne bougeait pas tout de suite il allait exploser. Ulquiorra compressait sa queue et Grimmjow avait envie de le prendre vite et fort.

L'ébène donna un coup de bassin faisant comprendre à Jaggerjack qu'il avait enfin l'autorisation de bouger, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement quand il vit sur le visage de son amant que la douleur avait laissé place au plaisir. Alors il bougeait en rythme, coordonné avec les mouvements qu'il exerçait toujours sur la queue de son amant. Putain il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. C'était chaud, sexy, érotique et les gémissements de son amant lui firent pousser des ailes. Il pilonnait maintenant avec force le cul d'Ulquiorra qui se cambra d'un coup, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

_ Putain Grimm ! Là !

Il venait de retrouver cette chère prostate. Alors Grimmjow se lâcha totalement, maltraitant cette petite boule de nerf qui faisait voir les étoiles à chaque fois à Ulquiorra. Ce dernier resserra les fesses, augmentant la pression autour du sexe du bleuté.

_ Ulqui... Tu vas m'émasculer... Ah...

Ce dernier avait recommencé son geste et comme pour se venger Grimmjow se plaqua encore plus contre le torse de son amant, le faisant douloureusement rencontrer le mur derrière lui et il ne s'arrêta pas une seconde. Il frappait inlassablement contre la prostate de son amant et sa main bougeait à une cadence effrénée sur le sexe de l'homme, les deux le faisant pratiquement hurler de plaisir. La bouche de Grimmjow se plaqua sur celle de Shiffer afin de couvrir au mieux leurs gémissements. Il sentait les contractions autour de son sexe se faire de plus en plus proche alors il accéléra encore l'ampleur de ses coups de reins. C'était brutal à présent. Le son que faisait leurs peau en claquant l'une contre l'autre était indécent et ils essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de taire leurs cries de plaisir.

Un coup de rein beaucoup plus violent que les autres, dirigé droit sur la prostate de son amant, qu'il percuta de plein fouet, fit bruyamment jouir Ulquiorra qui convulsa autour de la verge de Grimmjow. Ce dernier était totalement enfoui dans son amant et il vint en même temps que se dernier, dans un cri de plaisir animal.

Ulquiorra gisait dans les bras de son amant, sur leur nuage, il profitait encore de son orgasme en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir. Grimmjow était l'homme qui lui fallait. Ce dernier essayant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle. Il serrait fortement Ulquiorra dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore. Son cœur reprenait un rythme normal et lui il essayait, tant bien que mal, de se remettre de son orgasme dévastateur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, l'eau coulant toujours sur leurs corps, épuisé, totalement satisfait et heureux.

Une des mains d'Ulquiorra vint se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant, le faisant relever la tête et il l'embrassa. Un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Les langues jouaient doucement ensemble, s'apprivoisant, se taquinant. Puis Grimmjow mit fin à cette douce étreinte et posa son front contre celui de l'ébène. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se parlaient sans mots, se montrant tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ulquiorra avait toujours sa main perdue dans les cheveux turquoise de son amant, les caressant doucement.

_ Je t'aime Ulqui...

L'ébène adressa un sourire tendre à Grimmjow. Lui aussi il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un fou.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo s'écroula une nouvelle fois au sol, le souffle court, de la sueur dégoulinant le long de son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était le troisième combat qu'ils faisaient depuis que Jaggerjack était parti et Byakuya ne l'avait pas épargné une seule fois. Il encaissait défaite sur défaite sans qu'il n'ait réellement pu faire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'impression de rien faire, bien au contraire. Il mettait tout son cœur dans chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il bougeait rapidement et avec agilité cependant ça ne suffisait pas. Bien qu'il ait réussi à toucher Kuchiki une ou deux fois il n'avait pas réussi à aller plus loin que ça et ça lui foutait les nerfs. Il devait l'avouer Byakuya était bien trop fort pour lui. L'homme était beaucoup trop rapide, à chaque fois qu'il bougeait c'est à peine s'il arrivait à le voir, il donnait des coups fluide et sec, tous ses gestes étaient parfaitement contrôlés et mesurés. Ce qui frustrait le plus Ichigo c'est que l'homme était impassible, rien ne pouvait être lu sur son visage et c'était comme s'il anticipait tout les mouvements que le rouquin amorçait vers lui.

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux en entendant les pas de Byakuya se rapprocher de lui. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard victorieux et moqueur une nouvelle fois. De plus le rouquin avait encore plus de mal à se concentrer qu'au début car maintenant en plus d'être torse nu devant lui et de l'aguicher avec son corps parfait et son petit tatouage qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, le corps du noble était également couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur, faisant briller par moment le torse musclé. Il ne pouvait don définitivement pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant sachant que l'homme était un appel au viol. Ichigo sentait son regard sur lui et il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à le supporter, si Byakuya ne le touchait pas rapidement il allait exploser de frustration et il allait se jeter sur lui sans plus de cérémonie.

_ Debout Ichigo.

_ Laissez-moi une minute de récupération !

_ Soit. Une minute durant laquelle je vais te donner un cours pratique alors redresse toi et regarde moi.

Ichigo lâcha un profond soupire. Il était trop curieux pour son propre bien, il le savait et Byakuya aussi. Le noble en usait et abusait et encore une fois, il avait capté son attention et attisé sa curiosité. Alors, en rouspétant tout de même, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il se redressa en position assise, il n'avait pas la force de se mettre debout pour le moment, et ouvrit les yeux. Byakuya c'était assis en tailleur en face de lui, le dos droit, son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration tranquille, ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisse, et son arme reposait tranquillement à ses côté. Arme à laquelle Ichigo jeta un regard assassin avant qu'il n'entende le rire moqueur de son professeur auquel il jeta un regard assassin également. Le noble abordait un visage de marbre, comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux abritait une lueur amusée et sereine, une expression magnifique selon le rouquin. Ichigo se gifla mentalement, il ne devait pas trouver son professeur craquant pour le moment, il était encore en colère contre lui.

_ Je vous écoute. C'est quoi la leçon ?

_ Impatient ?

Ichigo secoua la tête de dépit. Cet homme était réellement chiant par moment.

_ Vous le savez très bien non ? Depuis deux ans et demi qu'on se parle...

_ Ne le prends pas mal Ichigo, je te taquine rien de plus. Je le sais que tu es impatient.

Une nouvelle fois le rouquin se senti bien et réchauffé de l'intérieur. Effectivement l'homme le connaissait bien.

_ Vous allez me donner un cours particulier de droit ? Là en plein milieu du dojo après m'avoir lamentablement battu ? Ce prendre à un étudiant c'est mal sensei...

_ Allons Ichigo nous savons tout les deux que tu veux que je te donne une fesser, ce qui reviens donc à dire que tu es une victime consentante.

Ichigo avait rougi d'un coup. Oh oui il se souvenait que trop bien de cette conversation. Et Byakuya avait raison, il rêvait de se faire fesser par les magnifiques mains de son professeur.

_ Arrête de rêver et reviens sur terre avec moi Ichigo... La fessé sera pour un autre jour. Et pour répondre à ta question, non ce n'est pas un cours de droit que je vais te donner.

Le rouquin secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et regarda son professeur. Il était réellement intriguer maintenant. Qu'est-ce que l'homme allait lui apprendre ?

_ C'est bon je vous écoute...

_ Bien. Alors pour commencer, je vois bien que tu te demandes comment je fais pour « prévoir » tes mouvements. Laisse-moi te dire que je ne prévois rien, tu me dis tout.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_ Tu as un regard très expressif Ichigo. Tu me dis tout et pas uniquement lors d'un combat. Je vois quand tu es heureux ou triste cependant je ne parviens pas à comprendre certaine de tes émotions. J'arrive à comprendre le plus simple, quand tu as envie de moi, ou quand je te trouble, quand tu te moques et quand je t'agace, j'arrive aussi à voir quand tu es indécis et que tu as peur mais le reste je n'y arrive pas. J'aime ton regard Ichigo.

Ichigo était soufflé, littéralement soufflé. Il n'arrivait plus a penser correctement, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant c'est que Byakuya avait apparemment passer beaucoup plus de temps à le regarder et à l'étudier qu'il ne le pensait. Il se sentait flatter et terroriser à l'idée que l'homme puisse percer à jour ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_ De quoi as-tu peur Ichigo ?

_ Je n'ai pas peur !

_ Ton regard parle pour toi.

Le rouquin eut alors une réaction très puéril et ferma violemment les yeux, cela eut pour résultat de faire rire le noble.

_ Tu comptes garder les yeux fermer tout le temps ?

_ Oui !

_ Ne fais pas l'enfant Ichigo.

Pour toute réponse le rouquin croisa les bras sur son torse ce qui fit de nouveau rire son professeur. Ichigo gardait les yeux fermés mais sentit tout de même un mouvement près de lui, puis l'odeur si particulière de Byakuya l'enveloppa et il senti la caresse de ses cheveux corbeau sur ses joues, puis son nez frotter contre le sien. Ichigo ouvrit donc grand les yeux afin de voir son professeur, mais ce dernier s'était rapidement reculé et abordait à présent un air victorieux qui fit froncer les sourcils du rouquin. Il se foutait de lui ce con !

_ J'aime beaucoup t'embêter Ichigo.

_ On se demande bien qui fait l'enfant là !

Kurosaki lâcha un soupire de frustration et se passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux sous le rire roque et sensuel de son professeur.

_ Pour en revenir au combat, tes yeux me donne la direction vers laquelle tu vas aller et attaquer. Quand tu veux aller à gauche tes yeux vont vers la gauche et ainsi de suite.

_ Je vois donc je vais combattre les yeux fermés, j'ai plus de chance de gagner.

Le ton du rouquin était plein d'ironie ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kuchiki. L'homme se leva et reprit son arme avant de se remettre en position. Ichigo le regarda un instant puis fit la même chose. Son corps était à bout mais il voulait essayer de faire attention à ce que Byakuya venait de lui dire. L'homme sembla le remarqué mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, il était simplement ravi de voir que son étudiant prenait ses conseils et ses remarque à cœur.

Les deux hommes se faisait face, chacun d'eux se concentra afin de donner le meilleur puis après un rapide salut le combat démarra. Ichigo se fit avoir par la rapidité de son professeur mais il réussi à lui donner un coup, puis un autre en prenant soin de garder ses yeux rivés dans ceux de l'ébène. Le noble le remarqua et en fut ravi. Le jeune homme était doué et il espérait que ses conseils lui permettrait de devenir encore meilleur. Kurosaki avait pu le toucher plus de fois et il devait bien l'avouer le rouquin lui donnait du fil à retordre. Le petit sourire affiché sur le visage d'Ichigo montrait qu'il avait bien comprit cela. Cependant encore une fois Byakuya réussi à l'avoir et le rouquin se retrouva encore une fois au sol. Il était vidé et Kuchiki se laissa tomber avec grâce à côté de lui.

_ Tu vois c'était déjà mieux. Continu à t'entraîner comme ça.

_ Ouais... Mais là j'ai juste besoin d'une douche.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Allons-y.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensemble, et dans un silence serein, vers les vestiaires. En entrant dans la pièce ils purent constater que les affaires de Jaggerjack et de Shiffer étaient toujours là et qu'une des douches coulait toujours.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je préfère m'abstenir de commentaires pour cette fois. J'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Byakuya ne répondit rien et tout comme le rouquin, il prit ses affaires afin de se diriger vers les douches. Les deux s'engouffrèrent dans une cabine différente. Une fois seul le rouquin laissa retomber la pression. Il n'était pas tendu quand il était avec Byakuya il était juste tellement frustré, il avait tellement envie de le toucher et de l'embrasser qu'il se mettait la pression pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et se contenir. L'eau le détendit instantanément et il ferma les yeux afin d'éviter de trop penser au corps nu de Byakuya à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune frotta énergiquement son corps avec du savon tout en pensant au fait que Kuchiki avait dit aimer son regard. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il sorti de la cabine de douche avec une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il enfila rapidement un boxer, puis son jean noir quand Byakuya sorti lui aussi de la douche. La serviette tombant négligemment sur les hanches de l'homme, des gouttes d'eau roulant encore sur son torse. À cette vision Ichigo se détourna et enfila rapidement un t-shirt. Il fallait qu'il garde l'esprit clair.

_ Ichigo pourquoi détournes-tu les yeux ?

_ Vous le savez très bien. Je viens à peine de regagner un peu de contrôle alors j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher et de finir en prison à cause d'un viol.

Le jeune homme avait rassemblé tout ses affaires et jeté son sac sur son épaule et il sorti de la pièce sous le rire de Byakuya. D'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers la sorti du dojo et passa la porte afin d'attendre le noble dehors. Il fit quelque pas à l'extérieur et s'assit sur le petit muret qui se situait en face de la porte.

_ Oi Berry.

Ichigo se figea. Non. Non il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne pouvait pas être derrière lui. Ichigo ne voulait se retourner.

_ Ichigo regarde-moi.

Comme à chaque fois que c'était lui qui lui donnait un ordre Ichigo obéit. Il se retourna et fit face à cet homme, cet homme qui le terrorisait. Ichigo était pétrifié de peur, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fini pour ce chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Vous allez me haïr pas vrai ? MAIS JE VOUS AIME QUAND MÊME !

Laissez-moi vos review SVP je vous aime mes chatons !

À bientôt pour la suite !

AndZero


	17. Chapter 17

A que coucou tout le monde !

PREMIEREMENT : BONNE ANNEE ! BONNE SANTEEE ! PLEIN DE SOUS ET DE BONNES CHOSES POUR CETTE ANNEE 2017 !

Voilà ça s'est fait, c'était le plus important.

ENSUITE :

JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE POUR CET ÉNORME RETARD T.T

J'ai eu pas mal d'empêchement, dont la signature de mon CDI (YEAH #joie), Noël, jour de l'an et mon travail aussi du coup ^^. C'est pour cela que la fic à été en standby pendant plusieurs mois et j'en suis fortement désolée parce que vous êtes nombreux à la lire, à m'écrire et à attendre impatiemment (comment ça je m'avance en disant ça ?) la suite de Correspondance !

Je tenais donc à vous remercier pour votre soutient, vos conseils, vos coups de gueule contre moi, l'auteure toujours à la bourre qui fait des fins de chapitre de psychopathe, vos coup de cœur pour les caractères parfois totalement OOC des personnages et pour mon histoire...

CEPENDANT JE REVIENS AVEC UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE QUI SERA PUBLIÉ AVANT DIMANCHE JE VOUS LE PROMET !  
Les idées ne m'ont pas quittées, j'ai plusieurs scénarios présent dans ma petite tête et je compte bien vous en faire profiter :D !  
DONC A L'AFFICHE ... Non je rigole pas de spoil ça va pas non ?  
BREFOUILLE !  
J'espère vous voir au rendez-vous et avoir de vos nouvelles rapidement parce que je vous aimes 3  
Votre très dévouée et très désolée AndZero !


	18. Chapter 18

A que coucou !

Je suis redésolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la fin et je ne voulais pas la bâcler T.T

BREF ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

Autre chose ! J'ai pour but de publier tout les mercredi ! Ça va être chaud cacao mais je vais vraiment faire tout mon possible pour y arriver je vous le promet !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Itori-sama:** Voilà tu as la suite ! j'espère avoir fait baisser ton niveau de frustration :3 ils sont beau mes mâles torse nu hein :D ?

 **Yukimura :** J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic malgré cette longue absence du coup T.T Je suis super contente que tu me suives :D Je vais redoubler d'effort pour publier une fois par semaine promis ! En tout cas MERCI !

 **Noah :** Merci à toi d'être toujours là ! Voici la suite :)

 **Ondie-yoko :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu seras satisfaite !

 **DidiineOokami :** Oui Grimmy et Ulqui sont des veinard uhuh ! Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! DES BISOUILLES !

 **Yumi Lucky :** JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE T.T tu vas avoir le non du connard dans ce chapitre ahahahahah ! Oui et tu sais quoi j'ai hâte d'écrire les lemon de notre Ichi et de notre Yumi! :D

 **Laurana7 :** Voila la suite ! Merci à toi de me suivre depuis tout ce temps :)

 **Clem :** Voila la suite ! Et oui déjà deux de caser plus que deux uhuh ! Tu vas savoir qui s'est maintenant ne t'inquiète pas ! Désolée de t'annoncer ça en revanche mais IL VA FALLOIR ATTENDRE POUR LE LEMON BYAKUYA/ ICHIGO ! BISOUS !

Je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux(ses) à me lire et en espérant aussi que vous allez aimer !

Bonne lecture et RDV en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 17 :**

L'angoisse, la crainte, et la peur vrillaient le corps entier du rouquin. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui noir de l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui lui souriait sournoisement. Rien que ça suffisait à terrifier Ichigo. L'homme n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement et il se tenait à une distance suffisante du jeune homme pourtant il n'était pas assez loin et immobile au goût de ce dernier. Ichigo n'osait pas bouger de peur de se faire remarquer encore plus. Il était aussi pâle qu'un spectre, ses mains étaient moites, des frissons d'effrois parcouraient son corps et des larmes de terreur emplissaient ses yeux. Son cerveau était gelé par la peur, Ichigo ne pensait donc plus à rien, seulement à la peur que lui inspirait cet homme.

Il se retrouvait trois ans en arrière quand même le fait de rentrer chez lui le terrifiait. La présence de l'homme était étouffante, écrasante. Les jambes d'Ichigo refusaient d'obéir aux ordres que leur criait pourtant le cerveau de Kurosaki. Celui de partir, de fuir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible cet homme. Son cauchemar était là, devant lui, et il le regardait avec un air serein, provocateur et sûr de lui. Ce regard qui lui avait plus la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce regard qui lui causait maintenant des cauchemars. Le souffle du rouquin commença à s'accélérer, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, fortement et douloureusement. La panique commença à submerger Ichigo.

_ Ça fait longtemps pas vrai Berry !

Les pieds du jeune homme commençaient à bouger légèrement, la voix de l'homme raisonnait dans sa tête et se fut comme un léger signal pour lui. Il amorça un geste pour fuir vers le dojo et retourner auprès de Byakuya, auprès de cet homme avec qui il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Cependant l'homme fit un geste dans sa direction et le rouquin se stoppa immédiatement. Il se figea d'horreur quand il vit la main de cet homme s'enrouler autour de son poignet et un gémissement de douleur et de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Tu me manques Ichi... Est-ce que je te manque ?

Une nouvelle fois, Kurosaki ne put faire le moindre geste, ses lèvres restèrent closes et ses yeux refusaient de quitter cette main. Il avait mal, une douleur mentale qui devenait physique. Il avait envie de vomir, il voulait qu'il le lâche, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit là. Il regrettait tellement d'être sorti avant Kuchiki.

_ Réponds.

_ Je... Je...

_ Tu sais, je t'ai vu rentrer ici avec ce type. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Tu es à moi Ichi. Tu es à moi et je vais te récupérer.

Ichigo releva vivement la tête, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, la main qui le tenait l'avait lâchée et se dirigeait maintenant vers son visage. Ichigo était toujours immobile, incapable de faire un geste.

_ Je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens Ichigo, je vais te montrer que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être à moi. Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble et tu le sais...

_ Non...

Ichigo vit l'homme froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombre et une colère sourde commençait à le gagner. Cela fit monter encore plus la panique et Ichigo commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_ Je ne te donne pas le choix. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est fait pour être ensemble. Ce mec va rester loin de toi, tu ne seras rien qu'à moi.

Sa main était à présent à quelques centimètre de la joue droite du rouquin et ce dernier se retrouva à genoux au sol, le regard encré dans celui de l'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui et qui le regardait de toute sa hauteur.

_ Tu vois. Tu te plis déjà à moi.

_ Je vous conseil de ne pas le toucher.

Ichigo se tenait l'estomac, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le dos de Byakuya qui venait d'arriver et qui se tenait droit devant lui. Il imaginait parfaitement le regard froid et impassible du noble, cependant la panique avait à présent pris totalement le contrôle de son corps et des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, tandis que la douleur gagnait peu à peu son corps.

_ Tu as un garde du corps Berry ?

L'homme n'avait pas tenu compte des paroles de l'ébène et sa main continua son chemin vers la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier ferma fortement les yeux et attendit l'impact avec terreur. Impact qu'il ne senti cependant jamais. En effet quand il ouvrit les yeux il pu voir que la main de l'homme avait été interceptée par Byakuya qui le regardait avec froideur et colère. Il toisait cette homme avec tellement de dédain et de fureur qu'Ichigo se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

_ Je vous ai pourtant dis de ne pas le toucher. Êtes-vous sourd ?

_ Ichigo est à moi, si je veux le toucher je le touche.

_ Il n'est à personne et certainement pas à vous. Je vous suggèrent de partir avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive.

L'homme toisa pendant plusieurs secondes Byakuya, le fixant avec colère, essayant de l'impressionner et de l'effrayer. Cela n'eut cependant pas l'effet attendu puisque Kuchiki fut saisit d'un excès de colère et resserra la prise sur le poignet de l'homme le faisant grimacer. Les yeux furieux de l'homme quittèrent le regard de glace du noble pour se poser avec fureur sur Ichigo qui trembla de tout son corps. Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux caramels, refusant cependant de couler. La peur lui tordait le ventre, la douleur le prenait dans tout son corps. Il était totalement incapable de parler et de détourner les yeux de ce regard plein de colère qui était posé sur lui.

_ On se reverra Ichi. Toi et moi on est fait pour être ensemble et que tu le veuilles ou non tu m'appartiendras. À bientôt Berry.

L'homme arracha son poignet de la main de Byakuya et non sans jeter un dernier regard dangereux à Ichigo, il tourna les talons et pris la direction opposée à la leur.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'homme était bien parti, Kuchiki se retourna vers Ichigo. Le jeune homme était toujours à genoux, ses bras encerclaient son ventre et il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Sa tête était baissée et ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux roux cependant les soubresauts par lesquels était saisi son corps ne laissait aucun doute au noble. Le rouquin pleurait. Bientôt le jeune étudiant fut littéralement pris d'une crise de larme doublée d'une crise de panique. La colère de Byakuya laissa instantanément place à l'inquiétude et il se laissa tomber à genoux auprès de son étudiant. Ne sachant pas du quoi faire il essaya tout d'abord de poser une main sur le dos du jeune homme cependant à peine l'eut-il effleuré que ce dernier se mit à hurler de terreur ou de douleur, Byakuya n'aurait su le dire. Il retira alors vivement sa main et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le jeune Kurosaki en se rapprochant de lui, lui faisant sentir sa présence qu'il espérait réconfortante.

_ Ichigo je t'en prie calme toi... Ce n'est que moi... Ichigo il est parti, je t'en prie écoute-moi... Laisse-moi t'aider Ichigo...

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, Byakuya toujours à genoux, proche de son étudiant, lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient être réconfortantes et rassurantes. Ichigo quant à lui se senti projeté des années en arrière, quand il était obligé de se cacher pour ne pas subir la colère de cet homme. Cependant il se calma lentement, l'odeur de Byakuya parvenait à le calmer, ses paroles et sa présence à ses côtés l'aidaient à reprendre pied avec la réalité et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que sa crise de larme s'arrêta. Toujours secoué de sanglot, le rouquin avait ouvert les yeux et fixait à présent les iris cobalts de son professeur. Ce dernier lâcha un petit soupire de soulagement et tendit une main en direction de son étudiant. Ichigo ferma fortement les yeux.

_ Non... S'il vous plais... Ne...

Byakuya fut surpris mais obéis cependant au rouquin. Le noble était inquiet pour son étudiant mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme et ses yeux reflétait la peur qu'il ressentait. À cette vision le noble fut pris d'une colère sourde. Qui était cet homme qui terrifiait autant le jeune homme ? Son assurance et son insolence avait donner des envies de meurtre au noble. Sa façon de regarder le rouquin l'avait rendu fou de rage.

Après s'être habillé en vitesse, Byakuya était sorti du dojo dans le but de retrouver son étudiant. Cependant quand il l'aperçu proche du petit muret le rouquin était déjà en compagnie d'un homme, il résista à l'envie d'aller les rejoindre pour savoir qui osait accaparer l'attention de son étudiant. Il était énervé de savoir qu'une nouvelle fois quelqu'un venait se mettre entre eux, d'abord cet abrutis de Jaggerjack, puis enfin cet inconnu. Restant loin pour voir ce qu'il se passait, le noble comprit rapidement que le jeune Kurosaki n'allait pas bien. De ce qu'il pouvait voir le rouquin semblait pris de panique et quand il le vit s'écrouler au sol et que l'autre homme s'approchait dangereusement de lui avec la ferme intention de le toucher, Kuchiki n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps et il s'était dirigé droit sur eux. Voir Ichigo aussi vulnérable face à cet inconnu fit voir rouge à Byakuya qui s'était retenu de justesse de ne pas le frapper afin de faire partir ce sourire suffisant. Non Ichigo n'était pas à lui, certainement pas, le rouquin n'appartenait à personne, ou du moins pas encore, Byakuya avait pour intention de ne le garder que pour lui et pour une durée indéterminée. Entendre cet homme sous-entendre que le rouquin était sa propriété l'avait rendu légèrement fou et si Ichigo ne se trouvait pas dans une position de faiblesse tel qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, le noble aurait sans doute tuer cet homme sur place. Et puis tout s'arrêta, sa colère s'envola en fumée et l'inquiétude pris sa place.

De ce qu'il savait, c'est à dire beaucoup, le noble n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité d'une telle fragilité chez le jeune homme. Certes il le savait sensible, ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine après avoir découvert leurs identités en était la preuve, mais jamais à ce point. Là le jeune homme semblait totalement vulnérable, fragile et blessé. Ils avaient passé des heures entières à se parler, à faire connaissance et à se confier mais jamais le rouquin n'avait abordé le sujet de cet homme. Sujet qu'il se doutait être douloureux et délicat s'il en croyait la vision que lui offrait le jeune homme à cet instant.

Ichigo quant à lui essayait doucement de ce rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pendant son altercation avec cet homme, son cerveau s'était comme mis sur pause. Il avait été dans l'incapacité de réfléchir, seule la peur avait pris place dans sa tête et dans tout son corps. Après pratiquement trois ans sans l'avoir vu, le rouquin fut témoin du pouvoir qu'exerçait encore cet homme sur lui. Un seul mot et il obéissait, totalement effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver s'il ne le faisait pas. Le seul autre sentiment qui avait subsisté dans sa tête lors de sa rencontre avec lui c'était qu'il voulait plus que tout que Byakuya soit auprès de lui, qu'il le protège et le rassure. Et, comme si l'homme avait entendu les prières de son corps et de son cœur, il était apparu devant lui, arrivant pile au moment où Ichigo avait cru devenir fou de douleur et de peur. Non jamais plus il ne voulait que cet homme ne le touche. Le seul à pouvoir poser une main sur lui désormais c'était Byakuya. Cependant malgré ce qu'il se disait Ichigo n'avait pu envisager le fait que le noble le touche, la peur lui serrait toujours les entrailles. Pourtant il savait que Kuchiki ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais cela avait était plus fort que lui et quand il était revenu sur terre après que la voix rassurante de son professeur ait réussi à lui apporter un semblant de réconfort, et qu'il avait vu que l'homme s'apprêtait à le toucher la peur l'avait saisie de plein fouet. Et maintenant il était là et tout deux se regardaient comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Ichigo avait les yeux rempli de larmes qui continuaient à couler silencieusement sur ses joues et il voyait parfaitement que Byakuya était inquiet pour lui. Ses sentiments pour cet homme remontèrent en lui avec une violence inouïe. Il l'aimait comme un fou, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne et savoir qu'il le voyait dans l'un des pire moment de sa vie, dans un état de faiblesse avancé le fit pleurer encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme ce moque de lui.

_ Ichigo non... Je t'en prie arrête de pleurer... Ichigo il est parti ! Et s'il revient je serais la pour toi... Mais je t'en prie ne pleure plus...

Ichigo essaya le plus fort possible de ce calmer mais c'était pratiquement impossible pour lui. Le retour de cet homme dans sa vie et la violence des sentiments qui le submergeaient ne lui laissaient pas la possibilité de se calmer. Cependant après plusieurs minutes ainsi les pleures finirent par se tarir, sans pour autant s'arrêter. Ichigo vit l'homme se relever et maladroitement il en fit de même. Ses jambes tremblaient et Byakuya le vit mais il se fit violence pour ne pas l'aider. Il était évident que le rouquin ne voulait pas qu'il le touche pour le moment.

_ Viens Ichigo, on va chez moi.

Le rouquin acquiesça et suivit lentement le noble.

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent compte, une pluie glacée s'était mise à tomber et cela devait faire un bon moment en plus de ça puisqu'ils étaient tout le deux totalement trempés. Cependant ils avançaient lentement, Ichigo gardait la tête résolument baissée de honte. Honte de s'être montré sous ce nouveau jour, honte que le noble ait pu le voir dans cet état. Byakuya le voyait agir de la sorte mais ne dit rien. Il aurait des explications plus tard. Pour le moment ce qui lui importait c'était d'arriver le plus vite possible chez lui afin qu'ils puissent se sécher et se réchauffer. Du coin de l'oeil le noble observait attentivement son étudiant de peur que quelque chose lui arrive une nouvelle fois. Cependant, malgré la peur, seul les tremblements surtout dû au froid secouaient son corps. Le visage toujours résolument baissé le rouquin avançait sans grande conviction à côté du professeur.

Pendant une quinzaine de minute ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le silence le plus totale, seul le bruit de la pluie qui s'abattaient maintenant avec force sur le sol et sur leur corps, se faisaient entendre. Puis Byakuya se stoppa devant le portail de sa demeure, imité par Ichigo. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée le noble laissa entrer son étudiant, puis entra à son tour. Le rouquin attendait la tête toujours baissée, puis il enleva ses chaussures. Byakuya en fit de même et releva la tête pour voir deux majordomes qui attendaient avec deux serviettes éponges. Le noble en pris une qu'il déplia et déposa lentement sur la tête du rouquin qui parût surpris puisqu'il releva la tête et regarda Kuchiki avec de grands yeux. L'ébène du se retenir de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Le regard plein de détresse que lui lançait son étudiant lui retournait les entrailles et faisait battre son cœur de manière désordonnée. Pourtant il se contenta de lui rendre son regard et de l'aider à se sécher les cheveux. Le rempart de la serviette semblait convenir au jeune homme puisqu'il ne fit rien de plus que de se laisser faire par son professeur, les bras le long du corps il appréciait seulement le fait que l'homme s'occupe de lui. Il avait fermé les yeux et prenait avec plaisir le réconfort que lui offrait ce geste presque anodin. Cependant l'homme se recula trop vite au goût du rouquin le frustrant légèrement. Il recommençait doucement à revenir à la réalité et pour le moment il préférait se concentrer sur l'instant qu'il partageait avec son professeur. Le reste lui faisait bien trop peur pour qu'il n'ose s'y attarder. Pourtant, il le savait, il allait devoir donner des explications à Byakuya. Le noble était intervenu durant son altercation avec l'homme et il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser avec ses questions. Et puis il avait l'impression de lui devoir des explications, il se sentait obligé de le faire, comme pour se soulager moralement et physiquement de quelque chose qui était devenue trop dure à porter pour lui tout seul. Durant toute son introspection il avait suivit Byakuya à travers la demeure et ils étaient finalement arrivé dans ce qu'il semblait être la chambre du noble. Cette pensée fit rougir le rouquin. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de cet homme. Son correspondant depuis maintenant pratiquement deux ans et demi. Ils avaient presque tout partagés. Ichigo avait rêvé de se retrouver dans cette chambre plus d'une fois, et maintenant qu'il y était il aurait tout donner pour que ce ne soit pas à cet instant, alors qu'il se sentait si vulnérable et faible.

Byakuya avait vu les rougeurs sur les joues de son étudiant et cela le rassura légèrement, il était en train de retrouver son Ichigo. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, il estima que ce n'était pas le moment le plus opportun pour ce genre de choses. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers la porte derrière laquelle se situait sa penderie. Ichigo le suivait du regard et resta bouche bée devant la pièce ou se tenait Kuchiki. Ce dressing devait faire à peu près la taille de son appartement. À ce moment là le rouquin tourna la tête et fit plus attention à la pièce en entier. La chambre était spacieuse et douillette. Un grand lit trônait au centre, entouré de deux petites tables de chevet, sur le mur de gauche se tenait deux portes, l'une menant au dressing et l'autre à une pièce dont Ichigo ignorait l'utilité puisque la porte était close. Sur le mur d'en face se trouvait une autre porte qui était également fermée. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse observer la pièce plus en profondeur, le noble l'avait rejoint et lui tendait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon.

_ Va derrière cette porte, c'est ma salle de bain. Change-toi tu es trempé.

Ichigo le regarda un instant puis devant le regard insistant de son professeur, il obéi et se dirigea donc vers la deuxième porte de gauche. La encore une grande pièce se trouvait sous ses yeux, avec une douche, une baignoire et deux lavabos. Le rouquin referma la porte derrière lui puis retira son pull et son pantalon totalement trempé et enfila les vêtements du professeur. Ils avaient l'odeur de Byakuya et le jeune homme résista le plus possible à l'envie de sentir les vêtements. La chemise était trop grande, tout comme le pantalon mais il n'en avait que faire, il était maintenant au chaud dans des vêtements dont l'odeur lui donnait le tournis. Il avait l'impression que Byakuya l'enlaçait et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Quelque minutes plus tard il sorti de la pièce et il pu voir que le noble s'était également changé et qu'il l'attendait, droit comme un « I », le regard chaud et réconfortant, un regard qu'Ichigo ne lui avait jamais vu.

_ Suis-moi Ichigo.

Le noble se dirigea donc vers la troisième porte qui donnait suite à une large pièce qui faisait office de petit salon privé. Une table basse sur laquelle était déjà posées deux tasses de thé chaud, se situait proche de la baie vitrée qui laissait voir un grand jardin typiquement japonais baignant dans l'obscurité du début de soirée. Byakuya s'installa donc autour de la table et Ichigo l'imita. Tout deux se faisait face sans rien dire ils se regardaient. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et Ichigo su que c'était à lui d'ouvrir la bouche en premier.

_ Je... Je suis désolé... Je...

_ Non ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aimerai juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas. Raconter à Byakuya ce qu'il s'était passé allait forcément le forcer à tout lui raconter et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas si...

_ J'ai besoin de comprendre... Je veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé dans cet état. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Ichigo si cet homme revient je veux savoir qui il est et ce qu'il t'a fait. Alors je t'en prie... Explique moi...

Ichigo dégluti difficilement devant le regard déterminé que lui jeta son professeur. Il avait peur mais il se dit également que parler à quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout à Byakuya, allait le libérer peut être légèrement. Il se sentait anxieux et stressé mais il se lança tout de même.

_ D'a... D'abord je voudrais que vous me juriez que... Que vous ne vous moquerez pas... Et que vous ne partirez pas non plus...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Une fois que vous allez tout savoir... Je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez... J'ai... J'ai trop besoin de vous pour que vous me laissiez...

La révélation du jeune homme fit gonfler le cœur du noble. Il rêvait depuis des jours et des jours d'entendre ces paroles de la bouche du rouquin et là, là... Il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre dans ses bras ou le prendre tout court. Cependant devant le regard désespéré que lui jetait Ichigo il se reprit. Le jeune homme attendait une réponse et il fixait Byakuya avec de grands yeux larmoyant.

_ Je te le promet Ichigo. Je ne te laisserai pas.

_ Faites une promesse du petit doigt.

_ Une pro... Quoi ?

Kuchiki ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Le rouquin tendait son petit doigt vers lui en le fixant avec intensité. À ce moment là Byakuya soupira intérieurement. Il était foutu. Il trouvait ça totalement craquant et mignon. Bordel il ne devait pas trouver ça mignon ! Ils étaient adulte et une promesse du petit doigt n'était définitivement pas mature. C'était quelque chose que les enfants faisaient entre eux à l'école ! Pas les adultes lors d'une conversation qui allait tout changer dans leur vie ! Cependant Ichigo lui demandait et si Ichigo lui demandait il ne pouvait pas dire non.

_ Très bien.

L'homme tendit son petit doigt et il se saisit de celui du rouquin, quelque seconde plus tard les deux hommes avaient repris leur place et Ichigo lâcha un profond soupire.

_ J'attends tes explications maintenant.

_ Il a été mon premier...

_ Ton premier ? Ton premier quoi ? Et comment il s'appelle ?

_ Si vous me coupez tout le temps je vais pas pouvoir vous raconter...

_ Excuse-moi... Vas-y.

_ Il s'appelle Jiruga... Jiruga Nnoitra... Et il a été mon premier... Mon premier tout en fait... Mon premier amour, mon premier petit copain, ma première fois... Et aussi le première homme à m'avoir totalement brisé...

Ichigo dégluti difficilement. Depuis trois ans maintenant c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à l'évoquer. Rien que son nom suffisait à l'effrayer et il ne voulait pas se replonger dans ses souvenirs horrible, pourtant il était obligé. Il le devait à Byakuya, il voulait être honnête avec lui.

_ Je ne comprend pas Ichigo... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_ Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a cinq ans...

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Quand Ichigo avait fait la rencontre de Nnoitra, il entamait sa seconde année au lycée de Karakura. Le jeune homme était plus âgée que lui d'un an et la première fois que le rouquin le vit il eut un véritable coup de foudre. Ces cheveux noir, son sourire, son corps, tout chez Jiruga lui avait plu. Pourtant le rouquin n'avait jamais osé aller lui parler, il se contentait de le regarder de loin malgré les moqueries incessantes de Yumichika. Il l'observait et fantasmait de loin, il imaginait ce que cela pourrait être de sortir avec lui, de l'embrasser et souvent il les imaginait tout les deux ensembles, comme un véritable couple.

Dans la tête du rouquin cette idylle était impossible, il n'était pas encore assez confiant pour aller lui parler et, beau comme il l'était, Jiruga devait déjà avoir une petite amie. Ichigo se répétait sans arrêts ce refrain afin de refréner ses envies d'aller le voir et de tout lui avouer, cet amour fou qui le rongeait et qui le rendait pratiquement malade. Le soir quand il rentrait chez lui le rouquin se lamentait, seul, dans sa chambre, sur cet amour à sens unique. Il en venait à ce maudire d'être ce qu'il était, et d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment pour un inconnu, parce que Jiruga était cela avant tout, un inconnu. C'est dans cet esprit là que Yumichika l'avait trouvé un soir en allant le chercher.

Le brun en avait véritablement marre de voir son meilleur ami se morfondre seul dans son coin pour cet abruti de Nnoitra. Ô oui il le connaissait lui, ce mec était un con. Un abruti fini qui prenait tout pour acquis, qui pensait que tout lui était dû et qui avait parfaitement remarqué que le rouquin ne lui était pas du tout indifférent. Yumichika l'avait connu à son club de Judo quand il était petit et lui et l'ébène c'était immédiatement détesté. Ils en ignoraient eux-même la cause, Yumichika avait-il peut-être déjà senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Jiruga ? Pourtant il n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas briser ses espoirs, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir encore plus alors il se taisait. Il se taisait mais il observait avec attention tout ce qu'il se passait.

Ce soir là donc, Yumichika était venu chercher son meilleur ami afin de le faire sortir un peu et donc de l'emmener dans un bar afin qu'il se détente et, il l'espérait secrètement, qu'il passe à autre chose. Réticent, le rouquin avait d'abord fermement refusé, puis après de longues minutes à le convaincre le brun avait finalement réussi à le faire sortir de chez lui. Malgré tout Ichigo s'était préparé avec soin après avoir écouté les arguments de son meilleur ami. En effet le brun lui avait dit que peut être, lors de cette sortie, il allait pouvoir faire des rencontre et oublier Nnoitra. Alors tout deux ce dirigèrent vers un petit bar où un bon nombre de lycée se réunissait pour faire la fête. En arrivant sur place ils commandèrent des bières et s'installèrent à une table dans un coin afin de ne pas être trop dérangé mais également afin de pouvoir avoir une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble de l'établissement, ils pouvaient être sûr ainsi de repérer les jeunes hommes qui leur plairait.

Cependant au bout d'une heure sans rien Ichigo commençait à s'ennuyer, il voulait rentrer et se coucher quand le carillon de l'entrée du bar retentit et laissa passé une bande de jeunes garçons que les deux amis n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître. Ils traînaient toujours ensemble, il y avait d'abord Yammi, un grand baraqué avec un cerveau essentiellement composé de néant, puis venait ensuite Szayel, ce dernier était un petit génie de la science il abordait des cheveux incroyablement rose et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, puis il y avait aussi Aaroniero, lui il était spécial, du moins encore plus que les autres, il ne parlait jamais et, tout le monde en avait la légèrement impression, avait des tendances psychopathes. Puis enfin, Ichigo avait immédiatement posé son regard sur lui sans plus se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, venait Jiruga Nnoitra. Il avait un grand sourire, des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et un regard désobligeant au possible. Ce dernier avait remarqué qu'Ichigo le regardait et lui adressa un léger sourire suivit d'un clin d'œil. À ce moment là le cœur du rouquin avait eu un loupé et il s'était retourné vivement vers Yumichika en rougissant. Le brun n'avait rien loupé du spectacle et fixait à présent avec attention le groupe qui venait de passer leur commande.

Le brun sentit, cependant, les problèmes arriver bien vite quand il vit les quatre garçons se diriger vers eux avec un sourire placardé sur leurs visages. Ichigo se redressa légèrement et le regarda arriver incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter.

_ On peut se joindre à vous ?

Jiruga fixait à présent Ichigo et n'adressa aucun regard au brun. Ce dernier s'en vexa tout de même mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose le rouquin avait déjà accepté et les quatre amis s'installèrent avec eux. Nnoitra s'était assis en face de Kurosaki, il le regardait, lui adressait de petits sourires, puis enfin la conversation fut engagé et Ichigo sut qu'il était fichu. Jiruga le séduisait, l'allumait et mettait tout en place pour le rendre accro à lui. Et il avait parfaitement réussi, à la fin de la soirée Ichigo était reparti avec un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'un baiser langoureux échangé dans les toilettes du bar.

Après cette soirée les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient revu et une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Au début de leur relation les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient à merveille, Jiruga était le parfait petit ami, respectueux, attentionné, aimant, Ichigo était aux anges. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, son petit copain était parfait à ses yeux. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Les parents du jeune Kurosaki avaient appris sa relation avec le jeune Nnoitra et ils voulurent le rencontrer afin de s'assurer que leur fils n'était pas tomber sur quelqu'un de mauvais. La soirée avait été tendue. Bizarrement bien que les deux parents du rouquin fassent entièrement confiance à leur fils, il n'avait pas vraiment approuvé le choix de son compagnon. Cela avait d'ailleurs entraîné une grosse dispute avec Isshin. En effet si Masaki Kurosaki avait fini par capituler face à l'entêtement de son aîné, il n'en fut pas du tout de même pour Kurosaki père. Ce dernier avait dit au rouquin que quelque chose clochait chez son copain et qu'il n'était pas prudent pour lui de rester avec. Ichigo s'était alors braqué et avait littéralement hurlé sur son père qu'il connaissait Jiruga qu'il était parfaitement normal et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Pendant plusieurs jour les deux hommes s'étaient fait la tête malgré les efforts de la mère de famille pour les réconcilier. Puis les choses s'étaient arrangées, voyant leur fils heureux Isshin avait donc décider de ne pas se mêler de la vie du rouquin, cependant il gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Il était hors de questions qu'il soit blessé, et ce de quelconque manière.

Et puis Ichigo passa en terminal, et Jiruga alla à la fac. À partir de ce moment là les choses commencèrent lentement à changer. Nnoitra faisait preuve de jalousie. Rien de bien méchant, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo voit d'autre ami que Yumichika, il disait que Renji avait des vu sur lui et qu'il voulait lui prendre son petit copain. Ichigo trouvait cela tout simplement mignon, une preuve d'amour qui lui faisait plaisir, il avait ainsi l'impression que son petit copain tenait beaucoup plus à lui. Ichigo continuait donc à voir ses amis malgré la colère de son compagnon. Puis la terminal laissa place à la fac de droit pour le rouquin et là les choses dérapèrent.

Les scènes de jalousie de Jiruga se transformèrent en véritable crises. Ichigo dû arrêter de voir Renji et Madarame afin que le brun se calme un peu. Après un mois les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'emménager ensemble, malgré les réticences des parents du rouquin. Ils voyaient d'un œil neuf l'emprise que commençait à avoir l'ébène sur leur fils. Ce dernier avait fait la sourde oreille. Il voulait plus que tout être avec Jiruga, il l'aimait et l'ébène l'aimait aussi. Les deux jeunes gens emménagèrent donc ensemble, Nnoitra ayant ainsi un parfait contrôle sur son petit copain qui ne voyait plus personne à par Rukia et Yumichika. Et c'est la que les choses devinrent incontrôlable pour le rouquin. Yumichika.

Jiruga avait exigé qu'Ichigo coupe définitivement les ponts avec le brun. Cependant le jeune rouquin commençait à se rendre compte que petit à petit il était isolé de tout. De ses parents qu'il ne voyait pratiquement plus à cause de l'aversion qu'ils éprouvaient envers l'ébène, de ses deux amis Renji et Madarame, de Rukia. Sa vie ne se résumait pratiquement qu'à lui, qu'à Jiruga Nnoitra. Alors ne plus voir Yumichika, son meilleur ami, son frère, c'était impossible, ça avait été une limite à ne pas franchir. Ce soir là une violente dispute avait éclatée dans le petit appartement du couple, Ichigo criant ses quatre vérités à son petit ami, lui disant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il avait l'impression d'être en prison et que si cela continuait il allait partir, le laisser, et ça malgré ses sentiments. À ses mots une violente gifle atterrie sur la joue du rouquin. Cela l'arrêta brusquement et sa main était venue se poser sur l'endroit où maintenant apparaissait une douloureuse marque rouge. Il avait regardé Jiruga avec surprise et se dernier s'était rapprocher de lui en s'excusant, en essuyant les larmes qui avait coulées sans que le rouquin ne s'en rende compte, il lui avait promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus, qu'il s'était laissé emporté et qu'il regrettait. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux sur ce geste. Il faisait confiance à son petit ami, il savait qu'il ne le referait plus...

Cependant cela se reproduit, à de nombreuse reprise. Pour n'importe quel petit prétexte Jiruga le frappait, une mauvaise journée, une mauvaise note, le rouquin était devenu un exutoire. Ichigo se retrouva souvent inconscient dû aux coups qu'il recevait, la peur le rongeait littéralement, il ne pouvait pas partir par peur des représailles, Jiruga lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il le retrouverait et qu'il le paierait. Alors Ichigo restait, subissant les colères de plus en plus nombreuses de son compagnon. Il finissait souvent dans la salle de bain, tremblant de douleur et de peur, essayant de cacher le plus possible les hématomes qui couvraient son corps. Quand cela devenait trop, il se réfugiait dans la salle de bain afin de se cacher et il attendait mort de peur que l'ébène se calme un peu. Il avait arrêté de voir ses amis, ses parents, il ne sortait que pour aller à la fac, il restait seul et repoussait les tentatives de Yumichika de venir lui parler, s'isolant totalement en espérant que jamais personne ne découvre son secret. La honte commençait à le gagnait petit à petit également. La honte de ne pas oser partir, la honte de laisser cet homme faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et de son corps. En effet même dans l'intimité Jiruga était devenu violent, ravageant le corps de son petit ami, ne se préoccupant plus de son plaisir. La vie d'Ichigo était devenue un véritable calvaire.

La douleur physique et morale étaient devenues un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter pour les épaules du rouquin. Alors prenant le peu de courage qui lui restait, il était allé retrouver Yumichika. Le brun eut une montée de colère en voyant l'état de son ami. Le faux sourire qu'il affichait ne trompait personne et surtout par lui, lui qui le connaissait si bien, qui l'avait vu changer dans les bras de cet homme. Et puis ils avaient parlé et au bout de quelques minutes Yumichika réussi à faire parler le rouquin. Ce dernier éclata en sanglots.

_ Il... Il... Je t'en prie... aide-moi... Je ne peux plus... Je ne peux pas...

_ Ichigo il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe !

_ Je... Je... Je ne peux pas... Aide-moi Yumi je t'en prie... Aide-moi... Ne me laisse pas...

_ On va aller chez toi et prendre tes affaires d'accord ? On va te sortir de la mon Ichi ! Je vais appeler ton père et il va venir nous aider !

Ichigo s'était relevé d'un coup, effrayer comme jamais. Il était parti en courant ignorant les cris de son meilleur ami. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils viennent ! Cela allait être une torture pour lui, Jiruga allait être furieux ! Il allait déjà lui en faire baver quand il serait rentré à cause de son retard. En arrivant devant la porte de son appartement Ichigo avait essuyé les larmes de sur ses joues et puis lentement il avait poussé la porte essayant de se faire le plus petit possible, de ne pas se faire remarquer par Jiruga. Jiruga qui le regardait avec fureur. En trois enjambés il s'était rapproché de lui et pris une poignet de ses cheveux roux.

_ Où étais-tu ? Avec ce petit connard de Ayasegawa ? Tu es allé te faire baiser par cette pute de Yumichika Ayasegawa ?!

Les coups avaient plus en même temps que l'homme parlait au rouquin. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur le sol, il se cachait le visage dans les mains, il gémissait de douleur à chaque coup que lui donnait Nnoitra.

_ Tu n'es qu'une petite salope ! Tu veux te faire baiser ? Parfait !

Nnoitra s'était alors laissé tomber à côté du rouquin et le retourna sur le dos. Ichigo hurla de terreur quand l'ébène lui arracha son t-shirt, ce dernier lui avait alors administré un coup de poing particulièrement violent l'assommant presque, il lui avait ensuite baisser son pantalon et son caleçon et s'était glissé entre les cuisses couvertes de bleus d'Ichigo.

_ Je t'en prie non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Jiruga je t'en prie ! Non ! Non !

Il ne l'écouta pas et il entra violemment dans l'intimité du rouquin. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, il se sentait comme déchiré de l'intérieur, du sang s'écoulait de ses fesses et la douleur lui fit perdre partiellement connaissance. La violence des coups de rein de l'ébène continuait à le meurtrir de l'intérieur. Puis un grand fracas fit sursauter Nnoitra qui fut projeté à l'arrière. Immédiatement Ichigo se roula en boule, pleurant, suppliant toujours pour que cela s'arrête, pour que la douleur et la honte qu'il ressentaient ne s'arrête. Yumichika s'était jeté à genoux près de son meilleur ami et le frôlât à peine que le rouquin se remit à hurler de plus belle.

_ Me touche pas ! Non ne me touche pas !

Le bruit continuait à l'extérieur tandis qu'Isshin Kurosaki frappait sans relâche un Jiruga qui avait probablement le nez cassé.

_ Dégage espèce de petit connard dégage de là avant que je ne te tue !

Jiruga n'avait pas attendu et il s'était jeté dehors. Isshin était revenu auprès de son fils et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable il l'avait rhabillé, il avait tenté de le calmer et Yumichika était resté à côté d'eux, en pleure, devant le triste tableau qui se tenait devant ses yeux. Isshin Kurosaki pleurait en essayant de calmer son fils toujours en proie à une terreur sans nom. Puis le jeune homme s'était endormi après de longues heures passé ainsi, achevé par tous ces événements. Masaki Kurosaki était venu prendre soin de son fils et ce soir là tout le monde pleura. Yumichika avait appelé Renji, Madarame et Rukia afin que le rouquin se sente entouré et soutenu le plus possible. Puis quand il s'était réveillé Ichigo s'était remis à pleurer, ses amis, ses parents, ses sœurs, tout le monde était là pour lui, pour l'aider, pour le soutenir.

Après cet affreux épisode, Yumichika l'avait aidé, plus que personne, il avait été là pour lui, pour calmer ses crises de panique, sa douleur, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte, qu'il n'était en aucun responsable de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait également déménagé, cet appartement lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'il s'y était passé. Puis les jours, les semaines, et les mois s'étaient écoulés, Ichigo remontait doucement la pente. Et puis il ressenti le besoin de parler, de pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un qui ne le regarderait pas avec pitié, quelqu'un qui ignorait qui il était, ce qui lui était arrivé, qui n'aurait pas le constant besoin de lui assuré que rien n'avait changé, qu'il était toujours le même. Alors un soir en rentrant de la fac, après avoir assuré Yumichika que oui il comptait manger et dormir, il s'était installé devant son ordinateur, avait ouvert une page internet et il s'était inscrit sur un site de correspondance. Il avait d'abord parler avec tout le monde, puis quelque personne lui avaient envoyé des messages privés.

Cependant au bout de quelque temps il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne trouverai jamais ce qu'il cherchait sur ce site, les gens n'était pas là pour parler sérieusement. Alors qu'il avait pris la décision de se désinscrire et d'abandonné cette idée. Un message lui avait été envoyé. Un certain ToshiKiyo. Et puis tout avait commencé, ils avaient longuement parlé, de tout et de rien, Ichigo acceptant avec plaisir de ne rien partager sur sa famille, sa vie intime, ses amis. ToshiKiyo avait été la première personne depuis longtemps à ne pas lui parler comme s'il était une petit chose fragile, il lui parlait d'égale à égale et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Les mois s'étaient écoulé et Ichigo avait repris du poil de la bête, il avait eux des petits amis cependant il ne s'engageait jamais, la peur lui vrillait l'estomac. Les relations sexuelles avait été un véritable calvaire pour lui pendant un certain temps, puis cela passa. Tout cela grâce à ToshiKiyo qui lui avait redonné du courage, qui l'avait aidé à reprendre du poil de la bête.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses genoux blottis contre sa poitrine. Il refusait à présent de regarder Byakuya. Il avait honte. Il mourrait de honte. Il s'était remis à pleurer, cela faisait trois ans qu'il s'efforçait jour et nuit de tenir éloigner cette histoire de sa tête et se la remémorer le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Il avait été naïf et idiot, il n'aurait jamais dû offrir sa confiance aussi facilement, il ne connaissait pas du tout Jiruga et il avait foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

_ Ichigo...

_ Yumichika m'a sauvé... Tout comme vous... Vous m'avez sauvé de ma dépression... Personne n'était au courant, pas même Yumi... J'avais... à ce moment là j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et... Et vous avez permis cela... Mais si vous saviez comme j'ai honte... J'ai honte de ne pas avoir réussi à me sortir de là tout seul, j'ai honte de m'être laissé faire par lui... Tout ça s'est de ma faute ! Et, et, et maintenant... Maintenant il va revenir et je peux rien faire parce que j'ai peur... J'ai peur comme jamais... Et vous avez vu tout ça ! Vous m'avez vu comme ça... Et je vous fais honte... Et vous allez me laisser... Mais vous avez promis ! Avec votre doigt !

Ichigo fixait Byakuya avec des yeux remplis de larmes et il pu voir que son professeur le regardait avec compassion et également avec colère.

_ Je veux que tu ouvres bien grand tes oreilles Ichigo. Premièrement, tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Tu n'es pas faible ! Cet homme sait comment te parler, quoi dire et quoi faire pour t'avoir et tu étais jeune et tu n'avais pas confiance en toi ! Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute ! Ce garçon est fou ! Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait tu m'entends ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu as été la victime de la folie de cet homme. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça ! Deuxièmement, je ne te laisserais pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Je te l'ai dis par écrit mais je vais te le redire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi Ichigo tu dis que je t'ai sauvé mais tu m'as sauvé aussi. Sauvé de ma solitude, sauvé de ma vie sans but et je ne t'en serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Troisièmement, je suis là maintenant, je suis là et je vais t'aider ! Je ne laisserais plus jamais cet homme poser un doigt sur toi. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.

Le rouquin avait ses yeux grands ouvert et fixait Byakuya comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Rien que les paroles de son professeur le réconfortaient et il se sentait plus serein, il savait que si Byakuya disait cela il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il fallait qu'il se calme parce que sinon il allait courir se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs du noble. Le rouquin se leva et commença à faire les cents pas sous le regard surpris et ravis de Kuchiki. En effet ce dernier avait suivit le changement qui s'opérait chez son étudiant.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire hein ? Je le connais, et s'il dit qu'il reviendra il va le faire... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire face... Je...

_ Tu m'as écouté Ichigo ? Je te l'ai dis ! Tu ne seras pas seul ! Si tu as un problème tu peux me contacter à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. S'il s'approche de toi j'interviendrai. J'oubliais ! Je vais envoyer des fleurs à ton père ! Et je... Je veux bien revoir mon jugement sur ce Yumichika...

Byakuya s'était levé à son tour et il était à présent vers son étudiant. Ichigo avait cessé de marcher et regardait le noble avec intérêt. Il émanait de son professeur une aura qu'Ichigo ne lui avait jamais vu. Il semblait incertain de la marche à suivre mais également en colère. Une colère sourde et le rouquin savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Cependant bien que légèrement effrayé, il savait pertinemment que la colère de Kuchiki n'était pas dirigée envers lui et, bien qu'il venait de vivre un des instants les plus effrayant et les plus dur de sa vie, Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Beau comme jamais en plus de cela. Il sentait que l'homme était un peu plus vulnérable et cela le rendait attendrissant. Le jeune homme se demanda pourtant pourquoi son professeur abordait cette attitude. Il ne lui avait donné aucune raison d'être incertain ni en colère et il avait envie de savoir. Il avait envie de connaître la raison pour laquelle le noble semblait hors de lui, il avait envie d'en savoir plus, toujours plus sur cet homme, il avait envie de tout savoir, de le connaître comme lui le connaissait, et surtout il avait envie d'être dans ses bras. Il voulait que cet homme le sert fort contre lui, il voulait sentir son parfum si particulier, son parfum qui avait su le rassurer et lui permettre de se reconnecter à la réalité. Kuchiki Byakuya était sa réalité, il l'était depuis maintenant deux ans et demi.

De son côté Byakuya ne savait pas comment réagir, il avait une envie folle de serrer le rouquin dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Pourtant il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit. Il a encore quelques heures il n'aurait même pas hésité une seconde, il l'aurait sans doute fait dans la seconde où son envie serait devenue incontrôlable, comme elle l'était à l'instant, mais la réaction précédente du rouquin le faisait douter. Ichigo l'avait repoussé une fois, cela lui avait fait mal, il pensait pourtant que le jeune homme ne voulait que lui et qu'il le désirait autant que lui le désirait. Puis quand Ichigo lui avait raconté son histoire il avait comprit. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas contre lui, que Ichigo n'avait pas voulu le repousser mais qu'il avait agis instinctivement parce qu'il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur que le même scénario ne se déroule une nouvelle fois, il avait eu peur que lui, Byakuya Kuchiki puisse un jour, être le même monstre qui lui avait fait subir une véritable torture. Et maintenant il comprenait parfaitement, Ichigo était à ce moment là, plongé dans des souvenir affreux et tellement intense qu'il avait cru revivre ce moment. Mais maintenant le jeune homme semblait avoir pleinement conscience de là où il était et surtout avec qui il était et cela fit le plus grand bien à Byakuya. La colère avait pris le relais sur l'incertitude et la crainte de voir Kurosaki le fuir. La colère contre cet homme qui avait osé lever la main sur Ichigo. Cet homme qui avait osé lui faire subir pire que ça, un viol, un véritable viol. Il avait abusé du corps splendide de son étudiant comme s'il lui appartenait, comme s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'Ichigo. Ça le rendait fou, il avait véritablement envie de le tuer.

_ Kuchiki-Sensei vous...

_ Excuse-moi Ichigo... J'ai juste besoin de me calmer...

Le noble s'était mis à faire les cents pas devant son étudiant qui le regardait à présent avec surprise. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, il semblait hors de lui, tout ça part sa faute.

_ Je... Je n'aurais jamais du vous raconter tout ça...

L'homme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers Ichigo qui avait baissé la tête.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je devais savoir ! Je voulais savoir ! Je veux tout savoir de toi ! Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu...Quoi ?

Byakuya soupira et s'avança d'un coup vers Ichigo et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui. Le noble avait la tête baissée, ses deux mains étaient plaquées contre le mur derrière la tête du rouquin et ses yeux étaient fermement fermés. Ils étaient proche, Ichigo sentait de nouveau ce parfum qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Byakuya le surplombait, il était plus grand que lui et le jeune homme pouvait donc voir tout le trouble qui gagnait le noble.

_ J'ai besoin de te protéger... J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour pouvoir veiller sur toi... J'ai... J'ai envie de te savoir en sécurité et heureux ! Et... Et je suis fou de colère... J'ai envie de tuer cet enfoiré... Je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir qu'il t'ait fait du mal... Je...

_ S'il vous plais... Arrêtez... Je... J'ai besoin de vous... tellement... Vous le savez je vous l'ai dis... Mais s'il vous plais reculez...

L'homme releva la tête et il pu voir qu'Ichigo était rouge et gêné. Le jeune homme semblait avoir chaud, sa présence le troublait et il en fut soulagé. Ils étaient très proche, leurs corps se frôlaient et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux et le rouquin crevait d'envie de l'embrasser. Il en avait réellement besoin mais il voulait que l'homme recule.

_ Pourquoi ?

Le noble ne bougea pas d'un iota, au contraire, il reprit son attitude noble, il semblait reprendre de la grandeur, il devenait encore plus impressionnant et Ichigo dégluti difficilement devant lui. Il n'avait plus peur. Jiruga avait été rayé de sa mémoire en quelques secondes. Le discours de son professeur lui avait réchauffé le cœur et le corps. Il l'aimait tellement et entendre que l'homme voulait le protéger et le voir heureux le rendait encore plus fou amoureux de lui. Et maintenant, Nnoitra n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Ichigo l'avait trouvé magnifique mais il n'était rien à côté de Byakuya. Byakuya qui le fixait presque avec avidité.

_ Parce que... Parce que je... J'ai envie que vous m'embrassiez et... Et je sais que vous allez faire comme à chaque fois. Vous allez m'allumer, vous allez me donner envie d'encore plus et puis vous allez vous reculer... Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça...Parce que vous me rendez fou et... Et j'aimerai rentrer chez moi avant que vous ne jouiez encore une fois avec mes nerfs qui en ont eu assez pour aujourd'hui...

À ce moment là, Byakuya ne sut si s'était à cause du regard presque désespéré que lui jetait le rouquin, ou bien parce qu'il voulait vérifier que le jeune homme était à lui et que cet enfoiré de Nnoitra Jiruga, comme il l'appelait dans sa tête depuis qu'il était au courant de toute cette histoire, n'avait plus aucune emprise sur Ichigo, et bordel il en avait la preuve avec ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Peut-être pour toutes ses raisons réunies Byakuya craqua complètement. Ses mains quittèrent le mur et se placèrent sur les joues du rouquin. Il lui releva la tête et sans plus attendre posa ses lèvres sur celles ouvertes du jeune homme.

Ichigo était sous le choc, Byakuya l'embrassait. Ses lèvres chaudes étaient sur les siennes. Sans attendre une seconde de plus il répondit voracement au baiser. D'abord chaste le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et langoureux. Le jeune homme avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son professeur afin de le rapprocher encore plus de lui et quand il sentit que l'homme passait sa langue chaude et humide sur ses lèvres il n'hésita pas une seconde pour lui donner l'accès à sa bouche. Kuchiki lécha d'abord lentement les lèvres, puis les dents du rouquin, et enfin il fit la rencontre du muscle chaud de son étudiant. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble d'abord timidement puis de plus en plus langoureusement.

Byakuya mordillait gentiment les lèvres du jeune homme, ses mains étaient dans les cheveux roux et les tiraient légèrement afin de lui faire renverser la tête pour qu'il puisse approfondir encore plus le baiser. Ichigo lâcha un léger gémissement quand la langue du noble vint lécher lentement son palais lui procurant des frissons dans tout le corps. À ce son Byakuya se rapprocha encore plus, collant totalement son corps à celui du rouquin. Ce baiser était le meilleur que chacun d'eux n'avait jamais eut. Ichigo avait quitter la terre ferme et ce simple baiser lui faisait pratiquement toucher les étoiles. Il avait chaud, l'odeur de Byakuya en plus du goût légèrement sucré de ses lèvres lui faisait tourner la tête et si Kuchiki ne le tenait pas il se serait sûrement écroulé sur le sol.

Byakuya, quant à lui, était persuadé que le goût des lèvres de son étudiant était la meilleure friandise qui ne lui avait été donné de goûter. Les petits gémissement que le rouquin poussait le rendait complètement fou de désir. Leurs langues dansaient une danse sensuelle sur une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient. Un rythme lent, sensuel, érotique. Elles tournoyaient, caressaient, taquinaient tant et si bien que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement pantelant. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre fin au baiser le plus torride de leurs vies. Alors le noble plaqua durement son étudiant contre le mur, ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches et il reprit violemment d'assaut sa bouche. Ichigo s'agrippa à la chemise du professeur et essaya de suivre la cadence qu'il lui avait imposé. Cependant il avait lutter pendant les premières secondes du baiser mais il n'en pouvait plus. Byakuya était bien trop doué pour sa propre survie alors il jeta les armes et se laissa mener par le noble.

Quant l'homme senti les mains du rouquin sur son torse il cru devenir fou et rapprocha son bassin de celui du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son érection à travers son pantalon et il était certain qu'Ichigo pouvait également sentir la sienne. Cependant il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il se passait à cet instant était bien trop chaud et érotique pour qu'il ne se soucis de ce détail. Puis il sentit toute la combativité du jeune Kurosaki se faner, alors il redoubla d'ardeur, l'embrassant comme un damner, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Instinctivement Ichigo ondula des hanches quand il senti l'érection de son professeur rencontrer la sienne. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, que l'homme lui fasse l'amour. Cependant l'homme mit doucement fin au baiser. Il devait se contrôler. S'il se laissait aller maintenant il était sûr de le regretter. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire l'amour maintenant, au contraire il en mourait d'envie, mais il voulait que l'esprit du rouquin soit entièrement tourné vers lui et il savait qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé quelque temps plus tôt cela ne serait pas le cas.

_ Kami-sama Ichigo... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais... ?

Les paroles du noble avaient été ponctuée par de nombreux baisers. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre la tête. Ichigo avait les yeux mis clos, les lèvres rougies et gonflées à cause du baiser, ses joues étaient adorablement rouge, il avait le souffle court, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et un filet de salive s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres. Byakuya essuya du pouce le coin de la bouche de son étudiant et celui-ci ouvrit complètement les yeux. Le noble put y lire tout le désir que le rouquin éprouvait pour lui et il était sûr à présent qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir. Pas après un tel baiser, pas après un tel regard, pas après tout ça.

Ichigo en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Le fait de voir son professeur de cet façon, son masque de marbre laissé tomber au profit du désir et de la passion, était un spectacle qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voir. L'homme avait le souffle court et ses lèvres étaient également légèrement gonflées.

_ Kuchiki-Sensei je...

_ Ichigo je t'en prie... Quand nous sommes seul appelle-moi par mon prénom.

_ Bya...Byakuya je...

L'homme ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de son étudiant et soupira. Putain il allait devenir fou. Entendre Ichigo l'appeler par son prénom le rendait heureux comme jamais. Il fallait qu'il se recule, il allait finir par craquer une nouvelle fois autrement, et il savait que s'il se laissait aller encore une fois il ne serait pas capable de s'arrêter. Alors il s'éloigna légèrement du jeune homme, ses mains toujours posées sur ses hanches, et celles d'Ichigo toujours sur son torse. Kurosaki le regardait avec intérêt et désir mélanger.

_ Je pense qu'il serait plus avisé pour nous de nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

_ Ou... oui. Je pense que je devrais rentrer...

_ Je te ramène chez toi.

Pourtant Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'Ichigo l'attirait contre lui. Le jeune homme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur. Ce dernier, bien que surpris en premier lieu, répondit avec avidité au baiser que lui donnait son étudiant. Contrairement à celui échangé plus tôt, ce baiser était doux et chaste, une simple caresse appuyée, pourtant à travers lui une foule d'émotion se transmettait et cela les bouleversa. Après quelques secondes ainsi, les deux hommes se séparèrent et cette fois Byakuya recula franchement. Sa main était glissée dans celle du rouquin et sans plus attendre il l'entraîna dans un dédale de pièce.

Ichigo était dans un état second, il n'arrivait toujours pas à redescendre sur terre. Il ressentait toujours avec plaisir et béatitude les sensations que lui avait prodigué les deux précédents baisers. Il avait chaud et il était certain que ses joues étaient encore rouge, cependant il était encore trop dans les nuages pour s'en soucier de même qu'il était encore trop perché pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'entrée de la demeure et que Byakuya lui tendait un sac qui contenait ses vêtements.

_ Ichigo ? Ichigo redescends...

Le noble passa une des ses mains sur la joues du rouquin le faisant revenir sur terre. Le plus vieux adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur à son étudiant qui fronça le sourcil et adopta un moue boudeuse.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

_ Bien sûr que non, tu es bien trop prévisible. C'est très amusant de t'embêter !

_ Mais ! Mais !

_ Et bien tu as perdu ton sens de la répartie Ichigo ? Ce baiser t'aurait-il fait fondre également le cerveau ?

Le rouquin croisa les bras sur la poitrine ce qui accentua le rire de son professeur.

_ Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Vous faites tout le temps ça alors j'ai cru que vous vous la jouiez. Vous savez... « je suis irrésistible et patati et patata …. » et en faite vous n'étiez pas forcément doué et tout... J'avais des doutes vous savez...

_ Je vois... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Ichigo... J'espère que tu sais maintenant que je suis VRAIMENT doué ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, t'es petits soupires et gémissements, je sais que ça t'a plus que plu !

_ Je ne vais pas le nier... Mais ce que j'ai senti contre ma hanche me prouve que vous aussi !

Byakuya perdit légèrement son sourire moqueur. Il venait de se faire avoir.

_ Très bien je t'accorde cela. Mais n'espère pas que cela ne ce reproduise.

Ichigo lui adressa un grand sourire, un sourire qui fini de rassurer le noble. Il retrouvait son Ichigo. L'ébène aida le jeune homme à mettre sa veste, tel un gentleman, puis une fois prêt, les deux hommes sortirent de la maison. Kuchiki conduisit Ichigo au garage puis ils montèrent dans une grosse berline noire. Le noble démarra et sorti de la propriété. L'ambiance dans la voiture était bien plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été entre eux. Les ressentes révélations du rouquin et les baisers échangés avaient enlevé entre eux des tentions inattendues. Le silence régnait mais n'était pas pesant, ils étaient tout simplement chacun plongés dans leurs pensées, pensées exclusivement tournées vers l'autre. Ichigo sentait que Byakuya devenait de plus en plus indispensable à sa vie, cela l'effrayait mais en même temps le rendait heureux. Il en avait eu la preuve et l'homme lui avait promis, il ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le rouquin était arrivé devant son appartement et un sentiment de crainte monta en lui. Cependant il secoua la tête et sorti de la voiture. Jiruga ne viendrait pas, ou pas tout de suite en tout cas. Byakuya le suivit et posa une main au creux de ses reins comme pour le rassurer, il avait une nouvelle fois lu en lui comme si tout était écrit sur son visage, puis il lui sourit tendrement. Ichigo, bien que surpris, lui rendit son sourire puis ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur Kuchiki avait glissé sa main dans celle de son étudiant et entremêla leurs doigts. Ce geste provoqua un millier de frisson dans le corps du jeune homme, des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre. À ce moment là Ichigo voulut véritablement se gifler. Putain il agissait comme une collégienne ! Il ne faisait que lui tenir la main bordel ! Son souffle s'accéléra et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Il voulait que l'homme l'embrasse encore une fois ! Il voulait... Il voulait...

_ Ichigo calme-toi !

_ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens là...

_ Si je sais parce que je ressens la même chose... J'essaye de résister... Je me retiens et je sais me contenir !

_ Vous êtes énervant !

_ Ahah je sais !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant eux et le rouquin se dirigea vers son appartement, à ses côtés Byakuya qui lui tenait toujours la main. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et invita le noble à entrer. Cependant ce dernier refusa provocant à la fois la surprise et la déception d'Ichigo.

_ Si j'entre Ichigo je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir. Et je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça... Je veux que tu n'es que moi en tête et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ichigo baissa les yeux mais acquiesça. Le noble avait raison. La peur était toujours affreusement présente en lui et bien qu'apaisé par la présence de Byakuya, il savait qu'une fois que l'homme serait parti il allait paniquer.

_ Je voulais vous dire merci...

_ Merci ? Pourquoi ?

_ Pour tout... Pour m'avoir écouté et aidé... Pour ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber...

_ Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris Ichigo. Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, tu es trop important pour moi pour ça.

Il n'attendit pas qu'Ichigo réponde et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Sa langue pénétra dans la bouche du rouquin qui lâcha un soupire de bien être. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, presque amoureusement. Le rouquin avait les mains posées autour de la taille de son aîné, et ce dernier avait ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme. Ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_ J'espère te voir demain Ichigo... Si tu as le moindre problème appelle-moi d'accord ?

_ OK...

Le noble tourna les talons non sans avoir posé une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de son étudiant. Il devenait accro à ses baisers.

Quand Byakuya fut parti, Ichigo ferma à clé la porte de son appartement et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Ils s'étaient enfin embrassé, et putain il en avait encore envie ! Byakuya l'avait embrassé comme personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé et il était encore plus frustré qu'avant. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté il en était totalement accro. Accro à ses baisers, à son odeur, à son corps, à cet homme tout entier. Il l'avait écouté et rassuré quant à son histoire avec Jiruga. Jiruga...

Les bras du rouquin s'enroulèrent autour de ses genoux. Son cœur commença à battre rapidement et les larmes roulèrent d'un coup sur ses joues. Jiruga allait revenir. Il allait à nouveau le faire souffrir. Il allait à nouveau l'humilier et il ne pourrait pas s'en relever cette fois. Rapidement ses pleures devinrent de véritables sanglots qui brisait le silence religieux du petit appartement. Ichigo aurait tellement voulu que Byakuya soit là avec lui à ce moment là.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Nnoitra n'avait pas cessé de l'observer depuis trois ans. Son Ichigo. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il l'avait suivit, il l'avait épié, il savait tout de lui et il allait le récupérer. Cela avait trop durer. S'il n'était pas intervenu avant c'est qu'il avait vu dans le regard du jeune homme que ses précédents petits amis ne lui apportait rien, le rouquin était totalement éteint. Alors il se contentait de l'observer de loin parce qu'il savait qu'il était toujours à lui. Cependant quand cet homme était arrivé dans son champs de vision et qu'il avait vu les regards que son Ichigo lui lançait il ne pu résister plus longtemps. Il était en train de lui voler son Ichigo et si Ichigo ne lui appartenait plus il n'appartiendrait plus jamais à personne. Si Ichigo se refusait à lui alors il le tuerai comme ça personne ne pourrait l'avoir. Il allait le briser une nouvelle fois et comme ça il ne lui échapperait plus.

Jiruga Nnoitra regarda la voiture noire partir de devant l'immeuble de son rouquin et regarda la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Ichigo.

Oui pas de doute. Le rouquin allait être à lui ou il ne serait à personne d'autre.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Dans le prochain chapitre on se penchera UNIQUEMENT sur notre petit Yumichika !

Je sais que vous l'aimez particulièrement alors je pense faire un chapitre dans le même style que celui de Grimmjow ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

DONNEZ-MOI VOS AVIS SVP !

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous aimes !

À mercredi prochain !

AndZero


	19. Chapter 19

BONDOUUUR !

Je fais mon grand retour et pour de bon cette fois !

Je suis désolée de ce... GIGANTESQUE RETARD. Je ne vais pas me chercher d'excuses tout simplement parce que je n'en ai pas, certes mon travail me prend du temps, mais j'ai quand même le temps d'écrire... Non, je n'avais tout simplement plus d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas écrire du caca parce que j'aime cette fiction et je ne voulais pas la gâcher.

BREF L'INSPIRATION EST REVENUE ! MERCI INSPIRATION !

Comme convenu avec le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre sera entièrement consacré à Yumichika, il sera plus court mais il faut bien recommencer avec quelque chose, et puis court ne veut pas dire naze (c'est pas la taille qui compte niark niark niark !)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Yukimura :** Non mais aussi j'aime bien les fins pleines de suspense ! Merci à toi ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné ma fic T.T

 **Noah :** MERCI ! Je dois dire que Nnoitra n'est pas un des perso que j'affectionne le plus dans Bleach donc il fait le parfait méchant uhuh ! Voilà la suite:D (enfin oui oui je sais)

 **Lauranna7 :** Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu fais toujours parti des lecteurs :3 ! Oui je me suis dis qu'il fallait pas non plus trop en cacher et puis ça ne colle pas avec la personnalité de mon Byakuya de rester des jours et des jours à attendre une explication :B ! MERCI BEAUCOUP EN TOUT CAS !

 **Clem :** MERCI MERCI MERCI ! Ne sois pas en colère contre moi de ne pas avoir poster avant T.T !

 **DidiineOokami :** Oui OK c'est un peu étrange comme passe temps... Mais j'aime bien se côté cinglé de la chose moi ! OWI SE COLLER A BYAKUYA TOUT LE TEMPS *^* Je n'y avait pas pensé en écrivant c'est vrai... Mais il y a Grimmjow aussi U.U

 **Akane :** MERCI A TOI ! (voilà je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre...)

BREF !

Voici la suite comme promis !

Rendez-vous en bas de page, prévoyez les cookies, le verre de lait, la musique et une bonne dose de chamalow parce que vous voilà rentré dans le monde merveilleux de notre cher Yumichika :3

Bonne lecture !

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 18**

Yumichika était un jeune homme beau. Brun, aux yeux bruns également, les traits de son visage étaient fins, presque féminins, pourtant il se dégageait de lui une certaine virilité non contestable. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules avec élégance, dans un carré droit d'où aucune mèche ne dépassaient, il y veillait méticuleusement. Il aimait prendre soin de lui, c'est pour quoi si quelqu'un pénétrait dans sa salle de bain il pouvait y trouver un bon nombre de produits de beauté, le jeune homme exigeait de lui la perfection dans n'importe quelle situations. Parfois il accrochait des plumes à ses cils, donnant à son regard un charme plus que certain, sublimant son regard ainsi que la finesse des traits de son visage.

Son visage n'était pas le seul atout du beau brun. Non son corps était lui aussi élégamment bien fait, il était fin sans pour autant être dénué de muscle. Ô bien sur il n'était pas autant musclé que son meilleur ami, lui il avait une musculature beaucoup plus voyante, mais Yumichika trouvait la sienne tout de même plaisante, bien que beaucoup plus discrète. Il avait des hanches étroites, des fesses rebondies et fermes, des longues et fines jambes qu'il qualifiait de « longues jambes de rêves ». Il avait également de belles mains, petites mais tout de même charmantes.

Non Yumichika Ayasegawa ne souffrait pas d'un manque de confiance en soit. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir il ne voyait qu'un jeune homme avec beaucoup de charme, et une beauté certaine. Il se faisait souvent la réflexion que s'il se croisait un jour dans la rue et bien il serait sûrement sous son propre charme.

Le brun était également doté d'une personnalité plus que satisfaisante. En effet il était d'une incroyable gentillesse, il aimait ses amis comme sa propre famille, il n'hésitait jamais quand il s'agissait de les aider dans quoique-ce-soit. Il était également intelligent, il réussissait parfaitement ses études, il avait de bonnes notes, il se donnait les moyens de réussir. Effectivement il travaillait sans relâche, révisait ses cours avec attention afin de ne pas louper son Droit. Yumichika se donnait à font dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Le jeune homme n'était pas un garçon à problème, au contraire, il les évitait le plus possible et il essayait également de tenir ses amis hors des ennuies. Il essayait d'être toujours présent pour eux et ce dans n'importe quelle situations. Par exemple quand Rukia s'était fais mal au genou en glissant durant leur CE1, il avait été le premier a lui faire un câlin pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer et Ichigo et lui lui avait fait ensuite un « Bisous Magique » sur le petit genou ensanglanté de la petite fille. Et puis en CM2 quand Renji avait loupé une interrogation et qu'il avait voulu retourner dans la salle de classe pour marquer les bonnes réponses sur sa copie, c'est lui qui l'avait aidé à rentrer dans la salle, avant de se faire prendre par leur institutrice. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait disputer ce jour là et Yumichika avait même eu une punition qu'il avait accepté de faire avec Renji. Et puis au collège également quand Madarame et Ichigo avait voulu sécher les cours Yumichika les en avait dissuadé, il leur avait dit qu'ils étaient crétin de faire ça et qu'en plus de sa si leurs parents venaient à apprendre ça ils allaient se faire engueuler. Pour finir il avait été là, soutenant, réconfortant, épaulant son meilleur ami, son frère, son Ichigo, après toute cette sordide histoire avec Jiruga Nnoitra. C'est enfin lui qui avait poussé Ichigo à aller à ce rendez-vous avec ToshiKiyo, ou Byakuya.

Pour toutes ses raisons et bien plus encore Yumichika estimait être un très bon ami, une très bonne personne. Il avait souvent l'impression que quelque part là-haut, quelqu'un veillait sur lui, vraiment ! Comment aurait-il pu être aussi, beau, gentil et intelligent en même temps ?

Pourtant à ce moment là il avait plutôt l'impression que son « Ange Gardien » l'avait laissé tomber. Dans ce petit kombini à quelque pas de chez lui, ce kombini où il allait très souvent faire ses courses, où le gérant était quelqu'un de fort sympathique – il lui faisait souvent des réductions- Ce petit Kombini où il était venu rapidement pendant cette froide et humide soirée de fin novembre car il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un petit quelque chose à manger. Dans ce petit kombini où il était en train de vivre un de ses pires cauchemars.

En effet alors que le brun c'était dirigé dans le rayon des gâteaux afin de prendre un paquet de cookie, il avait reconnu une voix. Cette voix qui lui donnait des frissons et qui faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse affolante depuis pratiquement un mois. Hirako Shinji.

Le brun avait d'abord cru à une hallucination, et puis il avait vu une tête blonde et sans réfléchir il s'était enfui dans un autre rayon afin de l'éviter le plus possible. Yumichika avait beau avoir un grand nombre de qualités, le courage notamment, mais face à cet homme il se sentait totalement démunie. Il était fasciné et terrifié à la fois. Shinji avait dès le début capté son regard, dès la première fois dans cet amphithéâtre. Depuis cette fois là il n'arrivait plus à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que le blond. Il occupait toute ses pensées et il l'effrayait totalement. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec lui, lui parler par message il le pouvait car il ne le déstabilisait pas autant et il pouvait se poser pour réfléchir avant de lui répondre. En face ce n'était pas la même chose, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire, il ne voulait pas en faire trop, ni pas assez, il avait tellement peur de le décevoir que se retrouver seul avec lui était quelque chose qui lui mettait une trouille d'enfer. Pourtant il avait accepté un rendez-vous avec lui car il n'arrivait plus à résister à l'envie de se retrouver près de lui. Il était totalement perdu.

Alors depuis pratiquement dix minutes il jouait à cache cache dans le kombini. Il essayait de fuir Shinji mais, comme si cela était fait exprès, le blond semblait vouloir aller dans les mêmes rayons que lui.

Yumichika le vit apparaître du coin de l'œil et le brun se précipita le plus rapidement possible dans le rayon qui se trouvait à côté. Le jeune homme commençait à désespérer. Quand Shinji allait-il se décider à partir ? Il était pratiquement 22 heures et Yumichika avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour se remettre de ses émotions, pourtant il avait aussi envie qu'il reste là afin de pouvoir être encore un petit peu avec le blond.

Le jeune homme était resté perdu dans ses pensées, les bras le long du corps, ses yeux magnifiquement bruns perdu dans le vague entre deux paquets de nouilles instantanées, ses pensées tournées vers Hirako Shinji, il était totalement fou de ce type. Il se trouvait complètement stupide, ses sentiments étaient tellement fort qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait eu des petits amis, il avait cru être amoureux plus d'une fois mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il s'était totalement fourvoyé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour Shinji et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait comme totalement nu et sans armes. Hirako Shinji le rendait faible. Hirako Shinji qui le fixait depuis maintenant quelques secondes avec un large sourire.

_ Bonsoir Yumichika.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de son professeur. Le blond le fixait toujours avec ce large sourire, son regard joueur et enjoué. Enjoué de trouver son étudiant ici, dans ce petit magasin où ils étaient seul si on mettait de côté le gérant.

Yumichika regarda un instant l'homme dans les yeux puis il baissa la tête, les joues rouge de gêne. Il se dégageait de Shinji quelque chose de presque animal qui mettait totalement mal à l'aise le brun. En effet le blond avait une aura sournoise, joueuse, déstabilisante et totalement fascinante. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa et il senti ses joues rougir encore un peu plus.

_ Bon... Bonsoir Sensei...

Le blond n'avait pas prévu que sa soirée allait devenir aussi intéressante. En effet il était sorti après une journée plutôt chargée. Le matin il avait eu cours avec des secondes années et l'après midi il avait eu une affaire importante à régler avec le consulat français. Durant plus de trois heures il était resté assis sur sa chaise à organiser des rencontres et à essayer de signer des contrats importants. Durant toute sa journée ses pensées étaient restées bloquées sur le jeune Yumichika Ayasegawa. Il ne savait pas ce que le brun lui avait fait mais il n'arrivait pas à ce le sortir de la tête. Il était indéniablement beau, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais habituellement Shinji l'aurait juste séduit et, une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait oublié bien rapidement. Cependant le jeune homme était spécial, quand il était rentré dans l'amphithéâtre Hirako n'avait pu détourner les yeux de lui, il était évident que physiquement il lui plaisait, pourtant encore une fois il se surprenait à vouloir le connaître plus en profondeur, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait faire. Alors quand il avait vu son invitation sur les réseaux sociaux il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Hirako Shinji était quelqu'un d'impulsif et s'il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître le brun rien n'y personne ne l'en empêcherait. Et puis ils avaient commencé à faire connaissance et ce fut comme une révélation pour lui. Le jeune homme était malin, curieux, intelligent, craquant, attendrissant et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de lui parler. Il avait déclenché en lui un petit quelque chose qui avait fait qu'il en voulait encore plus. Alors c'est naturellement qu'il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous. Il était certain de l'attirance de son étudiant pour lui. Le brun était trop curieux et essayait par des moyens plus ou moins subtils d'en savoir plus sur sa vie intime et il était totalement sûr que le jeune Yumichika était jaloux de son grand ami Kensei. Ils avaient parlé un long moment est le blond en était arrivé à la conclusion que le jeune homme voulait la même chose que lui. Quelque chose de plus.

Maintenant qu'il était en face de lui et qu'il le voyait la tête baissée il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était évident que Yumichika était intimidé par lui et bizarrement il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il voulait que le brun soit à l'aise avec lui. Il voulait qu'ils soient encore plus proche.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

Yumichika sursauta une nouvelle fois. Il détestait être ainsi. Lui qui respirait la confiance d'habitude, face au blond il n'était plus sûr de rien. La seule chose dont il était persuadé c'était qu'il était complètement dingue de son professeur.

_ Ça va et... Et vous ?

_ Je vais bien merci ! Dis moi mon petit Yumichika pourquoi es-tu si timide toi qui es si extraverti d'habitude ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait clairement entendre l'amusement dans la voix de son professeur et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Sa fierté en prenait un coup.

_ Je ne suis pas timide !

_ Bien sûr que si, tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux !

Par simple esprit de provocation le brun releva vivement la tête et fixa avec une pointe de colère l'homme en face de lui.

_ Vous voyez je vous regarde !

_ Oui et tu es aussi très rouge soudainement...

Le brun fronça ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Il détestait de plus en plus cette capacité à rougir. Il était persuadé que cette couleur ne lui allait pas du tout et qu'en plus de ça le blond devait le trouver ridicule.

_ Je... Je ne suis pas rouge !

_ Si.

_ Non !

_ Si et tu es très mignon comme ça.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

_ Je ne me moque pas, je constate c'est tout.

Yumichika leva le nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la première fois où il se retrouverait seul avec cet homme les choses allaient se dérouler de cette façon.

_ Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée Yumichika ? Outre le fait de me parler je veux dire.

_ Oh... Euh... J'ai révisé mes cours c'est tout... Et vous ?

Le brun pu voir au sourire qu'affichait l'homme que sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ J'ai eu un cours ce matin, cette après midi j'étais au consulat français et je viens de partir de chez mon ami... Tu sais Kensei !

Le brun tiqua à l'entente de ce prénom et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce mec trop canon à son goût. Il sentait la jalousie grimper lentement en lui quand il se rendit compte que durant ces dernières heures le blond ne lui avait pratiquement pas parlé. C'était donc pour cette raison ? Parce qu'il était trop occupé avec Kensei ? Le brun senti une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Douleur qui devint rapidement insupportable. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté alors ? Quand Shinji lui avait dit qu'il désirait quelque chose de nouveau et qu'il ne voulait pas s'amuser avec lui ? Il s'était moqué de lui depuis pratiquement un mois ? Il se retint de gifler l'homme qui lui faisait face et rebaissa la tête rapidement afin de ne plus le voir. Il serra fortement ses poings et il se prépara rapidement à lui tourner le dos pour partir.

_ Bien... Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, je suis fatigué et j'aimerai aller me coucher.

_ Aaah mon cher Yumichika tu es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux... Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Kensei est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne peux pas envisager plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui... Avec toi en revanche...

Le soulagement submergea le corps du brun et il eu envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. C'était quoi cette réaction débile ? Il n'avait jamais réagit de cette façon ! Il devenait ridicule ! Une nouvelle fois ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand les paroles de Shinji firent leur chemin dans sa tête. Il envisageait quelque chose de plus avec lui ?

_ Je préfère largement ce sourire !

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour arrêter de rougir à chaque fois que le blond lui adressait la parole.

_ Tu as perdu ta langue mon cher Yumichika ? Je te connaissais plus loquace que ça ! Ou bien alors ce n'est que quand tu es entouré de tes amis ?! Où est passé le Yumichika qui parle de mes fesses parfaites ?

Encore une fois les joues du brun se colorèrent de rouge et cette fois la rougeur s'étendit jusque dans son cou. Face au sourire que lui jetait Shinji le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et se balança d'un pied à l'autre tellement il était gêné.

_ Ce... Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que...

Yumichika ne pu cependant pas terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par la voix mécanisée du propriétaire du kombini. En effet il était pratiquement 22h30 et le magasin allait fermé. Le brun se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses courses, autrement dit qu'il n'allait rien avoir à manger pour cette soirée. Puis comme si tout jouait contre lui à cet instant son ventre se mit à gargouiller et Shinji eut un petit rire qui confirmait à Yumichika sa mal chance.

_ Tu as faim Yumichika ?

_ Euh... Oui... Mais je n'ai plus le temps de faire mes courses et je n'ai rien à manger chez moi alors ça devra attendre demain.

Shinji fronça les sourcils et en quelques seconde il posa son panier au sol sans prendre la peine de le vider. Il saisi la main de Yumichika et se dirigea à l'extérieur du magasin. Une fois sur le trottoir le blond se tourna vers son étudiant qui le regardait avec surprise et lui fit un petit sourire. Il voulait rester avec lui encore un peu, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir tout de suite.

_ J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose Yumichika. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

_ Oui, d'accord.

Le brun n'avait même pas pensé à refuser. Il était avec son professeur et la sensation de sa main toujours fermement accrochée à la sienne lui faisait battre le cœur de manière désordonnée. Shinji lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il répondit timidement cette fois. Le blond l'entraîna alors calmement dans la rue, sa main toujours dans la sienne et Yumichika cru qu'il allait fondre tellement cette sensation le réchauffait.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent en silence vers l'extérieur de la ville. Malgré le froid et l'humidité de la nuit ils étaient tout les deux tellement bien à cet instant qu'ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Sans que le brun ne s'en rende compte ils étaient tout les deux arrivés au pied d'une colline devant laquelle se tenait un petit marchant. Shinji les conduisit devant et commanda assez de Yakitori pour tout les deux. Le blond pu voir du coin de l'oeil que son étudiant avait un grand sourire et les yeux qui brillaient. Il le trouvait de plus en plus beau et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas l'embrasser là, devant le marchant. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se fit la réflexion que son « Ange Gardien » était revenu. En effet en plus d'être avec Shinji et de lui tenir la main depuis pratiquement une quinzaine de minutes, ce dernier lui offrait à manger et pas n'importe quoi en plus, son plat favoris. Yumichika n'avait, selon lui, pas beaucoup de défaut, cependant la gourmandise faisait parti des rares exceptions, comme la mauvaise foi et la curiosité.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en se sentant observé par son professeur. Cet homme le rendait fou. Encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, face à face, à pouvoir se parler de vives voix. Et encore plus encore alors qu'il se rendait compte que peut-être inconsciemment l'homme cherchait encore plus à lui plaire. Il l'avait entraîné dans un rendez-vous totalement improvisé et inattendu, il lui offrait son plat préféré sans même le savoir et il semblait réellement heureux de le faire. Yumichika adorait ça. Le fait qu'on essaie de prendre soin de lui ne lui convenait pas du tout en temps normal, mais le fait que ce soit Shinji, le fait que cet homme se soucis de lui et veuille lui faire plaisir, cela le rendait fébrile et tout chose.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça Yumichika ?

_ Parce que j'adore les Yakitori...

_ Aaah je suis content que ça te plaise alors ! Tu es gourmand n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Tu es définitivement trop mignon pour ma propre santé mentale tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ?

Yumichika leva vers le blond de grands yeux étonnés, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant, puis il lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Yumichika !

Sans attendre de réponse le blond repris la main de son étudiant et l'entraîna sur la pante de la colline. Les deux hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre les doigts entrelacés pour leur plus grand plaisir. Le silence régnait cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient gênés, ils étaient juste bien. La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis plus d'une heure mais le sol était toujours humide et la nuit était sombre, Shinji veillait alors à ce que son étudiant ne tombe pas et cela fit gonflé le cœur du jeune homme. Il aimait ces élans protecteurs, il aimait vraiment être avec cet homme. Il l'aimait vraiment. À cette pensée le brun baissa la tête en espérant que le professeur n'ai rien vu.

_ J'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi.

Yumichika sursauta légèrement quand la voix de Shinji brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'aimerai te connaître encore plus...

_ Vous en savez déjà beaucoup sur moi...

_ J'en connais pas mal c'est vrai mais je veux tout savoir ! Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, ta couleur préféré... Tu vois ce genre de chose !

_ Je... D'accord mais vous devez m'en dire plus sur vous aussi dans ce cas !

_ Évidemment !

Yumichika eut un petit sourire en coin. Enfin ! Il allait en savoir un peu plus sur son professeur !

_ Bien alors je sais maintenant que ton plat favoris est les Yakitori, quel est le plat que tu déteste plus ?

_ Les épinards et vous ?

_ Les brocolis, et j'adore la pizza !

Durant une dizaine de minutes les questions allaient bon train et Yumichika appréciait de plus en plus le moment qu'il passait avec le blond. Il apprit ainsi que Shinji n'aimait pas le mauve et que sa couleur préférée était le vert, qu'il avait longtemps eu peur du noir et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de doudou. Hirako avait beaucoup ri, quant à lui, quand il apprit que Yumichika aimait les peluches et qu'il avait chez lui un doudou licorne qu'il gardait précieusement. Ils passaient tout les deux un agréable moment en compagnie de l'autre.

_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivé Yumichika !

_ Ah... Et où est-ce qu'on va ?

Shinji éclata de rire ce qui eu pour effet de faire totalement fondre le brun.

_ Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en inquiète je pourrais très bien être un tueur psychopathe qui t'emmène dans un lieu reculé afin de te tuer !

_ Ben je crierai fort alors !

_ Je t'en empêcherais.

_ Ah et comment ?

_ J'ai bien une petite idée en tête !

_ Vous me la faite partager ?

Shinji lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit rougir le jeune homme. Ils savaient tout deux de quoi il s'agissait pourtant le blond ne lui dit rien de plus. Son sourire équivoque était bien assez clair.

_ Nous y sommes !

Quand Yumichika releva la tête il fut subjugué par la beauté du paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Ils se trouvaient sur les hauteurs de Karakura et devant eux s'étendait la ville entière. La lumière des réverbères donnait une dimension magique à la ville et Yumichika en fut presque bouleversé. Shinji l'entraîna vers le bord de la petite falaise et ils restèrent la pendant quelques minutes, en silence, observant ce magnifique spectacle. Il était presque 23h30 maintenant et la plus part des gens vivant à Karakura devaient dormir, et eux ils observaient le silence de la ville. Yumichika était reconnaissant envers Shinji de lui montrer ce spectacle.

_ C'est magnifique !

_ Je sais... Je venais souvent ici avant.

_ Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

_ Je n'en ai plus ressenti le besoin !

Yumichika ne comprenait pas où le blond voulait en venir. Comme si Shinji avait lu dans ses pensées il commença à lui expliquer.

_ Je me suis réfugié ici quand mes parents sont décédés. Ma petite sœur dormait chez moi pendant que je venais ici. C'était mon havre de paix. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, cet endroit me permettait de réfléchir et d'être triste sans que personne ne me voit. Même Kensei ne le savait et ne le sait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Et puis la douleur que je ressentais c'est petit à petit atténuée et puis ma sœur a grandi, et j'ai commencé à travailler...

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés et sans s'en rendre compte Yumichika avait commencé à faire des petits cercles avec son pouce sur la main chaude de son professeur. Un geste pourtant anodin qui voulait dire tellement pour le blond que ce fut à son tour d'avoir le souffle coupé.

_ Pourquoi me le montrer à moi dans ce cas ? Je ne comprends pas...

_ Parce que je te l'ai déjà dis mais... Tu es spécial pour moi. J'avais envie de partager ça avec toi...

Yumichika senti une grande chaleur s'installer dans son corps et il eut envie de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur.

_ Vous... Vous êtes spécial pour moi aussi...

_ Aaaah ! Dis moi tout !

_ C'est juste que... Je sais pas... Je...

Le brun détourna les yeux en essayant de cacher le plus possible sa gêne aux yeux de Shinji. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant, pas comme ça... Il allait se ridiculiser et il ne voulait pas faire fuir son professeur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Yumichika, je te taquine c'est tout !

Shinji lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, puis le silence revint entre les deux hommes. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Sans le savoir ils étaient tout les deux arrivés à la même conclusion. L'un comme l'autre ils étaient amoureux. Cependant l'un comme l'autre ils étaient persuadés que seul l'attirance était réciproque. Yumichika rêvait de se rapprocher de son professeur mais il n'osait pas. Ça aussi c'était nouveau pour lui. Il n'hésitait jamais normalement. Il était plutôt du genre à foncer et après à réfléchir. Cependant là il ne pouvait pas se le permettre il aimait bien trop Shinji pour ne pas réfléchir au moins vingt fois avant d'agir. Il avait bien trop à perdre pour faire le contraire. Alors il restait là où il était attendant que par miracle le blond se rapproche de lui.

Yumichika eut cependant un frisson incontrôlé. En effet, rester assis sans bouger avait faire redescendre la température de son corps et le froid le gagnait maintenant totalement. Le jeune étudiant senti quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses épaules et l'odeur qui s'en échappait lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la veste de son professeur. Le brun leva alors les yeux vers l'homme qui lui adressa un sourire tendre puis se leva.

_ Viens il est temps de rentrer il se fait tard et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes une pneumonie.

_ Reprenez votre veste ou c'est vous qui allait avoir une pneumonie !

_ Yumichika garde cette veste sur tes épaules !

Le blond n'attendit pas plus et repris la mains de son étudiant afin de l'entraîner vers la pante de la colline.

_ Merci...

_ De quoi ?

_ Pour m'avoir offert à manger et pour m'avoir emmené ici... Et puis pour votre veste aussi !

_ Mais je t'en pris ! La soirée ce termine très bien tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Si... Elle se termine très très bien même...

Shinji lui adressa un large sourire mais ne dit rien de plus. Il continua simplement de les guider dans le noir des petits bois.

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez quelqu'un de romantique !

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Ben c'est romantique là haut non ? Je trouve ça romantique moi...

_ Et romantique c'est bien ?

_ Euh... Plutôt oui... Enfin moi j'aime bien.

_ C'est parfait alors ! Je m'improviserai romantique plus souvent dans ce cas !

Ce fut au tour de Yumichika d'adresser un grand sourire à Shinji et se dernier du résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Rapidement les deux hommes arrivèrent en bas de la colline et ils reprirent le sens inverse afin de rentrer chacun chez eux.

_ Où habites-tu Yumichika ?

_ J'habite à 10 minutes du kombini de tout à l'heure.

_ Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi alors.

_ Merci mais vous n'êtes pas obligé...

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de te laisser alors je vais te raccompagner.

_ O... OK !

Le brun lui adressa une nouvelle fois un petit sourire auquel Shinji répondit tendrement. Sérieusement le blond n'arrêtait jamais de sourire et Yumichika le trouvait d'autant plus beau et sexy. Encore une fois un silence agréable s'installa entre eux. Ce fut cependant le brun qui le brisa cette fois.

_ Dites... Vous voulez bien me montrer votre piercing ?

Réfléchir ne faisait apparemment plus parti de son vocabulaire et Yumichika devint instantanément rouge. Shinji, quant à lui, rigola franchement et s'arrêta sur le trottoir faisant se stopper le brun également.

_ Bien sûr !

Sans plus attendre Hirako tira la langue où une petite boule dorée reposait tranquillement. Yumichika fixa un instant le bijou puis fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous avez eu mal ?

Les deux hommes avaient repris leur chemin et Shinji souriait toujours autant.

_ Pas vraiment c'est surtout dérangeant les premiers jours !

_ Vous avez eu de la chance moi j'ai eu super mal pour mon piercing !

Le blond regarda avec surprise son étudiant.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais percé ! Et moi qui pensait en savoir beaucoup ! Où est-ce que tu as ton piercing ?

Encore une fois Yumichika eut envie de se gifler pour ne pas avoir réfléchis. Il ne parlait jamais de son piercing, seul Ichigo était au courant.

_ C'est juste que personne ne le sait... J'ai perdu un pari avec Ichigo et j'ai du me faire percer... Ichigo devait également choisir où et vu que je ne voulais pas un endroit voyant, ni sur le visage il a choisi le téton...

Shinji s'immobilisa instantanément et regarda Yumichika comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_ Tu viens bien de dire que tu avais un téton percé, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

_ Euh... Oui...

_ Je veux le voir !

_ Quoi ?

_ Montre moi !

_ Mais enfin on est au milieu de la rue !

_ Et il n'y a personne !

_ Il fait super froid !

_ Mais je veux le voir !

_ Non, non, non !

_ Yumichikaaaaaaaaaa !

Le brun n'en revenait pas la conversation devenait totalement étrange.

_ Vous êtes quoi ? Un enfant ?

Shinji fronça les sourcils.

_ Promets moi que tu vas me le montrer Yumichika !

_ OK mais pas maintenant !

_ Très bien !

Et comme si tout avait été réglé, les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin.

Bien vite ils arrivèrent devant la porte du plus jeune. L'un comme l'autre ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. Ils auraient voulu que cette soirée totalement inattendue dure encore un peu.

_ Il est temps pour toi de monter te coucher...

_ Oui... Je n'ai pas envie...

_ Je n'ai pas envie non plus... Mais si on voit les choses du bon côté plus vite cette nuit et celle de demain passeront plus vite on sera vendredi. Et qui dit vendredi dit cours avec moi et dit rendez-vous avec moi aussi !

_ Mph... vous êtes toujours autant optimiste ?

_ Oui ! Comme ça je sais que les mauvais moments ne sont que passagers !

_ Vu comme ça...

Le professeur sourit une nouvelle fois au brun puis il déposa un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Yumichika leva un sourcil.

_ Vous n'allez pas m'embrasser ?

_ Tu voudrais que je t'embrasse ?

_ Oui.

_ Hmmm tentante proposition... Mais j'hésite...

_ Mais moi j'aimerai bien savoir comment ça fait avec votre piercing !

_ Ahahahah Yumichika ! Tu es si tentant ! Mais je pense te faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi !

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que vendredi sera notre rendez-vous officiel. Je veux faire les choses bien tu comprends ?

_ Mais...

_ Non pas de mais ! Aller il est temps pour toi d'aller te coucher !

Shinji s'éloigna de son étudiant qui le regardait maintenant avec colère.

_ Vous avez intérêt à tenir parole alors !

_ Seulement si tu me montres ton piercing vendredi !

_ Parfait !

Shinji déposa un nouveau petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son étudiant puis lui adressant un petit signe de main il tourna au coin de la rue.

Sans attendre Yumichika se dirigea dans ses escaliers puis dans son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur il enleva ses chaussures puis il se rendit compte que Shinji avait oublié sa veste. Il la posa sur la table, puis tel un automate il alla dans sa salle de bain, se lava le visage et se brossa les dents. Une fois fait il enleva son pull puis son t-shirt, il enleva ensuite son pantalon et enfila son bas de pyjama. Une fois fait il se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa lourdement tombé.

Il avait passé sa soirée avec Shinji. Il avait envie de le voir encore, il avait envie d'être avec lui, il avait envie d'être dans ses bras et que l'homme l'embrasse. Il posa la main à l'endroit où ses lèvres s'étaient posées. Il crevait d'envie de le voir et de le rejoindre. Il allait devenir fou. Le brun se tourna dans son lit, puis se retourna encore une fois. Son regard fut attiré par la veste bleu marine de son professeur et durant quelques minutes il lutta contre l'envie d'aller la chercher afin de pouvoir avoir son odeur avec lui, puis ne tenant plus il se leva et s'enroula dans la veste de Shinji et retourna dans son lit. L'odeur de son professeur le réconforta un petit peu et le calma. Le souvenir de la main du blond dans la sienne et l'odeur de son professeur le bercèrent. C'est ainsi que Yumichika Ayasegawa s'endormit. Enroulé dans la veste d'Hirako Shinji, avec des images de son cher professeur plein la tête.

Oui définitivement il devait avoir un « Ange Gardien ».

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

finiiiiiiiiiiii

vous avez aimé ?

J'ai mis 6h à l'écrire, 6heures entre coupées évidemment !

Je me mets à l'écriture du chapitre suivant le plus vite possible (c'est a dire le temps d'aller faire des courses et de prendre une douche) !

Oui j'ai décidé que Yumi était percé je trouve que ça lui va bien :3

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Des bisous sur vous !

A très vite !

Je vous aime !


	20. Chapter 20

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà avec la suite des aventures de notre petit Ichigo !

Ce chapitre reprend où je l'avais laissé, j'espère que le chapitre sur Yumichika vous a plus, je n'ai eu que trois reviews ce qui est normal sachant que j'ai était absente un loooooooooong moment.

Alors je voulais vous dire merci AmbreKuchiki47, Noah2209 et HaydenHell pour vos gentils mots ! Merci de me lire ! Voici la suite des événements j'espère que ça va vous plaire tout autant que le reste !

Je ne fais pas plus de blabla je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

ATTENTION JE METS UN WARNING SUR LE DEBUT DE CE CHAPITRE ! PASSAGE POUVANT CHOQUER ET DEPLAIRE AUX LECTEURS!

Rendez-vous en bas de page !

Bonne lecture

AndZero.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 19**

Ichigo était assis à table avec ses cahiers de révisions. Il était plongé dans le travail et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. En effet cela faisait trois jours que Jiruga était parti avec ses parents rendre visite à sa grand-mère. Pour cette raison il était tout seul dans l'appartement et il avait réussi à se détendre très légèrement. Durant ses trois jours il n'avait pas eu à craindre les excès de colère de son amant, il n'avait pas eu à craindre de faire le moindre faux pas et d'avoir peur de quelconque représailles de sa part. Alors pour une fois le rouquin était tranquillement en train de réviser, il avait sa musique dans les oreilles, et cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était plongé dans ses révisions. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, malgré tout ses problèmes avec Jiruga, avec cet homme qu'il avait tout d'abord aimé et admiré mais qui lui inspirait maintenant plus qu'une incroyable peur et un dégoût incommensurable, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis pratiquement un mois et qu'il était incroyablement seul et désespéré, malgré tout ça Ichigo était un étudiant sérieux. Le travail était la seule chose qui ne rendait pas jaloux son petit ami. Alors le rouquin s'y plongeait corps et âme, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas succomber totalement à la dépression et commettre un geste qu'il aurait pu regretter.

Durant ces trois jours le rouquin avait eu un léger aperçu de la liberté. Il avait pu prendre une longue douche bien chaude sans se voir reprocher le fait d'être resté enfermé trop longtemps, puis il avait aussi pu regardé ce qu'il avait voulu à la télé, il n'avait pas eu à se forcer de sourire, ni a faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il avait pu pleurer, crier sans que cela se termine en rouage de coups. Ichigo crevait tout de même d'envie d'aller voir ses parents, de serrer dans ses bras sa mère, ses sœur, son père, de dire à celui-ci qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne mais il était bloqué. Enfermé dans l'appartement. Jiruga avait veillé aux moindres détails avant de partir. Il s'était ainsi assuré que son petit ami ne puisse pas s'enfuir, ni aller voir ailleurs. Le brun avait fait des courses pour qu'Ichigo puisse tenir une semaine, il s'était assuré que rien ne manquait et il était parti en prenant soin d'enfermer le rouquin dans l'appartement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de double des clés, seul Jiruga en avait. Ichigo était définitivement prisonnier de son propre appartement. Il était le prisonnier de son petit copain, il était prisonnier de sa propre vie. Littéralement.

Le rouquin ne considérait d'ailleurs plus sa vie comme lui appartenant. Cette dernière appartenait à son amant, tout comme lui. Jiruga s'en était assuré. Ichigo avait réellement l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre. Il n'était plus le maître de ses propres choix, tout était dictés par son petit ami et si il venait l'envie au rouquin de se rebeller la punition qui l'attendait était terrible.

Le jeune homme posa son stylo sur la table et lâcha un profond soupire. Depuis maintenant plus de six mois, il vivait un véritable enfer. Il n'avait pas réellement compris comment cela avait démarré mais il était maintenant sûr d'une chose, il avait été incroyablement stupide et naïf, il s'était totalement laissé avoir par le sourire ravageur de Nnoitra et maintenant il en payait le prix fort. Il aurait du écouté ses parents quant ceux-ci lui avaient dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son copain, mais Ichigo n'en avait qu'à sa tête parce qu'il l'aimait, parce qu'il était tellement sûr que Jiruga l'aimait aussi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas douter de lui et de ses sentiments. Maintenant, maintenant il avait tellement honte, tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans le miroir. Il se détestait à un point inimaginable, il se détestait pour laisse cet homme lui faire une chose pareille, il se détestait pour ne pas fuir et pour ne pas s'être rendu compte avant que son amant était dangereux. Mais plus que tout, plus que n'importe quoi, il le détestait lui, il le détestait au plus profond de son être, au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ichigo détestait Jiruga pour avoir fait de lui un faible, pour avoir fait qu'il se détestait et qu'il se méprisait. Il le détestait tellement que parfois il avait envie d'être celui qui frappais. Pourtant il ne le faisait jamais. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas été éduqué ainsi et que ses parents lui avaient toujours inculqué des valeurs qu'il respectait et chérissait. Ichigo n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui et pour cela il ne le frappais pas. Parce que malgré tout il avait encore l'espoir que peut-être Jiruga l'aimait. Mais surtout, surtout Ichigo était terrifié. Absolument et totalement terrifié par cet homme.

Le rouquin savait pertinemment que s'il tentait quoique-ce-soit, ne serait-ce qu'une parole plus haute qu'une autre et Jiruga n'hésiterait même pas une micro minute à lui faire payer violemment. Alors plus d'une fois il s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain, se roulant en boule s'enfermant dans son monde intérieur pour ne plus avoir à subir, pour oublier, ou du moins ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la violence de son petit ami. Il essayait de faire abstraction de son amant qui hurlait de l'autre côté de la porte. Souvent quand les coups devenaient trop dur à supporter mais que Nnoitra refusait de s'arrêter, Ichigo avait recours à cette méthode, la semi inconscience dans laquelle il se trouvait l'aidait beaucoup aussi, se retrouver dans son jardin secret, là où Jiruga n'existait pas et là où le rouquin était bien, ne craignait plus rien.

Le jeune se frotta les yeux quand il senti que les larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues. Cela ne servait à rien, tout était de sa faute. Il ne gérait plus rien et il avait bien conscience qu'il n'agissait même plus pour essayer de rattraper ce gâchis qu'était devenu sa vie. Il secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place et voulu se replonger dans sa musique et ses révisions mais il fut brusquement stoppé quand il senti que ses écouteurs lui étaient violemment arrachés des oreilles. Il senti plus qu'il ne la vit arriver la gifle monumentale que lui administra Jiruga. Le rouquin se retrouva complètement sonné, étalé sur le sol, la lèvre fendue où du sang s'écoulait lentement. Il laissa ses yeux et sa tête s'occuper de chasser les étoiles qui tournaient devant ses pupilles, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Cependant avant que ses neurones ne puissent se remettre en marche, il senti les ongles de Jirgua s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu et il fut pratiquement soulevé de terre par la poigne de fer qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux.

Comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ça, les idées du rouquin se remirent immédiatement en ordre et le jeune homme pu voir que son amant était rentré et qu'il le regardait avec une fureur non contenue. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de peur quand il vit que son amant s'apprêtait à lui remettre un coup, un coup de poing qui ne tarda pas à lui être administré dans le ventre lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Le jeune homme toussait, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, du sang s'écoulant toujours de sa lèvre qui devenait bleue à vue d'œil.

_ Ji... Jiruga...

Le Brun le lâcha et Ichigo se retrouva étalé une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Au moins la douleur sur son crâne avait diminuée.

_ Putain Ichi ! Ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle ! Je suis si inintéressant que ça pour que tu ne daignes même pas me répondre ?!

Un coup de pied dans les côtes lui fut cette fois donné et Ichigo geint de douleur.

_ Répond moi quand je te parle !

_ Je... Je ne t'avais pas entendu... Arrivé Ji... Jiruga... excuse-moi...

_ Lèves toi putain !

Ichigo fit un énorme effort pour se relever. La douleur du coup de poing était toujours bien présente, accentuée par celle qu'il ressentait dans la lèvre et par l'hématome qui était en train de prendre forme suite au coup de pied. Le jeune homme essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal et fit face à son petit ami qui le regardait toujours avec fureur. Le rouquin baissa immédiatement les yeux afin de ne pas encore plus aggraver son cas. Il savait que Jiruga n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

_ Embrasse moi Ichi.

Le rouquin ravala la peur qui le rongeait et timidement il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Il ne ressentait plus rien en l'embrassant. Il avait, au début de leur relation, l'impression que son cœur faisait des loopings et que des papillons volaient dans son estomac, mais maintenant il ne ressentait plus qu'une violente envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le timide baiser que lui donnait le rouquin ne semblait pas du tout plaire à Jiruga puisque se dernier passa une main dans les cheveux roux et tira fortement dessus faisant gémir le plus jeune de douleur. Le brun en profita pour glisser sa langue inquisitrice dans la bouche d'Ichigo et réclama son dû. Comme tout ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant plus d'un an, Jiruga embrassa son petit ami avec violence, le soumettant totalement à lui, ne tenant aucunement compte de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir.

À cet instant précis le rouquin voulu fondre en larme, ses yeux le piquaient mais il résista il savait que de cela rien de bon en découlerait bien au contraire. Le baiser pris fin mais Jiruga ne lâcha pas le rouquin pour autant. Il passa sa tête dans son cou et respira fortement l'odeur du plus jeune. Se dernier se laissa faire espérant que son compagnon se lasse rapidement de lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué... Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

_ Oui.

S'était la même chose à chaque fois. Ichigo disait à Jiruga ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il espérait ainsi que la colère qu'il sentait pulser à travers tout le corps de son amant s'estompe le plus rapidement possible.

_ Tu mens.

_ Non je ne te mens pas Jiruga.

Le brun repoussa brusquement son amant le faisant chuter et Ichigo ferma les yeux sous la violence du cou qu'il se prit dans l'estomac le faisant suffoquer une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu me racontes des conneries encore une fois ! Comme cette fois là avec Abarai ! Ou encore avec ce fils de pute de Yumichika Ayasegawa ! Putain j'ai les nerfs ! J'ai passé trois jours de merde ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux ! J'ai pas des assez bonnes notes ! Je ne réussirait pas mes études ! Et toi ! Toi espèce de petit crevard ! Tu me mens ! Tu en rajoutes une couche !

Durant tout son petit discours, Nnoitra n'avait pas cesser de frapper le rouquin. Se dernier pleurait à présent de douleur, ses bras encerclaient sa tête afin de se protéger le visage, il était roulé en boule et Jiruga s'arrêta enfin afin de le soulever une nouvelle fois par les cheveux le faisant hurler de douleur. Les lèvres du jeune homme saignaient maintenant abondamment et il devait avoir une côte de cassée.

_ Arrête de gueuler sale petit con !

Une nouvelle gifle fit gicler du sang de la bouche du rouquin.

_ Ta bouche est bien trop belle pour ça Ichi...

Le brun laissa Ichigo retomber à genoux devant lui. Son pouce essuya avec négligence le sang qui coulait toujours des lèvres du jeune homme le faisant souffrir encore plus.

_ Tu sais ce que tu dois faire avec une aussi belle bouche pas vrai Berry ?

Ichigo lutta contre les larmes. Joignant les gestes à la parole, Nnoitra ouvrit le bouton de son jean, puis fit descendre sa braguette devant le regard profondément meurtri de son amant. Il lui adressa alors un sourire goguenard.

_ Il n'y a que ça qui puisse me détendre tu le sais Berry...

Jiruga fit ensuite descendre légèrement son boxer libérant ainsi son sexe devant les yeux du rouquin. Ce dernier eut envie de vomir. Son petit copain avait une érection, il l'avait tellement battu qu'il devait avoir au moins une côte cassé, rester dans cette position le faisait souffrir le martyr et Jiruga bandait. Il bandait de le voir comme ça. Totalement détruit. Une véritable merde.

_ Aller Ichi... Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Ichigo obéi. Les larmes dévalant allégrement sur ses joues, il avait abandonné l'idée de les retenir. Alors tel un automate est empli de dégoût pour lui-même, il approcha ses lèvres de la hampe durcie de son amant et il ouvrit la bouche afin de l'accueillir. Quand ses lèvres ensanglantées rencontrèrent le sexe dur de son amant ce dernier le prit par les cheveux et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde faisant pratiquement s'étouffer le rouquin. Se dernier pleurait à présent à chaude larme et Jiruga gémissait son plaisir.

_ Suce plus fort Berry !

Ichigo fit ce que lui demandait le brun. Plus vite ils en finissaient plus vite Ichigo pouvait aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie de vomir, il était en train de suffoquer et Jiruga continuait à aller et venir dans sa bouche. L'homme ne faisait même pas attention au fait qu'Ichigo manquait d'air. Il se focalisait uniquement sur son plaisir, il gémissait bruyamment et tirait sur les cheveux roux du jeune homme en même temps que le plaisir grimpait. Ichigo se dégoûtait tellement, il se répugnait, et à ce moment là il haïssait tellement Nnoitra qu'il aurait voulu le tuer. Il n'était plus qu'un objet sexuel, il subissait son amant. Non ce n'était même plus son amant, c'était son tortionnaire. C'était la première fois qu'Ichigo se sentait violé. Bien que les relations sexuelles n'étaient plus les bienvenues depuis longtemps, Ichigo les acceptait parce que c'était souvent après ça que Jiruga allait se coucher et dormait instantanément le laissant enfin seul, éveillé et totalement amorphe. Non là l'homme violait purement et simplement sa bouche, Ichigo voulait littéralement vomir. Quand il senti Nnoitra tirer encore plus fort sur ses cheveux et qu'il entendit un rugissement bestial et qu'il senti un liquide chaud et poisseux couler au fond de sa gorge il fut pris de haut le cœur insoutenable.

_ Putain Berry !

Jiruga se retira de la bouche du rouquin et se dernier se tint l'estomac, pris d'insupportable spasme, il allait vomir.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut sur le sol de son appartement. Le jeune étudiant se précipita dans sa petite salle de bain et vomi le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Pendant plusieurs minutes il vomit de la bile, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux et quand il fut sûr qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à vomir il posa sa tête contre la cuvette.

C'était un putain de cauchemar. Un douloureux retour dans le passé. Douloureux et humiliant au possible. Ichigo avait toujours la tête posée contre la cuvette et l'odeur commençait à devenir tout bonnement insupportable. D'un geste rempli de rage il appuya sur la chasse d'eau puis il se releva et essaya de sécher au mieux les larmes qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux.

Putain il détestait se sentir aussi faible, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis Jiruga, depuis que cet abjecte connard ne fasse de lui un être minable qui ne possédait même plus une once de respect pour lui même. Dans sa tête des images de son précédent rêve lui vinrent et tout aussi rageusement il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide afin de se rincer la bouche. Il avait encore le goût du vomi sur la langue et il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse le plus rapidement possible. Toujours en les yeux noyés de larmes, le jeune homme se brossa fortement les dents, puis une fois cela fait il s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau froide. Il en avait marre de pleurer, il en avait marre d'être faible. Putain il n'était pas faible ! De rage le rouquin balança sa brosse à dents à travers la petite salle de bain et il sorti d'un pas rageur de la pièce. Ichigo se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était lamentablement endormi par terre après être rentré et avoir pleuré inlassablement jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait encore son mentaux, il n'avait pas quitté ses chaussures et pour couronner le tout il avait un mal de dos atroce du au fait de sa position pour dormir.

Toujours rempli de colère le jeune homme enleva tout d'abord sa veste, puis ses chaussures et il commença à faire les cents pas.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire. Il n'allait tout bonnement pas y survivre cette fois. Il ne voulait plus se sentir si insignifiant, si minable au point d'en venir à penser à la mort comme ultime solution. Bordel il était plus intelligent que ça, il valait nettement mieux que ça aussi. Il était en colère contre lui-même et surtout contre Nnoitra Jiruga de le faire une nouvelle fois se sentir totalement impuissant. Ichigo s'arrêta subitement. Non. Non il refusait de revivre ça. Il n'était pas impuissant, il ne l'était plus. Il avait appris à se défendre, il avait repris confiance en lui, grâce à ses amis et à sa famille ! Il avait retrouver l'estime de lui-même grâce à eux et grâce à Byakuya. Byakuya...

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur le t-shirt trop grand qu'il portait. Le t-shirt de Byakuya. Le vêtement avait son odeur. L'odeur de cet homme qui le rendait fou, cet homme qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Le rouquin se dirigea vers son lit et enleva le pantalon que l'ébène lui avait gentiment prêté, il enleva ensuite le t-shirt puis enfila rapidement son bas de pyjama. Il voulu se coucher mais il savait que pour le moment il lui serait impossible de dormir alors il alla se servir un verre d'eau et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Il était pratiquement une heure du matin et il tombait de fatigue mais les événements avaient fait qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour s'endormir tout de suite.

Ichigo bouillonnait de rage cependant il savait également que malgré tout ce qu'il se disait, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Jiruga l'effrayait toujours à un point inimaginable. Il avait tellement peur de son ex petit ami qu'il s'était retrouvé totalement impuissant face à lui plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il le touche, qu'il ne lui refasse du mal, qu'il abuse une nouvelle fois de lui, qu'il s'était retrouvé recroquevillé sur le sol. Il avait ressenti une douleur insupportable, la même qu'il ressentait quand Nnoitra le frappait. Son altercation avec lui avait fait remonter tout un tas de souvenir que le rouquin aurait préféré oublié et pourtant il savait qu'il devait y faire face. Cependant c'était trop dur. Il était seul et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager de revivre ça sans personne pour le soutenir. Ichigo passa ses mains rageusement dans ses cheveux, ferma fortement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Non. Non il n'était pas seul. Il avait ses amis, sa famille, et surtout il l'avait lui, cet homme qui lui avait tant apporté durant ses deux ans et demi. Cet homme qui avait sût lui redonner confiance et le réconcilier avec lui-même. Cet homme qui avait commencé par le voir comme il était, lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, sans le regarder avec pitié ni compassion, il avait été avant tout un véritable ami, un soutient sur lequel il avait pu compter et maintenant il était bien plus que ça. Il était tellement plus que sa. Byakuya était devenu tellement important pour lui que ça lui faisait peur. Ichigo avait peur de se qu'il ressentait pour son professeur parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. Cependant il était certain que Byakuya ne lui ferait jamais de mal. L'homme voulait le connaître encore plus, et il lui avait dit vouloir le savoir heureux et en sécurité. Non Ichigo n'était définitivement pas seul. Il avait confiance en Byakuya, il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et encore une fois il était effrayé. Effrayé de se laisser aller et de donner au noble tout ce qu'il possédait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en était dépendant. Cela le rendait totalement fou.

Le rouquin rouvrit lentement les yeux et se leva afin d'aller chercher son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait besoin de parler et de se confier à Byakuya. Il ne savait pas s'il allait recevoir une réponse mais il avait absolument besoin de se libérer un petit peu. Le jeune homme prit son téléphone puis alla se mettre sous sa couette avec en guise de doudou le t-shirt de son professeur. Toutes les lumières de son petit appartement étaient éteintes, seul l'écran de son téléphone laissait passer des rayons lumineux, éclairant ainsi le visage du rouquin. Ce dernier commença alors à écrire le message à son correspondant, espérant de tout cœur que celui-ci ne dorme pas encore.

 _Je sais que s'est tard et que vous dormez sûrement mais j'avais besoin de vous parler... J'ai besoin de vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et de libérer mon esprit de ce que la réapparition de Jiruga à fait resurgir en moi... Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes mais vous m'avez dis que je pouvais vous parler si j'en ressentais le besoin... Et j'en ai définitivement trop besoin... C'est dur de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens en ce moment... J'ai peur, ça ne fait aucun doute. J'ai tellement peur qu'après votre départ je me suis retrouvé en pleure sur le sol de mon appartement... Je me suis d'ailleurs endormi comme ça, après avoir pleurer tout ce que je pouvais, et puis j'ai rêvé d'un souvenir, un souvenir particulièrement douloureux... Je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse de savoir en quoi cela concerne... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que vous le sachiez non plus parce que quand vous avez appris la vérité vous avez eu une réaction que je ne vous avez jamais vu, vous étiez comme perdu et je ne veux pas que vous le soyez encore une fois, surtout pas par ma faute._

 _J'ai peur et je suis aussi totalement confus parce que je suis tellement en colère de me sentir comme ça à nouveau... Je vous ai raconté les grandes lignes parce que je pense que vous avez certainement d'autres problèmes et je n'ai pas envie de vous accabler avec les miens mais je ne veux plus me sentir comme je me sentais quand Jiruga faisait toujours parti de ma vie... Et le revoir m'a ramené en arrière et j'ai l'impression que tout recommence et qu'une nouvelle fois je vais me faire bouffer par la peur. La colère que je ressens me ronge parce que j'ai juste envie de lui fracasser le crâne mais faire ça me mettrait à son niveau et je ne veux pas mais... Putain je le déteste tellement... J'ai envie de lui faire subir la même chose mais je ne peux pas parce qu'une fois en face de lui la seule chose que je ressens c'est la peur, pourtant je ne devrais plus avoir peur, parce qu'il est sorti de ma vie et que je sais maintenant totalement à quoi m'en tenir... Mais je ne sais pas, c'est plus fort que moi... Je suis tellement stupide..._

 _Et puis il y a vous. Vous qui avez réussi à me remonter le moral quand j'étais au plus bas et qui avez su me parler et me comprendre. Vous étiez tellement important pour moi au début de nos conversations, parce que j'avais enfin l'impression de pouvoir parler sans que quelqu'un me juge ou me regarde avec pité tout en sachant ce qu'avait été ma vie durant 1 ans. Et maintenant... Maintenant vous m'êtes tellement indispensable que je suis absolument terrifié à l'idée que vous ne me laissiez tomber. Je ne m'en relèverai pas. J'ai besoin de vous, tellement besoin de vous que ça me fait peur. Parce que je ne veux plus souffrir, parce que quand je suis avec vous ou quand on se parle j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis heureux et je suis bien et j'ai peur que tout cela ne s'arrête d'un coup... J'ai peur de vous parce que vous avez le pouvoir de me détruire, encore plus que ce que Jiruga ne l'a fait. Pourtant malgré tout cela je vous fais confiance, j'ai envie de vous faire confiance parce que vous êtes vous et que je suis totalement incapable de rester loin de vous._

 _Aujourd'hui après ce qu'il s'est passé devant le dojo, quand nous étions chez vous je me suis senti rassuré et ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. En fait quand je suis avec vous je me sens rassuré parce que je sais que malgré tout, malgré la peur qui me ronge, je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal, ou pas volontairement en tout cas. Et puis on s'est embrassé et kami-sama vous m'avez fait tout oublier, il n'y avait que vous et moi sur terre. Je sais que quand vous allez lire se message vous allez avoir ce fameux rictus en coin que j'adore, ce rictus que vous avez quand vous êtes fier de vous. Vous allez être fier parce que vous allez ENFIN vous rendre compte que je ne veux que vous et personne d'autre. Je vous l'ai déjà dis mais vous m'avez. Vous m'avez depuis déjà longtemps..._

 _Je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant parce qu'il est tard et qu'il faut que je me lève tôt parce que j'ai cours. Je veux que vous sachiez, histoire de vous donnez de quoi vous moquer de moi encore un peu plus après ce long message pathétique, j'ai un nouveau doudou maintenant, c'est votre t-shirt. Il a votre odeur et comme ça j'ai l'impression que vous êtes avec moi. Je vous dis bonne nuit sensei... j'espère vous voir demain... J'ai besoin de vous voir..._

Ichigo envoya son message et posa son téléphone à côté de sa tête. L'appartement du jeune homme était maintenant totalement plongé dans le noir et se dernier avait les yeux encore grand ouvert. Il soupira. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du envoyer ce message après tout. Ce message totalement décousu qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Voilà maintenant il se sentait totalement con. Byakuya allait se foutre de lui. Il imaginait déjà le noble le regarder avec son petit air supérieur, fier de l'avoir eu. Tsss enfoiré de Kuchiki !

Le rouquin se retourna dans son lit et essaya de s'installer le plus confortablement possible afin de maximiser ses chances de s'endormir. Il serrait contre son nez le t-shirt de son professeur, son odeur réconfortante le berçait doucement, les images de Jiruga était ainsi tenue à l'écart de l'esprit du jeune homme. Ichigo crevait d'envie de voir Kuchiki, il voulait que l'homme le tienne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse comme un peu plus tôt. En repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés le jeune homme eu soudain chaud. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation des lèvre du noble contre les siennes, il avait envie de beaucoup plus. Cependant la tout de suite ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde c'était seulement d'être dans les bras de cet homme qui avait su le réconforter. Il avait envie de sentir sa présence, d'entendre sa voix lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne risquait rien parce qu'il était là et qu'il veillait sur lui. Lentement les paupières du rouquin se firent plus lourdes, et ce fut les pensées tournées vers Byakuya qu'il s'endormit enfin profondément.

bbbbbbbbbb

Le réveil d'Ichigo le tira brusquement du sommeil et c'est grognant et bougonnant que le rouquin se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Il était 6h 30 et le jeune homme, après avoir passé une nuit relativement mouvementée à cause des nombreux rêves concernant Jiruga, devait se préparer afin d'aller en cours. Il avait un TD avec Kensei Muguruma et il n'avait réellement pas envie d'y aller. Cependant il était obligé afin de continuer à recevoir sa bourse, mais également parce qu'il se devait de réussir ses études et qu'en plus après son cours il devait rejoindre Yumichika afin de réviser à la bibliothèque universitaire. En pensant à son meilleur ami le rouquin ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir lui dire. Avouer à son frère de cœur qu'une nouvelle fois Jiruga avait fait parler de lui. Qu'une nouvelle fois Nnoitra le terrorisait et qu'il allait devoir l'affronter tôt ou tard. À cet idée et anticipant la réaction de son meilleur ami, Ichigo entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris par les combats de la veille.

Lentement le jeune homme savonna son corps, puis ses cheveux et il se rinça. Une fois cela fait il sorti de la douche et se sécha rapidement, il se dirigea ensuite vers sa penderie d'où il sorti un jean noir et une chemise verte bouteille. Il enfila ses vêtements, pris le temps de repasser dans la salle de bain afin d'essayer de dompter ses cheveux roux qui formaient une joyeuse pagaille sur sa tête, il abandonna cependant rapidement l'idée quand il vit que rien n'y faisait puis il sorti une nouvelle fois de la petite pièce. Le jeune homme se prépara un café afin de se réveiller pleinement puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Aussitôt ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Nnoitra. Le rouquin anticipait et était totalement effrayé rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer leur prochaine rencontre. Il était certain que son ex petit ami allait refaire parler de lui. Si Jiruga avait bien une qualité c'était celle de ne jamais renoncer, et s'il avait dit qu'ils se reverraient Ichigo était certain que le brun allait tout faire pour. Le jeune homme ravala les larmes qui commençaient à piquer ses yeux. Il n'était pas faible putain ! Il en avait assez de pleurer à cause de cet enfoiré de Nnoitra !

Ichigo se leva rageusement et alla prendre son téléphone portable qui était toujours posé sur le lit. Il alluma l'écran et pu voir que Byakuya lui avait répondu. Il se mordit la lèvre en ouvrant le sms de son professeur, puis prenant une grande inspiration il en lu le contenu.

 _ **Bonjour Ichigo, je suis content que tu ai pris la décision de me parler. Comme je te l'ai souvent répété tu ne me déranges pas. Quand tu vas mal tu peux me parler tu sais que je suis et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je pense que la peur que tu ressens est normale après ce que tu as vécu, je pense aussi que te retrouver en face de cet... Homme te fais revivre des passages de ta vie que tu as besoin d'extérioriser. Je veux que tu me racontes Ichigo. Je veux tout savoir et crois moi je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je ne saurais pas TOUT ce que cet homme t'a fait subir. Je veux être la pour toi. Quand j'ai appris ce qu'il t'étais arrivé je ne me suis pas senti perdu. Je me suis senti bête parce que je n'ai pas vu que tu avais subis des choses difficiles et je m'en suis voulu. Mais j'étais également confus parce que j'avais réellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te réconforter, j'avais juste besoin de te toucher pour m'assurer que ce... Jiruga... N'avait pas laissé sa marque sur toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas te toucher. Ta réaction après votre rencontre m'a fait douter, je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit, si tu allais accepter le fait que je te touche alors que tu avais refusé quelque temps plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer encore plus, je voulais respecter ce que tu voulais mais je crevais d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Voilà pourquoi tu as pu penser que j'étais perdu. Je ne savais juste pas comment agir envers toi... Parce que je te respecte et je n'ai absolument pas envie que tu ais peur de moi.**_

 _ **Je te le redis encore une fois Ichigo je veux tout savoir. Je veux pouvoir t'aider le mieux possible et pour ça je veux savoir ce que tu as vécu alors s'il te plais ne me cache rien. J'ai envie de te voir Ichigo. Je veux te voir. Que fais-tu ce soir ?**_

Le rouquin eut envie de courir chez son professeur mais au lieu de ça il se contenta de souffler un bon coup, il crevait lui aussi d'envie de le voir alors il répondit rapidement au message.

 _Bonjour Sensei ! Je ne fais rien ce soir. J'ai cours toute la journée mais ce soir je ne fais rien._

Le jeune homme envoya son message et se dirigea dans sa petite entrée afin d'enfiler son manteau et de mettre ses chaussures. Une fois que se fut chose faite il prit son sac, vérifia que toutes les lumières étaient éteinte et sorti de son appartement. Il pris ensuite l'ascenseur puis une fois dans le hall d'entrée il s'arrêta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa main. Byakuya lui avait répondu.

 _ **Veux-tu sortir boire un verre avec moi ? On pourrait aller au Sereitei, cela remplacera notre première rencontre, qu'en penses-tu ?**_

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et s'empressa de répondre à son professeur.

 _J'en serai ravi, où est ce qu'on se retrouve et à quelle heure ?_

 _ **Je te propose 18H 30 devant la fac j'ai cours jusqu'à 18h, on pourrait y aller directement ?**_

 _Parfait ! Mais j'espère quand même pouvoir vous croiser avant..._

 _ **Je l'espère aussi Ichigo...**_

Le rouquin releva la tête de son téléphone, les joues légèrement rosée par le plaisir. Il allait revoir son professeur, il allait le revoir le soir même et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous. Leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Il avait hâte et il était angoissé en même temps. Il allait se retrouver seul à seul avec Byakuya et cette fois ce n'était pas dans le but de se taper dessus. Non cette fois c'était différent. Ils allaient discuter, se connaître encore plus et Ichigo ne tenait plus en place. Ça allait être long d'attendre jusqu'au soir.

Le jeune étudiant se dirigea vers la grande porte de son immeuble avec la ferme intention de sortir mais au moment d'ouvrir il s'arrêta. La peur lui vrilla littéralement l'estomac au point de se retrouver plié en deux avec le souffle court. Et si Jiruga l'attendait à la sorti ? Et si il était là dehors et qu'il venait à sa rencontre ? Ichigo ferma fortement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas faible ! Il ne voulait plus être faible ! Nnoitra ne l'aurait pas encore une fois. Il n'allait plus l'empêcher de vivre et d'avancer. Ichigo se redressa, faisant fi de la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles et souffla un bon coup afin de se donner du courage. Le rouquin posa ensuite la main droite sur la poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit afin de sortir. La rue était vide.

Il secoua la tête. Il était incroyablement stupide ! Putain il était totalement con même ! Il s'énervait tout seul de ses réactions idiotes. Jiruga n'allait pas lui sauter dessus à 7h15 du matin ! Après s'être insulté mentalement le jeune homme pris la direction du métro d'un pas décidé. Une fois dans les souterrain Ichigo mit son casque où de la musique vrillant ses oreilles lui permit d'oublier légèrement ce qui l'entourait. Comme toujours à cette heure là le métro était bondé et le jeune homme se retrouva compressé contre les portes (1), un homme à l'hygiène plus que douteuse et à l'odeur à faire fuir n'importe qui contre lui. Il détestait ça. Il voulait sortir le plus vite possible de cet enfer. Une fois arrivé à son arrêt il fut le premier à sortir et il regagna la surface avec bonheur.

Ichigo se dépêcha de se rendre à la fac et de monter dans la salle où allait se dérouler le cours. Le jeune homme s'installa au milieux, il sorti son ordinateur, ses notes, et son devoir et il attendit que le professeur arrive. D'autre étudiant venaient d'arriver et eux aussi s'installèrent. Encore une fois Ichigo préféra rester dans le silence quand Keigo s'installa à côté de lui. Puis le professeur Muguruma arriva et le cours démarra. Le jeune homme se concentra sur ce que le professeur disait, il prenait sérieusement ses notes puis quand Muguruma demanda qui voulait rendre son devoir le rouquin proposa le sien. L'heure et demi passa rapidement et il fut temps pour le jeune homme de retrouver Yumichika à la bibliothèque.

Le bâtiment était imposant. Sur cinq étage il était pratiquement impossible pour les étudiants de se retrouver sans s'être donner un rendez-vous avant. Pourtant Ichigo et ses amis avaient leur coin habituel et quand ils devaient se rejoindre ils savaient tous qu'ils seraient dans ce petit coin du quatrième étage, un peu à l'écart des autres où des fauteuils confortables ainsi que des petites tables étaient disposés et des coussins jonchaient le sol. Alors ce ne fut pas une surprise pour le jeune homme de voir que Yumichika l'y attendait déjà, son ordinateur et ses cahiers étalé près de lui. Le brun semblait totalement absorbé parce qu'il lisait et n'entendit pas arriver le rouquin. Ichigo en profita et avec un sourire placardé sur le visage il se glissa silencieusement derrière son meilleur ami. Toujours silencieusement il se pencha par dessus son épaule et posa alors brutalement ses lèvres sur la joue du brun qui sursauta violemment, son sursaut avait été suivit d'un cri pas du tout viril qui se fit retourner la bibliothèque avec un regard assassin dans leur direction. Ichigo rigolait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, sous le regard furieux de son meilleur ami.

_ Abrutis ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fais faire !

Yumichika montra du doigt sa fiche de révision, « II) le droit des affaires : le droit bancaire » (2), où une grande rature de surligneur bleu s'étalait de haut en bas.

_ Chut ! On va se faire mettre dehors !

Un nouveau regard furieux de la part de Yumichika et Ichigo tout sourire s'installa à côté de lui. Il sorti une nouvelle fois son ordinateur, ses stylos puis enfin ses fiches et ouvrit le cours de Shinji afin de reprendre ses révisions là où il les avait laissé. Cependant il n'eut pas le même le temps d'enlever le bouchon de son stylo bleu que Yumichika, par simple esprit de vengeance et avec toute la maturité dont il faisait preuve, traça un grand trait de haut en bas au surligneur bleu.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend espèce de crétin ?

_ On est quitte comme ça.

_ T'es pas bien mon pauvre Yumi...

_ C'est pas moi qui ai faillit te filer une crise cardiaque.

_ C'était juste une plaisanterie...

Bougon Ichigo détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami quand il vit que ce dernier le regardait avec suspicion. Il savait très bien que malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il pouvait mettre à faire semblant que tout allait bien, le brun ne serait pas dupe. Yumichika le connaissait par cœur et il savait que devant lui il ne pourrait rien cacher. Alors bien qu'il essayait de se convaincre que Jiruga n'allait pas surgir de derrière un rayon de la bibliothèque Ichigo était mort de trouille depuis qu'il était sorti de chez lui.

_ Ichigo ? Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Rien de bien spécial Yumi.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Ichigo savait qu'il allait avoir des ennuies à mentir effrontément à Yumichika mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

_ C'est ça oui ! Tu es allé au dojo avec Byakuya Kuchiki et tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ? Tu mens mal Ichigo. Tu mens très mal.

_ Non mais...

_ J'ai pas fini ! Normalement tu te serais empressé de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton beau et noble professeur et là...

_ Yumi je ne me serais pas empressé de te raconter quoique-ce-soit, ça s'est dans tes rêves OK ?

_ Tu me brises le cœur Ichi ! Je croyais que tu allais me raconter les détails croustillant moi !

Au final le brun n'avait peut-être rien vu. Ichigo en fut soulagé.

_ Et puis c'est quoi cette peur panique dans tes yeux ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

_ On été pas venu ici pour réviser par hasard ?

Ichigo n'osait pas regarder le brun dans les yeux. Il était honteux et gêné de s'être fait griller par son meilleur ami et cet réaction inquiéta encore plus le brun.

_ Ichi ?

_ On en parlera plus tard OK ? Là j'ai juste envie de me concentrer sur autre chose d'accord ?

_ Tu me fais peur Ichigo...

_ Je suis désolé... Seulement pour le moment laisse moi apprécier le fait d'être avec mon meilleur ami, et après ça je recommencerais à être un froussard...

Yumichika fronça les sourcils mais devant la détresse dont faisait preuve rouquin il accepta et se focalisa sur son travail.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux jeunes hommes travaillèrent sérieusement, faisant fit de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux puis Ichigo sursauta quand il senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Sous le regard scrutateur de Yumichika il ouvrit le message de Byakuya.

 _Je ne te savais pas aussi studieux mon cher Ichigo !_

Le rouquin releva brusquement la tête vers son meilleur ami et le regarda avec incompréhension.

_ Je crois que ton sensei est dans les parages Ichi...

Une nouvelle fois le téléphone d'Ichigo vibra et immédiatement il ouvrit le sms afin de voir ce que lui disait son professeur.

 _Je n'apprécie pas trop que M. Ayasegawa lise par dessus ton épaule. Cependant il a raison je dois bien l'avouer._

Yumichika eu la décence de rougir ce qui fit sourire le rouquin. Ce dernier commença alors à chercher du regard dans la salle de la bibliothèque puis il aperçu enfin Byakuya installé à une table assez proche de la leur. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence du noble ?

Ichigo répondit alors au professeur tout en le regardant.

 _ **Je suis TOUJOURS studieux ! Et on parle si fort que ça pour que vous avez entendu ce que Yumi a dit ou alors vous avez des oreilles bionique?**_

Le rouquin vit Byakuya prendre son téléphone et un petit rictus se dessiner sur son visage quand il lu ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

_ Bon ben je vais chuchoter vraiment doucement alors...

_ Ça serait bien effectivement...

Ichigo fit mine de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur ses fiches de révision cependant maintenant qu'il savait que son professeur était là et qu'il le regardait il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Yumichika l'avait parfaitement remarqué et il se moquait de lui ouvertement.

_ Arrête ça toi ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi si c'était Shinji ! Je suis sûr que tu ferais tout pour te faire remarquer et que tu te dandinerais sur ton fauteuil !

Yumichika lui colla une gifle derrière le crâne ce qui eut pour but de faire rire le rouquin plus qu'autre chose. Puis enfin le jeune homme remarqua les joues rouges de son meilleur ami et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Dis Yumi pourquoi tu es tout rouge d'un coup ? Il s'est passé un truc avec Shinji ?

_ Je te raconterai une fois que tu m'auras raconté toi aussi !

_ C'est pas du jeu ça...

Une nouvelle fois le téléphone du rouquin vibra et Ichigo releva la tête en direction de son professeur. Ce dernier le fixait insondable et le rouquin dégluti difficilement. Il était sexy.

 _Ton ami n'est pas très discret effectivement, mais je suis ravis de savoir que je suis TON sensei... Je peux enfin voir qu'effectivement il suffit d'un message de ma part pour que tu sois perturbé au point de ne plus pouvoir te concentrer sur ton travail !_

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et regarda son professeur avec mécontentement. Il se foutait de sa gueule !

 _ **Vous êtes NOTRE sensei effectivement... Eh Oh c'est pas comme si vous travailliez en ce moment hein... Je suis donc aussi témoin de votre déconcentration quand je suis dans les parages !**_

_ Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus chaud... Je suis déçu...

_ Yumi... Ta gueule...

 _C'est dommage j'aimais bien être TON sensei... Je l'avoue, mais j'ai réellement envie de te parler de vive voix là tout de suite alors je ne peux pas me concentrer._

_ Il me rend totalement fou...

Ichigo avait posé sa tête sur la table sous le regard amusé de son professeur et sous celui de Yumichika qui se foutait totalement de sa gueule. Puis, se reprenant légèrement, il répondit au noble rapidement.

 _ **J'ai envie de vous parler de vive voix moi aussi. Depuis que vous m'avez laissé tout seul chez moi hier soir en fait.**_

À peine venait-il d'envoyer son message qu'il vit Byakuya se lever de sa chaise et lui faire un discret signe de tête afin de l'inviter à le rejoindre. L'homme sorti dans le couloir qui séparait les deux salles du quatrième étage de la bibliothèque et qui menait aux toilettes. Ichigo prévint son meilleur ami qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et parti rapidement à la suite de son professeur, celui-ci hocha la tête, les yeux rieur et envieux. Lui aussi il aurait voulu que Shinji soit là.

Ichigo arriva dans le couloir sombre du quatrième étage et il eu seulement le temps de voir le dos de son professeur qui s'engouffrait dans les toilettes. N'hésitant qu'une seule seconde le rouquin se dirigea à sa suite et rentra également dans les sanitaires. Le lieu était spacieux, une rangé de cinq toilettes s'étalait sur la gauche et dans le font de la pièce des baques avec des robinets y était installés. Une forte odeur de détergeant régnait dans la pièce preuve que les hommes d'entretien venaient de passer. Seul la lumière des néons blanc servait à illuminer le grand espace donnait au tout une étrange impression d'hôpital. Au centre ce tenait bien droit Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier regardait le jeune homme avec intérêt, comme s'il l'épiait et essayait de voir si tout allait bien. Ichigo lui rendit son regard, s'assurant ainsi que l'homme n'avait pas changé en l'espace de quelques heure, qu'il était toujours bien le même et, le rouquin s'en rendit compte à ce moment là, que Jiruga n'avait pas prit les traits de son correspondant.

Byakuya regardait le jeune étudiant avec bienveillance mais également avec inquiétude. Le noble craignait que le rouquin se soit renfermé sur lui-même après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il n'aurait pas permis cela. Jamais. Ichigo était parfait selon le professeur. Il était d'une gentillesse hors norme, un grand cœur, toujours présent pour ses amis et toujours près à aider n'importe qui. Le rouquin était également fougueux et insaisissable. Il avait un petit côté tête brûlé qui plaisait beaucoup au noble. Il le trouvait rafraîchissant. Jamais personne n'aurait osé lui parler comme il le faisait et ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression de revivre et il ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à son étudiant.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, chacun étudiant l'autre avec attention puis le noble brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le veuillent vraiment.

_ Bonjour Ichigo, comment vas-tu ?

Pendant une minute le jeune home avait pensé dire « bien » mais il savait que Byakuya ne serait pas dupe. L'homme savait ce qu'il s'était passé, il en avait même été témoin alors non il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire qu'il allait bien. Et ce n'était définitivement pas le cas du tout. Cependant maintenant qu'il le voyait, qu'il était proche de son professeur, Ichigo se sentait plus serein, la pression et la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps s'en allèrent légèrement.

_ Je... Je fais avec on dire.

Le noble eut un léger froncement de sourcil et se rapprocha de son étudiant.

_ Ichigo il faut que tu te détendes. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais dis toi que tu ne seras pas seul cette fois. Tes amis sont la pour toi. JE suis la pour toi.

Le rouquin baissa légèrement les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de la gêne qui montait en lui.

_ Ichigo regarde moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le rouquin obéi et déglutis légèrement.

_ C'est juste que... Je ne voulais pas vraiment leur en parler...

_ Tu dois en parler à tes amis. T'isoler ne changera rien bien au contraire. Tu ne peux pas reproduire le même schéma que dans le passé et tu le sais.

Byakuya avait raison, Ichigo le savait mais s'il disait, s'il avouait à ses amis que Jiruga avait refait irruption dans sa vie et qu'il le menaçait, le rouquin aurait l'impression d'avoir échoué là où ils avaient tant lutter pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

_ Je sais... Mais...

_ Non il n'y a pas de mais Ichigo. Si tu ne veux pas finir comme la dernière fois il faut que tu en parles. Personne ne te laissera tomber, aucun de tes amis et certainement pas moi. D'ailleurs je veux que tu arrêtes de penser que je vais te laisser tu as compris !

L'homme semblait furieux et Ichigo se senti soudainement minuscule. Byakuya était impressionnant et bien que légèrement effrayé le jeune homme était surtout fasciné. Effrayé et excité. Voir le professeur ainsi avait réveillé ses hormones. Le noble semblait avoir gagné en hauteur, il devenait légèrement plus ténébreux et Ichigo se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

_ Il faut que tu fasses rentrer dans ta tête que ta présence, nos discussions et tout ce que nous avons partagé depuis le début, depuis les premiers messages que nous avons échange, que tout ça, tout ça à rempli un grand vide en moi, TU as remplis un grand vide en moi alors non je ne te laisserais pas.

Byakuya était maintenant bien plus proche du rouquin et se dernier baissa les yeux, ses joues étaient rouges de gênes et de plaisir aussi. Il se sentait comme réconforté et ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Putain il était con ou quoi ? Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer comme une fille parce que Byakuya venait de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui ! Il était un homme bordel ! Un homme avec des testicules et un pénis ! Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et essaya de calmer les battements désordonnées de son cœur.

_ Ichigo ? Regarde-moi s'il te plais.

Alors lentement le rouquin releva la tête et accrocha son regard à celui de son professeur. Ichigo pu facilement voir que l'homme avait retenu sa respiration, son attitude avait totalement changé. Dans ses yeux dansait un désir difficilement contenu et Ichigo dégluti difficilement une nouvelle fois.

Byakuya se rapprocha alors de son étudiant et Ichigo du relever la tête afin de pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Ichigo...

_ Sensei vous...

Les deux hommes se turent et Ichigo eut un micro sourire.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ichigo !

_ Comment ?

Le rouquin avait repris confiance et il se redressa alors totalement. Son sourire en coin placardé sur son visage et dans ses yeux, en plus de la confusion, de l'hésitation, de la reconnaissance, de l'envie et de sentiments profond que Byakuya ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre mais qui étaient portant totalement clair pour le rouquin, en plus de tout ça dans les yeux du rouquin se trouvait une lueur joueuse et légèrement provocatrice.

_ Comme ça !

_ Je vous regarde normalement Sensei...

Byakuya se rapprocha d'un bon de son étudiant et posa ses mains sur les joue d'Ichigo. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et l'un comme l'autre ils brûlaient d'envie de s'embrasser. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de la sensation de leurs lèvres collées, dansant un ballait sensuel et enivrant et ils n'avaient qu'une envie, recommencer le plus tôt possible.

_ Ne joue pas Ichigo... Ne me fais pas craquer...

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre, toute envie de jouer disparu. Seul un besoin viscérale que cet homme l'embrasse restait.

_ Je vous en prie... J'ai...

_ Kami-sama Ichigo... Je...

Un bruit provenant du couloir les fit violemment sursauter alors que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, ils se regardaient fixement, une envie débordante de se coller l'un à l'autre les submergeait cependant aucun des deux ne fit de mouvement. Pourtant après plusieurs minutes personne n'entra dans la pièce et Byakuya se permit alors d'afficher du soulagement sur son visage. Non pas qu'il ai honte d'être vu en compagnie du rouquin, ce dernier était bien trop attirant et le noble était certain qu'il ferait des jaloux s'il s'affichait avec son étudiant, mais il ne voulait pas que leur pseudo relation éclate au grand jour au sein de la faculté.

_ Ichigo... Nous ne pouvons pas... Pas ici en tout cas...

_ Je sais... C'est juste que là... J'en ai vraiment besoin...

_ Il en va de même pour moi Ichigo... Mais pas ici...

La tension dans la pièce était palpable et ils se décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir, la tentation serait beaucoup moins forte et ils devaient de toutes façons retourner à leur travail.

_ N'oublie pas, 18h30 devant la fac Ichigo.

_ Je n'allais pas oublier Sensei.

Le noble le retint par le bras avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la grande salle de la bibliothèque. Ichigo se retourna vers son professeur, ses joues étaient encore rouges de gêne et Byakuya du se faire violence pour ne pas le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui et l'embrasser comme un damné.

_ Je te l'ai pourtant dis non ? Quand nous sommes seul je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom !

_ OK Byakuya... Mais je trouve ça sexy moi, de vous appeler Sensei...

_ Ooooh Ichigo tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Le rouquin lui adressa un dernier grand sourire et se dirigea, d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, vers Yumichika qui le regarda revenir avec un grand sourire placardé sur son beau visage. Ichigo put entendre le bruit des pas feutré sur la moquette grise de Byakuya. Ce dernier était derrière lui et se dirigea calmement vers la table où il était installé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le noble s'installa sur sa chaise et repris la correction de ses copies là où il avait arrêté.

Ichigo quant à lui s'était installé près de Yumichika qui le regardait avec impatiente, il attendait que le rouquin lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme fit cependant comme si de rien n'était et repris ses révisions sous le regard perdu du brun.

_ Dis Ichi tu ne me racontes pas ?

Lentement le rouquin releva la tête vers son meilleur ami et se rapprocha de lui afin que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

_ Je te raconterai tout à midi, pas tout de suite, je ne veux pas d'oreille indiscrète.

_ Tu parles de Kuchiki ?

_ Oui... Et non... S'il te plais Yumi tu peux attendre jusqu'à midi ? J'aimerais juste réviser pour le moment...

_ OK...

L'un comme l'autre se remirent au travail avec sérieux. Le silence se fit instantanément et pendant plusieurs heures les révisions occupèrent pratiquement toutes leurs pensées. Pratiquement car les deux jeunes hommes avaient également l'esprit préoccupé par des pensées plutôt dérangeante. Ichigo ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction de la sensation des mains de Byakuya sur lui, il avait envie de le voir, de l'embrasser de le toucher. Le jeune anticipait également totalement la réaction de Yumichika, puis celle de ses amis quand il allait leur dire que Jiruga avait refait irruption dans sa vie.

Le brun quand à lui réfléchissait sévèrement. Le comportement de son meilleur ami l'inquiétait plus que de raison. Il avait vu une réelle peur dans ses yeux et il avait bien vu la tension qui émanait de son corps. S'il n'aimait pas une chose s'était bien quand ses amis étaient mal. Il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête du rouquin.

Quand midi arriva les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la table où était Byakuya il pu voir que l'homme était parti et que la bibliothèque devenait de plus en plus surpeuplé et c'est donc sans réels regret que les deux meilleurs amis quittèrent l'établissement afin de se rendre dans le petit restaurant en face de la faculté. Tout deux s'installèrent à une table et le serveur vint prendre le commande. Yumichika n'y tenant plus il se pencha sur sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Ichigo avec attention.

_ Bon tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Ichigo acquiesça lentement et se mordit la lèvre. Par où commencer ?

_ Tu veux savoir quoi ?

_ Tout ! Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Byakuya hier ! Et ce qu'il t'es arrivé ! Pourquoi t'es tout bizarre ?

_ Ben quand on est arrivé au dojo on s'est tout de suite préparé on avait tout les deux trop de pression à évacuer pour attendre plus longtemps... Et puis Grimmjow est arrivé. Yumi crois-moi ce gars à un instinct de survie de merde ! Il arrête pas de chercher Byakuya alors qu'il ne peut pas le voir ! Bref... Tu avais raison en fait, concernant Jaggerjack et Ulquiora... Ils sont ensemble je pense... Quand on a fini nos combats avec Byakuya, la tension était légèrement redescendue et je suis parti rapidement des vestiaires parce que je voulais pas voir le corps de Byakuya de trop près sans pouvoir le toucher. Je me suis assis sur le muret en face du dojo pour l'attendre et... Je... Il...Enfin...

Le rouquin se passa nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet de son meilleur ami.

_ Ichi... Tu me fais peur là...

_ Ji... Jiruga était là.

Yumichika se redressa totalement et regarda Ichigo d'un air grave.

_ Tu... Je veux dire, tu es sûr ?

_ Oui... Il est venu me parler et... Et j'ai pas pu... Je me suis retrouver par terre, j'avais mal... Tellement mal... Et Nnoitra a dit qu'il allait me récupérer... Que j'étais à lui... Et puis Byakuya est arrivé et il l'a fait partir...J'étais par terre et Byakuya m'a ramené chez lui parce qu'on était totalement trempé et je lui ai tout raconté... Je lui devait bien ça... Il venait de me voir comme ça... en train de pleurer comme une vrai merde alors... Et puis il m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber, qu'il voulait que je sois heureux, que ce n'était pas de ma faute... Et que Jiruga n'avait plus aucun droit sur moi... Kami-sama Yumi je suis terrorisé... J'avais même la frousse de sortir de chez moi ce matin...

_ Ichigo tu...

_ Et puis on s'est embrassé... Byakuya m'a embrassé et c'était parfait... J'avais l'impression que tout était bien... Que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre était effacé et il n'y avait que lui et moi... on s'est embrassé encore et encore... et puis il m'a ramené chez moi et on s'est encore embrassé... Et cette nuit j'avais juste envie de le voir, qu'il soit avec moi, j'avais envie de me sentir rassuré … Alors tout à l'heure dans les toilettes on a parlé et on a encore faillit s'embrasser mais il y a quelqu'un qui a fait du bruit dans le couloir et du coup on est sorti... Je te jure il y a une tension à chaque fois qu'on est ensemble c'est un truc de fou... comme si on arrivait pas à se passer l'un de l'autre... Et quand je suis avec lui plus rien existe... Putain je vais devenir fou...

Quand le rouquin eut fini son discourt sans queue ni tête il était totalement essoufflé. Yumichika le regardait avec attention et il fini par lâcher un soupire puis il commença à parler.

_ Ecoute... Je sais que tu as peur mais tu n'es pas tout seul d'accord ! Je refuse que tout se passe comme la dernière fois alors tu as intérêt de nous tenir informé si quelque chose se passe. Crois moi si cet enculé de Nnoitra te touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux je lui arrache les couilles et je m'en fais un collier vu ?

Ichigo regarda son meilleur ami avec surprise. Ce dernier était hargneux, il semblait réellement en colère et le rouquin se senti légèrement soulagé. Savoir que Byakuya et Yumichika le soutenait le réconfortait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

_ En se qui concerne Byakuya sa crève les yeux que tu es amoureux de lui... Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour ne rien voir...

_ Ca va hein... Merci en tout cas... Pour être la pour moi... Encore...

_ Mon chat tu le sais, je t'aime et tu es mon frère, je ferais tout pour toi... Seulement cette fois il va falloir que tu agisse toi aussi... Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire encore une fois...

_ Je le sais, je le sais tellement mais... C'est difficile... Et tu sais qu'il en va de même pour toi, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin.

_ Je sais...

Les deux meilleurs amis se firent un sourire légèrement réconfortant et le serveur les interrompit en leur apportant leurs commandes.

_ Bon et toi alors raconte moi, il s'est passé un truc avec Shinji ?

Yumichika devint tout rouge, celui-ci baissa les yeux et cela fit rire Ichigo. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger.

_ Hier soir je suis allé faire les courses dans le kombini en bas de chez moi et Shinji était là... On a parlé pendant un moment... Enfin il s'est plus foutu de moi qu'autre chose si tu veux mon avis... Et puis j'ai rien pu acheter parce que le kombini fermait alors Shinji m'a emmené vers la colline et il m'a acheté à manger, et nous sommes allé tout en haut de la colline et on a juste regardé le paysage... C'était magnifique... Et tout le long on s'est tenu la main... Putain j'ai l'impression d'être une fille mon chat ça craint ! C'était romantique à souhait... et quand on est rentré Shinji m'a raccompagné et il m'a montré son piercing... Comme un abrutis j'ai parlé du miens... Je te jure ! Il m'a pratiquement fait une scène dans la rue pour que je lui montre ! Quand on est arrivé chez moi il m'a embrassé sur la joue et il m'a dit qu'il m'embrasserait vendredi parce que ça sera notre rendez-vous et qu'il veut faire les choses bien... Et il veut que je lui montre mon piercing vendredi sinon il ne fera rien …

Ichigo lui adressa un petit sourire ce qui fit encore plus rougir le brun.

_ Ben t'es mordu mon petit Yumi !

_ Le pire c'est qu'il m'a passé sa veste parce que j'avais froid et je me suis enroulé dedans pour dormir... Putain entre toi qui devient totalement une chiffe molle en face de Byakuya et moi qui devient complètement con quand il y a Shinji, on fait une belle équipe !

Ichigo rigola et Yumichika le suivit. Cela lui fit du bien. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça, en fait non. Il avait besoin de voir Byakuya encore une fois... Il voulait le voir tout le temps, il était totalement dépendant de lui et ça lui faisait peur.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne firent pas plus de commentaires, ce contentant de manger leur déjeuné. Quand 13h30 sonna les deux amis se levèrent, payèrent leur repas puis se dirigèrent vers l'amphithéâtre où allait avoir lieu le cours de Kyoraku. Les deux étudiants furent vite rejoint par leurs amis et Ichigo oublia pratiquement Jiruga. Byakuya ne lui avait pas envoyé de sms mais il se doutait que l'homme était occupé et il avait simplement hâte de le voir et de partager un moment privilégié avec lui. Madarame fit son entré tout sourire, apparemment son rendez-vous avec Matsumoto Rangiku s'était plus que bien passé si on en croyait l'énorme suçon qui se situait dans le cou du chauve. Cela lui valu de nombreuses moquerie et c'est donc dans la bonne humeur que le cours débuta.

Pendant une heure entière tous prirent des notes, puis la pause arriva et Kyoraku annonça que les partiels n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur entrée. Ichigo n'avait pas spécialement peur. Il n'avait pas de retard dans ses révisions et c'est donc serein qu'il nota les dates des premières épreuves.

Puis le cours repris et cette fois encore les deux heures se passèrent parfaitement bien. Quand la fin du cours sonna le groupe d'ami sorti de l'amphithéâtre et tous se séparèrent à la sorti de la faculté. Il restait une heure à tuer au rouquin et il décida de retourner à la bibliothèque afin de continuer ses révisions. Il s'installa donc et se mit au travail. Pendant une heure il surligna, relu et réécrit son cours. Puis il vit que l'heure était arrivée et il se précipita à la sorti de l'établissement.

Byakuya était là et il l'attendait. Enfin. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se parler, se voir sans rien craindre. Ichigo s'arrêta quelque seconde et soupira de soulagement. Puis d'un pas décidé il rejoignit le noble.

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

FINI !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos avis sont hyper important pour moi !

J'ai écris une parti de ce chapitre dans le train, une chaleur de plomb et ne odeur de poubelle c'était la grande joie !

tous ceux qui ont déjà pris le métro on connu cette situation d'enfer !

MERCI WIKI !

A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !

SVP DES REVIEWWWWWW

Bisous

AndZero


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde !

Seulement quelques heures après avoir posté le dernier chapitre je me mets à l'écriture du suivant.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimez et que vous aimez le suivant aussi :D !

Je suis désolée si le début du chapitre précédent a choqué quelques uns d'entre vous mais je pense que plus soft ça aurait été un peu nunuche Bref ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre que je vous laisse découvrir tout de suite !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de review T.T Je suis triste ! Malgré tout je vais répondre à celles que j'ai eu !

 **Noah2209 :** Merciiiiii J'avoue ils sont trop chou mes deux lapins :3 J'ai fais exprès de prévenir que la scène du début pouvait être choquante alors je ne t'en veux pas et je suis déjà super contente que tu ais apprécié tout le reste ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Chizu Aki :** Coucou à toi et merci pour ta jolie review ! :3 Je suis contente que le couple choisi te plaise ! En vérité le ByaIchi n'est pas très courant pourtant je l'adore ! Et En faite j'adore Byakuya :3 Bonne nouvelle pour toi dans 5…4…3…2…1… DU TORRIDE IL VA Y EN AVOIR ! Shinji et Yumi sont des personnages que j'adore séparément alors mis ensemble YOUHOU JE SUIS JOIE ! Pour les fautes j'essaie d'en éviter le maximum même s'il m'en échappe toujours:/ Voici la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Des bisous à toi et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

 **Clem :** Oui ! Ils sont super choux et j'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre ! uhuh j'ai pleins d'idées les concernant :D Ne t'inquiète pas je vous réserve un chapitre du feu de Dieu =^.^= Merci à toi pour m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :3

 **Kama-chan59 :** MERCI ! Merci de me suivre depuis le début ! Merci d'aimer ce qui sort de ma petite tête :3 j'ai longtemps hésiter à me mettre à l'écriture parce que j'avais peur d'exposer mes idées mais j'ai un besoin fou de créer alors je me suis lancée ! Je suis super contente que tu apprécies du coup :D Eeeeeeeeeeeet je pense que tu vas kiffer ce chapitre uhuhuh (je n'en dirais pas plus je te laisse découvrir :D)

 **Bad Joke :** YEAH MERCI ! :D OMG Dir en Grey *^* je suis tout simplement une groupie quand il s'agit de Dir en Grey et ça m'embête fortement de l'avouer T.T (Mais un très grosse groupie… 2245 photos d'eux sur mon ordinateur par exemple :3 ) ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également !

Vous êtes prêt mes petits Kokoro ? Parce que voici la suite !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

bbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 20**

Ichigo arriva à la hauteur du noble qui le regarda arrivé avec beaucoup d'intérêt. L'un comme l'autre appréciait ce qu'ils voyaient et Ichigo fut légèrement soufflé. Byakuya était beau, ça ne faisait aucun doute et il n'en avait jamais eu, cependant il était plus que ça. L'homme dégageait de la grâce et un charme incontestable, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui laissait le rouquin sans voix. L'homme avait sa posture habituelle, il se tenait droit, fier, légèrement arrogant et son attitude noble ne laissait aucun doute quant à la position qu'il occupait dans la société. Byakuya transpirait la noblesse par tous les pores de la peau, il était sûr de lui et cela se voyait. Cependant Ichigo pouvait voir quelque chose d'autre qui le rendait encore plus beau à ses yeux.

Peut-être parce qu'il le connaissait depuis près de deux ans, qu'il savait sa façon de penser, qu'il connaissait sa manière d'agir et qu'il avait d'abord commencé par se parler, sans se soucier de leurs apparences, mais Ichigo avait l'impression que le noble était beau dans son entièreté. Tout était beau chez lui, son âme était belle, son corps, son visage, sa personnalité. Tout. Le jeune homme avait donc l'impression de voir tout cela en regardant son correspondant.

Celui-ci se tenait plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui maintenant et il le regardait presqu'en souriant, comme s'il avait compris ce que le rouquin avait pensé. Les cheveux noirs de l'homme se balançaient légèrement, suivant le rythme lent du vent glacé de cette fin novembre. Les pants de son manteau suivaient le même mouvement, donnant à l'homme une nouvelle dimension. Il était tout bonnement irrésistible et Ichigo eut envie de se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à faire à une illusion.

En se rapprochant du noble, le rouquin pu voir que ce dernier abordait une moue amusée, légèrement moqueuse et que ses yeux s'étaient fait rieurs et provocateurs. C'était comme si l'homme avait suivit le cours de ses pensées. En arrivant à sa hauteur le rouquin pu effectivement constater que Byakuya avait CE léger rictus sur le visage et cela le renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout et pourtant le noble semblait le faire de plus en plus souvent. À croire que ça l'amusait de le faire enrager. Non en fait de ça Ichigo en était sûr. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que le noble adorait jouer et que la provocation était un de ses maîtres mots. Le rouquin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi vous vous moqué de moi encore ?

Byakuya étira ses lèvres dans un sourire tout à fait charmant et Ichigo senti son cœur battre plus rapidement que la normale.

_ Ton regard est tellement révélateur Ichigo…

Les joues du jeune homme devinrent rapidement rouges et ce dernier baissa la tête afin de cacher son embarra.

_ On y va ou bien vous voulez rester là à vous foutre de moi ?

_ Ne le prends pas mal Ichigo ! J'aime beaucoup ton regard, j'aime ce que je peux y lire…

Le rouquin releva alors la tête vers son professeur qui le regardait à présent avec douceur, presque tendrement et encore une fois il senti ses joues le chauffer. Cependant cette fois il ne chercha pas à le cacher et adressa un petit sourire à Byakuya qui lui rendit.

_ Pouvons-nous y aller Ichigo ?

_ Je vous suis.

Byakuya se dirigea à l'opposé de la station de métro et Ichigo resta coi un moment avant de le rattraper rapidement. Le jeune homme se tenait maintenant à la hauteur du noble et celui-ci continuait de marcher d'un pas assuré dans une direction qui était totalement inconnu au rouquin.

_ Euh… Sensei excusez-moi mais le métro s'est dans l'autre sens…

Le noble regarda alors le jeune homme avec surprise avant que son regard ne se face beaucoup plus ironique. Apparemment Ichigo avait dit quelque chose de ridicule.

_ Ai-je vraiment une tête à prendre le métro Ichigo ?

Le jeune homme eu la décence de rougir. Effectivement maintenant qu'il y pensait, Byakuya prenant le métro avait quelque chose de très drôle. Ichigo se mit à rire tout seul en imaginant le noble coincé, comme lui quelques heures plus tôt, entre un homme énorme à l'odeur plus que douteuse et la porte du train souterrain. Il l'imaginait parfaitement, abordant son air le plus supérieur qui soit, regarder les gens avec dédain et froideur. Hilarant. Byakuya le regardait à présent avec intérêt un sourcil levé, dubitatif.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te fait autant rire Ichigo ?

Le rouquin releva son regard vers l'homme qui eut le souffle coupé. Ichigo avait le visage illuminé par son sourire, il était beau et son regard était tellement communicatif à ce moment là que Byakuya aurait voulu qu'Ichigo reste ainsi tout le temps.

_ Ri… Rien, je vous imaginez juste dans le métro… Super drôle !

_ Malgré le fait que ton rire est un son absolument délicieux je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu te moques de moi !

Ichigo rougit légèrement suite au compliment de l'homme et lui adressa un petit sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas me moquer, c'est être réaliste ! Vraiment vous dans un métro ce n'est même pas imaginable je vous promets !

Byakuya ne lui répondit pas mais son regard parla pour lui. Il était clairement amusé par la situation. Dans une atmosphère légère les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un parking privé où le noble avait garé sa voiture. L'homme ouvrit la portière à Ichigo qui le regarda surpris, la galanterie de Byakuya lui allait droit au cœur et le toucha bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Jamais personne n'avait fait preuve de galanterie envers lui.

_ Tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui c'est juste que… Non laissez tomber… Ce n'est pas important.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et tourna autour de la voiture avant de s'installer au volant.

_ Crois-moi Ichigo après ce soir je ne veux plus de phrases comme celle-ci. Je veux que tu me parles sans honte.

Ichigo baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il tordait impitoyablement. Putain il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Cet homme le faisait se sentir faible et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression que Byakuya aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qu'il l'aurait fait sans hésitations. Il avait l'impression d'être retombé en adolescence, quand il n'avait pas confiance en lui et que le moindre petit compliment le rendait tout chose. Il détestait ça. Mais Byakuya était plus âgé que lui de nombreuses années et il savait que le noble n'était pas du genre à dire des paroles en l'air alors il essaya de se dire que tout ça Byakuya le faisait pour son bien être à lui.

Le rouquin tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas regarder Byakuya car il savait qu'une fois les yeux posés sur lui il ne pourrait arrêter de le fixer. Le noble exerçait sur lui une fascination qui aurait pu paraître légèrement étrange. Ichigo était légèrement perdu de se rendre compte qu'apparemment cette attraction n'était pas réellement réciproque. Le noble semblait calme et détendu, conduisant parfaitement bien. Le rouquin était vexé. Il fit alors la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Byakuya ne sortait pas de sa tête, l'homme l'avait totalement ensorcelé et maintenant il avait l'impression d'être un idiot car le noble ne semblait pas être déstabilisé par sa personne plus que ça.

Pourtant le rouquin ignorait tout du tumulte intérieur que subissait Byakuya. Le noble était suffisamment doué pour cacher ses sentiments pour que le trouble qui l'avait gagné depuis qu'il avait vu le jeune homme sur les marches de la faculté ne se voit pas sur son visage. Il avait envie de prendre le rouquin dans ses bras, de le tenir contre lui et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Et encore pire quand Ichigo s'était mit à rire. Il avait envie de lui tenir la main. Putain Il devenait mièvre. Byakuya eut envie de se taper la tête contre son volant. Il n'en revenait pas d'agir de la sorte avec son rouquin. Oui parce qu'il n'était plus envisageable pour lui qu'Ichigo appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassé. Le noble était fou de ce gosse et il ne pouvait pas envisager quelqu'un d'autre auprès de lui. Même avec Isana ce n'était pas pareil. Il l'avait aimé au plus profond de son cœur mais avec Ichigo s'était bien plus que ça. Il avait l'impression que plus qu'une connexion existait entre eux. Comme des âmes sœurs. Byakuya voulu se frapper violemment le visage. Une vraie fille, putain il était pitoyable et ça le faisait réellement chier de se sentir comme ça.

Seulement quand il s'agissait du rouquin Byakuya n'était tout simplement plus le même. Le noble était d'ordinaire d'un calme apparent, il faisait preuve d'une froideur et d'une insuffisance incroyable, il arrivait parfaitement à tenir ce masque de froideur devant chaque personne de cette planète, même si cela se révélait plus compliqué quand il s'agissait de Rukia. Pourtant face à Ichigo, Byakuya était totalement désarmé. Le jeune homme arrivait a voir haut delà de son masque, il le faisait sortir de ses gongs tellement facilement que le noble arrivait à se demander si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Le message que le jeune homme lui avait envoyé durant la nuit lui avait littéralement retourné la tête. Premièrement parce qu'Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas tout raconté et qu'il n'en avait pas forcément l'intention, ça l'avait contrarié au plus haut point. Il voulait tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce connard de Jiruga Nnoitra, il voulait tout connaître afin de pouvoir lui casser la gueule dans les formes s'il s'approchait une nouvelle fois du rouquin. Deuxièmement il fut inquiet de savoir que son Ichigo était troublé, qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier soit mal à cause de ce fils de pute de Jiruga Nnoitra. Et puis enfin il avait été totalement pris par ses sentiments, il se rendit compte que l'amour et l'affection qu'il ressentait pour Ichigo était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu penser. En effet quand Ichigo lui avait dévoilé légèrement ce qu'il ressentait, quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait peur qu'il ne le laisse tomber un jour parce qu'il était dépendant de lui et qu'il lui faisait confiance comme jamais il n'avait fait confiance à personne. À ce moment là Byakuya reçu comme une énorme gifle, il aurait voulu dire au rouquin qu'il ressentait la même chose, que s'il le laissait il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Les mains fermement agrippées au volant de la voiture, Byakuya dû se retenir de ne pas freiner d'un coup afin de s'arrêter et d'embrasser le jeune homme qui faisait la moue à côté de lui. Cela fit tiquer le noble. Pourquoi Diable Ichigo boudait ?

Le rouquin n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début du trajet qui en soit ne fut pas très long. Il était horriblement vexé et il se fit la réflexion que peut-être cette soirée allait beaucoup moins bien se passer qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Ichigo senti le véhicule ralentir et il put voir qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge qui brillait fortement dans la nuit. Le silence dans la voiture devenait oppressant et Ichigo eut la malheureuse idée de jeter un coup d'œil en biais à son professeur. Ce dernier le regardait fixement avec un regard insondable.

_ Quoi ?

Le ton était beaucoup plus hargneux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et Byakuya leva un sourcil.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Rien du tout.

_ Tu mens très mal Ichigo. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête.

Le rouquin tiqua et fronça les sourcils encore plus.

_ Je ne fais pas la tête. Je n'ai rien laissez tomber OK ?

Le noble commençait à perdre le peu de patience qu'il avait.

_ Non pas OK. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive immédiatement. J'avais pour intention de passer une soirée satisfaisante en ta compagnie et voilà que tu agis comme un enfant !

_ Uniquement satisfaisante ? Je ne suis que satisfaisant alors ? Je ne suis qu'un simple passe temps satisfaisant ? Vous n'avez qu'à le dire si je vous ennuie ! Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas pouvoir cesser de penser à moi…

Byakuya lui adressa alors un large sourire qui fit rougir les joues du rouquin.

_ C'est donc ça qui te dérange ! Je te l'ai pourtant dis Ichigo… Je ne te considère pas du tout comme un passe temps, tu es loin d'être uniquement satisfaisant et crois moi, me disputer avec toi n'est pas une chose que je désire énormément en ce moment. Je sais bien qu'être en ma présence te trouble au plus haut point, que tu as du mal à ne pas me regarder ou à te retenir de m'embrasser. Je le sais parce qu'il en va de même pour moi. Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, depuis tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête le son de tes gémissement et je ne peux pas non plus m'enlever de la tête le fait que tu es qui tu es et que tu me rends totalement fou. Et encore pire depuis hier, depuis qu'on s'est embrassé. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, je ne voulais voir que toi avant ça et maintenant je ne veux que toi. Aujourd'hui a été une journée particulièrement dure pour moi parce que je n'ai que très peu de patience et après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin je crevais littéralement d'envie de te voir pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que te parler. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air calme et serein de l'extérieur que c'est le cas à l'intérieur. Je suis simplement plus doué que toi pour cacher mes émotions. Alors non je ne te trouve pas juste satisfaisant.

Le rouquin était tout simplement soufflé par la diatribe de son professeur. Ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir que lui avaient procuré ces mots, son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante et il avait encore plus envie de se jeter sur son professeur. Durant tout le discourt Ichigo n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Byakuya, de la passion qui se dégageait de son corps et c'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le petit parking qui se situait à côté du Sereitei.

Byakuya se gara et sorti de la voiture afin d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la porte au jeune homme. Ce dernier se réveilla alors, secoua la tête et sorti à son tour de la voiture. Le noble ferma à clé et tout deux ce dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bar.

_ Je…

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Ichigo… Je voulais juste que ce soit clair pour toi… Tu me rends fou, totalement fou.

Ichigo abordait maintenant une jolie couleur coquelicot et un sourire intarissable s'étalait sur son visage.

_ Vous me rendez fou aussi…

Byakuya se retourna vers son étudiant et lui adressa un petit sourire. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant devant la porte du bar et le noble entra devant Ichigo. L'homme s'installa à une table assez reculée pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement sans être interrompu ou écouté.

Une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre ils se regardèrent dans les yeux partageant ainsi le bonheur que chacun ressentait de se trouver en la présence de l'autre. L'échange de regard fut cependant coupé par un serveur qui vint à leur rencontre afin de prendre leurs commandes. Le noble avait pris un whisky et Ichigo commanda un simple soda. Byakuya regarda alors le rouquin avec surprise. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et ses joues devinrent de nouveau rouges au grand damne de celui-ci.

_ Je préfère avoir l'esprit le plus clair qui soit quand je suis avec vous.

_ Aurais-tu peur ?

_ De vous ? Non !

Cela était sorti du fin fond de son cœur, il ne pensa même pas à mentir et le fait que l'homme puisse le taquiner ne lui sauta pas à la tête. Il avait seulement le sentiment qu'il devait lui dire que non, il n'avait pas peur de lui, il n'avait pas peur comme il avait peur de Jiruga. Byakuya sembla comprendre que la réponse du jeune homme concernait autre chose qu'une simple réponse à une blague et cela lui fit comprendre qu'il devait éclaircir certaines choses avec le rouquin. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose entrave leur relation qui n'avait pas encore débuté.

_ Ichigo je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tout les deux.

_ Je sais… Mais je…

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre et tu le sais. Comme tu me l'as dis dans ton message tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête pour pouvoir t'aider le mieux possible.

Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse répondre le serveur revint avec leurs consommations et les posa devant eux. Les deux hommes le remercièrent rapidement puis l'homme s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

_ Je ne veux juste pas vous accabler avec mes problèmes… Même moi je me trouve ridicule et je ne veux pas que vous vous moquiez de moi…

_ Je ne me moquerai pas. Je veux essayer de te comprendre et de te connaître encore plus. Je pouvoir faire face à Jiruga Nnoitra et lui faire payer absolument tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

Le sérieux de l'homme laissa Ichigo bouche bée un instant avant que le rouquin ne se reprenne légèrement.

_ Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous en parler… C'est juste que je ne veux pas que votre vision de moi change après ça…

Le rouquin avait baissé les yeux et se triturait les mains comme un enfant pris en faute. Ses joues étaient, selon Byakuya, délicieusement rouge et il semblait gêné, confus et légèrement effrayé. Le noble eut envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint, la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir allait être très importante. Autant qu'ils aient les idées claires afin que tout soit mis à plat.

_ Ichigo, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme obéit péniblement et releva les yeux sur son professeur. Ce dernier le regardait tendrement, rassurant le jeune étudiant.

_ Je te le redis encore une fois. Je tiens à toi. Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et je veux que se soit clair dans ta tête. Ma vision de toi ne changera pas. On se parle depuis longtemps, je sais qui tu es, je sais comment tu es. Tu me plais alors je ne suis pas du genre à changer d'opinion aussi facilement. Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes. Je veux savoir, je veux te comprendre.

Ichigo n'avait pas lâché des yeux son professeur. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. Il avait envie de se lever et d'aller se blottir dans les bras du noble. Cependant devant le regard insistant de l'homme, le rouquin se repris et inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer.

_ Je… En fait ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a fait… Je vous l'ai dis… Il n'y a rien de plus à raconter…Nnoitra était violant…Et puis il… le seul moyen que j'avais pour qu'il se calme c'était de faire ce qu'il me demandait… Tout ce qu'il me demandait… Les sentiments que ça faisait naître en moi… Je… Je me sentais sale…

Byakuya fronça les sourcils face aux paroles de son étudiant.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Il a abusé de toi une seule fois n'est-ce pas ?

Ichigo baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Il n'aimait pas parler à voix haute de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il voyait qu'un changement s'opérait chez son professeur.

_ Ichigo ?

_ Il ne me violait pas… Enfin pas vraiment… Pas au début… Me frapper lui suffisait au début… Et puis il y a eu cette fois là… Il était parti chez ses parents et il m'avait enfermé dans l'appartement pour ne pas que j'aille voir ailleurs comme il disait… Quand il est rentré ça a totalement dérapé… Il était énervé et il m'a frappé pour se défouler… Et puis…Il… Il m'a obligé à… il était excité de me voir comme ça… Je saignais et lui il bandait… Il a voulu que… j'utilise ma bouche pour autre chose que crier… C'est ce qu'il m'a dit…

Le rouquin n'osait plus regarder le noble en face, ce qu'il lui racontait il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne et il se sentait mal d'en parler. Pourtant il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Byakuya. Alors il continua.

_ Après ça… ça a recommencé plusieurs fois… il n'allait jamais plus loin que ça… Ce n'était pas réellement un viol parce que j'acceptais… Pour que ça s'arrête… Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

Les poings du rouquin étaient fermement serrés sur ses cuisses, sa tête était basse. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il disait.

_ Ichigo je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais ne la leva pas pour autant.

_ Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

_ Je ne peux pas… Je… J'ai trop honte de moi pour vous regarder…

Byakuya étira alors son bras au dessus de la table et passa sa main sous le menton de son étudiant le forçant à le regarder. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et dans le regard du noble, Ichigo ne put voir qu'une infinie tendresse et une sombre colère qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

_ Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour survivre Ichigo. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. La folie de cet homme aurait pu te tuer et tu as subit sa méchanceté du mieux que tu as pu.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas la douleur qui est le plus dur à supporter… c'est ce que tout ça me faisait ressentir… Je… Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder en face… Je me détestais tellement d'être comme ça… faible… De laisser Jiruga me faire ça sans réagir… Je restais avec lui, je subissais sa colère parce que j'avais peur, tellement peur… Je m'en voulais de ne pas lui répondre, de ne pas lui rendre ses coups…

Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se l'interdit. Il ne devait pas craquer, il ne devait plus craquer. Byakuya était avec lui et il ne devait plus avoir peur.

_ Tu n'es pas faible Ichigo, tu as juste été victime de ta jeunesse, aveuglé par l'attachement que tu éprouvais pour… cet homme. Je ne veux pas que tu penses cela de toi. Comme je te l'ai dis, je te connais, toi et moi nous avons eu un nombre incalculable de conversations et je sais qui tu es. Tu es beaucoup de chose mais tu n'es certainement pas faible. Il faut que tu t'enlèves ça de la tête. Tes amis sont présents pour toi, ta famille également et puis tu m'as moi Ichigo. Tu ne dois pas nous cacher ce qu'il se passe, il faut que nous puissions t'aider et crois-moi, si je croise une nouvelle fois ce… Je ne trouve même pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer ce que je pense de cette personne.

Ichigo n'avait pas détaché son regard de Byakuya et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers le noble. Ses paroles lui avaient réchauffé le cœur. Les mots que l'ébène avait prononcé étaient des mots qu'il avait, inconsciemment, eu besoin d'entendre. Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit, parce que personne ne savait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment là. Et maintenant il se sentait un peu plus léger, comme si un poids immense venait de se retirer de sur ses épaules.

_ Merci.

Byakuya semblait surpris et interrogea son étudiant du regard.

_ Merci de me dire ça… Juste merci…

_ Je ne comprends pas Ichigo…

_ C'est juste que… J'avais besoin d'entendre ça… Jamais personne ne me l'a dit et… ça me fait du bien de l'entendre…

Les mains du rouquin se détendirent et il les posa sur la table. Dans ses yeux une incroyable gratitude se lisait et Byakuya voulu le serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Au lieu de ça il enleva ses doigts du visage d'Ichigo et les glissa dans la main droite du jeune homme et la serra. Le rouquin rougit légèrement et serra en retour la main du professeur. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas et exprimaient pour eux ce qu'ils ressentaient à l'instant présent. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Une fine sphère où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, rien que pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent savourer l'instant intime qu'ils partageaient.

Le cœur du rouquin battait à vive allure, il savait que ses joues devaient être plus que rouge à cet instant mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement fort qu'il eut envie de pleurer. Il voulait dire à son professeur qu'il l'aimait mais il était tellement peu sûr de lui, il ne voulait pas faire fuir l'homme en face de lui qu'il ne dit rien et essaya de contenir le débordement de sentiment qui irradiait de son corps.

Byakuya de son côté n'était pas dans un meilleurs état. Son étudiant l'avait complètement charmé et il était totalement fou du rouquin mais il n'osait tout simplement pas lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Comment le jeune homme allait-il réagir s'il lui avouait après les révélations qu'il venait de faire ? Non ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment pour ça. Mais Kami-sama qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Byakuya aurait voulu se lever et l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde, pour montrer qu'Ichigo était à lui et à personne d'autre. Cette fois encore le noble ce fit la remarque qu'il était faible, que le rouquin le rendait faible, pourtant il n'en avait cure.

Cependant la petite bulle qu'ils avaient créée explosa instantanément avec l'arrivée d'une jeune femme. Elle avait de courts cheveux gris et sur le côté droit de son crâne deux tresses descendaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe simple noire avec des collants noirs et une paire de bottines à talon. Son visage était jovial, elle semblait incroyablement timide et ses yeux marron ne lâchaient pas Byakuya. Cette dernière n'avait pas fait le moindre son mais sa simple présence avait suffit à faire voler en éclat le fragile instant d'intimité que les deux hommes étaient en train de partager.

Le noble posa son regard sur elle et instantanément l'ambiance changea ainsi que le comportement de l'ébène. L'homme semblait connaître la jeune femme et Ichigo resta dubitatif un instant. Qui était-elle ?

Byakuya semblait énervé et, pour la première fois Ichigo pouvait voir cela sur le visage de son professeur, agacé. Non l'homme semblait presque lassé et cela surpris le rouquin. Le jeune homme détourna le regard de l'homme et posa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci semblait encore plus gênée qu'au départ et elle semblait pleinement consciente de l'état d'énervement du noble qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard.

_ Konbanwa Kuchiki-sama !

La jeune femme avait parlé d'une petite voix chevrotante qu'elle avait voulu assuré et Ichigo s'en amusa. Apparemment elle semblait totalement déstabilisée par la présence de Byakuya et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle venait les déranger pendant leur soirée et cela commençait à taper sur le système du rouquin.

L'homme avait repris son attitude noble et hautaine et dévisageait totalement la jeune femme qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_ Kotetsu-san. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé. Byakuya connaissait cette femme. Cela fit monter encore un cran la colère qui pointait le bout de son nez en lui.

_ Je… Je vous ai vu avec votre… votre ami… Et je me suis dis que je devais venir vous passer le bonsoir…

_ Maintenant que c'est fait je pense que vous pouvez y aller.

La jeune femme eu la décence de rougir à la phrase du noble. Cependant, malgré ce qu'avait pensé le rouquin, la jeune femme resta la provocant un peu plus le noble.

_ J'aimerai vous parler je…

_ Kotetsu Isane. J'ai été clair avec vous dès le début il me semble.

_ Oui mais je me suis dis que…

_ Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je ne suis pas seul. Je vous l'ai déjà dis à de nombreuses reprises. Il n'y aura rien de plus. Je ne peux pas être plus clair que ça.

Ichigo tiqua à la phrase de son professeur. Cette fille était-elle une ancienne amante du noble ? Raison de plus pour la détester. Il était furieux maintenant et d'un geste parfaitement puérile il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea un peu plus la jeune femme.

_ Mais je pensais que je… que vous aviez été satisfait ce jour là je… vous aviez dit que j'étais douée alors je…

Byakuya avait levé une main pour faire taire la jeune femme qui devenait de plus en plus rouge et qui commençait à bafouiller. Ichigo avait levé un sourcil à l'entente de ce que la jeune femme avait dit et il avait maintenant le regard braqué sur le noble. Ce dernier paraissait de plus en plus en colère et, bien que cela ne se voyait pratiquement pas sur le visage impassible du noble, légèrement gêné des révélations d'Isane.

Le rouquin était maintenant en colère et il était sur que de la fumé lui sortait par les oreilles. Il aurait voulu taper la tête de la jeune femme sur la table pour avoir posé ses mains sur le noble. Il aurait voulu…

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'imaginer une autre torture pour la jeune femme car son téléphone venait de vibrer discrètement dans sa poche. D'un geste rageur, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres, il le retira de son jean et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Yusu. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils mais cette fois d'inquiétude. En effet c'était assez rare que sa jeune sœur lui écrive alors il ouvrit rapidement le message.

 _Ichi-nii est-ce que tu peux m'appeler ?_

Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste le noble repris la parole.

_ Je veux que vous écoutiez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire jeune femme. Il n'y aura rien de plus que ce qu'il y a déjà eu. Ce jour là a été une erreur, je regrette profondément ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais vous m'avez séduit dans le but d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi et j'ai craqué parce que je suis un homme et que j'ai des besoins. Mais laissez moi vous dire que vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, ce jour là, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Alors non il ne se produira rien de plus. Maintenant j'aimerai passer une agréable soirée avec le charmant jeune homme que vous voyez là alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de partir et de ne plus revenir me parler. Ai-je été assez clair ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et bien qu'il ressentait de la pitié pour cette fille, après tout Byakuya avait été particulièrement salop avec elle, le rouquin ne fut pas du tout triste de la voir partir pratiquement en courant.

Byakuya semblait hors de lui et il en allait de même pour Ichigo qui le regardait à présent avec colère. Le noble se retourna vers lui et son attitude changea immédiatement. Cependant à la vue de la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme, le noble parut un instant navré de ce qu'il venait de se passer puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Il pouvait clairement voir de la jalousie sur le visage de son étudiant. Il allait s'en amuser.

Pourtant avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le téléphone d'Ichigo se mit, cette fois, à sonner, une sonnerie particulièrement bruyante, Rasetsukoku de Dir en Grey, ce qui fit retourner pas mal de tête vers eux. Ne s'en préoccupant que partiellement le rouquin décrocha, il s'agissait de Yusu.

_ Yusu ?

_ Ichi-nii

_ Yusu pourquoi tu pleures ?

Effectivement la jeune fille pleurait à chaude larme dans le téléphone et cela brisa le cœur du jeune homme. Il détestait entendre ou voir ses sœurs pleurer.

_ Je suis avec papa à la clinique, je me suis cassée le bras…

Le rouquin fut quelque peu soulager. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus grave. Cela dut se voir sur son visage car Byakuya qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis le début se détendit également.

_ Yuzu la douleur va partir ne t'inquiète pas !

_ Je sais mais… mais là j'ai mal et en plus je vais plus pouvoir faire de danse !

_ Tu danseras à la maison !

_ Mais toute seule ce n'est pas drôle ichi-nii !

Ichigo sentait les ennuies arrivés et il essaya d'y échapper mais en vain.

_ Tu ne seras pas toute seule Yuzu ! Il y aura maman, papa et Karin !

_ Ichi-niiiiiii promets moi que tu vas venir toi aussi !

_ Yuzu tu sais que je ne peux pas…

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer encore plus fort, des sanglots qui firent totalement craquer le rouquin.

_ OK, OK, je viendrais !

_ Promets le Ichi-nii !

_ Je promets Yuzu !

_ Tu promets quoi ?

_ De venir danser avec toi… Je promets …

Ichigo savait qu'il devait être tout rouge et il releva la tête pour voir que Byakuya était clairement amusé par la situation. Cela énerva encore plus le rouquin qui n'avait oublié une seconde l'épisode « Isane Kotetsu ». Cependant il entendit renifler sa petite sœur au téléphone et il reporta son attention sur elle.

_ Dit Ichi-nii… Tu pourras faire un dessin sur mon plâtre ?

_ Évidemment Yuzu.

_ Des fleurs de cerisiers ?

_ Bien sûr ma belle !

Ichigo voyait que Byakuya commençait légèrement à s'impatienter et il décida qu'il était grand temps de laisser sa jeune sœur aux mains efficaces de son paternel.

_ Écoute Yuzu je dois te laisser je te rappellerais demain d'accord ?

_ Pourquoi Ichi-nii ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ?

_ Non… Je suis dehors…

_ Tu as un rendez-vous ?

A ce moment là Ichigo maudit la claire voyance de sa sœur.

_ Yuzu je….

_ Kyaaaaa !

D'un mouvement brusque le rouquin éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. Apparemment sa sœur avait arrêté de pleurer et il s'apprêtait à vivre un réellement moment de solitude il en était sûr.

_ Yuzu s'il te plait…

_ C'est ton petit copain ?

_ Quoi ?!

_ Réponds Ichi-nii ! C'est ton petit copain ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas…

_ Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?!

_ C'est compliqué Yuzu ! Je dois te laisser, je te rappelle demain.

_ Je veux lui parler !

_ Quoi ?! Non !

_ Ichi-niiiiiiiiii Je veux lui parler !

_ Mais enfin Yuzu !

_ Passe le moi tout de suite ou je cri !

Ichigo savait qu'il était totalement foutu à ce moment là et il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Byakuya qui le regardait à présent avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

_ Tu es sûre…. ?

_ Tout de suite Ichi-nii !

Alors comme vaincu, le rouquin enleva le téléphone de son oreille et le tendit à son professeur qui le regarda dubitativement.

_ Ma petite sœur veut vous parler…

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais… S'il vous plait… ne tenez pas trop compte de ce qu'elle va vous dire…

L'homme saisit alors le téléphone de plus en plus surpris de la tournure des événements de la soirée. Ichigo baissa les yeux sur ses mains et pour faire bonne figure il but un peu de son soda. L'homme, quant à lui, il avait mis le téléphone du rouquin contre son oreille où il entendit clairement un reniflement sonore. Cela le ramena plusieurs années en arrière quand Rukia était rentrée de l'école, le genou ensanglanté, les yeux remplis de larme. Cette dernière avait arrêté de pleurer mais elle reniflait tout de même. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il lui était arrivé la jeune Rukia avait répondu qu'elle était tombée à l'école puis elle avait ajouté en le regardant avec de grands yeux larmoyants, « mais ce n'est rien nii-sama ! Ichi et Yumi m'ont fait un bisou magique ! Je… Je n'ai plus mal ! ». Byakuya se souvenait parfaitement bien qu'à ce moment là il avait serré sa sœur dans ses bras et il lui avait nettoyé le genou.

Un nouveau reniflement le fit revenir à l'instant présent et il se refocalisa sur la bizarrerie de la situation. Puis prenant une grande inspiration il répondit.

_ Allo ?

_ Bonsoir ! Je suis la petite sœur d'Ichigo ! Je m'appelle Yuzu !

_ Bonsoir jeune fille.

Byakuya entendit la petit Yuzu reprendre sa respiration et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il aimait bien provoquer un peu les gens.

_ Je… Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que vous êtes le petit ami d'Ichi-nii ?

Pour le coup le noble se retrouva « sur le cul ». La petite avait demandé ça avec un tel aplomb qu'il voulu immédiatement la rencontrer, cette petite allait aller très loin dans la vie, il en était certain.

_ Et bien… Oui. Si tu m'y autorise bien évidemment jeune Yuzu.

_ Vous l'aimez ?

Encore une fois l'homme resta coi un moment. Cette jeune fille lui parlait avec une telle désinvolture et un tel sérieux à la fois qu'il ne lui venait pas une seconde en tête de lui mentir. La question qu'elle lui avait posé aurait pu être vu comment un manque total d'indiscrétion mais le noble ne vit pas les choses sous cet angle. Il savait maintenant ce qui était arrivé au jeune rouquin, et il savait que la jeune fille voulait simplement s'assurer que son frère ne souffrirait plus. Alors il voulut être honnête avec elle.

_ Oui.

_ vous ne le ferait pas souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non.

_ Alors je veux bien que vous soyez son petit ami. Ichi-nii doit être heureux.

_ J'y veillerai, je te le promets jeune Yuzu.

_ Très bien alors. Pouvez-vous me passer Ichi-nii ?

_ Oui je te le passe.

Le noble redonna le téléphone au rouquin qui le regarda avec interrogation. Cependant à part un sourire énigmatique de la part de Byakuya, Ichigo n'eut rien et cela le frustra.

_ Allo ?

_ Ichi-nii ! Tu me rappelles demain hein ?

_ Oui, oui !

_ Et n'oublie pas que…

_ Je sais j'ai promis de venir… Danser avec toi… Et oui je te ferai des fleurs de cerisiers sur ton plâtre !

_ Merci Ichi-nii… T'es le meilleur grand frère du monde ! Je vais raccrocher papa arrive !

Ichigo entendit effectivement une porte s'ouvrir et la voix tonitruante de son cingler de paternel retentir comme s'il était à côté de lui.

_ Je te laisse Ichi-nii ! Fais un bisou à ton petit copain ! Ja ne !

Ichigo voulut hurler de désespoir. En effet il avait pu entendre son père arrêter de parler et il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer s'élancer sur sa petite sœur afin de lui prendre le téléphone. En effet il avait pu entendre, avant que la jeune fille ne raccroche, « Quoi ? Comment ça un petit ami ? ». Yuzu venait de lancer le début d'une période particulièrement dérangeante pour lui. Son père allait le rendre dingue.

_ Ichigo ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Cependant avant que le rouquin n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche un message arriva sur son téléphone et il ne se fit pas d'illusion quant à son émetteur.

 _Fils. Je veux te voir le plus rapidement possible. Je veux savoir qui est l'homme que tu fréquentes. Je ne laisserais pas les choses de la dernière fois se reproduire tu peux en être certain._

Ichigo voulu se taper la tête contre la table. Il allait tuer Yuzu pour avoir parler de ça devant son père. Le vieux allait être intenable à présent. Encore plus cingler que d'habitude, encore plus lourd et envahissant. Il allait devoir la jouer fine et ne pas tuer son père.

_ Ichigo ? J'aimerai bien que tu me répondes.

_ Je n'ai rien à expliquer… Vous par contre oui.

_ Moi ?

Au petit sourire que le noble affichait il voyait très bien ou le jeune homme voulait en venir et Ichigo le savait. Cela le mit encore plus en colère.

_ Vous n'allez pas faire comme si la venue de cette fille n'avait pas eue lieu !

_ Serais-tu jaloux Ichigo ?

_ Ça n'a rien avoir.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Tu es jaloux assume le.

Ichigo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda comme un enfant.

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'apprécie juste pas être dérangé par ce genre de personne.

_ Quel genre de personne ?

Le sourire du noble s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure, il semblait s'amuser de la situation et de l'embarra d'Ichigo qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

_ Arrêté de sourire comme ça vous !

_ Quelle mauvaise foi ! Bien, si tu veux tout savoir cette jeune femme est la secrétaire d'un collègue. Il y a plusieurs mois elle m'a séduit et nous avons couché ensemble. Bien entendu je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que cette fois là. Et depuis elle devient légèrement dérangeante, cependant je lui pardonne.

_ Ah vous lui pardonnez ?

_ Évidemment, comme je te l'ai dis et comme elle te l'a très bien fait comprendre elle est douée…

Ichigo fronça fortement les sourcils et il se senti énormément vexé par les propos de son professeur. Ce dernier se foutait totalement de sa gueule, il commençait à en avoir marre, vraiment marre.

_ Très douée de ses mains surtout…

_ Bon ben ça va j'ai compris.

Le jeune homme pris son verre pour faire bonne figure et bu un coup. Cependant le sourire de son professeur s'agrandissait et il avait besoin de se calmer parce qu'il allait tout simplement faire une crise de nerf. Alors il se leva rapidement sous le regard surpris et toujours extrêmement moqueur et fier de Byakuya.

_ Vous m'excusez s'il vous plait.

Sans attendre de réponses le rouquin se dirigea d'un pas pressé et décidé vers les toilettes du bar. La pièce était petite avec seulement deux éviers et deux toilettes séparés par une paroi noire. Ichigo se dirigea vers un des lavabos et se regarda dans le grand miroir mural. Ses joues étaient toujours rouge et ses cheveux en pétard. À cet instant il crevait littéralement de jalousie, il aurait voulu retourner là bas et embrasser passionnément son professeur afin de montrer qu'il était à lui. Il n'en fit cependant rien et passa nerveusement de l'eau froide sur son visage. Il devait se calmer et vite. Il devait arrêter de penser à cette grognasse et ses beaux yeux marron, il devait ignorer le fait de savoir qu'elle était apparemment douée de ses mains et surtout, surtout il devait arrêter de penser au fait qu'elle avait couché avec Byakuya. Ce dernier point était particulièrement compliqué à ignorer. À part les baisers passionnés de la veille il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Byakuya refusait de le toucher et cela rendait le rouquin totalement fou.

Ichigo était quelqu'un d'affreusement rancunier. Il avait une envie folle de se venger. De faire payer à Byakuya le fait qu'il le frustrait de plus en plus. Il avait envie de partir d'ici parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir le regard moqueur du noble sur lui, il ne voulait plus voir que le professeur prenait un plaisir fou à le torturer. Il voulait partir mais en même temps il crevait d'envie de rester, il aimait cet homme comme un fou et s'éloigner de lui lui déchirait le cœur. Il aurait voulu rester avec lui tout le temps et il se sentait faible parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester loin de Byakuya, il n'y arrivait pas et il n'en avait pas envie du tout. Il était bien, il se sentait en sécurité et il avait l'impression de revivre quand ils étaient ensemble et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers une des cabines afin de vider sa vessie. Une fois son affaire fini il alla se laver les mains. Mais avant de pouvoir faire un autre geste la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant passer Byakuya qui le dévisagea de haut en bas. Ichigo resta immobile attendant de voir ce que l'homme allait faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochant quelques secondes. Ce que le jeune homme pu lire dans les yeux de son professeur le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Du désir. Du désir brut. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ichigo se fit pousser dans la cabine qu'il venait de quitter et Byakuya ferma la porte rapidement.

L'étroitesse de la pièce fit grimper d'un coup la tension entre eux. L'un comme l'autre ils avaient résisté toute la journée à l'envie de se voir, de s'embrasser de se toucher et ils avaient atteint leurs limites. Se fut Byakuya qui craqua en premier encore une fois et qui plaqua fortement Ichigo contre la paroi des toilettes. Le rouquin lâcha un gémissement qui fut rapidement étouffé par la bouche de son professeur.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupire de soulagement quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Rapidement elles se mirent en mouvement. D'abord chaste le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné quand Ichigo lâcha un petit gémissement. Byakuya passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux de son étudiant, le forçant ainsi à pencher la tête afin d'approfondir leur échange. La langue de Byakuya pénétra lentement dans la bouche d'Ichigo retrouvant sa consœur avec bonheur. Les langues dansaient lentement, sensuellement. Puis rapidement le baiser devint ravageur. Chacun mit tout son cœur dans l'échange, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêté, ils n'en avaient pas envie non plus. Se retrouver leur procurait un bonheur indescriptible.

Le noble dévorait littéralement la bouche du jeune homme et se dernier essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le mouvement que lui imposait le noble. Les mains d'Ichigo s'agrippaient à la chemise de Byakuya il se frottait inconsciemment à lui, réveillant ainsi leurs désirs.

Leurs bouches se quittaient que pour mieux se retrouver, leurs corps étaient comme aimantées. Le noble passa sa main sur la nuque de son étudiant le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet endiablé, chacun d'eux essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ichigo lâcha un nouveau gémissement qui fut encore une fois étouffé par la bouche de son professeur. Ce dernier pouvait clairement sentir l'érection du plus jeune contre sa hanche et il s'amusa à appuyer légèrement dessus, faisant gémir Ichigo bruyamment. Il devenait totalement fou des sons que produisait son étudiant passionné.

Ichigo, lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était bien trop perdu dans toutes les sensations que faisait naître en lui Byakuya. Sa langue qui dominait totalement le baiser, les légers coups de bassin que le noble donnait le rendait totalement fou. La seule chose dont le jeune homme était réellement conscient c'était la sensation de l'érection de son professeur contre lui. Il avait envie de lui comme jamais.

Lentement le baiser pris fin et les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils avaient du mal à se résister. Byakuya avait son front posé contre celui de son étudiant, leur souffle s'entre choquait. Le noble ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, il avait totalement perdu son sang froid mais le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant valait bien ça.

_ Vous me rendez totalement dingue.

Le noble adressa un sourire à son étudiant. Il en allait de même pour lui et il était content de voir que son étudiant était autant accro à lui.

De son côté Ichigo cogitait. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser partir son professeur et encore une fois la colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt revint à l'assaut. Oh non. Byakuya n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça cette fois.

Le rouquin se déplaça légèrement afin de faire une nouvelle fois se rencontrer leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste qui les ravi l'un comme l'autre. Les mains qui étaient toujours agrippées à la chemise du professeur glissèrent lentement et Byakuya se sépara de la bouche de son étudiant afin de le regarder avec surprise. Il l'interrogeait du regard et le jeune homme fit comme si de rien était. Il continua de faire glisser ses mains sur le torse de son professeur et ce qu'il sentait le rendait fou. Cependant il devait garder la tête froide, il avait une idée derrière la tête et il ne voulait pas que tout tombe à l'eau parce qu'il était incapable de se contrôler.

_ Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ichigo continua à faire glisser ses mains vers la ceinture de son professeur et releva de grands yeux innocents vers l'homme.

_ Je me venge.

La réponse dite avec calme et sensualité souffla légèrement le noble. Ce dernier se reprit cependant bien vite et regarda son étudiant dans les yeux. Ichigo avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard et cela fit rapidement grandir la tension dans le corps du noble. Vraiment ce gosse était la personne qui lui fallait.

_ Tu te venges ?

_ Oui.

Les mains du rouquin étaient à présent arrivées à destination et le jeune homme ouvrit agilement la ceinture de Byakuya. Ichigo ne lâchait plus des yeux son professeur et ce qu'il y voyait le rendait de plus en plus heureux et il avait de plus en plus envie de jouer. Non cette fois Byakuya ne lui échapperait pas et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer tout les moments où il s'était foutu de sa gueule. Oui, Ichigo l'avait mauvaise et Byakuya allait en payer les frais.

Lentement il ouvrit le bouton du pantalon de l'homme, puis il ouvrit sa braguette et sa main entra en contact avec le tissu chaud du boxer de Byakuya. Le professeur se mordit la lèvre quand il senti la main de son étudiant sur son érection et il se retint de justesse quand il senti que le rouquin massait lentement son sexe.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'occasion pour vous montrer à quel point _moi_ je suis doué.

_ La jalousie te va tellement bien Ichigo…

L'homme continuait à se moquer de lui et Ichigo n'apprécia pas du tout cela. Il remonta alors sa main sous la chemise blanche de son professeur le faisant soupirer de frustration et Ichigo lui adressa un petit sourire. Il toucha d'abord son ventre, puis ses abdos parfaitement bien dessiné. La pulpe des doigts du rouquin sur son épiderme fit frissonner Byakuya comme un dingue. Il voulait que le jeune homme continue.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses prières, Ichigo fit glisser sa main plus haut, touchant ainsi les pectoraux du noble. Il passa d'abord sa main sur le droit, puis sur le gauche, puis il retourna sur le droit, frôlant intentionnellement un téton durci. Byakuya retint son souffle afin de ne pas donner satisfaction à son étudiant, mais se dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là même.

La deuxième main du rouquin qui était resté, jusque là, tranquillement posée sur les hanches de l'ébène se mit également en mouvement. Ichigo la fit passer sous la chemise blanche du noble, puis elle alla rejoindre sa consœur sur le torse du professeur. Quand cette dernière pinça légèrement le téton en même temps que l'autre en faisait de même avec l'autre petit bout de chaire, Byakuya eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de gémir. Pourtant il n'avait pu se retenir de fermer les yeux et de reposer son front sur celui d'Ichigo. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure et son souffle était court. Par pur esprit de provocation le plus jeune donna un léger coup de langue sur les lèvres de Byakuya et celui-ci retint difficilement sa respiration.

_ Je suis content que ma jalousie vous plaise alors.

Toute en parlant les mains du rouquin, qui n'avaient pas cessé de pincer, de caresser et de dorloter les tétons de Byakuya, se remirent en mouvement et descendirent de nouveau sur les abdos du noble. Elles caressaient sa peau d'une délicieuse façon et Ichigo du se retenir de ne pas tout simplement arracher la chemise de l'ébène afin de joindre sa langue à la partie. Il avait absolument envie de connaître le goût de la peau de son professeur, mais l'envie de se venger était bien plus grande.

Le rouquin fit lentement glisser ses mains sur le ventre plat de l'homme puis l'une d'entre elle glissa un peu plus bas jouant maintenant doucement avec l'élastique du boxer noir de Byakuya. Cependant Ichigo ne fit rien de plus, frustrant intentionnellement l'homme qu'il voyait à deux doigts de craquer. Pourtant le rouquin savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Kuchiki était bien trop fort pour se contrôler. Alors il fit glisser sa deuxième main dans le dos de son professeur afin de pouvoir le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Une fois cela fait Ichigo frotta sa propre érection, toujours bien emprisonnée dans son jean, contre celle tendue à l'extrême de l'ébène. Cette fois un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Byakuya ce qui fit sourire largement le rouquin. Il était sur la bonne voie.

Continuant à donner de légers coups de bassin, Ichigo fit dévaler sa main sur les fesses de son professeur le faisant reprendre sa respiration et ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus du regard et Ichigo pouvait lire un intense désir dans les yeux de l'ébène. Cela le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il avait envie de tellement plus. Il voulait que l'homme le touche aussi, cependant il résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de supplier Byakuya de le toucher. Le noble n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait. Cette fois Ichigo allait le faire gémir de plaisir, il allait le faire jouir et il allait pouvoir enfin se foutre un peu de sa gueule lui aussi.

_ Tu l'avoues enfin ?

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise n'est-ce pas ?

_ Effectivement ce n'en est pas une…

Stoppant tout mouvement, Ichigo regarda son professeur avec provocation. Ce dernier attendait la suite avec impatience et Ichigo le voyait très bien. Alors, toujours souriant et provocateur, le rouquin fit descendre sa main sur l'avant du boxer de l'homme le faisant une nouvelle fois fermer les yeux. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de masser doucement l'érection de l'homme et cela eut pour résultat de le faire gémir doucement. Les oreilles d'Ichigo furent ravies d'entendre son délicieux son et le rouquin ne se priva pas pour approfondir ses caresses afin de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. Cela ne tarda d'ailleurs pas puisque un grognement un peu plus bestial sorti des lèvres succulentes de Byakuya.

Ichigo fit remonter légèrement sa main, appuyant un peu plus fort sur le sexe tendu de l'homme, et il la fit glisser dans le sous-vêtement de son professeur. Il ne toucha plus la hampe tendue de Byakuya. Il caressait simplement la peau douce de l'aine de son professeur, faisant grogner celui-ci de frustration.

_ Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Ichigo…

_ Ah bon ?

Le rouquin avait susurré ses mots à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'homme, et tout en remontant sa main, faisant légèrement claquer l'élastique du boxer contre la peau de Byakuya, il retourna jouer un instant avec la peau douce et chaude du ventre de l'ébène. Puis doucement il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son professeur, lui donnant un baiser fougueux et ravageur qui les laissa tout les deux pantelants.

Ichigo reprit là où il en était avant que Byakuya ne se décide de reprendre les choses en main, et il continua donc ses caresses.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes cette délicieuse torture ?

_ Moi je vous torture ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que ça vous plaisait…

Ichigo avait à présent un grand sourire placardé sur le visage et Byakuya le regarda férocement.

_ Tu sais très bien où est-ce que je veux en venir Ichigo !

Le noble perdait son sang froid et il était divin. Ichigo ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le rouquin pouvait facilement dire que le noble crevait littéralement de désir et cela lui fit énormément plaisir. Enfin il jouait dans la même cour.

_ Oh ! Vous voulez parler de ça ?

_ Putain ! Putain, putain, putain !

Ichigo venait d'enrouler brusquement sa main autour de l'érection plus que dure de l'homme, le faisant totalement perdre les pédales. Il venait de gémir bruyamment contre les lèvres du rouquin avant de fermer les yeux et de jeter sa tête en arrière.

Pourtant Ichigo ne fit pas un mouvement de plus. Sa main était fermement enroulée autour du sexe de son professeur, il pouvait sentir que ce dernier était déjà humide de pré-cum, il avait envie de bouger sa main afin de pouvoir entendre son professeur gémir à cause de lui, gémir pour lui et grâce à lui mais il n'en fit rien, restant totalement immobile.

_ Que de vulgarité… Sensei… Mes oreilles chastes pourraient ne pas le supporter et je serais dans l'obligation d'arrêter.

_ Kami-sama Ichigo… Bouge… je…

_ Vous ?

Ah ce moment là Byakuya détestait autant qu'il aimait le rouquin. Ses attouchement l'avait rendu dingue. La sensation de ses mains sur sa peau l'avait rendu totalement fébrile, il en aurait perdu la tête s'il n'avait pas un minimum d'amour propre. Et que dire sur l'agilité des mains de son étudiant. Il était la meilleur chose qu'il avait connue jusque là et pourtant il avait eu son cota d'expérience.

Byakuya avait toujours tout contrôlé dans sa vie, il ne laissait rien au hasard. Il aimait dominer ses partenaires et même pendant l'acte sexuel il ne se laissait que très peu aller. Pourtant là, là il se sentait totalement dépasser par la situation. Son étudiant l'avait à sa merci, il pouvait à cet instant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire et Byakuya se laissait faire avec plaisir. Il lâchait totalement prise. Même si à cet instant il avait plus envie de retourner son étudiant et de le prendre sauvagement, ici dans ses toilettes à l'allure douteuse, sans aucune autre forme de procès.

_ Je t'en prie… Bouge… S'il te plait… Ichigo…

À ce moment là Ichigo eut envie de hurler de bonheur. Cependant il se retint et décida d'aller un peu plus loin.

_ Aaaah… Je doute que ce soit suffisant Sensei…

La tête toujours rejeté en arrière Byakuya peinait à retrouver son souffle, la main chaude autour de sa queue le rendait juste fou et il essaya de donner un coup de bassin afin de la faire bouger un peu mais sans succès. En effet Ichigo venait de resserrer ses doigts le faisant gémir encore une fois.

_ Dis… Dis-moi ce que tu veux Ichigo… S'il te plait…

_ Je veux que vous me regardiez.

L'homme obéi instantanément. Il pencha une nouvelle fois sa tête et reposa son front sur celui du rouquin. Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir et de plaisir qu'il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler. Son souffle chaud heurtait les lèvres de son étudiant et ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire.

Lentement il fit glisser sa main de haut en bas, se focalisant sur les expressions exquises de son professeur. Le plaisir se lisait sur tous ses traits, sa bouche était ouverte et de doux gémissements s'en échappaient. Ichigo le masturbait doucement, ses allés retours suivaient un rythme lent, sensuel, enivrant. Byakuya avait posé ses mains à plat sur la paroi qui se trouvait derrière le rouquin. Il ne lâchait pas du regard, acceptant que le jeune homme le voit totalement abandonné à ses mains.

_ Ichi… Ichigo plus vite…

Le rouquin posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

_ Ah ça… Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie… Vous voyez apparemment il y a des gens bien plus doué que moi.

Il allait le tuer. Le tuer lentement après l'avoir baiser durement et violemment.

_ Ichigo !

_ Vous l'aimez ma jalousie ?

_ Je vais te…

Le rouquin serra sa main un peu plus autour de la queue de son professeur le faisant gémir laborieusement. Ses va et viens étaient toujours désespérément lent et le plaisir que Byakuya ressentait était particulièrement intense pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

_ J'aimerai que vous me disiez qui est le plus doué entre cette fille et moi…

_ Toi ! Putain Ichigo c'est toi !

_ Là on va peut-être pouvoir s'entendre…

_ Tu me rends fou… Oooh merde !

Ichigo venait d'accélérer brutalement la cadence de ses mouvements. Il ne s'arrêta pas un instant, ne laissant aucun répit à l'homme qui gémissait bruyamment.

Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Ichigo posa ses lèvres sur celles ce son professeur, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre halène. Les mouvements sur le sexe de Byakuya devinrent encore plus brutaux le faisant grimper rapidement les marches vers le septième ciel. L'homme de savait plus où donner de la tête, les mains sur sa queue le rendaient totalement fou, la langue du rouquin jouant habillement avec la sienne le comblait également, et la deuxième main d'Ichigo qui malaxais allègrement ses fesses ne lui laissait pas le temps de penser. Byakuya était totalement emporté par un mélange de sensations toutes plus délicieuse les une que les autres.

Ichigo n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Voir l'ébène si abandonné l'excitait comme jamais. Savoir qu'il était à l'origine de ses gémissements le faisait frissonner et la sensation de la peau du sexe de Byakuya contre sa main faisait que son sexe était tellement tendu qu'il avait mal. Pourtant pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté. Il avait mit fin au baiser afin de pouvoir voir les yeux remplis de plaisir du noble. Finit le masque d'impassibilité et de froideur. Le visage de Byakuya était si expressif à cet instant que le rouquin ne put retenir un gémissement. Il était tellement beau, tellement désirable qu'Ichigo n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Puis d'un mouvement incontrôlé Byakuya donna un coup de bassin afin d'approfondir encore plus la caresse si s'était possible. Sans que ce ne soit contrôlé, l'érection du noble rencontra celle, toujours enfermée dans le jean, du rouquin.

_ Haan…

_ Ichigo… Je… Je vais… Je vais venir…

_ Alors viens Byakuya…

Le soudain tutoiement ainsi que son prénom murmuré dans son oreille, ça mélangé aux incessants va et viens sur son sexe firent brutalement venir Byakuya dans un râle bestial de plaisir.

Pendant son orgasme il n'avait pas détaché les yeux du rouquin et Ichigo se senti tellement à l'étroit dans son pantalon qu'il eut peur d'exploser.

L'homme essayait de reprendre son souffle laborieusement, son ventre se contractait délicieusement en sentant toujours les vagues de plaisir déferler en lui. Ses jambes tremblaient par la puissance de son orgasme et il eut tout simplement envie de baiser Ichigo quand il vit que celui-ci, dans un pur geste de provocation, portait sa main souillée de sa semence à sa bouche, en le regardant provocateur, sensuel et allumeur.

Byakuya vit que son étudiant léchait avec application ses doigts, tout en le fixant et cela le fit déglutir. Putain ce gosse devait avoir un instinct de survit de merde.

_ Crois moi quand je te dis que le jour où je vais te prendre tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher droit de ta vie.

_ Mais je n'attends que ça moi Sensei…

Reposant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, Ichigo se retira rapidement d'entre les bras toujours tendus de son professeur et sorti de la cabine. Il alla près d'un des robinets et se lava les mains. Quand il releva la tête pour voir son reflet dans le miroir il pu voir que ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pétard qu'avant, son visage était tout rouge et qu'une lueur particulièrement lubrique brillait dans ses yeux.

Byakuya venait de sortir et il le regardait à travers le miroir. L'homme semblait entièrement satisfait bien qu'en colère de s'être fais avoir de la sorte par son étudiant. Non mais il l'avait le supplier et ça, ça il lui ferait largement payer. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire en coin auquel Byakuya répondit.

_ Je pense qu'il faut que tu te calmes un peu Ichigo. Tu es tellement excité que ça se lit sur ton visage.

_ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air surtout !

Byakuya acquiesça et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui prit doucement la main et il les fit sortir des toilettes. Le noble avait réglé par avance leurs consommations, alors ils sortirent simplement du bar en ayant tout de même récupérer leurs vestes auparavant.

L'air froid de la nuit fit du bien à Ichigo et il sentait que l'excitation de son corps redescendait légèrement. Byakuya serrait toujours sa main qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher et au lieu de les entraîner vers le parking comme le pensait Ichigo, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours d'eau qui traversait Karakura. Ils longeaient la bordure de l'eau, calmement, essayant encore de reprendre leurs esprits. Ce fut l'ébène qui brisa le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux.

_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta petite sœur Ichigo…

_ Ah… Elle s'est cassé le bras alors elle m'a appelé pour me faire promettre de danser avec elle… Elle veut aussi que je lui fasse un dessin sur son plâtre.

_ Une fleurs de cerisier c'est ça ?

_ Oui… D'ailleurs ! Je peux vous poser une question ?

Byakuya émit un rire qui provoqua des frissons dans le corps d'Ichigo. Putain il n'était pas encore remit de ses émotions ! Il fallait qu'il se calme !

_ Tu demandes si tu peux me poser une question après m'avoir fait jouir de tes mains ?!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, effectivement c'était légèrement ridicule.

_ Je voulais savoir… votre tatouage… Pourquoi une fleur de cerisier et pourquoi ce tatouage ?!

_ Je trouve ces fleurs poétiques… Et j'apprécie les tatouages quand ça reste dans la limite du raisonnable.

_ Je vois… Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé ?

Byakuya eut un petit sourire et choisi de lui raconter qu'une partie de sa conversation avec Yuzu Kurosaki.

_ Elle voulait simplement savoir si j'étais ton petit ami Ichigo.

_ Et… ?

_ Je lui ai dis que je l'étais uniquement si elle voulait bien que je le sois. Alors je le suis.

Les joues du rouquin rougirent de plaisir et un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage. Byakuya était son petit copain.

_ J'en suis ravi !

Byakuya lui adressa un tendre sourire qui fit totalement fondre le cœur du jeune homme encore une fois. Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée. Les deux hommes se contentèrent de marcher, main dans la main. Pendant plus de dix minutes ils se baladèrent tranquillement le long de la rivière. Le froid mordant de la fin novembre faisant que les mains d'Ichigo devenaient de plus en plus froide mais il essayait tant bien que mal de résister. Puis un violent frisson se saisit de lui et Byakuya s'arrêta.

_ Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il fait froid et tu vas tomber malade.

_ Non, ça va je…

_ Ichigo ne mens pas. Je te veux en pleine forme.

Ichigo baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Cette attitude surpris légèrement le noble mais il attendit que le rouquin se décide à parler de lui-même.

_ C'est juste que je ne veux pas rentrer…

_ Pourquoi ça ?

Byakuya craignait qu'une fois encore le jeune homme ait peur de son ex violent et violeur à ses heures perdues.

_ Parce que je veux rester avec vous.

La soudaine honnêteté d'Ichigo fit plaisir au noble.

_ Alors nous n'avons qu'à rester ensemble.

Ichigo releva la tête vers Byakuya et le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Cela va s'en dire qu'il faut que nous allions chez toi. Rukia est avec son petit ami Renji et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en se moment.

_ Vous êtes en train de dire que vous acceptez de passer la nuit chez moi ?

_ Oui, évidemment en tout bien tout honneur, il va de soit que je ne compte pas te sauter dessus ce soir. Je préfère te faire attendre encore un peu plus. Simple esprit de vengeance bien évidemment.

Ichigo rit légèrement. Il était juste heureux. Il allait dormir avec Byakuya dans son lit.

_ Alors c'est d'accord.

_ Parfait allons-y.

Les deux hommes firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers le parking du bar. L'un comme l'autre ils étaient heureux. Cette soirée avait été riche en événements et en révélations et ils étaient tout les deux ravis qu'elle se prolonge encore.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

finiiiiiiiiii

wouwou il est long ce chapitre ! Je me suis démené pour pouvoir l'écrire dans les temps !

Je serai bien plus que contente si vous me donnez votre avis !

Je reviens très vite avec un nouveau chapitre, je vous aime !

Encore merci de me lire :D

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :3

À très bientôt !

AndZero


	22. Chapter 22

p style="text-align: center;"Coucou à tous !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je voulais vous informer que j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'ai l'espoir qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à l'arrivé de celui que je ne vais pas tarder à recevoir mais je ne vous promet rien.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"C'est pourquoi je poste ceci ! Si il y a du retard cette fois ce ne sera que de quelques jours, je continue d'écrire et même si mon ordi rend l'âme j'ai de quoi sauvegarder donc pas de problèmes ! Et aussi je continue a noter les idées qui me viennent sur un petit carnet histoire de ne rien oublier !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"J'espère quand même pouvoir poster à temps, croisons les doigts !/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Je vous dis à très bientôt avec le nouveau chapitre de Correspondance!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"AndZero/p 


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou !

Comment allez-vous tout le monde ?

Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je voulais déjà vous remercier pour vos petits messages qui me font très plaisir à chaque fois que j'en vois un nouveau :D Vous êtes géniaux ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer dans l'écriture, je suis très peu sûre de moi à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'ai toujours un doute, je me dis que même si moi je l'aime bien ça ne sera peut-être pas votre cas… Enfin bref c'est pour ça que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant de publier Survivre et bien que je sois légèrement, mais vraiment très légèrement, plus confiante pour Correspondance je me dis souvent que ce que j'écris ben c'est de la merde :/ Donc c'est pour ça que je vous dis merci pour vos reviews parce que ça me donne un petit peu confiance et ça me fait énormément plaisir !

 **REBREF ! Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kama-chan59** : Ahahah non pas faire toute l'année universitaire ! Même moi je me sentirais frustrée uhuh ! Je t'explique un peu comment je vois les choses (rapidement hein !) je vous mets simplement à la place d'Ichigo ! Ben oui vous ressentez de la frustration vous aussi ! Et mon Ichi est super frustré du slip niark niark niark ! Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :D

 **Bad Joke** : Je suis contente que ce petit passage t'ait plu ! Mais crois moi je ne vous réserve pas que des jolis petits lemons des familles héhé ! (non je n'ai pas un esprit de dépravé U.U)

 **Noah2209** : Merci à toi ! Mon Byakuya je l'aime :3

 **Akane** : Merci ! Je me suis pas mal amusé à l'écrire cette scène je ne vais pas te mentir uhuh ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire

 **Clem :** Merciiiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Je n'ai rien contre Isane mais il me fallait un personnage pour venir débloquer la situation alors elle est apparue uhuh ! Je te laisse lire tranquillement 😃

 **Chizu Aki :** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et si tu veux mon avis il n'y en a pas assez du ByaxIchi ! En fait je me dis que faire un lemon entre eux dès le début ça serait un peu du gâchis parce que mon Bya est clairement un emmerdeur et je pense aussi que vous faire patienté s'est éviter de bâcler une scène qui pour moi devient une des plus importante ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements ça me fait ultra plaisir ! 😃

REREBREF !

Je vous laisse ici et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Je vous retrouve en bas de page !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 21**

Ichigo et Byakuya était tout les deux installés à l'avant de la voiture noire du noble. Ce dernier était serein, parfaitement comblé par les surprenants rebondissements qui avaient eu lieu dans les toilettes du bar. Kuchiki se fit la réflexion qu'un Ichigo jaloux était une chose à laquelle il pourrait très vite s'habituer, si les moyens que le jeune rouquin trouvait pour se venger étaient à chaque fois aussi jouissifs. Il devait également avouer que cette soirée c'était bien passée et qu'il avait déjà hâte d'être à la prochaine. Puis en tournant la tête dans la direction du jeune Kurosaki, Byakuya sourit en pensant que non, la soirée n'était pas encore fini et qu'il était vraiment très heureux qu'elle se poursuive jusqu'au petit matin.

En effet envisager de dormir avec Ichigo dans ses bras était quelque chose dont le noble rêvait depuis déjà un long moment, mais sa fierté ainsi que le fait d'avoir peur de déraper et de violer son jeune étudiant l'en empêchait. Pourtant il était maintenant, et depuis un certain temps déjà, sûr qu'il n'aurait certainement pas s'agit d'un viol. Ichigo aurait était bien plus que consentant et ça Byakuya en était pleinement conscient. Pourtant quand le rouquin avait évoqué le fait de ne pas vouloir rentrer immédiatement chez lui parce qu'il avait envie de rester auprès de lui, Byakuya n'avait pu résister plus longtemps.

Pour le noble, depuis le tout premier moment avec le rouquin, depuis leur tout premier échange, il avait compris que ce jeune homme l'intéressait plus que de raison. Il avait posé sur lui un regard qu'il n'aurait jamais dut poser, un regard empli de désir et d'intérêt. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait dut poser ce genre de regard sur un de ses étudiants. Pourtant il avait senti qu'avec Ichigo c'était différent, il avait eu l'impression de le connaître dès le premier regard et il ne s'était pas trompé bien au contraire. Bien que difficile à supporter, la distance était tout d'abord une chose envisageable pour le noble. Ce dernier refusait en effet de rester trop longtemps en présence de son étudiant sous peine de craquer et de commettre un acte qu'il se serait, sans doute, reproché le restant de ses jours.

Pourtant quand il avait vu que son étudiant n'était personne d'autre que le jeune homme avec qui il partageait tout depuis presque trois ans, et pour qui il avait éprouvé une immense sympathie depuis le début, il avait immédiatement arrêté de lutter. Arrêter de lutter contre ses sentiments. Arrêter d'essayer de nager à contre courant et de refouler ce que le jeune homme avait déclenché en lui dès leur premier regard. Il était tout simplement fou amoureux de lui et il avait cessé de se voiler la face. Quand sa sœur l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait été pris de panique. Il s'était trouvé incroyablement stupide de ne pas être allé lui parler plus tôt, de ne pas avoir essayé de prendre contact avec lui. Sur le coup il avait été tellement en colère quand il avait cru qu'Ichigo avait été déçu de le voir, qu'il avait préféré prendre ses distances. Il n'avait pas voulu souffrir encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà et pour cette raison il avait laissé les choses dans le flou et sans explications. Pourtant il aurait dut se douter qu'Ichigo allait s'en vouloir et se prendre la tête, après tout il le connaissait bien et il le savait d'un naturel fragile malgré ce qu'il pouvait montrer. Pourtant Byakuya n'avait, à sa plus grande honte bien qu'il ne l'avouerait à personne, pas réfléchis une seule seconde.

Et puis tout était allé très vite et en moins d'une semaine un rapprochement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu avait eu lieu entre eux. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement bien, et ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris qui les laissait l'un comme l'autre à la fois ravis et frustrés. C'est donc pour toutes ses raisons que Byakuya était parfaitement incapable d'imaginer Ichigo loin de lui. Pourtant il prenait sur lui, il faisait un effort pour laisser de l'espace à son étudiant qu'il savait accro à sa liberté. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, depuis cette fois là dans les vestiaires du dojo, quand Byakuya s'était dangereusement rapproché de son rouquin et qu'il avait faillit totalement craquer quand il avait entendu ses gémissements dû à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, Ichigo aurait déjà déménagé et il serait venu habiter avec lui, dans son manoir, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse poser ses mains sur lui. Alors oui, Byakuya avait fait d'énormes efforts, lui qui n'était pas d'un naturel patient et qui avait plus tendance à prendre qu'à demander.

Mais depuis la veille, depuis l'arrivée de Jiruga Nnoitra, il devait bien s'avouer que cela relevait maintenant de l'impossible pour lui. Il voulait être présent à chaque instant de la vie du rouquin pour être sûr que celui-ci ne courrait aucun danger. Il voulait s'assurer de sa protection et de son bien être. Le savoir loin de lui était également, maintenant, plus qu'un déchirement. Il était amoureux d'Ichigo et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas encore totalement reconnaître la profondeur hallucinante des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son étudiant, Byakuya ne pouvait tout simplement plus imaginer de passer une journée sans le voir, ni le toucher, sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou ne serait-ce que de le voir sourire, de voir ses beaux yeux caramels si révélateur que parfois son cœur en avait des loupés.

Toutes ces raisons avaient fait craquer Byakuya et ce dernier n'avait pas résisté une seconde quand Ichigo lui avait avoué vouloir rester avec lui. Le noble avait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion et il avait proposé au jeune Kurosaki de passer la nuit ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Maintenant ils étaient là tous les deux, dans sa voiture, et Kuchiki se demandait intensément comment il allait pouvoir faire pour résister à la tentation du corps du rouquin à côté de lui.

Ichigo lui était d'extérieur calme et détendu, pourtant en lui se jouait une véritable lutte intérieure. Il devait lutter contre l'envie folle de sourire et rire comme un parfait crétin. En effet il était tellement heureux et euphorique à l'idée que son professeur passe la nuit avec lui, à côté de lui, dans son lit, qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment il arrivait à se contenir. Peut-être l'idée que Byakuya allait se moquer de lui comme jamais s'il avait une réaction trop puérile aidait beaucoup ? Le jeune homme était également frustré, il n'arrivait plus à faire abstraction des images qu'il avait dans la tête. Byakuya en train de prendre du plaisir grâce à lui, Byakuya en train de gémir dans sa bouche, de gémir tout contre lui, Byakuya en train de le supplier de lui donner plus. Byakuya qui l'avait regardé dans les yeux quand il avait jouit. Le rouquin en avait des frissons. Il voulait revoir cette expression encore et encore.

Le jeune homme essayait donc de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il essayait le plus possible de rester impassible mais cette tâche s'avérait difficile sachant que Byakuya était à côté de lui. Dès que l'homme bougeait, le son que faisait le frottement de ses vêtements, rendait fou Kurosaki. Alors, afin de garder la tête froide et les idées le plus claires possible, le jeune rouquin avait tourné la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Il espérait ainsi cacher le trouble qui le gagnait et le bonheur qui devait irradier son visage.

_ Tout va bien Ichigo ?

Le rouquin sursauta légèrement. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que l'homme lui adresse la parole. Il tourna la tête en direction de son professeur et il pu voir que celui-ci le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Il abordait également une lueur dans les yeux que le jeune homme ne sut discerner et son visage était plus détendu et plus heureux. Cependant, avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse s'attarder d'avantage sur les détails du visage de Kuchiki, ce dernier tourna la tête vers la route.

_ Oui, oui, tout va bien !

_ Je suis très content tu sais.

_ Uh ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que premièrement nous allons rester ensemble ce soir, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de te laisser partir. Et puis tu es mon petit ami, cela me rend extrêmement heureux.

Le cœur du rouquin eut des loupés et Ichigo rougit instantanément. Le noble était tellement honnête avec lui qu'il avait envie d'en faire autant.

_ Je suis très heureux aussi…

_ Aaah ! Dis-moi tout ?

_ Je ne voulais pas que la soirée ce termine, et on va rester ensemble cette nuit… Et puis vous êtes mon petit ami !

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire véritablement heureux, ses yeux souriaient eux aussi et Byakuya qui l'avait regardé rapidement en avait le souffle légèrement coupé.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, le téléphone du rouquin vibra dans sa poche et se dernier souffla de dépit, il savait exactement qui cela était. Il fit comme si de rien était, étonnant légèrement l'homme à ses côtés. Ichigo ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre maintenant au message qu'il venait de recevoir, il savait très bien qui c'était et il savait aussi que s'il commençait à répondre maintenant il y était encore le lendemain. Alors il fit abstraction du deuxième, puis du troisième message qu'il venait de recevoir, surprenant de plus en plus son professeur qui ne tarda pas à se poser des questions.

Pourquoi son Ichigo avait-il l'air soudainement gêné et agacé ? Qui était cette personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille s'il en croyait la sixième sonnerie qui retentie dans le silence de la voiture ? Byakuya se demanda si tout cela avait un rapport avec le message que le rouquin avait reçu quelque temps plus tôt alors qu'ils étaient encore au bar. Toutes ses questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre le frustrait et l'énervait. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une question il sursauta violemment, de même qu'Ichigo, quand la sonnerie stridente et brutale du téléphone du jeune homme retentie dans le véhicule.

Le jeune homme se retrouva donc au pied du mur, il ne pouvait décidément pas ignorer plus longtemps le responsable de cet appel. C'est alors maintenant extrêmement agacé qu'il décrocha son téléphone au préalablement sorti de sa poche.

_ Quoi ?

_ Fils ! On n'ignore pas son papa chéri ! Je me suis fait du souci !

Il avait eu raison, il allait avoir un dur moment à passer. Son taré de paternel allait lui prendre la tête et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça.

_ Je te réponds là ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Mais enfin Ichigo, je veux savoir qui est cet homme ! Qui est ton petit ami ?

Le rouquin jeta un petit coup d'œil à Byakuya qui semblait l'observer quand il n'avait pas les yeux rivés sur la route. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils étaient bientôt arrivés et il n'avait pas envie que son père vienne le déranger dans un moment pareil.

_ ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Bien sûr que si ! je veux savoir si cet homme va te taper dessus comme ce petit con de Nnoitra.

_ On en parlera plus tard, vas plutôt t'occuper de Yuzu !

_ Elle est couchée et je veux qu'on en parle maintenant !

_ Mais je ne peux pas ! On en parlera quand je viendrai vous voir.

_ Je veux le rencontrer.

_ Mais t'es taré le vieux ! Tu vas le faire fuir !

Le rouquin essaya de cacher les rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues mais ce fut vain et il entendit Kuchiki rire légèrement.

_ Je veux m'assurer de ton bonheur Ichigo ! Je ne veux pas que mon magnifique fils chéri tombe encore entre les mains d'un malfrat qui ne voudra qu'une chose, profiter du magnifique corps qui est le tien et dont tu as hérité de la famille Kurosaki.

Ichigo se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un père pareil ! Qui lui avait fourni un géniteur aussi fou ?

_ Papa écoute moi bien. On en parlera plus tard, pour le moment je… Non laisse tomber, tu sais quoi je raccroche et n'essaie pas de rappeler sinon je préviens maman. ! Ja !

Sans attendre plus longtemps il raccrocha et mi son téléphone en silencieux avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Les deux hommes venaient d'arriver devant l'immeuble d'Ichigo et ils sortirent en même temps de la voiture. Le noble se dirigea immédiatement vers son étudiant et il lui prit la main tendrement. Cela réchauffa brusquement le cœur et les joues du jeune homme.

_ Qui était-ce ?

Les deux hommes avaient pris la direction de la porte de l'immeuble et Ichigo délaissa la main de son professeur afin d'ouvrir la porte du hall, puis celle du sas avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans l'ascenseur.

_ Mon père…

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Si… Mais à cause de Yuzu il va devenir intenable…

Le noble avait repris la main de son étudiant, ravissant celui-ci encore une fois. Il aimait tellement la sensation de la peau de Byakuya contre la sienne.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'appartement de Kurosaki.

_ Parce que… Elle a dit tout fort « fait un bisou à ton petit ami » au moment où mon père est rentré dans la chambre là où était ma sœur.

Ils étaient maintenant dans l'appartement du rouquin et ils se déchaussèrent.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû ?

_ Si mais… Mon père va être intenable !

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant dans la pièce principale de l'appartement du rouquin. Byakuya s'était installé sur la même chaise que la dernière fois où il était venu voir Ichigo. Le jeune homme le regarda et il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Il était indéniablement beau. Le noble avait une prestance qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais et il se demanda soudain ce que kuchiki pouvait bien lui trouver. Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Ichigo qu'il ne faisait pas le poids à côté de l'homme.

_ Ichigo ? Je ne comprends pas…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

_ C'est juste que… Depuis Jiruga je n'ai présenté personne à mes parents… J'ai eu des relations bien sûr mais je ne leur en ai jamais parlé. Alors vous voyez quand Yuzu a parlé de vous en tant que mon petit ami, mon père s'est fait tout un film… Il veut que je lui en parle pour être sûr que vous n'êtes pas comme Nnoitra ou quoique ce soit.

_ Oh je vois. Ton père s'inquiète pour toi et c'est normal.

_ Je sais, je veux simplement qu'il n'intervienne pas dans ma vie. Il est… Comment dire ? Plutôt… exubérant…

Byakuya regarda le plus jeune tendrement. Il comprenait parfaitement là où il voulait en venir, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le noble allait se lever pour prendre le rouquin dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui et même l'embrasser mais cette fois ci ce fut son téléphone qui sonna et il fut contraint de répondre. Il s'agissait en effet d'un coup de fil professionnel.

Pendant que le noble répondait Ichigo en profita pour se mettre un peu plus à son aise. Il alla d'abord dans sa salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il était un peu fatigué mais le fait que Byakuya se trouvait avec lui, dans son appartement, le faisait se sentir nerveux et heureux à la fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et il devait avouer que cela le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Ichigo ressorti de la petite pièce et il put voir que Byakuya avait fini avec son coup de téléphone. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps, il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il avait déjà attendu un peu trop longtemps, et il se dirigea vers le jeune homme puis l'embrassa tendrement.

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche du rouquin. Il rendit son baiser à Byakuya et lentement leurs langues entrèrent en contact, se redécouvrant, s'apprivoisant. Les mains de Kuchiki étaient posées calmement sur les joues du jeune homme, et ce dernier s'agrippait au torse du noble. Le jeune Kurosaki voulu se faire un peu plus taquin et c'est donc naturellement qui commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son professeur faisant sourire celui-ci. Puis comme il avait débuté, le baiser pris fin avec douceur et dans un mouvement de pure tendresse Byakuya frotta doucement son nez contre celui de son désormais petit ami.

L'un comme l'autre ils se reculèrent et se firent de nouveau face. Ichigo avait les joues délicieusement rouge et Byakuya adorait tout simplement le voir comme ça. Il était beau et désirable et s'il continuait à se mordre la lèvre en l'observant, le noble allait avoir besoin d'une douche froide.

De son côté Ichigo n'en menait pas large non plus, voir son professeur comme ça, aussi détendu, aussi excitant, le sentir contre lui et le toucher le ramenait quelque instant plus tôt, quand il était en train de durement le masturber et que l'homme gémissait son prénom dans sa bouche. Ichigo était tout simplement frustré, il avait envie de l'homme le touche, qu'il l'embrasse encore et encore, qu'il lui fasse l'amour et qu'il fasse enfin sortir toute la frustration qu'il possédait en lui. Oui, Ichigo était en manque, il avait envie de sexe, et plus particulièrement il avait envie du sexe de Byakuya en lui. Il avait chaud, ses joues étaient rouges et son regard devait être on ne peut plus explicite s'il en croyait le sourire provocateur que lui fit Kuchiki.

Celui-ci ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et il se recula un peu plus histoire de permettre au rouquin de souffler un peu.

_ Dis-moi Ichigo, tu as parlé de dessiner sur le plâtre de ta petite sœur, ça veut dire que tu dessines n'est-ce pas ?

Le brusque changement de situation fit redescendre Ichigo de son nuage de lubricité.

_ Oui, je ne suis pas un pro mais oui.

_ C'est une chose que j'ignorais chez toi…

Le jeune homme pu voir le noble froncer les sourcils, cependant il ne semblait pas en colère. Ichigo pu découvrir une nouvelle expression sur le beau visage de son professeur, la curiosité. Byakuya semblait extrêmement intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Il laissa le noble à ses réflexions et se dirigea vers son placard d'où il sorti un bas de jogging qui lui servira de bas de pyjama. Il était d'humeur encore plus provocatrice, il savait que Kuchiki n'avait pas l'intention de le toucher mais il n'allait tout de même pas se priver pour l'allumer, bien au contraire.

Ichigo se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain, en prenant toutefois bien garde que Byakuya l'ait vu. Une fois à l'intérieur il se débarrassa de son pantalon, de son pull, puis de son t-shirt. Il enfila son bas de pyjama et se brossa les dents puis rinça sa bouche. Le rouquin regarda son reflet dans le miroir, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de trace de dentifrice autour de la bouche, il vérifia l'état de ses cheveux et également de son corps, rien ne clochait. Il souffla un petit coup et sourit à son reflet, il aimait tellement provoquer le noble qu'il en jubilait d'avance. Le jeune homme se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans la même pièce que son professeur.

Ichigo pouvait Kuchiki le regarder de haut en bas, il fixait son torse avec appétit et cela le fit sourire. Il avait réussi à le provoquer et à le déstabiliser. En effet ce dernier semblait perturbé par la vision de rêve qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le jeune Kurosaki était torse nu, son pantalon de pyjama tombait négligemment sur ses hanches et un léger frisson recouvrait son épiderme dû au fait à l'air plus frais sur sa peau mais également à cause du regard que lui jetait son professeur. L'homme semblait vouloir le dévorer, pourtant Ichigo savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Byakuya lui avait dit, il ne le toucherait pas, il voulait se venger.

Ichigo se reprit légèrement et se dirigea vers son lit et il se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le matelas.

_ Ichigo je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais sache que ça ne fonctionnera pas.

_ Je vais simplement me coucher Sensei… Vous savez, c'est ce qu'on était censé faire en venant ici…

_ Je vois.

Byakuya se leva alors élégamment, il enleva sa veste de costume, puis sa chemise et enfin son pantalon. Le noble se retrouva alors en boxer devant le regard lubrique du rouquin qui ne détachait pas les yeux du corps de son professeur. Il aurait voulu le toucher, faire glisser ses mains sur le torse de cet homme. Il voulait glisser sa langue entre les abdos de son professeur, il voulait tellement goûter sa peau qu'il avait l'impression de véritablement baver. Le noble ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de rêver plus longtemps.

_ Décales toi Ichigo.

Le jeune homme fit ce que le noble lui demandait et se décala donc pour lui laisser de la place. Byakuya s'installa confortablement auprès de son étudiant. Ce dernier n'osait plus vraiment bouger. Son cœur lui criait de se blottir contre son professeur, mais sa tête lui disait le contraire. Il crevait d'envie d'être dans ses bras mais il avait peur de se faire rejeter. Peur complètement stupide puisque Byakuya se déplaça légèrement et écarta un bras afin d'attirer Ichigo contre lui. Le rouquin eut alors un grand sourire quand il se retrouva la tête sur le torse du noble, et le reste de son corps confortablement installer contre le corps de son professeur.

_ Pourrais-tu me montrer tes dessins Ichigo ?

Kurosaki releva la tête et regarda un instant Byakuya. Il hésitait, il n'avait jamais montré ses dessins à personne, sauf à Yumichika. Il n'était pas très confiant quand ça concernait ses créations et il ne voulait vraiment pas que Byakuya se moque de lui. Puis il se décida, Kuchiki ne se moquerait pas de lui, il en était certain, comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, il lui faisait confiance. Le jeune homme hocha alors de la tête en signe d'approbation et il se releva afin d'aller fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs sous l'œil appréciateur du noble. Rapidement Ichigo revint vers lui, grimpa sur le lit et passa par-dessus Byakuya. Il s'assit en tailleurs face à l'homme qui se redressa et qui s'assit à son tour. Le jeune homme tendit alors son carnet de croquis à son professeur et ce dernier l'ouvrit afin d'admirer le travail de son Ichigo.

Le rouquin, bien que stressé, attendait patiemment que le noble lui dise ce qu'il pensait. Ce dernier releva bientôt la tête et regarda Kurosaki avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu es très doué Ichigo. Tu fais uniquement du dessin ?

Ichigo lui adressa alors un énorme sourire, sentant l'honnêteté et la franchise dans les paroles de son petit ami. Le rouquin se recoucha confortablement et attendit que Byakuya en fasse de même. Cette fois-ci il n'attendit pas et se réinstalla dans les bras du noble pour leur plus grand plaisir.

_ Non je fais de la peinture mais mes toiles sont toutes chez mes parents. J'ai fait de la photo aussi… Et j'ai essayé de dessiner sur un peu près tout ce que je pouvais. Il n'y a que le body art que je n'ai pas essayé.

_ Tu aimerais essayer ?

_ Oui, mais encore faut-il trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien que je lui dessine dessus. J'ai bien demandé à Yumichika mais il m'a répondu « Tu sais mon Ichi je t'aime, mais il n'est pas né le mec qui mettra de la peinture sur mon magnifique corps. » donc bon…

Ichigo avait parlé sans réfléchir et il senti Byakuya se tendre à l'entente de ces mots. Il releva la tête en direction du noble et il put voir que ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ichigo lui fit alors un petit sourire de provocation. Même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès, il était ravi de rendre jaloux Kuchiki. Chacun son tour.

Byakuya ne dit rien, il ravala sa colère et adressa pourtant un regard dangereux qui donna une bouffé de chaleur au rouquin.

_ Moi je veux bien être ton cobaye.

Ichigo se redressa totalement surpris et regarda son professeur.

_ Vous voulez bien que je vous dessine dessus ? Avec de la peinture ?

_ Oui, cela pourrait-être…. Très intéressant.

_ Quand ?

Byakuya ne put répondre car son téléphone raisonna dans la pièce une nouvelle fois et ce dernier se leva du lit, non sans avoir embrassé durement son rouquin avant.

_ Pas maintenant, mais en tout cas je ne dis pas non. Et n'oublie pas que tu es à moi. Ayasegawa et son « magnifique corps » vont rester loin de toi.

L'homme regarda l'écran de son téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Cela intrigua fortement le rouquin qui n'eut cependant pas le loisir de lui poser une question que déjà Byakuya décrochait en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ichigo ne le lâcha pas du regard, essayant de comprendre un peu plus ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du noble en ce moment. Cependant quand la voix grave et légèrement rauque de Kuchiki raisonna dans l'appartement, le jeune homme se focalisa sur la conversation.

_ Rukia ?

Ichigo eut un sourire quand il entendit le nom de sa meilleure amie sortir de la bouche son professeur. Il voyait les traits de Byakuya se détendre doucement. Il avait l'air réellement heureux d'entendre la voix de sa petite sœur et cela attendrit le plus jeune plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

_ Non pas ce soir.

Le rouquin regarda l'homme dubitativement, il aurait tellement voulu entendre ce que la jeune femme lui disait.

_ Je ne suis pas seul Rukia… Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir… Oui… Avec notre ami en commun Rukia… Il est évident que non jeune fille… Pas la peine de me supplier tu ne sauras rien… Est-ce une menace ?

Ichigo avait un large sourire à présent. Rukia semblait taquiner son frère et ce dernier, bien que fortement agacé, semblait plus attendri qu'autre chose.

_ Rukia… Ne commence pas. Tu le sais très bien pourtant… Très bien, je te le promets… Rukia il n'en est pas question !... Rukia ne… Très bien ! parfait !

Le noble braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo et ce dernier eut légèrement peur de ce qu'il allait se passer.

_ Ichigo, Rukia me dit de te dire qu'il n'est pas question que tu me fasses souffrir. Elle m'a dit « Nii-sama, je veux que tu dises à Ichi que si jamais il te fait du mal je lui arrache son service trois pièces et je m'en fais un collier. »

Ichigo leva un sourcil et explosa de rire sous les yeux amusés de son nouvellement petit ami. Il imaginait parfaitement sa meilleure amie lui dire une chose pareille avec un sérieux légèrement effrayant. Cependant la jeune femme savait également qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à son frère. La réaction qu'il avait eu il y a de ça une semaine avait été parfaitement claire pour la jeune femme. De plus Rukia savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie, elle savait également qu'Ichigo était totalement et irrémédiablement fou amoureux de son frère.

_ Qu'elle se rassure alors ! J'en suis incapable et je pense qu'elle le sait et qu'elle en connait la raison.

_ Tu as entendu Rukia ? Parfait… Dis-moi, Renji est-il parti ?... J'espère que ce garçon est quelqu'un de courtois. Si ce n'est pas le cas il aura à faire à moi… Tu ne pourras pas le tenir éloigné de moi indéfiniment et crois-moi je vais me faire un malin plaisir à l'effrayer. S'il tient réellement à toi il me fera face. Je vais te laisser maintenant… Evidemment !... Je te dis à demain jeune fille… Oyasumi Rukia.

L'homme raccrocha et se rapprocha de son étudiant, toujours assis sur son lit. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et Byakuya en avait fait de même. Le noble se rapprocha de son étudiant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'aimait tellement fort que ce qu'Ichigo avait dit à sa petite sœur lui avait fait incroyablement plaisir et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il était énormément rassuré.

Le jeune rouquin lui rendit son baiser et lui adressa un petit sourire, comme s'il avait compris ce que ressentait son professeur. Alors sans perdre plus de temps il se redressa sur ses genoux et passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et l'une d'entre elles descendit sur la nuque de Byakuya afin de l'attirer à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

L'homme colla son corps à celui d'Ichigo et posa ses mains sur ses hanches nues. Un agréable frisson se répandit dans tout le corps du rouquin et il approfondit le baiser. Sa langue vint quémander l'entrée à la bouche de Byakuya, entrée qui lui fut bien vite accorder et sans attendre un baiser bien plus passionné. Les langues jouaient ensemble, elles tournoyaient doucement, s'apprivoisant encore une fois. Le noble passa sa langue sur le palais du rouquin et ce dernier se cambra contre son professeur qui le serra fortement contre lui. Ce baiser avait une signification toute autre et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ichigo mordillait les lèvres de son professeur, et ce dernier caressa doucement son dos de haut en bas. C'était tendre, amoureux, doux et chaleureux. Puis comme il avait pris, l'échange s'arrêta et Byakuya posa un léger baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son étudiant et se réinstalla sur le lit et attira le rouquin contre lui. Ce dernier s'installa une nouvelle fois confortablement contre son professeur.

_ Pour que tu le saches… Rukia m'a également menacé de « m'arracher mon costume trois pièces et de s'en faire un collier » si je te faisais du mal. Il est évident qu'il m'est impossible de te faire souffrir Ichigo.

Kurosaki tourna la tête et colla doucement son nez contre le torse de Byakuya. Il se saoula de son odeur rassurante. Il était tellement bien à cet instant qu'il voulut se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_ Merci…

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier Ichigo…

La main du rouquin remonta sur le torse de son professeur. Ichigo pouvait parfaitement sentir que le noble contractait ses muscles mais il n'y fit pas attention.

_ Je sais, c'est juste que…

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre car une nouvelle fois un téléphone sonna mais cette fois se fut celui du rouquin. Ce dernier lâcha un juron particulièrement grossier et Byakuya l'arrêta alors qu'il était en train de lui passer au-dessus pour aller répondre à son téléphone. Ichigo était assis à califourchon sur le bassin de son professeur et il eut la décence de rougir. Byakuya se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement.

_ Surveille ton langage Ichigo.

Le rouquin fut libre de partir et il se précipita sur son téléphone, les joues rouges et le corps en feu. Quand il prit son téléphone il eut un grand sourire.

_ Yumi ?

Byakuya fronça immédiatement les sourcils et regarda intensément le rouquin. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire goguenard qui fit se renfrogner encore plus le noble.

_ Coucou mon petit poussin ! Alors comment s'est passé ta soirée ?

_ C'était bien.

Ichigo retourna dans son lit et passa une nouvelle fois par-dessus le corps de son professeur et se réinstalla dans le lit, contre le corps chaud de Byakuya.

_ Quoi ? Juste bien ? Pas de baiser langoureux, ni de frotti frotta ?

_ Aaaah Yumi… Si tu savais !

Byakuya passa sa main sur la hanche de son étudiant le faisant se crisper et retenir son souffle.

_ Ichi… Il se passe un truc ?

_ Ah… Effectivement, il se passe un truc…

Le noble colla son corps chaud contre son Ichigo et il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme. Il les effleura doucement, mélangeant leurs souffles et le noble pu voir le rouquin fermer les yeux un instant.

_ Ben accouche ! Il se passe quoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Byakuya mordillait les lèvres de son étudiant, l'allumant plus que de raison. Ça réaction amusa le jeune homme. Le professeur se conduisait comme un adolescent.

_ Kuchiki est avec toi c'est ça ?

L'ébène caressa tendrement le torse d'Ichigo qui lâcha un petit soupire à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

_ Effectivement je suis là M. Ayasegawa… N'est-il pas l'heure pour vous d'aller dormir ?

_ Ah euh…. Je… Désolé… Je pense que je vais te laisser Ichigo !

_ Ouais OK ! à demain !

_ Tu me raconteras ?

_ Oui il vous racontera, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Le noble embrassa le cou de son étudiant et ce dernier couina légèrement.

_ Arrêtez de parler à ma place vous !

_ Mais c'est ce que tu allais dire pourtant non ?

_ Oui Ichigo ! C'est ce que tu allais dire hein ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et bouda à la remarque de son professeur et celle de son meilleur ami.

_ Vous insinuez que je suis prévisible ?

Le noble posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement plusieurs fois.

_ Non…

_ Pas du tout Ichi…

_ Tsss…

_ Je suis toujours là tu sais mon chat…

_ Oui, oui je sais !

_ A demain alors ?

_ Evidemment !

_ Bonne nuit à vous deux alors ! Des bisous !

_ Bonne nuit !

Le jeune homme raccrocha et il posa son téléphone à côté de lui et se retourna vers son professeur. L'homme s'était remis à sa place et Ichigo le regardait avec surprise.

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ?

_ Je te l'ai dit pourtant. Je ne te sauterai pas dessus ce soir.

_ Oui mais… Quand-même…

Byakuya lui adressa, à son tour, un sourire goguenard et attira le rouquin à lui. Ce dernier se redressa tout de même et alla éteindre la lumière avant d'aller rejoindre son professeur. L'appartement était maintenant totalement plongé dans le noir et Ichigo était blotti dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était bien, il était heureux et ses problèmes étaient pour le moment loin de lui et de sa vie.

_ J'ai besoins de vous… Tellement…

Byakuya embrassa le rouquin tendrement. Sa langue pénétra la bouche du jeune homme et caressa sa consœur. Ichigo passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme afin d'approfondir le baiser. Aucun des deux ne cherchaient à prendre le pouvoir sur l'autre, c'était un échange d'égal à égal. Un échange que les deux hommes acceptaient avec plaisir. Les lèvres bougeaient sensuellement, elles dansaient ensembles. C'était amoureux et tendre et un soupire attendrissant s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin quand la langue de l'ébène caressa doucement le palais de son étudiant.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes étaient essoufflés mais comblés par ce baiser. Ils avaient besoin de ça, ils avaient besoin de s'embrasser, de se toucher parce qu'ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, besoin de l'autre.

_ Et j'ai besoin de toi Ichigo… Ne me laisse pas… Promet le moi…

_ Je ne pourrais jamais vous laisser…

Byakuya frotta son nez contre celui du rouquin et posa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant des baisers plus ou moins poussés. Le cœur du rouquin était sur le point d'exploser. Cette tendresse n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il était habitué. C'était même la première fois qu'il avait le droit à ce genre de geste et il était heureux. Heureux de savoir que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir, il avait peut-être enfin droit au bonheur.

_ Il faut dormir Ichigo… J'ai un dossier à faire demain matin et toi tu as cours.

_ Vous avez raison.

Ichigo embrassa encore une fois son professeur et ce dernier le serra contre lui. Le silence se fit dans l'appartement du plus jeune et après quelques minutes le rouquin s'endormi profondément. Byakuya regardait, dans la pénombre, le visage de son Ichigo. Endormi, détendu, attendrissant, et sensuel sans le vouloir. Le cœur du noble battait rapidement et il avait du mal à calmer le débordement d'amour qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de son étudiant. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il avait besoin de l'avoir contre lui, de le sentir contre lui. Il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe et qu'il ne veuille plus de lui.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime Ichigo… Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur… Tu me fais peur… Je suis incapable de te résister… Je t'aime comme un fou Ichigo… Je t'aime…

Byakuya reposa ses lèvres sur celles de son étudiant et enfin il ferma les yeux, le front contre celui d'Ichigo, ce dernier toujours dans ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormi., le cœur rempli d'amour et la tête pleine d'image de son petit ami.

bbbbbbbbbbb

La sonnerie stridente du réveil d'Ichigo le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Cependant il referma bien vite les yeux. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger de son lit, il n'en avait pas envie et il ne pouvait pas bouger non plus. En effet malgré ses yeux fermés, le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'odeur si particulière de son professeur lui chatouiller les narines. Il pouvait également sentir le poids du corps de Byakuya peser sur une partie du sien. Le noble avait, effectivement, bougé durant la nuit et il se trouvait maintenant totalement alangui sur le corps du jeune étudiant. Sa tête état plongée dans le coup du rouquin, une de ses jambes était entre celle d'Ichigo, son bassin était contre la hanche du jeune homme et une grande partie de son torse se trouvait sur celui de Kurosaki. Son souffle chaud procurait de délicieux frissons au rouquin et ses longs cheveux noirs chatouillaient doucement son cou. Un des bras de l'homme était calmement posé en travers du corps de son étudiant et sa main reposait doucement à côté de la tête d'Ichigo.

Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger et il en était particulièrement heureux, si on omettait le fait qu'il ne sentait pratiquement plus son bras tout était parfait. Tout sauf cette foutu sonnerie qui lui vrillait le crâne.

_ Ichigo éteint ce bruit des enfers.

Le noble venait de grogner dans son cou et cela envoya un millier de petites décharges électriques dans le corps du rouquin.

_ J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas…

Les lèvres du noble bougèrent encore une fois contre la peau tendre du cou du jeune homme, cette fois-ci une bouffé de chaleur submergea tout son corps et alla se réfugier droit dans son bas ventre.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que vous êtes sur moi. Pas que ça me dérange hein, bien au contraire ! Mais du coup je ne peux pas bouger…

Byakuya poussa un soupire déchirant et se déplaça sur le dos à côté du rouquin. Ce dernier eut alors tout le loisir d'éteindre la musique infernale et de se retourner afin d'observer le visage de son professeur. L'ébène avait encore les yeux tout endormis, son visage était marqué par les traits du sommeil et pourtant il le regardait avec tendresse et douceur. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire et Byakuya rapprocha son visage de celui de son étudiant.

Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celles charnues du rouquin et il y déposa un baiser léger. D'abord chaste il devint un peu plus prononcé et passionné quand Ichigo bougea ses lèvres. L'homme soupira tendrement et passa sa main derrière la tête de son petit ami approfondissant encore plus l'échange. Sa langue caressa doucement les lèvres du rouquin puis elle pénétra cette barrière et Kuchiki lécha les dents de son étudiant. Ce dernier ouvrit alors la bouche et alla à la rencontre du muscle humide et chaud de l'ébène. Ils jouèrent un moment ainsi, s'apprivoisant, se taquinant, se redécouvrant encore et encore. Puis Ichigo mit lentement fin au baiser et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux.

_ Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se lève… Je vais être en retard et vous aussi autrement.

_ Je n'ai pas envie.

La réaction qu'eut alors Byakuya surpris Ichigo. L'homme se coucha rapidement sur le dos et tira la couverture sa tête, il était maintenant totalement enseveli sous la couette du rouquin et ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de s'écrier « trop mignooooooooooon ». Il ne fit cependant ni l'un ni l'autre et passa par-dessus le corps de son professeur. Il s'étira longuement et fortement et se dirigea vers sa penderie d'où il sorti un caleçon propre, des chaussettes, une chemise vert bouteille et un jean slim troué aux genoux.

Ichigo se retourna ensuite vers le lit et il put voir que Byakuya avait sorti sa tête de sous la couette et qu'il l'observait intensément.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es beau.

Le rouquin lui adressa alors un grand sourire, ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge et il avait envie de sauter dans le lit afin de rejoindre son petit ami. Cependant il ne fit rien et se contenta de le regarder avec un air de parfait crétin qui fit rire le noble. Ichigo fronça alors les sourcils n'appréciant que très peu que son professeur se moque de lui.

_ Arrêtez de rire !

_ Aaah non ! J'aime beaucoup trop tes réactions quand je t'embête.

_ La dernière fois que vous avez fait ça vous vous êtes retrouvé en train de me supplier de vous faire jouir si je me souviens bien…

Sans attendre plus longtemps le rouquin se précipita dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir rigoler fortement et ouvertement de la réaction de son professeur. Ce dernier avait cessé de rire et son visage s'était crispé de colère. Le fait qu'Ichigo lui rappelle le moment où sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça et le rouquin était certain que l'ébène était déjà en train de chercher un moyen de se venger.

Ichigo enleva son bas de pyjama, son caleçon sale et il se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Celle-ci lui fit le plus grand bien, il détendit ses muscles et il savonna énergiquement son corps enleva l'odeur de sueur qui s'était installée sur sa peau. Une fois rincé, Kurosaki s'autorisa à laisser vagabonder ses pensées vers Byakuya. Byakuya avec qui il avait dormi, avec qui il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit, sans cauchemars ni réveils en sursaut, Byakuya qui devait toujours être dans son lit à cet instant. Le jeune homme se sentait merveilleusement bien, il aimait cette sensation de bonheur qui se propageait dans son corps en ce moment-même. Bien que ce tableau soit légèrement obscurcie par le fait qu'il n'osait pas dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour l'homme et malgré la menace Nnoitra, Ichigo se sentait bien.

Le rouquin ne put rester plus longtemps sous l'eau chaude de la douche car il devait se dépêcher et se préparer pour les cours. Il éteignit alors la douche et sorti de la petite cabine. Il se sécha énergiquement et s'habilla rapidement afin de sortir de la salle de bain et de retrouver l'homme. Ichigo ne s'était pas trompé. Byakuya était toujours dans son lit et il le fixa un instant.

_ Je savais que vous n'aimiez pas le matin et vous lever, mais là ça dépasse ce à quoi je m'attendais !

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je n'aime pas le matin, je préfère rester couché et de préférence couché avec toi à mes côtés.

_ C'est un programme tentant… Mais j'ai cours, je me dois d'assurer mon avenir. Vous savez… Pour que vous n'ayez plus à craindre pour la relève…

Byakuya lui adressa un sourire et se décida à se lever. Ichigo dut détourner le regard face au corps à moitié nu de son professeur. Apparemment ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le chercher puisqu'il passa près de lui et s'étira de tout son long sous le regard du rouquin. L'homme lui fit un nouveau sourire provocateur puis, pour le plus grand soulagement de Kurosaki, Byakuya se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller. Le rouquin s'accorda enfin le droit d'expirer. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration. Kuchiki jouait avec ses nerfs et son selfcontrol et le jeune homme était certain de ne pas pouvoir se contenir encore longtemps.

Le rouquin se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine où il fit deux cafés et il but sien tranquillement en attendant que Byakuya sorte de la salle de bain. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir, il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il s'avança vers son étudiant et pris la tasse que le rouquin lui tendait. Ils burent leurs cafés dans un silence confortable puis Ichigo prépara ses affaires de cours. Il mit son ordinateur portable dans son sac pendant que Byakuya enfilait sa veste et ses chaussures. Une fois tous les deux fin prêts ils se firent face un moment puis s'embrassèrent éperdument, comme s'ils ne se reverraient pas avant un long moment. Le baiser pris fin et cette fois Ichigo ouvrit la porte afin de sortir.

Byakuya tenait la main de son étudiant et c'est naturellement qu'il le guida vers sa voiture. Kuchiki ouvrit la porte au rouquin et ce dernier s'installa dans le véhicule, suivit de l'ébène.

_ Je te dépose devant la fac et je file vite chez moi d'accord ?

_ OK !

Le faux ton enjoué d'Ichigo n'échappa pas du tout au noble et ce dernier lâcha le levier de vitesse afin de saisir la main de son étudiant.

_ Es-tu disponible ce soir ?

_ Oui, bien sûr !

_ Veux-tu dîner avec moi ?

Ichigo tourna la tête en direction de son professeur et lui adressa un grand sourire.

_ Oui, oui avec plaisir !

_ Très bien, je viens te chercher à 20h ?

_ 20h c'est parfait.

Byakuya entrelaça leurs doigts et serra doucement la main de son petit ami. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient se séparer et ils étaient donc tous les deux ravis de pouvoir se revoir rapidement.

Le chemin vers la faculté se fit rapidement et se fut donc le moment de se quitter. Ils avaient envie de s'embrasser pourtant ils n'en firent rien. Ils étaient devant l'université et tout le monde pouvait les voir. Alors ils s'abstinrent de baiser même si cela leur en coutait. Ichigo ouvrit la porte mais Byakuya l'appela avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

_ N'oublie pas Ichigo ! Appelle-moi si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, et envoie moi régulièrement des sms !

_ OK ! à ce soir ?

_ Evidemment à ce soir Ichigo.

_ Bye…

Après un dernier sourire pour le noble, Ichio claqua la portière et Byakuya démarra afin de rentrer chez lui et se changer pour la journée.

Une fois que la voiture de l'ébène fut hors de sa vue, le rouquin se tourna en direction de la fac et avança d'un pas assuré vers sa salle de TD.

Le cours se passa comme tous les autres, il prit des notes et écouta sérieusement, il posa des questions quand c'était nécessaire et quand certains points méritaient d'être éclairci. La matinée passa sans qu'il ne le voit et il en était heureux. Il n'arrivait plus à faire partir Byakuya de sa tête. La soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été parfaite et il avait hâte que le soir arrive afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver. Le midi passa rapidement et l'après-midi arriva et avec Yumichika. De ce que pouvait voir Ichigo, son meilleur ami était stressé, vraiment très stressé. Au point même qu'il ne fit aucune remarque sur l'air de parfait crétin qu'abordait Ikaku quand il arriva ave à son bras Matsumoto Rangiku.

Le visage du brun était tendu à l'extrême et Kurosaki cru un instant que son meilleur ami allait tomber dans les pommes quand Shinji arriva dans l'amphithéâtre et qu'il lui adressa un grand sourire ne cherchant même pas à se cacher. Tout le monde était assis, attendant patiemment que le cours commence mais Shinji, de son naturel joyeux surpris tout le monde avec son air sombre.

_ Je suis ravi de tous vous retrouver ici aujourd'hui pour un nouveau cours de droit international…. Pourtant je suis également légèrement triste. En effet comme vous vous en souvenez sûrement la semaine dernière le cours s'est passé dans une ambiance plutôt tendu… Si je me souviens bien un certain M. Kurosaki est tomber dans les vapes piles au moment où il allait devenir une star… Est-ce que M. Kurosaki est là ?

Ichigo voulu se taper la tête contre la table. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, il n'avait pas un seul instant pensé que le blond allait se souvenir de lui. Yumichika le regardait avec un grand sourire, au moins ce dernier avait arrêté de ressembler à un zombie… Le jeune homme se leva, attirant ainsi le regard de tout le monde sur lui.

_ Oui je suis là.

Shinji le regarda alors et son faux air sombre s'en alla immédiatement.

_ Ah ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

_ Oui, je vais mieux merci !

_ Parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir chanter devant nous alors !

Le visage du rouquin se décomposa d'un coup et il eut envie de frapper tous ses amis qui riaient de tout leur saoul. Puis, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il descendit les marches qui le séparait du bureau professoral et s'installa au micro.

_ Vous voulez vraiment qu'il pleuve ?

_ Je suis sûr que vous vous sous-estimez M. Kurosaki ! Je suis sûr qu'en vous se cache une star de la chanson !

Tout le monde riait et Ichigo se laissa aller lui aussi. Vraiment ce gars était cinglé et il allait parfaitement avec son meilleur ami.

_ Ça doit être ça oui !

_ Alors qu'allez-vous chanter ?

Ichigo réfléchis un instant, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il chante Lady Gaga, mais avec la voix qu'il avait s'était juste impossible pour lui de chanter Dir En Grey.

_ M. Kurosaki je pense avoir choisi pour vous !

_ Ah….

Merde, ce n'était pas bon du tout ça.

_ Pourquoi pas… Beyonce ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Mais je vous excuses volontiers .

Humour de merde… Franchement, l'homme l'avait-il bien regardé ? Il avait vraiment une tête à chanter Beyonce ?

_ Crazy in Love de Beyonce !

Ichigo leva un sourcil. Il était sérieux là ? Genre vraiment sérieux ?

_ Mais … Je ne connais pas les paroles…

_ Aucun problème ! je vais vous laissez aller chercher sur Google et une fois que vous les aurez nous vous écouterons.

Ichigo fut donc obligé de sortir son téléphone portable, il vit ainsi que Byakuya lui avait envoyé un sms.

 _ **Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée Ichigo. J'ai beaucoup aimé discuter et passer du temps avec toi, dormir avec toi m'a rendu particulièrement heureux et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi. Ah ! Et j'oubliais mais je n'ai pas menti hier soir ! tu es définitivement bien plus doué de tes mains que Isane…**_

Ichigo était rouge comme une tomate et tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il allait tuer Byakuya quand il le verrait. Mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'amour pour lui. Il était dingue de cet homme. Fou amoureux à en mourir.

_ M. Kurosaki ?

_ Ou… Oui !

Il fit alors ce que lui avait demandé le blond et il trouva les paroles de la chanson qu'il devait chanter. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à chanter sur le seul air de la chanson qu'il connaissait, c'est-à-dire 50 nuances de Grey, merci Rukia. Une fois fini il releva la tête et il put voir le visage hilare de Yumichika et de ses amis. Le rouquin n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. La tête basse il retourna s'asseoir et le cours débuta enfin. Ichigo ne broncha pas et ne prononça pas un mot, vexé comme un pou que ses amis se soient moqués de lui. Les trois heures passèrent dans le calme et le rouquin, bien que vexé, ne pouvait faire abstraction de la tension qui semblait gagner peu à peu son meilleur ami. Puis quand le cours prit fin le brun se retourna vers lui avec un regard suppliant.

_ Ichi… Tu veux bien m'aider ?

_ Evidemment crétin…

Reconnaissant Yumichika se leva et prit Ichigo par la main et l'entraina rapidement vers la sortie de la fac.

_ Tu sais tu n'as pas à être autant stressé Yumichika…

_ Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement…

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient maintenant en train de sortir du métro et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement du brun. Ichigo poussa son meilleur ami dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Une fois qu'il entendit le son de la douche il s'autorisa à prendre son téléphone et à répondre à son petit ami.

 _Vous vous rendez compte que j'étais devant l'amphi entier quand j'ai lu votre message ? Kami-sama Hirako-sensei était juste à côté de moi !_

Il envoya le message et attendit que le brun sorte de la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il le vit apparaître les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent les essayages. Ichigo cru devenir fou, Yumichika n'y mettait pas du sien et il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces soaps nul où la fille essayait des vêtements pendant trois heures et ne trouvait jamais chaussure à son pied. Il le sentait il allait péter un câble. Puis enfin le miracle se produit. Le brun avait enfin décidé qu'il allait porter une chemise blanche et un jean noir. Tout ça pour ça. Ichigo en aurait pleuré.

_ Dis Ichi… Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Kuchiki-Sensei ?

_ Rien de bien spécial en fait… On a passé la soirée ensemble et il a dormi chez moi, dans mon lit, avec moi…

_ C'est tout ?

_ Non… En fait ça a un peu dérapé dans les toilettes… Mais c'est de sa faute ! Il m'a cherché ! Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que cette moche d'Isane était doué de ses mains et il s'est foutu de moi parce que j'étais jaloux… à quoi il s'attendait hein ? Alors je l'ai fait me supplier… Et c'était chaud, j'avais envie de lui, j'ai toujours envie de lui d'ailleurs. Putain si tu savais comme il m'excite…

_ C'est qui Isane ?

_ Une de ses ex conquête d'après ce que j'ai compris…

Ichigo était plongé dans ses pensées et Yumichika également. L'appartement du brun était plongé dans le silence. Tous deux pensaient à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer durant leur soirée et ils étaient autant impatient qu'anxieux. Puis le téléphone du brun sonna leur indiquant qu'il était presque l'heure alors Ichigo parti doucement en direction de son appartement. Lui aussi devait se préparer, il allait dîner avec Byakuya et il voulait être parfait.

Bbbbbbbbbbbb

Une fois seul Yumichika commença à faire les cents pas dans son appartement. Peut-être n'est-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça de sortir avec un professeur. Et si Shinji venait à se lasser de lui et qu'il l'abandonnait ? S'il se retrouvait tout seul alors qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il était tout simplement fou amoureux de son professeur Yumichika ne pensait pas pouvoir s'en remettre.

Pourtant quand Shinji l'avait aperçu, quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait fait un tendre sourire, comme s'il était réellement heureux de le voir et Yumichika avait senti ses jambes trembler. Depuis leur petite promenade nocturne le brun ne pensait qu'à son professeur et à sa main dans la sienne. Il avait désespérément envie de le revoir mais il était également terrifié. Il avait peur de tout gâcher et qu'Hirako se rende soudainement compte qu'il était sans intérêt. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas être si peu sûr de lui et il voulait arrêter de ressentir cette incertitude.

Le brun sursauta quand il entendit son téléphone sonner bruyamment, signe que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il s'approcha et se saisi de l'appareil et il dégluti quand il vit que le nom de Shinji s'affichait sur l'écran du mobile. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup afin d'avoir une voix un peu plus assurée. Cependant quand il s'entendit parler il eut envie de se suicider. Sa voix tremblait, et il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné deux octaves en l'espace de dix minutes.

_ Yumichika ? Peux-tu descendre ? Je suis en bas de chez toi !

_ Oh ! OK Je… J'arrive tout de suite…

Le blond raccrocha non sans avoir lancé un « dakodak » à son étudiant et le brun se précipita sur sa veste et dévala les quelques marches qui le séparait de la sortie. Une fois devant la porte il essaya de se reprendre et de calmer les battements de son cœur puis, une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il verrait le blond, il ouvrit la porte.

Le jeune homme se retrouva en face de son professeur et ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire bienveillant placardé sur son visage. Il s'avança vers Ayasegawa et se pencha afin de déposer ses lèvres à la commissure de celles de son étudiant.

_ Tu es prêt ?

_ Oui…

_ Bien, alors allons-y ! Je t'amène dans le meilleur restaurant de tout Karakura !

Le jeune homme en fut flatté et légèrement gêné mais il ne dit rien se contentant de prendre la main que lui tendait l'homme. Ils marchèrent lentement côte à côte. Au fur et à mesure le brun se senti un peu plus à l'aise et il se frappa soudainement le front surprenant Shinji.

_ J'ai oublié votre veste chez moi !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, tu me la rendras un autre jour…

_ Oui mais…

_ Nous sommes arrivés !

Yumichika tourna la tête et fronça ses sourcils parfaitement épilés. Ils étaient entourés d'immeuble tous plus chics les uns que les autres mais il ne voyait pourtant aucun restaurant.

_ Euh…. Vous êtes sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ?

_ Evidemment ! Je t'ai dit que je t'emmenais dans le meilleur restaurant de Karakura non ? Alors vient c'est par là !

L'homme tira presque le jeune homme dans un immeuble très chic et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au douzième étage. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appareil et se dirigèrent vers un appartement. Yumichika pu alors voir qu'ils se trouvaient tout simplement dans l'immeuble du blond. Shinji ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le brun.

_ Je vais te faire manger la meilleure cuisine de la ville mon cher ! la mienne.

Hirako alluma la lumière et invita son étudiant à se déchausser et il lui prit sa veste afin de l'accrocher au porte manteaux qui pendait derrière la porte. Les deux hommes avancèrent ensuite dans la pièce principale de l'appartement. C'était une grande pièce où se situait un bar séparant ainsi une immense cuisine américaine et le salon. Tout était très moderne et chaleureux, une grande baie vitrée donnant une imprenable vu sur tout Karakura faisait de la pièce un espace clair et charmant. Une grande table trônait au milieu du salon, sur celle-ci était disposé de nombreux dossiers et papiers. Entre deux canapés se trouvait une petite table et Yumichika sut alors qu'ils allaient dîner sur celle-ci, devant la baie vitrée. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement de rouge quand il remarqua les bougies au centre de la petite table. Le meuble était élégamment décoré, deux assiettes ainsi que deux verres se faisaient face, deux bougies allumées par avance ainsi qu'une rose dans un petit vase étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la table.

Yumichika se fit alors la réflexion que peut être l'homme avait voulu l'impressionner et cela lui fit énormément plaisir. Hirako semblait avoir prêté attention à tous les détails et le brun lui en fut reconnaissant. Durant toute son observation le jeune homme n'avait pas vu que Shinji était passé derrière les fourneaux et qu'il avait commencé à faire cuire ce qu'il semblait être du bœuf et une sauce au vin. Une délicieuse odeur titilla les narines du brun et ce dernier se décida à bouger. Yumichika n'était pas d'un naturel passif et il voulait montrer à son professeur qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence et non effrayé. Alors il contourna le bar et alla rejoindre l'homme qui le regarda faire avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

_ Non tout est déjà prêt il ne me manque plus qu'à faire cuire la viande. Veux-tu boire quelque chose en attendant ? J'ai un très bon vin rouge si tu veux.

Yumichika accepta volontiers et Shinji sorti donc deux verres à pieds dans lesquels il versa du vin puis il en tendit un à son étudiant. Les yeux dans les yeux ils trinquèrent et le plus jeune se sentit encore rougir pour le plus grand plaisir du blond.

L'homme apporta le repas sur la table et invita le brun à s'installer. La proximité dû au fait de la petite table instaurait une ambiance beaucoup plus intime qui fit plaisir aux deux hommes et ils commencèrent leur repas en silence. Yumichika ne savait juste pas quoi dire pour ne pas paraître stupide et Shinji trouvait sa juste adorable. Il semblait intimider plus que de raison et Shinji aimait l'effet qu'il avait sur le plus jeune. Il aimait mais en même temps il n'appréciait pas. Toute les conquêtes qu'il avait eu s'était comporté de la même manière. Il les intimidait et il avait un pouvoir sur elles mais il ne voulait plus. Il voulait une relation d'égal à égal et il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir ça avec le brun qui lui faisait face.

_ Parles-moi de toi Yumichika…

_ De moi ? Mais je vous ai pratiquement tout dis non ?

_ Je veux en savoir plus… Sur ta relation avec Kurosaki-kun.

Yumichika le regarda un instant et lui adressa alors un grand sourire. Enfin !

_ Vous êtes jaloux !

_ Bien sûr que n…

_ Ne mentez pas !

_ Je ne mens pas…

_ Evidemment… Je ne mens pas non plus quand je dis ne pas être jaloux de votre ami.

_ Tu l'avoues enfin ?

_ Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'ignorez…

_ Effectivement. Alors ? J'ai de quoi être jaloux de Kurosaki-Kun ?

_ Bien sûr que non…. Ichigo c'est comme mon frère. On partage tout et il sait tout de moi… D'ailleurs si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est lui qui vous a invité dans mes amis sur Facebook… C'est lui qui me pousse vers vous depuis le début parce que moi je n'ose pas…

_ Tu n'oses pas venir vers moi ?

_ Je vous trouve intimidant… Mais plus que ça… J'ai peur de vous décevoir et ça commence à me prendre la tête…

_ Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi tu as peur de me décevoir ?

Les deux hommes en étaient maintenant au dessert, qui se composait d'une tarte à la framboise et de glace à la vanille, et l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient beaucoup plus détendus et ils appréciaient vraiment être ensemble.

_ Parce que je… Je tiens à vous et que je… Je n'aimerai pas que vous me laissiez tout seul.

_ Ah ça ! ça ne risque pas !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je tiens à toi.

Yumichika eut un loupé et il voulut se jeter sur son professeur. Il voulait à tout prix savoir quelle sensation cela pouvait-il faire d'être dans ces bras. Pourtant il ne fit rien et se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire.

Les deux hommes débarrassaient la table puis Shinji fit la vaisselle tandis que Yumichika essuyait les assiettes.

_ Yumichika ? Vas-tu me montrer ton piercing ?

_ Uniquement si vous respectez votre promesse vous aussi.

_ Evidemment !

_ Alors c'est d'accord.

Yumichika posa le torchon et Shinji ferma le robinet et s'essuya les mains. Le blond se retourna e s'appuya dos contre l'évier afin d'observer son étudiant. Ce dernier avait les mains sur le premier bouton de sa chemise et, tout en fixant son professeur droit dans les yeux, provocateur il ouvrit sa chemise jusqu'à ce que son torse soit légèrement exposé aux yeux avides d'Hirako. Lentement et toujours en regardant fixement l'homme, Yumichika fit descendre sa chemise le long de ses bras et il laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol.

Les yeux de Shinji se baladaient maintenant allègrement sur la peau exposée du torse du brun. Il avait envie de toucher, d'embrasser et de lécher cette peau divinement blanche. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le petit bijou argenté qui dépassait de chaque côté du téton droit du brun. Inconsciemment il se lécha les lèvres et s'avança vers le plus jeune.

_ Vous êtes vraiment très appétissant M. Ayasegawa.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui.

Sans plus attendre le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui était maintenant coincé entre le bar et le corps chaud et tendu de son professer. Sans attendre Shinji glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Yumichika qui poussa un soupire de bien-être. Ses bras s'enroulèrent tout seul autour du cou de l'homme et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Le piercing du blond ajoutait des sensations jusque-là inconnues pour le plus jeune. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, apprenant à se connaître et leurs corps de plus en plus chauds étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre.

Shinji mordillait les lèvres de son étudiant faisant gémir ce dernier, qui redoubla d'effort dans le baiser. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte Shinji l'avait soulevé et l'avait assis sur le plan de travail et le blond se tenait maintenant entre les jambes légèrement ouvertes de l'étudiant. Yumichika pouvait parfaitement sentir l'érection de son professeur contre la sienne et, dans un élan de provocation, il ondula des hanches afin de frotter son propre sexe tendu contre celui de l'homme. Ce dernier poussa un fort gémissement et stoppa le baiser, plongeant ses lèvres dans le cou du brun. Yumichika pencha sa tête en arrière laissant ainsi plus de place et plus de peau à la portée du professeur. Ce dernier léchait et mordillait la peau tendre du plus jeune, le rendant pratiquement fou. Les mains du blond caressaient allègrement le torse de Yumichika et quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le téton percé ce dernier se cambra, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du plus âgé et un gémissement particulièrement délicieux pour les oreilles de Shinji s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ J'ai envie de vous…

_ Ça peut s'arranger…

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

finiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Alors alors alors ?

J'ai mon nouveau PC ENFIN ! Du coup j'ai même emmené mon ordi au boulot pour écrire la fin du chapitre à ma pause !

Bref !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

(Je sais je sais, je suis sadique niark niark niark !)

Je me mets à la rédaction de mon prochain chapitre immédiatement et encore désolée pour le retard T.T

Je vous fais des bisous !

N'oubliez pas les reviewx !

A bientôt

AndZero.


	24. Chapter 24

Coucou à tous !

Vous allez bien ? Voici le nouveau chapitre de Correspondance, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kama-chan59 :** JE SUIS PAS SADIQUE ! Bon ok je le suis peut être un peu… Quoi comment ça beaucoup ?! NON ! uhuh oui ByaxIchi manque beaucoup ! Ichigo est frustré et Byakuya aussi ! ça promet des explosions ! Bisous et merci à toi !

 **Noah2209 :** eheh voici la suite ! Bya au reveil hmmmm j'en bave sur mon clavier ! bonne lecture !

 **Chizu Aki !** ahahaah Merciiiiiiiii je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Perso j'ai adoré les tienne aussi :3 du coup je veux que tu te remettes à écrire et vite U.U léchouille à ta joue !

 **Yukimura :** ton saignement nasal est arrêté ? Voici la suite ! prévois les mouchoir pour tout autre hémorragie !

 **DidiineOoKami :** J'avais peur que tu ne lises plus ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois là de nouveau ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Des bisous !

BREF ! Voici le prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !

bbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 22 :**

Shinji posa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de son futur amant. L'entendre prononcer cette phrase avec une voix ô combien érotique lui avait fait l'effet d'une heure de préliminaires. Il s'était retenu toute la soirée pour ne pas se jeter sur Yumichika et l'embrasser et quand le brun l'avait ouvertement allumé en enlevant sa chemise, toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient tombées à l'eau. Il n'avait donc pas résisté plus longtemps et il s'était jeté sur lui. Les gémissements du plus jeune, sa peau nue qui frémissait sous ses mains lui donnait des envies de viol. Il s'arracha du baiser et replongea immédiatement la tête dans le cou d'Ayasegawa qui gémit fortement.

_ Redis le…

Le brun se cambra convulsivement à l'entente de la voix rendue rauque par le désir de son professeur. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud et il avait l'impression que sa peau le brûlait à l'endroit où les mains de Shinji passaient.

_ Redis le moi Yumichika….

_ J'ai envie de vous…

L'homme fit alors glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de son étudiant et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien. Le brun se retenait aux épaules de son professeur et il rejoignit encore une fois leurs bouches. Sans plus attendre il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de Shinji afin de lui donner le baiser du siècle. Hirako grogna dans la bouche de Yumichika qui n'en fut pas peu fier, il arrivait enfin à déstabiliser son ainé. Shinji l'emporta alors au travers de la pièce et mit un violent coup de pied dans une des portes. Au bout de quelques secondes, et de quelques pas également, le brun se senti doucement déposé sur un lit où Shinji le lâcha puis se redressa.

Le blond regarda son étudiant comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vu. Et il l'était. Incontestablement. Les joues du plus jeune étaient rouges, ses lèvres étaient gonflées suite aux baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangé. Ses yeux étaient voilés d'un immense désir et son corps à moitié nu était totalement alangui, pour lui, rien que pour lui, pour ses mains et sa bouche. Shinji allait donc se faire un plaisir de le toucher et de le goûter. Yumichika fixait toujours son professeur se demandant ce que l'homme attendait. Hirako semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées puisqu'il grimpa à califourchon sur le brun et s'assit sur son bassin. Du bout des doigts, Shinji caressa d'abord tendrement les lèvres de son étudiant, le brun embrassa doucement ceux-ci faisant sourire le professeur. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas sur la bouche de son étudiant et tout aussi lentement il fit descendre le bout de ses doigts dans le cou, puis sur le torse du jeune homme.

Yumichika retenait difficilement ses soupires. Les caresses de son professeur étaient délicieuses et personne ne l'avait jamais touché aussi tendrement. Il ne put cependant pas empêcher un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres quand le blond joignit sa deuxième main à l'exploration de son torse, et quand, peut-être pas si malencontreusement que ça, les doigts du professeur allèrent effleurer le téton gauche du jeune étudiant. Ce dernier se tendit instantanément quand il vit le blond diriger ses doigts et ses yeux sur le petit bout de chaire percée.

_ Non…

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais accepta sans rien dire la décision de son étudiant. Shinji alla taquiner d'une main le bout de chaire rose et tendu dans sa direction, tandis que de l'autre main il descendit sur le ventre plat du brun.

Yumichika ne retenait plus ses soupires et gémissements. Les mains de cet homme sur son corps étaient délicieuses et il ne voulait pas cacher une minute de plus que ce qu'elles lui faisaient subir lui plaisait plus que de raison. Il ne lâchait pas l'homme du regard, il dévorait son corps des yeux il avait envie de le toucher mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Ses bras étaient posés sur le matelas et il n'arrivait pas à les bouger, il était trop perdu dans les caresses du blond pour ça.

Assis comme il l'était, Shinji ne pouvait que sentir l'érection de son étudiant et il se fit un malin plaisir de donner un coup de bassin. Cela eut pour résultat de le faire gémir brusquement et sourire grandement le professeur. L'homme délaissa le téton de son étudiant et il fit descendre ses deux mains sur la ceinture qui servait à retenir son pantalon noir. Habilement elles débouclèrent l'accessoire, puis Shinji déboutonna le bouton du jean noir et fit descendre la fermeture éclair. L'homme posa sa main sur l'avant du jean et Yumichika se tendit immédiatement. Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire puis il se releva et lui retira rapidement son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussettes.

La vision qu'avait Hirako à cet instant était idyllique. Yumichika était totalement alangui sur son lit, les joues rouges, les yeux volés de désir le fixant sans aucune innocence, il l'allumait consciemment et Shinji lui adressa un sourire. Les cheveux bruns formaient une couronne autour de sa tête, et Yumichika se redressa sur ses coudes, les jambes légèrement écartées, n'attendant que lui. Lui qui ne bougeait pas et qui se contentait de le regarder.

_ Vous attendez quoi là ?

La remarque fit se réveiller le blond et ce dernier grimpa une nouvelle fois sur son étudiant. Cette fois sa langue parti à la découverte de ce corps avec ses mains. Shinji léchait, embrassait et mordillait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il s'attarda particulièrement dans le cou de Yumichika qui poussait de petit gémissement en sentant la bouche de son professeur s'appliquer à lui faire un suçon au creux de l'épaule. Les mains du brun s'étaient remise en mouvement et il s'agrippa fortement au dos de l'homme. Yumichika avait envie de toucher sa peau, il voulait sentir de Shinji contre la sienne, il voulait, il voulait….

Le brun senti la bouche de son professeur descendre sur son torse et il retint sa respiration. L'homme embrassait sa peau, il le senti aller vers la gauche et il poussa un gémissement merveilleusement érotique quand la petite boule du piercing d'Hirako rencontra son téton. Putain il adorait ce bijou ! les sensations qu'il prodiguait, en plus de la langue de son professeur et de ses caresses, étaient tout simplement divines. Le brun se cambra brutalement quand Shinji prit son téton entre ses dents et qu'il le caressa avec sa langue. Ce fut une bonne diversion pour le blond qui dirigea sa main sur petit bout de chaire rose percé. Quand se doigt entrèrent en contact avec le téton du brun, ce dernier se cambra violemment et poussa un cri qui faillit faire jouir Shinji. Yumichika repoussa la main de l'homme le faisant relever la tête et arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ici ?

L'homme posa son doigt sur le téton durci de Yumichika le faisant frissonner et gémir doucement. Shinji caressa doucement le bout de chaire, provocant encore et encore des bouffées de chaleur dans le corps entier du brun.

_ Parce que...Ah…Arrêtez ça…S'il…S'il vous plais !

_ Pourquoi ?

Cette fois l'homme s'était totalement relevé, ses mains reposaient toujours sur le torse du brun. Shinji le regardait avec un désir non dissimulé et il n'avait qu'une envie, faire l'amour à son étudiant. Pourtant il se retint et attendit que le jeune homme s'explique. Il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec son piercing.

_ Parce que… Depuis que je me suis fait percer… Je… C'est devenu… Beaucoup plus sensible…

L'homme eut alors un grand sourire. Yumichika se dit alors qu'il allait peut-être regretter son aveu quand il vit que le blond se penchait une nouvelle fois sur lui et qu'il posa violemment sa bouche sur la sienne. Hirako jouait avec sa langue, il l'embrassait profondément, faisant gémir le jeune homme dans sa bouche. Cependant son idée était tout autre. Pendant qu'il détournait son attention avec ce qu'il semblait être le meilleur baiser de leur vie, Shinji fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de Yumichika et le releva au-dessus de la tête du plus jeune. Sa bouche se détacha de celle du brun et il le regarda victorieux.

Sans que Ayasegawa ne comprenne comment il s'y était pris, Shinji avait réussi à attacher ses mains avec la ceinture de cuir noir et le brun se retrouvait maintenant totalement incapable de détacher ses poignets.

Une nouvelle fois Shinji se redressa sur le torse du brun et se dernier voulu baisser ses bras sur son torse. D'un mouvement vif, le blond l'en empêcha et colla d'une main, celles fines de Yumichika au matelas. L'autre main reposait doucement sur le torse du plus jeune et ce dernier se senti totalement excité par la situation. Shinji le dominait complètement et son regard était extrêmement joueur et aguicheur.

_ Ne bouge pas Yumichika… Sinon je pourrais vouloir arrêter tout de suite…

_ Qu… Quoi ?!

Le blond ne fit que sourire grandement à son étudiant et, pendant qu'une de ses mains tenait toujours fermement les bras du jeune homme, sa bouche retourna embrasser le cou.

Yumichika avait les yeux fermés à cause de l'appréhension mais également à cause de l'excitation. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et il avait tellement chaud qu'il avait des bouffées de chaleur incontrôlable. Il se tendit quand il senti la bouche de son professeur descendre sur son torse, ce dernier dirigea sa bouche sur son téton gauche et sa main libre descendit sur son ventre, puis lentement et doucement elle se posa sur l'avant du boxer du brun le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Yumichika senti que la bouche de l'homme se déplaçait de plus en plus vers la droite, il voulait l'arrêter, mais en même temps il en voulait encore et encore. Il voulait tellement le toucher. Il cambra brusquement et tout son sang se dirigea dans son érection. Shinji venait de mettre un coup de langue sur son téton percé. Le son qu'il venait de pousser était digne d'un film pornographique et cela sembla ravir les oreilles d'Hirako qui, à partir de ce moment-là, ne laissa aucun répit au plus jeune. Il le torturait d'une délicieuse façon, mordillant, léchant, caressant le petit morceau de chaire percé. Il semblait s'amuser à faire tourner la barre qui traversait le petit mont de chaire, provoquant encore et encore des gémissements tout droit sorti d'un film pour adulte. De plus sa main caressait l'érection du brun qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements, il n'entendait presque plus sa propre voix tellement il était perdu dans les sensations que Shinji lui faisait vivre.

Puis le brun cru mourir quand Hirako passa sa main à l'intérieur du dernier vêtement qu'il avait sur lui. Ses doigts effleuraient son érection, doucement, tendrement, presque amoureusement. Quand la paume chaude et douce de la main de Shinji entra en contact avec son sexe, Yumichika cria de plaisir. Le professeur s'était saisi de sa hampe tendu au même moment qu'il mordit un peu plus brusquement son téton. Ayasegawa cru jouir quand l'homme débuta de lent va et vient sur son sexe. La caresse était juste divine mais celle-ci s'arrêta beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Shinji s'était totalement redressé, mettant ainsi fin à ses caresses.

Les yeux de l'homme s'accrochèrent au regard de braise de son étudiant, celui-ci le dévorait du regard, il le suppliait presque de continuer là où il s'était arrêté. Le blond lui adressa alors un sourire moqueur qui fit voir rouge au plus jeune. L'homme l'avait excité plus que de raison, il l'avait attaché pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et de son corps et maintenant il s'arrêtait là, comme ça, d'un seul coup, et en plus de ça il se foutait de sa gueule. Oh non ! il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout et il allait lui faire comprendre.

Le brun se redressa d'un coup et il se retrouva pratiquement le nez collé à celui de son professeur. L'homme était toujours assis sur lui et leur torse étaient pratiquement collé l'un à l'autre, seulement les mains toujours attachées de Yumichika les empêchaient de se toucher réellement et ce dernier en profita grandement. En en effet le jeune homme commença à ouvrir la chemise du professeur en défaisant les boutons un par un. A chaque fois qu'un bout de peau blanche et laiteuse était découvert le brun l'embrassait et la goûtait du bout de la langue. Un coup d'œil en direction de son professeur lui indiqua que ce qu'il faisait été grandement apprécié puisque Shinji avait tout simplement rejeté la tête en arrière et qu'il lâchait des petits soupires. Alors, encouragé par ce qu'il voyait le brun continua son petit manège jusqu'à avoir complètement ouvert la chemise de son professeur. Ses mains toujours attachées ne lui permettaient pas d'enlever totalement le vêtement, c'est donc naturellement qu'il se rabattit sur le pantalon de l'homme. Il ouvrit le premier bouton et fit descendre la fermeture éclair, puis doucement, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur la bosse particulièrement imposante qui déformait l'avant du vêtement. Shinji lâcha un gémissement et le brun s'enhardit.

Le bout de ses doigts laissa place à sa main et, comme il le pouvait, il massa un peu plus fortement l'érection du blond. Ce dernier ondula des hanches afin d'approfondir les caresses et Yumichika, excité par ce qu'il voyait et par ce qu'il était en train de faire, commença à bouger ses hanches sous les fesses de l'homme, se frottant, essayant de se soulager un peu de la tension pratiquement douloureuse qui avait pris possession de son corps. Le jeune homme essaya de se coller un peu plus au corps de Shinji et passa sa langue sur le torse puis alla dans son cou afin d'y laisser une marque rouge, sa marque. Abandonnant l'érection de son professeur, le faisant ainsi grogner de mécontentement, l'étudiant remonta ses mains afin de pouvoir enlever la chemise de son aîné. Cependant il se rendit bien vite compte que la situation était bien trop compliquée. En effet en plus de ses deux mains toujours fermement attachées, le blond ondulait des hanches sur son sexe, le provocant et l'excitant encore plus. Des frissons de désirs et de plaisirs se propageaient dans son corps et le brun eut presque envie de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, laissant toutes possibilités à l'homme.

Pourtant il résista à cette envie et planta ses dents dans le cou de son professeur. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de douleur, d'excitation et de plaisir et arrêta ses mouvements.

_ Il faut… Il faut que vous m'aidiez là… Et détachez moi aussi…

Le blond fit alors ce que le plus jeune lui demandait. Il détacha d'abord ses mains puis il se releva totalement et enleva sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussettes, puis enfin son boxer. Shinji était maintenant nu comme un vers, sous le regard avide de son étudiant. Yumichika le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Shinji avait le corps fin et musclé, plus épais que Yumichika mais tout de même fin. Un ventre plat, des abdominaux que le brun rêvait de lécher, sa peau était blanche et douce, son sexe était fièrement tendu dans sa direction et le brun se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, faisant totalement perdre la tête à Hirako.

L'homme grimpa sur le lit et attrapa Yumichika par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Il était maintenant entre les cuisses ouvertes du plus jeune et sans plus attendre il lui enleva son boxer. Ils étaient tous les deux complètements nus et Shinji s'allongea sur le corps de son étudiant qui gémit fortement quand leurs sexes se rencontrèrent enfin. Le brun ondula des hanches et cela leur arracha des soupirs et des râles de plaisir. Les mains du blond partirent une nouvelle fois à la découverte du corps du plus jeune. Elles se perdirent sur le torse, puis son ventre et l'une d'entre elle alla caresser la chaire rebondie de son derrière. A ce contact, Yumichika se cambra fortement et embrassa passionnément l'homme sur lui. Il noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches quand le professeur commença de lent va et vient sur sa hampe tendue.

Pourtant Shinji ne semblait pas enclin à accélérer les choses, il avait même arrêté ses caresses sur le sexe du brun, se contentant de ploter allègrement les fesses de celui-ci. Yumichika n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il allait exploser, son érection était maintenant bien plus que douloureuse et le fait de sentir son professeur se frotter à lui le rendait complètement dingue. L'homme l'avait juste tellement excité qu'il avait l'impression que si Shinji ne se dépêchait pas il allait finir par éjaculer entre leurs corps par le simple fait de la stimulation qu'apportait le frottement de leurs deux sexes. Ayasegawa le voulait en lui, il en voulait plus, il avait chaud, son sexe le tiraillait et il ne cachait tout bonnement plus le fait que ce que l'homme lui faisait le rendait fou. Il gémissait le prénom de Shinji inlassablement, le suppliant de plus mais rien. Le blond semblait s'amuser à le rendre fou.

Yumichika se décida alors à réagir. Si Shinji ne voulait pas passer à la vitesse supérieure soit, il allait s'en charger tout seul. D'un mouvement rapide du bassin le brun inversa leurs positions et Shinji se retrouva étendu sur le lit, Yumichika assit sur son bassin. Le plus jeune ondula alors des hanches, ses fesses se frottant allègrement au sexe du professeur, le faisant gémir fortement. Quand il voulut bouger, Yumichika le plaqua sur le lit et ses mains le retenaient à présent fermement allongés, elles étaient posées à plat sur son torse, donnant ainsi un appuie suffisant afin qu'il puisse approfondir les caresses qu'il était en train de prodiguer à son professeur.

Yumichika ne lâchait pas des yeux le blond et se mordillait la lèvre. L'une de ses mains descendit et passa derrière son dos afin de tenir le sexe tendu de son professeur en place pour qu'il puisse approfondir encore plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il masturbait légèrement l'homme tout en frottant son sexe entre ses fesses.

_ Put… Putain… Yumichika !

Le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire provocateur et se baissa dans le cou de l'homme. Ce dernier ne senti plus les doigts du brun sur son sexe, le frustrant légèrement, mais les fesses rebondies de son étudiant s'occupaient toujours de le stimuler grandement. Le blond fut surpris de voir Yumichika se relever instantanément, et se cambrer contre son sexe, le faisant entrer en contact avec l'entrée de son intimité. L'homme poussa un grognement rauque mais il se rendit bien compte que quelque chose était en train de se passer quand il vit Yumichika se lever un peu plus sur ses genoux, gardant la queue d'Hirako contre son entrée. Entrée que l'homme senti déjà occupée par des doigts qui s'activaient énergiquement.

Shinji cru tout simplement jouir devant la vision qu'il avait. Yumichika était tout simplement en train de se préparer à le recevoir avec ses propres doigts. Le jeune homme bougeait, ondulait afin de parvenir à toucher cette boule de nerfs qui lui ferait voir les étoiles. Ses mouvements faisaient qu'il entrait à chaque fois en contact avec le gland rougi et humide du blond, les faisant ainsi tous les deux gémir de plaisir. Yumichika ne lâchait pas des yeux son professeur, il le dévorait des yeux même. Sa bouche était ouverte, recherchant de l'air et laissant sortir de délicieux gémissement. Shinji n'en menait pas large et il était obligé de garder tout son self-control afin de ne pas tout simplement violer son étudiant.

_ J'ai… J'ai besoin de pluuus ! ah !

Les ongles du brun se plantèrent dans le torse de Shinji. Yumichika venait apparemment de trouver sa prostate et il criait de plaisir. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup quand le brun s'estima prêt. Shinji lui tendit un préservatif et Yumichika s'appliqua pour l'enfiler doucement sur le sexe déjà totalement humide de son professeur. Sans plus attendre, le brun se repositionna dessus et le fit doucement entrer en lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ayasegawa serrait les dents, c'était douloureux, son professeur avait une queue imposante mais il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il ne se focalisa pas sur la douleur et continua doucement de s'empaler sur le sexe tendu à l'extrême de l'homme.

_ Merde… Merde, merde !

Le blond devait résister à l'envie de pilonner son étudiant alors il crispait tout son corps. L'étroitesse de l'intimité de Yumichika avait pratiquement réussi à le faire venir immédiatement et il avait du mal à se retenir. Quand le brun recommença à onduler des hanches Shinji lâcha un grognement bestial et cela suffit à faire accélérer le plus jeune. Ce dernier recommençait à gémir, ses mouvements reprirent de l'ampleur et quand le blond vit son étudiant se cambrer violemment et rejeter la tête en arrière dans un pur crie de plaisir, il sut qu'il pouvait y aller. A cet instant l'acte devint passionné, Yumichika ondulait des hanches rapidement, parfois il ne faisait que se laisser violement tomber sur le sexe de l'homme. Shinji ressortait pratiquement en entier à chaque fois, et bien, que les mains de son étudiant étaient fermement appuyées sur son torse, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se déhancher afin d'approfondir encore plus chaque pénétration.

_ Haaaan ! S'il… S'il te plait !

Shinji venait de se saisir du sexe tendu de son étudiant et il s'appliquait maintenant à le masturber au rythme des pénétrations. Il pouvait sentir que le plus jeune se contractait autour de son sexe et cela le fit gémir durement.

_ Je… J'ai besoin… S'il te plait… J'ai…Oh !

Hirako se redressa brusquement et aida Yumichika qui était de plus en plus perdu dans son plaisir. Shinji s'activait à toucher toujours plus rapidement et violemment la prostate de son étudiant. Ce dernier l'embrassa durement et s'appuyait à présent sur les épaules de son professeur, accélérant le rythme un peu plus, le faisant toujours plus entrer en lui. Il contracta une nouvelle fois son anus et Shinji poussa un crie particulièrement érotique. L'homme se vengea alors et il masturba encore plus fort son étudiant, le faisant tout simplement rugir de plaisir.

Yumichika ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là était Shinji. L'homme qui martelait à présent violemment sa prostate. Il allait venir, il sentait le plaisir grimper en lui rapidement, trop rapidement.

_ Yumi… Regarde-moi ! Ooh merde ! Regarde-moi !

Le plus jeune obéi et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, le blond avait mis un grand coup de rein, son sexe atteignant directement sa prostate et Yumichika jouit brutalement dans la main de son professeur et entre leurs corps. Le visage renversé par le plaisir d'Ayasegawa, le son odieusement érotique qu'il avait fait en jouissant, ainsi que les contractions de son intimité eurent raison de Shinji qui agrippa fortement les hanches et qui rejeta violemment la tête en poussant un grognement rauque en se déversant dans l'antre chaud de son étudiant.

Shinji se laissa tomber sur le dos, attirant avec lui son étudiant dont le corps était toujours secoué par les spasmes de son précédent orgasme. Après avoir été bercé par le son de leurs gémissements et de leurs cris, la chambre du blond fut de nouveau silencieuse. Les souffles saccadés des deux hommes se calmèrent ainsi que les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et comblés. Shinji caressait doucement le dos du plus jeune, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il ne pensait plus à rien, simplement au fait qu'il était fou amoureux du jeune Yumichika et que ce dernier était bien plus passionné qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Kami-sama quand il repensait à la vision de pure débauche qu'il lui avait offert, Shinji en aurait eu une autre érection. Le brun quant à lui reposait sur le torse de son professeur, il se sentait totalement satisfait et il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais eu une expérience similaire avant. Ça avait été torride et tendre et il aimait cet homme comme un dingue.

_ C'était juste…

_ Wouaw…

_ Je n'aurais pu dire mieux !

Le jeune homme sourit contre la peau de son professeur. Il ne voulait pas que cet soirée se termine, il voulait rester ici toute sa vie. Il voulait que Shinji le garde contre lui encore et encore, que l'homme lui fasse l'amour encore et encore. Yumichika se mordit la lèvre et cacha un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Shinji. L'homme sentait la sueur mélangée au savon et ce cocktail fit perdre la tête au jeune homme.

_ Jecroisquejesuisamoureuxdevous.

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris !

Putain mais qu'est -ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il était con ou quoi ? Là il marquait définitivement l'arrêt de tout ce qui n'avait pas pu encore commencer entre eux ! Yumichika se détesta à cet instant. Shinji lui releva le visage et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, il avait apparemment senti que Yumichika s'était immédiatement tendu et il voulait en connaître la raison.

_ Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous…

Le plus jeune chercha à se cacher de son professeur mais ce dernier l'en empêcha et lui releva une nouvelle fois le visage. Yumichika put alors voir que l'homme abordait un sourire rayonnant et qu'il le regardait avec tendresse.

_ Hmm Je suis embêter dans ce cas…

_ Qu…Quoi ?

Yumichika cru que son cœur se brisait en million de morceau et il eut soudain envie de partir loin et de pleurer.

_ Je suis embêté parce que tu vois, moi, je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi.

L'homme ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme ne répondre et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du brun et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, collant une fois de plus leurs corps l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient à cet instant, l'un comme l'autre, fou de bonheur.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Après avoir aidé Yumichika à se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Shinji, Ichigo était rentré chez lui avec une certaine impatience. Il voulait que le temps passe vite afin de revoir le plus rapidement possible Byakuya. Alors en arrivant chez lui il avait pris une longue douche chaude, il s'était ensuite préparé avec soin et avait enfilé une chemise bleue nuit ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des Criper's noires. En attendant son petit ami, il avait sorti son carnet de dessin et suite à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, le rouquin fit quelque croquis de ce qu'il pourrait faire sur le corps délicieusement sculpter de Kuchiki. Bien qu'il soit persuadé que jamais une telle chose se produirait il pouvait toujours rêver qu'un jour il ferait courir les poils de son pinceau sur le corps du noble.

Celui-ci était arrivé pile à l'heure et Ichigo avait pratiquement courut pour le rejoindre. L'homme était divin comme d'habitude et le rouquin eut tout le mal du monde à se retenir de le supplier de lui faire l'amour. Le noble lui avait souri et ils purent enfin partirent vers le restaurant dans lequel Byakuya avait réservé. C'était un restaurant qui servait de la gastronomie italienne, et Ichigo pouvait facilement dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. Le repas avait été bercé par leurs conversations incessantes. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression d'en apprendre encore plus sur l'autre et ils en étaient ravis. Kurosaki avait donc appris que la famille de Byakuya attendait de lui qu'il se marie avec une noble du nom de Shihoin Yoruichi, afin qu'il puisse assurer la descendance du clan Kuchiki. Ichigo avait eu incroyablement peur à l'entente de cette nouvelle mais le noble l'avait immédiatement rassuré. Il ne comptait absolument pas se marier avec cette femme énervante, et il était également sûr que Yoruichi ne voulait pas de lui non plus. Bien que dubitatif Ichigo avait accepté cet explication et ils en étaient resté là.

Les sous-entendus ne s'étaient pas fait rare non plus. Ils se cherchaient et ils adoraient ça. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et Byakuya avait poussé le visse un peu plus loin en posant son pied contre le mollet de son étudiant. Ce dernier avait retenu sa respiration en sentant se pied taquin remonter le long de sa jambe, et les yeux de Byakuya ne le lâchait pas. L'homme avait abordé son petit sourire en coin tout le long de son petit jeu et Ichigo s'était mordu la lèvre en fixant l'homme lui aussi. La température était immédiatement montée entre eux. Puis se rendant compte que s'ils ne se calmaient pas ils allaient finir par se sauter dessus, là, devant tout le monde, et ça il en était hors de question. Ils ne voulaient pas que se passe comme ça.

Alors Byakuya s'était arrêté et Ichigo avait regagné quelque peu son calme. La fin du repas s'était terminée relativement vite et après que le noble ait payé leur dîné, ils étaient sortis du restaurant puis sans plus attendre le professeur plaqua son étudiant contre le mur le plus proche et lui dévora littéralement la bouche. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit absolument pas, bien au contraire, il alla plus loin en passant ses mains dans le cou de Kuchiki afin de pouvoir approfondir encore un peu plus le baiser qui était déjà particulièrement intense. Ils se séparèrent quand un couple sorti du restaurant et passa à côté d'eux. Ils se reculèrent alors, restant à une distance correcte l'un de l'autre puis Byakuya prit la main du plus jeune et le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. L'homme, comme à son habitude, lui avait ouvert la porte, puis contourna le véhicule afin de s'installer derrière le volant. Le voyage se fit en silence et bien vite le rouquin se retrouva devant son appartement.

Le jeune homme se retrouvait donc à présent devant la porte de son immeuble, toujours assis dans la voiture noire de son professeur et il n'éprouvait absolument pas l'envie de partir. Il voulait rester encore avec son petit ami, il voulait encore et toujours l'embrasser et à cet instant il se fit la réflexion qu'il était foutu. En effet il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le fait de se retrouver seul sans Byakuya à ses côtés. La nuit qu'il avait passé dans ses bras l'avait rendu encore un peu plus accros à lui et il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir faire pour s'en sortir maintenant.

_ J'aimerai rester avec toi Ichigo, mais je ne peux pas… J'ai un dossier important à préparer et… Honnêtement avec qu'il s'est passé ce soir je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te résister alors je pense que ça serait mieux si je rentrais chez moi…

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard empli de détresse et de tristesse. Il comprenait parfaitement le fait que l'homme ait du travail, mais il avait l'impression également, qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec lui. Il ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'il lui saute dessus, bien au contraire, il en rêvait même, alors il était vexé et blessé.

_ Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas bonne nuit ! A demain si je ne suis pas trop pris dans mes révisions. Après tous les premiers partiels sont la semaine prochaine.

Le rouquin fit un mouvement en direction de la portière de la voiture. Il avait voulu paraître détaché et sûr de lui mais Byakuya semblait avoir vu clair dans son jeu puisqu'il le retint fermement par le bras et le força à se retourner vers lui.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Ichigo, mais je veux que tu n'aies que moi dans la tête et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Je sais mais…

L'homme venait de poser sa bouche sur celle de son étudiant et s'appliquait à l'embrasser tendrement, lui montrant qu'il le désirait plus que de raison. Puis ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et Byakuya lui adressa un sourire ravageur et Ichigo cru défaillir.

_ Bonne nuit Ichigo… Et je veux de tes nouvelles demain, ne t'amuse pas à me faire attendre.

_ Oui, oui… Bonne nuit Sensei !

Le jeune homme sorti du véhicule et entra dans le hall de son immeuble. Il regarda par la baie vitrée, la voiture de son professeur partir et tournée dans la rue puis, à son tour, il tourna dans le couloir afin de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Cependant comme s'il était inconsciemment appelé par quelque chose, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose s'était produit, une chose sortant de la normalité, il jeta un regard suspect à sa boîte aux lettres. Il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de s'avancer vers la ranger de boîtes sur laquelle était disposée la sienne, puis il la regarda avec méfiance, comme si une lettre allait lui sauter au visage pour le dévorer. Lentement il approcha sa main de la porte de la boîte aux lettres et enfonça la clef dans la serrure. Ichigo ouvrit la petite porte, puis sorti le petit paquet de lettre que la boîte contenait. Il fit le tri, des factures, des publicités, et parmi elles, une petite enveloppe kraft, blanche, sur laquelle juste son nom était inscrit.

Kurosaki, après avoir refermé sa boîte aux lettres, et s'être engouffré dans l'ascenseur, garda ses yeux fixés sur la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien lui écrire. De toute évidence c'était une personne qui n'était pas passée par la poste, en effet seul son nom était présent sur l'enveloppe. Aucune adresse, aucun nom de potentiel expéditeur ne figurait sur le papier et cela intrigua grandement le rouquin. Celui-ci était à présent arrivé devant la porte de son appartement et, détournant pendant quelque seconde son attention de son courrier, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et pénétra dans son appartement. Ichigo ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, il se déchaussa ensuite et déposa son manteau ainsi que son écharpe sur le porte manteau. Une fois à son aise, il décida d'abord d'ouvrir les factures, le moment le moins drôle du mois selon lui. Une fois fait il jeta les publicités à la poubelle, ne prenant même pas la peine de les lire, ramassis de conneries !

Enfin Ichigo reprit la mystérieuse lettre dans ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement. Une simple feuille s'en échappa et le rouquin commença à lire les mots inscrits en noir dessus.

 _Ichi,_

 _Ne va pas t'imaginer une seule seconde que j'ai renoncé à toi. Tu es à moi, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. La petite interruption qui a eu lieu dans notre couple n'a que trop durée. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider quand notre relation prend fin. Je suis le seul à en avoir le droit, je veux que tu te rentres ça dans le crâne._

 _Cette fois-là, quand tu as fait l'énorme erreur d'aller te plaindre à to cher ami Ayasegawa, je n'ai fait que te donner ce que tu avais mérité. Tu le sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me défier. Tu m'appartiens tout entier, toi et ton joli petit cul vous êtes à moi. Ce jour-là, il fallait que je te punisse, je refuse que la moindre personne pose la main sur toi, tu es à moi. Et j'ai pris du plaisir à te punir, parce que tu le méritais, parce que c'est cette fois-là que j'ai réellement posé ma marque sur toi. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti quand je suis entré en toi ?_

 _Ce n'était absolument rien à côté de ce que je compte te faire Ichi. Tous ses hommes que tu as eus, qui ont défilés dans ton lit, tous ceux-là n'étaient rien. Quand je vais venir te chercher, parce que je vais venir te chercher, je vais te faire regretter ton comportement de salope, tu es à moi. Et Kami-sama ! je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te punir pour avoir osé te faire sauter par ce bâtard aux cheveux noirs. A cause de lui ta punition n'en sera que pire. Cet enculé m'a défié, il m'a défié par ta faute et tu vas payer._

 _Personne, tu m'entends ? Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de t'avoir. Ni ton père, ni ce petit connard d'Ayasegawa, ni tes amis Renji et Madarame, et encore moins ce fils de pute aux cheveux noirs ! Je veux que tu te fasses entrer ça dans le crâne Berry. Toi et moi on va bientôt être réuni, toi et moi on va s'amuser encore un long moment et personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin._

 _Tu es à moi._

 _Jiruga._

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient écarquillé de peur. Kami-sama cet homme était tout simplement fou. Il le menaçait ouvertement et lui rappelait des souvenir qu'Ichigo aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à se rappeler et il parlait de ce viol comme d'un exploit qu'il allait se faire un malin plaisir de réitérer. Il se vantait de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant des années et il le clamait comme étant sa chose et cela sans la moindre hésitation.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était mis à pleurer et se fut en sentant l'humidité sur ses joues qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes avec sa manche et se leva. Non. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la peur, il ne pouvait pas et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire ce cadeau à Jiruga, c'était clairement ce qu'il attendait avec cette lettre et Ichigo en avait assez de se laisser faire par ce connard. Il avait bousillé pratiquement trois ans de sa vie et il ne voulait pas qu'une minute de plus appartienne à ce psychopathe. Non il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ichigo essuya encore une fois les larmes qui s'étaient sournoisement échappées de ses yeux et soupira un bon coup afin de se reprendre.

D'un geste rageux il voulut froisser la lettre mais il s'abstint de justesse, il devait la garder au cas où. Ça pouvait servir de preuve, il le savait. Il posa donc la missive à plat sur la table et pris son téléphone. Il ne voulait plus rien subir de la part de ce dégénéré et il savait qu'il avait besoin de ses amis et de sa famille. Et surtout, surtout il avait besoin de Byakuya. Sans attendre une minute de plus il composa le numéro de son professeur et avec une seconde d'hésitation il appuya sur le petit téléphone vert qui lui permettait d'appeler. Au bout de deux tonalités la voix rauque et suave de Kuchiki raisonna dans son oreille, lui provoquant ainsi un millier de délicieux frissons. Ichigo se senti immédiatement mieux, et il se détendit instantanément.

_ Ichigo ?

_ Bya… Byakuya je…

Prononcer le prénom de son petit ami lui donnait chaud. Il avait l'impression de franchir un interdit et cela lui plaisait intensément. Kurosaki entendit l'homme retenir sa respiration au bout du fil et il en fut heureux. Le noble aimait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et il le savait.

_ Tout va bien ?

Apparemment la voix qu'il avait voulue assurée ne trompa pas son professeur qui attendait maintenant avec une certaine impatience que le jeune homme lui explique la raison de son coup de téléphone.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quand vous êtes parti tout à l'heure, j'ai regardé mon courrier et il y avait une lettre… Une lettre de Jiruga.

_ J'arrive immédiatement Ichigo, il est évident que je ne te laisserai pas tout seul cette nuit non plus.

Bien que surpris de la réaction de Byakuya, il aurait pensé qu'il allait simplement le rassurer et c'était ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il espérait en l'appelant, Ichigo fut extrêmement heureux d'apprendre que l'homme comptait passer encore une nuit à ses côtés.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé, j'appelais juste pour… Pour que vous me disiez que tout va bien aller… Je…

_ Ichigo je veux te voir en sécurité et j'ai réellement envie de voir que tu vas bien là tout de suite. Je ne veux pas qu'une nouvelle fois tu te mettes à paniquer et je tiens à te rassurer en personne.

_ O…OK alors. Je vous attends.

_ Je l'espère bien. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

L'homme raccrocha et Ichigo en fit de même. Son téléphone resta en suspens pendant quelques secondes puis, comme si l'information grimpa enfin dans son cerveau, le rouquin sorti de sa torpeur. Byakuya arrivait chez lui. Ichigo jeta pratiquement son téléphone sur son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche afin de finir d'enlever les traces de stresse de sur son corps et il sorti rapidement de la salle de bain. Il enfila son bas de pyjama et préféra rester torse nu. Il ne fallait pas que Byakuya pense qu'il se ramollissait. Le jeune homme retourna dans sa salle de bain et se sécha rapidement les cheveux avec une serviette et une fois fait il se brossa les dents énergiquement.

Kurosaki venait à peine de finir quand il entendit son interphone sonner. Il se précipita dessus afin de répondre.

_ Ichigo ?

_ Je vous ouvre !

Le jeune homme entendit la sonnerie significative de l'ouverture de la porte et il attendit proche de la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir ouvrir à son professeur le plus rapidement possible. Son regard se posa sur la lettre qui reposait tranquillement sur sa table. Cet inoffensif bout de papier qui lui causait, malgré toutes ses belles résolution, des sueurs froides. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce que son ex amant avait écrit était la vérité. Comment pouvait-on croire ça ? Comment une personne pouvait-être aussi dérangée ? Nnoitra disait clairement qu'il voulait le violer de nouveau et cela avec un tel aplomb qu'Ichigo en eut de nouvelles sueurs froides.

Le rouquin sursauta violemment quand il entendit son professeur frapper à sa porte. Cela eut le mérite de le faire sortir de ses réflexions peu glorieuses. Sans plus attendre il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer un Byakuya passablement inquiet. Kurosaki referma la porte à clef derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir que son professeur le regardait avec insistance. Le noble le regardait des pieds à la tête et s'arrêta un instant sur son torse, Ichigo le vit déglutir et cela le fit sourire discrètement. Puis l'homme remonta sur son visage et il lâcha un soupire, le rouquin semblait en parfait état. Seul une petite étincelle de peur brillait dans son regard et Kurosaki voulut détourner les yeux. Il savait parfaitement bien que Byakuya arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'au fond de lui il avait peur. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était fort et qu'il pouvait faire face à son dégénéré d'ex petit copain.

Kuchiki l'empêcha de détourner le regard en passant une de ses mains sous son menton. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, puis ne tenant pas une seconde de plus Byakuya attira son étudiant dans ses bras. Le rouquin s'y blottit avec plaisir, enfouissant son visage dans le torse fort de l'homme, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du noble, tandis que celui-ci passait les siens autour des épaules de son cadet. Leurs corps se touchaient, ils étaient même collés l'un à l'autre et ils aimaient ça. Ils aimaient tout le deux sentir le corps de l'autre. Ichigo se détendit pratiquement instantanément et il laissa ses mauvaises pensées loin de lui. L'ébène du sentir que son étudiant se détendait puisqu'il resserra encore plus sa prise sur son corps chaud et déposa son nez dans ses cheveux roux et soyeux.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prenant ce qu'ils avaient à prendre et donnant ce qu'ils avaient à donner. Après encore quelques minutes dans ce silence confortable et rassurant, Byakuya déposa un baiser dans les cheveux roux d'Ichigo et il se recula légèrement. Il remonta une de ses mains et la plaça sur la joue de son étudiant qui le regardait avec tendresse.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Je… ça va je pense… C'est juste que…

Ichigo hésita un instant et Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

_ Que quoi Ichigo ?

_ Ce qu'il a écrit…

_ Montre-moi la lettre Ichigo.

Le rouquin n'hésita pas un instant et s'avança vers la table et pris le morceau de papier afin de le donner à son petit ami. Ce dernier le lu pendant qu'Ichigo alla chercher son téléphone portable. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même bêtise de tout cacher à tout le monde. Alors il devait au moins avertir Yumichika et son père. Son paternel allait être furieux et inquiet, il allait être furieusement inquiet. Mauvais cocktail pour le père Kurosaki, très mauvais cocktail. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste supplémentaire, Ichigo sursauta une nouvelle fois brusquement et regarda son professeur avec intérêt. Il n'avait jamais vu Byakuya aussi ouvertement en colère.

_ J'espère que ce crétin n'a pas l'intention de se pointer ici et de te toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. S'il a envie de vivre une vie d'une durée relativement acceptable il en va de sa survie de ne pas t'approcher.

Le rouquin lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il aimait voir que son professeur se souciait de lui.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit… Jiruga est tenace, s'il a dit qu'il allait revenir il va revenir.

_ Il est hors de question que je le laisse t'approcher Ichigo. Je vais prendre cette lettre et je vais la garder en preuve. Un dossier et rapidement monté, les preuves facilement cumulables et j'ai des relations dans la police. C'est très simple pour moi d'obtenir un mandat d'arrêt contre cet espèce de pourriture.

_ Ecoutez… Je…

_ Non Ichigo, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je refuse que cet homme te fasse souffrir de nouveau ! Tu es mon petit ami et je vais donc agir comme ton petit ami ! Et la première chose que je vais faire c'est te protéger.

Ichigo ne se retint pas une seule seconde et se jeta sur les lèvres de son professeur. Sa langue se fit immédiatement inquisitrice et sans attendre l'accord de Byakuya il fit pénétrer son musque chaud et humide dans la bouche du noble. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, il se fit impétueux, suça la langue de son professeur, laissant le noble totalement pantois durant un instant. Byakuya se laissa faire, il laissa son étudiant prendre le dessus et guider le baiser qui était bien plus que satisfaisant. La seule chose que l'ébène fit c'est poser ses mains sur les hanches du rouquin. Il poussa un gémissement quand il senti la langue chaude de son étudiant caresser son palais et il eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas le plaquer contre le mur et reprendre les rênes et embrasser son étudiant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

A bout de souffle le rouquin se recula et repris sa respiration. Il regardait Byakuya dans les yeux et il pouvait lire tout le désir que son professeur ressentait pour lui. Il rougit et un frisson d'excitation s'empara de son corps. Pourtant il s'obligea à se calmer. Il savait que rien n'arriverait ce soir et il ne voulait pas être encore plus frustrer qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ C'était pour quoi ?

_ Juste un baiser de remerciement…

_ De remerciement ? Ichigo tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais… Je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

Ichigo voulu une nouvelle fois se jeter sur son professeur mais le téléphone de ce dernier sonna et il lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Rukia et qu'il devait répondre. Kurosaki acquiesça et repris son téléphone. Il appela d'abord Yumichika mais tomba sur la messagerie de son téléphone. Le brun devait sûrement passer une bonne soirée avec Shinji et il ne voulait pas le déranger, il le préviendrait donc plus tard, quand il serait sûr de ne pas le déranger. Le rouquin composa ensuite le numéro de son paternel et souffla un bon coup avant d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert. Après quelques tonalités d'attente, la voix tonitruante de Kurosaki père retentie dans ses oreilles.

_ Fils ?

_ Salut p'pa !

Byakuya qui avait raccroché son téléphone regardait maintenant avec intention son étudiant et il fut ravis de se rendre compte que le plus jeune écoutait ses conseils.

_ Tout va bien Ichigo ?

_ Hmm… Ouais on peut dire ça…

Dès qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase le rouquin pu entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de son père et il se dit que les ennuies n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est Jiruga… Il est revenu.

_ QUOI ? Ichigo explique toi tout de suite !

Ichigo lâcha un grand soupire et se lança dans son récit. Le noble s'était mis à son aise, il était maintenant évident qu'il allait passer une nouvelle fois la nuit avec le rouquin. C'est alors tout naturellement qu'il commença par ôter sa veste, ses chaussures, puis enfin sa chemise noire, ses chaussettes et son pantalon, tout ça devant le regard avide d'Ichigo qui était resté muet, son père toujours impatient au téléphone.

_ Fils ! Explique-toi !

Kurosaki dégluti difficilement et adressa un regard courroucé à son professeur qui émit un rire profond avant d'aller s'installer dans le lit d'Ichigo.

_ Oui… Oui excuse-moi…

L'homme le fixait, ses bras étaient derrière sa tête et la position alanguie de son corps donnait juste des envies vraiment pas catholiques au rouquin. Les longues jambes de Byakuya, son bas ventre enfermé dans sa prison de tissu noire, son ventre, ses abdominaux, son torse magnifiquement musclé, son cou, son merveilleux visage, tout donnait envie à Ichigo de raccrocher au nez de son père et d'aller voir de plus près chaque détail du corps de son professeur. Le jeune homme du se détourner de la tentation et pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler à son paternel, qui attendait toujours impatiemment au téléphone.

_ Mercredi je suis allé au dojo avec…

_ Ton petit ami ?

_ Si tu me coupes à chaque fois on va pas s'en sortir le vieux !

_ Excuse-moi fils, continu.

_ Donc, nous étions au dojo, et je suis sorti avant… Mon petit ami…

De là où il était Ichigo pouvait parfaitement voir le sourire ravis qu'affichait Kuchiki et il le lui rendit.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ J'ai entendu Jiruga qui m'appelait, et quand je me suis retourné pour lui faire face il s'est rapproché de moi… Il a dit tout un tas de truc… Qu'il voulait me récupérer, que lui et moi on était fait pour être ensemble. Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, j'avais peur papa. Vraiment peur… Je voulais lui dire que non, que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et qu'il devait rester loin de moi, mais je n'ai pas pu… Il a voulu me toucher mais… Bya… Byakuya est arrivé à ce moment-là et il l'a fait partir… J'ai fait une crise de panique. Et une crise de nerfs aussi… Comme avant… Comme quand… Enfin… Tu sais bien… Il a dit qu'il allait revenir, qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

_ Fils ! J'espère que…

_ Je ne referai pas la même erreur… Je te le promets… J'ai peur mais… J'ai surtout les nerfs en fait. Je ne le laisserai pas m'avoir, pas encore une fois.

_ Je veux que tu m'appelles au moindre soucis Ichigo. Si cet espèce de gros con s'approche de toi je veux que tu me le dises immédiatement.

_ Oui p'pa, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle… Il m'a laissé une lettre, dans ma boite aux lettres je veux dire. Byakuya est là et il a dit qu'il fallait que je la garde comme preuve, qu'un dossier est facilement monté… Mais Nnoitra sait où j'habite… Alors je voulais te tenir au courant… Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, je ne me ferais pas avoir une nouvelle fois.

_ Je sais que tu vas encore rouspéter Ichigo, mais ta mère et moi avons parlé et on veut rencontrer ton petit copain.

_ P'pa…

_ Non, écoute-moi. De ce que tu m'en dis il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de respectable, il t'a protégé contre ce fils de pu… De chien… et il veut continuer à le faire, mais comprends nous Ichigo. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi.

_ Je sais mais… c'est tout nouveau et… C'est… Enfin… C'est une longue histoire… Et il est occupé tu sais…

Ichigo vit son professeur se redresser puis se lever complètement de son lit afin de le rejoindre en quelques enjambées. Le noble lui faisait face et lui parla d'une voix forte afin que Kurosaki père puisse entendre.

_ Mets le haut-parleur Ichigo.

Le rouquin allait rouspéter mais il se retint. Il devait le faire afin que les choses soient claires. Résigné, et légèrement effrayé par ce qui allait suivre, Ichigo appuya sur la touche du haut-parleur et Byakuya commença à parler.

_ Bonsoir Kurosaki-san.

_ Bonsoir M…

_ Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_ Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous êtes l'homme qui habite cette gigantesque maison près de chez nous ? Le grand frère de la petite Rukia ?

_ Oui en effet.

_ Mais enfin fils ! Il est trop vieux pour toi !

Byakuya tiqua à l'entente du fait qu'il était vieux et Ichigo se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

_ C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire le vieux ?!

_ Mais enfin !

_ Je suis majeur p'pa ! Je fais ce que je veux !

_ Ichi !... Non Isshin ! Si ton fils est heureux c'est le principal ! Avec un homme plus vieux ou non ! Kuchiki-sama est quelqu'un de très respectable !

_ Bonsoir Kurosaki-sensei.

_ Maman ?! Tu connais Byakuya ?

_ Bonsoir mon chéri. Oui je le connais. C'est un de mes patients. Je suis heureuse pour toi mon chéri. Kuchiki-sama, vous êtes un homme bien, je sais que vous prendrez soin de mon fils.

_ En effet Kurosaki-sensei. Je vous remercie.

Ichigo était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, et Byakuya lui adressa un grand sourire. Il connaissait la mère d'Ichigo depuis maintenant un certain temps, c'était sa kinésithérapeute depuis pas mal de temps et Masaki Kurosaki était sans nul doute une femme plus que respectable. Byakuya l'appréciait beaucoup.

_ Isshin cesse de faire le pitre ! Tu es de 10 ans mon aîné et nous sommes pourtant très heureux !

_ Tu es plus jeune que papa de 10 ans et pourtant c'est lui le plus immature des deux…

_ Ichigo chéri… Je suis heureuse que tu es pris de mon côté pour ce qui est de ta maturité.

Ichigo pouffa quand il entendit son père se vexé en hurlant qu'il était mal aimé par sa famille, et Byakuya esquissa un sourire sur son magnifique visage. Le père d'Ichigo semblait être un homme peut conventionnel, et bien que Kuchiki n'appréciait pas cela d'habitude, il lui semblait pourtant que Isshin Kurosaki était quelqu'un de bien.

_ Kurosaki-sensei…

_ Je vous en prie Kuchiki-sama appelez-moi Masaki.

_ Très bien Masaki… Je ne vois aucun inconvénient au fait de vous rencontrer dans un cadre plus… Personnel dirons-nous. Je comprends parfaitement que vous vouliez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Ichigo.

_ Je sais que mon fils ne craint rien avec vous. Et je sais aussi que, au vu de votre position professionnelle, vous allez faire en sorte que Jiruga Nnoitra se tienne loin de mon fils.

_ Effectivement je vais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

_ Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Kuchiki-sama, je n'ai nullement besoin d'être rassurée là-dessus, cependant je crains qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour mon excentrique mari. C'est avec plaisir que je vous attends chez moi Kuchiki-sama.

_ Maman tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée que le vieux fou soit mis en contact avec Byakuya ?

_ Oui je suis sûre, ça évitera qu'il se monte des histoires abracadabrantes dans sa petite caboche.

Ichigo riait maintenant de bon cœur, Misaki et Byakuya en firent de même. Ainsi tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

_ Si tout est arrangé, je ne pense pas que vous retenir plus longtemps soit utile. Faites attention à vous les garçons ! Bonne nuit !

_ Bonne nuit maman !

_ Bonne nuit Masaki.

La conversation prit fin ainsi et Ichigo se senti bien plus soulagé qu'il ne le pensait. Sa mère était tout simplement géniale. Byakuya s'était redressé et retourna dans le lit du rouquin. Ce dernier alla éteindre la lumière et rejoignit sans plus attendre son professeur. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et attira son étudiant à lui, afin qu'il se retrouve contre lui, comme la veille. Leurs corps se touchaient et malgré l'excitation que l'un et l'autre ressentaient, ils étaient bien.

Byakuya se pencha et embrassa aussi tendrement que possible le plus jeune. Sa langue fit le contour des lèvres douces d'Ichigo qui lâcha un profond soupire de bien-être. Le muscle chaud du noble quémanda lentement l'entrée de la bouche du rouquin et ce dernier ne résista aucunement. Doucement sa propre langue vint rejoindre celle de Byakuya et un lent ballet débuta. Sensuel et doux, le baiser était sans mentir l'un des plus agréable qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé. Les mains d'Ichigo vinrent se nicher dans les cheveux doux et soyeux du noble et ce dernier lâcha un profond soupire de plénitude, soupire qui se transforma bien vite en grognement quand il senti que Kurosaki frottait doucement son érection naissante contre sa hanche et qu'il mordillait ses lèvres d'une délicieuse façon. Byakuya se recula alors légèrement et tout contre la bouche de son étudiant et avec un sourire taquin il mit fin aux espérances du jeune homme.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Ichigo, pas maintenant…

Tout en parlant il mit des coups de langue sur les lèvres gonflées et rougies du jeune Kurosaki.

_ Alors arrêtez de faire ça…

Byakuya rit un instant avant de déposer un tendre et chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo puis sur son front et il resserra sa prise autour de son corps.

_ Je suis heureux Ichigo.

_ Heureux ?

_ Rencontrer tes parents me rend heureux.

_ J'espère que tu diras toujours la même chose quand tu verras mon cinglé de père !

Byakuya lâcha un rire profond qui envoya des frissons dans le corps du rouquin.

_ Ton père à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, il t'aime ça ne fait aucun doute.

_ Je le sais, il est juste très… Expressif…

_ J'aime bien l'idée de rencontrer ta petite sœur Yusu aussi. Elle m'a l'air très maligne.

_ Elle l'est. Et Karin aussi.

_ Karin ?

_ Oui, mon autre petite sœur, la sœur jumelle de Yusu.

_ Tu as une grande famille Ichigo. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. Ta mère est une femme remarquable.

_ Merci !

Le compliment ne pouvait pas faire plus plaisir au rouquin. Il était fier de sa famille et il les aimait comme un fou. Alors savoir que Byakuya voulait les rencontrer le remplissait de joie. Il avait également l'impression que leur relation prenait un tournant décisif et il en était ravis. Cela devenait extrêmement sérieux pour lui et, il le savait, pour Byakuya aussi.

L'homme déposa un nouveau tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et Ichigo soupira de bien-être.

_ Il est temps de dormir Ichigo. Je dois partir tôt demain et toi tu dois réviser pour tes partiels.

_ Oui… Bonne nuit Sensei…

Après un dernier Baiser, le rouquin se calla confortablement contre le corps dur et chaud de son professeur et ferma les yeux. Ichigo ne tarda pas à s'endormir, il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'envolaient quand il était dans les bras de Byakuya.

Le noble attendit qu'Ichigo soit profondément endormi, que sa respiration soit lente et régulière et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

_ Je t'aime Ichigo… Je t'aime comme un fou… Kami-sama je t'aime tellement…

Byakuya s'endormit à son tour.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Fin de ce chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai galéré pour le lemon alors dites moi si ça vous a plu !

Pour tous ceux qui passent des exam' je vous dis un énorme MERDE ! QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS ! QUE LES REVISIONS VOUS SOIENT UTILES OU ALORS FAITES CONFIANCE A VOTRE TALENT !

Je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à très vite pour le nouveau chapitre !

N'oubliez pas les reviews 😊

Ja ne !

AndZero


	25. Chapter 25

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Correspondance !

J'espère que vos examens se passent bien où ce sont bien passés, je croise les doigts pour vous mes chatons !

Je sais que le poste de chapitre n'est pas très régulier et je m'en excuse, mais je suis dans un état de fatigue particulièrement avancé et je ne veux pas non plus gâcher les chapitres en les écrivant rapidement et en les bâclant :/

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kama-chan59 :**

Mais Yumi était frustré aussi ! Et Shinji est carrément sex non ? Héhéhé en ce qui concerne mon amoureux Byakuya et mon piti Ichigo je vous laisse attendre et ne révèle rien du tout... Surprise, surprise ! Je l'aime Isshin, je le trouve incroyablement sexy :3, MERCI A TOI EN TOUT CAS !

 **Chizu Aki :**

Je suis une fille :D Merci Quand ça va commencer a être chaud entre les deux amoureux ça va être une overdose ! YEAH ! MERCI BEAUCOUP :D

 **Bad Joke :**

Merci beaucoup ! Bon courage pour ton bac ( L ? ES ? L ? ) hihi je ne voudrais pas être la cause de ton échec !

 **Calinmonamour :**

Merci beaucoup à toi, voici la suite ! Je pourrais faire un threesome ça ne me dérange pas du tout, après je ne sais pas avec quel perso ! Si tu as des demande je veux bien essayer d'y répondre ! ( pour un OS je pense ^^ )

Bref ! Je vous laisse ici !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page les loulous !

bbbbbbbbbb

 **Chapitre 23 :**

Une violente gifle le percuta et Ichigo tomba sur le sol. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Jiruga l'avait frappé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait trouver un moyen de calmer son amant. Il devait trouver une façon de lui échapper sinon Jiruga allait réellement finir par le tuer.

Sa seule erreur avait été de rentrer un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Il était tellement enfoncé dans ses révisions qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Quand il avait vu qu'il avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard la panique l'avait gagné. Jiruga allait être en colère, très en colère. Sans plus attendre il avait rangé ses affaires à la hâte et était parti à toute vitesse vers son appartement. Cette simplement maladresse de sa part avait fait qu'il était maintenant allongé sur le sol et qu'il recevait des coups de plus en plus violents de la part de son petit ami.

Ichigo tenta de ramper vers la salle de bain mais Jiruga s'en rendit compte et attrapa le pied du rouquin afin de le tirer vers lui. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir une nouvelle fois et le jeune homme perdit connaissance pendant un moment. En se réveillant il se retrouva attaché aux barreaux du lit, Jiruga nu au dessus de lui. Un frisson particulièrement violent le parcourut quand les mains du brun se posèrent sans aucune douceur sur lui. Ichigo fut brutalement retourné et il senti une douleur insoutenable dans le bas de son dos.

Le rouquin se réveilla en sursaut. Il suait à grosse goutte et son corps était secoué de tremblement. Il se redressa alors d'un coup en poussant le bras qui se trouvait au milieu de son corps et il se mit a hurler. Le jeune homme se débattait comme une furie, donnant des coups de pieds et de points dans l'air, essayant de fuir cette personne onirique, de la blesser autant qu'elle le blessait. Toujours perdu dans son cauchemar la réaction du rouquin se fit d'autant plus violente quand il senti quelqu'un l'attraper par les épaules et le secouer vivement afin qu'il se réveille.

Tout recommençait. Lui qui avait cru échapper à l'emprise de Jiruga. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, une délicieuse illusion et il allait se réveiller, Nnoitra à côté de lui, le sermonnant sur le fait qu'il bougeait trop la nuit et qu'il parlait durant son sommeil. Jiruga allait encore le frapper et il allait le mettre au sol afin qu'il dorme là où était sa place. Comme les chiens.

_ ...Go !

Le jeune homme se débattit encore, refusant de laisser partir ce songe. Ce Byakuya qui l'avait fait revivre. Cet homme que son esprit avait su fabriquer pour qu'il se sente en sécurité durant ses nuits.

_ Ichigo !

_ S'il te plais non... Ne me frappe pas...

Kurosaki se senti pousser et bloqué sur son matelas, un corps lourd et chaud sur lui. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de le repousser au loin, de ne pas le laisser lui faire du mal, de ne pas le laisser le violer encore une fois.

_ Ichigo ! Ichigo réveille toi ! Ichigo !

Une main douce et chaude caressa son visage, ses lèvres, essuyant ses larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti couler. Il senti des bras puissants l'embrasser avec force, des cheveux caresser son visage et glisser dans son cou. Puis l'odeur. Cette odeur qui l'apaisait, cet odeur qui le rassurait et qui le rendait fébrile et fou à la fois. L'odeur de Byakuya.

Instantanément le rouquin se calma. Puis tremblant, il encercla la taille de son professeur avec ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du noble et inspira de grande bouffé de son odeur. Lentement son rythme cardiaque ralentit, puis redevint normal, la panique se calma également et un flot de larmes se déversa de ses yeux. Tout son corps se détendit d'un coup. Ichigo relâchait la tension qui l'avait gagné durant son rêve et il se senti pitoyable. Il n'avait même pas réussi a discerner la réalité tellement la panique d'avoir perdu Byakuya était grande. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps de l'homme et il senti que ce dernier en faisait de même.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, apprécient la présence de l'autre, prenant le réconfort, se plongeant dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les larmes du rouquin s'étaient depuis longtemps arrêtées de couler et le jeune homme s'abandonna avec plaisir à l'étreinte que lui donnait l'homme.

Après encore quelques minutes ainsi, le noble se souleva légèrement afin de pouvoir regarder son étudiant dans les yeux. Il pu alors y lire toute la détresse que le jeune homme ressentait, toute la peur que ce dernier avait éprouvé durant les dernières minutes qu'il avait passé dans son intense panique. Doucement il s'abaissa et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Le baiser demeura chaste et doux, comme si le fait de l'approfondir avait eu la capacité de faire exploser la petite bulle qu'ils avaient construit. Kuchiki déposa ensuite un baiser sur chaque joue de son étudiant, puis sur son nez, ses paupières et enfin il revint sur ses lèvres. Ichigo avait poussé un soupire de bien être à chaque caresse que son petit ami lui avait procuré, le ramenant ainsi un peu plus sur terre, avec lui.

_ Je suis désolé.

Les trois mots avaient été chuchoté par le rouquin et le Byakuya se redressa doucement. La pénombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne leur permettait pas de voir clair et seul le regard brillant de son professeur ainsi que son ombre répondit à Ichigo.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ichigo.

L'homme posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son étudiant dans un baiser un peu plus poussé mais tout aussi tendre que le premier. Ichigo se laissa faire avec plaisir et quand Byakuya se recula une nouvelle fois il poussa un petit soupire de contentement. Puis doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer lui revint en pleine figure et la colère pris le dessus. Il voulut se relever de son lit et aller dans la salle de bain pour se calmer un petit peu en se passant de l'eau sur le visage mais Byakuya l'en empêcha. L'homme s'allongea de tout son poids sur le corps de son étudiant afin de l'arrêter.

_ Ichigo regarde moi. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve d'accord ? Tout les événements de cette semaine et la lettre que tu as reçu ont fait remonter des souvenirs. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir !

_ J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve... J'aurais dû...

_ Non, arrête d'essayer de te trouver des excuses. Ta colère est normal, tu perds le contrôle de tout alors que tu t'efforces de le garder depuis que tu t'es enfuis de cet enfer. Tu as décidé de parler à quelqu'un sans te montrer pour que tu puisses contrôler ce que tu affiche, ce que tu désires et ce que tu dis. Pendant presque deux ans tu as réussi à tout contrôler dans ta vie, tu as repris les rênes et tu t'es efforcé de tenir éloigné de toi tout ces souvenirs qui te font souffrir. Et en l'espace de quelques minutes tout ça a explosé, et tu es redevenu vulnérable devant cet homme. Il faut que tu apprennes à perdre le contrôle de temps en temps Ichigo.

Tout en parlant l'homme avait glisser ses mains le long du corps du rouquin. Il avait caressé doucement ses côtes, puis son ventre dénudé en passant ses mains entre leurs deux corps. Ichigo soupirait de plaisir et il lâcha un petit gémissement quand Byakuya pinça doucement un de ses tétons. C'était la première fois que Kuchiki le touchait de cette façon et il aurait tout donné pour que cela continu encore et encore.

_ Il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise, cet homme ne rentrera plus dans ta vie, il ne te fera plus rien, je te l'ai promis n'est-ce pas ?

Le rouquin poussa un long gémissement quand Byakuya caressa son érection du bout des doigts. Perdu dans le plaisir que lui offrait les caresses que le noble exerçait sur son corps, Ichigo n'avait même pas senti qu'une des douces et chaudes mains de son professeur s'était glissée dans son pantalon de pyjama.

_ Réponds moi Ichigo.

_ Oui... Ooh merde !

Byakuya venait d'enrouler sa main autour de l'érection de son cadet et lentement il la fit monter et descendre. Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir son plaisir trop fortement, mais cela s'avéra compliqué quand il senti le pouce de son petit ami venir titiller la fente qui trônais sur le sommet de son érection. Il se cambra et crispa ses abdominaux pour approfondir le contact et Byakuya lui donna ce qu'il voulait. La main sur le membre tendu du jeune homme se resserra un peu plus et descendit tendrement jusqu'à la garde et remonta tout aussi lentement. Ce petit manège dura un moment, Byakuya procurant ainsi un immense plaisir à son étudiant, cependant malgré tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas assez. Ichigo en voulait plus et sous le regard de son professeur il ne voulait laisser aucun gémissement sortir de sa bouche.

Le noble sembla le remarquer et arrêta ses mouvements sur le sexe tendu de Kurosaki. Son pouce retourna caresser le gland rougi et humide de désir et sa main resta immobile provoquant un grognement de frustration de la part du plus jeune. Byakuya rapprocha son visage de celui d'Ichigo, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

_ Ne te retiens pas Ichigo. Laisse toi aller.

La main de Kuchiki repris alors ses mouvements, un peu plus rapide est brutaux qu'au début, mais toujours beaucoup trop lent pour le rouquin qui laissa échapper un couinement quand la mains jusqu'à présent inactive du noble rejoignit sa consœur et s'occupa allègrement de ses testicules lourdes.

_ Montre-moi que ce que je te fais te plais Ichigo.

Le noble lécha les lèvres du jeune homme puis, brusquement, ses mouvements se firent brusques et rapides, il alternait entre mouvements lent et doux et rapide et brutaux, son autre main massant avec une agilité affolante les bourses de son étudiant. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement particulièrement érotique de la part d'Ichigo. Byakuya s'appliqua alors a faire un suçon dans le cou de son étudiant tout en continuant les mouvements sur son sexe. Le rythme qu'il avait adopté ne laissait aucun répit au jeune homme qui se tortillait de plaisir sous le corps lourd de Byakuya. De délicieux gémissements s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas suffisant au goût du noble qui serra encore un peu plus le sexe tendu du rouquin.

_ Han... Byaa !

Kuchiki mordit le peau du cou d'Ichigo qui se cambra encore un peu plus contre lui. Ce que lui faisait le noble était trop bon, il allait rapidement jouir. Ichigo ondulait des hanches à présent, se frottant contre l'érection proéminente de Byakuya qui gémit légèrement.

Les allés et venus sur son sexe se calmèrent et Ichigo se calma légèrement. Son souffle était court, il était certain d'avoir les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Cependant de ce qu'il pouvait voir, son professeur n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il était excité par le fait de le masturber et sûrement par le fait de le voir ainsi, abandonné à lui, complètement à lui. Les mouvements lents sur le sexe du rouquin étaient délicieux et il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à bouger ses hanches. Il en voulait plus, il voulait que le noble accélère ses mouvements, il voulait jouir. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, jouir de la main de cet homme avec qui il jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

_ S'il vous plais...

Le jeune homme pu entendre le rire profond de son professeur et cela provoqua un long frisson dans tout son corps. Il se cambra une nouvelle fois et gémit bruyamment. L'homme accéléra alors la cadence de ses mouvements et Ichigo se tendit. Des frissons intenses le parcouraient. Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses et s'appuya sur ses pieds pour que la caresse devienne encore plus. Byakuya n'accéléra pas pour autant frustrant encore plus Ichigo.

_ S'il vous plais...

_ Je veux que tu lâches prise Ichigo... Lâche prise...

L'homme accéléra ses mouvements d'un seul coup faisant laborieusement gémir le plus jeune sous lui. Ce dernier se tortillait de plaisir. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements ni ses cris de plaisir.

_ Abandonne toi à moi Ichigo... Abandonne tout... Je suis là pour toi...

_ Byaa... Ooh Byakuyaa !

Le noble accéléra encore plus si cela était possible. Ses mouvements sur la hampe durcie de son étudiant étaient maintenant d'un rythme effréné et il ne s'arrêta aucunement, bien au contraire. Sa bouche alla mordre les lèvres du rouquin et se dernier gémit fortement dans sa bouche. Entendre Ichigo gémir son prénom ainsi le rendait complètement fou et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre sur le champs. Byakuya pouvait voir que le jeune homme s'approchait du point de non retour et il s'appliqua encore plus dans ses mouvements.

_ Je veux que tu jouisses Ichigo... Jouis pour moi !

_ Byakuyaa Ouiii !

Ichigo avait rejeté sa tête violemment contre son oreiller et sa bouche était ouverte. Un orgasme fulgurant le saisit. Tout son corps tremblait de plaisir, ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos et il psalmodiait des paroles sans queues ni têtes, totalement perdu dans son plaisir, tandis qu'il se déversais en de longs jets poisseux dans les mains de son professeur.

Ichigo respirait difficilement, son corps était toujours secoué de spasme mais il répondit cependant avec plaisir au baiser passionné que lui donna le noble. Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta ainsi, totalement perdu dans les affres du plaisir. Toujours perché sur son petit nuage. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait le corps de Byakuya toujours sur le sien et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il ne s'en aille. Son corps encore légèrement secoué de spasme dû à son orgasme et ses muscles délicieusement courbaturés à force de les avoir contractés, ne l'empêchèrent pas de soulever ses bras afin des les enrouler autour du corps du noble. Ce simple mouvement était un exploit à réalisé en prenant en compte le fait que l'endorphine libéré dans tout son corps grâce à son orgasme rendait ses membres lourd et cotonneux. Ichigo avait l'impression que son corps pesait cinq tonnes, et il avait du mal à redescendre sur terre. Pourtant il serra fortement Kuchiki contre lui.

Il avait chaud, il avait le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, l'odeur de Byakuya lui caressait doucement les narines et il était tout simplement bien. Cependant il senti l'ébène se décaler afin que l'homme retrouve sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire à ses côtés dans son lit. Le noble se colla à lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras offrant à Ichigo tout le confort d'être dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de tout contrôler... Tu n'as plus besoin de tout contrôler Ichigo. Je suis avec toi maintenant, je suis là pour t'aider et... t'aider à te détendre.

_ Je sais... Merci Byakuya...

L'homme déposa alors un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Kurosaki et regarda l'heure. Le jeune homme avait les paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules. L'orgasme que lui avait donné Byakuya l'avait totalement détendu et il se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi léger, aussi libre.

_ Il est 3heures du matin Ichigo. Il faut que tu te rendorme.

_ Hmmoui...

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus et se replongea dans les bras de Morphée, sous la surveillance avisée de Byakuya. Ce dernier caressa la joue de son petit ami et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant fit de son désir plus que présent pour le jeune homme qui dormait à présent paisiblement à côté de lui.

_ Je t'aime Ichigo.

L'homme s'endormit presque aussi tôt.

bbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo fut réveillé par le timide rayon de soleil qui s'échappait des nuages gris et menaçants de ce début décembre. Il se sentait délicieusement repus, son corps était totalement détendu et la présence chaude, qu'il savait appartenir à Byakuya, à ses côtés le faisait se sentir affreusement bien. Ses yeux toujours clos refusaient de s'ouvrir, il ne voulait pas sortir de la quiétude qui avait gagner tout son corps durant le reste de sa nuit, mais il se força tout de même à le faire. Le lundi allait avoir lieu son premier partiel et il devait réviser, bien qu'il soit totalement à jour dans ses révisions, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher.

Le jeune homme s'étira lentement de tout son long et porta ses mains à ses yeux qu'il frotta doucement afin de se réveiller pleinement. Il s'habitua lentement à la lumière du matin et le rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé était déjà parti laissant place à une fine pluie qu'il savait glacial. Détournant son regard de la fenêtre il regarda en direction de son professeur qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Adorable. Voilà ce qui passait à travers la tête d'Ichigo. L'homme avait le visage complètement détendu, sa respiration lente et mesuré soulevait son corps légèrement. Ses longs cils noirs reposaient sur ses joues et sa bouche abordait une moue tout à fait craquante. Ne résistant pas, Ichigo se redressa afin de s'approcher au mieux de l'homme, puis il s'abaissa et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de Byakuya, lentement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il se recula légèrement puis souris à son bel endormi.

Après l'avoir contemplé encore quelques secondes, le rouquin se leva complètement et fila rapidement dans la salle de bain afin de soulager sa vessie pleine. Ichigo put alors remarquer des traces blanchâtres sur son bas-ventre. Cette vision le fit rougir et il se mordit la lèvre avec un petit sourire en coin. Le souvenir de Byakuya le masturbant doucement durant la nuit revint dans sa mémoire et il poussa un petit couinement. Ça avait été délicieux. C'était la première fois que Kuchiki le touchait de cette manière et Kami-sama il aurait tout donner pour aller plus loin. L'homme avait été doux, se préoccupant uniquement de son plaisir et de son désir. Il avait été attentionné et ça avait été bon, vraiment bon. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Ichigo aurait même dit que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir durant un acte sexuel. Ça avait été doux, tendre et... Presque amoureux. Ichigo en rosie de plaisir. C'était peut-être ça en fait, ce faire toucher de manière intime par une personne que l'on aime. Kurosaki se senti durcir légèrement en se rappelant la sensation des mains de Byakuya sur son sexe et sur son corps.

Cependant il se calma rapidement. Ichigo se savait totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de son professeur. Pourtant, bien qu'il soit sûr que Byakuya éprouvait de l'affection pour lui, il était intimement persuadé que le noble n'était pas amoureux de lui. À cette pensée son cœur se serra douloureusement et il évita de penser à ce qu'il allait devenir le jour où Kuchiki ne voudrait plus de lui. Il ravala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et après s'être rapidement lavé les mains et passé de l'eau sur le visage, il sorti de la salle de bain.

Un coup d'œil à Byakuya lui assura qu'il dormait toujours alors il se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'installa afin de réviser ses notes, cahiers et fiches de révision. Pendant une heure il travailla sans relâche, récitant dans sa tête les définitions, les plans et autres notions de son cours de droit Constitutionnel. Il était plutôt fier de constater qu'il savait pratiquement tout du régime Semi-Présidentiel français, ainsi que la totalité du régime parlementaire de l'Allemagne. Les autres notions de son cours étaient elles aussi pratiquement sut et il se focalisa alors totalement dessus.

Tellement plongé dans ses révisions, Ichigo sursauta brutalement en poussant un petit cri pas du tout viril quand une main descendit le long de son dos pour finir sensuellement posée au creux de ses reins. Sans plus attendre une bouche chaude et Ô combien délicieuse se posa délicatement dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers. Ichigo rejeta la tête en arrière et celle-ci atterrie sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui lâcha un rire profond.

_ J'aime beaucoup voir cette jolie marque sur ta peau Ichigo.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, puis planta son regard dans celui de son professeur. Ce dernier semblait détendu et Ichigo ne résista pas à l'embrasser. Il glissa lentement sa langue dans la bouche de Kuchiki et doucement le baiser devint plus enflammé. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient et s'apprivoisaient d'une délicieuse façon et le jeune homme passa ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme afin d'approfondir un peu plus leur échange. Puis, comme il avait pris, le baiser se termina lentement et Byakuya adressa un sourire particulièrement tendre à son étudiant.

_ Bonjour Ichigo.

_ Salut.

Le jeune homme laissa l'homme lui échappé en enlevant ses mains de sa nuque et le noble se recula. Enfin redressé il regarda autour de lui et demanda poliment au jeune homme s'il pouvait emprunter sa salle de bain pour un moment. Kurosaki acquiesça et une fois que l'homme eut disparu dans la petite pièce, il se leva de sa chaise et prépara café, thé, soupe miso et omelette. Il déposa le tout sur la table et retourna vers ses cahiers en attendant que Byakuya sorte de la salle d'eau. Il recommença à lire son cours et n'entendit donc pas que la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit.

_ Que de concentration...

Ichigo releva la tête et adressa un sourire goguenard à son professeur avant de lui répondre.

_ Eh oui... Il faut bien. Pour assurer la relève des ancêtres, tout ça, tout ça...

L'homme s'avança dangereusement vers le rouquin qui ne recula pas d'un millimètre et le fixa intensément. Dans les yeux de l'ébène, Ichigo pouvait lire un certain amusement et il savait donc qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

_ Viendrais-tu d'insinuer que je suis vieux Ichigo ?

_ Moi ? Je n'oserai pas...

_ Hmm... Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu de ça...

_ Vraiment ? Quel dommage !

L'homme se rapprocha encore plus de son étudiant, de telle sorte que leurs nez se touchaient presque, et sa bouche frôla consciemment celle de Kurosaki.

_ Je vois... Je suis peut-être vieux mais je suis un vieux qui a réussi à te faire jouir deux fois, dont une sans te toucher si je me rappelle bien...

_ Ah ça...

_ Oui « ça ».

Les joues d'Ichigo se colorèrent de rouge quand il se rappela de ce délicieux et vraiment trop frustrant souvenir, et Byakuya eut alors un grand sourire. Après un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres légèrement entrouverte du plus jeune, Kuchiki se recula et s'installa sur une chaise devant la table. Un raclement de gorge ramena Ichigo à la réalité et ce dernier secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Une fois cela fait il se dirigea dans la direction de son professeur et s'installa à sa place, devant le petit déjeuné qu'il avait préparé.

_ Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi bon que ce qu'on vous sert chez vous, mais j'imagine que c'est mangeable.

_ Ça sent très bon Ichigo, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Byakuya se servit alors une tasse de thé et commença à manger avec appétit ce qu'Ichigo avait préparé. Le rouquin le suivit donc et commença, lui aussi, à manger. Pendant plusieurs minutes l'appartement n'était animé que par le son des baguettes qui s'entre-choquait sur la vaisselle. Le silence était agréable, chacun était heureux de partager ce moment avec l'autre. Les regards et les sourires échangés étaient nombreux et Ichigo se senti totalement fondre. Il fallait qu'il parle ou il allait devenir totalement fou. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il ne voulait pas faire de bêtises.

_ Oh ! Vous avez parlé d'une marque sur ma peau tout à l'heure, de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez parler ?

Un nouveau rire profond de son professeur lui procura des frissons et il dû se concentrer comme jamais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

_ Tu as un joli suçon dans le cou Ichigo. Et je n'ai aucun doute concernant le fait qu'il vienne de moi.

_ Qu...Quoi ?

Ichigo se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans sa salle de bain afin de voir si ce que disait Byakuya était vrai et effectivement, il avait une magnifique marque rouge au creux de son épaule. Le noble lui avait fait un suçon. Comme un adolescent cherchant a marquer son territoire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça adorable ou bien en être énervé. Puis au final il trouva ça mignon. Byakuya avait en quelque sorte marqué son territoire. C'était comme s'il lui appartenait maintenant. Non. Il lui appartenait vraiment. Kuchiki aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi qu'Ichigo l'aurait fait. Essayant de passer outre le trop plein d'émotion qu'il ressentait et la vague de sentiment qu'il éprouvait, Kurosaki retourna dans la pièce principale de son salon et s'installa une nouvelle fois devant son petit déjeuné et recommença à manger sous le regard moqueur de son professeur.

_ Vous avez marqué votre territoire.

_ Effectivement oui.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils pour cacher sa gène et avala une gorgé de thé. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Byakuya le coupa.

_ Il me semble que hier soir, après avoir parlé à tes parents, tu me tutoyais. Pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Le rouquin ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait tutoyer son professeur et après un instant de réflexion il trouva enfin comment expliquer à ce dernier ce qu'il pensait.

_ En fait c'est assez simple, si je vous tutoie je risque de m'y habituer et je ne peux pas. Vous êtes mon professeur et si en cours je venais à vous tutoyer devant tout le monde je pense que ça ferait bizarre à plus d'une personne.

_ Oui, ça se tien. Mais...

_ Et puis même si ça vous donnerait une raison pour me le faire remarquer en public, je ne pense pas que ce soit une super idée de jouer sur la provoc' alors que vous voulez être discret non ?

_ Moi je joue sur la provoc' ?

_ Soyez honnête 30 secondes... Vous savez très bien ce que vous faites et vous adorez me provoquer avec vos petits regards, vos petits sourires en coin et tout ça... Vous savez très bien que ça marche et je suis sûr que ça vous amuserez beaucoup de le faire en

public.

Byakuya, qui avait fini de manger, s'était installé confortablement au font de sa chaise et sirotait son thé avec grâce tout en souriant dangereusement à son étudiant. Étudiant qui le fixait avec attention et amusement.

_ C'est très drôle de te voir te tortiller, rougir et essayer de te retenir de me sauter dessus, je dois bien le reconnaître.

_ Vous savez, un jour je me vengerais...

_ Oui, oui bien évidemment.

_ Je suis sérieux.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde Ichigo.

L'homme se redressa d'un bon et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Ichigo se retrouva embarqué dans un baiser dominateur et totalement renversant. Byakuya dévorait littéralement sa bouche, sa langue inquisitrice vint dominer la sienne et Ichigo se laissa faire avec plaisir. Quand les mains de Kuchiki vinrent dans se cheveux et les tirèrent légèrement en arrière afin de lui faire pencher la tête pour qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche, le jeune homme obtempéra, totalement soumis à Byakuya.

Le noble passa un genou entre les cuisses du rouquin, appuyant doucement le bas de sa cuisse contre le sexe emprisonné du jeune homme le faisant gémir. Le professeur le dominait également de par sa taille et se trouvait au dessus de lui, forçant Ichigo à rejeter un peu plus sa tête en arrière. Après plusieurs minutes de baiser intense, Byakuya se recula totalement, sans crier garde, laissant pantelant, légèrement excité et totalement frustré Kurosaki, qui le regardait d'un œil noir.

_ Ton désir de vengeance c'est vite en allé Ichigo...

_ C'est de la triche. Vous m'avez pris par surprise.

Byakuya rit doucement et Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il aimait définitivement trop ce son.

_ Nous allons dire ça.

Le rouquin voulu faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et retourner à son petit déjeuné, mais Byakuya posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se redressa totalement.

_ Je dois y aller Ichigo. Je serais resté avec énormément de plaisir mais j'ai du travail et toi aussi.

Le rouquin baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Effectivement la perspective de rester avec Byakuya toute la journée était bien plus qu'alléchante. Cependant il se connaissait suffisamment bien pour dire que si jamais le noble prenait la décision de rester avec lui, il n'aurait aucunement l'envie de travailler.

_ Je sais... Mais j'ai pas envie que vous partiez.

_ Et je n'ai pas envie de partir non plus crois moi... Mais si je reste on sera tous les deux contre productifs et ce ne serait pas très malin de notre part.

_ Je le sais...

Kuchiki hocha de la tête et se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du petit appartement sous le regard légèrement attristé du rouquin. Ce dernier suivit donc son professeur et se leva pour le rejoindre. L'homme avait enfilé ses chaussures et s'appliquait donc maintenant à mettre sa longue veste noire cintré au niveau de la taille. Il était tout simplement somptueux.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie,l'homme se retourna vers son étudiant et l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de la taille fine d'Ichigo, tandis que sa bouche dévorait avec application celle du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait ses bras enroulés autour de la nuque de l'ébène, il se tenait légèrement sur la pointe des pieds afin d'approfondir encore plus leur échange et quand la fine et chaude langue de Byakuya passa sur son palais, Ichigo poussa un gémissement particulièrement érotique.

Kuchiki se recula enfin et il fut subjugué par la vision qu'Ichigo lui offrait. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres gonflées et rougies par leur précédent baiser, le souffle court et les joues rouges, il était tout bonnement à croquer. Byakuya frotta doucement son nez contre celui du plus jeune le faisant rapidement revenir à la réalité.

_ Je veux de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui Ichigo, je veux savoir si quelque chose arrive d'accord ?

_ OK... Mais n'attendez pas que je vous envoie un message pour me parler, faites le vous aussi...

_ Bien sûr.

L'homme déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin puis, avant que l'un comme l'autre ne craquent totalement, Byakuya ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour sortir de l'appartement.

_ Bon courage pour aujourd'hui Ichigo. Et encore une fois, envoi moi des messages !

_ Bon courage à vous aussi ! Oui je sais et vous aussi ! Sinon c'est moi qui débarque pour vous donner une fessé !

Le rire profond de Byakuya vrilla le cerveau d'Ichigo et ce dernier fut saisit d'un frisson incontrôlable qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux cobalts de Kuchiki.

_ Je suppose que tu es celui qui rêves le plus d'une fessé non ?

_ Chut ! Allez travailler maintenant Sensei !

_ Au revoir Ichigo !

_ Ja ne !

Le rouquin ferma la porte à clé et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il entendit l'ascenseur descendre et se fut comme un déchirement. Byakuya rentrait chez lui et maintenant il était seul. Il voulait que l'homme revienne immédiatement, il voulait qu'il le serre dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasse. Il voulait lui parler et l'entendre rire encore et encore, il aurait tellement voulu voir son beau visage encore un peu, voir ses yeux si profond. Il voulais, il voulait...

_ Putain je t'aime comme un dingue Byakuya...

bbbbbbbbbbb

Après le départ de l'homme, Ichigo s'était immédiatement remis au travail, révisant sans relâche pendant plus de trois heures d'affilées. Il était maintenant pratiquement sûr de réussir son partiel de droit Constitutionnel du lundi et il s'autorisa donc une pause vers 13heures afin de manger quelque chose. Durant son court repas il eut l'immense plaisir de voir que Byakuya lui avait écrit, lui disant qu'il était maintenant sur son lieu de travail, dans son grand bureau vide et qu'il lui manquait. Le jeune homme se senti tout chose en lisant ce message. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage de bonheur et que des petits anges aux fesses nues dansaient autour de lui.

Le rouquin s'était rapidement repris et il avait répondu à l'ébène qu'il lui manquait tout autant, si ce n'était plus, et qu'il avait envie de le voir le plus vite possible, cependant il lui avait également dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir parce qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne travailleraient pas, même s'il en crevait littéralement d'envie. Sans attendre de réponse le rouquin se remit au travail et se plongea cette fois dans son cours de Droit des Affaires, matière enseignée par son cher et tendre professeur. Pour cette raison Ichigo donna tout ce qu'il avait. Il révisait corps et âmes et il ne laissa aucuns petits détails lui échapper. Il ne voulait absolument pas décevoir son professeur et petit ami.

Durant toute l'après-midi il révisa et il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Il savait de source sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Byakuya, celui-ci l'ayant averti qu'il était en rendez-vous professionnel toute l'après-midi, alors il fronça les sourcils avant d'aborder un énorme sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

_ Coucou Yumi ! Alors raconte moi tout !

_ C'était plus que parfait Ichi...

_ Bien... Des détails peut-être ?

_ Ben on est pas allé au restaurant en fait, Shinji m'a fait à manger, il est super bon cuisinier d'ailleurs ! Et puis on a parlé, beaucoup parlé. Comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et même plus encore... Et quand on rangeait la vaisselle, il m'a reparlé de mon piercing... Parce que je lui en avait parlé, sans le vouloir bien sûr... Et je lui avais fait jurer que si je lui montrais mon piercing, lui il devait m'embrasser. Alors je l'ai fait. Mais tu me connais ma fraise... Je provoque toujours, parce que j'aime ça !

Ichigo eut un énorme sourire. Oh ça oui il le savait. Il le savait même mieux que personne d'ailleurs.

_ Alors il t'a embrassé ?

_ Oui... Mais ça à vite dérapé et sans que je comprenne comment, je me suis retrouver assis sur le plan de travail complètement torse nu, Shinji entre mes jambes en train de me faire des suçons.

_ ALORS LA SUITE ! J'ATTENDS !

_ Cris pas chaton ! J'y viens !

Complètement surexcité de savoir la suite, Ichigo s'était levé de sa chaise et sautait presque.

_ Viteeeee !

_ Je lui ai dis que j'avais envie de lui et on s'est retrouvé dans sa chambre, totalement nus, à faire des folies de nos corps superbes !

_ C'était comment ?

_Aaaah merveilleux... Il est doué... Et s'était magique... j'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil je te promets...

_ Ça mon cher, c'est parce que tu es amoureux !

_ Oui je sais... Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'était encore plus magique quand Shinji m'a dit qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de moi !

_ YATAAAAA ! Je le savais ! Je te l'ai répété encore et encore !

_ Je sais ! Et j'ai encore du mal à y croire mais... Mais je sais que c'est vrai ! Kami-sama ! Shinji m'aime et je l'aime aussi et on est ensemble !

Ichigo eut un grand sourire. Il était réellement heureux pour son meilleur ami. Il était persuadé que le blond ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

_ Je suis content pour toi Yumi. Tu le mérites tu sais.

_ Je t'aime Ichi... T'es mon frère et tu le sais.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon Yumi.

_ Et toi alors ta soirée ?

Ichigo inspira profondément. Il allait devoir raconter le tout à son meilleur ami et il savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier l'épisode « lettre de Jiruga ».

_ C'était super. Vraiment. Byakuya est drôle, charmant et... Et je ne peux pas me passer de lui. On s'entend réellement bien. J'aime parler avec lui et j'aime être avec lui... On a pas arrêté de s'embrasser. Il me rend fou je te jure. Ce grand malade m'a fait du pied sous la table !

_ Ce type est génial tu le sais ça ?

_ Oui, oui je sais. Mais il est tellement frustrant aussi ! Il m'allume sans arrêts ! Et il ne fait rien de plus que de m'embrasser ! Hier soir quand il m'a ramené chez moi il m'a dit qu'il préférait rentrer parce qu'il ne voulait pas me sauter dessus tout de suite... MAIS PUTAIN J'ATTENDS QUE CA MOI !

_ Ahahhaha il est juste génial ! Il sait comment faire pour te faire craquer !

_ Oui...

Ichigo était maintenant boudeur. Yumichika avait raison. L'homme savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et il s'assurait de chauffer à tel point le rouquin qu'il était sûr d'exploser quand le moment tant attendu viendrait.

_ Bon et c'est tout ?

_ Non... Quand il m'a ramené chez moi, j'ai eu la merveilleuse surprise de voir une lettre dans ma boîte... Une lettre de Nnoitra.

_ Pardon ?

Le rouquin pu entendre son meilleur ami se tendre au téléphone et il souffla un bon coup pour se donner le courage de continuer.

_ Tu as bien entendu... Ce taré m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner et qu'il est bien décidé à me faire payer toute cette histoire... J'ai pas attendu et j'ai appelé Byakuya qui a débarqué chez moi. Et là ça part en cacahuète total...

_ Raconte !

_ Ben il est arrivé et on s'est embrassé... Et puis il m'a dit qu'il ne laisserai pas Jiruga s'approcher de moi, qu'un dossier était vite monté et qu'il avait des contacts dans la police de Karakura. Et puis j'ai décidé de prévenir mon père... Tu comprends... Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

_ Tu as bien fait Ichi. Ton père fera tout pour te protéger et Kuchiki aussi. Je suis réellement content qu'il veuille faire ça pour toi.

_ Moi aussi... Je me sens rassuré maintenant... Parce que je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas. Mais j'ai pas fini mon histoire alors écoute !

_ OK, OK !

_ Donc, comme je le disais, j'ai appelé mon père et, comme tu peux t'en douter, il a commencé à péter un plomb... Et puis il m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'on parle de mon petit ami... Parce que, oui, grâce à Yuzu qui à fait cracher le morceau à Byakuya, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Byakuya et moi nous sommes ensemble. SAUF qu'elle a dit devant mon père je cite : « fait un bisous à ton petit ami ». Le vieux est devenu dingue.

Ichigo eut le plaisir d'entendre Yumichika éclater de rire pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis il se calma lui intiment de continuer.

_ Alors je lui ai dis que Byakuya était mon petit copain et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec Jiruga, mais il m'a dit qu'il était trop vieux. C'est la que ma mère est intervenue. Elle a sauvé la situation en disant que Byakuya était l'un de ses clients et qu'il était tout à fait respectable et qu'elle savait que s'était quelqu'un de bien. J'ai quand même le plaisir de t'annoncer que Byakuya va rencontrer mes parents... Enfin surtout mon père... Et c'est la situation la plus angoissante qu'il va mettre donnée de vivre tu peux me croire.

Yumichika n'avait cessé de rire, vexant ainsi le rouquin qui attendait, boudeur, que ce dernier ce calme. Il savait que vu de l'extérieure la situation devait être risible, mais lui il ne riait pas du tout. Son père allait être réellement chiant.

_ J'aimerai être une mouche pour pouvoir voir le jour de la rencontre ! Ça risque d'être grandiose !

_ A qui le dis-tu !

_ Je suis certain que ton père va l'adorer ! Et tes sœurs aussi par la même occasion !

_Hmph... Bref... Après ça on est allé se coucher et je me suis réveillé en sursaut parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar... Tu te doutes bien qu'il s'agissait de Jiruga... Et Byakuya a su me rassurer... Mais j'ai fait une crise de panique et il m'a dit des mots particulièrement vrais... Il a dit que je m'efforçais depuis presque trois ans à garder le contrôle de tout, et que le retour de Jiruga avait tout fait flancher... Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je lâche prise de temps en temps sinon j'allais finir par exploser... Il m'a fait lâcher prise...

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?! RACONTE !

_ Il m'a masturbé... Kami-sama c'était divin ! Chaud, doux ! Putain j'arrête pas d'y penser ! C'était super sexy, sensuel et tout ce que tu veux ! Il a des doigts de fées ! Et... Putain il faut que je me calme !

_ Fiouuuuuuu ! on est tombé sur des bombes mon Chaton !

_ Oh que oui !

Le silence dura entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Yumichika brisa le silence en faisant sursauter le rouquin qui s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise.

_ Ichi je dois te laisser... Je dois réviser encore un peu et me coucher... J'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

_ OK Yumi ! Je vais retourner à mon Droit des Affaires moi aussi ! Bonne nuit ! Je t'aime, merci d'être là pour moi...

_ T'aime, t'aime mon chaton ! Oyasumi !

Les deux amis raccrochèrent en même temps et après avoir rapidement avalé une soupe miso, Ichigo retourna au travail jusqu'à minuit. Il était maintenant incollable sur son cours de Droit des Affaires. Il regarda son téléphone et il eut le plaisir de voir que son professeur lui avait envoyé trois nouveaux messages. L'un disait qu'il venait de finir son rendez-vous et qu'il en était plus que content. Apparemment il avait particulièrement bien réussi à finaliser son dossier, ses clients étaient ravis et c'est ainsi qu'un contrat plus qu'avantageux avait été signé. Le second lui demandait de répondre et de lui parler, mais il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment vu qu'il savait qu'il était en pleine révision. Et le troisième était en fait une photo. Une photo qui donna particulièrement chaud au rouquin puisqu'il s'agissait tout simplement du torse nu du noble, ce dernier lui adressait d'ailleurs un regard plus que provocateur, brillant de gouttes de sueur, l'informant qu'en attendant ses messages il avait été s'entraîner.

Ichigo dégluti difficilement. Byakuya n'était qu'un allumeur. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu là. Kurosaki lui avait donc d'abord répondu qu'il avait effectivement passé son après-midi et sa soirée à réviser. Il n'avait tout de même pas oublier de lui raconter sa petite conversation avec Yumichika, en omettant bien évidemment le passage où ils s'étaient raconté leurs ébats sexuels respectifs. Byakuya lui avait alors répondu qu'il était fier de lui et que bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le brun, qu'il voyait comme une menace pour le caleçon de son étudiant, il lui était tout de même reconnaissant de soutenir ainsi le rouquin. Durant le temps que l'homme mit à répondre, Ichigo avait pris une douche chaude, formant ainsi de la vapeur dans la salle de bain, de la buée couvrait donc totalement le miroir et le rouquin se pris en photo avec une simple serviette autour des hanches, son corps encore parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau, les joues rouges et les cheveux en pétards, se mordant volontairement la lèvre inférieure et l'envoya au noble.

Il envoya ensuite un autre message, comme si de rien était, en disant que Yumichika avait tout de même dit qu'il trouvait le noble génial. Le jeune homme eut donc droit à deux réponse simultanée.

 _ **Crois-moi Ichigo, tu risques d'aborder cette tête là mais cette fois ce ne sera pas du tout à cause de l'eau chaude de ta douche et ce ne sera pas non plus cet air coquin que tu aborderas, mais plutôt un air totalement comblé par le plaisir que je te ferais ressentir. Tu te souviens de mes mains sur ton sexe n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu vas ressentir.**_

Ce message avait allumé un feu incontrôlable dans le corps du rouquin qui était à présent étendu dans son lit. Il avait une érection et il était certain que Byakuya savait ce qu'il faisait en lui rappelant le souvenir de sa nuit. Il fronça les sourcils mais ce petit geste fut bien vite balayé par un éclat de rire quand il vit la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir concernant le message au sujet de Yumichika.

 _ **Je sais.**_

Tout simplement. Ichigo imaginait pourtant parfaitement le petit air supérieur et le sourire satisfait de Byakuya en lisant le message. Durant plusieurs minutes encore, les deux hommes échangèrent des messages, certains étaient drôle, dépourvu de tous sous-entendus, d'autres étaient on ne peut plus clair sur leurs intentions. Le résultat fut qu'Ichigo était tellement excité qu'il du se calmer en ayant recourt à la bonne vieille méthode « Unohana ». De ce qu'il savait Byakuya s'était retrouvé dans le même état que lui et que le noble dû prendre une douche froide afin de se calmer.

Puis Ichigo annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Il allait encore avoir une longue journée de révision le lendemain et Kuchiki lui promit tout de même de lui envoyer des messages. Quand la tête du rouquin toucha l'oreiller et qu'il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

La journée du dimanche se déroula de la même manière que celle de la veille. Le rouquin révisa dès son réveil et ne fit une pause que pour déjeuner. Il parla également avec Byakuya durant son repas, le noble avait été prévenu qu'il ne lui parlerai que pendant ses pauses afin de ne pas le déconcentrer. Le dimanche après-midi fut lui aussi rythmé par les révisions incessantes du rouquin et quand le dimanche soir arriva le jeune homme s'estima fin prêt pour son partiel de Droit Constitutionnel qui aurait lieu le lendemain à huit heure tapante. À 22h 30 Ichigo était donc dans son lit, son téléphone à la main, en train de parler avec Byakuya qui lui offrait tout son courage et tout son soutient pour les futurs jours d'examen qui allaient suivre. Ichigo n'essaya pas de cacher la légère appréhension qui le gagnait et Kuchiki avait très bien compris. Celui-ci déclara à Ichigo qu'il avait confiance en lui, qu'il savait qu'il allait réussir et donc qu'il ne se faisait aucun soucis pour lui. Le noble lui redonna confiance et ce fut sur les paroles ô combien réconfortantes et bienvenues de l'homme qu'Ichigo s'endormit profondément.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Le réveil du rouquin sonna bruyamment dans l'appartement et ce dernier se leva d'un bond. Sans attendre une seconde de plus il éteignit la sonnerie infernale et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude pour finir de se réveiller totalement. Il était 6h30 du matin quand le rouquin sorti de la salle d'eau et il prépara son sac, il y ajouta fiche de révision d'Anglais Juridique, l'examen étant l'après-midi, et il ajouta également une bouteille d'eau ainsi que de quoi grignoter durant les 4heures d'épreuves intensive qui arrivaient à grand pas.

Habillé d'un jean slim noir, d'une chemise bleue nuit et de ses criper's noires, le rouquin s'apprêta à partir. Il vérifia que tout était en ordre et sorti de son appartement en prenant soin d'enfiler son manteau, son écharpe et une paire de gant. Dehors le froid était mordant et cela termina de le réveiller complètement. Dans le métro étrangement vide pour ce lundi matin, Ichigo récitait inlassablement ses définitions et plans de cours dans sa tête, ses fiches de révision à la main afin d'être complètement sûr de mettre toutes les chance de son côté.

En arrivant devant la fac il eut le plaisir de voir que Yumichik, Rukia, Renji et Madarame étaient également arrivés et qu'ils n'attendaient plus que lui pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre dans lequel aurait lieu leur examen. Ils étaient tous dans le même, mais étant placé par ordre alphabétique ils se retrouvaient plus ou moins éparpillés dans la large pièce.

Ichigo se trouvait au centre de l'amphithéâtre, non loin de lui se trouvait Rukia, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement la tête à parler. Ils étaient tout les deux dans un état de concentration intense et ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis le simple « bonjour » qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Ichigo sorti de son sac ses stylos, ses surligneurs, sa carte d'étudiant et il éteignit son téléphone avec une légère pointe de déception quand il remarqua que Byakuya ne lui avait rien envoyé pour ce début de semaine de partiels. En se levant pour aller déposer son sac auprès des autres qui se trouvaient en bas de l'amphithéâtre, le rouquin leva la tête et pu voir que Kuchiki Byakuya se trouvait là, devant lui, installé devant le bureau professoral, debout et droit comme un « I » et qu'il surveillait que tous les étudiants sortaient le strict minimum requis pour leur examen. Son regard cobalt se posa d'abord sur Rukia, à qui il adressa un infime signe de tête encourageant. De ce que pouvait voir Ichigo, cela eut l'effet escompté puisque la jeune femme paru se détendre légèrement, le visage marqué par la concentration.

Les yeux cobalts de Byakuya se posèrent ensuite sur lui et Ichigo se senti immédiatement rassuré. Kuchiki était là en tant que surveillant. Il adressa un micro sourire au jeune homme qui le lui rendit en descendant poser sac. Il remonta à sa place et il avait l'impression que le regard de Byakuya le transperçait de part en part. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant la semaine précédente, le rouquin avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. Pourtant il se réinstalla simplement à sa place et se concentra totalement sur ce qui allait suivre.

À 7h 55 l'amphithéâtre était dans un état de concentration extrême, les sujet avait été distribués à l'envers sur les tables, le silence était pesant et tout le monde attendait avec appréhension que 8h arrive. Avec un dernier regard à Byakuya, qui était assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées d'une manière particulièrement appétissante, Ichigo baissa les yeux sur sa feuille pour le moment totalement vierge. Ce n'était plus le moment de penser au fait que les filles derrière lui gloussaient, pas non plus le moment de penser très fortement au fait de leur couper la langue pour avoir osé dire que SON Byakuya était le plus sexy et qu'elles s'imaginaient parfaitement bien à son bras.

_ Il est 8h, vous pouvez commencez. Vous avez jusqu'à 12h. Bon courage.

Byakuya venait de donner le signal. Ichigo fit abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas le Droit Constitutionnel et retourna le sujet. Facile. Voilà ce qu'il pensa en découvrant le sujet de dissertation, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il était maintenant certain de réussir. « L'Etat unitaire face à l'Etat régional ». Il avait révisé ce chapitre et il le connaissait par cœur. C'est sur cette pensée vraiment très positive qu'Ichigo commença à écrire.

Durant presque 1h30 il mit ses idées au clair sur sa feuille de brouillon puis il commença la rédaction de son introduction, particulièrement fier de lui, et plus particulièrement de sa problématique et de son plan, parti les plus importantes de toute l'introduction. Relevant la tête de ses notes il regarda rapidement en direction de Byakuya et il put voir que ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur lui. Il lui fit donc un petit sourire puis, soufflant un bon coup, il se lança dans la rédaction de sa première partie.

Au bout d'une heure et d'une feuille double complètement remplie, plus une feuille simple, le rouquin commença la rédaction de sa seconde partie. La encore il ne s'arrêta pas d'écrire. Il restait une demi heure quand il mit le point final à sa dissertation. Il l'a relu donc attentivement et le résultat était bien plus que satisfaisant. Il était vraiment très fier et satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit et il était pratiquement certain d'avoir une bonne note. Rangeant ses affaires il put voir que Rukia en faisait de même, ainsi que Yumichika. D'un seul homme ils se levèrent afin d'aller déposer leurs copies devant le nom de leurs chargés de TD respectif. Ichigo passa donc devant Byakuya, son odeur lui chatouillant les narines, lui donnant envie de se jeter sur lui et de ce qu'il pouvait voir, le noble était soumis au même problème. Se retenant comme il le pouvait le jeune homme posa sa copie, récupéra son sac et sorti de l'amphithéâtre.

Dehors la tension était toujours présente même si Ichigo, Rukia et Yumichika étaient tombés d'accord pour dire que le sujet avait été parfait. Aucun mots de plus ne furent échangés, ils révisèrent ensemble leurs cours d'Anglais Juridiques et 14h fut vite arrivé. Le sujet du QCM fut distribués et après 45 minutes d'intense réflexion les étudiants purent sortir de l'amphithéâtre.

Ichigo et ses amis partirent chacun de leur côté. Une fois chez lui le rouquin ne perdit pas de temps et reprit ses révisions. Le lendemain aurait lieu le partiel de Droit des Affaires et bien que totalement prêt il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il révisa toute la soirée et Byakuya ne lui parla que très peu, il préférait le laisser se concentrer et pour une fois Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas, il lui en était même plus que reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Le lendemain à 8h, parfaitement installé à sa place dans l'amphithéâtre, Ichigo eu un soupire de soulagement en voyant le sujet. C'était le même que quelque temps plus tôt, celui qui lui avait rapporté un merveilleux 18. Il était donc à peu près sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il écrivit sans relâche pendant 4h et sorti pleinement satisfait de son partiel.

Sa semaine fut rythmé par les examens et arriva enfin le vendredi de libération. Après-midi un cas pratique particulièrement coriace le jeune homme pu sortir de son partiel de Droit Civil, fier de lui encore une fois. Ses partiels étaient à présent fini et il n'avait qu'une hâte rentrer chez lui. Pourtant il savait que c'était impossible. Byakuya l'attendait sur le parking des enseignants. Ce soir allait avoir lieu la rencontre de son petit ami avec ses parents et dire qu'il angoissait était un euphémisme. Pourtant il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers son professeur et ce dernier n'attendit même pas qu'il soit à sa hauteur et vint le rejoindre. Sans attendre il se jeta sur ses lèvres et Ichigo répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser. L'homme dévorait sa bouche et serrait son petit ami fortement dans ses bras. Ichigo était sur la pointe des pieds, ses mains étaient dans les cheveux de son professeur et il appuyait légèrement sur sa tête afin d'approfondir encore plus le baiser. Les deux hommes gémissaient sans relâche dans la bouche de l'autre, puis à bout de souffle ils se reculèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre.

_ J'avais envie de ça depuis samedi... Depuis que je suis rentré chez moi.

Ichigo adressa un grand sourire à Byakuya et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme avant de lui répondre.

_ C'est pareil pour moi... Et Kami-sama arrêtez de m'envoyer des photos de vous à moitié nu ! Je vais finir par vraiment craquer autrement !

L'homme lâcha un rire profond et prit la main de son étudiant afin de l'emmener à la voiture. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et le noble démarra. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison Kurosaki ne fut décidément pas assez long et Ichigo avala une grande bouffée d'air en sortant du véhicule. L'homme le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sans frapper le jeune homme entra dans la maison familiale.

Les deux hommes furent accueillit par un cri strident et une tornade rousse se jeta dans les bras du rouquin qui se retrouva étalé au sol, Yuzu le serrant de toute sa petite force dans ses bras. Ichigo put donc ainsi constater, premièrement que même vu d'en dessous Byakuya était particulièrement sexy, et deuxièmement que sa petite sœur peinait à se relever à cause de son bras droit dans le plâtre. Ichigo senti sa petit sœur se faire soulever de sur son corps et il pu la voir dans les bras de Byakuya avant que celui-ci ne la repose doucement sur le sol, debout et en un seul morceau. La jeune fille regardait intensément l'ébène qui lui rendit son regard, puis elle lui fit un énorme sourire avant de l'entraîner vers le salon, Ichigo était à présent totalement inexistant.

Le jeune homme se releva tout en bougonnant et se précipita dans le salon afin de ne pas laisser Byakuya seul aux mains de sa famille.

_ Ichigo mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Salut maman ! Oui ça va à part que j'ai faillit mourir d'une commotion cérébrale parce que Yuzu m'a fait un plaquage de rugbyman...

_ Pardon Ichi-nii mais je suis trop contente de te voir !

_ ça va Yuzu juste fais attention la prochaine fois.

_ Oui oui !

Ichigo pu voir que Byakuya regardait la scène d'un œil particulièrement surpris mais ne dis rien. Sa mère l'avait apparemment déjà salué, elle était vers le noble et lui fit un grand sourire avant de se rendre dans la cuisine d'où elle revint avec un plateau chargé de thé. Elle déposa le tout sur la table et invita le noble à s'asseoir.

_ Ichigo chéri va chercher ton père, il est dans le garage avec Karin, il regonfle son ballon de foot.

_ Oui Ichi-nii ! Je veux voir la tête de papa quand il va voir Byakuya-san !

Ichigo jeta un regard apeuré à son petit ami mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout offensé par la familiarité de sa petite sœur, bien au contraire il la regardait avec tendresse. À ce moment là Ichigo sut que même son père allait l'adorer. Le jeune homme se rendit donc dans le garage afin d'aller chercher son père et Karin.

_ Fils !

L'homme se jeta sur lui et le rouquin l'esquiva sans aucun problème. Karin quant à elle, elle vint lui déposer un petit bisou sur la joue.

_ Venez maman nous attend avec Byakuya et Yuzu.

_ Fils ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Réussir à esquiver une attaque comme ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

_ C'est ça le vieux... Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça... Je sais pas quand est-ce que tu vas finir par comprendre que tu ne peux pas m'attaquer par surprise.

_ Mais enfin fils !

_ Laisse tomber grand-père Ichi-nii est plus fort que toi c'est tout.

Les trois Kurosaki venaient d'arriver dans le salon et Byakuya se leva afin de saluer Isshin.

_ Masaki nos enfants sont ingrats !

_ Bien sûr que non ils sont réalistes c'est tout.

Ichigo éclata de rire et vint se placer à côté de Byakuya.

_ P'pa, je te présente Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya... Voici mon dégénéré de paternel... Isshin Kurosaki.

_ Mais fils ce n'est pas une façon de présenter ton cher papa à ton petit ami.

Ichigo se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Son père était un cas désespéré.

_ Enchanté Kurosaki-sensei.

Le noble s'inclina respectueusement devant le patriarche Kurosaki et se dernier le regarda un instant avant de tendre sa main pour la lui serrer. À cet instant Ichigo eut réellement envie de se moquer de son père. Byakuya venait de lui serrer la main et Isshin voulait clairement montrer qu'il était le plus fort en lui écrasant les doigts avec sa poigne de fer. Bien entendu ce n'était sans compter sur Byakuya qui répondit de la même façon et tout le monde fut témoin de la grimace de douleur qui traversa comiquement le visage d'Isshin Kurosaki.

_ Isshin quand tu auras fini de faire le pitre peut-être voudras-tu prendre une chaise supplémentaire pour Yuzu.

_ Oui Masaki chérie.

Ichigo était littéralement mort de rire ainsi que ses deux petites sœurs, Masaki elle abordait une expression entre l'exaspération face au comportement puéril de son excentrique mari et l'amusement. Kuchuki, lui, semblait totalement à l'aise au milieux de cette famille.

Après cette petite démonstration de force, l'ambiance demeura totalement détendue, Isshin semblait apprécier Byakuya et il en allait de même pour le noble. Les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés afin de discuter quand Yuzu était allée chercher des feutres pour qu'Ichigo puisse dessiner sur son plâtre. Karin, elle, jouait tranquillement à la console et Masaki supervisait tout le monde.

Du côté des enfants Kurosaki, l'ambiance était bon enfant, Ichigo taquinait Karin doucement à propos de Toshiro Hitsugaya sous le regard attendri de la matriarche Kurosaki. Du côté d'Isshin et de Byakuya l'ambiance était nettement plus sérieuse et beaucoup moins détendue.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi insistant sur le fait de vous rencontrer Kuchiki-san, mais je devais à tout prix voir que mon fils se sentait bien et qu'il n'était pas tombé sur un autre cinglé.

_ Ne vous en faite pas. Je me devais de vous rencontrer également. Je veux que vous sachiez que mes intentions envers votre fils sont tout à fait louable et je conçois affreusement mal l'idée de lui faire du mal. Quand Ichigo m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec son ex... J'étais hors de moi... Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour le protéger, je vous le promet.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Je vois à la manière dont vous le regardez qu'il n'est pas uniquement votre petit ami n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimez réellement.

Byakuya regarda droit dans les yeux Isshin Kurosaki qui, contrairement aux apparences, faisait preuve d'un discernement surprenant.

_ Oui. Je dirais même que je suis fou de lui.

Isshin acquiesça et fit un sourire honnête au noble.

_ C'est très bien alors. Je suis heureux que mon fils soit avec quelqu'un comme vous.

Byakuya fit un sourire franc à son, désormais, beau père.

_ Je ne le laisserai pas partir. Je l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

_ Mon fils sera heureux avec vous. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble. Mais il va falloir s'occuper de ce connard de Jiruga Nnoitra. Je ne veux pas que cet ordure fasse une nouvelle fois souffrir Ichigo.

_ Ichigo ne le sait pas encore mais je suis en train de monter un dossier solide contre Nnoitra. Mes contacts dans la police sont en train de rassembler des preuves et vu le passé de ce... cet homme il y a de grande chance qu'il finisse derrière les barreaux. De nombreuses plaintes ont été déposées contre lui. Violence, tentative de viol, agression, vol... J'en passe et des meilleurs.

_ Ce type ne doit plus s'approcher de mon fils. Je vous aiderez comme je peux. Mais je crains que ce con de Jiruga ne s'arrête pas. Une nouvelle confrontation entre eux est inévitable. Je compte sur vous pour limiter les dégâts, si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez où me trouver. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je veux que vous soyez heureux avec mon fils.

Kuchiki acquiesça. Il appréciait grandement Isshin Kurosaki. Il avait sa bénédiction et même son soutient.

_ Je ne vous décevrai pas, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ichigo ne souffrira plus. Je l'aime et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le protéger. Je voulais vous remercier également pour votre soutient. Je suis heureux que vous m'acceptiez.

Isshin lui fit un grand sourire et acquiesça. Kuchiki Byakuya était un homme bien. Son fils allait être heureux. Tout était dit.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Finiiiiiiiiii !

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas fondu avec cette chaleur des enfers, pour ceux qui ont passés des examens, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé !

Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews SVP !

Je vous aimes mes lapins en sucre !

Donnez moi vos avis mes loulous !

Bisouille

AndZero


	26. Chapter 26

Coucou à tous !

Excusez ce retard monstrueux encore une fois, mais je suis partie en vacance, j'ai été pas mal occupé et j'ai essayé d'écrire quand je pouvais...

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

Je dois également vous annoncer que cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin... Tristesse pour moi... Mais pas de panique ! (uhuh c'est prétentieux de dire ça désolée) J'ai d'autres idée de fic, pas forcément sur Bleach je vous l'accorde mais tout de même !

Je vous en dirais plus en temps voulu !

Bref !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Kama-chan59 :** Que dire à part Merci ?! Vraiment merci beaucoup ! et oui j'aime mon Byakuya ! Je veux un homme comme ça moi aussi... Où es-tu ? Si quelqu'un en connaît un je suis preneuse !

 **Bad Joke :** Je suis désolée xD Ce chapitre est bien plus court en plus T.T

 **Calinmonamour :** je pense que je peux essayer uhuh après j'ai énormément de mal avec Noitra je ne te mens pas !

 **Akane Ryukatsu :** MERCI BEAUCOUP !

 **Noah2209 :** merci à toi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !

 **Clem** : merciiiiiiiiiii voilà la suite !

 **Chizu Aki:** Rhoooooooo merci ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews et tes fic ! FELICITATION A TOI ! Plein de bonheur et de bonnes choses où que tu sois ! Bisous !

 **Leaanastassiou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !

Je vous laisse ici !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 24 :**

Après encore quelques minutes à discuter entre eux, Isshin et Byakuya rejoignirent Ichigo à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme venait de finir de dessiner une ravissante fleur de cerisier sur le plâtre de sa sœur et celle-ci se précipita vers son père et le noble.

_ Papa ! Regarde ! Ichi-nii a fini !

_ Elle est superbe !

Ichigo regardait avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Isshin semblait totalement détendu et Byakuya, lui, semblait bien plus à son aise que le rouquin ne l'aurait pensé.

_ Byakuya-san tu as vu ?

L'homme se pencha légèrement afin que son magnifique visage se retrouve à la hauteur du bras plâtré de la jeune fille. Son regard cobalt passa, insondable, d'un côté à l'autre du membre brisé, suivant les lignes, courbes et arabesques qu'Ichigo avait tracé. De jolies fleurs de cerisiers parsemaient le plâtre et Byakuya se releva alors tout en adressant un petit sourire à Yuzu.

_ Elles sont magnifiques jeune Yuzu.

_ Ichi-nii a vraiment beaucoup de talent ! Tu as vu ses dessins ?

Le noble jeta un regard doux à Ichigo qui le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'était bien la seule fois où il avait vu un tel regard chez son professeur. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Kuchiki braqua une nouvelle fois son regard sur la jeune sœur de son petit ami et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_ Oui j'en ai vu quelques uns, et effectivement Ichigo a énormément de talent.

Ichigo adressa un grand sourire à son professeur et ce dernier lui rendit. Yuzu semblait ravie de la réponse de Byakuya et se dirigea vers la console blanche se situant sous le téléviseur. Les deux hommes la regardèrent évoluer dans la pièce. Le jeune fille saisie deux manettes sans files, de forme allongées et blanches également. Ichigo savait ce qui allait suivre et ferma fortement les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Yuzu savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, ses grands yeux larmoyants se posant sur le visage défait de son frère, elle lui tendit une des manettes et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix :

_ Ichi-nii, tu joues avec moi hein ? Tu as promis !

_ Mais Yuzu... Un autre jour...

_ Ichi-nii S'il te plaiiiiiiiit !

Des larmes débordaient de ses yeux et le rouquin se savait perdu. Byakuya regardait le manège de la jeune fille et il sourit. C'était une manipulatrice incroyable, et elle savait parfaitement bien ce qu'elle faisait et surtout avec qui elle le faisait. Ichigo ne semblait pas pouvoir lui résister.

Après quelques secondes à essayer de résister autant que possible, Ichigo capitula devant le flot de larmes de crocodile de sa jeune sœur et il lui prit la deuxième manette des mains. Yuzu arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et Ichigo sut qu'il s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois par sa sœur. Il était faible. Le rouquin jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir que sa famille pensais la même chose. Sa mère souriait doucement, elle était attendrit face à ce spectacle que le rouquin trouvait, quant à lui, affligeant. Karin semblait tout simplement ennuyée par ce spectacle, vraiment son grand frère était tellement stupide parfois ! Yuzu faisait toujours la même chose ! Byakuya semblait surtout fortement amusé par la situation, nul doute qu'Ichigo allait en entendre parler. Et son père... Isshin semblait sur le point de s'étouffer à cause des rires qu'il essayait de réprimer. Ichigo s'apprêtait à aller lui mettre un coup sur la tête quand la voix de sa petite sœur s'éleva dans l'air.

_ Ichi-nii, on joue au quel en premier ?

Le rouquin reporta son attention sur sa cadette qui le regardait avec bonheur. Rien que pour cela, ça valait le coup de passer pour un faible devant toute sa famille et Byakuya.

_ Celui que tu veux Yuzu.

_ OK alors le 2016.

_ Très bien.

Non c'était tout sauf très bien ! Il savait exactement ce que Yuzu avait l'intention de faire. Il allait totalement se ridiculiser devant Byakuya. La musique du jeu débuta et Ichigo se senti défaillir. Putain !

_ Dis Byakuya-san tu connais le jeu Just Dance ?

_ Non pas vraiment... En quoi est-ce que ça consiste ?

_ Tu vas voir c'est très simple ! Viens Ichi-nii ! On va commencer par Hatsune Miku (1) !

Voilà... Le début de la fin... Ichigo se plaça devant l'écran de télévision et la musique démarra. Il essaya le plus possible de rester digne tandis qu'il reproduisait les mouvements qui défilaient à l'écran. Qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer cette danse du poireau ? Ichigo aurait tué cette personne à cet instant. Sa petite sœur exécutait à la perfection les mouvements alors que lui essayait tout simplement de ne pas paraître trop ridicule. Apparemment il s'y prenait comme un manche si on prenait garde aux rire qu'il entendait derrière lui. La musique s'arrêta sur une victoire écrasante de Yuzu et Ichigo voulu se terrer dans un trou de souris.

_ T'es nul Ichi-nii.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon mais effectivement tu as raison Karin-chan.

Ichigo se retourna vivement vers Byakuya et Karin qui avaient un sourire moqueur placardé sur leurs visages. Très bien. Ils allaient voir. Ichigo se détourna d'eux, enleva son pull, fit rouler ses épaules et adressa un grand sourire à Yuzu.

_ Yuzu, met le 2015. On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable.

_ Ouais !

La jeune fille adressa un énorme sourire à son frère et changea le CD dans la console. Isshin s'était confortablement installé sur une chaise et regarda ses enfants se préparer à en mettre plein la vue aux deux autres. Masaki s'affairait en cuisine, elle avait un dîner à préparer pour toute la troupe et un invité à épater.

_ ça promet d'être intéressant.

Ichigo avait maintenant la manette dans la main et choisissait la chanson sur laquelle ils allait danser. Son choix arrêté il lança un regard provocateur à son professeur. Bad Romance de Lady Gaga raisonna fortement dans la maison et Ichigo commença à se déhancher devant le regard plus que surpris de l'homme. Il se débrouillait divinement bien. De là où il était il pouvait voir son derrière remuer agréablement, tout son corps bougeait en rythme et le nombre de points qu'il marquait était impressionnant. Cependant Byakuya ne pouvait tout simplement pas détourner le regard du corps de son étudiant. Il était bien trop doué et il dû se frapper mentalement pour avoir penser à lui sauter dessus dans l'immédiat. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser ce que cela allait donner quand Ichigo serait en dessous de lui, allait-il onduler du bassin comme il était en train de le faire à ce moment ? Allait-il bouger en rythme et enrouler tout son corps autour du sien au rythme d'une musique qu'eux seuls seraient en mesure d'entendre ?

_ Byakuya-san tu baves presque...

La réplique de Karin le fit sursauter et il se reprit rapidement. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment n'y l'endroit de fantasmer sur le corps définitivement trop bandant de son étudiant. Il venait de remarquer que la musique s'était arrêté et qu'Ichigo le regardait à son tour moqueur. Parfait Kurosaki avait gagner ce round. Byakuya n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

Le jeune homme avait bien senti le regard insistant de son professeur sur lui durant toute la chorégraphie et la réplique de sa petite sœur l'avait fait jubiler. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de se foutre de lui. Et Ichigo n'avait pas fini de se venger, il décida d'une autre chanson et recommença à se déhancher avec sa petite sœur qui suivait parfaitement bien le rythme, toujours sous le regard médusé de Kuchiki. Pendant plus d'une demie heure le rouquin s'amusa à aguicher le plus possible un Byakuya qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son masque d'impassibilité. Ichigo savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire et il était également certain que le noble bouillait intérieurement. Bouillait d'excitation et de colère de s'être fait avoir en beauté.

Masaki Kurosaki arriva en sauveuse pour le noble qui n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Ichigo sur la petite table du salon familiale, devant tout le monde. La rousse appela tout le monde à table, le repas était servi et ce fut comme l'arrêt des hostilités. Tout le monde se calma et suivit la mère de famille. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et le repas délicieux fut servi.

Ichigo n'était plus stressé du tout, il ne ressentait plus aucune panique de voir Byakuya évoluer au milieu de sa famille. Il se sentait bien, il était heureux à cet instant et cela se voyait sur son visage. Les plaisanteries allaient bon train, Yuzu semblait apprécier tout particulièrement Byakuya et la réciproque semblait vraie également. Karin parlait foot et Karaté avec son frère et son père et Masaki regardait l'ensemble d'un air attendri.

Le dîné fut presque terminé et le dessert fait par Yuzu arriva rapidement. Un énorme gâteau au chocolat, ou plutôt du chocolat au gâteau, fût posé sur la table. Bien que ce dernier avait l'air plus que délicieux, Ichigo avait envie de se retrouver seul avec son professeur. En effet cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vu, ils s'étaient parlés par le biais de message mais rien de plus et maintenant Ichigo arrivait presque à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il avait envie de prendre Byakuya dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. S'il en aurait eu la possibilité il l'aurait pratiquement séquestré pendant une semaine pour rattraper le temps perdu, mais également pouvoir enfin passer une étape au-dessus. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il avait mal. Son corps et son cœur le réclamaient haut et fort. Ichigo voulait sentir l'homme contre lui, lui faire l'amour et lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Le rouquin ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il était bien trop effrayer à l'idée que Byakuya ne ressente pas la même chose que lui, mais il pouvait tout de même lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'à quiconque.

_ Ichi-nii, ta poche sonne.

La voix de Karin le fit sursauter, il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde le regardait avec interrogation. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu son téléphone sonner. Les autres avaient même commencé à manger leur part de gâteau alors que lui, bien que servi, n'avait pas bougé.

Ichigo secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, puis pris son portable dans la main. Le numéro qui s'affichait était inconnu, et il fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Après un moment d'hésitation et sous le regard de tout le monde, le rouquin se leva, s'excusa et sorti de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon. Une fois à l'écart il appuya sur le téléphone vert qui clignotait et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

_ Moshi, moshi ?

_ Salut Berry.

La voix traînante raisonna un moment dans son oreille, puis dans sa tête. Jiruga. Ichigo dégluti difficilement. Comment ce taré avait-il pu avoir son numéro de téléphone ? Que lui voulait-il ? Les mots composant sa lettre lui revint en tête et le rouquin se senti pâlir.

_ Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Ichigo pu presque entendre Nnoitra sourire.

_ Dis donc c'est pas une façon de répondre ça Berry... être avec ce connard te donne des ailes ?

Il était en colère, Ichigo pouvait le deviner. Cela l'effraya encore plus. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois. Byakuya était avec lui, il ne craignait rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_ Aaaah ce que je veux c'est très simple Berry... Je te veux toi.

_ Non.

Ichigo essayait de ne pas flancher et de ne pas pleurer, cependant malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait pas empêcher les tremblement de son corps. Il crevait de peur.

_ Non ? Eh bien... Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ?

_ Je veux que... Que tu me laisses tranquille.

_ Oh non... Tu es à moi Berry... Et si tu ne veux pas venir de toi même peut-être que je vais devoir t'y forcer...

_ Je ne viendrais pas ! C'est fini tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus être ta chose !

Bien que totalement pétrifié par la peur, Ichigo ne pouvait plus permettre cela. Il ne voulait plus être le soufre douleur de ce putain de psychopathe. Il était avec Byakuya, il reprenait petit à petit confiance en lui et en ceux à qui il tenait, il était heureux avec l'homme qui se trouvait toujours à table avec ses parents et ses sœurs et Nnoitra ne viendrait pas tout foutre en l'air. C'était fini.

_ C'est étonnant tout ces dessins Berry... Ton lit et tes draps ont ton odeur... Hmm Berry si tu savais ce que je viens de faire dans tes draps...

Il allait vomir. Jiruga était dans son appartement, et il ne préférait même pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait dans son lit. Ses yeux était rempli de larmes à l'idée que ce gros connard de Jiruga Nnoitra se trouvait à cet instant dans son appartement, il n'avait plus envie d'y mettre les pieds. Cet appartement c'était son petit cocon, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité et où il pouvait se retrouver sans craindre quoi que ce soit, ou quiconque. Pourtant Nnoitra avait encore une fois réussi à le faire se sentir seul et sans nul part où aller pour se sentir chez lui.

_ Tu es chez moi...

_ Oui. Et je veux que tu me rejoignes.

_ Non !

_ Si. Sinon Yuzu ne pourrait ne pas avoir qu'un bras dans le plâtre. Karin pourrait avoir un accident en allant à son entraînement de foot... Un accident de voiture est si rapidement arrivé... ça serait dommage que ta mère et que ton charmant papa en soient victimes...

En plus de la peur, la colère montait lentement. Ce connard de Nnoitra, en plus de le menacer, de faire de sa vie un enfer pendant 3 ans, de le violer, de faire de lui sa chose, d'envahir son espace encore une fois, ce mettait à menacer sa famille. Il ne pouvait plus endurer ça. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans la peur, il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus pouvoir vivre. Il devait lui faire face, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui. Sauf qu'il n'y parvenait pas. L'entendre au bout du fil suffisait à l'effrayer suffisamment pour que tout son corps se mette à trembler. Lui faire face relevait donc de l'impossible, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire.

_ Je veux que tu viennes ici Ichigo. Ne me fait pas attendre ou tu pourrais le regretter. Je tuerai ton charmant professeur devant tes yeux pour te montrer à qui tu appartiens vraiment.

_ Je...

_ Tu m'as entendu non ? Viens immédiatement.

La tonalité se fit entendre et Ichigo dégluti difficilement. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait y aller. Pendant de longues minutes les jambes d'Ichigo refusèrent d'obéir aux ordres de son cerveau. Ichigo allait devoir affronter sa plus grande peur, sans en avoir le choix, sans avoir pu s'y préparer. Puis Ichigo repensa aux paroles de Nnoitra. Il avait menacé sa famille, il avait menacer Byakuya et cela lui tordait le cœur à l'idée de ce que Nnoitra pourrait lui faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il pouvait subir les violences et les paroles blessantes et rabaissantes de Jiruga, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'homme s'en prenne à sa famille et à celui qu'il aimait comme un fou. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir.

Une colère sourde grimpa sournoisement en lui et sans plus attendre, il se précipita dans le hall d'entrée sous le regard surpris et légèrement inquiet de tout le monde.

_ Ichigo ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui. Je dois y aller.

Il enfila chaussures, veste et écharpe et sans prêter attention au fait que Byakuya lui demandait des explications et que ses parents le regardaient avec inquiétude, le rouquin ouvrit la porte et sorti en courant .

Les larmes lui brouillaient littéralement la vue. Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal d'avancer, malgré les sanglots qui avaient pris possession de son corps à l'instant même où il était sorti du domicile parental. Il courrait aussi vite que possible dans la direction du métro, il savait que Byakuya allait essayer de le rattraper mais il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps. Il ne pouvait autoriser que Jiruga fasse du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Le froid de l'hiver lui mordait le visage, la neige qui avait commencée à tomber rendait sa course glissante et dangereuse mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'atteindre le métro. Essoufflé, le rouquin pénétra tout aussi rapidement dans le souterrain et s'engouffra dans le métro qui venait d'arriver.

À l'intérieur, Ichigo ne parvenait pas à ce calmer, il était parfaitement conscient que le peu de personnes se trouvant dans le métro avec lui le regardait étrangement. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, il était trempé et tremblait de peur, il était livide. Il était tard, presque 23heures maintenant et le métro était presque vide, pourtant Ichigo ne s'était rarement senti aussi peu en sécurité. Il savait qu'en allant rejoindre Nnoitra dans son propre appartement il courrait à sa perte, il savait que tout allait recommencer. Pourtant il se jura que cette fois là serait la dernière. Il aimait Byakuya comme un fou et si être avec lui signifiait subir la violence quasi meurtrière de son ex petit copain alors il le ferait.

Le métro s'arrêta enfin à la station du jeune homme. Ce dernier sorti rapidement et recommença à courir en direction de son appartement. Dans sa poche son téléphone vibra et le rouquin s'en saisi. Byakuya. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il répondre ? Oui. C'était la meilleur chose à faire. Il devait le tenir informé. Maintenant qu'il était presque arrivé devant son immeuble il se sentait stupide. Il aurait dû prévenir Byakuya et son père de ce qu'il se passait. Au lieu de ça il avait foncé tête baissé, encore une fois il n'avait pas réfléchis. Sans attendre une minute de plus il décrocha son téléphone et il s'en voulu immédiatement en entendant la voix paniquée et en colère de son professeur.

_ Ichigo ? Où es-tu ?

_ Bya... Byakuya j'ai... C'est Jiruga...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Où es-tu Ichigo ?

Le rouquin appuya son dos contre le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Se passant la main dans les cheveux il essaya de se calmer.

_ C'est lui qui a appelé tout à l'heure ! Je... Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

_ Quoi ? Ichigo je ne comprends pas ! Essaye de te calmer et dis moi où tu es !

_ Il a menacé Yuzu, et Karin et aussi mes parents ! Si je ne le retrouve pas il va leur faire du mal... Il va te faire du mal... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas... Je...

Un nouveau sanglot le submergea et une nouvelle fois il essaya de se calmer, en vain.

_ Je... Il faut que j'y aille... S'il te plaît... Byakuya s'il te plaît ne t'en mêle pas...

_ Ichigo tu ne peux pas me demandé ça. Je vais venir tu m'entends ? Je vais venir te chercher et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Je...

Ichigo se retrouva totalement assis sur le sol mouillé sans comprendre comment. Les larmes refusaient d'arrêter de couler, il était incapable de retenir ses sanglots. La peur lui vrillait l'estomac. Il avait peur pour lui, et il avait peur pour sa famille et Byakuya. Byakuya... Il ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_ Byakuya s'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal...

_ Ichigo je...

_ Non je dois faire ça...Si je dois aller le voir et rester avec lui pour qu'il ne te fasse rien je le ferai... S'il te plaît... Laisse moi faire... Je... Je t'aime trop pour le laisser te faire quoique ce soit...

_ Ichigo...

_ Je dois y aller.

_ Ichigo attends !

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps et raccrocha. Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se releva. Fermement il essuya les larmes qui s'évertuaient à couler sur ses joues puis poussa un soupire. Rapidement essayant de ne plus penser au fait qu'il venait d'avouer à Byakuya qu'il l'aimait et qu'il venait sans doute de le perdre définitivement, il se rua dans la rue où se situait son immeuble.

Il composa le digicode, pénétra dans le sas et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait du petit couloir où se trouvait l'ascenseur. Il pénétra dans l'appareil, la peur le faisant transpirer à grosse goûte, il respirait fortement n'arrivant pas à se calmer, il avait renoncé à essayer d'arrêter de pleurer. Rapidement il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. La peur lui donnait des nausées, il voulait retourner auprès de Byakuya, se blottir contre lui et ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir cette peur, cette tristesse. La tristesse d'avoir dû renoncer à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Résigné et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, Ichigo tourna la poignet de sa porte d'entrée.

bbbbbbbbbbb

Ouuuuuuuuuuuch, ce chapitre est bien moins long que les autres, je suis désolée !

(1) Comme vous avez pu très certainement le remarquer j'ai des goûts musicaux qui n'incluent pas ça xD Je me suis fait du mal en essayent de regarder la chorégraphie sur YouTube !

Laissez-moi vos avis !

Je vous retrouve très vite mes chatons !

Reviews please !

AndZero


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour Bonjour !

Après une longue absence, une très longue absence (très très longue... J'ai honte...), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Correspondance !

Je ne voulais pas écrire ce chapitre sans avoir la motivation ou bien l'inspiration. Je ne voulais pas la gâcher avec un mauvais chapitre bâclé et après une année qui n'a pas été de tout repos je n'ai pas réellement trouvé le temps pour me poser et réfléchir à la suite de ma fic.

Cependant je fais mon retour !

Ce chapitre là sera bien plus court que les autres, en effet on arrive sur la fin, mais pas de panique (ou pas...) ce n'est pas le dernier !

Je vous laisse ici, je réponds à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas de page !

 **Chapitre 25 :**

La porte de l'appartement d'Ichigo s'ouvrit lentement et il resta figé devant l'entrée de son appartement. Il savait ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur et il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'entrer.

Cet appartement qui avait été son refuge, l'endroit où il se sentait en sûreté où il pouvait être lui-même sans craindre de représailles. Son chez lui, où il avait passé de nombreuses heures à pleurer et à essayer de guérir les blessures laissées par Jiruga.

Mais maintenant tout avait été détruit. Son ex petit ami avait tout brisé encore une fois. Il avait pénétré dans son appartement comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme s'il était chez lui et que tout lui appartenait.

Les pieds d'Ichigo refusaient de bouger. Le rouquin était paralysé par la peur. Il savait qu'en entrant dans l'appartement Jiruga allait se montrer aussi violent qu'avant, voir pire. Cependant un autre sentiment s'insinuait en Ichigo petit à petit. Un sentiment qu'il avait trop longtemps fait taire et que l'arrivée de Byakuya et sa gentillesse envers lui avait fait ressurgir. Penser à cet homme donnait à Ichigo du courage. Il savait maintenant. Il savait qu'il devait affronter Nnoitra, il le devait pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, dans la crainte, sous l'emprise de Jiruga. La colère commençait maintenant à le ronger. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Sans plus attendre il franchi le pas de la porte et s'enfonça dans son appartement.

Jiruga était là, il attendait patiemment assis sur une chaise. Ses jambes étaient croisées et ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux. L'ébène souriait largement au rouquin quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce. Il souriait pourtant Ichigo pouvait sentir la froideur qui émanait de lui, ses yeux étaient glacials. Jiruga était furieux. Le rouquin se tenait loin de lui et quand son ex petit ami se leva se dernier recula contre le mur derrière lui. Nnoitra avança droit vers lui et plaqua sa main derrière sa tête.

_ Tu es venu Berry.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Ichigo se dégagea et essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son bourreau. Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier du tout le comportement d'Ichigo mais le rouquin ne comptait plus se laisser faire.

_ Ce bâtard riche te donne des ailes, Berry. Mais tu es à moi.

_ Non.

À ces paroles Ichigo avait fait volte face. Non il ne pouvait plus accepter ça. Il ne lui appartenait plus. Il ne devait pas le laisser prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Jiruga sembla encore plus en colère qu'avant et bondi sur le rouquin qu'il plaqua contre le mur, ses deux mains tenant les bras d'Ichigo l'empêchant de bouger.

_ Écoutes moi bien Kurosaki. Peu importe ce que ce connard t'a mis en tête, tu m'appartiens. Je fais ce que je veux de toi, ça à toujours été ainsi et ça le sera toujours est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

Ichigo repoussa comme il le pu Jiruga, et bien qu'il était mort de peur et que l'inquiétude lui vrillait la tête et l'estomac, le rouquin regardait son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais il s'efforça de s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne savait même pas si ces larmes étaient dû à la peur ou bien à autre chose. Ichigo s'éloigna encore une fois de l'ébène et se trouvait maintenant vers sa salle de bain. De cet endroit il avait une vu parfaite sur l'ensemble de son appartement. Rien n'avait bougé si ce n'est la chaise sur laquelle s'était assis Jiruga en l'attendant. Son lit était également défait et de là où il était, Ichigo pu voir des traces de sperme. Il eut un haut le cœur. Nnoitra c'était masturbé dans son lit, dans ses draps. Cela provoqua en Ichigo une vague de colère. Une fois encore il planta son regard dans celui de Jiruga.

_ C'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je ne suis pas à toi. Je ne le serais plus jamais. Tu m'as compris ?

La voix du rouquin avait tremblée et Jiruga se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Ichigo reçu une violente gifle au visage et se retrouva plaqué contre le mur.

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends misérable petite merde ?

Jiruga leva une nouvelle fois sa main et gifla encore une fois Ichigo qui gémit de douleur. Sa joue était rouge vif.

_ Tu crois que parce que je ne t'ai pas touché et que je suis resté loin de toi pendant trois ans ça te donne le droit d'aller voir ailleurs et de me parler comme ça ?

Encore une fois Jiruga frappa Ichigo au visage et du sang commença à couler de son nez.

_ Tu crois que parce que ce bâtard de bourgeois à jeté son dévolu sur toi, je vais te laisser m'échapper ?

Le jeune homme leva les mains vers son visage pour essayer de se protéger, puis essaya vainement de repousser son tortionnaire. Cependant ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à frapper Ichigo dont la lèvre inférieure était maintenant fendue et saignait abondamment.

_ Il te touche et t'embrasse. Tu n'es qu'une petite pute tu le sais ça ? Tu aimes te faire prendre comme une chienne par ce connard ?

Sa main s'était refermée et il donnait à présent des coups de poing à Ichigo et ce dernier se retrouva projeté au sol à moitié assommé.

Jiruga se plaça sur Ichigo. Il arrêta de le frapper et posa ses doigts sur le visage meurtri du rouquin. En effet sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son nez saignait abondamment, son arcade saignait aussi et il commençait à avoir un coquard inquiétant sur son œil droit. Ichigo retrouva ses esprits et un frisson de dégoût traversa son corps quand il senti Nnoitra assis sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son érection.

L'ébène était excité par le fait d'avoir battu Ichigo. Ce dernier sentait le sexe de son ennemie frotter contre son ventre. Il eut envie de vomir et une vague d'affreux souvenirs le submergea. Il fut ramené dans le passé. Dans ce rêve si effrayant qu'il avait fait quelque jours plus tôt. Ce souvenir où Nnoitra l'avait frappé après son retour de vacance. La première fois où Ichigo avait dû accepter une relation sexuelle pour éviter de ce faire battre. Il se revit encore une fois à genoux, Jiruga excité devant lui, lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ichigo fut rapidement ramené sur terre quand Nnoitra commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur le visage tuméfié du rouquin. Il passa sur son front, son nez, ses paupières, l'arcade blessée qui fit grimacer Ichigo de douleur, puis sur ses lèvres. Ichigo ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. Il était terrifié et souffrait également.

Nnoitra le fixait et lui souriait sadiquement. Il continuait doucement ses mouvements sur le visage d'Ichigo, le caressant doucement, tendrement. Tandis qu'une de ses mains était occupée sur le visage du rouquin, la seconde était posée sur le ventre du jeune homme. Ce dernier se tendit encore plus quand il senti Nnoitra la faire bouger afin qu'il puisse la glisser sous le pull du jeune homme. L'envie de vomir devint encore plus présente quand Ichigo senti la main de Jiruga sur la peau de son ventre. Les doigts sur son visage avaient cessés leurs mouvements, ils étaient posés sur les lèvres ensanglantées du rouquin.

_ Cette bouche m'a tellement manqué... Tu sais bien t'en servir Berry... Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie pas vrai Berry... J'ai envie de voir ta bouche autour de ma queue.

_ Va te faire foutre !

Ichigo essaya de se débattre mais le corps de Jiruga sur lui l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement et ce dernier lui agrippa la mâchoire.

_ Tu préfères être avec ce connard c'est ça ? Tu préfères être sa petite pute ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire dans ces cas là ! Je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens espèce de petite merde !

Jiruga avait enlevé ses mains de sur Ichigo et ouvrit son pantalon. Quand il posa sur l'avant du pantalon du rouquin se dernier se revit quelques années plus tôt. Cette fois là il était également allongé sur le sol et Jiruga l'avait violé. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. Quand il sentit que Nnoitra tirait sur son jean Ichigo fut saisit d'un rage telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais connu. Il ne pouvait plus être une victime, c'était terminé. Nnoitra ne lui ferait plus rien.

Le rouquin mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Nnoitra. Ce dernier se retrouva au sol, le souffle coupé, ne sachant pas comment il était arrivé ici. Ichigo se releva d'un bon et se jeta littéralement sur Jiruga. Ne retenant plus ses coups sous l'effet de la colère, il frappa de ses poings l'ébène. Toute la rage qu'il avait gardé en lui, toute la peur qu'il ressentait depuis que tout avait dérapé entre Jiruga et lui, prit possession de son corps. Ichigo le frappait et malgré les gémissements de douleur que poussait l'ébène il ne s'arrêta pas, enfin Nnoitra savait ce que ça faisait d'être une victime, enfin il était sans défense comme Ichigo l'avait été pendant si longtemps. Jiruga était en sang, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et son nez devait certainement être cassé mais Ichigo s'en fichait complètement, il frappait. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Pourtant Nnoitra repoussa brutalement le rouquin et se jeta sur lui. Il le frappa au visage et sans qu'Ichigo ne sache comment il en était arrivé là, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé au sol, Jiruga assis sur lui. L'ébène avait refermé ses mains autour du coup du jeune étudiant et serra de toutes ses forces.

Ichigo senti le souffle lui manquer, il commençait à étouffer. Jiruga était en train de l'étrangler, de le tuer. Le jeune homme essaya de le repousser comme il le pouvait, cependant la douleur et le manque d'air l'empêchait peu à peu d'agir.

Ichigo suffoquait et haletait. Il avait enroulé ses doigts autour des poignets de l'ébène et tenta de le pousser, en vain. Jiruga mettait tout son poids sur ses bras. Le rouquin sentait ses forces le lâcher. Sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir et des larmes coulait de ses yeux. L'air lui manquait maintenant beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse s'échapper de l'emprise de l'ébène.

_ Tu l'as mérité, tu le sais !

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Ichigo essaye de se débattre et ses vaines tentative firent rire l'ébène dont le sang coulait le long de son menton et s'échouait sur le visage du rouquin.

Ce dernier se sentait partir lentement, bientôt il serait inconscient et la seule chose qu'il verrait avant de mourir serait le visage ensanglanté et rayonnant de Jiruga.

_ Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors tu ne seras à personne !

Nnoitra avait dit cela en regardant Ichigo droit dans les yeux. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du cou du rouquin et se dernier poussa des gémissements de douleur. Sa prise sur les poignets de l'ébène se desserra et ses mains tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il ne respirait pratiquement plus et d'horrible bruit commençaient à s'échapper de sa gorge. Le jeune homme sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience et dans peu de temps il serait mort. L'image de Byakuya dansa devant ses yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé et n'avait de toutes façons plus la force de les maintenir ouverts.

Un grand fracas raisonna dans sa tête et d'un coup l'air dans ses poumons revint. Le rouquin toussa et suffoqua en essayant de remplir ses poumons d'air le possible. Il réussi à ouvrit les yeux et vit que Jiruga se tenait loin de lui. Il le voyait par terre et sans perdre de temps le rouquin bondit vers lui. Il avait mal de partout, le manque d'air avait failli le tuer, Nnoitra avait failli le tuer.

La peur n'était qu'un lointain souvenir pour Ichigo. Seul la rage l'habitait maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur de l'ébène, plus peur du tout, l'envie de se venger avait pris le dessus, la vengeance et la rage. Ichigo se tenait à califourchon sur le corps de Jiruga et le frappa de toutes forces. Il ne se retenait pas, il avait envie de lui faire mal. Il frappa sur son nez déjà cassez et Jiruga poussa un cri de douleur. Ichigo le frappa encore et encore, la douleur qu'il ressentait ne l'arrêtait pas. Jiruga avait le visage en sang.

Le jeune homme fut brutalement stoppé par quelqu'un qui lui encercla la taille et le souleva du corps de l'ébène. Il se débattit violemment, mais les bras ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il réussi pourtant à échapper à ses bras et se précipita une nouvelle fois sur le corps de Jiruga qui se roula en boule quand il le vit arriver. Cependant avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre mouvement le jeune Kurosaki se retrouva une nouvelle fois projeté en arrière et encerclé par des bras. Seulement cette fois la personne qui l'avait empêché de sauter sur Jiruga pour le frapper se plaça devant lui et le rouquin s'arrêta immédiatement. Byakuya était là et le regardait avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude.

_ Ichigo calme toi ! C'est moi, calme toi !

Ichigo fondit alors en larme et se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. Kuchiki le suivit et ne perdit pas de temps pour le reprendre dans ses bras.

_ C'est fini Ichigo il ne te fera plus rien, c'est fini.

Le rouquin se laissa bercer un instant par son correspondant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cependant un grabuge sans nom lui fit lever la tête. Par dessus l'épaule du professeur Ichigo put voir que son père était présent et que des policiers l'empêchait d'aller frapper Jiruga qui était déjà presque inconscient. Nnoitra était menotté et deux agents de police le firent sortir de l'appartement du rouquin en le portant presque. Le calme revint peu à peu et Isshin se précipita sur son fils et son petit ami. Ce dernier bien qu'affreusement réticent s'écarta et laissa Kurosaki père serrer le rouquin dans ses bras.

Ichigo se remit à pleurer, cependant il ne savait pas s'il pleurait parce qu'il avait peur ou bien s'il pleurait de soulagement. En effet il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Malgré le fait qu'il ait failli mourir, il avait pu tenir tête à Jiruga et se venger, le laissant pratiquement inconscient sur le sol.

_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait fils. Il a compris où est sa place ! Il ne te fera plus rien Byakuya-san s'en est assuré.

Ichigo se recula de son père et regarda Byakuya qui le reprit dans ses bras. Il le serra fort lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là pour lui et les larmes du rouquin cessèrent doucement. Il se sentait léger et libérer. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Byakuya et ce dernier le serrait fort contre lui. Les bras du rouquin s'enroulèrent autour du professeur et ils restèrent un moment ainsi sous le regard attentif est inquiet de Isshin. Les policiers, quant à eux, attendaient impatiemment la fin de cet échange afin de pouvoir rapidement commencer à prendre la déposition du jeune homme. Il était certain que pour toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, la nuit allait être longue.

L'un des agents se racla la gorge attirant tous les regards sur lui. Ce dernier pas dérangé pour un sous s'avança vers eux et Ichigo dû se séparer du noble. Le rouquin savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de tout repos, il profita du peu de silence qui régnait dans la pièce afin de se calmer un peu.

Cependant il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps car le policier s'avança un peu plus vers lui et commença à parler.

_ Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo, il va falloir que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ichigo se déplaça lentement dans la pièce, il avait l'impression d'être un étranger et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Le rouquin remarqua alors l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. En effet ce dernier tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements étaient couvert de sang et il n'aurait pu dire de celui de qui il s'agissait. Ses mains étaient douloureuse, tout son corps l'était. Il se rendit alors compte que l'adrénaline lui avait fait momentanément oublier qu'il avait mal et que si ces hommes n'étaient pas intervenus il serait probablement mort. Une vive douleur traversa sa gorge et ses poumons l'obligeant à s'asseoir et reprendre son souffle dans des gémissements de douleur sous les regards inquiets de toutes les personnes présentes.

Isshin se précipita sur son fils et commença à regarder ses blessures une à une. Le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki diagnostiqua et fit la liste de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, cependant il se fit rapidement arrêter par les policiers quand il voulu appliquer des glaçons sur le cou du rouquin.

_ Kurosaki-sensei, pour le moment il ne faut rien faire. Nous devons prendre en photo les blessures de votre fils, cela nous servira de pièce à conviction. S'il vous plait Kurosaki-san expliquez nous ce qu'il s'est passé, plus vite nous saurons plus vite nous pourrons agir.

Ichigo essaya de se reprendre malgré le fait que sa gorge le brûlait atrocement. Son père allait faire un scandale mais Byakuya eut la brillante idée d'intervenir.

_ Kurosaki-sensei, il faut les écouter, ses photos servirons de preuve afin de pouvoir faire enfermer Nnoitra pour un long moment.

Isshin se fit violence mais obéi aux forces de l'ordre.

_ Je n'aime pas voir mon fils ainsi. Dépêchez vous que je puisse agir rapidement.

Les policiers ne perdirent pas de temps et se précipitèrent sur le rouquin avec un appareil photo. Ichigo se laissa faire, bien trop amorphe pour pouvoir protester. Il fit donc docilement ce que les policiers lui demandaient. Les changement de position afin de pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue sur ce que Jiruga avait fait à son corps furent pénible pour le rouquin car le moindre mouvements le faisait souffrir. Il avait mal de partout, il avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus.

Malgré tout, ce moment lui permis de reprendre un peu ses esprits et de se calmer. Peu à peu il se rendait compte de ce qui lui était arrivé et il n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Il se sentait épuisé et totalement confus. Le manque d'air l'avait épuisé à un point inimaginable.

Une fois que les agents de police furent satisfaits des clichés qu'ils avaient pu prendre, l'un d'eux, celui qui s'était raclé la gorge, demanda une nouvelle fois au rouquin de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ichigo parla enfin. Il raconta tout depuis le début. Sa rencontre avec Jiruga, leur vie ensemble puis comment tout avait dérapé. Il raconta comment Nnoitra le violentait et son viol. Isshin était alors intervenu en affirmant avoir été témoin et que s'il n'était pas intervenu il aurait sûrement retrouvé son fils mort un jour ou l'autre. Puis Ichigo raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son appartement. Une fois son histoire terminée, il ferma la bouche et se mura dans un silence de plomb.

Byakuya avait serré les dents et les poings quand il entendit le discours du jeune étudiant. Réentendre l'histoire d'Ichigo ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Savoir que cet enfoiré avait osé lever la main sur son petit ami le rendait fou de colère. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il su ce que l'ébène avait dit et fait à son rouquin le soir même. Il eut envie de partir au commissariat et de frapper sur l'ex petit copain du jeune homme.

Le policier avait tout noté sur son petit carnet et une fois que le récit d'Ichigo fut terminé chacun d'eux garda le silence. Ils avaient l'air tout autant choqué que profondément désolé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En voyant leurs regards désolés Ichigo baissa la tête, il fut saisit du même sentiment de colère que quelques années plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas que les gens aient pitié de lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était inscrit sur le site de correspondance qui lui avait permis de faire la connaissance de Kuchiki.

Byakuya qui regardait à présent son petit ami avec attention. Il le voyait là, assis la tête baissée, le visage totalement meurtri, d'inquiétants hématomes autour de son cou et de son œil. Le poings qu'Ichigo était en train de serrer étaient eux aussi abîmés par les coups qu'il avait mis à Jiruga. À cette pensée il fut incroyablement fière de son étudiant. Il avait réussi. Il avait pu tenir tête à son tortionnaire et il en était heureux, Ichigo en avait besoin. Le noble remarqua également qu'Ichigo évitait tout contact visuel avec qui que ce soit et cela lui mis la puce à l'oreille, il savait exactement ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du rouquin et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour le rouquin le policier recommença à parler.

_ Kurosaki-san, je vous promets que nous allons tout faire pour que cette personne ne sorte pas de prison avant un bon moment. Cependant il va vous falloir un avocat. Nous pouvons vous conseiller et vous dire vers qui vous diriger.

_ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire messieurs. Je vais m'en occuper.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Byakuya. I compris celui du rouquin.

_ Excusez-moi Kuchiki-sama mais vous ne pouvez pas représenter ce jeune homme, vous êtes trop impliqué.

Byakuya se redressa et toisa l'homme qui lui avait parler.

_ Je sais ce qu'il en est. Ne pensez pas m'apprendre mon métier.

La prestance du noble fit se ratatiner l'agent de police qui lui faisait face. Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Chacun se regardait dans les yeux. Ichigo lui baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois et passa ses mains sur sa gorge, il recommença à tousser et à gémir de douleur. Isshin se précipita sur lui et examina son cou de plus près.

_ Ichi, il faut que je t'emmène à la clinique. Il faut que je te soigne.

_ Vous pouvez y aller Messieurs, cependant nous allons vous recontacter. Il va falloir que vous déposiez plainte contre Nnoitra-san afin qu'un procès puisse débuter.

Ichigo hocha la tête et regarda les policiers sortir de chez lui. Une fois qu'ils furent parti, le silence revint dans l'appartement du rouquin. Se dernier toussait sous le regard inquiet des deux hommes. Cela arrangeait Ichigo pour le moment. En effet ne pas pouvoir parler retardait l'échéance du moment où il allait devoir parler de tout ça avec son père et son petit ami et il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout même.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement l'adrénaline retombait doucement. Tout son corps tremblait à présent. Il repensa au fait qu'il avait failli mourir. Merde Jiruga avait failli le tuer et Ichigo se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire sadique. Il se souvenait également de l'érection de l'ébène qu'il avait senti sur lui par deux fois. Jiruga bandait en essayant de le tuer. Putain il était complètement taré.

Le rouquin trembla encore plus et Byakuya s'approcha rapidement de lui en même tant qu'Isshin.

_ Ichigo il faut qu'on aille à la clinique, tout de suite !

Le jeune homme ne pu cependant pas bouger, ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup trop et quand il essaya de se lever son estomac se tordit violemment. Il allait vomir.

Il se leva donc tant bien que mal, et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible dans sa salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il ne fit pas attention à son père qui hurlait derrière la porte et il vomit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Pendant plusieurs seconde le rouquin vomit, la douleur de sa gorge le faisait pleurer mais il ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Il se maintint le cou essayant de calmer la douleur mais ce fut impossible. Il pleurait de douleur. Il appuya sur la chasse d'eau afin d'évacuer le contenu des toilettes et aussi rapidement que ses jambes lui permettaient il alla se rincer la bouche. Puis il remarqua son reflet dans le miroir et encore une fois une sombre colère s'empara de lui. Jiruga lui avait refait le portrait. Son visage était presque entièrement recouvert de sang. Son œil droit abordait maintenant un coquard inquiétant. Le pire étaient les marques autour de son cou. Elles étaient violacées et on pouvait nettement apercevoir sur l'épiderme normalement blanc du rouquin, l'emprunte des doigts de l'ébène. Ichigo pouvait également voir l'endroit où Nnoitra avait enfoncé ses ongles un pendant un instant le jeune homme pu pratiquement ressentir une nouvelle fois la douleur. Il pouvait ressentir une nouvelle fois l'impression d'étouffer et une crise de panique le submergea. Il se retrouva au sol à suffoquer, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et de violents sanglots le submergeaient.

Le bruit qu'il avait fait en tombant sur le sol avait alerté les deux hommes dans l'autre pièce et Ichigo les entendait crier. Dans un ultime effort il ouvrit le loquet de la porte et Byakuya se retrouva immédiatement à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras, le réconfortant autant que possible. Le jeune étudiant respirait fort, il hyperventilait et son père lui apporta un sac. Faisant s'écarter Byakuya, Isshin colla le sac en plastique sur la bouche de son fils, le forçant à respirer à l'intérieur. Les larmes coulaient toujours et le noble faisant son possible pour le rassurer. Il lui parlait, lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'aurait plus à souffrir de la sorte, que tout était terminé.

Pendant plusieurs minutes encore, l'appartement du rouquin était bercé par le bruit des sanglots du rouquin et par les paroles réconfortantes de Kuchiki. Isshin était là, il regardait attentivement ce qu'il se passait. Son fils était dans un état physique déplorable, il espérait simplement que son état mental ne le soit pas autant. Il savait tout de même qu'Ichigo était entre de bonnes mains. Kuchiki était quelqu'un de bien et il aimait son fils, il n'en avait aucun doute. Alors il savait que le noble ne le laisserai pas tomber.

Le patriarche de la famille Kurosaki retourna dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et allait prendre des glaçons dans le petit congèle du rouquin. Il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain et vit que Byakuya avait relevé Ichigo qui s'était calmé et l'installa sur une chaise.

_ Ichigo mets ça sur ton œil ça va le faire dégonfler et nous irons ensuite à la clinique, je te ramènerai chez toi après.

Le jeune homme obéi à son père et posa le sac de glace sur son œil meurtrie. Byakuya le regarda un instant puis fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour en sortir son téléphone portable.

_ Je... Je ne veux pas rester ici...

La voix du jeune étudiant était rauque et parler le faisait souffrir, pourtant il avait fait l'effort de parler. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cet appartement, il ne voulait pas dormir dans ce lit et dans ses draps. Draps dans lesquels Nnoitra s'était masturbé quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Tu pourras rester chez moi.

Le professeur regardait Ichigo et ce dernier acquiesça. Il voulait rester avec Kuchiki. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait faillit ne plus le voir et maintenant il se rendait compte à quel point il l'aimait.

_ Je vais t'aider à préparer tes affaires Ichi.

_ Et moi je vais passer un coup de téléphone. Je reviens vite ne t'en fait pas.

Byakuya avait apparemment lu dans ses pensées. En effet entendre qu'il allait partir fit peur au rouquin et ce dernier allait protester et lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il reste près de lui. Le noble pressa le bras du jeune homme et sorti de l'appartement.

Le rouquin regarda son père qui lui souris doucement et l'aida alors à préparer ses affaires. Pendant une dizaine de minutes le père et le fils firent le sac du rouquin et quand ils eurent fini ils sortirent de l'appartement. La porte avait été forcée mais Ichigo parvenait encore à la fermer à clé. Byakuya les attendait près de l'ascenseur et quand ils furent tous ensembles ils descendirent. Une fois dehors le rouquin pu remarquer que seule la voiture du noble était présente. Ils s'installèrent tous à l'intérieur puis Byakuya démarra. La voiture était silencieuse. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, pensées peu reluisante vu les événements qui venaient de se passer. Ichigo souffrait toujours beaucoup. Son œil le lançait malgré la glace, sa lèvre le piquait et il sentait du sang couler de son arcade. Mais la pire douleur qu'il ressentait était celle de sa gorge. Elle le brûlait et le rouquin avait du mal à déglutir.

Le trajet jusqu'à la clinique Kurosaki fut rapide et ce fut donc en peu de temps qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une des salles de soin d'Isshin. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et installa son fils. Il commença d'abord par faire un bandage sur les phalanges après les avoir soigneusement nettoyées et désinfectées. Puis il s'occupa de son œil sur lequel il appliqua une bonne dose de crème. Puis vint le tour de sa lèvre. Isshin désinfecta consciencieusement la plaie puis il appliqua une crème cicatrisante. Ichigo ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire par son père. Il voulait que la douleur de son cou s'arrête, il voulait ne plus sentir cette affreuse brûlure dans sa gorge, alors il se laissait faire patiemment.

_ Enlève ton manteau, ton pull et ton T-shirt Ichigo.

Le jeune homme fit silencieusement ce que son père lui demandait. Rapidement il se retrouva torse nu devant Byakuya et son père. Le noble pu voir que le torse du rouquin était également couvert de bleus. Il fut saisi d'une violente envie d'aller casser la figure de Nnoitra mais il se retint. Ichigo avait besoin de lui.

Isshin fit se coucher le jeune homme et recommença à s'occuper de lui. Il prit soin des hématomes du rouquin tout en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser un peu plus. Isshin était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et Byakuya était concentré sur les mouvements qu'exerçait le médecin. C'est pour cette raison que personne à part Ichigo ne remarqua que Masaki Kurosaki était entrée dans la pièce et observait son fils les yeux remplis de larmes. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait depuis le début, Ichigo se mit alors à pleurer à chaude larmes faisant paniquer les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Puis Byakuya remarqua la mère de son étudiant et se calma aussitôt.

Le noble s'écarta, laissant passer Masaki et Isshin la remarqua enfin. L'homme se calma et laissa lui aussi passer sa femme. Cette dernière s'avança rapidement vers le lit où était allongé Ichigo et le prit dans ses bras doucement.

Pendant un moment le rouquin resta dans les bras de sa mère, ne faisant plus attention à la douleur de son cou et de sa gorge. Il se laissait envelopper par l'amour de sa mère. Dans ses bras il pouvait se permettre de pleurer et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait eu peur pour ses sœurs, son père, sa mère et Byakuya. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait cru aux menaces de Nnoitra, et qu'il ne voulait pas que sa famille souffre à cause de lui.

Ichigo passa ses bras dans le dos de Masaki et la serra contre lui. La rousse lui rendit son étreinte et pleurait avec lui. Doucement elle lui caressa les cheveux, le réconfortant le plus possible. Puis quand elle senti que son fils se calmait, la mère de la famille Kurosaki se recula et laissa la placa à son mari.

Personne ne prononça un mot. Byakuya observait tout le monde mais à chaque fois son regard se posait sur Ichigo. Le rouquin avait les joues humides de ses larmes et le noble voyait son visage se tordre de douleur. En effet Isshin était maintenant en train de soigner le cou du rouquin et les hématomes qu'avait laissé les mains de Jiruga n'avait pas d'impressionnant que la couleur. Ils étaient maintenant tout boursouflés et la couleur bleue, jaune était extrêmement voyante. Isshin avait tout désinfecté et une épaisse couche de crème était maintenant étalée sur la peau du jeune homme.

Ichigo pu se rhabiller et son père lui donna deux pilules.

_ Tu dois prendre prendre ses deux cachets pendant au moins une semaine Ichi. La première va aider les hématomes à se résorber et l'autre va réduire l'inflammation de ta gorge.

En même temps qu'il lui expliqua cela, Isshin avait tendu un vers d'eau à son fils qui en avala une grande gorgé avec les médicaments. Quand l'eau entra en contact avec l'intérieur de sa bouche et de sa gorge Ichigo senti comme un soulagement, le froid apaisa la douleur et il bu le reste de l'eau.

_ Ichigo chéri, tes sœurs se font du soucis pour toi.

_ Je... je vais aller les voir...

la voix du rouquin était rauque et cassée mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Le plus dérangeant pour lui pour le moment c'était le fait qu'il avait mal et qu'il ne pouvait pas se racler la gorge.

_ Allons-y, elles sont couchées et même s'il est tard elles ne dorment pas j'en suis certaine. Tu nous a fait peur en partant ainsi mon chéri.

_ Je suis désolée maman mais... mais il...

_ Ne dit rien pour le moment. Va voir tes sœurs et nous parlerons après ne t'en fait pas.

La famille Kurosaki accompagnée de Byakuya arriva dans la maison et le jeune homme se dirigea directement vers l'escalier afin de pouvoir aller voir ses petites sœurs. Les trois autres allèrent l'attendre dans le salon.

Le rouquin monta doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Karin. Il était sûr d'y trouver également Yuzu. Les deux sœurs avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans la chambre de Karin quand l'une d'entre elle avait peur. Ichigo ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et pénétra doucement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule la lumière qui filtrait de sous la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Le rouquin pouvait voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que Yuzu était allongée auprès de Karin. Les deux jeunes filles bougèrent quand Ichigo s'assit sur le lit.

Yuzu se redressa doucement et vint s'installer sur les genoux de son frère. Avec les gestes les plus doux qu'il soit elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte et pendant un moment ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi, sous le regard de Karin.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien Ichi-nii ?

Yuzu s'était reculée et essaya de distinguer l'expression de son frère dans l'obscurité.

_ Je... Je vais aller mieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti Ichi-nii ?

Ichigo se racla la gorge. Il espérait grandement que les médicaments que son père lui avait prescrit allaient agir vite.

_ Jiruga m'a appelé. Il voulait que je vienne. Il a dit que si je n'y allais pas il allait s'en prendre à vous.

Yuzu se réinstalla aux côtés de Karin et regarda son grand frère dans le noir.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu y es allé Ichi-nii ?

_ Pour vous protéger. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il vous fasse du mal. Alors je n'ai pas hésité. Vous êtes tout pour moi les filles, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

Karin se redressa cette fois et posa une de ses mains sur la joue gauche du rouquin. La main de la jeune fille était chaude et son pouce caressait doucement la pommette du jeune homme. Pendant un moment Ichigo se laissa aller à cette étreinte inattendue de la part de Karin, et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse. Il ne saurait dire à quel point cela le réconforta mais la main de sa jeune sœur sur sa joue lui réchauffait également le cœur.

_ Mais Ichi-nii, qui est-ce qui te protège toi ?

Karin le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ichigo le savait. Pourtant il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Qui le protégeait lui ? Qui est-ce qui s'inquiétait pour lui à part ses parents et ses amis ?

_ Byakuya-san le protège. J'en suis certaine.

_ Yuzu tu...

_ Je le sais. Byakuya-san te protège et il te protégera toujours.

La réponse que Yuzu avait donné sembla convenir à Karin puisque cette dernière enleva sa main de sur la joue de son frère et se recoucha à côté de sa sœur. Les deux jeunes filles baillèrent et Ichigo compris qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il les embrassa l'une et l'autre et sorti de la chambre doucement. Une fois la porte refermée il ne bougea pas. Les paroles de Yuzu raisonnèrent dans sa tête. Byakuya le protégeait. Il n'avait pas su répondre à sa sœur pourtant il le savait. Byakuya le protégeait. Il devait être celui qui avait fait partir Jiruga de sur lui alors qu'il allait le tuer. Byakuya qu'il avait supplié de le laisser s'occuper de cette histoire, Byakuya à qui il avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Le rouquin rougit fortement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit au noble. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait avoué et il était intimement persuadé que le noble n'allait pas oublier. Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains et grimaça quand ses doigts rencontrèrent son arcade douloureuse. Il devait redescendre mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire face à son professeur maintenant qu'il se souvenait lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait redescendre. Ses parents et le noble l'attendaient. Ichigo avança dans les escaliers mais s'arrêta encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il devait réagir face à Byakuya maintenant. Le rouquin passa sa langue sur sa blessure à la lèvre et grimaça au goût de la pommade cicatrisante. Puis il se décida enfin, il allait faire comme si rien n'avait été dit. Peut être même que Byakuya n'avait pas compris le sens de ses mots.

Ichigo descendit cette fois les escaliers et se dirigea dans le salon. Le silence régnait et il savait exactement pourquoi. Il allait devoir donner des explications et tout le monde attendait de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Byakuya et Masaki étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé, tandis qu'Isshin était lui assis dans le fauteuil. Quand le rouquin arriva dans la pièce tout les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Ichigo se sentit tout petit et avança avec hésitation. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur l'autre fauteuil et regarda ses mains. Il savait qu'il allait de voir parler mais il ne parvenait pour le moment pas à parler. Raconter à sa mère ce qu'il venait de ce passer rendait la chose encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait faillit mourir, il avait faillit ne plus revoir personne, laisser ses amis, sa famille et Byakuya. Pour le moment il ne se rendait pas compte réellement des événements qu'il avait vécu mais il sentait peu à peu la réalité remonter et il ne voulait que personne ne voit la réaction qu'il allait avoir à ce moment-là.

_ Ichigo chéri, j'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es parti comme une furie et tu reviens dans cet état là... J'aimerai comprendre.

Ichigo regarda sa mère puis son père et Byakuya et lâcha un soupire. Il devait en passer par là.

_ Pendant le repas tout à l'heure, Jiruga m'a appelé, il voulait que je le rejoigne chez moi. J'ai d'abord refusé mais il vous a menacé. Il vous a tous menacé. Et je ne peux pas envisager qu'on vous fasse du mal à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et je suis parti.

_ Effectivement tu n'as pas réfléchi. Tu aurais dû nous en parler.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers son père. Ce dernier était sérieux et en colère. Le jeune homme se fit tout petit. Son père était rarement en colère et il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été complètement abruti d'agir ainsi.

_ Je sais papa... Je sais mais... En même temps je devais lui faire face, je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur toute ma vie.

_ Mais nous aurions pu t'aider.

Cette fois ce fut Byakuya qui parla et le regard qu'il jeta à Ichigo lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Le noble était furieux et il le savait.

_ Je le sais ! Mais pour une fois je devais lui montrer... Lui montrer que je pouvais lui faire fasse et qu'il n'aurait plus le dessus sur moi.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite mon chéri ?

Ichigo tenta le plus possible d'ignorer les regards lourd de reproche de son père et de son petit ami et continua son histoire.

_ Quand je suis arrivé à mon appartement, Jiruga était là, il m'attendait et il s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a dit que j'étais à lui et je lui ai dit que non. Il n'a pas aimé du tout, il m'a dit que Byakuya me donnait des ailes mais que j'étais à lui et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là dessus. Je l'ai repoussé et j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il... qu'il s'était touché dans mon lit. Ça m'a mis en colère et je lui ai dit que non. Que non je n'étais pas à lui et que je ne le serai jamais. Ça l'a rendu fou et il à commencé à me frapper. Je me suis retrouvé par terre, Jiruga sur moi et il n'arrêtait plus de me frapper.

Ichigo fit une pause. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui avait des larmes plein les yeux mais qui les retenait comme elle le pouvait. Isshin et Byakuya qui avait déjà entendu son histoire redoutaient surtout ce qui allait suivre.

_ Continu Ichigo.

Le rouquin hocha la tête et obéi à sa mère.

_ Jiruga a arrêté de me frapper et je l'ai senti me toucher, il était excité par ce qu'il était en train de me faire et je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Je me suis dégagé et je l'ai frappé à mon tour, je l'ai frappé comme il me frappait. Et puis il m'a repoussé et il s'est jeté sur moi encore une fois. Cette fois il était hors de lui et il a... il a enroulé ses mains autour de mon cou et il a serré... il... il a essayé de me tuer... Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ni à bouger... Je ne pouvais plus rien faire et il était excité. Je le sentais sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part le regarder me sourire en m'étranglant.

Ichigo ne parla plus, il regardait sa mère qui avait mis une de ses mains sur sa bouche, et dont les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues.

_ Et puis il a été projeté en arrière et quand j'ai repris mon souffle je me suis jeté sur lui. Je l'ai frappé, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter et je ne pensais plus à rien à part au fait qu'il ait voulu me tuer. Et puis on m'a tiré en arrière. La police à pris ma déposition et je vais devoir prendre un avocat pour que Jiruga ne sorte pas de prison.

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Seule les sanglots de Masaki Kurosaki troublait le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Ichigo évitait le regard de tout le monde pourtant une question le tourmentait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, et après encore quelque minutes de silence le rouquin se décida enfin à parler.

_ Comment est-ce que vous saviez où je me trouvais ?

Isshin qui était occupé à consoler sa femme en la serrant doucement dans ses bras et en caressant doucement sa crinière rousse, laissa le soin à Byakuya de répondre à la question d'Ichigo. Le Professeur regarda dans les yeux le rouquin et pris un instant avant de répondre. Kuchiki détaillait son étudiant, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Le rouquin voyait parfaitement que le professeur était en colère. Très en colère. Le visage du noble était implacable, aucune émotions ne se lisaient sur son beau visage. Il était complètement fermé et Ichigo baissa les yeux quand il croisa son regard. Il se sentait minuscule. Le rouquin savait pourtant bien que le noble ne lui ferait pas de mal et il se sentait rassuré mais il savait également que Byakuya n'allait pas tenir éternellement sa langue et quand sa colère allait sortir Ichigo n'allait pas apprécier.

_ Quand tu es parti, nous nous sommes tous demandé ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il t'arrivait. Alors j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais je tombais sur ton répondeur, j'en ai donc déduit que tu étais dans le métro. Et puis tu as enfin décroché et j'ai su où tu allais. Nnoitra n'avait pas d'autre endroit où t'attirer de toutes façons. Alors nous n'avons pas perdu de temps et nous sommes vite partis. Nous sommes arrivés aussi vite que possible. Une bonne chose, au vu de la situation.

Byakuya ne dit plus rien et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans un profond et pesant silence. Ichigo regardait ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux, n'osant plus lever les yeux. Le rouquin sentait parfaitement les yeux de son noble professeur sur lui. Il savait que l'homme était en colère et il ne voulait pour le moment pas lui faire face. Les reniflements de sa mère lui venait aux oreilles et la fatigue le gagnait. La fatigue qui se mélangeait maintenant peu à peu avec la réalité qui lui revenait en pleine tête. Il devait sortir de là. Il devait prendre l'air et dormir.

Ichigo se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris des trois autres personnes de la pièce.

_ J'ai besoin de sortir... Je dois prendre l'air.

_ Nous allons rentrer.

Masaki Kurosaki acquiesça aux paroles de Byakuya et pris son fils dans ses bras. Ichigo se faisait violence pour ne pas partir en courant. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, le besoin d'air se faisait ressentir. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre remontait maintenant par vagues dans son esprit et la réalité des choses lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Cependant il rendit son étreinte à sa mère et lui promis de l'appeler le lendemain. Après une accolade de la part de son père, accolade qui se voulait plus un câlin étouffant du point de vue du rouquin. Puis les deux hommes sortirent de la maison des Kurosaki après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait de rentrer à pied. Kuchiki reviendrait chercher sa voiture le lendemain.

Ichigo marchait rapidement, Byakuya se tenait derrière lui marchant à un rythme plus calme, ne cherchant pas à le rejoindre. Le rouquin respirait vite et fort, il ferma un instant les yeux et revit le visage de Nnoitra au dessus de lui, ses mains autour de sa gorge, serrant. Le tuant petit à petit. L'étudiant rouvrit brusquement les yeux, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et il porta ses mains à sa gorge essayant de repousser celles invisibles de Jiruga. Kurosaki s'était arrêté et tomba à genoux sur le trottoir. Une crise de panique le gagna. Son corps tremblait fortement. Des images des événements passés lui revenaient en tête et il n'arrivait pas à les repousser. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était plus physique mais mentale et ses propres mains serraient à présent sa gorge. Il voulait à tout pris enlevé la sensation des mains de Nnoitra sur lui.

_ Ichigo ! Calme toi !

Byakuya était à genoux devant Ichigo et enleva les mains du rouquin qui étaient en train d'aggraver ses blessures. Ichigo pleurait à chaude larmes et le regardait, désespéré.

_ S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... Byakuya s'il te plaît...

Kuchiki fit remonter ses mains sur les avants-bras du rouquin, puis il remonta et lentement il arriva à ses épaules qu'il serra doucement. Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme, Byakuya fit glisser ses mains vers son cou et passa doucement ses doigts sur les blessures de son étudiant. Ichigo poussa un gémissement plaintif et le noble recula ses mains.

_ Non ! S'il te plaît Byakuya... j'ai besoin... s'il te plaît enlève ses mains de sur moi...

Byakuya fixa un instant son petit ami dans les yeux pour être sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait et rapprocha alors ses mains de son cou. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur les blessures qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Il en fit doucement le tour tout en regardant les réactions du jeune Kurosaki. Ce dernier avait le visage inondé de larmes, et également de peur et de douleur mais il continuait de fixer son professeur. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Les mouvements de Byakuya sur sa peau le faisaient souffrir autant qu'ils l'apaisaient. Les doigts de Kuchiki passèrent derrière sa nuque et ses paumes de mains vinrent se poser sur le cou de son étudiant. Pendant un moment ils restèrent ainsi. Les mains de Byakuya, chaudes, réconfortantes et chaleureuses autour du cou d'Ichigo.

Le rouquin baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il laissa la sensation et la chaleur des mains de son professeur prendre la place de celle de Jiruga. Les pouces de l'homme caressaient doucement le menton de son étudiant. Byakuya le regardait tendrement. Ichigo avait arrêté de pleurer et cela grâce à lui. Il sentait sous ses mains le pouls du rouquin se calmer, sa peau se réchauffait également grâce à la chaleur de ses mains. Le noble bougea ses mains et ses pouces caressèrent maintenant ses lèvres tendrement. L'un d'eux effleura la blessure qu'avait laissé Jiruga sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme. Ne tenant plus Byakuya déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Ichigo poussa un soupire de soulagement et Kuchiki approfondi lentement le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent tendrement. Ce baiser était doux, tendre, amoureux et inconsciemment les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Leurs corps se touchèrent et Byakuya remonta ses mains et prit le visage d'Ichigo en coupe. Le baiser se fit encore plus profond et quand le noble entendit Ichigo pousser un petit gémissement il se recula et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis sur sa mâchoire et son menton. Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'accrocha au manteau de son professeur quand il senti son souffle chaud dans son cou. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la bouche du rouquin quand il senti les lèvres du noble se poser gentiment sur sa peau. Byakuya ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à déposer ses lèvres sur toute la blessure de son petit ami. Ce dernier serrait de plus en plus le manteau de l'ébène. Il appréciait profondément ce qu'était en train de faire le noble. Pas seulement parce que sentir sa bouche sur sa peau lui envoyait des frissons dans son corps et le faisait se sentir tout chose. Parce qu'avec ses baisers Byakuya était en train d'enlever les derniers souvenir de la sensation des mains de Jiruga sur la peau du rouquin.

Quand Byakuya eut fini il serra ses bras autour d'Ichigo qui se laissa aller volontiers à cette étreinte. Pendant encore quelques minutes ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Appréciant la présence de l'autre et le réconfort qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement. Ichigo avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kuchiki et respirait de grande bouffées de son odeur. Cela eut pour conséquence de finir de le calmer. Quand le noble senti son étudiant totalement calme il les fit se relever et il se recula. Il pu alors voir qu'Ichigo avait les joues ravagées par les larmes, il essuya doucement son visage avec ses pouces et le rouquin lui adressa un petit sourire. Un sourire qui fit passer plus d'émotion que des paroles et Byakuya, pour la première fois depuis un moment maintenant, sourit de retour à son étudiant. Kuchiki saisit la main d'Ichigo qui la serra doucement et ils reprirent le chemin vers la demeure du noble.

Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence se fit et aucun d'eux ne voulait le briser. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé un certain calme et cela leur allait très bien. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Ichigo pouvait voir que Byakuya avait regagné son masque d'impassibilité et la tension ainsi que la colère avait reprit possession de son corps. Le rouquin ne savait plus où se mettre maintenant. Il savait que la colère de son professeur était dirigée contre lui et il ne voulait rien faire pour aggraver son cas. Cependant il ne voulait pas rester ainsi. Il ne voulait pas que Byakuya soit en colère contre lui. Il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un soit en colère contre lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne voulait plus. Ichigo regardait ses pieds, des larmes pleins les yeux. Il était fou amoureux de cet homme. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et Byakuya était maintenant en colère contre lui. Il savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa pseudo déclaration mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser que la réciprocité de ses sentiments était inexistante. Byakuya l'appréciait mais il ne pouvait pas lui rendre l'amour qu'il lui portait. C'était impossible. Le comportement immature dont il avait fait preuve durant cette soirée devait lui avoir prouvé que malgré son affection pour lui, Byakuya ne pouvait pas se préoccuper des névroses de quelqu'un d'autre.

Doucement Ichigo porta son autre main à son visage et essaya d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il essaya de faire cela en silence afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du noble sur lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi il pleurait. Le rouquin senti la main de Byakuya serrer la sienne et le noble ralentit le pas.

_ J'ai appelé Jaggerjack.

FINI CE CHAPITRE !

J'espère que vous avez avez apprécié le lire ! J'ai galéré à l'écrire mais le voilà !

Comme promis voilà les réponses à vos reviews (avec un retard sans nom... vraiment est-ce qu'on peut encore appeler ça un retard?)

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **calinmonamour :** c'est bien mon kiff les fins de chapitre SCANDALEUSE !

 **Noah2209 :** j'espère que tu seras aussi ravie de me retrouver avec ce chapitre (vraiment je m'excuse du retard)

 **Bad Joke :** Voilà la confrontation !

 **Kama-Chan59 :** ALORS DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de la fic (j'espère encore te compter parmi mes lecteurs...)

 **Clem :** SI JE PEUX AHAHAH ! Voilà la suite en tout cas !

 **Mycetina :** Désolée du retard ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! Oui effectivement on a pas vu Byakuya effondré mais ce ne sera pas dans cette fic, peut être dans une autre qui sait ? En tout cas merci pour ta gentille review ça m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Chizu Aki :** Coucou désolée pour l'attente mais comme je l'ai dit au début je ne me voyais pas gâcher la fic avec un truc bâclé ! J'espère voir bientôt une de tes reviews et que ce chapitre te plaira !

BIEN BIEN BIEN ! Je vais me remettre à écrire la suite !

J'attends vos avis et vos reviewx !

Je vous fais pleins de bisous, je vous dis à bientôt j'espère.

Bisous baveux.

AndZero


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour !

Voici la suite de Correspondance, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews T.T (un peu normal après 1 ans d'absence...)

Je vais essayer de vous sortir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines car une autre fic est en route (Merlin, Libre dans Sa tête. Si vous voulez aller lire!) et je vais essayer de la finir également !

Bien ! Assez de blabla je vous laisse à la lecture ! (réponse aux reviews en bas de page!)

Bonne lecture,

AndZero.

Chapitre 26 :

Ichigo s'arrêta net et regarda son professeur avec incompréhension. Il avait du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi Byakuya avait-il appelé Grimmjow ? En avait-il si marre que cela ? Il l'avait appelé pour lui dire que s'il avait envie il lui laissait le rouquin avec plaisir ? Ichigo se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé à ça. Kuchiki ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il allait lui dire calmement qu'entre eux rien n'était possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer sa vie compliqué et en plus gérer ses problèmes à lui, mais il n'allait pas le « donner » à Jaggerjack. Vraiment le manque d'air que son cerveau avait subit devait avoir eu raison de quelques uns de ses neurones.

Byakuya s'arrêta également et regarda Ichigo dans les yeux. Le rouquin remercia la nuit de cacher les traces de larmes sur son visage et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Le noble n'allait pas pouvoir se rendre compte qu'il avait pleuré silencieusement il y avait de cela quelque minutes.

_ Pardon ?

La voix rendue rauque du rouquin brisa le silence de la nuit, un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche et c'est comme cela qu'il se rendit compte que la température avait largement chutée et un frisson fit réalisé à Ichigo qu'il avait froid. Il était même gelé.

_ J'ai appelé Jaggerjack.

_ Oui d'accord mais pourquoi ?

Byakuya, qui tenait toujours la main du rouquin dans la sienne, le traîna afin qu'ils se remettent en mouvement. Le frisson qui avait parcouru Ichigo n'était pas passé inaperçu et le noble voulu rentrer au plus vite.

_ Pour lui demander d'être ton avocat.

_ Quoi ?

Encore une fois le jeune homme stoppa ses mouvements et regarda Byakuya dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait encore un peu plus en colère.

_ Tu as entendu ce que l'agent de police a dit ? Je ne peux pas te représenter je suis trop impliqué.

_ D'accord mais vous auriez pu me demander mon avis avant !

_ Non.

Ichigo retira sa main de celle de son petit ami. Ce dernier le laissa faire et le regarda avec une pointe de défit. Le rouquin avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai pas mon avis à donner ?

_ Non. Ce soir tu en as assez fait.

Le rouquin se senti incroyablement blessé des paroles de son professeur.

_ J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux.

_ Et ce que tu veux c'est prendre des risques inconsidérés ?

Byakuya avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et toisait à présent le rouquin. Il était passablement furieux.

_ Non ! Ce que je veux c'est pouvoir agir sans craindre aucune conséquence. Vous me reprochez d'avoir tenu tête à Jiruga ? Alors que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me dire de ne plus avoir peur ? Je veux avoir un mot à dire sur ce qui me concerne et ne plus avoir à subir ce que les autres décident pour moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Là j'ai pris une décision sensée. Tu as pris des risques et tu as faillit mourir. Je n'ai même pas le droit de te défendre face à cette pourriture alors je veux que tu ais une défense solide. Maintenant suis moi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce que tu as fait maintenant.

La discussion était close et Ichigo le savait. Pourtant il se sentait mal. Il savait que Byakuya lui reprochait d'être parti de cette façon mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien. Il avait eu son cota d'émotions fortes pour le reste de l'année. Le noble avait repris sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Après encore quelques minutes dans un silence complet et pesant Ichigo n'en pu plus et parla.

_ Pourquoi Grimmjow ?

_ Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom.

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était bien plus qu'évident que Byakuya ne supportait pas Jaggerjack. Tous les événements des semaines précédentes avaient apporté la preuve plus qu'irrévocable que Kuchiki ne pouvait absolument pas encadrer le bleuté, et encore pire depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé entre le jeune homme et son professeur aux cheveux bleus. Alors Ichigo ne comprenait absolument plus rien au comportement du noble.

_ Pourquoi lui ?

_ Parce que tu dois avoir une défense en béton. Et bien que cela me tue littéralement de l'avouer, Jaggerjack est compétent dans ce genre d'affaires. Alors j'ai fait appel à lui. Mais je veux que les choses soient bien claires Ichigo. Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec lui plus de temps que nécessaire, je veux que tu me préviennes immédiatement s'il fait ne serait-ce que la moindre allusion déplacée.

Le jeune Kurosaki sourit légèrement dans la nuit. Les paroles du noble le rassurèrent un peu sur la place qu'il occupait pour lui. Même s'il savait pertinemment que Byakuya allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui finalement, il lui montrait tout de même qu'il était jaloux et ça lui allait droit au cœur.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin pendant encore quelques minutes dans un profond silence. Ichigo avait encore des questions à poser à son professeur mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment. Les cachets que son père lui avait donné faisaient effet mais il sentait tout de même une gêne importante dans sa gorge. Il voulait économiser sa voix et il savait également que parler avec Byakuya là tout de suite n'était pas une bonne idée pour cela. De plus le rouquin savait très bien que le noble était furieux et il n'avait plus de force pour lui faire face. Il voulait se coucher et dormir, il se sentait complètement assommé par tous ces événements et il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps éveillé.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Ichigo se tenait devant la porte de la demeure Kuchiki et un des domestiques vint leur ouvrir la porte. À croire que ces personnes là ne dormaient jamais.

Le jeune étudiant suivit l'ébène à l'intérieur et automatiquement il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau. Une fois cela fait Byakuya lui prit une nouvelle fois la main et le conduisit une fois de plus dans un dédale de couloirs. Puis Ichigo reconnu la pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Kuchiki et se dernier lui tendait déjà un t-shirt noir assez grand pour couvrir ses jambes.

_ Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, c'est la pièce à côté. Je reviens je vais nous chercher une tasse de thé.

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus l'homme laissa son étudiant seul dans sa chambre. Ichigo se retrouva donc seul, avec la désagréable impression que le monde entier en avait après lui à cet instant précis. Instinctivement il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il se trouvait complètement stupide, les seules personnes qui lui en voulaient étaient son père et Byakuya, pas le monde entier. Cependant le mouvement trop brusque qu'il fit le fit également gémir de douleur, il était complètement courbaturé et son cou le faisait de nouveau souffrir.

Tenant le t-shirt du noble d'une seule main il passa l'autre sur ses blessures et il se crispa de douleur. Des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se retint de pleurer et se dirigea dans la salle de bain du noble. Une fois à l'intérieur et qu'il eut fermé la porte le rouquin enleva ses vêtements et se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude. Cette douche lui fit le plus grand bien, il avait l'impression de laver son corps des mains de Jiruga. Pourtant il avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose manquait. Il ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise, il avait besoin de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il resta un instant ainsi, les bras ballants le long de son corps meurtri, réfléchissant à la raison de sa frustration. Il avait réussi à faire face à Jiruga et il ne se sentait plus terrorisé en y repensant maintenant. Il ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour lui, comme si les événements de la soirée avait eu un impact considérable sur sa peur. Il se sentait bien maintenant. Il n'éprouvait pour Nnoitra qu'une entière indifférence. Ichigo se sentait libéré d'un poids considérable maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il allait devoir expliquer à Yumichika, Rukia, Renji et Madarame ce qu'il lui était arrivé et contrairement à d'habitude il ne se sentait pas effrayé à l'idée d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé, il ressentait juste le besoin de le faire. Alors la frustration qu'il ressentait maintenant était pour lui simplement incompréhensible.

Le rouquin mis donc cela sur le compte de la fatigue et sorti de la douche. Il se sécha avec une serviette qu'il supposa être celle de Byakuya et il en reconnu l'odeur si particulière. Pendant un instant le jeune homme resta ainsi, à sentir le parfum du noble, la tête enfoncée dans la serviette. Cependant il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté de lui. Il secoua doucement la tête cette fois afin de ne pas reproduire la même chose qu'il y avait quelque minutes. Il passa son boxer puis le t-shirt de Byakuya et encore une fois l'odeur de l'ébène lui monta à la tête cependant il se ressaisit rapidement. Le noble devait l'attendre. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et sorti de la salle de bain de Byakuya. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit.

Le spectacle qu'il offrait laissa le rouquin sans voix pendant un instant. En effet Kuchiki était assis, son corps penché en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête était enfoncée dans ses mains. Il avait l'air d'être plongé dans un profond tourment et Ichigo se senti coupable. C'était de sa faute si Byakuya était dans cet état et il s'en voulait, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son professeur dans un état pareil, qu'il le voyait aussi expressif et cela lui plu plus que de raison. Pendant encore quelque minute il resta là, les bras le long de son corps, devant Byakuya qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était sorti de la douche. Ichigo le trouvait beau ainsi, il le trouvait divin et il se revit dans ses bras, il pouvait ressentir les mains de Kuchiki sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son odeur chatouillant ses narines. Cependant une vague de tristesse se saisit de lui également. Byakuya ne l'aimait pas comme lui il l'aimait et il le savait pertinemment. Alors se reprenant avant que des larmes ne coulent sur ses joues, il se racla la gorge doucement et l'ébène se redressa doucement en poussant un soupire. Il regarda Ichigo de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Ichigo fut mal à l'aise sous l'inspection de son professeur, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il le regarde, loin de là. Il aimait beaucoup quand Byakuya le regardait et qu'il voyait un regard appréciateur. Mais là rien ne se reflétait sur son visage et le jeune homme n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_ Viens t'asseoir Ichigo. Ton père m'a donné la crème cicatrisante qu'il a mis sur tes blessure tout à l'heure. Je dois t'en remettre.

Le rouquin acquiesça, alors qu'il allait s'installer par terre devant les jambes de Byakuya, ce dernier se leva.

_ Enlève ton t-shirt et couche toi, ce sera plus simple.

Le ton utilisé par le noble n'acceptait aucun refus alors le jeune homme s'exécuta rapidement. Tournant le dos à Byakuya, il enleva son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le dos. Le noble se tenait debout à côté de lui et Ichigo le regarda un instant avant de rougir pour il ne savait quelle raison. L'air frais de la chambre sur sa peau lui fit avoir la chair de poule et ses tétons durcirent légèrement à cause du froid.

Être ainsi exposé à la vu du noble le rendez fébrile et ce dernier le savait très bien puisque pour la première fois depuis maintenant un certain temps il adressa un sourire à son étudiant. Et pas n'importe quel sourire, un sourire coquin et sensuel qui fit rougir un peu plus le rouquin. L'homme ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là et s'installa à califourchon sur le bassin de son étudiant, lui faisant prendre une grande inspiration. L'homme ne fit cependant rien de plus et versa un peu de la pommade dans le creux de sa main puis, doucement il se pencha en avant, faisant frotter son bassin sur le bas ventre du rouquin qui retint de justesse un soupire, il contracta ses abdominaux pour s'empêcher de réagir.

Byakuya était tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait et Ichigo ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de se plier à lui trop rapidement. Le noble ne fit cependant aucun autre mouvement pour le moment et se contenta de passer le bout de ses doigts humide de crème sur les blessures du cou du rouquin. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement puis se détendit aussi rapidement. Byakuya était doux, ses doigts ne faisaient qu'effleurer sa peau.

Pendant quelques minutes ils restèrent ainsi, le noble assis sur le bassin de son étudiant, étalant un couche de crème sur son cou. Le rouquin avait fermé les yeux et appréciait la caresse de son professeur. Il aimait sentir ses doigts sur lui. Ils étaient doux, tendre et cela fit le plus grand bien à Ichigo. Il se détendait lentement, et il sentait presque le sommeil le gagner. Cependant quand il sentit Kuchiki onduler sur lui il ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Byakuya le tenait éveillé et il lui souriait. Ses doigts descendirent sur le torse de son étudiant et il étala de la crème sur ses bleus.

Contrairement à sur son cou, les doigts du noble étaient plus taquins et provocateurs. En effet Byakuya ne se contentait plus de soigner le rouquin, il lassait courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce, il taquinait parfois un téton, le pinçait doucement. Ichigo ne retenait plus ses soupires, il n'en avait pas la force. Ce que lui faisait Byakuya était bien trop bon est agréable pour qu'il ne se retienne. Le noble se pencha un peu plus, son visage était maintenant à quelque centimètre de celui du jeune homme. Ses cheveux corbeau touchaient doucement ses joues et les yeux cobalt de Kuchiki étaient plongés dans ceux du rouquin. Les lèvres de Byakuya étaient toutes proches de celle d'Ichigo qui ferma les yeux, attendant impatiemment que l'homme l'embrasse. Mais rien ne vint. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait car Byakuya fit descendre lentement ses mains sur le torse puis le ventre du rouquin tout en ondulant des hanches sur le bassin du jeune homme.

Ichigo savait parfaitement que son professeur pouvait sentir qu'il bandait mais il s'en fichait. Les mouvements de bassin de Kuchiki ainsi que ses mains baladeuse excitait plus que de raison le rouquin et il ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il senti que Byakuya appuyait un peu plus son bassin sur le sien et qu'il pinça un peu plus fort un de ses tétons. Il se cambra sous le noble et en réclama plus. Il voulait sentir le corps du noble contre le sien, il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il en avait besoin, il en crevait d'envie depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Cependant Kuchiki ne fit que continuer à s'amuser à presser son bassin contre le sexe tendu du rouquin et cela le rendit fou. Quand il senti que le noble faisait descendre une de ses mains sur l'avant de son caleçon et que donc il avait relevé son bassin, Ichigo gémit plus fort. La mains du noble se posa sur la bosse proéminente que formait le sexe tendu du jeune homme enfermé dans sa prison de tissus et massa légèrement puis remonta rapidement sur le torse du rouquin. Ichigo gémissait maintenant fortement et se cambra quand Byakuya replaça sa main sur son sexe. Il massa encore une fois gentiment et retira une nouvelle fois sa mains.

Ichigo avait les yeux grand ouvert, sa respiration était erratique et saccadée. Le noble ne le quittait pas des yeux et de ce que pouvait voir le jeune homme il prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer de la sorte. La mains du noble recommencèrent leur petit manège rendant complètement fou et pantelant de désir Ichigo.

L'homme se redressa sous le regard envieux du jeune homme et recula légèrement afin d'être confortablement installé sur le haut des cuisses d'Ichigo. Ce dernier regardait son professeur, le souffle court, attendant impatiemment la suite. Suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver. En effet le noble posa un unique doigt sur le sommet de la bosse du caleçon, faisant de petits cercles. Il fixait le rouquin, impénétrable. Ichigo se crispa et se cambra, réclamant plus. Ses mains étaient fermement accrochées au draps et quand il senti la main du noble saisir son sexe à travers le tissus de son sous-vêtement il lâcha un râle de plaisir. Le pouce de Byakuya tournait sur son gland le faisant frémir de la tête au pied. Instinctivement le rouquin commença à onduler afin d'apporter une friction un peu plus satisfaisante mais Byakuya retira sa main. Ichigo le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. L'homme reposa alors sa mains comme plus tôt, son pouce retourna faire de légers cercle sur le gland du jeune homme.

Ce dernier compris alors. Il ne devait pas bouger. Cependant il allait devenir fou. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester ainsi longtemps, la main de l'homme qu'il aimait enroulée autour de sa queue, n'effectuant aucun mouvement de plus que le pouce qui tournait toujours sur son gland et qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Son autre main était simplement posée sur une des cuisses musclées du professeur. Ichigo lâcha le drap et attrapa la main de l'homme et la serra.

_ Bya... haaan

L'homme venait de donner un léger coup de poignet donnant un violent frisson dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Ce dernier ce contracta et haleta.

_ S'il te plaît... Oooh Byakuya s'il te plaît... !

Le noble s'appliquait maintenant à donner de petits coups de poignet tout en continuant les mouvements de son pouce. Il regardait de toute sa hauteur son étudiant. Ce dernier le regardait totalement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait mais également complètement frustré. Pourtant aussi perdu qu'il l'était dans les sensations qu'il ressentait, Ichigo pouvait voir que le noble n'était absolument pas insensible à ses suppliques. Bien au contraire.

En effet quand il l'avait entendu le supplier, Byakuya avait eu la chair de poule et son propre sexe réclamait de l'attention. Ichigo était bien trop bandant pour sa santé mentale. Il pouvait voir et sentir sous ses doigts que le caleçon du rouquin était complètement trempé et cela l'excita encore plus, cependant il résista à l'envie de le retourner et de le prendre sans aucune autre forme de procès et continua son petit manège, son autre main toujours emprisonnée dans celle du rouquin. Ce dernier tremblait de plaisir, il gémissait, il suppliait mais rien n'y faisait. Byakuya ne faisait rien de plus.

_ Byakuya... Oh Byakuyaaa s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... Touche moi...

Dès qu'il eu prononcé ces mots, Ichigo senti le poids du noble se lever de sur lui. Son sexe avait été délaissé et il pu voir que Byakuya était debout à côté de son lit. Ichigo le regarda cette fois-ci complètement perdu et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le noble fit glisser un de ses doigts sur le torse finement musclé du rouquin, sous le regard attentif de celui-ci qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Le doigt du noble remonta le long du torse puis sur le menton du jeune homme qu'il prit ensuite entre ses doigts et se pencha sur lui. Son souffle chaud heurtant les lèvres d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se lécha ses lèvres et attendit impatiemment la suite.

_ C'est frustrant n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu...Quoi ?

Là il ne comprenait simplement plus rien.

_ C'est frustrant non ? D'attendre quelque chose, d'attendre qu'on te donne quelque chose qui ne vient pas ? C'est ce que je ressens moi, tu es très frustrant Ichigo. Tu promets des choses que tu ne tiens pas.

L'homme se redressa et toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il semblait hors de lui et Ichigo se ratatina. Il comprenait maintenant. C'était sa manière de se venger et il comprenait tout à fait, il comprenait ce que Byakuya avait fait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère lui aussi ou non. Il savait simplement que si le noble était frustré et que lui aussi ils partageaient enfin quelque chose durant cette soirée. Kuchiki qui avait jusqu'à présent refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit, c'était ouvert, enfin. Ichigo baissa la tête, ne supportant plus le regard de reproche de son professeur. Ce dernier passa une main sous le menton du jeune homme et posa tout de même ses lèvres sur celle de son étudiant. Le baiser était doux, une simple caresse qui les réchauffa intérieurement. Puis le noble se redressa et couvrit le corps d'Ichigo avec la couette.

_ Maintenant dors.

_ Tu ne restes pas ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Sans un autre regard, il sorti de la pièce.

Pendant un instant le rouquin entendit le bruit sourd des pas de Byakuya sur le parquet puis plus rien. Il était plongé dans le noir de la chambre du noble, son odeur l'entourant de toutes parts, sa présence et la sensations de ses mains toujours fermement ancrées sur son corps et dans sa tête. Le silence assourdissant de la pièce lui donnait le tournis et il se recroquevilla sous la couette. Les mains d'Ichigo vinrent se nicher dans ses cheveux et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il se mit à pleurer. Dans sa tête tout se chamboulait.

Il y avait tout d'abord un soulagement sans nom. En effet le fait de savoir que toute cette histoire avec Jiruga était maintenant derrière lui. Le fait de lui avoir tenu tête ardemment et violemment avait mis un terme à la peur du jeune Kurosaki, comme si depuis le début il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, montrer à Nnoitra de quoi il était capable, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi manipulable et soumis à la crainte qu'il lui inspirait que Jiruga pouvait bien le penser. Il lui avait montrer à lui, à son bourreau personnel, qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus et qu'il n'était plus question qu'il ait la moindre emprise sur lui. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête et qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui, que le temps où il restait figé de terreur, recroquevillé dans un coin de son appartement à attendre une correction pour le simple fait d'exister, que tout ça était maintenant terminé. Et le plus important c'est qu'il se l'était prouvé à lui même.

En effet ce rendre compte qu'il avait bel et bien retrouvé ses esprits le libérait d'un poids considérable. Il redevenait lui-même, après de longues années caché derrière une carapace de contrôle et de peur. Byakuya avait eu raison. Depuis le fameux soir où son père avait débarqué chez lui alors que Jiruga était en train de le violer sur le sol de son appartement, la vie du jeune étudiant n'était qu'un amas de règles et de limites, limites qu'il s'imposait lui-même.

Effectivement le rouquin avait passé trois ans de sa vie à tout contrôler, ne se laissant jamais aller, ne se détendant que très rarement, il vivant constamment dans la crainte et dans l'insécurité. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à une poignet de personne et le reste du monde étaient des bourreaux potentiels, des personnes qui pourraient potentiellement lui faire du mal. Ichigo avait réussi à s'auto persuader que toutes les personnes qu'il laissait entrer dans sa vie allait finir, à un moment ou un autre, par le blesser. C'est pour cette raison que cette relation à distance avec Byakuya avait eu un effet salvateur pour lui, il avait pu parler et dire ce qu'il voulait sans craindre la moindre punition.

L'arrivé de l'homme dans sa vie avait cependant tout chamboulée. En effet lui qui s'était débrouillé pour tout contrôler durant trois ans, avait perdu, en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout le contrôle qu'il avait mis dans sa vie. Kuchiki était arrivé et avait littéralement défoncé à coups de pieds toutes les barrières qu'il avait si ardemment construit, et cela sans le moindre effort. Ichigo s'était senti de nouveau vulnérable mais l'homme lui apportait une sensation de sûreté et de réconfort qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Il s'était senti ardemment désiré et respecté et pour cela il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui faire confiance. Il était fou amoureux de lui, tout chez Byakuya lui plaisait, même son caractère parfois tyrannique et prétentieux. L'homme était doux, gentil et aimant. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait mal.

Le sentiment de soulagement intense qu'il ressentait à cet instant était mélangé à la frustration que Byakuya avait fait monter dans son corps il y avait de ça quelques minutes. En effet ses caresses, ses baisers, ses doigts agiles sur son corps, tout ça avait été salvateur pour le rouquin. Il n'avait pas senti le besoin de se cacher, de se méfier ou encore que ce qu'il faisait été mal. Il avait juste eu l'impression d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment avec la bonne personne, pourtant le noble avait arrêté. Il avait stoppé tous mouvements, faisant naître une frustration immense dans le corps et l'esprit du rouquin. Il s'était vengé. Il s'était vengé et Ichigo ignorait de quoi et cela lui faisait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait peur de Byakuya et il n'aimait pas ça, il aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait eu peur de Jiruga aussi au début, il en avait eu peur et le résultat avait été qu'il avait faillit en mourir littéralement. C'était encore différent avec Byakuya, l'homme avait une telle emprise sur lui que s'il venait à le faire souffrir Ichigo n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.

Les larmes du rouquin redoublèrent quand il pensa à cela. Byakuya qu'il aimait tellement ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments et il en était persuadé. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Ichigo encercla son corps de ses bras dans l'espoir d'un réconfort mais ce fut vain. Il aurait tout donné pour que l'homme l'aime ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que lui l'aimait, il aurait tout, absolument tout donné pour que Byakuya l'aime. Pourtant il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, il savait qu'il avait tout gâché et qu'il n'avait jamais eu sa chance. Kuchiki avait accepté d'être son petit ami car il l'appréciait et qu'ils avaient partagés énormément de choses. Il avait dû penser que peut être ils pourraient faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble et qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ils étaient peut-être compatible dans la vraie vie, mais le noble avait dû vite déchanter.

Ichigo se recroquevilla encore un peu plus quand il imagina ce que Byakuya devait penser de lui maintenant. Un pauvre taré qui courrait droit vers sa mort, voilà ce qu'il devait être aux yeux du noble. Un pauvre môme incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Ichigo pleurait en silence, il pleurait de soulagement, de frustration, de peur, de douleur et de honte. Pendant encore plusieurs minutes il pleura à chaudes larmes. Puis les larmes cessèrent lentement, son corps et son esprit complètement épuisés, le rouquin s'endormit à une heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit.

Quand il se réveilla le soleil était déjà bien levé malgré les gros nuages gris remplis de neige. Ichigo se retourna sur le dos et lâcha un gémissement de douleur. En effet d'affreuses courbatures traversaient tout son corps. Son dos le faisait souffrir ainsi que ses bras, pourtant la douleur la plus affreuse était son cou et sa nuque, il n'arrivait plus à tourner la tête sans avoir mal.

Repoussant doucement la couette, Ichigo se redressa lentement et vis une boite d'antidouleur ainsi que la crème cicatrisante que son père lui avait laissé. Sans attendre Ichigo prit un cachet et fut extrêmement reconnaissant envers la personne qui avait penser à lui, personne qu'il pensait être Byakuya.

Puis avec des mouvements toujours aussi lents il étala une couche de crème sur sa blessure. Pendant un moment il resta là, assis sur le lit de Byakuya, les yeux perdus dans le vide. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir le noble ne s'était pas couché. Ichigo était morose, il devait aller voir son professeur mais il n'osait pas. La discussion qu'ils allaient avoir allait sûrement mettre une fin à leur relation et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ignora la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et la peur de perdre son professeur qui lui tordait l'estomac. Ichigo se leva doucement du lit et après avoir chercher le t-shirt que le noble professeur lui avait passé durant la nuit et qu'il avait enlevé lors des soins qu'il lui avait octroyé, sans faire le moindre mouvements brusque il abandonna. Il ce décida de sortir ainsi, en caleçon. Il ne trouvait rien et il ne pouvait de toutes façons pas bouger.

Ichigo ouvrit donc une des portes et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Aucun bruit, le silence complet. Le rouquin se dirigea vers la droite et tomba sur la pièce dans laquelle il avait expliqué son histoire à Byakuya. De là deux portes s'offraient à lui, une à droite, l'autre à gauche. Après une légère hésitation le rouquin se dirigea vers la porte de gauche, il l'ouvrit et tomba sur un long couloir au bout du quel se trouvait une autre porte. Incertain le jeune homme se dirigea vers la dite porte. Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte, une respiration saccadée et comme si quelque chose coupait l'air. Le jeune homme n'hésitait pas plus longtemps et ouvrit la porte. La vision qu'il eut le ravit.

Byakuya était là, torse nu, couvert de sueur, le visage crispé par la concentration. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et de là où il était Ichigo pouvait voir que de la sueur coulait de sur son front, de légères gouttes descendaient, indécentes, le long des tempes, puis sur le cou et sur le torse musclé du professeur. Elles aguichaient Ichigo, elles le provoquaient et le tentait. Le rouquin déglutit difficilement, ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit revint à la charge dans son esprit et un frisson le parcouru. Il avait vraiment envie de toucher l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, il en crevait d'envie même.

Comme si ce qu'il était en train de penser appela Byakuya, ce dernier se retourna et stoppa le geste qu'il était en train de faire. Il fixa un instant le jeune homme puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si ça présence n'avait aucun impact sur lui, le noble repris l'enchaînement de mouvements qu'il était en train d'exécuter avec son sabre en bois.

Ichigo saisit le message, il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir près du tatami et regarda l'homme s'entraîner. En effet il avait réussi à trouver le dojo personnel de Byakuya et celui-ci semblait dans un état de concentration intense. Ichigo l'observait bouger attentivement. L'homme était vif, rapide et d'une habileté surprenante. La tension dans son corps était visible dans le moindre de ses muscles. Byakuya était tendu et le rouquin se doutait parfaitement que c'était de sa faute. Il ne fit donc aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, il se contenta d'observer avec admiration l'homme qui se mouvait devant lui.

Il était divin et Ichigo eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il en avait marre de cela. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que Byakuya le jette rapidement, il ne voulait plus attendre dans le doute et la peur cependant l'homme ne lui prêtait pour le moment aucune attention.

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'homme s'arrêta et le regarda se retourner doucement vers lui. Il le toisa un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de secouer la tête. Il semblait hors de lui mais également troublé et ça Ichigo ne comprit pas pourquoi. Byakuya se dirigea vers une petite étagère sur laquelle se trouvait des serviettes. Il en prit une et s'essuya le visage puis revint au centre du tatami pour reprendre son arme qu'il avait laissé tomber quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme regardait son professeur bouger, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à détourner son regard de lui, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de le regarder. Byakuya était beau, il respirait la confiance en lui, et la noblesse qu'il dégageait le rendait d'autant plus sexy. Pourtant il se dégageait également de lui quelque chose de sombre, de sensuel et de totalement inaccessible. Perdu dans sa contemplation le rouquin ne vit pas que le noble le fixait lui aussi, il le détaillait plus précisément.

Kuchiki se tenait debout, droit comme un « i » et inspectait méticuleusement son étudiant. Quand il l'avait vu rentrer dans son dojo, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son caleçon il crut devenir fou. Il était beau, beau à s'en damner. Ses cheveux roux en pétard, son air penaud et perdu le rendait irrésistible. Cependant Byakuya avait senti sa colère, qui était légèrement descendu durant cette nuit d'entraînement et de défoulement, remonter en flèche.

Ichigo s'était baladé ainsi dans sa demeure, à la vue de tous. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il allait devoir arracher les yeux des personnes qui l'avaient vu ainsi. La colère qu'il ressentait augmenta quand il vit les marques violettes sur le cou de son petit ami, son torse était également parsemé de bleus et cela fit monter d'un cran la tension dans son corps. Et maintenant, maintenant le jeune homme était là, il le regardait, ne sachant quoi faire et Byakuya serra la main autour de la garde de son arme. Il devait se calmer. Il était hors de lui et complètement confus, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir, trop de chose se passait dans sa tête et il savait que le meilleur moyen pour lui de faire le point était de parler avec son étudiant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était l'effrayer et il voyait bien que le jeune homme n'était pas du tout à l'aise, pire, il semblait apeuré.

_ Ichigo, viens.

Le jeune Kurosaki sursauta violemment à l'entente de son prénom. Perdu dans son admiration pour la statut grecque qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'avait pas fait attention. L'homme le regardait, il l'attendait debout au milieu du tatami.

_ Byakuya je... Je ne pense pas que je puisse me battre, je...

_ Suis moi.

Cela soulagea légèrement le jeune homme, au moins il n'allait pas devoir se battre. Il n'en avait absolument pas la force, et bien que l'anti douleur face effet, il n'était pas fou, tout son corps le tirait et était endoloris il n'aurait pas supporter le surmenage d'un combat.

Ichigo se releva doucement et se dirigea vers Byakuya. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une petite porte que le rouquin n'avait pas vu en entrant. L'homme ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le rouquin. Ce dernier avança dans la pièce. Un bureau, le bureau de Byakuya. Lui qui s'était attendu à un vestiaire, il tomba des nus.

La pièce était spacieuse, les murs couverts de tapisserie taupe foncée lui donnait un aspect cosy. Au centre trônait un bureau spacieux, sur lequel était disposé de nombreux dossiers et livres de droit, un ordinateur portable et un téléphone s'y trouvait également. Deux fauteuils encadraient le meuble, sur l'un d'eux reposait négligemment une cravate que le noble avait du enlever lorsqu'il travaillait. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention du rouquin fut la gigantesque bibliothèque qui était contre le mur du fond, derrière le fauteuil du noble. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs refermé la porte derrière lui et il s'était installé dans son fauteuil.

_ Assieds toi Ichigo.

Le rouquin obéi rapidement. Il ne voulait pas contrarier un peu plus son professeur. Pendant un moment ils restèrent là à s'observer dans un silence pesant. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, à couper au couteau. Puis Byakuya se leva et commença à faire les cents pas sous le regard craintif du jeune homme.

_ Byakuya je...

_ Non. Ne dis rien. S'il te plaît.

Ichigo baissa la tête et ferma la bouche. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ses mains qui étaient elles-mêmes posées sur ses cuisses. Il n'osait plus rien faire, plus rien dire. Un soupire le fit regarder en biais vers son professeur, ce dernier semblait en proie d'un grand tourment, il passa ses mains sur son visage puis ses cheveux. Le rouquin se sentait vulnérable maintenant. Il était pratiquement nu devant le noble qui lui était furieux.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait n'est-ce pas ? Ce que TU me fais !

Ichigo releva la tête. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de regarder le noble, complètement perdu.

_ Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ? Tu aurais dû venir me voir !

_ Je...

_ Non ! Laisse moi parler.

Byakuya avait arrêté de faire les cents pas, il se tenait maintenant debout, de son côté du bureau et regardait Ichigo dans les yeux, fou de colère et complètement perdu.

_ Tu es frustrant Ichigo ! Je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser, de veiller sur toi et de te protéger ! Et TU as promis de me parler ! De me dire ce qu'il se passait ! Et tu es parti ! En courant ! Sans rien dire ! Tu es parti et tu as couru droit dans les ennuies au lieu de venir me dire ce qu'il se passait ! Ce que ce petit connard était en train de faire ! Ichigo ! Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Tu m'as laissé totalement impuissant !

Le ton du noble montait crescendo et le rouquin se ratatinait sur sa chaise.

_ J'étais avec tes parents, on s'est tous demandé ce qu'il t'arrivait ! T'es petites sœurs ont eu peur, ton père et ta mère ont eu peur ! J'AI eu peur Ichigo ! Tu le savais pourtant ! Tu le sais mieux que personne que cet espèce d'enfoiré est dingue ! Il t'a fait subir les pires outrages ! Bordel Ichigo il t'a battu, t'a humilié et violé et toi tu as couru vers lui ! Il a faillit te tuer ! Tu as faillit mourir parce que tu as agit comme un enfant !

Tout ce que lui disait le noble était vrai, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il aurait du prévenir ses parents et son petit ami de ce qu'il se passait mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait couru rejoindre Jiruga sans se poser de question et maintenant il se retrouvait face à ces actes. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide. De honte il baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois cependant un coup porté sur le bureau le fit sursauter et regarder le noble avec surprise.

_ Est-ce que tu t'es demandé ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Ce que j'ai pu penser quand je t'ai vu partir comme ça ? N'as-tu pas réfléchis à ce que nous allions faire avec tes parents ? Si nous n'étions pas arrivé à temps tu serais mort ! Putain Ichigo est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait de me dire ça ! TU AS FAILLIT MOURIR ET JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE POUR EMPÊCHER CA !

_ Byakuya je... Je suis désolé je...

_ Tu m'as laissé complètement impuissant Ichigo... Je voulais t'aider, te protéger... t'empêcher de souffrir à nouveau et toi... Toi tu as agis avec stupidité et inconscience... J'ai faillit te perdre...

Ichigo regardait Byakuya avec les larmes aux yeux. Le noble semblait complètement perdu à cause de lui et ça s'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Faire souffrir Byakuya était quelque chose qu'Ichigo ne voulait absolument pas faire.

_ Et maintenant... maintenant je suis furieux... Contre toi, contre moi, contre cet espèce de connard de Jiruga Nnoitra... Je suis en colère contre moi parce que je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse Ichigo...

_ Je m'excuse Byakuya je... Je n'ai pas réfléchis... il vous a tous menacé et je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous faire du mal.

_ Ichigo en nous prévenant on aurait pu éviter ça !

_ Je le sais... Je voulais juste agir par moi-même pour une fois...

Byakuya fixait son étudiant sans comprendre. Ichigo serrait les poings et baissa les yeux avant de recommencer à regarder son professeur.

_ Je... Je devais lui montrer et me prouver que j'en étais capable... Cette peur qui bouillonnait en moi depuis 3 ans... Je ne pouvais plus la supporter... Je devais lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi, que je ne lui appartenait plus... Je devais le faire par moi même...

_ Mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir.

_ Je sais mais... Vous seriez intervenu et je... Je n'aurais pas pu lui montrer... lui faire subir ce que j'ai subit pendant des années... Je...Je l'ai battu.

Byakuya se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et plaça ses mains sur son visage avant de soupirer de nouveau. La tension dans la pièce était redescendu légèrement cependant elle était toujours trop présente. Le noble semblait être tourmenté et le rouquin ne voulait plus rien dire pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ichigo...

_ Co...comment ça ?

Ichigo senti son cœur se serrer et se briser petit à petit. Le moment était venu pour Byakuya de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser à en perdre haleine parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ou bien si je dois te retourner et te pencher sur ce bureau et te coller une fessée pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil.

Byakuya fixait Ichigo droit dans les yeux. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux (1).

_ Qu...Quoi ?

Le noble avait pris sa tête entre ses mains sous le regard maintenant surpris du jeune homme. Il se dandina sur sa chaise essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il ne comprenait pas bien, l'homme était sensé lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, pas qu'il voulait l'embrasser ou lui mettre une fessée.

Byakuya avait la tête basculée en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil, toujours torse nu, le rouquin pouvait voir une légère chair de poule se dessiner sur sa peau. Il se mordit la lèvre. Le silence dans lequel ils se trouvaient était maintenant insupportable. Il savait qu'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose cependant il ignorait complètement quoi. La frustration dans son corps avait refait surface avec force et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Cependant quand l'homme en face de lui avait évoqué une fessée l'esprit d'Ichigo lui avait hurlé dessus. Il en ignorait complètement la cause mais un bruit assourdissant raisonnait dans sa tête.

Devant l'absence de mouvements du noble, Ichigo se leva. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Lentement et sans bruit le jeune homme contourna le bureau de Byakuya, passa doucement devant lui et lui tourna le dos. Ichigo se pencha avec hésitation au dessus du meuble imposant, posa ses mains bien à plat sur la surface en bois lisse et froid du bureau et pencha sa tête en avant. Il fixait ses doigts, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste. Dos à son professeur il ne put qu'entendre l'homme se redresser et il imaginait parfaitement bien son regard cobalt posé sur lui. Le rouquin se senti rougir et il s'estima heureux que cette position lui cachait le visage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ichigo ?

La tension perçait la voix du professeur et le rouquin avala sa salive nerveusement.

_ Je... Je veux que tu... Me donne une fessée...

Il avait parlé tout bas, honteux et gêné mais également affreusement impatient et désireux de ce qui allait suivre.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

Ichigo se décida et bougea légèrement. Il déposa ses coudes sur le bureau et se cambra, donnant une vue parfaite au noble sur son postérieur. Tête basse, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune homme ouvrit même légèrement les jambes. Il savait que Byakuya le regardait et cela l'excita bien plus qu'il n'y pensait. En effet l'évocation d'une fessée par le noble professeur avait immédiatement plus au jeune Kurosaki. Il en ignorait complètement la cause mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin, comme si cela allait permettre à toute la tension de son corps de partir. Comme si ces jours de frustration accumulée à cause de ce jeu de chat et de souris entre Kuchiki et lui allait enfin s'échapper de son corps. À vrai dire il sentait qu'il avait atteint sa limite, il ignorait de quelle limite il s'agissait mais ce qu'il ressentait était plus qu'évident. Il avait besoin de Byakuya lui mette une fessée.

_ S'il vous plaît Sensei... Je veux que vous me donniez une fessée.

Ichigo entendit parfaitement le noble reprendre son souffle et il fut fière de lui. Il était maintenant bien excité et il savait que Byakuya l'avait vu. Il sentait son érection frotter contre son caleçon et cela l'excita encore plus. Il avait chaud et il crevait d'impatience et de désir. Le jeune Kurosaki entendit un mouvement derrière lui et il senti le noble coller son bas ventre contre ses fesses. Ichigo senti l'érection du noble contre lui et cela lui fit retenir sa respiration. L'homme se pencha sur lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps sur son dos et il se mordit sa lèvre. Le souffle chaud de Byakuya heurta son oreille envoyant un millier de frissons dans son corps, son estomac se contracta en même temps que tous ses muscles.

_ Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Oui... S'il vous plaît Sensei...

Byakuya se redressa alors, caressant le dos, puis les côtes d'Ichigo qui ne put retenir un frisson. Pendant un moment il se contenta de caresser la peau du jeune homme, descendant ses mains de plus en plus bas. L'homme passa ses mains sur le caleçon du rouquin caressant ses fesses tendrement. Dans la pièce raisonnait seulement le souffle légèrement rauque de Kurosaki. Byakuya saisit lentement l'élastique du sous-vêtement, joua avec un instant rendant fou d'impatience le jeune homme sous lui.

Quand il avait vu son étudiant se pencher sur son bureau, Byakuya avait d'abord était confus. Puis il comprit rapidement ce qu'Ichigo était en train de faire et cela le fit immédiatement bander. Ce fut encore pire quand il entendit la supplique du rouquin et qu'il le vit se cambrer et écarter les jambes pour lui. De là où il était il pouvait parfaitement voir que son petit ami était en train de bander et cela le rendit complètement fou. Pourtant il garda son calme, il s'était levé et s'était collé au charmant fessier du jeune homme. Ce dernier devait parfaitement sentir son érection mais il s'en fichait, vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il n'était plus à ça prêt.

Pendant un moment Byakuya s'amusa avec le sous-vêtement du rouquin. Ce dernier allait le supplier de se dépêcher quand il senti que l'homme baissait lentement le bout de tissus. Byakuya se baissa derrière lui, caressant ses jambes en même temps qu'il faisait descendre le caleçon jusqu'à ses pieds. Durant sa descente l'homme embrassa son dos, puis ses reins et ses fesses faisant gémir le jeune homme. Les mains et la bouche de Byakuya sur lui le faisait frissonner comme jamais et il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une hâte, que le noble face enfin claquer ses mains sur ses fesses. Il bandait tellement que son sexe était déjà humide alors que Kuchiki ne l'avait pratiquement pas touché.

Ichigo bougea ses pieds pour enlevé le sous-vêtement, puis quand ce fut chose faite il redevint complètement immobile. Byakuya se redressa lentement, caressant toujours aussi lentement les longues jambes de son étudiant, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendre des fesses du rouquin, ce dernier poussa un gémissement qui ravit les oreilles du noble. L'homme embrassa chacune des parties charnues du fessier du rouquin puis, sans prévenir, il en mordit la chaire doucement.

_ Bya...Byakuya !

L'homme s'était redressé d'un coup et claqua fortement les fesses du jeune homme le faisant sursauter. Ses bras courbaturés ne tinrent pas plus longtemps et il s'effondra sur le bureau, les mains à côté de sa tête. Ses joues étaient rouge et son souffle court, il avait affreusement chaud et la tension dans son corps était étouffante. La crainte et le désir formait un cocktail particulièrement destructeur en lui. Ichigo gémit un peu plus quand il senti la main du noble caresser l'endroit où quelque seconde plus tôt il avait claqué sa peau.

_ Je n'ai pas bien compris comment tu m'as appelé Ichigo.

Une nouvelle claque sur les fesses du rouquin le fit gémir. Byakuya monta une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Ichigo tandis que l'autre caressait tendrement la chaire tendre de ses fesses. Kurosaki se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, il avait chaud, il bandait fort, très fort et les mains du noble sur lui lui firent pratiquement perdre la raison. Il se cambra un peu plus, réclamant plus. L'homme continua ses caresses, il fit descendre sa main plus bas, puis remonta sur l'autre fesse du jeune et la claqua brusquement. Ichigo se crispa sous la morsure de la claque et poussa un autre gémissement.

_ Le respect Ichigo, est une notion qui te semble abstraite.

Une nouvelle fois l'homme claqua les fesses qui rougissaient sous ses mains. Le jeune homme respirait bruyamment maintenant. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes et bougea le bassin. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il sentit les doigts de Byakuya caresser sa peau puis encore une fois il claqua ses fesses.

_ S'il... S'il vous plaît Sensei...

Byakuya changea d'endroit et mit une fessée brutale à Ichigo qui se jeta en avant. Il était sur la pointe des pieds et leva les fesses afin que le noble comprenne qu'il en voulait encore. Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien, il savait simplement que ce que lui faisait subir l'homme le soulageait et l'excitait comme jamais.

L'homme caressa la chair maintenant rouge du rouquin. La main qui était posée sur sa hanche redescendit sur le fessier rebondi et Byakuya colla son bassin et donc son érection contre les fesses d'Ichigo qui se cambra encore plus. Inconsciemment le rouquin se frotta contre le sexe tendu de son professeur et gémit un peu plus fort. Le noble regarda comme hypnotisé son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son pantalon frotter contre les fesses charnues du rouquin. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas simplement le prendre et le baiser sur son bureau même s'il en crevait littéralement d'envie. Ce qu'il se passait là était nettement plus excitant que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de vivre et il était hors de question qu'il gâche tout à cause d'un manque de self control. Self control rudement mit à l'épreuve durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

_ Que veux-tu Ichigo ?

Le professeur fit courir ses doigts sur la peau tendre et rougie du jeune homme, puis de ses mains il écarta les fesses du rouquin le faisant se tendre et gémir bruyamment quand il posa un doigt joueur sur l'anneau de chair.

_ Encore...

Byakuya claqua fortement les fesses du rouquin le faisant gémir d'un plaisir coupable. Bordel ce gosse allait le faire jouir dans son pantalon.

_ Je n'ai pas comprit.

_ S'il vous plaît Sensei... Encore...

_ Bien...

L'homme claqua alors plusieurs fois les fesses du jeune homme, le faisant gémir et supplier pour plus. Quand il arrêta enfin, le rouquin était essoufflé et affreusement tendu, pourtant il continuait à bouger les hanches afin de réclamer plus de contact. Encore une fois Byakuya écarta les fesses d'Ichigo et glissa son index sur son anus. Il appuyait, tournait et caressait cette peau rosée tandis que son autre main claqua une nouvelle fois les fesses du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne se retenait plus, il frissonnait, soupirait et gémissait inlassablement. Ce que lui faisait Byakuya était trop bon mais ce n'était pas assez. Il en voulait encore plus.

L'homme dû entendre ses pensées puisqu'il porta son doigt à sa bouche afin de l'humidifier faisant gémir de mécontentement le rouquin. Ce dernier voulait de nouveau sentir les doigts de son noble professeur sur lui. Il fut largement comblé quand il les sentit à nouveau sur cette zone si érogène et qu'il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Juste une phalange.

_ Oh ! Byakuya s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

L'homme retira son doigt et mit une nouvelle fessée à son étudiant.

_ Le respect Ichigo.

_ Sensei... Oh ! S'il vous plaît !

L'homme avait remis son doigt là où il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne fit entrer qu'une phalange encore une fois, se délectant des suppliques du rouquin. Ce dernier bougea ses hanches dans l'espoir de recevoir plus mais le noble ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et claqua violemment les fesses d'Ichigo avant de placer une des ses jambes entre celles écartées de son petit ami. Il frotta alors le haut de sa cuisse contre les testicules du jeune homme. Il devait à tout pris se calmer, il se découvrait une fibre sadique et ça lui plaisait énormément. Voir le rouquin s'abandonner totalement à lui lui faisait un effet pas possible

_ Sensei ! Ooh !

Instinctivement Ichigo fit descendre une de ses mains sous lui afin de se soulager mais le noble l'en empêcha. Il intercepta la main du rouquin avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son sexe dur et et l'immobilisa en prenant ses deux mains et les bloquant au dessus de sa tête.

_ Non Ichigo. Je veux que tu ressentes ce que je ressens. Je veux que tu sois frustré et impuissant comme je l'ai été hier. Je vais te donner ce que tu attends, ce que nous attendons tous les deux depuis maintenant trop longtemps, mais je vais décider de comment et de quand. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de pousser un gémissement plaintif en sentant que Byakuya avait retiré ses doigts de lui. L'homme lui mit une fessée et saisit la cravate qui se trouvait sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Avec elle, il attacha soigneusement les poignets du jeune homme au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi entravé Ichigo se sentait complètement vulnérable et à la merci de son professeur. Cela l'excita un peu plus que de raison et il poussa un véritable cri quand Byakuya enfonça une phalange en lui en même temps qu'il claqua ses fesses. La douleur et le plaisir ressenti en même temps étaient indescriptible. Il en voulait encore. Il se sentait affreusement gêné de ses réactions mais il n'y pouvait rien, il aimait ça, il aimait appartenir ainsi à son professeur.

_ Réponds moi Ichigo. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

_ Oui ! Aah Byakuya ! Oui...

Kuchiki venait d'enfoncer profondément son doigt en Ichigo tout en caressant ses testicules avec le haut de sa cuisse. Le jeune homme se cambra violemment rejetant la tête en arrière ignorant complètement la douleur que cela lui provoqua. Il tira sur les liens de la cravate en espérant pouvoir se détacher mais le noble avait bien trop fait son travaille et il poussa un autre cri de plaisir quand il senti Byakuya commencer à bouger ses doigts.

_ Si tu veux que je continue Ichigo, il va falloir que tu me montres le respect qui m'est dû.

L'homme mis une fessée à son étudiant tout en enfonçant doucement ses doigts en lui, le faisant se cambrer un peu plus.

_ Ooh S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît...

Continuant ainsi à enfoncer un doigt en Ichigo le noble claquait ses fesses de temps en temps. Il sentait l'anus du rouquin se contracter ses autour de lui et cela le rendit fou. Il voulait absolument sentir ces contractions autour de sa queue dure, il voulait le sentir il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui cependant il n'avait pas assez joué. Et si Byakuya avait envie d'une chose, c'était de jouer avec le jeune homme.

Doucement Kuchiki se mit à genoux, sa tête se trouvant ainsi à la hauteur du fessier rebondi d'Ichigo. Pendant un moment il continua à faire aller et venir ses doigts à une vitesse affreusement lente, faisant pratiquement crier Ichigo de désespoir.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, les doigts de Byakuya jouaient avec lui. L'homme le torturait délicieusement et il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Son front était posé sur le bois du bureau et ses yeux étaient clos depuis maintenant bien longtemps, de la sueur lui coulait sur le visage, et il avait mal partout cependant il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela ce finisse. Byakuya était définitivement en train de le rendre fou. La lenteur des mouvements de l'homme le frustraient à un point inimaginable, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Ichigo voulait que son professeur aille plus vite, plus fort, plus loin cependant il ne semblait pas du tout enclin à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

_ S'il vous plaît... Ahanh ! Putain !

Le rouquin se cambra et gigota quand il senti le souffle chaud de Kuchiki sur son intimité. Il imaginait parfaitement bien l'homme à genoux derrière lui en train d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son cul tout en soufflant sur son entrée. Cette simple idée faillit le faire jouir. Le noble allait le tuer de désir et de plaisir. Les bruits humides que commençait à produire son corps doublés à ses gémissements rendaient la scène outrageusement érotique et Byakuya prenait sur lui. Il gifla les fesses du jeune homme.

_ Ne jure pas Ichigo.

Il entendit le rouquin crier de plaisir quand il frôla sa prostate du bout du doigt et un sourire dangereux se dessina sur son visage. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, faire hurler de plaisir le rouquin. Byakuya continua son petit jeu pendant un instant qui paru une éternité à Ichigo qui n'en pouvait plus de désir et de plaisir mélangé. Le jeune homme criait de plaisir, il ne se souciait pas de savoir si on pouvait l'entendre, il se donnait complètement à son professeur et ce dernier le savait parfaitement. Ils se sentaient tous les deux parfaitement bien, ils étaient à l'endroit où ils devaient être, avec la personne qu'ils voulaient.

Byakuya regardait comme hypnotisé son index être aspiré par Ichigo, il écoutait les sons humides que produisait son corps. Il aurait pu resté ainsi éternellement mais son propre corps lui réclamait un soulagement rapide. Il crevait d'envie de baiser son étudiant. Il le voulait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu mais maintenant c'était une nécessité. Cependant il attendit encore, ce n'était pas le moment, il voulait faire chanter le corps de son étudiant encore un peu. Étudiant qui commençait doucement à donner des coups de bassin sur son doigt pour approfondir les pénétrations. Le noble mit une énième fessée à son petit ami et en profita pour ajouter un second doigt dans l'intimité du rouquin. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement de plaisir particulièrement érotique. Il se déhancha sur les doigts de l'homme approfondissant de lui même les pénétrations. Un frisson parcourra tout son corps et un gémissement digne d'un film pornographique sorti de sa bouche. Byakuya venait trouver sa prostate.

À partir de ce moment là Ichigo ne fut plus en capacité de penser. Le noble prenait un malin plaisir à appuyer, caresser et masser sa prostate. Un déferlement de plaisir traversait le corps du jeune homme qui se cambrait autant qu'il le pouvait tout en criant le prénom de son professeur. Ce dernier se saoulait littéralement des gémissements de son petit ami. Afin de garder son calme un peu plus longtemps le noble commença à embrasser les fesses rougies d'Ichigo. Il embrassait et léchait la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il mordillait tendrement faisait encore plus crier et gémir le jeune homme si cela était possible. Il bougeait ses doigts en même temps qu'Ichigo donnait des coups de bassin rapides et violents en espérant atteindre enfin la jouissance. Kuchiki enfonça violemment ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune Kurosaki et en même temps il mit un coup de langue sur la peau tendre et douce des testicules du rouquin. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de plaisir.

Il se tendit à l'extrême. Les doigts de son professeur en lui, ne laissant aucun répit à sa prostate, ainsi que la bouche qui s'appliquait maintenant à suçoter la peau de ses bourses allait le rendre fou. Il sentait le plaisir grimper à vitesse grand V, par vagues violentes. Il allait jouir. Il y était presque.

_ Byakuya ! Je... Je Byakuya...

L'homme se redressa alors d'un coup cessant tout mouvement. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité du rouquin le faisant carrément hurler de frustration. Ichigo se tortillait, il colla ses fesses sur le sexe de Byakuya et commença à se déhancher en geignant. Le noble posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté du corps du rouquin, appuya son érection humide et toujours emprisonnée dans son pantalon, contre les fesses accueillantes de son petit ami. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui, approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

_ Que faire Ichigo ? Est-ce que j'arrête ici ? Je te laisse comme ça ? Tendu et frustré ? (2)

Tout en parlant l'homme n'avait pas arrêté d'onduler des hanches contre les fesses du rouquin, le faisant gémir de frustration. À l'entente des paroles de son professeur Ichigo se mit presque à pleurer.

_ Non... Non s'il vous plaît... Byakuya... Sensei... Je n'en peux plus... S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît...

Ichigo suppliait, il sentait des larmes de frustration couler sur ses joues. Il ne survivrait pas si Byakuya le laissait comme ça. Il allait littéralement mourir de frustration. Elle lui tordait l'estomac, lui faisant presque mal, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il avait vraiment besoin que Byakuya le libère de celle-ci.

_ S'il te plaît... Byakuya s'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît... J'ai... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît...

continuant sa litanie, Ichigo poussa un petit soupire de plaisir quand il entendit le rire profond et rassurant de son noble professeur à son oreille. Il sentit l'homme commencer à bouger et à se redresser. Bientôt Ichigo poussa de petits gémissements de bien être quand il sentit que Byakuya embrassait son dos, ses épaules, son cou blessé. Le noble se redressa complètement et se recula un peu pour pouvoir enlever rapidement son pantalon et son boxer. Ichigo étendu complètement nu sur son bureau, les mains attachées par sa cravate, bougeant et continuant à le supplier le rendait dingue. Il avait atteint sa limite. Son sexe était rouge d'excitation, complètement humide, réclamant un soulagement. Le noble se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour le rouquin et il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, il était temps.

Doucement il saisit son sexe dans sa main droite et mit quelques coups légers de poignet. Il soupira de plaisir. Sans attendre il se cala une nouvelle fois contre le fessier du rouquin. Un même soupire de soulagement sortit de leurs bouches. Comme un instant plus tôt Byakuya se pencha sur le corps de son étudiant et l'embrassa, il lécha son dos le faisant soupirer de bien être, ses cheveux ébènes frôlant la peau pâle du jeune homme provoqua des frissons dans son corps et son sexe devint presque douloureux d'attente. La bouche du noble arrivée à la hauteur de l'oreille d'Ichigo, le plus vieux susurra, sensuel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ichigo ?

_ S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît...

_ Dis le moi Ichigo.

_ Prends moi s'il te plaît...

_ Tu veux que je te baise Ichigo ?

_ S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît...

Byakuya gifla les fesses du jeune homme le faisant se cambrer de surprise. Le fessier du rouquin frotta le sexe tendu et humide du noble les faisant gémir tous les deux.

_ Réponds moi Ichigo.

_ Oui... Je veux que tu me baises... S'il te plaît...

L'homme n'attendit rien de plus. Il se redressa et glissa une de ses mains entre les fesses du rouquin, il enfonça deux doigts, il fit quelques mouvements de va et viens faisant gémir Ichigo, puis crier quand il rencontra de nouveau cette chère prostate. Le jugeant assez préparé, le noble enleva ses doigts et saisit sa queue dure. Sans plus attendre il s'enfonça doucement dans l'intimité de son étudiant. Ce dernier hurla de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. Il haletait et respirait fort. Byakuya était long et dur en lui.

Le noble patienta un instant, serrant les dents, il ne voulait pas blesser son étudiant mais l'étroitesse qui l'enserrait entièrement ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Il n'avait qu'une envie défoncer le derrière du rouquin.

_ Bouge... S'il te plaît Byakuya bouge...

Kuchiki n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il commença de longs et profonds mouvements de va et viens. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et rejeta la tête en arrière. Ichigo lui gémissait de plaisir. Le sexe de Byakuya en lui frottait toutes ses parois internes. Il le prenait comme jamais on ne l'avait pris. Cependant le noble allait lentement, profondément, c'était affreusement bon mais il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Inconsciemment il commença à donner des coups de bassin afin d'approfondir les pénétrations. Byakuya grogna derrière lui et il senti les doigts de l'homme serrer fortement ses hanches.

Comme si c'était le signale qu'il attendait Byakuya commença à mettre de violents petits coups de bassin. Ichigo poussa un crie de plaisir quand il heurta sa prostate et à partir de là le noble ne s'arrêta plus. Il prenait son étudiant avec force et violence, leurs peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Ichigo contractait ses muscles provocant un gémissement particulièrement érotique de la part du noble. Alors le jeune homme continua. Il se contractait autour du sexe dure et chaud de son professeur qui lui ne perdait pas une miette des sensations que le rouquin lui offrait.

Kuchiki pouvait voir les frissons de plaisir qui traversaient le corps de son étudiant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se pencha sur lui tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Il lécha son dos du bout de la langue faisant gémir Ichigo et lui claqua les fesses. Ce dernier cria de plaisir et ondula encore plus des hanches approfondissant un peu plus les pénétrations. À chaque coup contre sa prostate Ichigo se sentait de plus en plus partir. Byakuya le baisait avec soin, il le prenait avec violence, lui faisant oublier son prénom, lui faisant tout oublier sauf lui. Le centre de son monde.

Byakuya lécha son lobe d'oreille et le mordilla faisant gémir un peu plus le rouquin sous lui. Cependant il avait envie de l'embrasser de prendre sa bouche comme il prenait son corps. Tout en continuant de le baiser fortement, le professeur passa une main sous le torse du rouquin et le fit se redresser.

Le dos contre le torse musclé et couvert de sueur de l'ébène Ichigo se cambra, offrant sans vergogne son cul à l'homme qui redoubla d'effort et qui le pionnait avec force. Le plus lui fit lever la tête et tourner en sa direction. Ainsi il put prendre possession de sa bouche. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient était certainement le plus érotique et le meilleur de leur vie. C'était sensuel et sulfureux. La tension sexuelle ne cessait de grimper dans la pièce et entre eux. Toujours en caressant la langue d'Ichigo de la sienne, Byakuya fit descendre une de ses mains le long du corps du plus jeune et l'enroula autour de son sexe et commença à le masturber au même rythme effréné que ces coups de reins. Ichigo se cambra un peu plus. Il se détacha de la bouche de son professeur, il allait jouir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Byakuya ne résista pas à l'envie de fesser son étudiant. Il pu profiter ainsi de sa réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, sa délicieuse bouche laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir tandis que le noble s'appliquait à défoncer sa prostate et à le masturber fortement.

_ Byakuyaaa... Ooh Bya.. Byakuyaa je... je vais...

_ Je veux que tu jouisses Ichigo...haann... Jouis pour moi...

Le rouquin se cambra sous un coup de rein plus violent que les autres et la supplique du noble eut raison de lui. Il jouit en criant le prénom de son professeur, se répandent dans sa main. Les contractions de son intimité et son expression de pur extase firent jouir Byakuya à son tour. Dans un grognement bestial le noble se répandit au plus profond du jeune homme. Les jambes d'Ichigo lâchèrent et se dernier s'effondra sur le bureau du noble, à bout de souffle, perdu dans les limbes de l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait d'avoir. Kuchiki s'effondra sur le corps du rouquin. Tout deux essoufflés et comblés.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Ce chapitre est fini !

Je ne vous explique pas comme j'ai galéré à l'écrire : je voulais qu'il soit parfait ! Et puis je suis allée au concert de DIR EN GREY et OMG je veux qu'ils reviennent c'était ouf je les aime d'amour ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai écris quand je pouvais ! Ce chapitre est plutôt beaucoup long ^^

Vous l'attendiez ce lemon heiiiiiin !

S'il vous plaît donnez moi vos avis !

j'ai voulu stopper le chapitre là hihi mais je me suis dit « sois gentille enfin! »

de même xD

Réponses au reviews :

 **Kama-chan59 :** Oui ! Grimm c'est un bon avocat héhé ! C'est vrai c'est vrai désolée :x ! J'espère te faire rêver avec ce lemon que j'ai galéré à écrire... Ahahah voilà la suite ! Plein de bisous à toi !

 **Chizu Aki :** Coucou ! Merci de ta fidélité ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir :D C'est une horreur la page blanche ! Voici la suite ! Donne moi ton avis sur ce lemon ! Plein de bisous !

 **Bad Joke :** Merci pour ta gentille reviews voilà la suite !

Annonce ! Je vais réécrire en arrangeant ma toute première fic Survivre. Je vais la corriger et l'améliorer :)

Laissez vos avis ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Bisous bisous

AndZero


End file.
